


Dream Dust: Volume 2 - Yami

by XMezumiiru



Series: Dream Dust [19]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 308,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMezumiiru/pseuds/XMezumiiru
Summary: Based on an ongoing RPG:After all nine armors are stolen at the same time, the Troopers and Masho join together to find them. Being swept into fantasy, they need to figure out where they are, who they are against, and what to do with new powers that suddenly appear.
Series: Dream Dust [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The trip down the tower was nearly silent, with all but Shin exhausted and emotionally drained. The beacon took a huge emotional toll out of most of the group and they needed their rest and recouping time. 

Diya bid them a fond farewell on the third floor. Downstairs, the ujigami were buzzing around, seemingly happy. They zoomed up to the exhausted Troopers, “Oh! You’re back. How did it go?”

Shin smiled broadly, “We did good.”

Shuu gave a big thumbs up, but his words belied his fatigue, “We lived.”

“What is important is the whale is at peace, and the skies are clearing,” Seiji said.

The ujigami buzzed around Shin in his new armor, “That looks so fancy. You look like you're from a museum. Where did you get your new clothes?”

While Touma tried not to laugh, Shin answered, “I had them and lost them.”

“I will go now,” Ibaraki announced. “I will check on the spider sisters, then get some sleep.” And on his way out, they saw him stop to look up at the sky. 

“Excuse me,” Kayura asked. “Did you see Naaza leave?”

“The green-haired one?” to which Kayura nodded, “He left long before you.”

“Did you see which direction?”

The ujigami bobbed, “He went towards the apartments.” Then another added, “We hope he's okay. He looked distraught.”

“I guess before we do anything, we should check on Naaza,” Shin suggested.

“Yup,” Shuu agreed, “We don't wanna leave the guy hanging.”

“Hey, look, guys,” Touma said nervously, “I want to stay with the naga for a little while.”

The Troopers looked at him oddly but understood. “Look, man,” Shuu said, “We know science recharges you more than sleep, just make sure you get back here to get some, okay?”

Touma nodded, promising not to stay too late. They waved him off as he happily trotted back up the stairs.

As they arrived back at the apartment, Kayura rushed ahead to find Naaza. she was worried about him and finally found him locked in the bathroom. “Naaza-san, are you in there?”

There was a soft gasp as if the person inside was surprised, “Yes, I'm here.”

“Oh, good,” she replied. “We just want to make sure you were okay.”

“I'm fine.”

“Alright,” she said sadly, “We’ll leave you alone.” She returned the others and told him that that bathroom was off-limits. She could tell her Masho understood what was being left unsaid as she checked to see how Anubisu was.

“I'm fine,” he assured her. “Naaza said, I'm fine.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through that, onii-san.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't go farther and spare you more.” He answered sadly. Tarea finally peaked out and jumped over to Kayura. 

“That's okay. I knew what was coming,” she tried for confidence but wasn’t sure it came out that way, as she caught the kitty. It purred and flopped in her arms like a doll.

Anubisu nodded and waved her off to check on the others. As she left, he mumbled, “Yeah, I knew, too.”

“I’m hungry!” Shuu announced. “Why don’t we crack some of these cans of food and rest up?” The others agreed, moving off to prepare food. Shuten announced he would meditate for a while.

In the meantime, Rajura requested a word with Kayura in private. He led her to the bedroom the Masho shared, knowing the others were busy. He waved for her to put the cat down and then swept her up in a hug. He held her tight, protectively, stroking her hair as if she were the most precious thing to him.

It made her cry. She hugged back, relieved to have this presence from her most strict teacher. If it were okay here, it would be acceptable for the others, right? 

“Rajura-san,” she sniffled. “I wasn’t scared, but it hurt.”

“I know,” he said simply.

She buried her face in his kimono again, content to enjoy this… whatever it was.

~~~

“Oh, it’s you,” Diya said when he opened the door and saw Touma standing outside. “Do come in, and please note, we aren’t very well set up yet.”

“That’s fine,” Touma answered. “I just came to help.” 

“Mmm,” Diya answered non-committal. He led Touma through the lab, noting he looked so excited to see each thing they were working on. “Nagendra, this is one of the people I was with, and he understands our technology. He was instrumental in getting us the raiju.” Nagendra nodded, not impressed. “He also figured out the purpose and meaning of the orb we recently acquired.” 

And again, Nagendra was not impressed, but he did approach Touma, “So, you offered to help to reconstitute the mapping machine.”

“It's possible, yes. If you let me help you,” he answered confidently. 

“And you are scientifically inclined?”

“I am.”

Nagendra sniffed, “Perhaps we have similar goals.” Touma nodded enthusiastically. “First, let's try to fix this machine.” He handed Touma something that looked like a sonic screwdriver. He listened as Touma babbled to Diya something about a Tardis and transporters as he led them over. That could be a fun project. He pointed out the machine and associated parts. “If you are as you say, you’ll know what to do.” And he left.

Touma looked at all the various parts. Man, he had hoped that he would have a little bit more instruction. But, there was no use wishing. He sat down and looked at the various parts of the machine. He noted some parts seemed just to fit together, and others he found where connections could be made easily. Pieces started to go together, and within 15 minutes, he realized that everything but the last cover was on. Rather proud of himself, Touma flagged down Nagendra. “I’m done, but I left off the cover so you could have a look.”

“Done?” he said skeptically. As he poked his head into the machine, Touma could see his astonishment. He gave a harrumph before moving off to talk to one of the other naga.

Touma waited as patiently as he could, but then started playing with the sonic screwdriver. Nagendra came back over shortly. “Now, normally, I wouldn't even consider this idea, but you have impressed with skill beyond what we would even assume that you have. We would like to have you be an assistant in our lab.” 

Touma was totally awestruck, “I would be honored.”

“Excellent,” he said, waving to one of the other naga. “Be sure to be here one hour after sunrise tomorrow.” The other naga brought out a lab coat, and Touma was impressed that his name was already on the pocket in the same blue color as his hair. “It might be a little bit long, but we can modify it if you want. You have to fill pockets with your own tools. We won't let out any of our own tools aside from our binoculars. Yes, I didn't forget, but you will not be allowed to take any other tools out of this lab.”

“That makes perfect sense.”

Diya was at Nagendra’s shoulder whispering something, to which he nodded. When he came back, he had a tablet. “Diya raises an interesting point. If you could gather information for us while you're out and about, that would be extremely helpful.”

Touma took it with reverence. “This will help both me and my friends, so it's a win-win.”

Nagendra nodded, “Is there anything else we can help you with?”

“Not at the moment. It had a long day. If anything, I will let you know, but at the moment, is there anything that I can help you fix, or is this the only thing?”

“This is the biggest thing. I will have a map for you shortly.”

Touma bowed. “That would be awesome. So, I guess I’ll take my leave.”

~~~

Having picked Shin up off the ground to celebrate the return of Suiko, the natural evolution was to not set him back down on his feet as a reasonable person would. No. No, no, no. The ritual must be followed. He gave Shin a heft and let the thinner man's body fall over his shoulder. He wrapped one forearm around a leg and the other his arm to keep him in place and laughed merrily as he bucked around slightly, bouncing his friend with no danger of him falling off. "We got an armor back!" He cheered. "Way to go, Shin! You fuckin did it, man! You pulled it off!"

"We all did it. Shuu, you can put me down. I know you have the powers of the Hulk even without Kongo, but you've got to be exhausted."

"Naw. You ain't heavy, and I got the stamina for days. Body's fine." He wouldn't proactively offer that, in truth, he was exhausted. He was back to normal without the crushing weight of the orb, but his usual was to minimize, to reassure. Was he tired? Yes. But if he blustered and boasted and postured, everything would be okay. He was dedicated to being a rock-solid foundation, and though it had slipped earlier, he wasn't about to let the house fall around his ears. Smiling to mask his weariness, he acquiesced to Shin's wishes, letting him slide down and get his feet back on the ground but kept a palm wrapped around Shin's wrist, firm until the last spectator of their party wandered back into the stairwell. "Hey. Can you hold up a sec?" He asked, his tone suddenly a bit more serious.

Shin nodded. "Of course."

Shuu swallowed thickly and released Shin's wrist before bowing slightly to him. "I'm really sorry that I yelled at you downstairs. You were just trying to understand what was going on, and I had no right to bite your head off like that. Please accept my apology, and I promise... I'll try to do better."  
Shin hugged his friend. "Thank you. Now," he paused, looking straight at Shuu. "Want to tell me what was going on?"

Shuu accepted the hug, resting his cheek on Shin's shoulder and taking a deep breath. Awesome. Shin wasn't mad at him. But more importantly, he forgave him. When Shin moved back and made eye contact, Shuu knew he was going to have to explain himself. Shin wasn't just going to accept a "my bad'' without trying to unravel the cause. 

Shuu's jaw felt tight again. So tight, his molars ached, and he actively had to tell himself to stop clenching his jaw. No. He didn't want to tell anyone anything. The bravado and machismo wanted his moment of frailty to be ignored. But if Shuu just said no, just shut Shin out, it would hurt the other man. He would go from having shouted at him to suggest he couldn't trust him. He wouldn't do that. 

"Um." He started and had to lick his lips. "It was just, those ladies are two of my aunties. And they gave voice to some things about me, when they thought they were alone, that was kind of hard to swallow. And I was scared that you all could hear them but like... scared came out as angry... and you just... got caught up in it." He said and sighed. "And yelling at you like that kinda... kinda validated what my aunties were sayin' bout me. Made it real. And so, I felt so fucking ashamed of myself I had just to let Rajura take it and go."

"What did they say?"

Shuu swallowed hard. "Um... Imma just... uh... paraphrase? But like... it's that they love me. But because they love me, they don't feel like I should be 'expected to fulfill' aka, be trusted with specific responsibilities to my clan... because I'm a bit of a screwup. It's stupid... that my saddest memory is of people I love saying that they love me. When compared to the shit the rest of you all had to see. And like... then I just fucking yelled at you for no good reason like. Yeah, man. I let my aunties down, and I let you guys down by actin' like a prick."

"So, you were embarrassed and lashed out because your aunties are condescending behind your back, and you feel like you don't deserve to feel bad compared to the other experiences of our allies?" Shin shook his head. "Just because your experience isn't the same as others doesn't mean your feelings are invalid."

Shin stops their tread down the stairs, thinking about the pressure put on traditional families and their first-born sons. How Shin's family also expected Shin to be the head even as a child and still discovering his own being. "You're not a failure," his voice grew soft. "You're a talented chef. You're a fantastic big brother whose siblings adore you," he gave a wry smile, "even when you torture them. Shuu, you are worthy. Never forget that."

Shuu once again had to swallow hard to stamp down on tears that wanted to come out. Shin had just said some fucking painfully kind things to him, and he was not going to blubber like a baby. Looking away a second time, he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. "Thanks." He croaked. "I'll try." It wouldn't be immediate, but he would try. Shin had faith in him, and he owed his best friend his effort. "But... dude... you handled it so well when you had the ball. You made that thing your bitch. What did Suiko say to you? If you don't mind?"

Shin’s grip tightened on his armor orb. “Suiko felt rejected and abandoned. It tried to goad me, called me a coward.” 

"Coward?" Shuu said, as though the shape of the word felt wrong in his mouth. Like food with a disgusting texture. "You're not a coward, though." He said matter of factly. "Like, man, you magically teleported your soggy ass to Africa when shit got too real. I have seen you pet a shark on the nose like it was a puppy." His hands went up as his voice became more incredulous. "You're a Disney prince who is friends with a fuggin orca! You're not a coward. You put yourself out there and wear your heart on your sleeve, and you choose to be a gentle kind of person despite how risky it is sometimes to let other people in. You're fucking lion-hearted man. I'm sorry… if anyone or thing has ever made you feel like you're a coward."

“I used to feel that way. I’ve come to terms with my fears. I know not to run from them anymore. They’re a part of who I am, and ignoring my fears does not make them go away. I can embrace my fears, and they go away.” Shin rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Disney prince... Okay, Maui. We should probably catch up with the others now.”

Shuu chuckled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and hopped down a few steps. "Listen. Claiming that I've got the bod of a demi-god isn't gonna do anything for my humility." He grinned. "Yeah, let's catch up before they think I started blubbering again."

~~~

It took some time for Naaza to enact his brand of vengeance. He couldn't be as vicious as he might normally be; this place was too dangerous for that. But when he finally came up with an acceptable alternative, he realized he would have to wait for the most opportune moment. Patience was something he was very good at.

So, when Anubisu finally decided to bathe in the bathroom, Naaza waited and prepared...

Getting ready to wash up, Anubisu wondered how much of what went on last night is known by everyone. Certain things that Shuten said we're running through his head, both making him feel guilty and off-kilter. One thing, in particular, was disturbing him, but he just couldn't quite place why.

Taking off his top, he folded it and set it down.

The snake waited as he stared intently at the door. He counted silently in his head, an estimate of how long it would take the other Masho to undress and slip into the water. How long it would take for him to enter a state of relaxation...to let down his guard. To be vulnerable, like he was.

When he finally felt enough time had passed, Naaza strode up to the door and opened it casually, as though the little room weren't currently occupied.

Anubisu wasn't quite in the water when the door opened, and it startled him. "What are you doing?" He asked Naaza.

Whoops. His counting must have been too hurried. Oh well. "Reminding you of the consequences when you betray my confidence." He gave the Masho a quick shove before grabbing up as much of the man's clothes as he could and bolting for the exit.

After falling in the water, being pushed into the washtub for the second time in two days, Anubisu called after Naaza, "What does taking my clothes have to do with anything?" With no answer, he settled down to wash himself. When done, he wrapped one of the few towels around himself and went in search of Naaza and his missing clothes.

After realizing that Anubisu wasn't going to give chase, Naaza settled back into a leisurely stroll as he went outside to an area he had prepared just for this. Out on the balcony that connected the apartment to the stairs was one of the ripped up pieces of tarp and that can of house paint. Humming to himself, he knelt down at the station and then proceeded to give the clothes a good dunk into the disgustingly bright yellow-green color. When he was satisfied, he spread the clothes out flat on the tarp to "dry" and started the process of cleaning up.

"What in all the hells are you doing!?" Anubisu yelled to Naaza from the balcony. He couldn't believe Naaza would do something like that.

"Well, I can't very well make you worship the ground with sick. We need everyone able to fight. This was an acceptable alternative. Enjoy your hunt for new clothes, Anubisu. Maybe Kayura-sama would be willing to let you borrow some of hers?" He couldn't keep a small smile from his lips as he picked up the resealed paint can.

"Why?" He didn't understand this wickedness. "Why would you want to do that? Why are you ruining the only clothes I have here?"

"...Are you serious?" His ignorance soured his triumph. "I let you in at my weakest point. I trusted you. And then you went and told the others what I said! Ruining your clothes is far less than you deserve, but this place is too unforgiving for anything I'd prefer to do to you."

Anubisu stepped back; this was revenge? For helping? "I told the others because I needed their help. It was only to keep you here and not running off alone, not anything else. I'm sorry that I broke your trust."

"Yes, you needed their help, not me! Did you even consider what I wanted? Did it occur to you how humiliated I already felt by my actions, only to have to be confronted by this whole sordid affair a second time by people who have no business being involved in it??!"

"No, I didn't," He answered, not without guilt. "Would you really have wanted to be left alone? It may be humiliating, but you aren't abandoned. We're here, and we aren't rejecting you. Being with the four of us has got to be better than being alone."

"YES!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "At what point in ALL OF THIS have I expressed wanting anything other than to be LEFT ALONE?!?!" Naaza grabbed at his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "People are infuriating and complicated and vicious, and I will never understand this need you all have to be together. It’s one thing to stick close in dangerous situations where more sword arms are better than less, but this whole-" he didn't quite shudder so much as his body just made an involuntary reaction. One of disgust. "-family thing is beyond me."

"Fine," Anubisu answered, hurt. "I'll give you what you want and leave you alone." He turned to walk back inside but paused. "I am sorry that I hurt you. That wasn't my intent, and I just didn't want us to fall apart. I misread your intentions, but I won't anymore." Anubisu left the balcony, intending to dig more through their room to find something to wear. He passed Rajura, before digging in the cabinets.

Rajura looked up at the Masho with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Naaza just destroyed my clothes, so I need something new," Anubisu answered, tossing through different drawers.

Rajura let out a deep sigh as he rubbed at his temple. "Why did he- Just...why?"

"Apparently," Anubisu threw another shirt that looked like it belonged on Kongo on the floor. "He took offense to me telling you he wanted to leave." Now, he tossed a horrible red monstrosity of a shirt at Rajura. "And it's my fault because I don't want him to leave, but I can't get over Shuten being possessed, and I sound like a total hypocrite."

The white-haired Masho caught the shirt with his face, huffing as he yanked the offensive clothing off and stood, refolding it the way the Troopers had shown them. 

"May I...assist?" He stood next to the dresser, next to Anubisu, but other than that, he didn't reach out, and he didn't stop him.

"No!" Then, reevaluating who he was talking to, "yes, if you want." The heat of anger drained out of him. He rested his folded hands on the dresser, then rested his head on his arms. "I can't think here, nothing is right. Nothing I do is right. I don't want Naaza to go. I don't want to be mad at Shuten. But, I just don't know what to do."

Rajura put a gentle hand on Anubisu's shoulder and pulled him away from the piece of furniture. "One step at a time, hm? Let's focus on getting you some clothes." He opened a drawer closer to the bottom. "When we were organizing things, I thought it best to do so by size, seeing as how none of these clothes belong specifically to any of us." The man pulled out a pair of tan khakis and a dark-colored button-down shirt, offering it to him. "Here. These should be the right size, I hope. You and Shuu-san have similar body types." He grabbed a vest, knowing Anubisu had been cold lately and hoped it would help

Anubisu quietly put on the pants and shirt, finding them close fitting, but not enough to be a hindrance. It just felt a little awkward being in something so tight. He rolled up the sleeve, before picking up the brace. It held his knives and other odds and ends. Attaching it to his arm, he rolled sleeve down, noting that it just didn't quite sit right. But, there was nothing he could do about that since his preferred clothing was no longer wearable.

The master of illusions turned his back to him for some semblance of privacy. "That's one problem solved. This whole place has everyone on edge, turning what we're used to upside down." He glanced back over his shoulder. "I could use a cup of tea if you'd like to join me."

Nodding, "That would be good." He followed Rajura out. "How are you heating the water?"

"With a deal more effort than I did at Yagyu-san's home," he sighed. Digging out a kettle, a metal cooling rack, and a small pot from the cupboards, he then turned to locate the tea itself. "Would you be kind enough to set these outside? There's no ventilation in these quarters; I can't imagine how on earth people cook in here."

He took the items from Rajura and went to the balcony. He could still see Naaza working with some of his stuff. Ignoring that Anubisu returned to the kitchen.

"Thank you," he replied off-handedly, now equipped with a bottle of water and a small packet of matches in addition to the tea and strainer. "Shall we?"

"After you."

The two made their way onto the balcony, but when they went out this time, Naaza was nowhere to be found. Not realizing he'd missed the green-haired troublemaker, Rajura sat down and got started.

For a while, the Masho stayed quiet and focused on his task. Once the fire was started with some bits of debris and the kettle was set to start boiling the water, he spoke up. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I think we're all a little at a loss as to what to do when it comes to the five of us. The castle was big enough that we could have lived out the rest of our days, never seeing one another if we chose to. And now we're stuck living in one tiny room with barely enough space to breathe." He glanced over at the bearer of Kou with his one eye. "Seeing the two of them so much...is it difficult to bear?"

Anubisu shrugged, "You'll have to be a little bit more specific. There are more than two people that I've had problems with here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who else have you been fighting with?"

"We've tried to kill every one of them out there."

He gave Anubisu a look of confusion. "And yet they've been surprisingly forgiving. If I remember correctly, even you and Korin-san were becoming friends, if not allies."

"I don't get that forgiveness," he replied. "Seiji and I have reached something like a friendship. Now, which two are you asking about?"

He frowned. "Naaza and Shuten."

"Up until now, I didn't realize there was a problem between Naaza and me."

Hearing the water boil, Rajura paused to set up the tea to steep. Only when he finished did he continue his line of questioning. "Alright, then we'll focus on Shuten. Is it difficult seeing him so much?"

He thought about how to answer that. "I was glad when he came back. And a part of me still is. He did not deserve to die while we lived. But," Anubisu had to breathe through his anger for a few moments. "I know it was a demon that was possessing him. It was vicious and manipulative, the same as Arago. Just looking at him I keep expecting to hear the same taunts and insults, yet what comes out are these saintly speeches that everyone loves. I want to hurt him back just as much as I know it's not right."

"I mean no offense when I say this, but...do you think you're feeling jealous of him?" He said it cautiously.

"Jealous of being possessed by a demon?"

"Jealous of how he's treated."

"Of course not!" He answered hotly. "I'm mad that I have to look at the face of my tormentor, knowing there's absolutely nothing I can do but swallow all my anger because he's not actually the one that did it."

Rajura thought for a moment. "What if the two of you had a sparring match? Not a full-blown duel beating one another to a pulp, mind you, but it could help you take out some of your anger."

The idea was a good one. And he did want it, on a visceral level he wanted it. But he shook his head no, even if the greedy desire showed on his face. "Even if I could control myself and not truly hurt him, the others would never allow it."

Rajura gave him a look of bemusement. "Why wouldn't they? You and Korin-san have sparred and no one batted an eye. But," he raised his hands defensively, "if no is the answer, then I shall have to think of something else." He eyed the tea, giving it a minute more as silence fell between them, then poured Anubisu the first cup.

As the tea was poured, Anubisu responded, " Seiji and I sparred without any heat behind our actions." He sipped his tea. "If Shuten agrees, knowing full well what he's getting into, I want to." Meeting Rajura's eye, "Why would you condone this?"

Rajura glanced up from pouring the tea for himself. "Why not? Battle is something we all know very intimately. You could say it’s the one thing we can always be sure about in this land. Besides, if it will end the tension between the two of you, then I would encourage you both to do so." He blew off the steam and sipped, releasing a sigh of contentment. "If you're unsure of being able to control yourself, you could always ask that someone watch to make sure you don't hurt Shuten too much."

"If he agrees, then it would be best if you are there to moderate it. Naaza, too." He glanced inside, "It would probably be best if neither Kayura nor the Troopers know this. I doubt they would understand."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss them out of hand. I agree that Kayura-sama should not be involved; she's still too ignorant to understand. But the others are just as much warriors as we are. The main difference is that we have been doing it longer." Then he met Anubisu's gaze. "Are you certain you wish Naaza to be involved? I can understand wanting him to be there for any unplanned injuries, but given your recent, ah, tiff..." he let the unspoken words hang in the air.

"He'd probably take enjoyment from the chance to see me beaten." Anubisu thought out loud. "I'm not dismissing them as warriors, but this is a, well, not a family matter, because it's obvious we're not a family. But, they won't get this. And we should do this quickly, as we don't know how long this moment of peace will last."

Rajura sighed. "If you insist. Though the sooner, the better, I agree." Then he chuckled, staring at his cup. "So much for relaxing with some tea."

With a longing look, Rajura set down his teacup and pushed himself to stand. "I'll go search for them. They can't be too far, after all." He left Anubisu to enjoy his drink alone as he went inside. 

The Masho wasn't sure if this idea of his would work in settling their differences or if it would backfire and make things worse. But talking it out wasn't getting the job done, and in all fairness, he and his fellow warlords were more men of action than words. Well, except for himself, perhaps. And Shuten, but that was a more recent development. 

He knew he probably couldn't keep Kayura in the dark about the match for too long, and her curiosity would get the better of her eventually. He hoped that at the very least, he could keep her at bay long enough for them to be able to work out their feelings. That it would be enough.

When he finally came upon the monk, he almost stepped on him as he sat meditating.

"Shuten. I have a proposal for you."

Shuten, who was very tired but making a valiant attempt at meditation without falling asleep, blinked his eyes open. Oh, thank Kaos for some stimulation; otherwise, he was going to go to dreamland. "Rajura. Yes. What can I assist you with?"

"I had a thought today whilst speaking to Anubisu. I know he has a lot of anger towards the demon that tormented him and, by proxy, you. Talking hasn't gotten us anywhere other than to determine what's been bothering him, but I was wondering how you would feel about sparring with him?"

Shuten pondered and rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm not opposed to sparring matches with anyone of respectable skill. And I do feel Anubisu would be a respectable sparring partner. But at the same time, I do have some reservations that, until they are addressed, prevent me from agreeing to spar with him." He said, without any heat or venom. Just as a flat fact.

"Naaza and I will be there to ensure he doesn't go too far," he said, then muttered. "Although I suspect if it’s Anubisu taking a beating, I'll be the one to do all the work." Rajura then cleared his throat. "What concerns do you have?"

"My concern is for him. Not out of arrogance mind you, but during this journey, he has made multiple attempts to goad me into striking him. It is my impression that, on some level, he wants me to harm him physically. I don't know if this is a manifestation of him being more familiar and comfortable with physical pain rather than emotional pain or some roundabout attempt to validate his pain by seeing me hurt him as the demon did- There is a lot I don't know, and it's making it difficult to make decisions to minimize damage rather than repeat it, you see. I'm alright and open if he wants a friendly sparring match or even a tussle for dominance. But I'm strictly opposed to causing him any harm for its own sake."

"Hmmm..." The white-haired Masho closed his eyes thoughtfully as he crossed his arms. "I don't think he wants you to hurt him, per se. I think he's been looking for an excuse to hurt you. It could be that it's both. I'm not sure even he realizes what it is he wants. What I do know for certain, however, is that we must try something. Talking isn't helping, so unless you have a better idea, I am in support of this."

Shuten pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is so frustrating... not knowing what the correct answer is and not having anyone who can just tell me what to do." He bemoaned. "But, Rajura, I think you're right that words aren't working. I'm willing. I am. But I think that I would like the assurance that, if I am winning, I will be given the right to call the match a tie until a later date without it being an offense to either of us if I suspect that our match is doing more harm than good. And I would expect that he be given the same courtesy before entering."

"I can certainly tell him that, and if it does get out of hand, know that I will step in to stop it. Is that acceptable?"

Shuten nodded. "I am amenable to these terms, yes. No weapons. Just fists and feet and both parties or you may call the match a draw at any point with no indignity."

Satisfied, Rajura nodded and turned to leave the room. "We do this now. The less time Kayura has to interrupt us or find out about it, the better. I will send Anubisu to meet you outside." 

Shuten nodded. That would be for the best. She was their leader, yes, but as understanding, as she was, it would be difficult for her to understand that sometimes, as men, and particularly as men of action, certain things were necessary. He rose and was able to make his way outside without, surprisingly, calling the attention of a single soul.

With swift purpose, Rajura strode to fetch the Masho in question, merely poking his head outside of the sliding glass door. "Shuten has agreed on the condition that the two of you are allowed to stop the match at any point, no honor lost. The same goes for both myself and Naaza, whom I will be addressing shortly. No weapons. Just fists and footwork. Meet him outside and avoid Kayura at all costs."

Anubisu agreed. He followed Rajura out, stopping by their room to drop off the braces that held his weapons. He felt naked without them, more naked than just a short time before when he had no clothes. Leaving the room, he, fortunately, didn't pass anyone and went outside.

"Now, where is that snake...?" Rajura's first instinct was to check the balcony where they'd been, but he was not there nor in the bedroom with Shuten. That left the Troopers' and women's bedrooms. He had no reason to believe Naaza would be with either unless he felt like being chatty with Tenku. On a hunch, Rajura went outside where the match was to be held and caught sight of the starkly green hair going around the corner just out of sight.

He followed as quickly as he could, avoiding the tarp with the headache-inducing painted clothing, and caught up with him quickly enough. Naaza was poking around the grounds for who-the-hell-knew what. "Whatever you're doing, you're going to put it aside and assist me with this duel. And you're not going to argue about it."

The warlord of venom shot Rajura a glare worthy of his title. "And if I refuse?"

Rajura leaned in close, closer than Naaza was comfortable with. "Your ideas have always been much too short-sighted; you never saw what you could really do with them. Refuse, and I will show you what a warlord does to strike real chaos in those he calls his enemies. Starting with that can of paint."

Naaza stared him down, wavering only for a moment before clicking his tongue. "Tch. Fine. At least there won't be more talking involved."

When the two returned to the site of the match, Rajura gave the combatants a nod while Naaza crossed his arms in annoyance.

Anubisu nodded back to Rajura, then turned to Shuten. "You know why I want this, and you agree to it?" He asked. If they were going to do this, he wanted it because Shuten agreed on his own terms, and not out of pity.

Shuten nodded. "I want us to be on good terms. I acknowledge that my words alone aren't standing for much. But I am a changed man. I would not agree to a match with anyone who I did not feel would give me a fair fight. If fighting you is how I prove that I respect you, then I expect us to go all out with each other. I will not go easy on you, and if I suspect you are holding back on me, I will stop the match."

"Close enough," Anubisu replied as he was ready. He twisted his wrist, a habit to drop his knife into his palm, but it wasn't there. He knew the new clothes would be a slight hindrance, but only slightly. He waited to see if Shuten would move first.

Shuten gave a slight bow to his opponent before entering a more stable stance. "I invite you to strike first, Anubisu, as it's you who needs this. Might as well start it so that I can finish it." He teased slightly, 

Anubisu stalked slowly in, evaluating. Shuten was always the strongest of them. But, as much as he wanted to draw this out, he wanted to hurt Shuten. A feint kick followed by a feinted strike to the face opened Shuten's arm to be grabbed. That grab caused him to stumble, allowing Anubisu to slam a fist full force into Shuten's hip socket.

Shuten absorbed the blow and allowed himself to move back. Twisting the movement, he landed a counter strike to Anubisu’s shoulder. Allowing the momentum of the attack to turn him, Anubisu kicked out to Shuten’s knee, but the other man slid back just in time. But the miscalculation backfired, and he took a punch to the back as thanks. 

Stumbling back, Anubisu reevaluated his strategy. Feinting to grab Shuten's lead fist, he went low, grabbing the tender flesh of the inner thigh. Shuten winced at the pain but jerked his leg back out of Anubisu's hold. Damn, that hurt! Trying to tamp down on any flaring anger or frustration, he moved seamlessly back into his own strike. 

Riding off the hit, Anubisu smirked, seeing the pain from the last grab on Shuten's face. That won't be forgotten swiftly Sliding back in, Anubisu aimed a cutting strike at Shuten's floating rib. Shuten, suspecting such a move, made sure to twist his body in such a way that the attack would not land and struck again at Anubisu.

Easily catching the arm as it came in, Anubisu continued the momentum, pulling Shuten forward off his balance. Feigning the loss of balance, Shuten turned it into a sweeping leg strike at the other Masho's ankles that was effortlessly stopped, and he continued with an elbow strike to Anubisu’s temple. 

Anubisu caught the elbow, twisting Shuten off balance, taking pleasure at putting him on the ground first. Shuten accepted the fall, trying to recover by going into a short roll and sweeping his leg towards the wolf's ankles again. Anubisu just backed away from it, kicking some of the dry dirt at Shuten to blind him.

As the dirt hit Shuten's eyes, he snarled an oath and took a wild swing at his opponent to force him to back away. Anubisu twisted out of the way of the random fist, coming in to deliver one himself straight to Shuten's head.

Even blinded, Shuten knew to listen for the sound of the other man's footsteps or breathing. Hearing the movement, he was, fortunately, able to predict Anubisu's strike, allowing himself to roll out of the way and put a distance of several feet between them. Blinking away the grit Shuten grimaced. “Dirt in the face. Is that a technique you picked up from your childhood bully? Or did you have that eureka moment yourself?" He sneered, rubbing at his eyes to clear them and improve his vision. It was petty. And he'd scold himself for falling to the bait later. Once he could see Anubisu better, he thrust another punch at him again.

He had but to lean to the side to avoid that strike. "We all can't be perfect like you. Does a little dirt defeat the great Oni Masho?" He aimed a taunting kick to Shuten's midsection.

Twisting, Shuten dodged. "Apparently, it doesn't." He droned, striking out in retaliation, but Anubisu caught him by the arm and shoulder. A sharp twist had Shuten off-balance, and although his feet were still on the ground, his torso was suspended, supported only by Anubisu holding him up. And if he let him go, Shuten would drop to the ground.

Shuten, knowing there was going to be no stopping himself from dropping to the ground, didn't want to risk Anubisu having even a fraction of a second to set upon him from above. Reaching up, he made to grab for Anubisu's clothes with the intention of pulling the other Masho down with him.

Feeling Shuten become dead weight startled Anubisu and he twisted, attempting to get an elbow or his shoulder to drive into Shuten's chest.

Shuten felt the wind rush out of him. He'd been tired before they'd even started. But now he was exhausted. Proving a point was a valiant goal... but he was, as Kongo might say, officially ass knackered. He released Anubisu's clothes and decided the best course of action was just to lay there until he could breathe properly again... and then maybe if Anubisu was feeling better, he could go back inside and take a nap.

Anubisu heard the grunt from Shuten and felt a surge of satisfaction. He pushed himself up, only to watch Shuten fight to breathe deep. He waited, but nothing happened.

This wasn't the same energy he had directed at him for months. The tinge of danger and chaos was gone. He just couldn't see that through his own pain. 

The prideful arrogance was gone now, but he was sure that would be back. It had been part of Shuten doji ever since they first met. Only now, it was a little more righteous than arrogant. "Are you giving up?" He asked.

Patting the other's leg, he wheezed. "Let an old man rest." He said with a chuckle but then nodded. "Yes. I give up for now. Some other time I'll put you on your back. But for now, I'm done."

"Great, duel over. I'm leaving now," Naaza said, almost immediately after Shuten conceded. He didn't wait to be stopped by anyone either as he rounded the corner.

Rajura watched him go with a frown, but allowed the Masho to go; he'd done as he'd ordered, and for now, that would have to be enough. 

Instead, Rajura turned to the two idiots on the ground with a smug look. "Well, as precious a moment as this is, perhaps we ought to all head inside. We were lucky that no one caught on, but if we can avoid having to explain why you two are sprawled out on the ground, so much the better."

Standing up, Anubisu nodded to Rajura, knowing they did need to get back inside. Looking back down to Shuten, he debated offering a hand up, as the other man's breathing still seemed a bit forced.

Shuten gulped a breath of air and winced as he forced himself to a sitting position. "I..." he panted. "Think a nap is called for."

Rajura laughed. A real laugh, not one weighted with its usual ire. "Is your age finally catching up to you, old man?"

Shuten forced himself to his feet. "I think dying may have taken some years off me, respect your elders." He chided, pointing at the white-haired Masho.

"I'll respect you when you're magically older than I am," he grinned, but then it immediately soured. "I probably shouldn't press my luck in this damnable place; it could very well happen."

Shuten, finally to his feet, followed Rajura back towards the apartment complex. "That is a good point. Perhaps I should be careful about how much I jest about feeling old."

Getting back to the apartment, Anubisu pulled Shuten down the hall as Rajura went in. “I think I should apologize, and thank you for that. But… that thing is truly gone?”

Shuten nodded. "Yes. Sadly all that remains is me. A flawed human man. Seiji doesn't do anything halfway."

Anubisu sighed in relief, "I've been waiting for you to turn on me, for it to come back. I had to be sure."

Shuten pat him on the shoulder. "I understand. I'll not lie. I've been incredibly frustrated by the whole affair. But I’m hoping now it can be water under the bridge?"

He nodded. "I'll try. I may need your guidance in some areas."

Shuten nodded. "If I can help, I will. But not before a nap." He chuckled. "I'd like to get some rest before the Troopers return in full force."

"And we got to sleep in this morning. You really are getting old."

Shuten shrugged. "I've not been sleeping well." He confessed.

Knowing before he lost his armor, he could have helped; Anubisu decided to try something else. "What has kept you awake?"

He shrugged. "Odd dreams mostly. I'll sleep for a little, and then I'll wake up again."

"Kayura had an odd vision in her meditation," Anubisu answered. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Shuten rubbed at his neck. "It's probably nothing. I keep having a reoccurring dream that I'm drowning, but the water is dark, and I don't know which way the surface is. I always wake up before it gets bad, of course. It seems a petty, almost childish nightmare." He chuckled. "Surprising how, at our cores, we never stop being scared children."

"It's not surprising at all, given how you died," Anubisu answered. "But, I have no words to help. I can offer to wake you up or sit with you when you can't sleep."

Shuten shook his head. "I appreciate the offer. It means a lot. But there's not much to be done but wake up, catch my breath, and try to fall back asleep again. I've only been back for a few days, but I imagine it will probably go away with time. Until then, I just have to suffer through as a sleepy old man, I suppose."

"Very well, shall we return, then? Unless there is anything else to share with me."

"No..." But then thinking about it. "But now I'm starting to wonder if the whole suspicion could have been lifted easier if I had just been more vocal about how much I dislike beans... "

~~~

“Oh, my gods!” Touma cried when he got back. “Dudes, I am a genius!”

Nasutei smiled at him, “Well, that's new.” She half referred to his lab coat and mockingly to his attitude.

Touma spun around, “I fixed one of their machines!” Shuu golf clapped. “Seriously, this is the best thing since I've gotten here. They want me to be their assistant!”

She laughed, “That's so cute.”

“They want me to take notes on things we come across when we are doing what we're doing to get the armors.” He showed her the tablet, which she grabbed fast.

“So, how many books does that have on there?”

Shuu looked over Nasutei’s shoulder, “Are you, like, being paid, or is this an unpaid internship?”

Touma looked like a deer in the headlights, “Um, I didn't ask.”

He laughed, “Did you, like, volunteer yourself for the slave labor known as an internship?”

“Dude, to get close to technology like that, yeah!”

“Okay, then.” Shuu shrugged.

Giggling, “You are so cute,” Nasutei said as she handed back his tablet and pinched his cheek. As he waved her off, she said, “You are my nerdy little son. Deal with it.”

Shuu giggled, too. “You are such an awkward pigeon.”

Touma waved them off, “I’m going to stay up a little and look at the stars. See if there’s anything different.”

And, while the rest slept, Touma noted the stars seemed similar. They had the constellations he was used to. Looking down to the earth, he noted Naaza working furiously, digging and planting, but what, he wasn’t sure. But, he worked like a mad-man.

Shaking his head, he went to bed.

Chapter 5

“Naaaaaaaaaa Sa-VEN-Yaaaaaaa Bababeets-ybaba!”

“What are you doing! That’s Anubisu’s cat!” Kayura whispered as loud as she could, watching Shuu hold Tarea up to the rising sun. Granted, Shuu’s voice was barely over a whisper, but it was still odd. She didn’t know how Seiji didn’t hear it as he was meditating right outside on the balcony in the rising sun.

“Don't worry. I'll show you the movie when we get home.” He said, smiling as he turned to her.

“That’s fine, Shuu-san, but maybe give her to me for now?” She said, reaching out to the peeved cat. She could see the irritation in her rapidly flipping tail.

“Naw,” Shuu answered, shifting her. “We bonded, it's okay.” But the tiny growl said otherwise. She jumped down to weave around Kayura’s feet. “She was scratching at the bedroom door to get out.” He said with a shrug. “Next time, I’ll leave you in there.”

Kayura giggled, “Did the orb take more out of you than you anticipated Shuu-san?”

“Listen, we're not talking about that right now.” The words were said lightly, but a hint of sadness still remained.

Kayura looked down, “Okay, I'm sorry.”

“No, no. It's okay. We're gonna pretend it didn't happen.”

She cocked her head so cute, “Is that healthy?”

“Have you been talking to Shin?” He asked with a touch of guilt.

Shaking her head, she answered, “I was just thinking about what Nasutei would have said.”

“That’s very responsible of you, but the answer is no. It's probably not that healthy, but we're still not going to talk about it.”

“That's fair, I suppose.”

“Aw, come here,” Shuu said, pulling her into a big hug. Her little arms came around him, giving back. “I really do appreciate your concern. I'm just going to put food on it until it goes away, so you don't have to worry.” The big smile on her face was worth it.

He looked up and saw Nasutei standing in the bedroom door. She was smiling at him. As Kayura wandered over to Shin and Ryo as they came out of their bedroom, Nasutei went over to Shuu, “You did an excellent job, and I'm proud of you.” Shuu blushed.

“Good morning, Touma-san.” Kayura bounced over to a freshly emerged Touma.

He waved her off, too bleary-eyed for hyper, “I need coffee.”

“We don't have any coffee.”

“I know. I just wanna go back to sleep.” He groaned, hearing Nasutei laugh.

“But what about your internship? You have to take care of that now.” She asked. “Our awkward pigeon has a job.”

Touma rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over to Nasutei. He leaned over to her and asked, "You doing okay? I mean... after yesterday?"

Nasutei squeezed his arm gently. What she wouldn't do for a cup of coffee. "Yeah... I'm okay. I kind of figured that's what I might see. Thank you for asking, though. How are you holding up, Touma?"

"You're welcome," Touma gave her an exhausted smile, "I'm alright. A bit homesick." He shrugged, "I think we need to go on a hunt for coffee. I'd kill for a triple espresso."

She rubbed her temples. "At the risk of sounding too young to say this, gurl, me too. Oh my god, what I would do for a coffee right now."

"Same gurl, same. I wonder if Iba has anymore hidden at his place?" Then his eyebrows rose as the tiniest of light-bulbs started turning on in his brain, "...Wendi's. Wendi Wendigo might have coffee."

"You know, as creepy as he... it... looks, the food was pretty good. You didn't get any stomach cramps after, right? I didn't get sick... Although I do wonder where the food is coming from." She didn't want to overthink it. Being fed and keeping healthy were more significant priorities. "I don't want to run the risk of pissing him off and losing access to that food."

"No, it was terrific. I'd eat there again. Some of the best “Wendy's” I've had. And don't worry, I've heard people taste like pork, not cow, so I think we're fine," He shrugged, "There was a whale in the sky, I'm sure there are purple and blue cows somewhere."

"Oh my god, you're probably right." Nasutei held her head in her hands, beyond thankful the caffeine headaches had subsided yesterday. "I had stopped trying to logic my way around this place because nothing makes much sense."

"I gave up when we got into town." He nodded, "You know we might want to go back to your place at some point to make sure it didn't get taken by the centipede monster in the lake or something."

Nasutei just stared. "...I didn't think about that."

Touma almost told her that he hoped it wasn't a girl looking for a nest, but decided against it. "Well, shit... How about we go back there tomorrow or the day after? Just to check on the place. And see if you have coffee hiding in the kitchen..."

“I definitely have coffee stashes in the kitchen, but you’re right. We have more pressing goals in the meantime.” Nasutei padded to the window, gazing out into the sky they hadn’t seen in what felt like forever. “At least we’re got this far, and we got the Suiko armor back. I am worried... The Oracle said this one was the easiest.”

"I almost, almost, want to ask which armor is the hardest to get." He cringed, "At the same time, I kinda don't wanna know."

“I’m really glad you didn’t. Somehow, I don’t think the owner of the most difficult armor would want to be prioritized, or vice versa.”

“I’m assuming the most difficult armor to obtain will be yours, given the existing precedent.” Seiji smiled faintly at Touma and Nasutei as he walked up. Touma groaned loudly.

Nasutei turned to face the blonde. “Good morning, Seiji. How’d you sleep?” She patted Touma on the back, adding, “That might be true, it might not be. At least we have a good idea where two more are.”

“I slept well. Thank you for asking.” Seiji paused for a moment. “It was aided, though, by not being haunted by dark memories stirred up the beacon. I hope your rest was relatively peaceful.”

Nasutei yawned and wiped some of the sleep from her eyes. “I slept about as well as I could, all things considered. Being upset is so exhausting...” She cast a glance back at the room she and Kayura shared. “Kayura was out like a light. She tried to insist that she do some laundry this morning, but I put a stop to that.”

Touma frowned, "Maybe she's like us; tries to keep her mind off things when something's bothering her?"

“She seems to think Anubisu got into a fight with Naaza’s ugly paint. You didn’t hear any fighting, did you?”

Touma thought for a moment. "I don't think so? I did put my earbuds in for a little bit while studying the stars, though. So, anyway, we got one armor, and we know where two others are. Do we wanna take on Hobart, or do we want to go to the train?”

“The train, the train!” Shuu repeated, “I'm not ready to get my ass cooked.”

Ryo agreed, “I feel like Hobart is probably a much more difficult problem to tackle than we are able to right now.”

“We need to take a few days to refortify ourselves. Continue building up our supplies and making allies.” Seiji added. “We can check the job board, too.”

“We also need to check out that new weird building, because the last time, apparently, the tank and jiangshi hopped out of there. We also need to make some more money so we can eat.”

Touma nodded, “It's not a bad idea to check in on the spider sisters and see how Iba is doing.”

Shuu shook his head, “That poor guy.”

Shin added, “We could also check on the soldiers on the way down.”

"Maybe the others and go down to meet your devotees?" Touma smirked at Seiji.

"Oh, do you mean the people thrown far into the future and into a world populated with beings unlike any they've ever heard of? Who managed, despite being lost, terrified, and having their minds and bodies slowly warped and poisoned, to not kill any of the beings we have met that we consider friends or allies? Those people?" Seiji said sharply.

"You're in a mood," Touma shrugged, "Yes. Them."

Seiji gave Touma a long look, biting back several harsh comments that came to mind. "Why don't you spend some time thinking of ways to help them?" he finally said before leaving.

Touma thought for a moment, watching Seiji walk off. He had been trying to lighten the mood, but once more read things wrong. Alright, he fucked up. He'd give Seiji space. His eyes darted to the small box of junk, and then he remembered the potatoes. Maybe the soldiers would appreciate having the potato-battery-light as a small comfort? He had plans for the light, but... "Hey Jun," he looked at the little spirit, "Are there bad creatures around here that are attracted to lights?"

The Ujigami’s flame pulsed happily, and it floated over to Touma, sitting on his shoulder. “Attracted? The keukegen and dodomeki don’t like the lights! I don’t know about anything that LIKES the light... Besides me, of course!”

Alright. Done. "You wanna help me make some lights, Jun?" He looked from the Ujigami to Nasutei, "Shuu wants the potatoes with the most eyes, whatever that means, 'cause he wants to try and grow some. Since I don’t know anything about food, would you pick them, please?"

“Oh, boy!” squeaked the ujigami. “Are we doing science, Touma-san? I’ve always wanted to do science, but the naga doesn’t let us in the lab. They say we might get in the way, but I said—"

Nasutei chuckled and left Touma to be assailed by the spirit. She knew what potatoes Touma was referring to, and left the ones suitable for growing to Shuu.

“—and we’re not solid anyway, but I’d like a lab jacket. I really like them—"

She placed the potatoes in front of Touma. “I think Jun likes you, Touma.”

Touma gave her an unsure smile. He was sure he wasn't good with kids, maybe he just had a knack for kids (dead or alive) named Jun? "Thanks," he took the potato and looked back at Jun, "Maybe we can find you a little jacket that's magic or something? But yes, we're doing science!" He held up the potato, "We're going to use this to make a battery so there can be light. Do you want to go pick out a light-bulb from one of the bathrooms we can use?" They wandered off.

And just a short time later, Touma put the last wire on the screw, watching the light-bulb slowly flicker on, "Ta-da! There is light!"

The little flame did circuits around Touma’s head, delighted. “We did it, Touma-san! We did SCIENCE!!”

Touma laughed. He needed to make a note about how excited Jun got about being able to help, and maybe it could change things between the naga and ujigami? "If I can find more potatoes later, or lemons, we can do this again. In the meantime," he took the wire off, "We can see if Shuu or Shin wants to take this to the soldiers downstairs later. They might appreciate having light. Even if it's just for a little bit."

“Yeah! I bet they would like a light... that isn’t us. They don’t speak our language, so it’s hard to make them feel better. They’re very sad and mad and scared.”

He frowned, "I'm sure we can think of something..." He thought for a while, but nothing came. “You know, I need to head down to the lab.”

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Devotees indeed, Seiji thought sourly. Only Howard would be considered anything remotely like that and even then... The dismissive nature of Touma's comment irritated Seiji on the soldiers' behalf. America wasn't like Japan, where spirits, gods, and demons were still a part of daily life for a large part of the country.

These soldiers - these survivors of a larger band - had been thrown into a situation they were woefully unprepared for and honestly? They hadn't done as poorly as they could have, all things considered.

~~~

Seeing as everyone else was on their way to various places, Kayura wondered about her “boys.” She had seen Shuten earlier, but the other three? She metaphorically cracked her knuckles and quietly opened the door to the Masho’s room.

Onii-san first. Kneeling next to the pile of blankets that contained precisely one Anubisu in its folds, Kayura placed her hand on what she thought was his shoulder. “Onii-san… Ohayo. Everyone else is getting up. Are you hungry?”

Anubisu breathed deeply, rousing at Kayura's voice. "I'm up. Why don't you get Rajura?" He needed her attention away from himself. The new shirt was fine to sleep in, but the pants were too confining, and he took them off, along with the vest. As her back was turned, he quickly dressed.

Kayura padded over to the next pile. “Rajura-san… Ohayo. Time to get up! Are you hungry?”

Rajura let out a low rumble as his hand blindly groped for the speaker in a half-sleeping state.

She had expected the grumbling, but not the hand grabbing her face. Kayura’s cheeks bulged out between Rajura’s fingers. “Rrgrruh-than,” came the muffled reply. “Pblessth leb guh.”

Finding his target, the Masho tried to pull her in close as his fingers went from her face to her neck. His grip wasn't harsh, but there was something incredibly intimate behind the gesture.

“E-eh??” She couldn’t help the fierce blush staining her cheeks. Kayura panicked and went about poking Rajura in the chin, the nose, and the forehead. “R-Rajura-san? I don’t think you’re awake yet eheh—“

He furrowed his brow at the poking, and his eye finally opened blearily to glare at- Oh. Oh no. Rajura sat up stiffly, face beet-red, and staring wide-eyed towards the floor. "K-Kayura-sama. I...I am so sorry."

Flustered, Kayura wholly forgot about Naaza and quickly made an excuse to flee the scene. “I-um-I think I hear Shuu-san calling for help in the kitchensoibettergohelpgoodbyerajurasan—“ The speed at which the little priestess exited the room would have made the Flash proud.

He rubbed at his brow, groaning. "Fuck."

Anubisu turned around as Kayura fled, turning back to Rajura. "And, all that was about what?" He asked as he finished buttoning up the vest.

"Nothing, it-" Rajura snapped, then sighed. He combed his fingers through his kinky mane and pushed himself to his feet. "I had a dream. I haven't dreamed in centuries, not since Arago took me under his wing. I...was not fully awake when she tried to rouse me."

Nodding, "I get that." Anubisu agreed with Rajura, having had bad memories resurface all night. "He got back in just a bit ago," He said, changing the topic to Naaza. "We should let him sleep." Rajura nodded and followed Anubisu out to the others.

Kayura was marveling at Anubisu’s strange choice of new attire. “Onii-san, these fit you so well. All these buttons...” Kayura was particularly impressed with the buttons at the wrists. How would one close them up without help? “You look positively modern!”

“Ah, yes.” Anubisu agreed, noticing the room was quiet. “Where have the others gone?”

Rajura shrugged as he glanced at Kayura. If he felt embarrassment for what had happened earlier, he kept it well hidden. "You were up before either of us, Lady Kayura."

“Everybodyyyyyy” Jun the ujigami whizzed passed their faces towards the sliding door that led to the balcony. “Everybodyyyyy~ we have a surprise for you! Come see! Come see!”

Rajura quirked an eyebrow at the excitable spirit. "What is it?" He stood up from his seat at the table to follow.

Anubisu nodded to Nasutei, embarrassed by her attention, as the ujigami zoomed in. He followed Rajura as he followed it outside.

Kayura and Nasutei followed the others outside onto the balcony, where twelve ujigami of varying colors had perched themselves on the railing. Jun joined them in the line.  
“Okay, everybody! Just like we practiced!”  
“Okay!”  
“I’m ready!”  
“Yeah!”

One by one, the ujigami created music. Much like a music box, each one lit up with a note as part of a larger, more complex song.

After the song was complete, the girls clapped, delighted.

“That was wonderful, Jun-san. Thank you so much!” praised Kayura.

Nasutei couldn’t stop herself from saying, “Aww, that was so cute! A concert, just for us?”  
“You made the sun come out!”  
“Yeah! You’re heroes!”

Rajura frowned as he shifted his weight. "Uh, y-yes. Thank you, Jun. That was lovely." He cleared his throat, then gave Anubisu a gentle elbowing. "Wasn't it?"

Finding the song rather haunting, but understanding what he was supposed to say (and he detested having to obey the 'supposed to say' part), "Yes, it was lovely. Maybe we should find the others?"

Kayura nodded, and the procession of ujigami gave their goodbyes.  
“Good job, everyone!”  
“YAAY! We did it!”  
“Thank you for listening!”  
“See you later!”

All but Jun floated down to the ground, disappearing out of sight. Kayura made her way to the door, saying, “Nasutei-san told me which apartment the others went to, so I can lead you there.”

Nasutei went to find her car keys. “I’m going to make a run back to the mansion. I’m hoping I can bring back some coffee to help those poor boys in the morning. Don’t worry, Shuten is coming with me.”

“Be safe, Nasutei-san.”

“I will, promise.”

"Are you sure that's a safe idea, Yagyu-san?" Anubisu asked.

“I think so. As safe as it can be, anyway.” She tapped her chin, brows furrowing. “I’m hoping to grab more food, blankets, coffee, clothing...” She then made a gun with her fingers. “And, I can shoot lasers now. But if you don’t think it’s a good idea, would you like to tag along?”

Before Anubisu could relay an answer, Rajura interjected. "Oh, no, I'm sure we can find something to entertain us, Nasutei-san. You and Shuten go on ahead." He smiled brightly, almost a little too much for comfort.

He felt Rajura pulling him out and it felt odd. Once out the door, Anubisu asked, "Do you think it's a good idea for her to go off on her own? The mansion wasn't exactly safe last time."

"She's not going alone, Shuten will be with her. And upon their return, I fully intend to tease him mercilessly for it," he said smugly. "Besides, she's already proven she can defend herself." Tapping a nail along the metal railing, he surveyed the apartment lot with amusement. "We ought to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors. Unless you have plans to go gallivanting off with someone yourself?"

The implications either missed Kayura entirely, or she chose wisely to ignore them. “I don’t understand why Touma-san and Shuu-san want coffee. It tastes terrible.” Leading the way down, it was easy to find Seiji and the others.

Following Kayura, "Let's do the introductions and then find something productive to do. Maybe we can find something for breakfast for everyone." He didn't think this would go over as well as the others think.

Blind Me With Science

Touma entered the main lobby and made his way to the stairs. He was still a bit on the groggy side, but hey, he was on time!

The ujigami at the front desk greeted Touma as he went by.  
“Good morning!”  
“Thank you for helping!”  
“The sun is back! Yaaaaaay!”

Dashing up the stairway, he strode over to the door to the lab, knocking a few times. They didn't say he could just go in unannounced after all, and he made that mistake with his dad once. Touma’s knocks were answered swiftly.

As the door opened, Diya was right there waiting for him. “Good morning, Touma. Please come inside.” The lab was less cluttered than he remembered it last, mainly due to the extra space the naga had secured on the 4th floor. “I’ve relayed my report from yesterday. I have to commend you and your group for your efforts.”

"I'm not sure I did too much compared to others," He answered after remembering everything he had to see his friends and comrades go though. There was a lot of guilt there, but also a considerable amount of relief, even if his worst memory seemed too small compared to others.

He shook his head, "But we did achieve a goal, we have others we're trying to do. And bringing the sun out will benefit everyone." Holding up the tablet, he continued, "I did look over the requests on here last night. I've added a few buildings I noticed that might be worth a look for the solar panels. I also added notes on a small successful project I did earlier, and the ujimagi at our place was very helpful with it. I mean, it was small, and compared to what I see here, maybe a bit childish, but hey a success is still a success."

Diya kept his attention on Touma despite the activity of other naga around him. Two were working on what appeared to be solar panels that could be rolled up like a carpet. “As you said, success is success. Now we can sunbathe. I’ve been wondering what that would feel like. Thank you for the maps. I’ll add the markings to my map.”

The naga pulled a similar tablet from beneath his arm. Holding it near Touma’s, both beeped, and the information transferred instantaneously. “We have yet to figure out what is blocking wireless signals, but sometimes we can transfer information from device to device via proximity.”

He remembered something and pulled out his phone, "Something must be going on because I did get a phone call the other night. I wasn't able to hear anything more than static, though."

Diya tilted his head in surprise. “Oh? You received a call from somewhere else? Could you tell me more about that? When exactly was it? Under what conditions did you receive the call? Did you know the caller?”

He had the tablet out, ready to take notes.

Touma nodded, "What's this world called anyways? I got a call from my friend Jun. He lives in a suburb of Tokyo." He turned on his phone and checked his received calls, showing Diya the time stamp. "I was outside on the balcony of the apartment when I got the call. I had been looking around with the binoculars you've lent me."

“Hmm? What is the world called? That I don’t know, Touma. However, the city is Sahrij Al'ahlam. It’s Arabic, coined by the djinn. It means Cistern of Dreams. It’s more concise than anything else we’ve heard.” The naga leaned towards Touma, balancing on his long tail, to get a good look at the human’s phone. “I see. I’ll look into it. I’m intrigued.”

Djinn... Djinn... Touma wants to roll arcana to see if he knows what that is. "Thanks, Diya." He offered a smile, "I have something I wanted to ask you about. Do you guys have, like, a portable translating device or something? I can't use Google Translate here, I tried, and we've got those other humans living below us now. They are a group of soldiers from America and only speak English. I'm sure you've heard they've been less than friendly to other creatures around here, three of my friends speak English fluently so they've been teaching them a few things."

He sighed, "But they can't always be there, so I thought maybe a language translating device would be useful. We, humans, get nasty when scared, and this could help prevent accidents."

The naga sighed, noting Touma’s descriptions of humanity - dangerous when frightened and/or ignorant. “We have a device that might do the trick. Right this way.”

Touma was led through the office-turned-lab, around large and infinitely complex machines and naga working with incredible tools the size of ballpoint pens. Diya stopped at a series of filing cabinets, all marked in what appeared to be Hindi. Opening the second drawer from the top of the third filing cabinet, Diya pulled out a device no larger than Touma’s cell phone. It was matte black and thin like a cellphone with a singular button on the bottom center, a speaker on the top, and a touch screen in the middle.

“Have them take good care of this,” he explained. “You can set the output language using the touch screen menus, and for the input, select detect language. It will translate whatever is being spoken into English text on the screen. That should be simple enough for them. Obviously, we have much more complex devices, but we’ll start simple, hmm?”

It was so tough not to be distracted by all the techy toys he passed, but damn he tried. Seeing Diya pull the small machine out, he gave him his full attention, nodding as he was told how to use it.  
"I think simple is the best way. They've never seen tech like this. They might be a bit freaked out, but they seem smart enough to know that'll help them. I'll make sure they know to take outstanding care of it."

“They’re from some other time, aren’t they? I’ve heard they came with Hobart, but trying to find them to ask sounds rather... dangerous.” Diya knew full well his and his pseudo-siblings’ appearance was more than likely going to get them filled full of holes. At least the humans with Touma were more amicable. “The device will also translate what they speak into whatever language was last detected, so while it may take time, they should, in theory, be able to communicate effectively.”

He held the device, "Thanks, Diya. Is there anything I can try and help you guys with around here today?"

Touma’s request garnered Diya’s attention and quite a bit of thought. “Our biggest priorities at the moment are setting up solar panels and trying to acquire most technology from the future, but we cannot do that without the train. Oh, and I’ve been informed that we will not need any further raiju.”

"They are from the year 1944, so right before the end of WWII. Hobart has people fused to its front that used to be part of their squad. My friends and I need something from Hobart, so that's probably something we'll team up with them on. I'll take all the notes, don't worry." Ah no more raiju, okay, so that's one thing off the plate. "My friends and I need the train and tunnels too for a few things. We talked about investing that in a couple of days after getting some rest."

“I see. As much as I’d like to ask them questions, I fear my appearance might be too much, given how they seem to react to non-humans. It does raise the question of timelines. What do you need from Hobart?” The naga seemed genuinely curious, as if it was something interesting to ponder.

"You remember how yesterday my friend Shin helped that whale and then had a suit of armor on? It belonged to him in the first place. We each gave one, well, Kayura and Nasutei don't. We lost them somehow in our world, and they ended up here, and we need to find them. We have reason to believe another is stuck inside of Hobart." Diya had already seen one armor, no harm letting him know about the others at this point.

“Oh! How interesting. I’ve never heard of these armors.” The tip of the naga’s tail twirled with interest. “Of course, I grew up here, apart from the place you came from. Nagendra thinks our clutches were spirited away before we hatched. For what purpose, we do not know.” That would be something else to ponder. “In any case, I do hope you are successful in your mission.”

"So do I." They needed the armor to get home. ...a few ideas struck him. "I think I'll explore the city a little more to help with those solar panels. Maybe there are places for wind turbines, too?"

Diya’s expression turned to one of pride. “Now, you are thinking like one of us, Touma.”

He beamed. "I'll come by again tomorrow with anything I find."

Diya bowed his head and followed Touma out, pleased to know someone else out there was as interested in problem-solving and science as the naga were.

Before going out to scout the area, he made his way to the floor that the Oracle was on. He walked towards Hibiscus, "Morning."

The door to the new 4th-floor office of the Oracle of Delphi was open, and the dryad Hibiscus could be seen moving things around - specifically, pots full of loamy earth. She turned her head when she heard a voice. “Ooh, look who it is! Hey sugar. What are you up to all by yourself? Oh, before I forget!”

The dryad planted a kiss square on his cheek. “That’s for being a hero and making the rain go away! Look at you, saving everybody. What can little old Hibiscus do for you, hmm?”

Touma froze for a good few minutes. His brain was trying to process the peck on the cheek, while a faint pale pink blush came over his face.

"Umm ermm... thank you.." he rubbed his neck nervously. "I have a question for you about the Oracle." He took a few minutes to explain to her the soldiers were living just below them, "I was thinking they could come here to ask her how they can get home. They've had a shit time of things. But I wanted to see if she could understand English? It's the only language they speak, Shin, Shuu, or Seiji could translate, but..."

The dryad giggled behind her hand. “Gosh, all of you are so cute, you know that? You’re going to give my sisters and me such a hard time. Speaking of, have you seen Sakura or Ume? I haven’t seen them in a while. Sisters from another orchard and all that.” But she was getting ahead of herself. “English? Probably. I mean, she seems to understand everybody. How that works, I don’t know. I only knew Greek when I came here, but I started learning more over time. My Japanese is pretty good, wouldn’t you say?”

Nodding, he said, "It's excellent. I'll let the others know so they can bring the soldiers by sometime."  
Give them a hard time..? Was this flirting.....? If so and he figured this out, then as Shuu might say, these girls are very forward. "I um think I've just met your sisters at the bathhouse, they really like my friend Shuu." He smirked a bit at the memory, "I'm going to look around town today, maybe I'll run into your other sisters? Do they own a business here too?"

Hibiscus shifted her weight, hands on her hips. “Not to be a party-pooper, but I’ve heard the soldiers are dangerous. I don’t feel comfortable letting them in if they’re dangerous. Delphi can’t really defend herself, and I can only do so much...”

"That's fair. I understand the worry. I'm not sure if they would want to come or not anyways, but I figured I'd ask while I was here. They've been to the bathhouse, so your sisters met them." Hearing about these other sisters, he started to wonder how big her family was. "If I end up that way, I guess I could ask about them if you want?"

Touma’s next offer earned a nod. “Well, Tsubaki has a perfumery not too far from the market. She sells her wares out of a little shop over there. But Sakura and Ume? I don’t know if they have a business. The three of them taught the four of us Japanese, and we taught them Greek.”

“Oh, they’ve been to the bathhouse? I’m sure Columbine would have given them a run for their money if they were troublemakers. That makes me feel better. Thanks, dearest!” Another quick peck on the cheek was his reward, for better or worse. “If you’re over there and you don’t mind, tell Tsubie that old Hibby says hello.”

He blushed brighter than before. "You... you're welcome. I'll um...I'll head off nowokaybye-" he quickly made his way out of the office.

As Touma exited post-haste, the dryad’s sweet laughter filled his ears. He didn’t notice the bright orange hibiscus flower she’d left behind in his hair like a calling card.

The sun shone brightly overhead, perhaps making the journey to the school (whose pool the group had captured the raiju) feel more mundane. On his way, some dokkaebi were carrying backpacks and gave Touma a nod. Approaching the school, several cars were left abandoned along the street, and the fence Ibaraki had attempted to destroy hung on for dear life, leaning at a very steep angle.

He paused, looking at the fence, pulling the binoculars he looked towards the area, checking to see if a raiju might be there before he dared go further. Touma wanted to check the pool to see if it still had oil-water in it. And tango with a lightning creature was not on his list of things to do today.

Pulling out the wondrous binoculars and taking a sweep of the area, Touma found three child-sized heat signatures inside the school building itself, but no raiju.

Feeling satisfied, he put the binoculars away and headed up to the fence. From this distance, he was unable to tell if the water in the pool is normal or oily, so as he held his hands out for some balance, he walked over the fence, making his way to the pool.

The pool’s water had a psychedelic sheen to it in the new sunlight. Definitely oily. Touma took a mental note of the water then looked up to the school building. It might not be the best idea to go in alone... “I'll just check around the outside a bit,” he thought. He began looking around to see if there was a clear path from the pool to the school.

Touma spotted a pair of doors leading into the main school building, presumably connected to a locker room. The pool had segmented dark tiles ideal for lap swimming. The weather had heavily damaged the name of the school itself, but Touma could make out the words middle school.

“A middle school, huh?” He walked towards the doors leading there. “I bet the track area could be used for solar panels or as a place to set up a small wind turbine. Unless they are covered by plants or something.” Touma mused.

Through the doors, he could see a staging area with lockers and showers on his left with another set of doors in front of him. Nodding to himself, he walked around the building. When he finally found the track, he looked around and took ten minutes just to study where the sunlight fell and how much nature grew back since whenever the school was brought here. Once he was satisfied, he looked at the school again, wondering who'd be willing to explore that with him later, before leaving the grounds.

Touma made his way back down the path and headed to the hospital. That would definitely be one place that needed power! He made his way there, wondering if maybe that water spirit called Mami Wata would be in? He had that little translator just in case. And if he remembered right, the spider sisters had said she was the head doctor? If so, then it would be a good idea to ask her if she wanted solar panels on the roof.

Walking down the street, Touma found several dokkaebi cleaning the areas in front of their shops. Some looked up at him, and some ignored him entirely.

Just before the hospital, though, he caught sight of one particular oni, one sleeve pulled back and a rake in his hand, pulling something out of a vast network of spiderwebs strung between the jorogumo's shop and the surrounding buildings.

He smiled at seeing Ibaraki then noticed what he was doing. "Iba!" He called to his friend and walked over to see him. "What's up?"

"AAAHHHH?!!?" It seemed that Ibaraki wasn't paying any attention, and Touma's call to him startled the oni. With incredible force, Ibaraki launched the rake through the air, and it landed squarely through the windshield of a blue sedan across the street.

Touma watched with wide eyes as the rake went on its short flight, "Whoa sorry..." He looked from the rack to Iba, "I don't always sneak up on others. I just wanted to see how you're doing..?"

WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO went the car alarm.

With a great sigh, Ibaraki pulled his loose right sleeve and wrapped it around his head in deep embarrassment. "....hello, fellow blue-haired fellow."

"Ibaraki-doji!" came a shrill cry from inside the anime shop. The doors were pulled open, and Kasane stepped out, a small pink bag on her shoulder. "What happened?"

The oni groaned, ears splitting from the whine of the car alarm. "I... wasn't paying attention."

Blessedly, the alarm seemed to shut itself off.

Looking around the oni, Kasane waved. "Oh! Touma! What a pleasant surprise! I hear you're a hero. A particular oni told us allllll about it!"

"Hi, Kasane. I didn't do as much as the others..." He answered truthfully with an unsure smile. "And I am sorry for startling Iba; I forget I'm really stealthy... eh heh... I just came to see how he was doing after helping us out yesterday."

Kasane patted the oni on the back, who was busy trying to hide in his enormous loose sleeve. "Don't mind him, Touma. He's just embarrassed. You see, he came over right after everything happened yesterday--"

"I couldn't sleep," Ibaraki mumbled, shuffling up to the side of the building to lean on it.

"--and he told us about how Shin got his magical... armor-suit-thing back, and the whale was doing flips in the air-- We heard the noises and went on the roof and my goodness, that was a sight to see! So Saori and I got to thinking and what do you think about--" Reaching into her bag, Kasane pulled out what appeared to be a plush toy... of Ibaraki. "Merchandiiiiiiise~?"

It. Was. Adorable! Definitely, he could see his mom sending him, or something he could picture Kayura having in her room. He smiled, "Oh my god! Iba, that is nothing to be embarrassed about! You're a soft action figure! People love these, especially where I'm from." Touma looked closer at the plush. It was well made, and damn it, he was impressed. "Shuten doesn't have anything like this, and you really helped us out yesterday."

Kasane was giddy over Touma's praise. "Everything is handmade, obviously, and I was just working on the velcro patch for the hair." Her tapered finger pointed to a spot on Ibaraki-dollie's hair where a velcro patch had been applied. "I wanted it to be authentic, you know? So, of course, we had to embroider the eyes, the teeth, the eyebrows, his yukata is handmade and…"

Out from the bag came a tiny plush Aki. The spider seamstress attached him to the velcro patch. "See? Authentic."

Ibaraki groaned of embarrassment. "...I didn't even do very much..."

"Don't you worry, Touma. I'll make sure your hair is just the right shade of blue. And Shuten gets one too, of course. All of you do!"

"You did more than I did, you took the depression ball up a few flights of stairs. I didn't get a chance to." Turning from Ibaraki, it hit him... wait. Wait. WAIT. "...You're making one of all of us?" Was this "Surprise Touma Day"? First Seiji snaps at him-he deserved that though-then Hibiscus kisses his cheek TWICE, and now plush toys? "Wow.. thanks? That is a first, at least for me."

"Oh, of course, we have to have an entire Heroes of the City line, Touma. It's called branding. Look, I've even got this bag," Kasane turned, displaying the side of the pink bag. Emblazoned upon, it was a chibi version of Rajura's face in embroidery. "Fancy and functional. What do you think?"

It was Rajura’s face, so it had to be Saori who created that one. She just left out all the hearts and kissy lips. "I think a few of my friends are going to be just as embarrassed as Iba and I am here for it."

"Branding, Touma! Don't worry. We'll work up licensing fees. Think about it! Residual income! Once everybody here knows you're the ones who helped bring the sun back, I'm sure we won't be able to make these items fast enough!"

Ibaraki groaned again, his face flushed up to his ears. "Herrmmmm... Kasane-san? Could... could I have another rake so I can get back to work? ....please?"

The jorogumo woman giggled. "Oh, yes, sorry. I got distracted. You've been doing a great job, Ibaraki-doji. Look how many you've collected!" Reaching down to the oni's feet, Kasane collected a plastic bucket full of giant, black, winged bugs the size of house cats. Most were covered in webbing. "Saori is going to be so excited."

"What the hell are those?"

“These?” Kasane motioned to the bucket. “These are delicious.”

Ibaraki, likely sensing Touma’s growing horror, stepped in. “Fellow blue man, do you remember when we asked the little gray girl about the new tower? She made the spider-fingers.”

The oni looked forlornly at his single hand. He could not make the spider-fingers. Sighing, he continued. “These bugs came out of the new building last night.”

“And guess who’s the resident experts at bug-catching~?” trilled the spider. “Now, we’re thinking of making nets if these juicy boys will be making a menace of themselves.”

Well... okay yeah, that checked out. "Right so giant bugs. Anything else come out of there, yet? We were thinking of investigating it later."

Kasane shook her head. “Nothing else so far. We’ve only webbed this area since we didn’t have much time, but who knows how many of them are flitting around.” Before returning to the shop to retrieve another rake, she added, “I’m glad Rajura isn’t with you. Saori would kill me if she missed seeing him.”

Touma chuckled. "I'll let the others know later."

Ibaraki blinked and turned to Touma. “What are you up to today, fellow blue man? Where is your usual group?”

"I am helping the naga with something, and just exploring the town now the rain's gone." Touma answered, "I think the others are helping the other humans."

Ibaraki cringed. "My fellow, just between you and me?" He leaned in and down as if to speak universal secrets. "...I don't think the humans like people like us. People... with blue hair."

Touma gave a sage nod and spoke in a low voice, "When humans are scared, they don't like anything. Even butterflies can scare them."

"Oni don't get scared." he snorted, puffing up his chest. "We get mad."

"Well, don't get mad too much around here, Ibaraki-doji. You'll ruin more small Hobarts that way." came Kasane's voice. She produced another rake and empty bucket for the oni on their payroll. "Is there anything I can help you with, Touma?"

Touma thought a moment, "Maybe. There is a plush toy I'd like to know the price of. Also, I'm looking for buildings to put up solar panels on with the naga, not sure if you or your sister want that, but hey." He shrugged.

Kasane's eyes lit up. "You want a plush toy? Which one? If you promise to advertise, I'll give you one for free!"

Ibaraki looked down at the rake, then started scratching his back with it. "What's a solar panel, Touma-san?"

"Solar power? That's smart..." The spider woman turned to gaze up the shop's façade. "Hmm... with power, we'd at least have lights. Sure! Would you like to take a look up there?"

"I think that would depend on the advertising... but yes, I'd love to take a look up there if it's possible." He looked at Iba, "Solar panels are blocks of special metals and glass that take the sunlight and turn it into electricity."

"Well, hop on then, Touma!" Kasane patted her giant spider backside with a smile. "There's no stairs, so the Spider Express is the only way you're getting up there."

As the pair ascended up the side of the building, Touma hanging on for dear life, Ibaraki called up, "What's electricity?!?"

"Friendly lightning...?" Touma answered, unsure how else to describe just what electricity was because electrons or magnetism was unlikely to cut it. It wasn't a wrong answer per se. Hanging onto Kasane felt silly, and he was sure he'd never live it down if anyone saw him. Science or not! He was glad the tablet had a camera, it would come in handy here. They'd be able to see just how much room they could work with for the panels.

The journey up the three floors of the spider girl's shop was incredibly easy, as Kasane's spider limbs quickly found ledges with which to climb. "Nothing too fancy up here, fairly flat." Once horizontal, Touma found the roof to be, indeed, reasonably flat. There was a square indentation in the roof where a duct system might have been. Some oily rain was sitting in small puddles. With some quick mental math, he estimates the roof was roughly 10,000 square feet.

"Do you think the naga will let us have solar panels? I can string up some cute lights in the shop... By the way, what plushie are you looking for? We don't have all of them done quite yet."

Touma took out the tablet, made some quick notes on the measurements, and then took a few photos for good measure. "I don't see why they wouldn't. You got the space, and the sun hits the roof.”  
He looked at her, and the was one he was thinking of was the Pokemon he saw on the first day they met – but he got the feeling he and her were thinking two different things. And that was fine. Or he could be wrong. "What ones are done?" “This might be useful later for things, heh.”

"Well, Saori went out for dye so we can finish Naaza, Shuu, Kayura, and the others, but Ibaraki, Ryo, Rajura, you and Shin are finished! We wanted to get a head start on prototypes, you know~?"

Not his little plush, that was cute but creepy... though maybe he could send it to his mom? Thought for later. Not Rajura, he wanted to live to see tomorrow. Shin or Ryo could be fun, and Ryo would have the best reaction at seeing a little him. But... "I'll take the Iba one. I'll bring the others by tomorrow or the day after, and you two can surprise them with the rest. How's that sound?"

From his vantage point, Touma could see quite a bit of the city - Ibaraki working with his rake and bucket, the medicine shop of He Xiangu, the Dokkaebi Korean Barbeque, and beyond.

"An entire set? Well, I think that can be arranged! I know Saori will want to see what Rajura thinks of the plush. She spent so much time trying to make him perfect. Ugh. Anyway, let's get you back to the ground."

Gravity forced Touma to be smushed into Kasane's back, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'm excited about solar panels... I'll have to convince Saori to let me decorate."

"She's pretty smitten, isn't she? I'm not good at telling things like that, but it's undeniable." He glanced around, taking in the view as they got closer to the ground. Weird as this was, riding a spider lady and all, it was kind of nice to see more of the city from high up. Once he had Tenku back, he was going for a nice long flight.

"She's absolutely convinced Rajura is her prophesized husband, but I think the description was a little too vague, and she was a little too eager." The jorogumo put her hands on her hips. 

He hopped off when they got a few feet from the ground. "Thanks for taking me up there, Kasane. I'm going to head over to the hospital next to see if the doctor there is interested in solar power too. I went by the school earlier-do you know if anyone lives there?"

His questions about the school had her pause for thought. "Hmm... no, not that I'm aware of. I mean, there's a lot of places we haven't been to, so you never know." She shrugged. "If you go by the hospital, tell Mami I said hello!"

"Oh, she speaks Japanese then?"

"She does! She speaks quite a few languages. I think that's part of the whole goddess package or something."

Touma nodded, "Must be. She wasn't there the first time we went, so I hope she is this time. Later Kasane, bye Iba!" He waved goodbye to Iba before making his way over to the hospital.

As Touma made his way over to the hospital, he could hear the giggling of children playing in the parking lot. There, he found three androgynous-looking children with dark skin and thick dark hair. They were playing with an inflated rubber beach ball, kicking it with legs made entirely out of crystal clear water. In fact, everything from their waist down was made of water. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Touma, leaving the ball to bounce aimlessly while they ran inside the hospital, whose automatic doors were standing open.

Touma's eyebrows rose as the kids ran off. Okay, add that to the list of weird shit I've seen here and moved on. “Don't dwell, Touma, don't dwell.” He began walking to the doors when -

GRRRUUUMMMMBLLLLEEE

"...Oh yeah... I didn't eat breakfast..." Oops. Without his phone on all the time, he didn't have his alarms set to remind him about the importance of food. And after what happened with Seiji this morning and wanting to get to the lab on time, he just forgot.

Well, he could head back to the apartment or see if he could find the others. It wasn't like he had any money on him. Touma walked back from the hospital, deciding to go back later.

Soldier Boys

A slow sinking sensation filled Seiji as he walked up to the American soldiers’ apartment door. He’d done it again, hadn’t he? Snapped undeservingly at a friend making a joke or asking a simple question.

He hadn’t had Thesan’s grace very long and already seemed to be failing to uphold the values she’s claimed to see in him.

Sighing, he knocked and resolved to apologize as soon as he was sure his temper was under control. He could hear movement inside the apartment, and after a few moments, a familiar face opened the door; it was Raymond Spencer. His green eyes looked much more rested than when Seiji saw him last.

He respectfully saluted Seiji. “Good morning, sir. Permission to speak freely?”

Seiji stared. “I’m not a soldier,” he said, “so a salute is, ah, unnecessary. And please, speak freely. That is an American specialty, after all.”

Raymond nodded once. “Thank you, sir, but you saved our sorry asses, and there’s not much I can do or say to really thank you right properly. A salute’s the least I can do.” The soldier leaned back and gestured to someone Seiji couldn’t see, and soon enough, the once-fallen soldier stood beside Raymond.

Now that his eyes were open, Seiji could see Robert Fischer’s were blue. “You must be one of the fellas I’ve heard so much about. I’m Robert Fischer, second lieutenant. My men and I owe you and yours a real debt of gratitude. Truly.”

Seiji offered Fischer a polite bow. “I’m just glad we were able to arrive in time to keep all of you from suffering even more.”

“We’re tryin’ to let the other boys sleep a little bit. It’s been a real long time since we were in a safe zone, but to be honest, I’m not sure what to make of all this.” Fischer waved his hand about, encompassing as much of the world as he could. “Speaking of, we sure heard a lot of noise last night, and we woke up today, and the clouds are gone! Funny that, huh?”

“Ah, yes. That was... We may have had something to do with that.” Seiji took a moment to consider. “May I step inside? The explanation may take some time.” Another idea struck him. “Or perhaps you and Ray would care to accompany me and get food? There are several options, and I can introduce you to those we have sampled. We have enough funds to pick up something simple to share.”

Fischer and Raymond looked at each other and nodded. “Howard can stay behind,” Fischer said finally. “We need someone to stand guard no matter what, but I sure would love some food in my belly. Oh, and by the way—“ He leaned towards Seiji and muttered quietly, “Don’t eat the dogs.”

Seiji nodded slowly. “We were fortunate enough to be warned off before having to consider that. Please, whenever you’re ready, we can depart. I’ll do my best to answer the questions I’m sure you have.”

Raymond seemed relieved. “I’ll let Howard know he’s on guard duty and that we’ll be back soon with some food for everybody.”

Shuu led the group, including the Masho, down the steps to the second floor to join up with Seiji and the GIs. Potato lantern in hand. He had to admit, as much as it killed him to be using food this way, he had to admit this was fucking brilliant and a nice gesture. ((add info on meeting masho))

Seiji nodded in greeting as Shuu, and several others appeared. “Good morning,” he said politely. “We were just about to pick up some food for Fischer and his men.”

Shuu smiled. "Ah, yes. Now you're speaking my language. Speaking of food, or food used for other purposes, Touma made you guys this light... With a potato!"

Seiji stepped back into the hallway and gestured towards the new arrivals. “These are more of our friends,” he said and began making introductions.

Both Raymond and Fischer stood at attention and saluted to the men and the young lady. If they were part of the original group that saved them, they must’ve been good, right? “Thank you kindly. Howard’s gonna get a kick out of this. Tater light.”

Fischer snorted. “His accent’s thicker than I remember.”

“Ever since Je—I mean Seiji showed up, it’s gotten real thick.”

“Real pleasure meeting all of you, and... thank you, sincerely. If it wasn’t for all of you, well... my men might not be here. I sure as hell wouldn’t be here.”

Seiji softly sighed.

Shuu gave the man he recognized as Fischer one of his patented disarming grins. "Don't worry about it. We're just glad to help. After we get some food, we'll round up the guys that didn't get to wash up yesterday and head to the bathhouse. I'm kind of ready for a quick scrub myself after climbing all those stairs yesterday."

“You know, it’s not so bad. The smell, I mean.” Fischer reminisced to his school days, which weren’t all that far away. “It’s just like the locker room. I’m just glad to be alive and out of those grimy old buildings. I’m a soldier, sure, but I appreciate comfort.” Raymond extended his hand to Shuu, then regarded the Masho. “Should probably introduce ourselves too. I’m Raymond, and this is Robert Fischer, our superior officer. We’ll introduce the rest of the boys later.”

Fischer nodded along, looking up at the sky. It was so enjoyable to see the sun again and not be in blistering humidity. “I’ve got a question for you fine gentleman and little miss. We heard a terrible racket last night, set up a perimeter and... well... saw a whole damn whale just floppin’ around up there. You know anything about that?”

Shuu just grinned big and gave Shin a meaningful look. "Wanna tell 'em?" He asked.

Seiji gave Shuu an arch look as he started translating for everyone.

Shin smiled at Shuu and turned to the soldiers. "This is going to sound even crazier than what you've already experienced. Maybe this might help." Shin summoned his subarmor. 

The two soldiers jumped back when Shin's body pulsed with light, and he was wearing something entirely different. "WHOA WHOA!"

"Before coming to this world and developing the abilities you've seen us use, some of us also had magical armor we used to fight malevolent beings within our own time. We don't know the details, but somehow our armors disappeared from our time and were transported here. We believe they have been causing some of the problems here. That whale was being tormented by my armor and causing the oily rain."

It was difficult for them to focus on what Shin was saying. Their eyes were glued to this miraculous new suit he was wearing. Fischer swallowed the lump in his throat. "Is... is it safe? To touch, I mean. Where'd your suit come from?"

“It’s safe to touch. And the how of it all,” Seiji said after translating, “would best be told over food.” Ryo nodded emphatically after hearing "food" translated.

Fischer and Raymond looked at each other, stomachs growling. "Fair enough. Where can we get some grub around here?"

Seiji paused, thinking. Then, turning to the others, he quickly said in Japanese, “While burgers may be more familiar to them, I think Wendi’s presence may be... a bit much. What do you think about taking them to try Korean barbecue?”

Rajura nodded. "I have no qualms about that." 

Shuu beamed. "That's a great idea!" And switching to English, he added. "Oh, man, are you guys in for a treat. So you remember those little fellas with dragon faces?"

Raymond raised an eyebrow. "...yeah, they're... I don't even know how to describe those fellas. Little... red-skinned... I-dunnos."

"They're called dokkeabi. They ALL have the last name Kim if that is easier to say or remember. Those little fuckers are AMAZING cooks. They could cook circles around me. And I'm a chef! Oh my god, just wait ‘til you try this stuff. The balance of spices and the flavor profiles..." he put a hand on Ray's shoulder and one over his own heart. "God, it makes me miss my kitchen."

Fischer didn't have an intelligible reply for all of this. He'd seen flying whales, hopping vampires, snot dogs, red-skinned goblin creatures, and a screaming tank. "You know what? If they say the dokkies are good, then they're good. What have we got to lose but an empty stomach?"

Raymond sighed. He couldn't really argue. "Well, let us go get the guns, just in case--"

"Ray, I highly doubt the dokes will want us to come in with guns."

“We travel armed,” Seiji noted, touching the mace hanging on his belt. “Perhaps limit yourselves to pistols and leave the rifles for your men?”

Raymond gave a nod. "Makes sense. I'd feel better being armed to some degree. I mean, we're walking around with stuff from storybooks."

Fischer patted Raymond on the back. "We're ready when you are, gentlemen."

Anubisu leaned over to Rajura, "This will certainly be an interesting meal."

Rajura gave him a subtle nod. "Especially since we can't communicate very well. I can understand them with this spell, but I can't reply to them without risking Shuu-san mucking up my words."

"But, that can still make it interesting." He answered with a smirk.

The dokkaebi and the two soldiers were having an awkward staring contest.

The language barrier aside, Fischer and Raymond had no idea what to do with themselves when so close to something they thought of as either mythical or the worst hallucination they'd ever experienced. Seated around the table for food, just like in any restaurant back in America, Fischer and Raymond stuck close to those that spoke English.

Kim Ra Jae regarded the soldiers with suspicious sideways glances. The last time they'd seen the soldiers, his fellow dokkaebi had been shot at. With the recommendation of the other humans, the soldiers had been allowed inside - for now.

Kim Ra Jae handed out menus and preferred to communicate with the humans who had proven their worth. "Drinks? Drinks? Want drinks?"

"Hot tea would probably be best for everyone," Anubisu said, wanting some himself. "Unless you think the soldiers need something stronger."

“It may be best if they avoid intoxicants,” Seiji suggested.

"Tea's probably a good idea. I could use the caffeine" Shuu mused, switching then to English. "We're thinking of doing tea to drink. A bit of a pick-up but not too strong. You both okay with that?"

Fischer, watching the others play with their chopsticks, rolled up his sleeves. Raymond was impressed with his commanding officer's apparent dexterous skill with them. "Tea's fine. Hell, anything is fine after drinking that terrible rainwater. I'm not about to look a gift..." Screwing up his face, Fischer leaned towards Shuu. "....what are these little fellows called again?"

"Dokkaebi. But if it's easier, you can call them Kim-san. That's like saying, Mr. Kim. They're used to us calling them that, so I'm sure they won't mind."

Fischer and Raymond nodded, and while Kim Ra Jae was taking orders, Fischer was explaining how to use the chopsticks. Taking everyone's orders, the dokkaebi gave the soldiers one last glance before disappearing into the kitchen in the back. 

"I've never had Korean barbecue," Raymond said to Shin. "Is it really good?"

Shuu nodded. "It's different from deep south American barbeque because the tradition and culture are different, but it is equally good. I'm sure Howie'd have some feelings on comparing the two."

"Howard has feelings on everything." murmured Raymond. It was then that the appetizers and tea were brought out from the kitchen by several dokkaebi. The soldiers did what they could with their limited language to thank the little dragon-faced men. While the dokkaebi still regarded them with suspicion, the other humans were interacted with in a friendlier manner. Raymond couldn't blame them, sipping at tea he'd never tried before. "Sure beats nasty oil rain."

Seiji’s lips suddenly quirked. “During and after the war, the South became quite enamored with a sweetened black tea. To the point of becoming a stereotype. It’s amusing to think Howard hasn’t encountered it yet.”

Shuu chuckled. "I remember having that stuff at a Micky Dees in New York. Holy, sugar, Batman. It tasted like they put in a pound of sugar per gallon. I never ordered it again... Touma would probably love it."

Sampling the kimchi, Anubisu watched the others talk, catching the variation in how some of the words were said, particularly Seiji's interpretation. He asked Rajura, switching to archaic Japanese, "Are we missing anything good in the conversation?" He knew the others would be able to understand what they said, but only if they were paying close attention. But, he gambled they would be paying too much attention to the other language and not be able to divide their attention in three ways.

Rajura glanced sidelong at the Masho before returning his eye to his drink. "Nothing pertinent. Just small talk. Something about ruining perfectly good tea with a mountain of sugar," he spoke quietly in the familiar language, clicking his tongue.

Shin chuckled. "Americans have a long history of ruining tea."

Seiji wrinkled his nose. “Making black tea and adding sugar is not how sweet tea is made. It’s not a beverage I prefer, but brewing it properly does make a difference.”

The kimchi was particularly good. "Hmm. That's a great conversation." Anubisu answered sarcastically.

Instead of being offended, Rajura chuckled and threaded his fingers together on the table. "Is that right? How is it 'properly' brewed, then, Korin-san?"

"That's right," Anubisu muttered, even more sarcastically. "Let them know you understand."

“The water is boiled first,” Seiji said, first in English, then Japanese as he remembered seeing his grandmother set a large pot on the stove. “And the tea leaves then steep for several minutes. Sugar is added as well as any additional flavorings such as lemons or mint. After pouring the tea into pitchers, more water is added, and the pitchers are chilled overnight. Only then is it served.”

Seiji gave Rajura an amused look. “The region where this is primarily consumed exists in temperatures far hotter than all but the worst heat waves to ever strike Japan for most of the year. Cool beverages are highly sought after to help cope with the heat.”

Rajura nodded sagely in understanding, then leaned to murmur something to Anubisu. "At least I know how to carry a conversation, you-" making sure to say the phrase in English. "-'fucking meathead.' "

Seiji, who had started to take a sip of his tea after speaking, almost inhaled some of it in shock. "You expect words I don't understand to somehow do what?" Anubisu asked.

Rajura shrugged nonchalantly. "If I have to explain it to you, it only makes you look more foolish."

"You okay, man?" Shuu asked Seiji, unphased by the broism that he had taught the other.

Seiji leveled a stern look at Shuu, responding in English. “Stop teaching Rajura such base language. There is something very, very wrong with hearing it come from him.”

Shuu shrugged. "Vulgarity has a place in culture man. He's gotta know it to know when to use it right. I'm like... an anthropologist of cuss."

Fischer tried hard to conceal his chuckling. Raymond, however, was horrified to see a pirate use soldier's language. Then again, pirates were pretty badass...

"Do explain, oh, teacher." Anubisu mocked. "I'd love to learn how you explain learning the language of the common folk. And of course, when it's appropriate to use it."

“You’re an arrogant, egotistical piece of Yankee ass garbage. Fuck off, you sanctimonious dipshit ass looking bitch.” Seiji said to Shuu. Then, Seiji took a dainty, calm sip of tea.

Rajura gestured towards Seiji. "I only understood one or two words of that, but I realized it was an insult. Think of it this way," he turned so that he was facing his fellow warlord. "If I say (Chinese)' I am going to slap you,' then you have no idea what I've said. I may have insulted you or invited you to tea. How are you to react accordingly if you think I'm welcoming you into my home, only to do this?" The master of wordplay then attempted to smack Anubisu upside the head without warning, only putting forth enough force for the message to come across.

Anubisu effortlessly blocked Rajura's attempt, "Really?"

He sighed, a little disappointed, but he lowered his hand. "But do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I just wanted to know if there was anything worth noting. Not, if wordplay was going to cause another war. Now, do I need to rely on Seiji and Kongo, or can I count on the man I spend the last several hundred years with?" Anubisu asked.

"You're the one who's been running sarcastic commentary the entire time I've been trying," Rajura huffed, slumping in his seat with annoyance.

"Not the entire time." Enjoying more of the kimchi.

He rolled his eye. "Man-child," he said under his breath.

Kim Ra Jae darted out of the kitchen then, small hands full with two large platters full of delicious, fresh Korean barbeque. Tantalizing scents filled the air as the dokkaebi assistants came out to help place each plate in front of their respective persons. Refilling some of the empty teacups, the dokkaebi barked, "Enjoy! Enjoy!"

Anubisu took some of the meat and vegetables. "Better than a dried-up old coot who wouldn't know what to do with their cock if it stood at attention." He mumbled in as archaic and obscure Japanese as he knew, trying to avoid the others knowing what he said.

Oh, hell, no. Rajura got to his feet, loudly shoving his chair back as he glared furiously at the dark-haired Masho. "Outside. Now," he growled.

The soldiers decided it was best for them if they paid an excessive amount of attention to their delicious food rather than whatever issue the boys at the other end of the table were having.

Anubisu rolled his eyes, "Now what?" He did see as Seiji tried to catch his eye, silently inquiring if he needed help.

Rajura bent down close to his face. "Now, please," he said between gritted teeth, not loud enough for anyone but Anubisu to hear.

Setting his chopsticks down, Anubisu replied, "Lead away." And he followed Rajura outside.  
He finally caught Seiji's eye and gave him a half confident smirk.

The elder didn't lead them too far away, only out the door and out of earshot. When he turned back around to face him, some of Rajura's initial fury had been swallowed down as he spoke carefully, "Alright, Anubisu. What is it? What is bothering you this morning? Are you still reeling from yesterday?"

Seiji, meanwhile, just looks at the soldiers and says in a dry voice, “As you can see, no one is immune from the stress of being cast into this world.” And he’ll start giving Fischer the introductory, abbreviated lecture on the Troopers.

"I'm trying to let everything go, and yes, it still bothers me. I just wanted to know what was going on, and I was relying on you. But I am not a dog that will roll over at your whim. I will not take your insults lying down." Anubisu snapped.

"You started this! I answered your question honestly, with no snark, no insults towards you, yet you berated my attempts to involve myself in the conversation with sarcasm!" Rajura stopped himself before he raised his voice any louder, taking a breath to calm himself with. 

"I don't expect you to not bite back at me when I've insulted you, especially if I've been goading you into it. But I'm also not the one still using animals to describe you with." He took another breath. "So, how about we save the insults that hit below the belt for when Lady Kayura isn't sitting but two feet away from us. Agreed?"

"For her sake." Anubisu agreed. "And before she worries, let's show we can play nice."

He nodded solemnly, then gestured towards the door. "After you?"

Touma had made his way down the sidewalk on the other side when he had spotted the two Masho. And, boy, did they look less than thrilled with each other. Right, so he found the group. He started thinking maybe this was a bad idea until his stomach went off again.  
Sighing, he began walking towards the Masho and the BBQ shop.

"I don't want to be at odds with any of you." He said to Rajura, a little desperate to be understood.

It wasn't that he was surprised by the admission, only that the man had felt it necessary to do so here and now. The hard look Rajura had touted the entire time softened as he relaxed. "I don't want to be at each others' throats either." He raised a hand hesitantly, rubbing his fingers together before placing it on Anubisu's shoulder. "I can't promise not to make the occasional jab at you or anyone else; that would be like asking me never to drink tea again. But I am trying to keep it more...playful than outright insulting." He paused, sucking in a breath. "And I...apologize if I go too far in the future."

Touma gave the Masho a wide berth as he walked into the restaurant, looking for his friends. He had a productive morning and thus a lot to tell them about.

“One moment,” Seiji said to the soldiers when he spotted Touma. Rising, he quickly crossed the restaurant interior. “Touma,” he said quietly once he was close. “I’m glad you’re here. I owe you an apology.”

Touma stared surprised at Seiji. He sighed and shrugged. "I probably deserved it, most of it at least." His look changed from surprise to concern, "I miss joking around with you and you firing those jokes back. I get that you're stressed, man. We all are... look, I'll lay off you for a while if you stop snapping at me, deal?"

Seiji shook his head. “You weren’t out of line, Touma. I was. I reacted poorly and responded with unnecessary viciousness. I apologize for that. Please, do not feel you must change or modify your behavior. It’s comforting, really, to have a few things that aren’t different here.”

Nodding Touma said, "I accept your apology, this time." He smiled a little.

“Next time, you’ll be justified to knock me on my ass,” Seiji replied with a small smile of his own. “Now then, breakfast?”

"Please. What's left of me is wasting away." He gave a pleading looking. "I also got something that will help them," he looked at the soldiers. "I've had a busy morning."

“Excellent.” Seiji led Touma back to the table and let him sit before speaking once more. “Now, why don’t you start your story of this morning’s events with how you came to receive such a delicate token like that flower?”

Touma frowned, raised a brow and tilted his head. Resembling a small confused puppy. "What...?"

Smirking, Seiji leaned forward and plucked the flower from Touma’s hair and presented it to him with a flourish. “So, who’s giving you flowers?”

Kayura looked up from her chewing, having been worried about Anubisu and Rajura getting into a fight. Her eyes landed on the hibiscus flower, knowing it could only have come from one person in particular. A look of horror flashed across her features for a moment before she dove back into the food.

A small blush came to his face. "Umm..." Had that been there the whole damn time?! Why didn't Iba tell him? Hell, why hadn't Kasane said something?! "I went to ask Hibiscus something.." his blush deepened, recalling the smooches, "ShemusthavedonethatwhenIleft." Taking a deep breath, Touma rubbed his neck, "I went to ask her something about the Oracle after I talked with Diya.."

Raymond coughed, muttering. "Spicy as hell, but god damn it's so good."

As Rajura and Anubisu came back in, Anubisu noticed Kayura deep in contemplation with her food. Thinking it was about him and Rajura, Anubisu put his arm around her shoulder and said quietly, "It's alright, and we're fine now." Then, he promised, "No more fighting."

Rajura nodded as he retook his seat. "Yes. No need to worry. Contrary to popular belief, we can have a discussion without either of us throwing a fist."

Kayura dared to place her head on Anubisu's shoulder briefly and smiled up at him. "I'm glad. I worry about you, even if you don't want me to..." Picking up a piece of meat with her chopsticks, she added, "Buru-gogi?

They laughed good-naturedly at her pronunciation, as she failed to get the 'L' out. As Anubisu sat down, he noticed that she still looked troubled. "What's wrong? What's on your mind?"

"O-oh! I was just... very concerned about you and Rajura. I'm glad it's been sorted out, and I'm glad the soldiers are eating as well."

"Sorry to have worried you, Kayura-sama," Rajura commented, focusing on filling up his plate. He tried to lighten the mood with a small smile. "Should we bring something back for Naaza? He had quite a rough time last night. Perhaps he'd appreciate some good food?"

"That's probably a good idea." Anubisu nodded. "Perhaps for Yagyu-san and Shuten, as well?"

Kayura nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, what do you think he would like? I'm sure we can bring him something... that would probably cheer him up a bit. We all had a rough day yesterday..."

She flagged down one of the dokkaebi and, as politely as possible, asked for another menu, and whether the food could be taken outside the restaurant for their missing companions. When a menu was provided, she leaned towards Anubisu and Rajura so they could make selections.

Unsure what the Masho might have preferred, Rajura pointed out a 'Yangnyeom Tongdak.' "Even I'm not going to try pronouncing that one. But I know he was eating the spicier foods the other night with Ibaraki-san."

"I wasn't paying much attention last time, but he does like unusual things." Anubisu agreed.

To divert attention away from him, Touma pulled out the translator Diya had given him. He quickly turned it on, spoke the instructions, and waited to see the translation appear on the screen.  
Once he read it over (as he could read and write English better than he could actually speak it), he handed the tablet to the two soldiers. "For you." He said in English.

Shuu swallowed his food, peering over Touma's shoulder. "What's that?"

Fischer and Raymond stopped eating long enough to give Touma disbelieving stares. Raymond was the one to take the tablet. "What's... what's this fancy thing?"

"Looks like a little clipboard," said Fischer.

"Fish, look at this. You can touch it, and it does stuff. Lookit, this! Says it'll translate stuff into English!" A bright smile crept across his features. His eyes were glued to the screen, the tablet such remarkable technology that he couldn't even begin to describe it. "This is like.... space stuff!"

Handing it to Fischer, who was equally amazed, Raymond tried to thank Touma profusely. "Thank you! This is... this is beyond swell, really." Touma nodded with a smile.

“I hope it will work with text as well as spoken words.” Seiji gestured towards the take out menu and took it when Kayura offered it to him. “Here, let’s see.”

"It will," Touma assured him. "It will also detect the last spoken language and translate it. So if they come here without us, they'll be okay."

He leaned over and told Seiji in a low voice, "I was asking Hibiscus if the Oracle could understand English, in case they want to ask her how to get home. But I've a suspicion they can't go anywhere until something is done about Hobart."

“That would make sense.” Then, in a louder voice, Seiji asked, “Is that when Hibiscus gave you one of her flowers?” Touma groaned and nodded.

Rajura paused in his eating to glance at the other end of the table. He raised an eyebrow, unable to hide the hint of a smirk from his lips. "Oh? Does Tenku have an admirer now?"

Touma buried his face into his hand in a poor attempt to hide a blush. "I don't...think it's like that.."

Kayura swallowed thickly, pretending she didn't hear the conversation.

Shuu took a sip of his tea with a leering grin. "Hibby like'em lean if I recall." He chortled, remember what poor Shin had to grin and bear it through. "Listen, there are girls out there who really find smart guys to be their thing. They like being able to have intelligent conversations and all that. There's nothing to be ashamed of because someone thinks you're cute or something dude. Bask in it a little bit."

"She was very bold..." Touma muttered. Seiji felt a sudden flash of sympathy for Touma. He was all too familiar with overly bold girls. They had been a source of misery for him in school.

Anubisu saw Kayura duck her head and recognized the avoidance. He tried to catch Rajura's eye to get him to stop prodding the topic.

Rajura raised an eyebrow curiously at the glance, his eye then going to Kayura. "Have you picked something out for Yagyu-san and Shuten when they return?"

Kayura blinked and put on a bright smile. "Oh! Yes, what do you think about... samgyupsal gui...?" She stumbled over the words, but the picture looked delicious. Rajura was on to her, she thought, and she didn't like it.

Rajura smiled gently at her. If he knew what was bothering her, he didn't make it evident. "I'm sure that will do just fine." He took a sip of his tea, chancing to glance Anubisu with a questioning look.

Anubisu pointedly looked at Tenku, hoping Rajura observed her little crush enough to understand. Rajura became stiff momentarily, forcing himself to relax after following his gaze. He suddenly found the food on his plate incredibly fascinating.

"Yeah." Shuu groused, his mouth becoming a line as he thought about it. "She's probably not that different from her sisters in that respect. But she seems a little more... uh... I don't know, is there a word for ‘doesn't expose you?’" Kim came over, and Shuu helped the soldiers place their order for Howard and Kayura for the others.

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" Touma groused.

Rajura seemed all for a change in topic. "All of us are glad to take a little time after the events of yesterday, but we should consider our next course of action."

"We all kind of avoid discussing that. What do you have in mind?" Anubisu asked, taking a bite of his food. His armor was the next to be sought after, and that both thrilled and scared him.

"Well," he let out a held breath, leaning back in his seat. "Out of the two armors we have leads on, the Yami armor does seem the most straightforward. That doesn't mean it will be easy, however. It seems a given probability that we will have to fight something, though no one seems to know what. We could have to fight against the Yami armor itself for all we know, and while we do have the Suiko armor back, that doesn't mean the rest of us will stand much of a chance with thin clothing, a few old weapons, and magical powers that some of us are still learning how to wield properly.

"In short, I'd like to propose equipping ourselves better with what we can before going after the Yami armor."

"And how do you propose preparing yourself for all of the evils that hide in the dark and cold?" Anubisu asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Anything and everything you want to avoid exists in the realm of dark and cold, away from the light of day and warmth of hope. What possibly can you hope to prepare for?"

"We'll need more money if we want to get better weapons," Touma said. "The spider sisters are doing something that could help us, a little." He turned his gaze to Anubisu, "Shin can create fire, and Seiji has that thunder attack he used on the raiju. We aren't completely helpless."

"Seiji also glows and shit. He exists to give the darkness the finger." Shuu proclaimed.

Rajura leaned forward, giving the others at the table a serious look. "I realize that we aren't completely helpless, but it can't hurt to try and prepare in some way. Just look at what we went through to retrieve one of the armors. We thought we were ready for it, and it still-" 

Seiji looked over at the Masho. Without so much as blinking, he called upon his power, and the entire restaurant was immediately flooded with an incandescent, pure, bright white light. 

Rajura quickly covered his eye and scowled. "What the fuck, Korin?!?"

“Darkness does not exist without light, nor light without darkness. Where there is one, there will always be the other.” Seiji could feel a warm, firm hand on his shoulder. A gentle voice whispered in his ear, Dear, you might be blinding your comrades. Maybe dial it back a bit? Thesan's voice was that of a mother, comforting and warm as Seiji let the light fade.

Shocked the light from Seiji didn't hurt, but accepting the dark as if what Seiji said was true – that one cannot exist without the other. "Right now, Seiji has the only weapon that can work. And what if that's not enough? This armor can wait until the sun sets, and it has the patience to wait until you're tired, then strike. 

"You can prepare whatever weapons you choose, but what good is a sword against an avalanche?"

The light didn't hurt, but it was blinding. Rajura groaned in annoyance. "That is precisely why we should try and prepare, not rush in with only scrappiness and confidence. Even an avalanche is survivable, but not if you aren't ready for the possibility of it happening."

"We could do a scouting party?" Touma offered, rubbing his eyes now that he was blind.

"I'm not saying we don't prepare, and a scouting party is preferable." Anubisu ran a hand through his hair. "Arago kept us at odds and prevented us from using the full extent of our armor. We are much more powerful than we realize, and the armor is going to reflect that. I don't think we can prepare."

At the other end of the table, the soldiers had dropped beneath the table, thinking there was an imminent threat. Once the light died down, they peeked out from under the table.

"Is... is everybody okay?"

Shuu had fortunately been looking at Seiji when he was charging up, meaning he knew to look away in time. Addressing the Americans, he waved a hand apologetically. "Uh. Yeah, I forgot to mention. He glows sometimes. He was trying to prove a point to our friend here. There's a darkness that we're going to have to face, and he's just trying to instill us with confidence... I think... "

Kayura had buried her face in Anubisu's shoulder and arm but still caught some of the light. She blinked several times, rubbing the spots from her eyes.

“More that we are better equipped than we think,” Seiji said, continuing to drink his tea. He felt much steadier, having felt Thesan’s presence. “That doesn’t mean there aren’t things we can, and should, do to prepare, but we shouldn’t feel helpless without our armor. Darkness is natural, as is light. What we face is whatever is corrupting the darkness. And that we can handle.”

Shuu shrugged. "I do miss having a naginata. And I ain't saying darkness is unnatural, just that I naturally can't see shit in it. Glowing helps. Means I know where to swing."

"So, we need to find out just where it is in the tunnels, do some scouting, and some window shopping for better gear. Let's check out the job board to see what's quick that can pay well, I've a feeling anything we think we need won't come cheap." He patted his bag, "The binoculars I've borrowed have night vision, that'll help us a lot. And the heat signals the creature could give off."

"If I can turn into a cat, I'm sure I can turn into something bigger and well-suited for darkness," Shin mused.

"Maybe you can practice after the sun goes down...?" Touma said.

Ryo asked then, "Are we all going or just a few and the rest as backup? And what about Shuten and Nasutei?"

"I think if we want to scout ahead, then the stealthiest ones should go in a smaller group. If we all go, it'll draw attention. We can wait until they get back and see if either one of them wants to go? Naaza should be told too."

With a deadpan of his own, Rajura slowly stood from the table. "Well then, it seems you all have things well in hand." He glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Kim-san? If the, ah, tongdak, is ready, I can take it with me to the apartment for Naaza."

Touma didn't know if that was a compliment or sarcasm and chose not to push the issue either way. "In a different turn of events, the naga have said they don't need more raiju. I've been helping them find places to put up solar panels and wind turbines."

The dokkaebi brought out the to-go orders in paper boxes lined with wax to prevent sticking. A cartoonish dokkaebi face had been stamped on the top. "All done, all done. Food good? Come back soon, yes?"

The Masho offered them a polite smile and nodded. "Yes, very. Thank you," he bowed, then headed out the door without sparing a parting look to the group.

"Aaaaaanyway." Shuu drawled, as they were wrapping up. He threw an arm around Touma's shoulder. "So, like, you went to go see the Oracle and Hibby, but so far all we have learned about your adventure there is that you are, and likely shall remain, our darling Awkward Pigeon. If you dragged that bulbous brain of yours in there, you can't be telling me that you left without learning something new. So, dish."

Touma looked at Shuu, "She has a few other siblings she hasn't seen for a while, Tsubaki, Sakura, and Ume. She said if we see them say hi. Tsubaki has a perfumery over by the market." He shook his head, "I didn't talk to the Oracle, just Hibiscus." Touma then quickly explained to everyone he went to ask Hibby if the Oracle understood English in case the soldiers wanted to talk to her about getting home. And his suspension about Hobart being their obstacle. "She wasn't sure she wants the soldiers there, given the reputation they have, but after I told her they'd been to the bathhouse, she seemed to lighten up." Veering away from that before Shuu pried too much into what dryad had done to get him so frazzled, he said, "I found out from Diya that this city is called, 'Sahrij Al'ahlam' and he said it means 'Cistern of Dreams.'"

Seiji looked at the soldiers. “What other questions did you have? The conversation meandered more than I expected.”

Fischer adjusted his jacket and patted the to-go order as if to make sure it was real. “To be honest, sir, I can’t think of much. All things considered, I’m not even sure what to ask. Actually—“ He leaned closer to Seiji, not in secret, but to keep from interrupting Touma, who he couldn’t understand anyway. “You folks ever see a tall, broad, blue-haired creature around here? Real loud, probably dangerous.”

“Ah, yes. That’s Ibaraki-doji, Iba for short. He’s an Oni. You’d call him a, hmm, a troll, I believe.” Seiji gave Fischer a thoughtful look. “He tried to fight your tank and survived, losing an arm in the process.”

Raymond nodded. “I saw it. We were trying to flank the tank, he came up to it, smashed part of the front end, then it blew his arm clean off. He ran off, but we weren’t sure he survived until we heard the yelling. He’s real loud. Tough son-of-a-bitch, though. You say he’s a troll?”

“Maybe he went back to his bridge,” Fischer added.

“Actually, he lives in a convenience store,” Seiji said in English. “It’s rather battered, but it has various shelf-stable food and drinks, household goods, and possibly even reading material. In Japanese, I suspect. We met him after arriving here and, thanks to speaking the same language, managed to befriend him. He’s fearsome, even with just one arm, so we consider ourselves lucky to be allies. Possibly even friends. Would you like to meet him properly?”

Fischer gave Seiji an incredulous look. “Meet the troll? ...maybe that clipboard thing will help.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Fish?”

The lieutenant nodded. Since Seiji was the nearest person who spoke English, Fischer thought it would be best to tell him first, but with their miraculous machine...

Fascinated by it, Raymond played with the settings, selecting English as the input and Japanese as the output. He spoke the soldier’s plan in English into the device. 

Shuu scratched at his chin, half-listening to the soldiers, but wanting to poke at Touma more. "I'm not into perfumes and stuff. I don't even have to shave often enough to justify owning after shave. But maybe it'd still be good to talk to this other sister. See what she knows. The sisters are all... a bit much... but they do seem to genuinely want to help us. And if we're going by the market to scout out protection, we might as well stop in and say hi."

Touma nodded. "Oh, and we all should go see the sisters tomorrow. They've made some things for and of us. Kasane said something about branding and licensing. I found out there are a bunch of mosquitoes the size of house cats that came out of that white building."

Ryo tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Something of us?" 

"Tenku-san, you have seen what came out of the white building?" Anubisu cut in.

"Iba was using a rake to get them out of some webbing for Kasane and Saori," he nodded, describing what he saw in more detail.

"I went back over by the pool at the school too. The water is still the oily kind. The school was a middle school, and I think something might be living there. I didn't go inside, but I looked around the outside of the building."

Raymond held up the device to the group. It repeated back to them in Japanese, “We hope that the troll can help us take care of the Sherman. If he’s strong enough to dent 3.5”/89mm steel with his bare hands, maybe he can be convinced to help us knock the Sherman over. It’s much less dangerous on its side.”  
  
Pausing, Seiji replied in English and let the machine translate for him: “We think one of our armors is within the tank. We will gladly work with all our friends to determine how to stop it.”

Ryo replied in Japanese, "I am worried what Rekka is doing to the tank. We keep hearing about it changing, and I don't want more people to be harmed."

Touma thought for a moment, "We have Shin's armor back, that should help us a ton with getting Ryo's." He looked at Shin, "I'm going off science here, but water puts out fire. Maybe you can cool the tank down enough for us to get close without drowning the guys fused to it?"

"There's only one way to find out," Shin answered. "Does this mean we're going to seek out Hobart before the train and Yami?" Shin translates in both Japanese and English. 

"Perhaps after getting Yami. It can lower the air temperature and freeze the water Suiko uses. Both could slow down Rekka, but together, they would be more powerful." Anubisu suggested.

“And clearing the train tunnel will benefit everyone in the city,” Seiji added in English.

Touma nodded. "Let's get the Yami armor first, as Rajura suggested."

Shuu nodded. He loved all of his big brain friends so much. "I'm gonna head back to the building then and let Rajura know about the idea and collect the GIs that didn't get to wash. Maybe we can swing by the perfumery, and Rajura can sweet talk some information out of the Sister there."

Seiji looked at Fischer. “Could you and your men start working on plans to tackle the Sherman tank? You have a better handle on anti-tank tactics than we do. We’ll be on hand to provide additional firepower and some unusual abilities, and I’m sure Ibaraki will be eager to face Hobart- the tank again. We’ll refine the plans for use once we have another armor and the additional powers it provides.”

"I was going to head over to the hospital for a minute. I want to see if the goddess that owns the place wants or needs solar panels." He looked at his friends, "Anyone is welcome to come with me. I don't really have any plans after that, yet. I can check the job board for us after if you want?" Ryo and Shin jumped up to join him.

Fischer nodded to Seiji. “We’ve got all the time in the world, near as I can tell. Do you think it’s safe to travel outside the city limits? I’m wondering about anti-tank ditches. Maybe there’s a field somewhere or a canal we can use...”

Raymond spoke next. “Do you folks happen to have a map of the area?”

"No," Shuu said. "But I think the Naga are working on that." Touma nodded.

“Well,” Fischer murmured. “we’ll just try to come up with a plan with what we have.”

“Thank you, folks, for the food and for your help,” Raymond added.

Shuu gave them a thumbs up and, in English, replied. "S'no problem. Let's head on back so we can get your boys and I can collect our ... er... pirate friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Though Rajura had agreed and left the room quietly, it had made little difference in the end. Naaza was awake. Nightmares had plagued the mere two hours he had managed, and when he wasn't asleep, he only managed to toss and turn. At least his new flowers would feed well.

Not long after the two Masho left the bedroom, he sat himself up and stayed still in the semi-quiet room, listening for a time to the noises being made throughout the rest of the apartment.

Tired curiosity made him whisper the name of the ujigami, wondering if even a quiet mention would summon the spirit.

Naaza’s quiet summons, combined with his myriad of nightmares, brought the spirit through the wall at a moment’s notice.

“Hello! You don’t feel so good, do you? How can I help? Can I hug you now?”

Naaza grunted. This wasn't the first time he'd be running on so little sleep, and it wouldn't be the last. "I need information. The Ujigami run these domiciles; were I to ask and offer to clean it one out, would I be able to obtain one for myself?" He spoke quietly, not wanting to alert anyone that he was up and about. Not just yet.

“Oh, yes! Of course! I’d miss you, though. We could go talk to the one down at the front desk? They know which units are open! Want to go right now?”

He winced a little at the overexcited ghost. "Can you tell me who else is here? Who's left?"

“There’s Anubisu, Rajura, Nasutei, and Kayura, I think! A lot went downstairs to see the soldiers. Touma went to the black building, I think!”

Naaza grumbled, flopping back into his bedsheets. He really didn't want to try sleeping again. He glanced over at the floating ball after thinking for a moment. "...Would you like to play a little game?"

“A game?! I LOVE games! How do we play??” The ujigami fluttered around Naaza in circles, stopping to rest on his head.

"The first rule," he says quickly, "is that we must be as quiet as a mouse. Can you do that?"

“Okay, I’ll be super-duper quiet!”

Naaza nodded. "Good. Now, have you ever played a little game called ‘Hide and Seek?’ It's similar to that, only the other players don't realize they're playing, and we're doing the hiding. The objective is to exit the apartment without anyone seeing us, or namely me, seeing as you can go through walls."

“Hmm... I think I have an idea! Wait here, okay?” Whispered the spirit before it moved down through the floor and disappeared.

Naaza seemed surprised at the spirit taking the initiative, but went to crouch near the bedroom door, waiting for Jun's return.

That music. It had to be what Jun had planned as a distraction. He'd have to make a note to explore just how "helpful" the Ujigami were willing to be. For now, he slowly opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him, darting to the entrance of the apartment and slipping outside. He may not have been the stealthiest of the Masho, but with the music playing so loudly, even he was able to leave without anyone being the wiser.

He glanced around for any familiar faces from the second story and flitted around a corner, preferring to take a more roundabout route to his destination. As per his previous inquiry, Naaza made his way to the front desk office, letting himself in as he locked eyes on the Ujigami that resided there.

The red ujigami and its purple and blue companions greeted Naaza as he walked in the door.  
“Good morning!”  
“You’re one of the heroes, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, he brought the sun out!”

The Masho was about to protest the praise but thought better of it. "Yes, I am. I was wondering if it would be possible to obtain a housing unit for myself. Our current living situation is rather cramped, and if we're to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time, I'd like to have more...breathing room."

“Oh! Of course. Did you want something on the top floor or the bottom floor?”  
“It’s the least we could do! You have done so much for everybody here!”  
“We can’t help you clean, but we’ll protect you!”

Naaza nodded. "If you have something available with plenty of sun that also boasts being somewhat...away from the others, I would have no quarrel with either floor. I value peace and quiet for my work."

The purple ujigami floated down from the front desk and moved towards the door from which Naaza had come. “I know the perfect spot. Follow me!” The little purple flame turned left and led Naaza to apartment 106, right on the corner. It boasted only two bedrooms, but plenty of space for a working laboratory and privacy. Several windows faced the same direction as the room Kayura and Nasutei shared. Sunlight was pouring in.

An upturned leather couch sat in the middle of the living room, along with a ceiling light that had detached from the ceiling and crashed down on top of it. A large wooden dining table with room for eight was still intact although well-worn. It looked like there had once been a small fire in the kitchen at some point. “How does this look?”

Naaza took a quick look around, finding there was a small smile on his features that he would vehemently deny to anyone. "An ideal location. I approve. I assume I'll require one of you to reside with me, correct?"

“Yes, that's the rule. We keep the ghost-bugs and stuff out! I'll stay here.” The ujigami floated about the room, trying to find the ideal place to... sit?

The little spirit seemed less easily excitable than Jun was, at least. It wasn't home, but it was certainly more than what he had. "If we're to be roommates, then you should know my intentions," he started, setting the light fixture aside and putting the couch back onto its feet.

"This is to be my home as much as it is to be where I do my work: research and the like. And, much like the naga, that research is meant to be kept to myself. Unless I state otherwise, please keep what you see and hear to yourself. Consider it to be a...secret, if you will."

“Oh, okay! That's fine by me. I only have one request! ....can I have a name, please? I won't tell anybody about your science, but I might want to watch!”

"A reasonable request. Let's see..." He made his way into one of the bedrooms and started trying to organize things into piles of items, some of which he still had no idea what they were. "What do you think of Xae-sha?"

“Xae-sha? I like that! I am now Xae-sha! And you are Naaza, right? It's nice to meet you~”

Each of the two bedrooms was littered with the debris of the lives that lived here before. A child's bed was overturned, the dresser had all of its drawers removed. Old decals of superheroes lay half-peeling off the wall. “Thank you for making the clouds go away.”

"Mm," he muttered absent-mindedly. He left the decals where they were --what use were they to him?-- and started putting the dresser back together. Though he fought against it, exhaustion began to settle in the Masho again as he went about cleaning and organizing. He was reticent, answering the Ujigami's attempts at further conversation with short and precise answers.

“It’s okay to go to sleep if you’re tired! I saw a blanket or two in the other bedroom. I’ll keep watch.” Xae-sha floated out to the living room and perched on a windowsill, watching the sun move slowly across the clear sky.

Oh, he was tired. But sleep wasn't about to come to him so easily, and he certainly wasn't going to sleep in the middle of a mess for a second time if he could help it. For the next few hours, the Masho sorted out the various items strewn across the room into piles of useful and useless until he was satisfied that the place was good enough.

He considered going to sleep then, but hunger gnawed at him more insistently than rest. To the kitchenette he went, rummaging through cupboards for anything that looked even remotely edible. Opening one of the cabinets, Naaza stumbles upon several plastic packages of dried grains - rice, quinoa, and couscous.

Really, he hadn't expected to find something edible, much less something palatable. A shame he lacked potable water...It would have to be another thing to add to his list. Perhaps Shin wasn't the only one who could summon fresh drinking water with a wave of his hand? Eager to satisfy his curiosity, he headed into the bathroom and attempted the feat. He was pleasantly surprised to find that yes, he could quite easily do the same...and he broke into laughter. "This is ridiculous."

Xae-sha floated nearby once it had heard the laughter, but stayed out of the bathroom.” Is everything okay, Naaza?”

It wasn't as though he'd shut the door, but he did appreciate the illusion of privacy. "Oh yes, everything is just...perfect." He fetched a small pot to get started with, only to realize he had no fire. That was a problem; could he summon that too? There was the colorful flame of light he'd used against the diseased dogs, but would it produce the kind of heat needed for cooking? Naaza set about making a makeshift fire pit outside to experiment with, his meal temporarily forgotten. When it was finished, he brought forth a Sacred Flame and attempted to set his crude kindling made from a child's book alight.

When the spell didn't perform as he'd presumed, Naaza considered his options. Returning to the other apartment wasn't a good idea. He'd put forth the effort to disappear, and he wanted to savor his time alone for as long as he dared. But perhaps all was not lost. He returned to the kitchen to find a glass cup, a luxury in his time he noted and returned to the pit to try again. This time, he angled the bottom of the glass toward the cardboard and paper materials and aimed a Sacred Flame spell through it.

Success! The light was centered on a point in the tinder that sparked and grew into a healthy flame.

The Masho smirked. Now he had clean water, a fire, and living space all to himself. Could it get any better? Yes. Yes, it could, he thought to himself as he set about to make himself some rice porridge. It would take a good deal longer than a serving of cooked rice, and it would be bland with no extra ingredients, but it would be more filling. 

Setting it aside to cook, Naaza sat himself down in the overgrown patio to wait. "Xae-sha? Are you able to step outside the confines of this home, or does that negate your ability to protect it?"

The little purple flame whizzed to Naaza’s side when summoned. “I have to stay here to protect it, but I can sit on the patio like you! If I leave, then bugs and other things might get in.”

"So if I were to ask for Ju- the ah, other ujimgami, it would be unable to answer my call without leaving it unprotected?"

“Right! We can’t leave the place we’re protecting because then the icky bugs and other bad things might come in.”

"Understood. Can it- they?- hear what I'm saying from this distance?"

“No, we can only hear you if you’re nearby!”

"I see. Is it the same for the ujigami, or are you able to convey messages at a distance?"

“We can talk to each other if we’re close enough. Like, if there was somebody upstairs, I could talk to them. We found out about you bringing the clouds out because some from the building came by to tell us, and we saw the whale too!”

"Is Jun close enough for you to speak to, then?" He pondered, resting his back against the wall of the unit.

“The green one with you? You gave them a name! That’s nice. No, that one is too far away. If you want to go see them, I’ll keep your home safe while you’re gone. Promise!”

"No, not right now. I simply wanted to pass along my thanks, but it can wait," Naaza tried to stifle a yawn. His seat on the ground wasn't terribly comfortable, but having nothing left to do but chat and watch rice boil was making it difficult to stay awake.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up. The rice needs to be stirred every so often before it's done."

“Oh, okay! I can do that! I’m glad I can help!”

He bobbed his head, allowing himself to doze just a little...just for a bit...Only to have Xae-sha wake him up with its shrill voice. The Masho passed out twice more before the food was done in the ensuing hour, and the food was as bland as he'd said, but he ate it nevertheless.

"Perhaps I will indulge in that nap after all," he said, putting out the flame and taking the pot of leftovers inside to cool. Naaza found the blanket Xae-sha had mentioned earlier and made himself comfortable on the leather sofa. 

"If I'm not up in thirty minutes, please wake me. I have to...get back before they notice I've gone...Don't want them tearing the place apart...looking for me."

“Okay, but I don’t know how long thirty minutes is...?”

Xae-sha floated over to inspect the Masho, only to find him fast asleep. “Umm... hmm... I’ll just... see what feels right!”

Car ride

After gathering up her purse and keys (the act of which made Nasutei feel just a tad more normal), she made for the door with Shuten. 

“It’ll be like old times, right? I never did ask you back then how you felt about cars. Too much on my mind at the time, I think.”

Coffee, more tea for Rajura, clothing, linens, dried and canned foods...

Mental lists... “Oh, I can raid the office for books that might be helpful...”

"That sounds like a good idea," Shuten commented offhandedly as he picked up his walking stick and satchel.

Hopping into the car, Nasutei was pleased to find the engine still worked. It wasn't as though anything had happened to the vehicle to lead her to believe it would suddenly cease functioning, but it was a relief nonetheless.

Waiting for Shuten to get in, she reminded him about the seatbelt. "Safety first, Shuten. You just got back. The last thing I'd like to have happen is... something else to happen to you." Once he was safe, Nasutei pulled the car out onto the road. No doubt the others would hear, and if she saw any of them on the way, she would wave.

Rolling down the window, she enjoyed the gentle breeze. The car ride was quiet, peaceful.

Finally pulling up to the long driveway, she sighed with relief. "It's nice to see it's still standing."

Shuten put a hand on hers where it rested on the steering wheel. "Please don't think me to be offensive, but if you don't mind, I would like to exit the vehicle first and just make a quick assessment of our situation. I've not been here since the night before I- since before we stormed the Youjakai. I'd just like to make sure it's safe if you'll humor me?"

She smiled sadly. "You're right. We should probably be safer than sorry." Turning the car off, Nasutei got out and, out of habit, locked her door. "But, I'm coming with you. Remember, I've got lasers now."

The long driveway stretched out before them. She was happy about the sunshine - it made for spotting anything a little easier. She cast a glance over at the lake, remembering how Shuu and the others fought some kind of ghost centipede. Perverted cockroaches had accosted her... "What's the game plan?"

Shuten held his head up and listened hard. "I'll be taking point, you're deadlier from a distance, and I am rather fast on my feet, so I think, should something accost us, the wisest tactic would be to let me keep its attention in close quarters and have you cast... um... lasers?"

He moved quickly and quietly, peeking around trees and trying to find anything amiss on the long driveway leading to the mansion. Nasutei followed along behind him, hand held like a gun (as if that was somehow more powerful). If Shuten had known anything about modern media, she would have made a terrible Charlie's Angels joke.

Not seeing anything amiss, they made it to the front door without much trouble.

"Well," Nasutei said, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "that was easy. Maybe nothing wanted to get in the house." Pulling out her keys, Nasutei unlocked and opened the front door...

...and was greeted by a slew of the perverted ghost roaches.

"Oh, hell, no!"

Shuten grimaced at the disgusting creatures as he had no memory of them. "Get behind me?" He offered but did not command, and he readied himself.

Nasutei, from her safe spot behind Shuten, peeked around his body and counted eight of the perverted roach ghost... things. For a few seconds, they seemed shocked, trying to decide what to do. Eventually, three of them gave Shuten some rather suggestive looks and moved to attack him.

Shuten grimaced at the touch from the disgusting creatures. Still, the lurid look on their disturbingly human face made him confident that he was not going to let them get anywhere near Nasutei if he could have anything to say about it. Swinging out with his walking stick, he made to strike one of the creatures nearest him.

While the small creatures ducked Shuten's quarterstaff, his punch was not dodged. The force sent one of the bugs flying backward, landing on the floor and disintegrating into dust.

Nasutei used her Harry Potter lasers against the remaining two, pointing her finger at them.  
Brilliant bolts of light flew from her fingers, hitting both the roaches in the face and disintegrated both in one fell swoop. The remainder shrieked and ran for the far walls, disappearing into the lawn and the forest behind it.

Blowing on her finger like a gun, Nasutei winked at Shuten. "Don't worry, I've got you."

Shuten exhaled hard. "Those things are disgusting. Thank you." She was terrifying, and it was beautiful. "Hopefully, the noise scared off anything else that would dare to violate your home."

Nasutei took a few moments to brush herself off. "I hope so. Those little creeps... Let's get to work, shall we?" Pulling out a few nylon shopping bags she brought with her, the redhead entered the kitchen... only to find it in a state of chaos. Many packages of food had been chewed on. The bugs, she presumed, had opened the pantry and scattered everything about. Most of the food in the fridge was torn open and consumed.

With a sigh, she went about picking through the debris of the pantry. "At least they left the coffee! Touma and Shuu will be so happy! ...looks like they left rice, some pasta... and beans. Sorry, Shuten."

Shuten shrugged. "I'm sure I'm being punished for something." He chuckled.

Her laughter echoed in the pantry, and soon, Shuten had a bag of dried beans resting on his shoulder. "So far, we've gotten some decent things. Let's head upstairs; see what else we can find? Maybe some new clothes, some bed linens..."

Shuten hefted the bag of beans and rice up onto his shoulder and followed her upstairs.

Moving from room to room, it appeared as though the roaches had left most everything else intact. Maybe they were just looking for food? Wandering into the office, she set one of the empty nylon bags on the desk, casting her eyes out the window. "You remember this room, right? You were asking me all sorts of questions about my computer..."

Turning around, she picked up a framed photo she kept on the desk, showing it to Shuten. It depicted the two of them plus Jun from the latter days of the war. Shuten was sporting his monk's garb, smiling slightly. "Remember this? Jun tried to explain cameras, but you were still pretty wary. Understandably."

Shuten expressed surprise at the photo, but his face bloomed with a fond smile. "I do remember. It feels like it was a little over a week ago." He accepted the frame. Looking at the woman in the photo and then back up at Nasutei. Holding it up, he compared the two. "You matured perfectly. You were a bold and tenacious girl then. You carried that into womanhood while I wasn't looking." He chuckled.

Nasutei's eyebrows raised, and she gave him a crooked smile. "Shuten-doji, are you flirting with me?" She wasn't as naïve as Touma was but was certainly much more focused on the task at hand. 

Shuten feigned an innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

She walked towards the door, where on the wall was a corkboard with push pins. Each pin held a polaroid in place. "Jun has been taking quite a few pictures since you saw him last. I've kept every single one he's sent me. Want to take a look?"

He wandered over to look at the board. "I absolutely would. He loved that little portrait machine."

Several of the pictures Jun had sent were of places he'd visited, or group pictures with the Troopers, or class pictures of the Kendo Club on trips. One, and only one, was a portrait of Jun himself, almost a grown man. Tapping her nail on the picture, which showed Jun in his kendo gear, kneeling behind his wooden training sword, she smiled. He lacked the fat in his face, and he'd gained muscles and a trim jawline. "Do you know who this is, Shuten?"

He gazed at the dark-haired young man trying to search his memory before it dawned on him who this must be. Reaching out, he unclipped the photo and brought it closer to his face. "By the Gods. He's grown so much. He must be, what, fourteen now? How can a boy change so much?" He marveled. "But that expression, serious but with a light of mischief... I'm so glad he hasn't lost that. I have many reasons to want to return to our own world..." He sat down in her office chair, unable to peel his eyes from the picture. "But to surprise Jun, as you've suggested, is now my goal."

"I know he'll be absolutely stunned to see you, Shuten." Nasutei perched on the edge of the desk, looking out at the vast library of books. She wanted to grab something for the others that might prove useful, like chemistry, agriculture, and medicine. She should have grabbed the cookbooks from downstairs, but they have Shuu, the walking cookbook, in their ranks.

"You know, every year in May, we both insisted on lighting a candle for you. I know it's not much, but Jun and I really enjoyed picking one out that we thought you'd like. We'd burn it all month if we could." With a sigh, she sat up. "I should go check my bedroom. I'd love some fresh clothes."

He didn't know how to reply, hearing what it was that Nasutei and Jun did for him every year. To be remembered and valued in that way made his chest feel tight. He smiled softly and thankfully bowed his head as she made her way out of the room, leaving him to admire the portraits of Jun's clipped to the board. 

Nasutei returned ten minutes later, mortified. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "The roaches, they... perved all over my undergarments!" What a loss. Perhaps Saori and Kasane could help in that department.

When she returned, Shuten's mouth formed a tight line of disgust as Nasutei revealed what had happened to her spare underclothes. It was his understanding that, at this time, that would be a very offensive thing to have happen. Fortunately, she recovered from such audacity well. 

Returning to the desk, she scooped up the small calendar and absently flipped through it. "How long do you think we've been here, Shuten? Five days? Maybe six? ....oh!"

June 9th

"I think Seiji's birthday is coming up!"

"My. Do you think he would enjoy comment on it?"

"Probably not, but I don't think it would hurt to have something to celebrate." Recovering the Suiko armor was a reason to celebrate, but why not one more thing? "We might even be able to find some of his favorite snacks or something..." 

Before she could forget, she scooped up several books from the shelves to place in the nylon bags. "Aside from new clothing, what else should we grab? I know we have soap and things back at the apartment, but having extra should save us some money... Do you like the scent of the soap we're using, Shuten?" Nasutei was just making idle conversation. It was lovely to have the real Shuten there, without the corruption of Arago or the spirit that had attached itself to him.

Shuten shrugged. "The scent isn't bothering me. Generally, I don't care very much if my cleansers are scented or not. Rajura seems more enamored with perfumes, but I suspect that is more his way of assessing expense and, therefore, quality. What we're using has a pleasant smell, but my biggest concern is that it cleans. I agree that we should collect anything else that could save us our meager funds... as well as probably taking it before those creatures can... spoil it."

Nasutei's eyebrows perked. "Rajura likes perfumes and expensive things? I guess that makes sense. He seems like a well-to-do kind of person. I think I know a few stores he'd like when we get back." Not that she thought someone like Rajura would be interested in mortal world goods, but the idea brought a smile to her face. "I've got a few extra bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Can you help me carry them? And... I was also wondering..."

Stepping out into the hall, she waited for Shuten to follow before finishing her sentence. "I know the castle was probably unchanged from when it was first built, but I just have to know: what do you think of modern, indoor plumbing?"

"It's a miracle of science," He droned. "Even though, in the palace, there are spirits that haul water and dig latrines- their abilities of cognition can be varied- so I generally didn't have to think about it, it is still better to have the modern system. The idea of having servants of any sort, intelligent or animalistic, makes me uncomfortable now."

Nasutei clucked at him. “And you doubt you’re a better man now than before? Shuten, really. You should listen to yourself sometimes.” She knelt in front of the bathroom sink, pulling open old wooden cupboard doors. There would be more in the master bedroom and bathroom, but the roaches had laid waste to some of it. “Let’s see... here’s two bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, an extra hairbrush, three bars of soap - hope you like florals!”

At last, she pulled out a small makeup bag, which was pink with white stars. She unzipped it and stood, showing the contents to Shuten. “Hair bows and ribbon. I’m too old for this now, but do you think Kayura would like them?”

Shuten grinned at the contents. "I think she will. Maybe she could talk Shuu-san into braiding her hair, again. He brags about his braiding skills often enough." He rolled his eyes slightly.

“You know, Shuten... this has been nice. Just talking to you, I mean. It’s like old times, I guess. One more bathroom and that should do it.” It would be the master bath, in all its chaotic glory. Nasutei stopped short and apologized. “They... did a number on my room, so... please reserve judgment, okay?”

As lovely as it would have been to clean the room properly, she was too disgusted and worried about possible contamination to touch her clothes without protective gear. Strewn about were her undergarments like a tornado was trying to dress itself. Some of the panties had holes chewed in them, and many underthings were covered in unholy substances.

At least they didn’t touch the bathroom. Under the sink, Nasutei began her work of gathering more supplies. “Ah, here’s some of the shampoo and conditioner I bought for the boys if they decided to visit. It’s supposed to smell manly, I guess. Sandalwood.”

Shuten winced at the mess. "Disgusting little bastards. A shame so many managed to escape." He stepped lightly, not wanting to step accidentally, or worse, trip and fall into any of the debris of delicates. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, he held open a nylon bag to accept the supplies. Able to smell the product when she snapped the cap, he pondered. "Probably a smell Anubisu would find appealing."

“You think so? He seems like the manly scent sort of guy,” she said offhand, rising to dust herself off. “I think that should do it. Thank you, Shuten. You’ve been a tremendous help.”

Stepping back through the hellish chaos of her ransacked bedroom, her stomach growled, and she sighed. “I guess that’s my cue to start thinking about lunch. I can’t exactly take you out to a fancy restaurant, now can I? Maybe later. My treat.” They walked down the stairs to the main level, where the rest of the supplies were staged, like the precious coffee. “Speaking of, do you have a favorite food, Shuten?”

He smiled somewhat. "Pickled plums." He thought. I always liked them, and Jun gave me an onigiri with it in the center. Fantastic."

“Then I have a mission,” she stated, packing away the last of their supplies into the nylon shopping bags. Nasutei waited until he was distracted, then planted a kiss on Shuten’s cheek. “Race you to the car.”

Shuten had not previously understood Touma-san referenced to "buffering," but now, as his thoughts struggled to compile in the usual, rational way, he felt he understood now. Despite how fast he was, Nasutei was destined to win that race.

After a few minutes of sputtering and buffering, Shuten caught up. Sliding into the passenger seat, he clicked his seat belt on. "I might be a 'rotten egg,' as Jun would say, this time. But you did cheat. Next time will be a different story."

“Hardly cheating, Shuten-doji.” Nasutei sported what Shuu might have described as a shit-eating grin. “I merely weighed my tactical options and chose accordingly.”

Nurse’s Calling

Touma had walked across the street, feeling better than he had before. Food was in his belly, Seiji wasn't mad at him, it was a good feeling.

Although he did almost die of embarrassment! Jesus H. Christ! He'd wash his hair at the apartment later to get any pollen or scent the flower left behind. He stopped and took out the tablet, adding in the notes he just thought of. After checking the hospital, he didn't have any plans, and maybe he could go chill at the apartment and take a nap or something? Or set up a makeshift archery target?

He looked at Shin and Ryo, "Just a quick heads up, when I was walking over by the hospital there was a group of kids. They were playing with a beach ball, and their legs were made out of water. They saw me and took off into the hospital... we might be expected."

"That's... different," Ryo commented.

"Very." Touma led the way back towards the hospital. He looked at his friends, Ryo, in particular.  
"How are you two doing after yesterday? I haven't had a chance to ask yet." Shin briefly looked away.

At being so obviously scrutinized, Ryo slows to a halt. "I'm fine. She's dead, and I can't do anything to change that," he grumbled and charged forward. "We have more important things to take care of."

Touma frowned, yeah, that was just like he thought. "And you..?" He glanced at Shin as they approached the main entrance.

Upon rounding the corner, Shin spotted a small rubber ball lying against the wall covered in graffiti. A children’s toy, perhaps. Touma recognized it as the same ball the strange children were playing with before.

Shin briefly looked away then back before catching Touma's look and turning to Ryo.

"I'm fine for now. I'm more concerned about everybody else's wellbeing." He tilted his head towards Ryo. 

Touma nodded and walked into the hospital with his friends. "Let's see if we can find the lady of the house," Touma called out to the reception area. "Hello...?" 

Behind the counter was a dark-skinned woman wearing a brightly patterned yellow dress, her hair worn natural with some beadwork interspersed. A giant snake twined itself about her shoulders. She looked to be between Nasutei and Kayura's heights with a slim but muscular build. Behind her were three young children, peeking from around her to watch the three humans. She looked up at Touma with deep blue eyes. "Wat is dit met jou?"

Touma blinked twice. Ohhh boy. Hopefully, this wasn't going to be too bad of a language barrier... "Um, hi. Are you Mami Wata? And do you speak Japanese..?"

"Or English," Shin added.

The woman chuckled, which caused the children behind her to switch sides, staring up at the humans inquisitively. “I’m sorry, dear.” replied the woman in accented English. “Old habits. I am Mami Wata. What ails you? You’ve come to the house of healing—“ She turned to look at the children, caressing one on the head and cheek. “I hope my kids haven’t caused you any trouble.”

Okay! English it was! Touma looked at Shin and spoke in Japanese, "If you don't mind playing translator... I wanted to see if she wanted or needed any solar panels? The naga are looking for places to set them up around town, and I thought a hospital might like that?"

“Aren’t you sweet, child!” she giggled, switching to Japanese. “So sweet. Don’t you worry - Mami Wata has learned many, many languages.” She turned to the three children standing behind her. “What do you think? Would you like some lights?”

They nodded vigorously, one of the children opening their mouth to speak, but only the sound of rushing water could be heard.

She patted them on the head. “Please tell the naga that we would welcome their help. How are the babies, by the way? It’s been such a long, long time, and Mami, well, she’s been busy.”

Ryo looked perplexed. "Babies? Do you mean Diya?"

“Yes, isn’t he so cute?” Mami asked, a wistful look in her eyes. “Did Nagendra ever name the rest? Poor thing, he was so worried about that clutch.”

"Diya's an adult now, least as far as I can tell. He's the one who kinda sent me out asking people about the solar panels now that the sun's out again." Touma glanced back at the kids, "I think I may have scared the kiddos earlier, sorry about that.." 

Mami seemed perplexed for a moment, then laughed again. “Time got away from me again, did it? Oh, I bet he’s a fine young man now. Would you tell him Mami says hello? Send that boy over here if you can. I’d like to see him all grown now. And his siblings! They never visit.”

The children, seemingly relieved of any apprehension towards the humans, in particular, left their post behind their mother. Two went straight to Shin, touching his hands and getting his shoes wet with their legs and feet.

“Children, you behave around these nice young men.”

"It's all right. I don't mind getting wet. And thank you for your fountain. It was a big help to us when we first arrived."

"We arrived, what, almost a week ago now? No one was here, and we were trying to get our bearings." Then he remembered, "Oh right, Kasane said to tell you hello if we saw you."

Mami Wata chuckled to herself again. “You stick around longer, young man, and you’ll soon find Mami has a way of losing track of time!”

Mention of the spider brought a smile to her face. “They’re sweet ones, those girls. They gave us linens and things when we needed them. We’re just here to help heal. The little blind girl is doing well, too, I hope?”

"You mean the Oracle? She seemed alright when we saw her yesterday. I mean, she's hard to read but-" He shrugged.

“Yes, she was helping a pretty flower woman and was hurt, so we kept her here for a while. I’m glad she’s doing well too.”

"Hibiscus?" He asked. "She's working for her with the Oracle now." He tried not to think about the flower gift she left him. Nope. Not going there. 

“Is she now? How sweet of her. She seemed awfully attached, but the blind girl didn’t speak a word while they were here. I didn’t want to pry.”

"Oh, um, I'm Touma, by the way, and these are my friends Shin and Ryo." 

After the young men introduced themselves, Mami nodded jovially. “It’s nice to meet you. It’s so nice that manners still prevail. Are any of you sick or hurt?”

"Not physically. Mentally, well, that's always questionable."

Mami Wata cricked her tongue and walked out from around the small standing desk she was using. “Alright, sweetheart, come here. Mami has the best medicine for that.”

Touma gave her a slightly confused look before turning to Shin, as though asking for clarification. Shin stifled a laugh. "She wants a hug." There are quite a few of our group who could use them at the moment, Shin thought.

Oh! Ohh... Touma smiled a bit, "I was kinda being sarcastic, but I'll pass. These two, on the other hand..."

Before Ryo could politely decline, Shin pushed him towards Mami. "He needs one."

“Come here, sweetheart.” Mami wrapped her motherly arms around Ryo, nestling his head on her chest. Stroking his dark hair, her voice was tender, telling the warrior of fire that she was sure he was doing his best and that it was alright to take a break now and again.

As if a dam had broken, all the weight from Ryo's guilt came flooding to the forefront, and he sobbed into Mami's embrace.

After there were no more tears to shed, Ryo pulled away. Suddenly embarrassed for breaking down in front of a stranger and his friends. "Thanks."

Touma gave Ryo a small smile, "We won't tell anyone," he assured him. And no, no, he would not.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” She reaches out and gently pinched his cheek like a mother would her own child. “Is there anything else I can help you boys with?”

"I'm all right, thank you," Shin replied. Ryo simply shook his head. 

Touma nodded, "I'm good. Just stopping by this time, we'll come back if we need some doctoring." 

Heading back towards the apartment, Shin decided he should warn Touma about a little issue. "You probably don't see it, but Kayura has a crush on you."

Touma stopped mid-step, forgot how to breathe, and stared at Shin like a deer in the headlights of a trucker going way too damn fast. "What?" Both he and Ryo exclaimed. 

Kayura? KAYURA. A crush on him?! There was no way. And why him of all people?! This had to be a joke, "Shin, you're making that up."

"I'm serious. She's been sneaking little glances at you for a while. And she looked devastated when we discussed Hibiscus flirting."

Someone had to be able to see the wheels in his head stop working and smoke rising from his ears. No, he hadn't realized it, he just thought she was curious about what he was doing and about things in the modern world. For once, Touma was knocked speechless. Holy shit. 

His mind began racing: what would he do now? What should he do now? Anything? Nothing? Should he ask her abo--- no probably not.

And how did he feel? He liked her company and curiosity. She had a spunk about her that would remind him of the Kayura, who kicked his ass more than once, but not in a bad way. She was cute. "I do not know what to do with this." He finally admitted.

"Primarily, just be careful about leading her on. Maybe ask Nasutei for advice."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that.." He nodded.

Ryo laughed, "Your face definitely helped my mood." Shin rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, man, appreciate you too. Don't act like you wouldn't have a similar reaction."

Ponderance

Seiji gave everyone a small smile and a nod. "I'm going to breeze through the marketplace and see if there's anything new we could use. I'll meet everyone back at the apartment."

Pausing only to ensure Shuu had enough funds to see to the soldiers' baths, he turned and left.

Down in the marketplace, commerce was bustling. A plethora of dokkaebi were either working the stands or shopping, coin passing between them. Many stands had miscellaneous items likely scavenged from nearby buildings - office chairs, fax machines, shower curtains, bottles of shaving cream, jars of who-knew-what.

Among them was a much larger form with many more legs, a shopping bag on one shoulder. She was picking out jars of something from a stand before Seiji caught her eyes. “Oh! Hello, Seiji-san.” she trilled. “How are you this morning? Are you shopping as well?”

“Just checking for any new finds,” Seiji said. “How are you today, Saori?” Glancing about, Seiji found several interesting items - fountain pens, ink, lovely textured paper, wax, stamps for sealing letters, a bronze handheld mirror, calculators, a pack of mechanical pencils, and a small bonsai tree.

Saori seemed even more energetic than usual. “I’m doing wonderfully; thank you for asking. And thank you for bringing the sun with you! It’s been wonderful! Oh, and that new building? Splendid.” She practically bounced in place. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, which of these greens suit you best, hmm?” The jorogumo lifted two jars of green dye - one hunter green and one emerald green - and held them up for Seiji to see.

Seiji eyes Saori warily. “We’re all happy to see the sun again,” he agreed. “And I’m pleased the new building is beneficial to you and Kasane.”

Saori nodded with enthusiasm. “As much as it might be bothersome to others, essentially... lots of snacks are flying around now! We’ll take it upon ourselves to keep their population in check, don’t worry.” She winked at Seiji. “Now, which one of these greens do you like best, hmm? I need to know for a project!”

Suppressing a sigh, Seiji gestured towards the emerald green. “That one would be my preference. What is it for exactly?”

“Oh, thank you,” retrieving the coin from her bag, Saori paid the dokkaebi’s fee for the dye. “I suppose it would be easier to explain if I showed you.” She fished around in the bag and retrieved a plush toy, sans hair, and showed it to Seiji. It sported the same yukata Rajura was wearing (although smaller), one blue embroidered eye and one embroidered eyepatch. Sadly, the toy was bald. “I left the other prototypes with Kasane back at the shop, but I couldn’t stand to part with dear Rajura-san. We’re making merchandise! Just think—“ 

She gestured grandly, which the dokkaebi had learned to ignore. “Not only will you be making some passive money - because we’ll set aside a nice portion for you for licensing fees - but we’ll be able to spread the word of your good deeds all over the city!” She turned back to Seiji, smiling brightly and clutching the small, bald Rajura plush.

Seiji stared, slow horror creeping through him at the obvious implications. “Are you... making a doll for each of us?” he asked in alarm.

“Of course! We can’t possibly sell them without the whole set!” She smiled brightly.

“Sell them...” This had officially surpassed the creepiest thing the girls back in school had ever done, and that included the shrine they’d built to him once. “That’s quite something. Has there... been a demand?”

“We only started making them last night after Ibaraki told us about how you saved the whale in the sky! We asked ourselves how we can help you out financially and, well... why not merchandise? We’ve already got requests for shopping bags. Those are more practical.” She put the Rajura plush safely back in the bag and turned so Seiji could see it in its entirety. It was dyed the same lavender as Rajura’s hair.

“Shopping bags are more practical, but it turns out... dokkaebi are collectors, and I’m sure the dryads would love a plush toy too. If anything, I’ll just keep little Rajura to myself.”

“Huh.” A purely financial motivation was a smidge more comforting. At least when in regards to someone he knew. And a steadier income stream would be helpful... Seiji still didn’t like the idea of people buying his likeness to carry around or put on a shelf or do who knows what with it, but as long as it wasn’t happening where he could see it, he could cope with it. They were still in a crisis situation, after all.

“It will be interesting to see how this endeavor goes,” he finally said. “I hope you and Kaori see great success and that your personal time and efforts aren’t for naught. You’re both quite skilled.”  
“On a related note,” he continued. “I’d like to inquire after the cost of some clothing – specifically, a kendogi for myself for sparring and practice and a kimono for Anubisu. His seems to have, ah, accidentally gotten ruined somehow. I saw it lying out this morning, and it’s coated in a quite eye-searing color.”

Saori tilted her head, doing some mental math for a moment. “You know, since you’ve done so much for us, and I welcome new orders, we’ll just do it for free! It’s a shame about the other kimono, but…” The jorogumo leaned in, murmuring, ”I think we can do better.” Returning to her full height, she inquired, “Any particular colors you’re looking for? I might as well get the dye here if we don’t have it back at the shop!”

“I’ve always either preferred white or black for my kendogi. Dark blue is also common, so whatever’s easiest for you would be fine. The kimono would be for Anubisu, and I imagine you would know better than I what colors would work best for him. I suspect he prefers darker, more muted colors but can’t be certain about that.” Seiji gave Kaori a formal bow. “Thank you very much for your very generous offer.”

Saori was already thinking of designs once Seiji described a darker color scheme. “Hmm... yes, I think I know what to do! It should take me at least a day for the embroidery... Will that be alright?”

“Of course. I’m asking on his behalf, but not with his knowledge.” Seiji smiled, just a small curling of his lips. “He may be rather put out with me for taking the liberty. He does not enjoy being fussed over in any way, nor to be made to feel he is being given special treatment. He departed the apartment today wearing the style of clothing myself and a few of the others prefer, but does so because of necessity, not curiosity. I would at least like him to have a choice in what he’s wearing.“

The jorogumo smiled mischievously as well. “Oh, a present! But if he doesn’t like to be fussed over, I suppose gift wrapping is out...” She thought for a few more moments, then added, “Would you like to pick it up tomorrow, or should I deliver it to you?”

Seiji thought. “I’ll see if someone can visit tomorrow to pick up whatever you have ready, or perhaps a group of us will be able to visit. Presenting the kimono may go better if it’s done while other pieces of clothing are likewise being distributed.” Seiji’s small smile grew broader. “I’ll see if I can make sure Rajura accompanies whoever comes to see you tomorrow as well.”

Saori couldn’t contain herself and squeaked with happiness. “I’ll have to work extra hard for Rajura-san, but it will be worth it! I better get started right away!” She skittered off, stopping just before the market stairwell and called back to Seiji, “Thank you very much, Seiji-san!” before disappearing above ground.

Feeling buoyed by Saori’s enthusiasm, Seiji chuckled softly and looked around the marketplace one more time. Not seeing anything new that caught his eye, he headed for the corner that had housed Thesan’s statue before.

A warm glow emanated from the statue, the likes of which only Seiji could see. At the statue’s base sat an older woman whose tan skin and golden hair gave off an air of comfort. Her eyes held a gradient, not unlike a sunrise, and her long dress was plain and white.

“Seiji,” she scolded gently, a mirthful smile crossing her features, “if you ever need me, you need not make your friends squint so much, dear.”

Seiji sat himself down near the statue, automatically folding himself into a pose for meditation. “It seemed a rather definitive way to get the point across that we don’t need to be afraid. Cautious, yes, but not afraid before we’d even begun to plan. I know first-hand how terrifying the Yami armor can be, and it was light that helped me endure it. We’ll need more to take it on now that it’s been seized by something malicious.”

Thesan leaned forward, hand outstretched to rest on his shoulder. “It worries me, Seiji. The creature has buried itself deep underground, carving out a labyrinth such that I cannot see beyond the shallowest depths.” Even as a goddess, and a forgotten one at that, Thesan’s powers were limited. “Your bravery is one of the reasons I’m glad you found me.”

“The Yami armor is already incredibly dangerous, and we know from the whale and Hobart that its power is being stretched and twisted in new and frightening ways.” Seiji sat quietly for a minute. “Bravery I may have, but also great foolishness. I have not even been able to keep from lashing out at- at the people around me. The harm may have been temporary, but it was still harm I did.”

“Such is the human condition, Seiji. Your friend’s heart seemed lightened, near as I can tell. How can I help alleviate some of your restlessness?”

“It’s just... all been so much. We’ve been here less than a week, and there have been so many changes. It’s so hard to feel centered when our lives are suddenly defined by so much uncertainty. 

“We struggle to have sufficient food for reliable meals, then are showered with the coin to shop with. We just barely managed to convince a group of time-displaced humans to trust us, and then there are dolls and bags being made in our likenesses. 

“And the Masho. Of course, it’s hard suddenly living and surviving with them. I understand how and why, but... Every time I seem to get my feet back under me, I’m knocked astray again and leaving emotional wounds in my wake. There’s no quick or easy fix, but I just... need something to stay fucking stable.” Seiji’s shoulders slumped. He hadn’t meant to say so much, but there’s been no stopping it once it started.

“Seiji... “The goddess leaned forward, arms outstretched in invitation. She would not scoop him up like a child he wasn’t, but the urge to comfort was ever-present. “I think your archer friend has the keys to unlock some familiarity for you in that little tablet of his,” she said, pondering what other ways she could alleviate some of his anxiety. “The spiders, while they seem to mean well, might have overstepped. There was once a time when statues of me were prolific. Now, my people and I are all but forgotten. But this isn’t the same... I don’t think it would be harmful to tell them you’re uncomfortable, Seiji.”

“Complaining doesn’t do anything.” It never had. Seiji shifted positions, moving to sit next to Thesan.

“Is it a complaint? Or is it a request?” Tilting her head to look at him, pleasant warmth radiated from her body.

Feeling daring, Seiji let himself lean against the goddess, her warmth feeling like the sun peeping out in the spring. He sat and thought, turning her words over in his mind. 

“I’m not sure,” he finally admitted. “It’s no one’s fault, but our unknown enemy is here. There’s nothing else we can do to improve on our situation but what we’re doing. It feels like... I would just be complaining because there is nothing to request.”

He paused for a few more moments. “I will be able to change clothes and wash all this soon,” he noted, plucking at his somewhat grimy shirty.

Thesan moved to allow Seiji the space to place his head on her shoulder like a mother to her world-weary child. “If asked not to make toys of you, I'm sure the spiders would comply. But I understand not wanting to sound ungrateful, no matter how uncomfortable you might be. You need money for food and necessities.” She reached up and combed his hair gently. “You're uncomfortable, Seiji. That's alright. Try and let yourself relax as best you can.”

Sighing softly, Seiji closed his eyes and let himself take comfort in the mind of maternal embrace he hadn’t had since he’d been a child. Not that his mother hadn’t offered, but he’d started eschewing such comforts as he approached middle school. 

Pride, no doubt, and the influence of his few friends likewise beginning to fumble towards adulthood. 

“I don’t like complaining,” he eventually said, eyes still closed and head on Thesan’s shoulder. “It’s rarely productive and usually aggravating to those forced to hear it. I’ve lived a comfortable life free from worries such as we are experiencing now. So, I suppose all I can do is try and be more mindful of myself. To think more before speaking. It hasn’t even been a week yet, and things are getting better.” Taking a deep breath, Seiji reached for the place he often found in meditation.

“You think of others so often, Seiji,” she murmured in his ear. Their corner was unused by the dokkaebi and thus free from their curious glances. “Just do your best. That is all anyone can, and should, ask of you.”

Splish Splash

As Rajura left the restaurant, he let his guard drop. His face was a mixture of frustration and annoyance, distracted by the thoughts pervading his mind. Everything- everyone- was changing so much. He was trying to change too, to be what the others wanted, but it started to feel a lot like pushing a boulder up a hill, with the stone getting larger and heavier each day that went by. 

It was exhausting.

Shuu did his part to help, taking a third of the hot containers for the takeout order and walking back towards the apartment with Ray and Fischer. About halfway there, the brisk pace that they were setting (the soldiers from their habit of fast marching and Shuu out of his habit of wanting to keep up and be involved) caught them up to a familiar, somber-faced spider. Shuu picked his pace up just enough to come up beside his former enemy. "What's shakin' bacon?" He asked in English, before switching back to Japanese. "What's up?"

At the sound of hurried footsteps, Rajura put back on the mask and gave the man a curious look. "What do you mean? I am returning to the apartment to deliver this food to Naaza. Were you so engrossed in conversation, Shuu-san, that you failed to hear me?" There was an underlying bite to his words, but they were coated with a pleasant tone.

"Naw, I heard you. It's just weird. With the head start, I'd have thought you'd gotten further than that. If you're walking this slow, I figured you were pondering something. I don't know. Might be something serious. Might be how you're going to rip on Shuten for going for a long drive alone with Nasutei." He grinned, wiggling his brow. "Figured I'd stir up the web and ask."

The topic brought a Cheshire's smirk to his lips as he looked forward, keeping the conversation light. "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten about that. He does seem to gravitate towards her, doesn't he?"

Shuu's mouth curled up as his eyelids drooped, the smuggest expression he could make. "Oh. Oh, I've noticed." Affecting a high-pitched feminine voice, he fluttered his eyelashes. "We're just so happy that you're back with us, Shuten." He dropped the affectation and returned to his typical speaking timbre. "I'm not judging. Nasutei is one of the toughest nuts to crack. If she wants something, she gets it. I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I got eyeballs. Don't rip on Nasutei, but like, what do you have planned for Shuten?" He chortled.

Something in Rajura's gait seemed more relaxed. "I don't begrudge him for it; she proved her worth many times during the war. But, hmm. I hadn't given it much thought yet. Perhaps I could serenade him with a song upon his return?"

Shuu's laugh hit him, so suddenly, it came out as a snort, and he had to slap a hand over his face to make it stop. Wrapping one arm around his gut at the mental image of Shuten's face, just absolutely personifying the expression. "10/10. Love it. I want to see it happen." He wheezed. Containing himself, as he had been losing pace with Rajura, he caught back up. "So, as that will take a while. I actually had a thing that, I figured, I ... maybe should ask... well... YOUR help with."

The Masho paused momentarily to allow the warrior to catch up, his curiosity piqued. "Something you need my assistance with? Interesting...you have my attention."

"Soooooo." He drawled. "I have been made aware, thanks to Touma, that Hibiscus has, funny enough, even more sisters. Is she related to me or something? How big is this family? There are three more than what we met, but she can't find two of them. She pointed Touma in the direction of one of them who owns a perfumery near the market, which we could maybe talk to and learn some more things. But here is the thing... Touma and me? We can't- like- look, I see a cute girl, and I stop doing my words good. I know more than three god damn languages’ worth of words, and all of them just fail me. But then I think, who could probably speak intelligently about perfumes and who can talk to beautiful women effortlessly?" He asked gesticulating. "You're right, George Clooney. BUT, as we are missing him, I think you could take a crack at it!" He chortled.

"Who is George Clooney?" He tried to wrap his tongue around the American name.

Shuu had to pause for a moment to think about how to explain. "So, like, he is a man who has performed in... plays that are recorded and then replayed... and he is considered incredibly handsome all over the world." The backlash of having your joke not land was like taking a taser to the brain. "I-it was just a joke. In all seriousness, please come with me to ask questions of the dryad girl, so I don't choke on my tongue and make a fool of myself 'kay?"

"Ahh, a famous and handsome actor in your time," Rajura gave his hair a little flip with his free hand, smiling smugly. "Well, I'm flattered that you would think of me for the task. I suppose I can grace you with my presence when you go to meet her. When are you going?"

"We gotta drop off this food and take some of the soldiers to the bathhouse. If I'm going to go in a damn perfumery and talk to a girl surrounded by nice smelling things all day, I'd best not smell like a sumo wrestler's fundoshi." He grimaced.

Even Rajura had to make a face at the comparison. "And, ah, what am I asking of her? Just if she knows where her sisters might be?"

Shuu nodded. "Yeah, how to find her sisters. But I also guess if she might know of anything about, like, the train or anything else. We only have leads on Yami and Rekka. I thought maybe if we talked to more people, maybe we could find some hints about where the other's might be?"

He gave him a nod. "I can do that. The dryads as a whole seem to be very forthcoming when it comes to information. I doubt it will be difficult to persuade one provocatively-dressed woman into sharing what she knows."

"Maybe not. But I dunno. I'm still figuring it all out. I'm not a kid anymore, but I still get absolutely stupid in front of attractive people. And the dryads really are something else even if they kinda hazed me. Maybe one day I'll fucking grow out of it. Fortunately for me, you and I have buried the hatchet and are now bros." He gave the taller man a whack to the center of his back. "Thanks, bud."

Rajura let out an "ouf" at the smack, stumbling a little out of surprise. He huffed and straightened. "So, you're saying that you're always surrounded by those you see as attractive?" He clicked his tongue. "In that case, I do wonder how you are when you're not faced with such anxiety."

Shuu wrinkled his nose as his mouth became a thin line. "Well, seeing as I'm able to talk to you with no problems that must mean your face must be pretty unfortunate. Uggo."

"Says the man comparing me to 'George Clooney'," he stated matter-of-factly before gracefully giving him The Finger.

Behind the two of them, the soldiers spoke among themselves, debating their plan to overturn the tank and what incredible benefits the translator clipboard would give them.

Soon enough, the group found themselves at the apartments. Fischer let himself in to check on the others and get them some food.

"I'll let Naaza know there's food for him when he's ready to get up, and then return to join you," Rajura mentioned to Shuu before heading up to the apartment.

Fischer and Raymond disappeared into the apartment the soldiers all shared, which erupted in raucous greetings.

“Food’s on!”

“Oh my lord, look at this!”

“I dunno what it is but gimme.”

After explaining the plan to the poor, unfortunate souls who hadn't gotten a bath yet, Raymond opted to stay behind with the others and clean more of the apartment, show them the translator, and further plan how to defeat the renegade Sherman. The other four soldiers, smelly as ever but finally well-fed, shuffled out the door to await Shuu's escort to sweet, sweet bath time.

Shuu gave them a grin. "Alright, boys. Ready?"

Upstairs, Rajura placed the bag of food on the counter and headed for the door of their room. Rapping his knuckles softly to warn the inhabitant, he then opened the door. "Naaza, we brought back some-" he spoke, only to find the room empty. Rajura frowned. "Hmm..." His gaze landed on the balcony, and he slid the door open to take a look from above. He could see the little garden the snake had started, and noticed the flowers were missing. "...Fuck." Sliding the glass door behind him, he hung his head for a moment. "Jun. Jun!"

The little green flame flew to Rajura's side at a moment's notice. “Hello!”

He took a breath, "Please tell me you know where Naaza went."

“Ummmm...”

A string of curses in ancient Japanese left his mouth as he stormed back outside. Taking the railing by both hands, he leaned over to catch Shuu's attention. "We have a problem. Naaza is gone."

“It was the rules!” squeaked the ujigami as Rajura left the room.

Rajura looked back over his shoulder into the apartment, brow furrowed. "Rules? What rules??"

“Ummm... Naaza-san said there were rules, and so... I have to follow the rules!”

The Masho took on the tone of a parent warning a child. "Jun, this is important. Whatever Naaza said to you, I need to know. I have to make sure he's safe."

The ujigami flickered, an approximation of fidgeting. “Umm... well, Naaza-san said we were going to play hide-and-seek, and he wanted to leave without anyone seeing him! And that the game was about the people playing... not knowing they're playing! I guess that means I lost the game, huh?”

He let out an exhausted sigh. "Yes, Jun. The 'game' is over now. Do you know where he went?"

“Ummm... probably down to the front desk! He said he wanted his own house, I think. Does that help?”

"Yes, yes, it does." A lead. That was all he needed to go on. "Thank you, Jun," the words hurried out of his mouth as his feet swiftly carried him back down to the surface street. Whatever protestations Shuu and the soldiers might have had to toss his way, he ignored them. His rage was building again, but he didn't care to sheathe it now.

When Rajura entered the building where the front desk sat, his fierce blue gaze pierced upon the nearest Ujigami. "Did Naaza come here earlier this morning?"

A blue spirit hovered at the front desk over the pages of an upturned interior decorating magazine. “Hello! Yes, he came here earlier! He asked for his own apartment, so we offered him apartment 106. Thank you again for bringing back the sun!”

He muttered a quick thank you before tearing off towards the room number. 104...105...106. Then banged on the door loudly.

"NAAZA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! OPEN THE DOOR!"

The purple ujigami flickered and squeaked, startled at how loud the banging was. It flew quickly to the door, phasing through it.

“Hello! Naaza-san is sleeping right now... Please don't be so loud...”

Naaza awoke with a start. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to return to cognizant reality. "Xae-sha? What is it? How long was I out for...?"

Rajura snarled at the ujigami. "I don't care if he's in the middle of stitching a quilt together, get him out here NOW!" He pointed a finger towards the ground.

Xae-sha flew back inside but kept his voice quiet for Naaza. “There's a very angry man outside, demanding to see you. I'm sorry...”

The man groaned, tossing the blanket aside. "No, it's fine. I expected as much, though I had hoped to avoid this. I'll deal with him." Pushing himself to his feet, Naaza lazily went to the door and opened it, only to be met with a fist to his face. He landed on the floor with a heavy thud, grunting, "What-"

"You're an inconsiderate bastard, leaving without a word like that! I've half a mind to drag you back and strangle you with my bare hands, Snake, but if being on your own is so damned important to you, then congratulations: you've won. Enjoy your fucking solitude." Rajura took a few steps back, arms outstretched in a conceding gesture, then turned his back on him. 

His fury was still evident as he went past Shuu. "Are we going, or aren't we?!" He barked.

Shuu tensed in on himself a bit at being snapped at. "Uh. Yeah, dude. We were just waiting on you." He said hesitantly and fell into step with the soldiers behind him.

The soldiers murmured among themselves but knew better than to ask questions of an angry man with one eye who was positively seething in a language they didn't understand.

Rajura led on, storming ahead of the group towards the bathhouse.

Xae-sha flew to Naaza in an instant. “Oh, no!! Are you okay??”

Naaza sat up, nursing his face. "I'll be fine. I've taken much more serious wounds than this." He felt something warm cascade from his mouth and wiped away the trickle of red. "How long was I asleep for?" The snake stood up slowly, closing the door with a gentler hand than the one that hit him.

Xae-sha flickered, fidgeting. “Um... I don't know how much time has passed, but the sun went from one tree to another tree, so I thought maybe that was enough time, and when I went to float over to you to wake you up, that man started banging on the door...”

"Ah," he said, swallowing the metallic tang on his tongue. "Perhaps too long then. No matter." And just like that, he went to clean up the wound as best he could with only a few painful hisses following. He seemed peacefully content to busy himself with the task.

"I'm going to return to their apartment for a time. I'm sure I'm probably expected to make an appearance and explain myself. I'll likely return later tonight."

Forgetting, or perhaps not caring, to tell Naaza about the food, Rajura continued to angrily lead the group to the bathhouse. Though the walk there was tense, he eventually slowed enough that he wasn't leaving them so far behind. When they reached their destination, he had managed to calm down enough not to appear threatening, but the way he held himself revealed he was still seething. "Please take them inside, Shuu-san. I will remain out here."

"I-if you're sure, man." He said in Japanese before slipping into English. "Come on, guys lets get washed up."

Rajura waited until they had all gone inside before taking a seat on the sidewalk and hanging his head. He was inclined to go on without Shuu, but not before finding some way to clear his thoughts; being charming was the furthest thing from his mind.

Shuu was prepared, perhaps more mentally than physically, to see the bathhouse dryads. Scantily clad as always, Aster, Anemone, and Columbine all greeted the soldiers with smiles and coquettish laughter.

The soldiers, however, were not prepared at all. Fischer sputtered and turned away from the dryads, face red as a beet. “Lord, help me...” The other three had no such qualms and practically dove into the bathhouse face-first.

Shuu gave Fischer a look. "There's a lot of bark. But the bite's not as bad as it could be. Just... be grateful you're not thick like me." He whispered. "They like to tease big boys. Try not to laugh at me too hard. I have no idea what's gonna happen to me this time." He mumbled before wiping the tense look off his face and replacing it with one of his humble school-boy grins to greet their kind and generous hostesses. "Thank you for having us, ladies. I'm sure I don't have to mention how badly the laundry service is needed today too?"

Aster gave Shuu a mischievous look. “You’re not going to be shy with your clothes this time, are you?” She winked and pointed to a large basket at her feet, which already contained the clothes for the other soldiers.

Anemone and Columbine wielded sponges and were busy scrubbing three very dirty and very grateful soldiers.

Fischer sighed and started disrobing. “Can’t look a gift... lady in the face. Thank you kindly, ma’am.”

Not understanding English, Aster shrugged and waited for Shuu. “No judgment here, love. Humans get smelly. Keeps us occupied.”

Shuu took a gulp and translated Fischer's statement of gratitude before screwing his courage to the sticking place. He had been shrinking in on himself ever since the bullshit in New York, and that feeling had gone from living hidden beneath his supposedly impenetrable hide to breaking through the surface on the stairs the day before. 

He had his fill of being afraid. He wasn't a cowardly lion! Not him. Not ever. If it was hard or dirty or distasteful but needed doing, he was the man who could pluck up and do it, and the fact that he had been so afraid of being mocked or laughed at by a group of hot women was shameful. 

“I am Shuu Rei Faun!“

He should be able to laugh at himself! Feeling emboldened by the events of the day before, by the pep talk from emotional support fishy, he made about efficiently removing his own clothes. He was making no attempts to titillate (because somewhere his poor grandmother would have a coronary at the idea), but he was making sure to remind himself: he was a grown man, not an awkward teen. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He took good care of himself, and sometimes people talking about your body didn't have to mean they were mocking it. 

"Still." He said, once down to his eyesore pineapple boxer briefs. "You're gracious hostesses, and I speak for myself and all the other humans here when I say that something like the creature comfort of being clean goes a long way towards keeping someone feeling like they haven't completely lost control of their damn lives." Confident he had probably just strung together likely the most eloquent thing he'd ever said to a hot girl, the facade cracked and his boyish blush creeping back up his chest, he finished. "So, I'm uh... gonna... go... wash or ... something." Maybe he hopped out of his undies a little too quick and his retreat to the water a little less tactical than he'd hoped. But. Well. He was a work in progress.

Aster gave Shuu a wink but refrained from staring at him too blatantly. While she didn't understand other culture's strange quirks about nudity, she thought she and her Greek dryad sisters might help them loosen up a bit. "You know, hon, you'd be a real hit in the fields back home," she called after him. "You look positively Greek in the right light."

Shuu blushed bright red right up to his ears like. "Th-thank you." He managed to sputter. "I'm not... er... not afraid of hard work." First, Shin calls him Maui now pretty flower babes are calling him Greek in a suggestive way. Like, it was a bit overwhelming, but it had to be a compliment because those statues were fuckin yolked... even if they had weird wangs and- 

Shuu's splash was muffled by the raucous laughter of the soldiers being scrubbed by beautiful women. Fischer went about washing himself, scrubbing weeks' worth of sweat, blood, and dirt from his skin. He sank into the water, resting his head against the lip of the bath. "Rei... thank you. Really, I don't know how better to say it, but... thank you. We have a safe place to sleep, and we have food in our bellies and a damn nice bath. We can't thank you and your friends enough."

"Lieutenant, catch!"

One of his men tossed a sponge to him, and he took it up, rubbing it against a block of soap and started working behind his ears.

Shuu's train of thought was blessedly derailed by Fischer addressing him. "Aw, man. Please don't mention it. I feel like we just did the right thing, man. Like. You're people too. You needed help. If our roles were switched, if we were struggling, I'm sure you guys would have tried to help us the same. We just got the benefit that we speak the language here, but, like, if this hooplah world looked like fuggin Staten Island, you'd have been saving our bacon." He said, marveling as he found some soap type lotion thing a texture, not unlike honey that his dry skin was really liking. He'd have to ask what it was—like... being manly didn't mean dealing with dry skin, right?

“Did the right thing...” Fischer murmured in response. In his mind, he thought, “Did the right thing? That’s what we’re trying to do back home, right? I signed up right after Pearl Harbor. I wanted revenge. Everybody did... And some of Rei’s friends, they’re Japanese.” Whatever this place was, whenever and wherever it was, it seemed to remove cultural barriers between people. Or, at the very least, shove them so close together that those differences either start overlapping in a pattern perhaps resembling harmony if you squint just right or...

Or what?

“...or you starve to death, you kill yourself, or a monster comes and eats you.” Fischer finished his thought out loud, eyes hyper-focused on one of the shampoo jars lining the bath. His superiors would never believe anything if his report was truthful. If they ever got back. Shuu’s mention of Staten Island woke Fischer up from his melancholy train of thought. “...you think so, Rei? ...I hope so, really, I do. It’s got me thinking... about doing the right thing, you know?”

A sponge came flying at Fischer’s face, landing with a wet SLAP!

The soldiers who had been roughhousing stopped and silenced themselves immediately, eyes wide like dinner plates.

“Dammit, Carl! I’m trying to have an adult conversation with Rei here.”

“Sorry, Fish—“ Carl was dunked underwater by his fellows shortly after.

Shuu snort laughed slightly, screwing up his mouth and trying so hard not to smile as the sponge splatted on the soldier's face. "Careful throwing around words like 'adult conversation.'" He chuckled. "Every time I've heard that the rest of the conversation is usually my mom scolding me." 

Aster sauntered in with a basket of clean, floral-scented laundry and clicked her tongue at the men. She stopped short of kneeling next to Shuu and scrubbing him thoroughly. 

Shuu looked over his shoulder somewhat quizzically as Aster dropped down beside the edge of the pool and felt the blush start to creep up. Oh shit, red alert all hands battle stations! Wh-What if she tried to wash his hair or something!? He'd act a total idiot! 

The dryad stood and walked to the counter just in time to see five dokkaebi peeling clothing off themselves. “Jibul!” Aster chided them. One dokkaebi, half spilling out of his pants, waddled over to dump the coins into the jar she held out to them.

If you told him a week ago that he'd be thanking the gods for the jubilant arrival of mischievous, four foot tall, naked, pseudo-dragons... well he'd have asked what video game you were talking about and did Touma have something to do with it? But as it stood, he sunk a little deeper into the water and was grateful.

One by one, dokkaebi cannonballed their way into the bath, having left an explosion of clothing for Aster to pick up and launder.

“Boys, these are uhh... duck-cables. Shoot. Rei, help me out— anyway, these fine... critters? ...they made your food, so be respectful.” The soldiers, for their part, tried so very hard not to stare.

Fischer leaned into Shuu and murmured, “We only ever really saw ‘em at a distance, and Howard called them walking piñatas on account of their funny faces, but we can’t exactly say that out loud...”

Shuu failed at not snort-laughing and said. "What these folk are is dokkaebi." He said to the soldiers. "But they're all part of one family with the last name Kim. So they all answer to Kim-san." Shuu then addressed any Dokkaebi that might have lifted their head at hearing their name said. "Hi!" He greeted in Japanese. "These other humans are called the GIs." He said, not at all thinking it odd that he may have created a category of humans called a Jee-Ai.

Several dokkaebi stopped mid-scrub to regard Shuu quizzically, then looked at each other and repeated, “Jee-Ai?”

Fischer tried to hide his smile behind the back of his hand. “Thank you kindly, Mr. Kim...s?”

The dokkaebi cocked their heads, shrugged, and returned to scrubbing kitchen grease, sweat, and spice from their skin.

Aster knelt down next to Shuu and gently tugged on his earlobe. “Your clothes are ready whenever you are, Heracles.” The dryad winked and walked back to her post at the front desk.

Shuu turned beet red and tensed at the sudden tug. "Thankyouverymuchma'am." He spluttered, not knowing what else to say, then making sure to give a death glare over at any of the Jee-Ais that might think his predicament funny. "I'm uuuuuh... gonna dry off and get dressed and see what Captain Morgan's up to." He said, checking to see if Aster was maybe engaged elsewhere before pulling himself out of the water as quietly as he could. Once again, thank god for all the splashing of the dokkaebi. Fuck yeah, every single one of those little bastards were now his personal heroes.

By the time Shuu had dressed and slipped out the front door, Rajura had managed some sense of serenity. He sat on the sidewalk right where the trooper had left him, his eye closed in a meditative stance. When he spoke, it sounded calmer than he had been. "Are you finished then, Shuu-san? Do we need to escort the soldier back home?"

"Naw, Fischer is just gonna take them home. For my part, I'm all done. Both in terms of cleanliness and how much I can bear to look like an idiot in front of beautiful women."

He let out a soft sigh and got to his feet. "We'll see about that when we reach the perfumery." He waited for Shuu to take the point, not knowing where they were going. Despite looking much calmer on the outside, the Masho was very quiet as he allowed the other to steer any conversation.

Shuu hopped down the curb and into the road. "I think it's this way," he said. "Thanks for the help, by the way. The bath just reinforced that I need it."

Rajura glanced at him, his response delayed. "...You're welcome."

Shuu exhaled slightly. "Somethin' eattin' you bud?"

The Masho flicked his gaze to him again for a moment before returning to their trek. He rolled a shoulder. "Isn't there always?"

Shuu sighed. "I mean, like, I just came outta there, and there wasn't a single cutting comment. Like. You're too distracted to make fun of me?"

He finally turned his head to look at him quizzically, though he didn't stop his stride. "You want me to make snide comments about something you feel insecure about?"

"It's not so much a matter of want as it is a matter of expecting it? I got myself all prepared for some comments about cuts of meat or something. I mean, if you suddenly wanna feel all snuggly about me, it's fine dude, but if I did something to piss you off, I'd rather you just tell me?"

"Snuggly?" He wrapped his lips around the word as though it were as foreign to him as the English words Shuu had been teaching him. A wicked smirk wormed its way onto his features as he reached out and slid the back of his knuckles delicately along the stout warrior's freshly scrubbed cheek. "Do you really mean that," he purred. "Shuu-san?"

His cheek being touched was one thing, but it was dangerously close to his ears, sensitive as they were, that Aster had been touching back at the bathhouse. His skin under Rajura's fingers immediately grew hot at the memory of Aster's, probably harmlessly intended, touch. Not wanting to linger in that memory, at least not where Rajura could take detailed notes, he dipped his head back. "Ah, yes. I see you, sir, are mother fucker." He grumbled. "Your point is well made. Now that the ritual tormenting of the dumb ox has completed, I'm just confirming I have not pissed you off... yet?"

Rajura let the coy expression drop as he returned to the more stoic one. "No, Shuu-san, you haven't angered me. I apologize for snapping at you earlier. It's been...a difficult morning for me."

Shuu relaxed somewhat. "It's alright. I can't say that I'm any better. Sometimes the bad jelly comes out as anger. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't empathize. But who knows, maybe smelling some froufrou juice with a flower lady will cheer you up?" He suggested. They walked the rest of the way in a more comfortable silence until they reached the building that Shuu assumed was likely going to smell like a Super Saiyan Bath and Body Works.

Following Touma’s vague instructions of “it’s near the market, you can’t miss it,” Shuu found himself at a four-way intersection of streets. Empty businesses dotted the corner with questionably-occupied apartments beyond. 

Luckily for Shuu, Touma’s instructions were more than adequate, for at the opposite corner was a decently-sized former music store. The ghosts of musical notes could be seen on the well-worn sign above the door.

A large shop window had a black drape hung in it (presumably to keep the owner and occupants safe from Hobart’s evil gaze), and on the inside of the glass was a delicate landscape painting. A camellia tree was the focal point, painstakingly painted in extreme detail. The tree was surrounded by a lush and verdant forest, a small brook babbling nearby.

The sound of plucking strings reached Shuu’s ears as the pair approached the shop, though he couldn’t tell what instrument was creating the sound.

Rajura paused outside the shop, not noticing the sound of music coming from within. He gave him a questioning look. "Will you be coming inside with me, or shall I woo her alone?"

Shuu pointed finger guns at him. "I'm coming to be your wingman... andtomaybetakenotes." He said, placing a hand on the door. "After you."

A tiny bell affixed to the door alerted the musician inside, and as Rajura and Shuu entered the shop, they were greeted by the dryad Tsubaki.

She was wholly different than the others they’d met previously - her hair was a deep brown, almost black, pinned up perfectly like the geisha of old, small branches adorned with her namesake flower acting as hair ornaments. Her skin was nearly translucent, and she was covered from neck to ankle in a luxurious kimono depicting pink, white, and yellow flower petals on the wind. 

Bowing to the two men, Tsubaki welcomed them graciously. “Hello, kind sirs. I am Tsubaki, and this is my perfumery. Please let me know how best to serve you.”

If it weren’t for her vivid pink eyes, she might have passed for a human of Rajura’s time or from a period movie. A large harp sat behind the music shop’s counter while several shelves filled with frosted glass jars were displayed prominently to the left of the two men.

The shop smelled fresh, sweet, and crisp, but oddly, not overwhelming. Several windows were cut in the walls, allowing for airflow in and out. Fresh flowers of a wide variety of adorned baskets hung from the ceiling. Each glass jar filled with perfume was closed with a cork and labeled with meticulous Japanese script. Below that was a depiction of the scent within, all various flowers from around the world.

Rajura glanced at Shuu before going inside, ready to put on charming airs for the dryad woman when he stopped dead in his tracks. He'd only made it a few steps before his eye landed on Tsubaki. To someone on the outside looking in, the Masho looked stunned. The world had stopped, just for a moment...only for it to speed up faster than he could keep up with.

"I..." His voice cracked as he blindly groped for his companion, his fingers curled in a death grip around the shirt fabric. "I can't..." Finally tearing his gaze from Tsubaki, the look he gave Shuu was one of horror.

"Please...get me out of here..."

"What the? Hey, man, watch my ni-" Shuu groused at his shirt being grabbed. As Rajura turned to face him, looking scared as shit, he took a moment to nod, stunned before putting on a smile for Tsubaki. "Ah, s-sorry ma'am. We're just gonna head back outside for a bit." He hoped his smile didn't look as forced as it was as he took the taller man by the shoulders and herded him out of the building and off to the side near an alley. "Bruh, what happened!?"

"I don't...know? Feeling lightheaded...Heart won't stop pounding...What is this...?" He swallowed thickly and found that part of him was fighting to keep down his meal. "I need to sit down..."

"Ok. Ok. Down you get. God, I hope you're not having an allergic reaction to something. How's your tongue feel?"

Rajura slid down to the cement with Shuu's assistance. "Fine, I believe." He closed his eye and focused on taking slow, deep breaths. "Please...don't let anyone see me like this."

Shuu shrugged and looked around. "I don't see anyone else. I'm wide enough were anyone looking down the alley can't see you. So like you're not having trouble breathing, right?"

Rajura shook his head. "N-No. I don't think so. Now that I'm outside...I feel a little better," keeping his eye closed, he let his head droop. "The minute I stepped inside and looked at her...It was overwhelming...Like with the beacon, but...I don't suppose I can convince myself this is all an illusion this time, can I?"

Shuu tilted his head. "Wait a minute, hold up, hold up. Like the beacon? I didn't see what happened to you, man, do you know her? She like, dump you?"

He gave him a weak laugh. "No. I don't know her," he paused a moment, hesitant on whether or not to speak further. "There was...a woman, in my past life. If I understand what you mean correctly, no, she did not 'dump' me. I was the one who cut ties with her."

Shuu squatted down, wrists resting on his knees. "And she's not her, but, like, looks like her?" He asked, pointing at the building with his thumb. "Was she, like, a crazy fangirl or something, and that's why seeing someone that looks like her is doing you a big fear?"

Rajura looked up, opening his eye long enough to narrow it at him. "What? Speak plainly, Shuu-san."

"Did you have a lady-stalker that looked like Tsubaki and seeing her made you feel afraid?" He said, acting like he was chopping the air with one hand as he enunciated as plainly as he could. "I could see where you'd attract a certain degree of crazy ladies."

The sigh he let out was heavy, but it did nothing to alleviate the thick emotion in his voice that he tried to hide. "No. Nothing like how Saori-san is if that's what you're inferring." He paused again, rubbing his thumb against his fingers in anxiety. "She was someone I cared for, a great deal. I- Things happened, she became...I couldn't stand to be around her anymore, so I pushed her away."

"Ah. I see." He said, seeing only the barest fraction. "Do you need me to take you home? Like. Not that you're a kid or anything, but so it doesn't look weird that you're taking off alone again? Because it's one thing for me to ask. Even if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me. But I ain't gonna."

"I...appreciate your discretion. You are a good man, Shuu-san," the words came out slowly. "I am unsure if venturing back inside is wise, but...I would very much like not to return home just now."

"Look, dude. I'm not a gossip, at least not intentionally. I don't want people picking at what I saw on the stairs, and you probably don't either. I respect that. I can always come back here later with someone else. Where do you wanna go?"

He shook his head, "No, no, I will be fine. Just...give me a few moments more, and I will go back inside. I am not one to let old wounds keep me from such a simple task as speaking to a lady."

"You're a fucking beast, dude," Shuu said, straighten and offering his hand to help pull Rajura back to his feet.

Rajura studied the outstretched hand for a moment before grasping him at the wrist and getting to his feet. "Why do you think no one would believe you if you said something?"

Shuu grinned. "Because, dude, they'd just think I was making shit up to rip on you. As far as most people see it, we seem to be playing the pettiest game of Go as far as man has ever known. And to be fair, we kind of are. But it's just a lot less deadly now." He chortled, giving the other a smack to his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm quite sure Kayura-sama would take you seriously," he gingerly leaned on the wall nearby, not quite ready to move on. "The other Masho might too, or at least- well, nevermind." Rajura waved the thought away with a gesture.

Shuu shrugged. "Well. Just in case then, I'll make sure to keep it to myself. You gonna be okay tho?"

"Yes. I'll be alright, Shuu-san. Thank you," he took to balancing on his own two feet again, standing with a straightened posture and smiled. "Now, shall we try this again with a little less cause for a scene?"

Shuu smiled, "After you, Mr. Clooney."

That brought a soft chuckle to his mouth, a surprisingly light-hearted sound that the warrior of justice might have found strange coming from someone he once considered his enemy. "Remind me to ask more after this 'Clooney' fellow later." 

This time around, Rajura's entry into the perfumery was more thoughtful. He took the time to take in all it had to offer one at a time: the bottles of perfume stowed lovingly on the shelves, the smell of the store itself, and finally resting his gaze on the owner. Although he could feel his pulse speeding up alongside the uncomfortable fluttering in his abdomen, by all appearances, he was in complete control of himself as he gave the proprietress his signature charming smile.

"Greetings, you must be Tsubaki-san. I heard from one of your sisters that you owned a business nearby. I must admit, I was surprised to hear it was a perfumery, of all things. Crafted scents seem like it would be quite an expensive luxury for the people who live here."

Tsubaki bowed deeply to the two men, fretting. “I humbly apologize if I might have offended you, kind sirs. Please, what pray tell can I do to make you more at ease?” The dryad had assumed she must have frightened them, being that she was not a human-like themselves. She kept her odd eyes cast downwards.

Rajura’s assessment brought a faint blush to her cheeks. “It is... simply my work. I do not offer my wares for much profit. Only enough to get by. It’s nothing, really. But, if you heard of me from my sisters, are they alright?” Tsubaki shook her head, scolding herself. “...My apologies for prying.”

The simple act of polite conversation put him at ease as his shoulders relaxed, his smile widening. "I apologize for earlier. Please, rest assured that it was merely the shock of meeting someone as rare as yourself. Hibiscus, I believe it was, mentioned your name," he glanced over at Shuu for confirmation.

Tsubaki quickly pulled a folding fan from her kimono sleeve and flicked it upon to cover most of her face, turning away from Rajura slightly. “You are too kind, sir. I thought perhaps my appearance had frightened you. It’s been a very long time since I’ve seen any humans, so I deeply apologize if I startled you.” The mention of Hibiscus gave Tsubaki pause. “...I see, so it was not one like myself.”

The dryad was quiet for a moment, contemplating, then bowed her head to both Rajura and Shuu. “Is there anything one such as myself can assist you with? I have many more wares than perfumes. I also have oils for cooking and skincare, candles, seeds, and herbs. Are you looking for anything in particular?”

"Herbs? Oils? Rajura, did she say herbs and oils?" Shuu whispered. He was there to ask questions yes but... but SPICES?

Rajura glanced at him curiously but kept up his smile. "This one here," he cooed, gently putting a hand at Kongo's back, "fancies himself a cook. That sounds like it would be something you would be interested in, Shuu-san."

Shuu tensed up slightly. "I uh... don't have a spare coin, but I'd love to look at your stock!" And maybe ask some questions about her sisters while doing so.

Tsubaki nodded with approval to Shuu. “A cook, you say?” The dryad moved behind the counter, taking dainty steps in her kimono. She pulled several jars from behind the counter, as well as a tray with many small boxes of various herbs.

“I have olive and coconut oil if they could be useful.”

Shuu did all he could to keep the reigns on his emotions. Walking, not jogging, over, he examined the oils. "Oh, shit, these are actually good. Once we get the train moving and supplies coming more regularly, I will be back for this. God, what I wouldn't give to pan sear a- y'know. Nevermind. I'll just make myself hungry thinking about it. But... uh... I had a question. Hibby said she was missing you guys, but she can't find two of your sisters. Any idea what they may be up to?"

“Hibby?” Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion. Then it dawned on her. “Oh, Hibiscus-san. We are not sisters, she and I. At least, not directly. Rather, it is like the two of you being brothers.” The dryad giggled briefly before continuing. Her brows furrowed. “My dear sisters Sakura-chan and Ume-nee-sama are trapped in the groves of the past, I’m afraid. I cannot go find them without the train.”

"Aw. Man, I'm sorry to hear that. If that's the case, we're part of a group trying to come up with a plan to get the train moving again. I'm not so big brained about it, but this guy-" he said, indicating Rajura, "Has likely been pondering it a lot." Shuu gave him a confident smile. "We were, uh, wondering what you might know about the situation, so we don't stumble along. We're asking just about everyone, so like no detail is too small!"

The dryad pondered a moment. “Situation?” She looked away, deep in thought, then replied, “My sisters and I had used the train to visit the others like us who live in the past. It is their scents I carry on my shelves.” Tsubaki gestured to the containers, above each of which was a sprig or fruit of the plant from which the scent was derived. “The land there is beautiful and wild.”

She swallowed as if stumbling over an unpleasant memory. “...that place is as dangerous as it is beautiful. Upon my return trip, something disrupted the train. I barely made it out with my life, I think. I did not dare look back to see what it was.” Bowing her head, she added, “My apologies if this is not helpful.”

"No, no, no, no! You're uh... you're doin' great." Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Rajura was so much better at this than him. He was diplomatic and always said the right thing. But Shuu didn't get any pleasure from TORTURING the guy! He wanted to have at least his opportunity to fail so that Rajura had a few more minutes to plan his conversational tactics. Because Shuu was sure, he could only play at ambassador for so long. "Just as I said, nothing is too small! So even, like, if you didn't see the thing attacking you guys, do you remember about how long ago it was and what the attack was like?" 

Rajura put a hand on Shuu's shoulder and offered him a quick glance before taking a step closer to the dryad. He didn't reach out to give her a comforting touch - that would be inappropriate - but his timbre lowered as he spoke softly.

"I apologize if talk of the train or your sisters brings forth difficult memories, Tsubaki-san. While it is true that we wish to restore the train to working order, if it is too much, I will not fault you for it. Instead, I would ask your forgiveness in pressing the matter, with the hope that you could direct us to someone else who was present that day."

The dryad shook her head, opting to hide her nose and mouth behind her folding fan. “...I did not see the entirety of the creature that attacked the train, but it has many, many arms. It had grabbed me, and I stabbed it, so it let me go. Some of the others on the train were...” Tsubaki took several shaky breaths. “...they were... pulled from the train before we reached the station... the creature must have been running alongside it, or perhaps was adhered to it, but...”

Several moments passed in silence while she collected herself. “...it sounded like a ravenous beast, but it said something, repeatedly, that I do not recall. It was a language I did not recognize...”

He nodded slowly, his charismatic smile attempting to put her at ease. "That sounds terrifying. I am sorry you had to witness such horrors, but it is helpful, do not doubt that." Then he brightened as his gaze turned to the harp, the sunlight catching on the metal and dotting the walls with its reflection. "I can't say I quite recognize what instrument this is exactly, but would it be presumptuous of me to assume you can play it, Tsubaki-san?"

Tsubaki was pleasantly distracted from reliving the violent moments on the train, turning to face the harp in question. A blush crept to her cheeks, which she tried to hide with her fan. “Ah, this is a harp. A very ancient instrument, though this particular specimen is more modern...” She nodded to Rajura’s next question. “Ah, yes. Somewhat. I’m... not very adept with it, I’m afraid. I have other instruments here, if music interests you, kind sir.”

"I do enjoy music; I play some myself. Which reminds me, actually...Have you experienced any new abilities since you arrived in this place?"

Shuu, relieved not to be playing ambassador anymore, slipped off to the side to let Rajura work his magic. Dayum Daniel. He memed mentally. Quietly, and more importantly, gently, he shuffled to inspect some jars. He didn't want to be the proverbial bull in the China shop, so he busied himself with picking up a pot and taking a smell of the contents, all while making sure to watch, listen and learn.

The dryad seemed either shocked, embarrassed, or both, by Rajura’s question. She tittered, keeping her face partially covered. “...um... I would say that I can, somehow, perform feats which I do not think are native to people such as myself, if that is what you are asking, sir.”

"Similarly to how Hibiscus can turn herself into animals, or something altogether different?" The query was casual as he returned his gaze to her. "And please, my name is Rajura, and my friend over there is Shuu."

The mention of Hibiscus earned Rajura a nod in the affirmative. “Y-yes, Rajura-dono... Ah, like this...” Tsubaki temporarily removed the fan from her face and waved it quickly over the shop’s counter. In the blink of an eye, an expensive and ancient-looking bronze vase appeared, spilling over with a bouquet of sunflowers, baby’s breath, and other colorful flowers. “It isn’t real. Simply a trick...”

His eye caught on the illusion, his jaw-dropping ever so slightly. Placing it back at once, he looked at her approvingly. "I believe I can do something similar." A grin came over him as he stood to Tsubaki's side, facing Shuu with his back turned. He copied her gesture, and suddenly, the warrior of justice sported a pair of orange-colored bunny ears over his hair.

Tsubaki tried to contain her mirth, as she didn’t want to offend the two men. She couldn’t help, however, but murmur behind her fan, ”...honto kawaiiii!”

Shuu just blinked at them, and at Rajura's smile that likely spelled trouble for him. Thinking it was because he got caught burying his nose in some apple blossom scented jar, he carefully screwed the lid back on without breaking eye contact... nope... still staring. Tensing in on himself, he asked. "Everything okay over there?"

"I would say that things are going quite well," he turned to Tsubaki, toning his playfulness down as he mentally allowed the little prank to fade away.

"I've learned how to do a few things on my own, but I would be very grateful to you for any guidance you could offer."

“M-me?” she stuttered, pink eyes wide as she blinked at Rajura sheepishly. “Th-that is... I... that is quite an honor, I think, sir.” She bowed deeply to Rajura, saying, “I am not sure what this humble camellia tree can teach you, but... I will try.” She stepped behind the counter and retrieved a long, thin box - the resting place of a flute. “I do not mean to pry, but... are you tired? There is a song that... can restore you from weariness.”

Rajura followed behind but kept the counter between them, shifting his weight as he rested a forearm there. "Perhaps not physically exhausted, but it would be my honor to hear you play whatever your heart desires."

Seeing that they were no longer paying attention to him again, Shuu made to open and sniff a jar that was labeled “mango.”

Tsubaki couldn’t hide her face if she were to play the flute, and thus Rajura would have a front-row seat to her embarrassment.

Taking a deep breath, she began to play on the bamboo flute. Both Shuu and Rajura would feel their emotional weariness lift, their spirits more at ease than when they first arrived at the shop.

The Masho allowed his eyelid to close, recognizing the old song. His shoulders relaxed, as did his posture, and released a breath of tension from his lungs. He remained quiet throughout, just listening, reminded once again the power music had over his soul.

When Tsubaki was finished, she hurriedly went to work, putting the flute back in its case. "A-ah, I hope that was... satisfactory, Rajura-dono. If you... if you think about alleviating the weariness of your companions and you play this song, it seems... it seems to restore them, somewhat."

She pulled out her folding fan to cover her nose and mouth again. "I... know not why, just that... it seems to work... somehow."

"If you don't mind my asking," Rajura started, gracefully putting his straight posture back into place, "how did you discover that the song had such connotations to it?"

Tsubaki fidgeted under his gaze. "A-ah, well... My sisters and Píngguǒ were in the grove, we were singing and dancing, and Ruby had arrived. She was injured and she said things were chasing her, so we ran away to hide. Ume-nee-sama was trying to heal her, and I didn't know what else to do, so I started to play, thinking it would help calm them." The dryad seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Ume-nee-sama mentioned the wounds were closing faster when I played the song."

His voice was gentle again as he gave her an apologetic smile. "It sounds like you have been through your fair share of ordeals. Perhaps," he raised his voice to be heard by his companion, " we ought to take our leave for now. I would hate for us to have overstepped and ruined your first impression of us."

"You... you haven't! I apologize if my appearance startled you. Please... please come again, if it pleases you." Tsubaki bowed deeply to the two men, wishing them well as they left the shop.

Shuu had located a jar with little wooden sticks poking out of the top. They were labeled as “samples,” and a small card with lovely calligraphy (at least he thought it was supposed to be lovely, he didn't know much about that stuff, but he assumed it was likely high class) invited patrons to help themselves if they wanted one. And being someone who literally had to touch everything to explore it, he picked a stick up, but before he could sniff it, Rajura caught his attention. "Oh, okay, I'm coming." He called, pocketing the stick without much thought. "Thank you for having us," Shuu said to Tsubaki, giving her a little bow and following Rajura out of the shop.

Rajura's bow was far more polite and coupled with his charming smile, but as soon as the door to the shop had closed, it turned into something much more mischievous. "Well, Shuu-san, did you manage to learn anything from my conversation with her, or were those perfumes just too intoxicating for you to pay any attention?"

"Listen bitch." Shuu said with no real heat. "She had fuggin’ mango scent. God damn, it made me want to make a tropical parfait... and she has COCONUT OIL!!! God, I wanna make shrimp!" He moaned. "But I will say I still don't know how you know the perfect things to say when."

The warlord nearly choked out a laugh. "You really do have food on your mind far too much. Perhaps I'll take pity on you and give you a few pointers some time."

Shuu lifted his chin somewhat. "You'll stop cracking wise once you taste homemade firecracker shrimp with secret dipping sauce." He smiled. "But, I’ll accept pointers as a down payment for me inevitably making you a blooming onion with horseradish sauce." 


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Kayura bouncing down the street towards the apartments, Anubisu and Kayura wound down one of the side streets. He wanted to get to know the area a bit better, seeing they had no pressing business to take care of. Still, he kept an eye and ear out for anything.

He decided to prod Kayura a bit more as she bounced around looking in each window they passed. “So, do you want to talk about Tenku’s new flower?” He said, knowingly. “You’ve commented on his other clothing changes.”

She thought she had skirted the issue, but it was then that Kayura realized she wasn’t nearly as deceptive as her teacher. “A-ah, it’s lovely, isn’t it?” Kayura wound her fingers together, eyes gazing into uncovered, unoccupied business windows. “Hibiscus is a very beautiful woman.”

“All of them are, aren’t they?” She thought.

“...I’m happy for him.”

He nodded, even as she avoided looking at him. “Yes, it is lovely. And she is, I suppose.” Personally, he thought the colors she chose were too jarring together. “He didn’t seem to care for it.”

Kayura kept quiet for a few moments, then looked up at him. “Onii-san, you would know much better than I… what do men want?”

Anubisu looked off in the distance, not quite knowing the answer. “As if what I wanted ever mattered,” he ruminated. He put an arm around her shoulder as they continued down the street. “Yagyu-san said he likes when others listen to him talk. He does seem to be wrapped up in his machines, so you can ask him about that.

“But, it’s not all about them and everything they want. Tell me, what do you want from him?” 

He thought her infatuation was cute, but he wasn’t going to allow Kayura to be hurt, however unintentionally. He wasn’t worried about her honor, neither Tenku nor any of the Troopers were like that. But, a fantasy breaking down can hurt as much as reality, and he knew that first-hand.

“A-ah, um, well—“ Kayura sputtered, taking in a deep breath and letting it leave her body slowly. What was this? She’d never felt attached to someone she did not consider as family before and Touma certainly was not family. He treated her just like everyone else, which, perhaps, is what endeared him to her. Shuu was different, openly patting her on the head like she was another one of his sisters. Kayura didn’t think of Shuu as anything other than an older brother with a large amount of familial experience.

Touma... he was odd, brilliant, handsome, now that she thought about it. It brought a blush to her cheeks, which she tried to will away with a shake of her head. Finally, she mumbled, “...I don’t know. Truthfully, probably nothing, because we live in such different worlds anyway. Rajura-san is right - my duty is to you and the Youjakai.”

“Yes, but you're not in the Youjakai,” Anubisu answered. “And right now, you’re not the empress. Rajura may string me up for it, but enjoy it right now.” He stopped and made her look at him. “Be silly with Kongo and spend time with Tenku. Wear the dresses we think are inappropriate and play with toys. 

“Watching you be happy has brought me a peace I’ve not felt before.” He turned to walk again with his arm around her shoulder. “And, as for what to do with Tenku, do what makes you happy. Okay?”

Watching you be happy has brought me a peace I’ve not felt before.

Kayura buried herself in Anubisu's chest, trying her hardest not to cry. "Onii-san, I want you to be happy, too. Surely there's something I can do to help facilitate that? What would make you happy?" Without the looming responsibilities of the Youjakai, Kayura felt that supporting the person she thought of as her brother would be the least she could do.

Wondering, “What would make me happy?” That would be hard, after a lifetime of focusing on just surviving.

“Peace was nice.” He thought he could forgo happy if he just had peace. The lack of constant worry... maybe even bringing them together, working more like a family than just a leftover group of anachronistic relics. 

That seemed to require trust, which kept being formed and broken within hours. Not exactly the stuff family was supposed to be. Anubisu hugged her closer, feeling her steps trip up just a bit, "This is nice. I think I could be happy if I stayed your big brother."

"Really? ...I'd like that, onii-san. I'd... I'd really like that." She leaned into his hug, a smile beaming on her face.

Noticing movement up ahead, Anubisu pulled Kayura behind him fast. Half the things here wanted to kill them, so better safe than sorry. 

But, after a moment, he recognized the gait of the person ahead... Seiji. He thought the other went to the market and wondered if something happened. He looked okay, almost pleased, and unconcerned with his hands in his pockets.

Calling out, he caught Seiji's attention as he slipped the dagger back in its brace. They caught up to him quickly, "Did you find what you were looking for in the market?" Anubisu asked.

Seiji started slightly, his hand twitching towards his mace as he turned. He smiled slightly when he saw Anubisu and Kayura. 

“It was more a trip to take some time and see if there was anything new. And some time alone to try and straighten my head out more so I’m less of a, well, an asshole when taken by surprise.”

Twitching at the vulgar word, Anubisu ignored it in favor of asking, "Am I to take it that you were successful?"

Seiji shrugged. “We’ll see. I’m hopeful. I dislike feeling like my recent behavior requires vulgarisms to encompass it fully,” he added, wrinkling his nose.

"None of us are spared from the strain of being here. You've been better at handling it than some of us." He tried to help.

"Seiji-san, I'm sorry if you haven't been feeling well. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kayura asked, peeking out from next to Anubisu.

“Well, thank you for thinking so.” Seiji ran a sheepish hand through his hair. “I wanted to try and correct myself before I snapped at Naaza or Rajura. I don’t... see that ending well.” Seiji smiled down at Kayura. “You’ve been a help already, Lady Kayura. Even a small hint of stability helps, and you have been a bastion of strength. Don’t take that to mean you should hide any of your own concerns and trouble, though.”

Kayura blushed under Seiji's compliments, pulling at a lock her hair absently. She didn't feel like a bastion of strength or even stability. "A-ah, thank you very much, Seiji-san. You're too kind." She ducked her head out of pure embarrassment.

Nodding with understanding, Anubisu replied, "With nothing pressing, we're taking the long way back to the apartment, exploring a bit. Would you care to join us?"

Seiji shifted his gaze away from Kayura and turned more towards Anubisu to give her time to feel embarrassed. “I’d be delighted to join you. Both of you,” he corrected himself.

As they walked down the street, Kayura started looking through windows again, pointing out odds and ends she saw. For a while, the silence between him and Seiji seemed companionable. But, he wanted to ask questions and learn more about him. He just didn’t know what to say.

“Seiji-san, if you don’t mind me asking... I’m just curious. Do you have any siblings?”

Kayura enjoyed the idea of having a family more than she could express in mere words. She felt she lacked the talent Rajura possessed in spades. While she was still somewhat shaken from the beacon, Anubisu helped alleviate some of those fears.

“I do,” Seiji replied. “Two sisters. My sister Yayoi is five years older than me and completing her training as a doctor. My other sister is Satsuki, who is two years younger than I. She is finishing basic schooling and planning to continue with more education.”

Kayura turned around to marvel at Seiji. “Really? Can women be doctors? I mean— that sounds silly, doesn’t it?” With a sigh, she peered in more windows, wondering what life was like inside each building. “So much has changed, hasn’t it? I don’t think I would make for a good doctor. Naaza does a fine job.”

"Women, especially in the upper classes, were much more sheltered. I knew many women that I would trust with anything, and sometimes more capable than the men." Anubisu replied.

“If Yayoi is representative of those who become doctors in the modern world - and I’m sure she is -,” Seiji answered Kayura, “it takes extra determination and dedication. The training alone takes over ten years, and obtaining it can be expensive. Yayoi is the first woman in our family to pursue medicine, so we’ve all been learning along with her.”

Seiji paused until he could catch Kayura’s eye. “I think you could be an excellent doctor, Lady Kayura. I don’t know if it would make you happy, though, and that should always be a factor when making choices for the future. Women have been reaching and fighting for the right to do more than raise children and care for their families for over a century. I do think it has been beneficial to society. America is further along in the process, I think, but then, America is much, much larger than Japan.”

Letting their gaze drop, Seiji continued. “My mother helps my grandfather run the family dojo and will formally take it over when he retires. She already handles much of the administrative work. My father joined our family while serving as a soldier for America, like the soldiers we found. He’s now part of Japan’s law enforcement forces.”

"You're not fully Japanese?" Anubisu asked with surprise.

Seiji touched the hair in his face. “Hair dye is very common in Japan. Naturally blonde hair much less so. My father’s family is from the state of Texas in America. They raise cattle in a very small town. Visiting them is how I learned English and other things less common in Japan.” 

Letting his hand fall back to his side, Seiji shook his head ruefully. “One of the American soldiers is actually from the same town as my father’s family. The odds of that are... The town is tiny. It doesn’t even have its own school for older students. They have to travel to another town. I’ve been trying to remember all the families that live near my grandparents, and while Howard’s name seemed familiar, I can’t be sure. My grandparents didn’t even move to the ranch until after the war the soldiers were fighting ended.”

"We didn't learn much beyond the borders of Japan." Arago had them learn enough about modern Japan to understand what they saw but felt the rest of the world would fall easily after. Kayura was taught nearly nothing. "What was it like? I mean, what is different?"

“The sheer size of America always surprises me. The land is literally more than ten times the size of Japan and much of it hilly or flat. There are places where it rarely gets cold, and some where wilderness survival is part of the school curriculum because of how cold and how much snow it does get. Mostly...

“Everything is spread apart. And bigger - houses, cars, appliances- the machines used within the home. The people as well. Americans tend to be tall and often fatter. And they’re loud. Very, very loud.

“The area where my grandparents live and what I’m most familiar with is somewhat hilly. Their land is sprawling, and they own several large pastures for between one and two dozen cattle to live in. Each has at least one big pond for water for them. The area is somewhat thick with trees, and my grandfather borrowed someone’s goats to help clear the land out.

“Everything is so spread out, and you need a car to do everything. My grandmother has to drive for thirty minutes to get groceries at speeds similar to how fast we went to reach this place.”  
“I did take a trip to other places in America with my family there. We saw a massive canyon large enough to swallow the Yojaikai’a castle whole, battlefields where battles were fought, strange museums… There’s a LOT in America.”

"Sounds like a place you can easily disappear in." He said thoughtfully. "It seems like it's not just the lands that are different. Japan has gotten bigger, too - the buildings, the rooms, the noises... even the people. I was considered tall in my village, but not now." Anubisu made a point of looking up at the 4" height difference. When Seiji was 14, they matched. And then Seiji continued to grow up. "Which do you prefer?"

“Japan. It’s my home. But I’m glad to know America as well and to have the chance to see the world through different eyes.” Seiji looked forward thoughtfully. “The war the soldiers were fighting in... the entire world fought it. Millions upon millions died in all sorts of terrible ways. And Japan and America were on different sides. That’s why we were all so worried about first approaching the soldiers. 

“In the end, America won, and we had to humble ourselves to them. What America teaches about the war is very different than Japan. And while I would not say the American perspective is the best or most accurate, I can’t deny that they are less afraid to admit to their wrongdoings. I learned things about what Japan did during the war in America that are never discussed in Japan.

“I don’t envy you the challenge of stepping into the modern mortal world from the Yojaikai.” Seiji gave Anubisu a meaningful look. “It takes great bravery to face a world both similar and alien to what you once knew. I think you are much braver than I am.”

He shrugged, "I've had to adjust to a completely different life several times. It's not..." Brave, when just living to the next day is all that matters. "It seems the modern world has benefits that we lacked. Even without the power Tenku keeps talking about, I can see how some of the things that took us all day to do now is effortless. 

"I watched several of you turn the handle above the basins and expect water to flow. As if it were that easy." He said with wonder. "Fetching water was a morning chore for us, and a day-long activity half the year to keep it thawed. Despite wearing the armor of winter, I'm not enamored with the cold.

"I'm also amazed at the flavors of the foods. Especially what the dokkaebi cook. I enjoy these new spices and I hope by the end of all this Kongo would be willing to share with us what they are and how to use them."

“You still go out and explore things. You try the new flavors and want to know more about them. You could choose to lock yourself away from the modern world, here especially. It’s easy to hide from or ignore new things. Wanting to learn about new things takes strength of will. And you’re wearing modern clothes,” Seiji added. “I saw your kimono this morning and understand there are... circumstances... surrounding your choice of garb, but you could have stayed in the apartment until a new kimono was located.”

Seiji then scrambled for a different topic, as he was finding the Masho oddly distracting in his modern attire. 

“In America, I am solidly of average height for a male, if not on the shorter side. So many of them are so very tall. I’ve even met men who stood, ah, a full head taller than I over there.”

"But, you seem the same amongst the other armor-bearers. Does it bother you others are taller?"

“No, but then my father isn’t one of those gigantic Americans. Nor are most of my cousins, aunts, or uncles. I know what I can do and not do. That knowledge was fortifying when we were visiting one particular monument in America: Mount Rushmore. That part of America was settled by many from a region in Europe known for its people being extremely tall.”

"Hmm," he would have to learn more about the rest of the world for some of the references to make more sense. 

Anubisu thought about what he was wearing, "These clothes aren't as restrictive as I thought. Not as many places to hide things away, but I like how fitted they are." He smirked, "And I get the whole pocket thing, now."

An unexpected blush exerted itself at the word fitted, and Seiji quickly shifted his attention to the buildings around them while he pushed it down. What in the world was wrong with him? After a few moments, he felt the heat and tension fading from his face. 

“I have an idea what you mean,” Seiji said. “The kendogi I practice isn’t a full kimono but does follow the lines. It flows very differently from modern dress.”

He thought briefly of mentioning Saori but decided against it. It might be better to get the offer of new clothes over and done with at once rather than stretch the idea out overnight.

"I agree a gi is better. I prefer more practical clothes." And he knew that frustrated Rajura and Shuten. "But I can also appreciate a well-made kimono. It wasn't something I had before Arago."

“I saw onii-san’s ruined clothing and I wanted to try and wash it, but... other things came up,” Kayura mumbled, feeling a bit guilty. 

It was refreshing to listen to simple conversations that had nothing to do with the Youjakai, responsibilities, duties, and functions. There was much Kayura wanted to learn... about everything! “Seiji-san, I don’t mean to interrupt... I really appreciate your stories of America and Te-Tekasu...” Sputtering, Kayura couldn’t get a handle on that English name. “Did you happen to see any books in the marketplace, by any chance?”

Seiji thought hard. “I don’t remember seeing any,” he concluded, “but then I wasn’t searching hard. We could go back and see?”

"We can," Anubisu replied. "Do you have the coins to get any if we find?" He asked Seiji, who nodded.

After explaining the general idea of modern libraries and the vastness of the internet, the trio descended the stairs into the marketplace.

“I would like one internet, please.” Kayura declared. “How much do you think one internet would be, Seiji-san?”

That made Seiji laugh out loud. “The Internet is like a place you can visit with different modern devices. It takes training and practice to learn how to search for something specific and, well, a good portion of the materials on the internet are of a rather inappropriate nature. This is really Touma’s area of expertise. I’m more of a casual user.” He grinned down at her. “I will warn you: Touma may start out explaining things well, but it will only be a few minutes at most before he starts talking about the technological elements that I myself don’t fully understand. Just interrupt and redirect him, he won’t mind.”

Kayura tilted her head, confused but trusting of Seiji’s expertise. “I see. Then, perhaps a ticket to the internet will suffice. If there are hundreds of books on the internet, I’m sure Rajura-san would love a ticket to visit it.”

The little priestess began wandering through the market, greeting the dokkaebi at each stand and rummaging through their wares.

"Rajura may reject it simply on principle," Anubisu said quietly, not wanting to ruin Kayura's idea. Then louder, "That is a good reason to talk to Tenku when we get back. I think Yagyu-san mentioned having books on his new machine, so he can show you that."

“He was just out to embarrass me in front of Seiji.” Kayura was sure of it and tried to hide the blush on her ears with her hair.

“Setting Touma on Kayura may not be nice in the end,” Seiji murmured to Anubisu.

"For who?" He muttered back. "She enjoys listening to him, and he's safe for her to be with. If it makes them both happy, why stop it?"

Seiji chuckled softly. “He’ll talk her ear off about computer chips, ports, and the various languages used to create things for the internet and computers. It won’t be malicious, just an incomprehensible wall of verbal text. I don’t understand him most of the time, and I grew up with computers and the internet. He’ll enjoy it, though.”

"They both will," Anubisu looked at some of the odds and ends on the table. He didn't recognize some of them, and others looked broken. "What do you like to read? If the world is open to you, there must be something other than the sword that piques your interest."

“Hmm. I enjoy history, and there is a wealth of books on every possible topic available to me since I am fluent in Japanese and English. I like mysteries, stories of detectives - law enforcement officers and amateur investigators - searching for stolen objects and bringing people who have committed crimes to justice.

“Beyond reading, I do many different things. My grandfather insisted I learn bonsai and the bamboo flute to help learn to control my temper. I compete and teach kendo, and I race using cars when I can. Until a few years ago, I was still in school and therefore engaged in many different activities.

“What do you do in the Youjakai for enjoyment?”

"There's not as many options there, being locked in the past," Anubisu answered. "I enjoyed tending the animals that we used, mostly the horses and my wolves. But, there were others. Shuten hated it," he remembered various times he used that activity to show Arago he wasn't worthy of being a Masho. "I also enjoyed calligraphy and sumi-e. What do you mean about race with the cars?"

“I would enjoy seeing your calligraphy or sumi-e if you ever wished to share it. And I’m envious that you have animals. We had a cat that lived near the dojo, but nothing else.”

Kayura had wandered back to the two men, curiosity striking her. “Seiji-san, you have the cars move quickly?” To her, that sounded mortifying. “...intentionally?”

Seiji glanced at Kayura, remembering how poorly she’d felt after the short drive from Nasutei’s home. “Yes, I intentionally drive cars very, very quickly. My father has a friend who owns several cars for different types of races, and I have been allowed to participate a few times.” Seiji’s eyes brightened as he remembered the races he’d been in. 

“The races test several things: your endurance as a driver, as many last a very long time; the skill of the team who perform repairs, replace parts, and refuel the car; your skill at navigating around the track and how you change position to try and get ahead; and most of timing everything just right. Pulling over to replace tires or refuel takes time. Do it too often, and you fall behind. If you wait too long, your car might stop or break in a way that takes you out of the race entirely. Then you must strategize on when to remain with the bulk of the racers and when to start trying to advance-“ He broke off, suddenly embarrassed at rambling on so much.

Kayura stared, half in amazement and half in horror. Drivers make the cars go faster than other cars... intentionally. “That sounds very dangerous, Seiji-san, but... I trust that you do everything in your power to be safe while performing this racing.”

She thought to herself for a moment, then added, “I would watch you, I think, but I would also worry about you the entire duration.”

“You’d want to sit with my mother, then,” Seiji said to Kayura. “She calls it a damned foolish waste pretending to be a sport. Not to say she didn’t go to races, and she always cheered for me.”

Smiling, Anubisu said, "What else is there about the race?" The way Seiji lit up as he was talking drew him in, even if he didn't really understand it. He just wanted to see Seiji more than stoic.

He shifted his gaze to Anubusi, suddenly feeling much more bashful. “It’s- there isn’t much more to it than that. Some races just circle an oval track, and others are on more winding courses.” Seiji knew he was blushing again and despaired at being so pale that such reactions were almost impossible to hide. 

“It’s more complex than it looks from the outside. There’s a great deal of planning and preparation. Different car parts have different effects on how the car will perform, the weather affects the race track, and you can never be sure what strategy the other drivers will use. You have to be ready to react immediately if something goes wrong with your car or someone else’s. 

“It’s just... cars are big and powerful, and race cars even more so. It’s also rare to have an opportunity to drive at such fast speeds, so being able to do so is just... fun. I’m not a professional by any means, so I don’t drive in any officially approved races very often anymore.”

Kayura giggled, finding it adorable that someone as reserved as Seiji could blush. She knew better than to say anything.

“Does that mean there are non-officially approved races?” Anubisu said, dripping a hint of teasing with a laugh. 

“I- Ahh, naturally,” Seiji said, freezing in place for a moment. The blush darkened.

"So, you're not as straight-laced we think of you. Good to know."

“I mean, they exist, is all,” Seiji said hastily, trying to cover up his verbal slip.

"As you insist," he laughed. "How did you get into races? It seems a bit specialized."

Seiji fixed his eyes on the tables of goods so he wouldn’t have to look Anubisu in the eye and be seen as lying by omission. “I got most of my height early and was allowed to test drive one of the cars my father’s friends owned around the track, driving very slowly, naturally. It’s how I learned to drive, actually, with no one in the car with me and a voice instructing me through the headset built into the helmet worn during races. 

“Somehow, we ended up going back quite frequently, and when a slot opened up in a race for younger drivers, it was offered to me.”

"If you enjoy it so much, why stop?" Anubisu didn't understand the change in Seiji's energy.

“Less time, mostly,” Seiji said. “I’ve started helping teach more at the dojo, so my time is more limited. I only really get out to drive on weekends these days.” Where he burned through tires on the winding roads outside town and occasionally tossed a few thousand yen into the purse for a street race. Oh, but his grandfather had been furious the first time Seiji had been caught.

“As Kayura said, it might be nice to see that when we return,” Anubisu said. He then asked the next question to keep the attention off himself, “How is your dojo? Who are you teaching?”

“The dojo is doing well. We had a small uptick in students after, well, the events a few years ago. Many of them have stayed on. We primarily teach students from Miyagi, although one or two of the older students my grandfather teaches travel from further away. 

“I’m currently teaching the youngest students. My grandfather says they’re more forgiving of mistakes and less obnoxious than the older ones my mother instructs.”

Seiji watched something sparkly catch Kayura’s attention, sending her skipping towards a table a few meters away.

Rallying his courage (because who else might understand the appeal?), Seiji continued in a lower voice. “I don’t know when the next official race will be after we get back, but I know where most of the non-high schoolers go for illegal races. You could come with me.”

With the blush still lingering, Seiji slipped away to join Kayura.

There was nothing to but laugh at the absurdity of the bearer of light slipping into the dark realm of illegality. No, Seiji had to be joking that someone of his stature would know that sort of thing. And his father was part of the police that are supposed to stop it. It had to be a joke. 

As Anubisu watched Seiji and Kayura talk about the trinkets on the table, he wondered why Seiji would say something like that. Was it just a joke, or did Seiji know something Anubisu would rather not be known?

“Seiji-san? I was asking Touma-san about his... oh, what was it called? The miraculous device with the painter inside. It painted a short, fat man in a strangely green world.” Kayura shook her head. Modern devices were such a whirlwind of wonder and confusion. “Touma-san seems quite enamored with it and said it needs two small cylinders for food. Do you think we can find more supplies for his world-painting device?”

"His Game Boy, you mean?" Seiji nodded. "It would be nice to be able to stretch out its lifespan so we don't have to deal with the inevitable meltdown and misery that would ensue should it stop working." Seiji then gave her a description of what to look for - batteries, game cartridges, and other handheld gaming devices - and set off to look with her.

Kayura marveled at the strange gray square Seiji had fished out of the dokkaebi’s box of wares. “One of the worlds for his Game Boy?” she asked. She was eager to be present when it was given to Touma but knew Anubisu would tease her about it. She tried to clamp down on any excitement, just in case. The fee, 10 pesos, was paid, and Seiji could safely pocket the item for when they saw Touma again.

Kayura led the way back to the street level, feeling lighter than before. “Onii-san, I’d like to see your paintings too, someday.”

Nodding to her, "When we get home. I'll let you try it, if you want." Anubisu was content to go a bit further in silence, and then asked Seiji, "The kendo competitions, how are they for you?" He tried to get back the easy conversation from before.

Seiji glanced at Anubisu, glad to hear him talking again after being silent for so long. “Well, they aren’t as thrilling as actual combat or when using real weapons, but I enjoy the opportunity to challenge myself. The forms require precision and skill to execute, and the opponents in my division are quite skilled. Jun, the young boy who was with us when we fought Arago, has taken up kendo. I’ve enjoyed seeing his matches. He is becoming quite skilled.”

"Are you his teacher, as well?"

“Not his primary teaching, unfortunately. He still lives near Tokyo while my family is in Miyagi. We work together when visiting, and I do try to attend his matches.”

"I see," and then Anubisu was quiet, looking for something to say that avoided the cars conversation. "Earlier, you mentioned the things you enjoy, but they've slipped my mind. Would you share it again?"

Seiji was growing more and more curious. Anubisu seemed to be searching for an excuse to keep talking. He didn’t mind, by any means, but it did seem odd. “Of course,” he said. “Hmm. I enjoy history, and there is a wealth of books on every possible topic available to me since I am fluent in Japanese and English. I like mysteries, stories of detectives - law enforcement officers and amateur investigators - searching for stolen objects and bringing people who have committed crimes to justice.

“I have bonsai trees and play the bamboo flute, as well as read books and some manga about history and fictional mysteries. I go see movies with Touma and the others as well.”

"Maybe you can join Rajura’s playing some time. What do you like about the mysteries?"

“If we run across a flute, perhaps.” Seiji thought back to the last few books he’d read. “I like following along as the mystery unfolds and trying to guess the specifics of the crime featured in the story - how it was committed, why, and by who - as well as any other interesting elements. I dislike authors who hide things, though. Who don’t share all the clues in the text so their detective can reveal them at the end and make them seem smarter. Do you enjoy listening to music?”

"When I can," Anubisu answered. "There isn't much music in the Youjakai. I..." History taught him to avoid sharing, but something about Seiji drew him. "I've wanted to learn, but then again, there isn't much there, so it's a moot point."

“Music is... everywhere... in the modern world,” Seiji said thoughtfully. “Technology has made it possible to access it almost everywhere, and it’s one of the great joys of our time, something positive amongst the negatives.” Seiji tilted his head, considering, then dug into his pockets for his phone. He was only really carrying it out of habit these days. 

“This doesn’t have much power left. I’m frankly shocked it’s lasted as long as it has, and it will probably turn off after a minute or two, but...” Navigating through the various apps and screens, Seiji found a piece of classical Western music. Something similar to what Anubisu may be used to but also distinctly different. He hit play, turned off the screen, and offered it to Anubisu.

Kayura, hearing the music, turned around and wandered back to the two men to listen. Seiji’s pocket rectangle... plays music?

Anubisu was transfixed by the music until Seiji's phone shut off. He sighed, "Thank you."

“If we can find an excuse to drive somewhere, we can repower my phone and the others’ as well. We all have all sorts of different music saved on them.” Seiji took back his phone, shaking his head. “If we’d been thinking, we’d have given ours to Nasutei so she could charge some driving to and from the mansion. Ah well. Touma may have something figured out.”

"I would like that, Seiji." He said with a smile.

Kayura had turned away from them, a smile of satisfaction on her features. Big brother was opening up! Sadly, it wasn’t to her. The world they came from had very clearly defined roles. Perhaps Anubisu simply felt more comfortable with another man.

It was then that her eyes landed upon an ominous sight - another staircase leading to an underground subway platform just like the market from which they had come. This one, however, was clogged with debris of all kinds - chunks of concrete and rebar, old chairs, boxes, unhinged doors, and even the bodies of two automobiles. 

Frighteningly deep scratch marks mauled the surrounding area, stretching ten feet from the entrance proper. Kayura stopped in her tracks, swallowed, and looked back at Anubisu with wide eyes.

Seiji stopped short when he saw the pile of debris Kayura had spotted over Anubisu’s shoulder. “What the-“

Following Seiji, they looked over the debris and scratches. "That seems almost wrong," Anubisu whispered. "The only creature here so far that big has been the whale."

Seiji looked around, studying their surroundings. He tried to see if anything could be an immediate threat. He felt Anubisu join him as he looked around some of the debris. He bent over, looking at some of the gouges in the earth and the broken materials. 

“A fight happened here,” Anubisu said. “And a concerted effort was made to plug this entrance.”

“If that’s the subway, then I’d guess this is where we’ll need to go to find the Yami Armor. Do you think the armor could have left these marks?”

Anubisu shook his head, "Not unless the armor is part of something else. The spacing is too wide."

Kayura nodded, kneeling beside some of the claw marks. They bore deep into the concrete of the sidewalk. She traced the gouges with her fingers as Anubisu joined her. While some claw marks were deeper than others, some had dried blood dotting the marks.

He climbed up on some of the debris to take a closer look at the marks on the walls. "These were made by some sort of animal, not blades. And I get the feeling it was a calculated attack, not just random swings." He put a hand out, highlighting the group of six matching gouges, with the two outside gouges being different. Six digits per appendage? Or maybe a tail? "This thing is large, probably larger than Hobart." Looking down into the entrance, "I wonder how far down we can get?" He muttered to himself.

Seiji put a hand on Anubisu’s shoulder. “I think I’d rather wait until there are more of us before we disturb this debris. Someone, or something, went to a lot of trouble containing something. I worry the three of us wouldn’t be strong enough to stop what’s down there.” He paused, looking concerned. “Do you sense anything down there?”

Not being able to see a way down and finding the junk too heavy to move, Anubisu agreed with Seiji, and they moved back to stable ground. "There's power down there, dark and angry. It feels..." He wasn't sure he wanted to share this, especially since Kayura just took his arm. She looked worried, distinctly concerned about this. He looked back at Seiji. "It feels contaminated, like how everything was twisted from Arago’s influence. It’s not the clean, peaceful dark I've learned from in the past few years."

Kayura furrowed her brow. “Just like with Suiko... it’s being misused.” The priestess crossed her arms and looked up at Anubisu. “I think we should tell the others about this entrance we found. Perhaps then we can form a plan?”

"I think that's a good idea," Anubisu agreed. "We'll definitely need the others, just to get down there."

“Let’s get back to the apartment quickly, then. This area feels ominous,” Seiji said. 

“Just as a random thought,” Seiji began as they started walking away, “we should find out if Hobart ever chases things. Fischer mentioned anti-tank ditches. I would if we could lure it out of the city...”

Anubisu didn't like that Seiji felt discomforted near the Yami armor and wondered what that boded for the future when he got it back. But, he chose not to say anything as Seiji changed the topic. "I think that's a rather dangerous suggestion for whoever is doing the luring."

Seiji grimaced, nodding. “A nightmare, really. I’d really prefer it to be someone armored. But that assumes Hobart would give chase and leave the city while doing so, and we don’t know if it will do either.”

"Once I have my armor, Suiko and I could work together to freeze it, assuming we are both stronger than Rekka inside. Cold metal shatters." He suggested. "At the very least, it would slow it down significantly. We should talk to the naga as well since Tenku said they were working on something."

“That is an excellent thought,” Seiji said. “We’ll have to see if we can get Fischer and Diya together with us sometime later to work on the plan. It’ll be a relief to have two armors instead of one and to know you’re Yami’s master again. Whatever is corrupting it is foul.”

"What do you sense from the area that you say it's foul?"

Seiji’s mouth made a grim line. “Nothing specific, but to think something that large is involved with what’s happening to the Yami armor... and that such forceful measures were taken to contain what lies beneath... It bothers me. Darkness is not evil any more than Light naturally good. The area around the subway reeked of fear and desperation.”

He hesitated, then continued. “I also sought out Thesan’s council earlier. She is also concerned. When I mentioned the Yami armor, she said that ‘the creature’ had buried itself deep underground in a labyrinth of its own making and that she couldn’t see beyond the shallowest elements. Thesan may not have the power she once did, but she is still a goddess.”

He stopped at Seiji saying the darkness wasn't evil, a distinction most people never make. "Do you really mean that?" He asked, hoping it was true. He barely heard the rest of what Seiji said.

Startled, Seiji also stopped. “Of course. Light casts shadows, and shadows always surround darkness. They are forever linked and neither solely good nor evil. Light can burn and darkness soothe, just as much as light can reveal things darkness seeks to hide. 

“Light is necessary for crops to grow, and someone with a migraine - a horrifically bad headache - will seek out darkness for relief and healing.”

"Do you know how few people know that?" He said with wonder. "I think the other Masho understand, but some of the other Troopers don't." He gave a little laugh, "But I think your light show at dinner might have given them a hint."

“Then, we’ll have to make sure they understand after we rescue your armor from whatever creature has dragged it into its labyrinth.”

"Yes, I think..." Then he changed his mind about what he wanted to say. "Can you sense anything of the creature?"

“Not presently. It may be too far away. Subways are often deep, and Thesan said the creature was so far down she could barely see it. And not in enough detail to help.”

"It's not going too fast or easy to search those tunnels if it doesn't want to be found. We'll have to be sure those who are going down there can mentally handle it." And Anubisu remembered something, "Wasn't the resting place for your armor underground? Naaza said something about caves."

“Yes, my original armor drew strength from the limestone caves under the Akiyoshidai Plateau in the Yamaguchi Prefecture. The poem Nasutei used to locate us all stated that ‘The light blossoms in the darkest prison,’ or, read another way, ‘The blossom of light avoids the light. And it lives in the Caves of Autumn.’ I was sealed inside a stalactite and freed when Ryo managed to crack it.” Seiji smiled at Anubisu. “It is in the darkness that my armor grows in power.”

While a part of him thrilled to hear that, he clamped down on it. "The rest of the Troopers were in their element, but you were the opposite. That's... interesting. I wonder if our powers would feed each other as they repel - depending on the intention." Arago said the armors of light and darkness would destroy each other if too close, but with all the other lies, Anubisu now debated whether synergy was the greater fear.

“It is something to experiment with once we have both,” Seiji said thoughtfully.

Chapter 6

As soon as the first humans arrived back at the apartment, the green ujigami who had been keeping the home safe was right there to greet them.

“Welcome home! You were gone for a while. I'm glad you're back!”

Touma smiled, "Thanks, Jun. It's been a very eventful morning." He walked over to the dining table, and seeing his at 75%, "I'm gonna give this a quick charge. Shin, I've an extra battery if your phone needs juice. There's maybe enough left on these to charge everyone's phone at least once. I'm still trying to come up with a way to charge them after these die."

The ujigami dutifully followed Touma around the apartment. “What did you do while you were out? Did you enjoy the sun?”

"It was nice to see the sun. I went around town and looked for places to put solar panels for the naga. Those are plates of metal and glass that take sunlight and turn it into electricity. Like what we did with the potato only bigger."

“Sheets of potatoes?? Wooooooow!” Touma let out a laugh.

Naaza sat quietly at the dining table, nibbling at the delivered food. He registered the padding around one, two, and then three of his ex-roomies but paid little attention. The hit he had taken earlier had left him with a fat lip that he had to eat around gingerly, but he did so without complaint.

The front door opened, and Kayura stepped through, murmuring a sweet chirping thanks to Seiji and Anubisu, who ushered her in first, then followed. “Ah, Touma,” Seiji said when he saw him. He pulled his dead phone out. “Do we have a way to charge these?”

"Oh yeah, I have batteries and cables on the table over by Naaza. There's enough in them for one full charge each, so not much."

Anubisu, meanwhile, skirted around the room, pausing briefly to eye Naaza sitting at the dining table and noting his injury. A small surge of petty satisfaction filled him at the sight, a stab towards justice for his ruined clothing.

Kayura, upon seeing Naaza's injuries, rushed to his side. "Naaza-san! What happened?? Who attacked you!?"

Frowning, Seiji moved to the table and hooked his phone up, nodding a silent greeting to Naaza. After confirming the device was charging, he stepped out of Kayura’s way and returned to Touma’s side. “Did you tell me before about the battery?” Seiji asked. “I have absolutely no memory of it,” he added, looking baffled.

Touma shook his head, "Nah. I only told Ryo and Nasutei about them. I was going to tell you, but then you left." He said alluding to the wee spat they had earlier that morning, trying not to make his friend feel guilty or anything.

Seiji blinked, hearing the unspoken words. “Ah,” he settled on saying. “Well, at least I’m not losing my mind.”

The Masho leaned away from the girl, uninterested in the sudden attention. "Rajura," he stated simply, then shrugged. "I overslept before I had a chance to say anything to anyone."

Kayura seemed appalled, pulling back from Naaza to fume. "He... that's... that is no good reason to attack you like this. I will have words with him when he returns."

“Rajura always has reasons,” Anubisu observed from nearby. He folded his arms. “They’re not always good ones, but they do exist. What did you do? Besides sleep?”

His gaze flicked to his fellow warlord and stayed there. "I moved out."

“Running away from us? And yet, here you are.”

Naaza narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm here to tell you as much. And now that I have, I will be returning there unless you have something of interest that I should know about."

Kayura's brows furrowed. "Are you... at least nearby, Naaza-san?"

Anubisu snorted. “As a matter of fact, there are matters to discuss. So, stick around if you’re willing to mix with the rabble of so much lower class than yourself.” With a sneer, he left the other Masho to Kayura’s tender mercy.

His gaze at the Yami Masho turned hostile, but he made no move to get up. "Yes, Kayura-sama. The room number is 106, should you require me."

The priestess bowed her head to Naaza. "...thank you."

Seiji watched as Anubisu glared at first Ryo, then Shin. Touma got a narrow-eyed look as well, but much less overt hostility. He caught Anubisu’s eye and began to drift over towards the nearby couch to sit. “What’s Naaza done?” he asked quietly after Anubisu threw himself down on one end. 

“He’s moved out, apparently,” Anubisu replied. “And managed to convince Rajura to punch him in the process, all after ruining my clothes earlier. I will be quite pleased to be rid of him,” he concluded, throwing a glare back towards the snake. He didn’t acknowledge the small hurt coiling in his gut at being first attacked, then abandoned by one of the few people he felt he knew in this world.

Touma glanced back at Anubisu for the briefest of seconds, what the hell did I do? Then he recalled what Shin told him earlier and started wondering if that had something to do with it.

Seiji remained silent for a few moments, feeling woefully unqualified to comment on any of the Masho. “He’s been noticeably uncomfortable,” Seiji finally noted. “And growing more so. Perhaps an opportunity for solitude will be beneficial for him.” He paused again. “Do you think you’ll eventually want to do something similar? Being all together like this all the time is different for us all.” Seiji wasn’t sure how he felt about that idea. 

Anubisu frowned. He hadn’t considered it before now. “Regardless of what I may or may not want, remaining together makes the most tactical sense.” Tarea jumped up and sat down on Anubisu’s lap, making herself content as he pet her.

Seiji nodded, then cast a look at Touma when the Masho refused to speak further. Feeling daring, he slid closer to Anubisu and tilted his head at the new open spot, inviting Touma to sit. He certainly wasn’t going to force Touma to sit next to an annoyed Masho.

Perhaps Naaza would appreciate the attention being taken off him, so, bravely, Kayura stood and walked to Touma, trying to contain her nervousness. "Umm... Touma-san?" she asked, hoping Anubisu wouldn't stare at her during this exchange. "We... we were in the market and happened to see another painter for your wonderous device... Umm... here!" Kayura held out the little cartridge with incredible care. Upon its worn face, it still had its original sticker: Gargoyle Quest. She stammered out, "I... hope it is satisfactory."

Touma let out a loud gasp at the sight. He beamed, eyes wide with excitement, "Holy shit!" He gingerly took it from her, turning it over a few times. "This was one of my favorite games! This is great! Thank you!" If he could jump up and down, he would. To the others, he looked the perfect picture of that kid on Christmas morning who got exactly what they asked for. "I could hug you for this." He said without thinking.

Kayura sputtered and scurried away. "Thankyoubutthatsnotnecessary!"

Seiji waved at Touma, wanting to catch his attention and get him to sit down before Kayura’s face burst into flames Touma, still grinning like a damn idiot, finally noticed Seiji's wave. He sat down beside his friend, "Yes?"

As the next unlikely pair of friends came into view of the apartment complex, Rajura took a deep breath. Back into the whirlpool of emotional turmoil he went. When he walked in the door, his face belied the tension in his stature. "Ah, I see we've all returned. Is there anyone still out?"

As if summoned, Rajura and Shuu entered the apartment, and Nasutei's car pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment building. With Shuten's help, they carried the nylon bags laden with supplies into the home.

"Who wants coffee?" Nasutei announced brightly.

Shuu raised a hand high over his head.

“Let her have some space,” Seiji said softly to Touma as Nasutei and Shuten entered with supplies.

"I was too much, wasn't I...?" He looked a tad ashamed. And maybe that hadn't been the wisest idea given what he learned not long ago. Then, he heard the most magical of words and perked up again. "Coffee?!" Seiji laughed as Touma jumped up to help.

Dropping off the nylon shopping bags on the table, Nasutei went sifting through them. "So, we got some more shampoo, conditioner, some laundry soap, rice, coffee, tea, some more first aid stuff, towels..." With a sigh, she shook her head. "Oh, and the roaches decided to make a mess of the place. So... that was fun."

Spotting the takeout boxes, she turned to Shuu. "I... totally forgot to eat. Did you save some for us?"

Shuu nodded. "Yeah. We just got you and Shuten some more bulgogi if you don't mind."

Nasutei noted Naaza was... less than one hundred percent, but given his penchant for not discussing himself, she thought it pertinent not to ask. Instead, she grabbed the box of bulgogi and started eating. "Bless you, Shuu Rei Faun."

With everyone seemingly distracted, Rajura slipped into the Masho's bedroom for a moment before returning with the elegant koto he'd been gifted. He looked at Shuu with a knowing smirk with an unasked question: shall I? Shuu, seeing Rajura's look, grinned back with a nod.

Touma looked at Nasutei, "When you're done eating, can I talk to you about something?" He gave her a pleading look.

Nasutei looked up from her meal, trying to be dainty, but god damn she was hungry. "Sure, Touma. Are you okay?"

He gave her a look that read, 'I don't know,' but nodded.

While everyone else seemed to be talking to one another or otherwise distracted, Nasutei motioned for Touma to follow her out onto the balcony.

"What's on your mind, Touma?"

Touma made sure the door was shut and turned his back to the glass. He spoke in a low voice, "Well... Shin told me that Kayura has a crush on me." He shifted his weight and looked unsure, "I'm terrible at noticing these things, do you know if that's true? And what the hell do I do with this? I have no clue."

Nasutei covered her laugh with her hand. "I'm not laughing at you, Touma. I just... I think it's adorable." She felt like such a mother at that moment, with her awkward teenage son asking difficult life questions because he was usually too buried in schoolwork or video games to really notice. "...I think she's feeling something for you, but maybe she doesn't know how to navigate it, Touma." Nasutei placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "From what she told me, Kayura hasn't had much of a life, and she comes standard with at least three protective men attached to her."

"The question is, what do you think?"

"I don’t know what to think." He admitted. "I like Kayura, and I enjoy her company, curiosity, drive, she's cute and kind. But..." he shrugged, "I guess I'm just shocked more than anything, it's not like I'm a catch or anything. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how to act. Shin said not to lead her on, but I don't even know if I was or have been." Touma shook his head, "I'm gonna get murdered in my sleep and not know why. And I don’t want to hurt her in any way. I'd like to hang out with her and protect her... I like her, but I don't know if it's like that. I've never had feelings like that before."

Nasutei leaned against the balcony railing, looking up at the sky they hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. "That's okay if you're not sure. Luckily, it seems like she'd just like to take things very, very slowly. I don't think you'd lead anyone on purposefully, Touma. You're just not that kind of guy." She stood up and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it gently. "You're a brilliant man, Touma, even if you're a little awkward. It's endearing. But I don't want you to feel pressured one way or the other. Maybe take some time and ask yourself what you want."

Touma nodded, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he said, "Thanks, Nasutei."

"I may not know everything," she started, looking back into the main room at everyone gathered, "but what I do know is that you don't have a mean bone in your body, Hashiba Touma."

He gave a small laugh, "My bones are either too smart or completely useless." He gave her a small smile.

As the two went to the balcony, the Masho-turned-bard plucked a few strings to grab the group's attention, looking smug.

"Oh, Shuten, I have got a little something to commemorate your journey with Yagyu-san. It wasn't composed by myself, but I thought it might be good to brighten the mood a bit." Rajura made a show of clearing his throat and let the magical instrument float in front of him. It wasn't so much a song as a poem with several soothing notes to accompany it.

How desolate my former life,  
Those dismal years,  
Ere yet I chanced to see thee face to face;  
'Twere better to forget  
Those days before we met.

Shuten had the misfortune of having taken a rather large bite of bulgogi so, while Rajura addressed him, he'd covered his lower face with his hand, trying to chew discreetly. When he began playing and reciting, Shuten had nearly choked on the last bit in his mouth, his entire face becoming almost as red as his hair.

"Why Shuten, such a colorful shade of crimson!" Rajura’s smile oozed with fake innocence. Shuu was in the background trying to hide his smile, so no one caught on that he knew this was going to happen.

Shuten, maybe more noisily than he had intended, swallowed his mouthful. "A lovely performance." He said, dryly and his voice was dripping with weary civility. "Truly a worthy use of your talents."

"Was it not an old custom to offer poetry to a couple after some time...alone with one another?" There was wickedness behind his eye, but without the maliciousness. "I could always serenade you with a song if you prefer. Perhaps Yagyu-san would like to hear it?"

Shuten tightened up and glowered. "Rajura, be careful. We can all laugh and have a good time when it's at my expense. But if you do anything to imply impunity on Yagyu-san's character, my good humor will dry up very quickly." He said, throwing on a casual smile. He could laugh at himself. That was fine. But he just wanted to set where the line was so the humor didn't cross it.

Rajura took it all in stride, clicking his tongue. "So quick to assume the worst of me, but I suppose I've earned that much. Very well, I've no desire to dampen the mood any further," and off he went to put the instrument back into its rightful place.

The door to the balcony slid open, and Nasutei and Touma joined the rest of the group. The redhead had sensed something was off in the air, watching Rajura retreating to the bedroom. With a shrug, she returned to finish her bulgogi as Touma sat back down next to Seiji on the sofa.

“Alright, everyone,” Nasutei called out as she clapped her hands together. “We need to figure out our next step and what we all learned in our travels. So, since I know that unless it involves physical bodily harm, I can’t get any of you to volunteer information,” She glared at each of her boys, making sure to catch the Masho, too. Warmth blossomed in her chest as Kayura giggled behind her hand. “So, I’ll talk about Shuten and my trip back to the mansion first.” 

Nasutei told them of their trip, noting how they encountered the pervy roaches and gathered more supplies and books – and especially the coffee. She chose to leave out that Seiji’s birthday was in just three days, opting to talk to the rest of the Troopers later about what they would want to do for him.

“Touma, would you like to share what you learn?”

The shocked deer in headlights look lasted until Seiji patted his back. Nervously, he recapped his talks with the naga, saying that they would be getting solar panels and electricity soon. Seiji stopped him as he started to ramble about what he could do with it. He also pointed out he got the translator from the naga, which the soldiers now have. 

He blushed when he mentioned visiting Hibiscus to see if the Oracle would see the soldiers, and quickly went on to seeing Ibaraki and the spider sisters. Touma told them about the giant mosquitos but couldn’t seem to bring himself to talk about the dolls. 

“There were three heat signatures in the school building I saw and the spider sisters didn't know of anyone living there, so it might be worth asking around about or just straight up going inside to investigate. Oh, and I discovered this place is called Sahrij Al'ahlam, Arabic for Cistern of Dreams. Not very pleasant, and I’m not quite sure how it helps us, but at least we have something.” Touma then pulled Ryo and Shin into his discussion, talking about visiting the hospital and meeting Mami Wata and her children. Tactfully, they let out how Ryo cried all over Mami Wata. 

Shuu volunteered next to talk about their trip to the perfumery. He talked about how smooth Rajura was in talking with the dryad and how with just a few words, he found a witness to the initial attack on the train. “We also know where some of the missing dryad sisters are! They’re stuck in the past because the train isn't moving.” 

Rajura added he wanted to find the other people that were on the train so they could get more information. He was secretly impressed Shuu didn’t even hint at anything having gone wrong during their trip.

“And, seriously, we’ve got to go back,” Shuu continued as he played with the stick in his pocket. “They have these spices and oils, like, really high-fucking-quality oils that only the top chefs were allowed to use and I want them, precious. Firecracker shrimp!”

“Okay, so we know Shuu is good. Seiji, how about you? What did you learn?” Nasutei prompted.

Being put in the spotlight, Seiji shared how Thesan told him about the creature creating the labyrinth underground and her not being able to see what’s going on. He skipped over his doubts and meeting Saori to jump ahead to meeting Anubisu and Kayura. She giggled at the memory of some of their interactions.

After Seiji waved for him to continue, Anubisu explained that they found the blocked entrance to the subway. He told them of the power he felt and how it was corrupted. A shared look with Rajura and, reluctantly, Shuten conveyed to them what kind of corruption he meant, and they seemed to understand. 

“I think we’ll need some muscle to clear out the entrance,” Seiji suggested. “Cars and all sorts of debris were stuffed down there, and it will take some work to get it cleared out. Maybe Ibaraki can help us out?”

“That’s a good idea, so perhaps now is the best time to plan our next move,” Nasutei suggested. But, silence greeted her statement. “Don’t everyone jump at once.” She got up to get some paper from the other room.

“I do agree with you, Yagyu-san,” Shuten called after her.

Sitting back down, “Let's make a quick little map to know where the subway entrances are.” She began sketching. “We’ll also need a lot of flashlights in the dark.” She pushed back the memories of the last time she was locked in the dark and how it was only the staff that truly saved them. 

Seiji turned to Touma, “Maybe you can ask the naga for flashlights?” 

Touma smiled brightly at an excuse to go back down and jumped up. “Ya! I’ll go now if you all want!”

Jumping up with him, Ryo said, “I’ll come with you.” He patted Nasutei on the shoulder on the way out, and she smiled at him. 

Calling after them, Seiji said, “Make sure to ask them anything about the creature in the tunnel, as well.” He noted Kayura looked a bit hopeful, but then sad when they left. He guessed she wanted to go with Touma as she excused herself to the other room. 

As they left, Rajura summarized, “We know this creature is large, has large claws on multiple limbs. Other people have seen it, and we should ask these other people for information.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Nasutei agreed. “Do we have any leads?”

Shin said softly, “The dokkaebi used the train a lot. Maybe they have some more information.”

“They already said they don't know a whole lot,” Anubisu countered.

Rajura waved him off, “I think they were talking more about the Hound rather than the train. And that the Hound brought them supplies, and it uses the train.”

“Diya mentioned the naga made extensive use of the train,” Shuten added. “And even if one wasn't on board the day the train was attacked, it's possible they may know what other people use the train regularly.”

Nasutei summed up what they knew and asked if anyone had anything else. Silence and shaking heads met her. “Well, I think we should all relax until Touma and Ryo get back. Perhaps a cup of coffee, Shuu?”

“Sure, I could use some,” He answered distractedly, “But I need to talk to Kayura first, okay?” Nasutei smiled at him and went to see how she could make the coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Shuu entered the girl’s room and saw a lump of blankets with a few locks of hair spilling out. “What's up, doodlebug?” Shuu said as he sat down next to her.

Although she curled up more on herself, Shuu poked her, “I can't hear you when you speak blanket. Wanna pop your head out there and repeat?”

“I'm not feeling very well, so I'm very sorry.” Came the mumbled reply.

Shuu nodded, “Okay, what's wrong, why don't you feel well?”

She popped out of the blankets a little bit to look at him, “It’s okay, Shuu-san. I’ll be fine.”

“Is it a girl thing? Because I'm okay with girl things. I have two sisters,” he tried.

“I don't know what constitutes a girl thing.”

“Are you, like, old enough for the moon thing to be happening?”

“No?” Kayura questioned, not knowing the answer.

Shuu made a mental note to talk to Nasutei about that. He knew girls had special requirements, and Kayura had no female mentors. He wondered if the Masho knew about the moon thing. “Okay, because I was prepared to go get Nasutei for this if you needed.”

“I’m just confused,” Kayura said as she sat up. “Onii-san, Seiji, and I went to the marketplace, and Seiji told me about the internet. But, I can’t buy the internet, and I wanted one for Rajura-san.”

Shuu chuckled, “Sorry, but Seiji is right. It's not something you can buy. You connect into it. It's like you get a pass.”

“Yes, he mentioned a ticket, and I wanted to buy a ticket, but there were no tickets available. But that's not really the point; I just wanted to tell you that we found one of the little painters for Touma. And Seiji suggested I should give it to Touma.”

“That was nice of you,” Shuu agreed. “What one did you find?”

“Something about gargoyles,” Kayura said with a frown, not understanding the reference.

“Oh, boy,” Shuu laughed, “That was his favorite. He used to play that all the time as a kid. He told me about it.”

Kayura flopped back and covered her face.

“What did I say? Wait – Did he not like it?”

“He said he liked it,” Kayura said from behind her hands. “And he said he wanted to hug me, but then I squeaked and ran away.”

“Oh,” Shuu said in recognition. “Did he hug you?”

“No, I ran away. I'm such a coward.”

“Okay, I mean, it's okay,” Shuu tried explaining. “Look, I know hugging wasn't a big deal back in your time, but it's everywhere right now, so if you’re uncomfortable about people hugging you, you can say something you don't have to be hugged. You know, if that's something that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Shuu-san.” She smiled up at him. “I consider you like another brother, and I can't ask onii-san because I'm afraid he'll do something to Touma-san.”

“I mean, a lot of people have threatened to do so in the past when he opened his mouth,” Shuu nodded.

“Please don't murder Touma-san,” She said with wide eyes.

“Outside of Quake, I make no promises.”

Kayura hugged her knees to her chest and said quietly, “I might like him a little bit.”

“That’s good,” Shuu said, then it hit him like a brick. “Oh! So, you like him-like him. Really?”

“Don't tell him,” Kayura pleaded. “Please, please, don't tell him.”

“I won't tell him, but if left to his own devices, he'll never know.”

“Perhaps that's for the best.” She said sadly.

Shuu reached out and rubbed her back, “Would that make you happy?” Kayura started and stopped as she tried to come up with some, so Shuu saved her, “It's okay not to know what makes you happy. I'm gonna hug you right now, okay?” He pulled her into him, and he gave her one of his sibling hugs that always made them laugh. As he bounced her around, she started to giggle.

Settling back, Kayura leaned into Shuu and thought it felt so good to have this kind of big brother. “I just don't know what to do, and I'm afraid that onii-san or Rajura-san will murder him. And I don't want that to happen.”

“Ya, I can totally see Rajura doing that,” Shuu agreed.

“Can you make sure Rajura-san doesn’t do that?”

“I can guarantee that if Rajura murders him, he would have to murder me first.”

She squealed, “That does not make me feel any better!”

“Hey, all I’m saying is that he’ll have to get through me first, and I'm not made of tissue paper.” Shuu tried. “And I think he likes me too much to kill me anymore.”

“I’d miss you if Rajura-san killed you.”

“I'd miss me, too. I like having a body. It's one of my best traits.” Kayura stared at him blankly. “I prefer not to be a ghost?” Shuu tried.

Kayura huffed at him. “I think I'll just have to navigate this very slowly and make sure Touma-san doesn't get murdered.”

“That sounds like the best idea. And I will do my part to keep my awkward pigeon alive, as I've always done.” 

She giggled, “Thank you, Shuu-san. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while.”

“Hey, you know what would probably make you feel better?” He asked, “because it always makes my little sisters feel better…”

“Sailor Moon?”

“Yes, but that's not it. When my little sister feels upset, she likes to sit on the floor while I braid her hair, and Nasutei has some cute ribbons that she thinks you might like.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, and Touma can suffer for it.” He nodded.

“I don't want Touma-san to suffer.” She frowned.

“It’s hyperbole,” Shuu waved it away as he got up to find those ribbons. Once he had a handful, he set Kayura up with a cute braid that almost made her look like she had a crown on. 

~~~

Touma eagerly listened to the naga as they explained what they knew. Although they had not seen the creature, they had some theories. “The claws are both sharp and strong. But, it’s the configuration that baffles us. It seems to have two opposable thumbs.” Nagendra said in a teaching voice. 

“Do you have any kind of sensory devices to get down in the tunnels, like drones or semi-autonomous robots?”

Nagendra nodded, liking how his new assistant thought. “We’ve sent various drones down, of various sizes. The most curious thing is that even with lights or night vision sensors, they can’t see anything. We lose them, either from running into walls too often or by something taking them out. Our ground penetrating radar can’t get a reading of what’s down there. It tells us there is simply an empty void below our tails, yet core samples reveal a mix of concrete and soil for several meters. It’s quite vexing.”

“Yeah,” Touma agreed. “Maybe when we go down there, we’ll be able to get a better idea of what’s going on. We were wondering if there are flashlights or other luminary devices that could help us.”

Nagendra nodded. “Yes, and I think Diya will accompany you. I want someone who knows what kind of notes I want to record this journey.”

“Oh,” Touma sputtered, “Sure, I guess.”

A bit later, back at the apartment, Touma returned to find everyone waiting on him and Ryo. Touma related what happened at the lab and how Diya is going to join them. “Ya, and he’s waiting outside, because polite, and stuff.

“Oh, and Diya’s also going to install some solar panels on the roof!” Touma added excitedly. “He’s waiting outside!”

Some of the others notice Naaza visibly cringe at the news, but the others are excited about the possibility of electricity in the near future. 

“And, he’s got this really awesome backpack, you’ve gotta come see!” Touma waved them out. Nasutei and Ryo follow him out, but the others wait inside. 

And while Nasutei eyed Shuten to join her, she noticed the Masho all stay together, as if in deference to Naaza. Briefly, she wondered if it would always be like that.

Touma was nearly bouncing, watching Diya use the backpack to create an elevator-like chair. The legs extended, providing support as the chair lifted him up to the roof. They saw him unpack some thin black panels as he got to work. On the ground, Touma just bounced with excitement. “He’s going to take me with him on future installations.” He buzzed.

Ryo smirked and steered everyone back inside. Seiji caught everyone’s attention as they joined up, “I think we need to talk to Ibaraki. He may have been part of the original… um, sealing, and we may need his help to move some of the materials. We should also make sure a defensive force is left behind to defend the city against whatever might come out.”

Rajura nodded, “I agree. We know at least Anubisu will need to be down in the tunnels, so the rest of us will need to divide our efforts. I don’t want to see either side weak, but I think we need more information. Perhaps dinner is in order before we make any kind of commitment?”

On the way out of the apartment, Rajura caught up to Shuu and Kayura. “Shuu-san, I appreciate the effort you went through to Kayura-sama’s hair. It’s quite impressive and tasteful.”

“Hey, thanks, man,” Shuu agreed. “She deserves to have some fun in her life, and if I can bring the level of cuteness up a notch, I’m all for it.”

“Yes, well,” Rajura smirked, “It’s nice to know there is something you can be delicate about.”

Shuu gaped for a moment before looking at his hand. Slowly, deliberately, he picked it up and used his other hand to one-by-one put each finger down until only the middle finger remained upright. “That, my friend, is what I think of that.”

Shuu walked off, but Rajura laughed behind him. 

Arriving at the mall, they saw Ibaraki eating at one of the tables. Shuu called out, “Yo, Iba!”

Ibaraki saw the group and waved over. His napkin, tucked into his kimono, was slightly stained, and they saw Aki eating out of a small bowl next to him. The mini dragon used toothpicks as chopsticks, which Nasutei pointed out to Kayura, and they both cooed over.

Shuu pulled out a seat next to Ibaraki, “S’up!”

“Shuu-dude, are you okay?” Ibaraki asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. “I'm in a perfect mood. We visited this dryad lady and ever since then, I've been super chill. It's been great!”

“Have you been hypnotized?”

“No, I think all my choices are my own. And it's, like, for once, I don't feel super mad, at least without the intervention of a small furry animal.”

“You are more like an oni than I thought.” Ibaraki nodded.

Shuu gaped at him a moment, “Okay, that is a compliment, and, hey, we have some questions for you.”

“Very good, Shuu-dude, please sit down. I have finished my work shift and I have time.”

As the various members of the group found a seat, Shuten took one across from Ibaraki and asked, “And how does that feel to earn a good wage?”

Ibaraki smiled, but then frowned. “I think I want a name tag, but I don't think it will be necessary.”

Shuten nodded, “Everyone does know who you are.”

“But a name tag might make me feel special.” He said petulantly.

Smiling, Shuten answered, “Maybe you should talk to the sisters about that.”

“I did, and they giggled at me,” He said sullenly. “But, I have finished getting all those mosquitoes out of the spider webs and let me tell you that is a very, very labor-intensive job. I filled seven buckets with them.”

Although Shuten cringed, he said, “That's fantastic work.”

Ibaraki nodded, then leaned forward and tapped the table to make an important point, “The girls have these metal straws, and they are very happy now. They poke the end into the mosquitoes, and they drink from it! It was horrifying!”

“Well, at least they're happy,” Shuten said. 

“And they talked about compost with the crane that came by and now the crane has pants! And I am very concerned about that.” He nodded sagely.

Shuu chimed in, “Hey, man, pockets are good.”

“They asked me if I wanted a pair of pants, but I said no. Kasane asked me if I thought my butt would be too big, and I said no. She wasn’t sure because she said she could make it form-fitting, but I'm kind of partial to traditional clothing.”

“They could probably sew pockets into your robe.” Shin tried.

Ibaraki looked thoughtful, “I did not think about that! You are a genius, little fish man.” 

Shin blushed and thanked him as Ryo and Touma snickered.

Ibaraki continued, “Please do not be horrified if you see them walking around with mosquitoes with a straw in them. It was a bit jarring, but I've seen worse. They are very happy, and they're advertising! They were selling sheets of spider webs to catch the mosquitoes because they all come out at night.” He nodded.

“I know we were worried about what would come out of the building,” Shuu said, “but it's actually making the spider sisters really happy.”

“Yes, but I'm also thinking I might be allergic.”

“Oh?”

He nodded, “I don't know, but I would like to get something large like a tennis racket or something just in case.”

Rajura butted in at that time, “I'd be curious to know if the number of creatures that come from these buildings is unlimited or only a certain amount that arrives with the building. I assume nobody has ventured that far into the buildings to see what's in there once it has been cleaned out. “

“I wanted to look into it, but I had my shift,” Ibaraki added.

Shuu nodded, “It makes total sense, and I have a question for you, dude – Iba-bro.”

“I am a bro!” He said as Aki squeaked in encouragement.

“So, we found the entrance to the subway and, I didn't see it, but my buddy here Seiji did, and it’s all filled up with a lot of stuff, and really big shit, like did you help seal that up?”

Ibaraki nodded, “I did indeed fill up the entrance with a lot of, as you said, shit.”

“That happened long before we got here?” He nodded. “What do you remember? Like, what happened?”

“Well,” Ibaraki started. “It was before Hobart showed up, so I had both of my arms.” He looked at his missing arm. “So, the dokkaebi were fighting a huge thing, and I'm not exactly sure what it was. They gave me a lot of money to help them move many of the smaller, less aggressive Hobart’s into the entrance so that the creature could not get back out.”

“Did you ever see the creature?”

He nodded, “I did see part of it. And I have a feeling it is larger than the portion that I had seen.”

“Things tend to be like that,” Shuu agreed. “What was it like?”

“Very dark,” he nodded. “It has many arms. It has a hand like my hand, but it has an extra thumb on the other side. I counted many arms, at least seven, and it has short dark fur. It kept screaming something, but I didn't understand what it was, so I threw a car at it.”

“Like a champion,” Shuu complimented.

“Yes,” Ibaraki nodded. “And that made it very angry, but we had many lanterns and things. It seemed not to like those very much, and so we kind of corralled it into the subway, and then we started stuffing all sorts of things to plug the hole. We left a lot of the lanterns on the other side.”

Rajura asked, “Ibaraki-san, I realize that you didn't understand what it was saying, but do you recall what it said?

Ibaraki shook his head, “No, I didn't understand what it was. It was not Japanese.”

“I mean, do you remember what it sounded like, even if you don't understand the words?” Rajura suggested.

“I think it sounds like ‘na dada o.’” He tried.

Rajura wasn’t sure if that was really what he meant, but something in him said that the concept was ‘give’ – as if that made any sense.

Shuu jumped in when Rajura didn’t say anything else, “Do you remember which group of dokkaebi hired you?”

Ibaraki lowered his voice, “I don't want to sound racist, but they all look the same.”

“I respect you for that, but in this case, I really can't blame you. I just don't know if they give you their name or not.”

“Kim.”

Shuu laughed, “Sorry for asking. Now, I feel a little dumb.”

Shin leaned forward, “Did they ask you when you were at the marketplace?”

“I was where I was. That was so long ago, and I had my other arm.” Ibaraki said, looking at his arm again.

Smiling sadly, Shin said, “It’s okay.”

“I know. I was just wandering around, and I know I didn't have to go far to the entrance, and I heard all the screaming, and they said, ‘big guy only you must help us!’ And I saw the creature grab some of them before they plugged the hole.”

“Oh, shit,” Shuu muttered.

“So, what happened to then I do not know what happened after. I got very drunk after. Sometimes, its face kept changing, and sometimes it would be a person’s skull, and sometimes it would be an animal skull, and sometimes it would be something else.”

The conversation faded as they all thought of what they wanted to say. Rajura noted Wendi bustling in the background, and the idea struck that he was on the train to get to this time. Aloud he said, “If I recall correctly, Wendi was a stowaway upon the train. So, that means there's some sort of system in place to keep people from using the train however they wanted. It might be beneficial for us to know how to sneak aboard the train once we get it running.”

“Maybe we can ask Wendi about how to use the train,” Shin suggested.

Nodding, Rajura answered, “We can see. We could ask what part of the world Wendi is from and how long he has been here. I don't remember if that was told to us.”

Shin agreed, “I think the only thing we know of Wendi is what the sisters told us.”

“Excuse me,” Rajura got up. “I’ll place our order and see about getting that information.” Going up to the counter, he did as he said. Concentrating on his ability to understand, he then asked, “Would you be willing to talk with me while you prepare the food?”

Wendi cocked his head at Rajura, knowing most could not understand him. “I HAVE TO GO IN THE BACK TO PREPARE THE FOOD, BUT AFTER?” He tried.

Rajura heard the same screeches and clicks that others did, but there was a voice overriding it. A chorus of a deep male voice, a high-pitched childlike voice, and an unidentifiable other. He nodded, “That would be fine.” He bowed and returned to the table, leaving a shocked wendigo watching him.

Not long after, Wendi returned with their food. Kayura delighted in getting a Frostee again, distracting her enough from watching Nasutei flirting with red-faced Shuten. She didn’t get much of what was going on, but she wanted to be just like Nasutei.

Wendi leaned down and motioned for Rajura to follow and took them to his counter. “SO, YOU WANTED TO CHAT? ABOUT WHAT? PEOPLE DON'T USUALLY CHAT WITH ME?”

“I believe that's because of a language barrier,” Rajura answered. “But I can understand you just fine for a little while. I wanted to chat with you about the train.”

He fidgeted a bit, wringing his hands, “THE TRAIN...? WHAT ABOUT IT? THE TRAIN STOPPED A LONG TIME AGO.”

“Yes, the spider sisters told us that you arrived on the train. Is that true?”

“......YES......”

Pinning him with a stare, Rajura asked, “From where did you come?”

A gasp. “THAT IS... DANGEROUS INFORMATION. WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?” He replied, leaning on the counter.

The sly look on Rajura's face caused Wendi to back up, “I’m very familiar with dealing with that sort of knowledge.” Then he waved his hand, “But I’m mostly asking in terms of thanking you, getting to know you better.”

“I SEE. I WILL SAY THIS - YOUR KIND DO NOT NEED TO GO WHERE I CAME FROM.”

“Nor do I have any intention or desire to go where you came from. I'm really more interested in the train.” Rajura nodded along.

“GOOD,” Wendi snorted. “PLEASE KEEP THE TRAIN FROM RUNNING, THEN.”

“Why,” He furrowed his brow, “everyone else seems to want it to be up and running again. Why don't you?”

“EVERYONE ELSE IS A FOOL,” Wendi slapped his counter. “UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME A SLAVE TO THE APEX, DO NOT LET THE TRAIN RUN AGAIN. I SAY THIS AS A WARNING. I WAS LIKE YOU, ONCE.”

“The Apex? Do you mean the creature that lurks in the tunnels now or something else?

“SEVERAL CREATURES LURK THERE, BUT THE APEX IS THE RULER. THE APEX WOULD LOVE A SLAVE LIKE YOU.”

“I make no promises about the train itself, but we have a duty to hunt down this creature and return what was stolen from us.”

If Rajura could see surprise in a skull, it would have been there now, “THE APEX STOLE FROM YOU?”

“Not me but one of my companions.” 

“I SEE. AND YOU WOULD KILL IT, PERHAPS?”

He nodded. “It is likely we will be trying to, yes. It sounds like you have an invested interest in seeing the Apex die.”

Wendi stroked his lower jaw, “YES, I WOULD. I WOULD LIKE THE APEX TO DIE SO THAT, PERHAPS, MY CURSE CAN BE LIFTED.”

Rajura nodded, “If we're given the opportunity to free you, is there perhaps an item that we must return? Or anything we might have to do to remove the curse on our end for you?”

With jerky looks around, Wendi closed up the shop and gestured for Rajura to follow him to a quiet backroom area. “I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT ANY ITEM OR TASK. IT IS MY HOPE THAT ITS DEATH WILL LIFT THE CURSE. I FLED FROM SLAVERY AND SNUCK ONTO THE TRAIN. THE APEX IS THE RULER OF ALL IN THE FUTURE. IF YOU DO NOT BEND YOUR KNEE WILLINGLY, IT WILL BEND YOUR KNEE FOR YOU. ONE MUST HAVE A TICKET TO RIDE, BUT I STOWED AWAY WITH THE SNAKE-PEOPLE. THEY PUT A COLLAR ON ME SO THE NOT-HUMANS COULD NOT SEE ME.

Perking up at an item that may help them, “Okay. Do you still have to collar?”

“NO, I GAVE IT BACK TO THE SNAKE-PEOPLE. I KNOW THEY WANT THE MACHINE I HAVE, BUT IT'S MINE.” He shook a fist at Rajura.

Holding both his hands up, Rajura answered, “I concede that this machine is yours. But may I ask what it is that you have that they want?”

“IT'S MY REPLICATOR. I MAKE FOOD WITH IT. IT'S MY ONLY MEANS OF FEEDING MYSELF. THEY HAVE ONE. THEY CAN'T HAVE MINE, TOO.”

He bowed to Wendi, acknowledging him, “I agree with you. It's useful for you not only to feed yourself but to continue to make a living. I thank you for being as candid as you have been, and I realized that talk of the Apex is obviously a very unsettling topic. I understand that such a creature such as the Apex would be frightening for anyone to talk about, especially one who has been subjected to its rule. I can relate a bit.” He trailed off in thought before asking, “Do you know anything about the creature in the tunnels that are keeping the train from running?”

“WHATEVER IT IS, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK IT. IF THE TRAIN DOES NOT RUN, THEN THE APEX CANNOT HAVE MORE SLAVES. ALTHOUGH I HEARD TALK THAT IT HAS SLAVES OF ITS OWN, BUT WHETHER THAT IS TRUE, I DO NOT KNOW. IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN PERHAPS IT IS THE OFFSPRING OF THE APEX THAT IS TRYING TO INVADE OUR PRESENT TIME.

“Interesting,” Rajura hummed. “As my companions and I are still new to this world, I appreciate getting to understand the intricacies between the different times and what is going on and that perhaps not everyone who lives here is privy to.” He paused as Wendi nodded, expecting him to say something. When he didn’t, Rajura continued, “It sounds like tackling the Apex is far more difficult a target that I originally thought. But that does not mean we will be backing down. It is more that we will have to make sure we are as well prepared as possible to take down this being, which I suspect may have been responsible for originally stealing what was once ours and spreading them across this land both in the present and in the past and future.”

“I WISH YOU LUCK THEN. DO NOT BEND YOUR KNEE.”

“I will take my leave of you now,” Rajura said, turning away. Then, he paused, “I bent a knee once before, and I have no intention of doing so again.” He returned to the group and noted the relaxed posture in most of his allies, showing him all was well. 

“Spider man,” Ibaraki called out. “Did the chili go right for you?” He laughed, as did several of the others. 

“What? No!” He sputtered. He looked at Shuten sitting across from Ibaraki, then Shuu next to him. “Really?” He asked, figuring those two had something to do with it when they laughed knowingly.

"Find out anything useful?" Naaza asked casually from the other end of the table, feigning interest as he concentrated on the hamburger the spider Masho had gotten for some of them. 

Rajura, however, shook his head and smiled. "Nothing appropriate for dinner conversation," he replied simply. "Perhaps we could ask some of the Dokaebbi or these, erm, pixies? Fairies? Flying about."

“Even if they don’t know anything specifically useful, it won’t hurt to get a better feel for things,” Seiji replied, setting his burger down. “We should also ask both about the new building and whatever similar incidents these different beings have experienced.”

"I concur. They're obviously related in some way, but I'm very curious to know whether or not the creatures that vacate from them are finite. If they aren't, it would be beneficial for all who live here to clear them out. If nothing else, it would be nice not to have a curfew," Rajura said, picking up a French fry and turning it over slowly between his fingers rather than eating it.

Touma nodded, "Maybe in the morning we go visit the sisters? We can see if any more of those big ass mosquitoes came out during the night, and maybe they'd let us examine one they've already um.. drained or something?"

Then he added, "We'll need a web-net from them anyway when we do go into the white building, catch them more grub and try to clear the place out." He finished off his frosty.

"Ah, so! I learned a word from my employers today!" Ibaraki declared, having devoured the last of his chili. The oni found it oddly satisfying to say that he was employed. He wasn't sure why, but the way he figured it, he was on the path to enlightenment, and the answer may present itself soon enough. He turned to Touma and said, "My fellow bluenette! Yes, that is the new word. Do you like it? In any case, I see that your floral adornment is missing. Are you no longer with the flower-woman?"

Touma choked on his burger. Setting down quickly, he found a way to breathe again. He shook his head fiercely, squeaking out a, "Hell no, never were," in the process. He then rested his head on the table, muttering, "Dear gods above, hide me." His face was beet red.

Ibaraki cocked a thick blue eyebrow at Touma. "No? Were you not together? Then why the flower? Surely that was some sign of devotion?"

Shuu, having taken a bite of his burger, felt the silent hill sirens going off in his head. While normally he lived for a little good-spirited back and forth hazing, his gaze immediately moved from where Touma's head was resting on the table over to where Kayura was sitting... so... quietly. At that moment, it was like there were two sumo wrestling onis in his mind – one that was Touma's friend, and the other was his elder brother instincts. In a clash that was more epic than the original Star Wars Trilogy. His brotherly instincts won. He would rescue Touma for Kayura's sake.

Shuu interjected himself. "I, uh, visited with two of Hibby's sisters today." He said. "I don't think it’s a token of those kinds of feelings, Iba. They're just really affectionate people. I mean, Aster was really, really nice to me at the bathhouse, and Tsubaki was a classy lady! She runs the perfume shop, and she has a whole bunch of different scents all from other sisters of hers... there was like... fifteen other ones! But like, every one of these sisters has just been really generous in their own way, and I think that giving flowers is just Hibby's way of being generous to people. I don't think she meant anything by it." And lord help him, he hoped the same went for Aster tugging on people's ears.

Ibaraki stared at Shuu and processed this information in silence for a few moments, then concluded, "I see! So, it is like that, then."

Something tinged on the edge of Anubisu's mind about the words Ibaraki used. A long unused memory of blueberries and the scent of warm baking came to him as it clicked. "Ibaraki-san," Anubisu said, addressing the oni. "The words you heard the creature say, was it Nadad oog?" The long vowels rolled off his tongue as if it hadn't been hundreds of years since the last time they did.

The oni's ears perked up, and he nodded vigorously. "Yes! I think so. It was a long time ago, but it was such an odd word. Or words? I am not sure, but that sounds about right. Why, do you know it?"

"Enough of it," he muttered, not looking at anyone. Seiji glanced down the table, frowning slightly at the sound of discomfort in Anubisu’s voice. 

Rajura glanced over at Anubisu and gave him a small nudge with his toe, subtle concern in his features. Anubisu answered him, "You're right, it means give. More specifically, give me, as if you're expecting the person to have something for you." Anubisu said to Rajura, not looking down the rest of the table.

The warlord of illusion glanced towards the restrooms in the back, then placed his gaze back on Anubisu with a quirked brow. Sighing in frustration, Anubisu wiped his hand on a napkin and waved the direction Rajura hinted at.

Rajura stood up and gave the people of the table one of his polite smiles. "Please, pardon me a few moments, I won't be long. Anubisu, would you accompany me? After the previous encounter in the latrine, I'd feel better if someone were watching my back."

"As you wish," he followed Rajura to the bathroom.

After entering the tiled restroom, the Masho waited for his companion to come in after and lowered his voice. "Are you alright?"

Anubisu narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine. Why?" He wondered, "What's the reason you want me alone? I don't have anything else to add about that."

Rajura looked surprised at the hostility. "You looked uncomfortable about the subject. I wanted to give you privacy and an ear to vent if you needed it."

"There's nothing to vent." Anubisu snapped. "I'm tired of the past rearing its ugly head and biting us."

"You're not alone in that, you know," Rajura said slowly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. His gaze fell to the floor. "You're not going to like what I learned from Wendi. I can keep it to myself until we're all back home with walls to keep out any prying ears, or I can give you a heads up. Which would you prefer?"

"Now, you piqued my curiosity. Do share," Anubisu purred.

Rajura looked less than amused as he flicked his gaze to the Masho. "I spoke with him intending to find out what I could about the train and the creature we're after, but the conversation diverged into an...unexpected topic. He's a runaway slave, Anubisu. From the future world that the train connects to. He was human once, like us, but the being there that rules over it cursed him. He called it The Apex."

“Oh,” Anubisu simply. “This adds some more layers we weren’t expecting. We were thinking this would be straight forward, like getting Suiko – go in, defeat the creature, and get the armor. Some of our plans were being made assuming we’d have Yami’s power, and everyone here is hoping the train will run once again. But, we have to leave the armor in place if it’s stopping something worse, don’t we?”

"No," Rajura stated matter-of-factly. "I considered that, but then I took into account the giant hand that brings in new buildings full of vicious creatures. What if that is this Apex attempting forays into this world? What if Hobart was his creation? Could he not conceivably make something even worse? Something we can't win against? No, we need the armors back, all of them, but now more than ever, I want to get inside one of those buildings."

He paused, a finger anxiously tapping on his arm. "Perhaps the Yami armor could wait a little while longer, but I'm not going to put us at risk of being forced into servitude because we were too cautious. Not you. Not Kayura-sama. Not anyone. We get the armors back, all of them, and we'll have no trouble defending against any incursions the Apex may throw at us."

A knot unclenched in Anubisu's chest, knowing they would still get his armor. "Thank you. It's been... hard without it. I suppose I'll need to start remembering how to speak that language to know what the creature is saying. It's been a long time."

The Masho nodded and smiled. "That's a good idea. Anything we can use against that creature would be helpful, even a dead language." The smile faded and was replaced with hesitant curiosity. "If it's alright, may I ask what the language is?"

"It's Mongolian," He replied. "My grandmother spoke it, but I've not heard it at all since she died. You can understand it, with the new powers, yes?"

"Huh," he said softly, opening his mouth for some snide comment, but immediately stopped himself. "Yes, probably. Though I can't say I'm eager to hear what else it has to say. At least, not after being able to understand Wendi." He gave a little involuntary shudder.

"It wants something, and we'll have to get in there to know what. I hope it hasn't figured out how to use some of Yami's winter abilities."

"Hmmm...hard to say at this point, but it's not out of the realm of possibility. If it would put your mind more at ease, we could try asking the Oracle a few questions about it. As obscure as her answers are, they have had truth to them."

"I hate to admit it, but she's legitimate. I think it would be better to ask about where and when the other armors are. Some of them are probably stuck in the past and future. We can just prepare as much as possible for sub-freezing conditions."

"I was thinking the same. If the Apex was behind them being stolen, why scatter them in one time period when you have the option of multiple ones to make it more...challenging," Rajura let out a tired sigh and let his hands drop from his chest. He remained quiet for a while before speaking up again, his voice low. "We should be getting back."

"Agreed," Anubisu led the way back to the table, nodding to Kayura that all was well.

Kayura looked up at Anubisu, relief playing across her features. So, they weren’t separating themselves from the group to murder each other. Good.

Once he was out the door, the pleasant smile was painted back on his face, and Rajura sat back down at the table, lamenting that he hadn't gotten food that was more familiar to him.

~~~

Kayura coughed when she overheard Shuu mention even more dryads. Suddenly, the Frostee looked like the most crucial thing in the universe.

Shuu looked over at her and sighed softly. Oh, had he meant to do the right thing and done the wrong thing again? “God Rei, open mouth insert foot.” Saying aloud, to continue his point to Iba, "Back me up on this, Shin, if I'm right." He asked his friend who was, he was sure, 103% more emotionally intelligent than he was. "Just because someone gives you some positive attention doesn't mean that they necessarily find you attractive and want to date you. Some people are, well, just nice. And I think that's probably what is going on with the dryads. They're just... really friendly." He looked over at Kayura for a sec to see if she was doing any better.

Shin smiled at Kayura. "I believe Shuu's right and the ladies in the bathhouse and Hibiscus are just from a more physically open culture than we are used to."

“Ah, yes, of course.” Kayura nodded, more to herself than to anyone else. “They’re... from cultures different than our own, after all. Umm... Shuu-san, how many more... are there?” She swallowed thickly, wondering just how much busty competition was lurking in this new world.

Shuu taped at his chin. "Hum. I know that Tsubaki's closest sisters, Sakura and Ume, are trapped in the past. I didn't really think to ask about their other sisters. But she suggested all the perfumes she made was with the help of her sisters. I counted fifteen scents for sale. Tsubaki was pretty classy and demure. Rajura and her talked about music and stuff. Maybe Rajura wouldn't mind you meeting her. He'd probably think her a better influence on you than me." He gave her a grin. "I don't know where the rest of the sisters are or are from, though. I kind of made a boob of myself, so I didn't think to ask."

“Fifteen busty women? Oh no.” Kayura tried her best not to look and feel outright defeated. At least two of them were somewhere else, so that helped. She tilted her head at Shuu. “Classy and demure? You mean... they’re not all, umm...” Kayura’s eyes darted around to see if Rajura was nearby to overhear her. ”...lewd?”

Shuu leaned forward a bit and said, quietly. "I think that's mostly the three at the bathhouse. Hibby is probably the most conservative of the Greek girls. But I think the girls at the bathhouse just like to tease people for laughs. It's okay. They tease me a little bit too, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. They don't mean anything. Tsubaki was a very classy lady."

Kayura realized there was so much she hadn’t known and wanted to learn about... everything. “They were pleasant to Nasutei-san and me when we were at the bathhouse. They teased you?”

Shuu shrugged. "A little bit. Nothing mean-spirited. I think they just get a chuckle when men are a little embarrassed. Aster likes to pick on me a bit, but I think it's in a friendly way, like how I pick on Touma." That was probably it. But because she was a hot girl, she probably just had her own way of doing it. She had no idea he had sensitive ears.

Kayura lowered her eyes. “...I’m sorry they picked on you, Shuu-san.”

Shuu smiled at her. "Don't be! You know I like goofing around. I'll probably give as good as I get next time, don't worry about it."

"Did one of the dryads try to expose you again, Shuu?" Shin whispered, concerned.

Shuu tensed slightly at the question. "No. Just uh... she touched my ears."

Shin's ears reddened. "Oh."

Shuu turned red right down through the collar of his shirt. "Like, I'm sure it was just some playful teasing. She had no way of knowing that my ears are funny and, like, I think it would make it weird to have said anything after the fact."

~~~

Once his head felt like a normal temperature, he sat back up. Glancing over in Shuu's direction, Touma made a mental note to thank him later instead of just letting him flail around like he usually did.

He reached out to finish eating his burger, not caring that it had grown a little cold. “Fifteen others... I hope they're not all the same. And if a flower is a friendly sign of affection-yeah nope, no. No one needs to know what else happened.” After he finished off his burger, he reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out of habit. Maybe a few offline games would distract him? Solitaire would be safe.

“So, how are you doing?” Seiji asked Touma quietly. “We all seem to be rotating through various personal crises. Have you hit yours yet?”

“Have you seen the colors of red I've turned today,” he thought. "You could say that," Touma replied quietly. "Have you hit on yours?"

“Well, let’s just say I left out the parts of my conversation with Thesan that was mostly whining and complaining.”

Touma looked at him, mildly surprised. "Well, at least it made you feel a bit better." He lowered his voice even more so only his friend could, "Too bad it's not safe at night for you to tear around like a bat outta hell. I know that's your favorite outlet. I might make an archery target in the morning. You can smash it to bits after I've shot a few arrows at it if you want."

“I wish,” Seiji sighed. “It’s not just gas and bald tires I’d worry about; it’s the armor-infused demon tank. I think we could all use a place to let loose and smash things.” Seiji ate a few fries. “Perhaps there’s somewhere near the apartments we could use for training on the days we aren’t going after monsters.”

"I think that would be a good idea," he nodded, "Be a good way to exorcise magic too, for those who's gotten it. We don't know the extent of that, and we'll probably need it sooner rather than later."

“I bet. Thesan basically put an instruction manual in my head, but I suspect I’m the only one to luck out that way.”

Touma stared at him for a moment, "Well, damn."

“Yeah. It’s not... everything I might ever be able to do, but it’s... a lot.” Seiji stared at the table for several long moments. “Um. So, I ended up rambling on about racing some to Kayura and Anubisu...” His voice trailed off.

Touma's eyebrows rose. "Did you tell them....?"

“Not Kayura. She didn’t like the idea of racing in the first place, not with how little she liked driving on the highway.”

"Uh-huh, but you did tell Anubisu..?" This was a surprise for sure. Touma had always assumed the next person Seiji would tell about that would be Nasutei.

“I- It just sort of happened.” Seiji had to focus on keeping from squirming in the hard plastic food court chair. “He asked if there were illegal races, and I stupidly said yes in a way he immediately understood to mean I didn’t just know about them. And... well, he said he thought he’d enjoy seeing a race and I- I invited to take him to one.” He sighed, wanting to thump his head on the table in punishment for his stupidity. “Because I knew where the adults held the illegal races.”

This didn't really seem like Seiji. That was guarded info. "Did you tell him because you're starting to trust him? Or do you think Thesan may have nudged you to do it? I'm not sure if it's good or bad that you did, I'm just surprised again, and that's been my default mood all damn day." He paused to think, "You don't think he'll spill the beans to the others? You know him a little better than I do. And if he goes, he'll need to wear modern clothes. If not, he'll stand out and could give it away. And there's already been a few really close calls."

“I don’t think it was Thesan. She doesn’t seem subtle when she wants to make a point. Polite and understanding, yes. But not subtle. I don’t... know why I told him. In the moment, it just felt like he’d understand. Not just what I’m doing, but why it resolves this... itch in me. It’s only been a few days, but it’s like we’re starting to actually see each other. Well, to an extent. I’m not sure he believed me. Anytime I mention anything that is out of the ordinary for a perfect samurai, he seems dubious.

“But no, I don’t think he’ll mention it. He seems to hoard personal information about people, not spread it around. I’m not worried about him at the race. I mean, he’s worn modern clothes all day today.” Seiji felt his cheeks blush slightly as he remembered the earlier conversation with Anubisu. And how the other man had mentioned the tight fit of the clothing.

Touma nodded slowly. He didn't know what to say, "Welp. Guess you just see what happens. I got your back if you need me for whatever, you know that."

“You’re my sanity checker,” Seiji said, sighing. “So, just tell me if I’m going off the rails. In any case, Anubisu did have an interesting theory. When under Arago’s control, our armors repelled each other, even though my armor’s place of strength was a place of extreme darkness. Now that we’re on the same side, he wondered if they might now draw strength from each other instead.”

"That's.. that's not a bad theory. Opposites attract, and light and shadows do play off one another." Touma nodded. "When we get ready to go down and get the Yami armor, I think both you and Anubisu should call the shots. You kicked his ass a few times, you've an idea how to fight that armor, and it is his, thus, he'll know a few tricks with it that we won't."

With a yawn, Ibaraki stretched at the table (and probably touched at least one person with bare oni feet). “After that delicious meal, I should probably take a bath and go rest. Kasane-san gave me a hammock, and I am eager to try it!”

Touma moved to give the oni room to stretch, "Alright Iba. There's a chance we might be by the shop tomorrow, so we'll see you then."

Nasutei was more than pleased to have some food in her belly, which made things feel just a little bit more normal. “Our oni friend went to the bathhouse. Do we have any evening plans?” She turned to Touma and said, “I saw that look on your face when Diya pulled out his special chair... thing. Are you excited about having electricity soon? I know I am.”

Touma replied with an overly excited grin, "The only thing that makes me happier is that you found coffee."

“Yes, we’re going to get to experience the joy of you in withdrawal once we run out again,” Seiji said dryly.

"Ouch."

Grateful that the conversation has veered away from what precisely happened at the bathhouse today, Shuu interjected. "Just because Grandpa remembers the good old days before the devil that is electricity was invented doesn't mean you can't be excited. I, for one, am excited about the idea of being able to cook with a consistent temperature again. I just have to inspect the stove, but if it's electric? Oh, be prepared. If it's gas, I guess I'll just go cry somewhere." He joked.

“If it’s gas, we’ll need to give the soldiers a safety lecture,” Seiji said, purposely ignoring the ‘Grandpa’ jab. “I’m honestly not sure how common gas stoves were in America by the 1940s, and I’d rather not have to worry about them accidentally blowing the building up. Actually, we should stop by and let them know about the electricity...”

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I wonder what Jun and his wee friends will think of it? The kiddo was all excited about helping with the potato light this morning. He mentioned he enjoys light, and I wonder if they feed off it? There's evidence that suggests ghosts do feed off electrical pulses and can make it go nuts."

He looked at Nasutei again, "I don't think anyone has plans? Did you have something in mind?"

“Personally?” she replied, finishing off her fries. “I’d like a bath and some clean clothes. The pervert roaches... made a disgusting mess of most of my things. I might need to ask the spider sisters for replacement items.”

"Do we have enough money left for us to go to the bathhouse?" He wouldn't mind washing pollen out of his hair. Touma put his phone back into his pocket, felt something, and blinked. "Oh, wait..." he pulled some money out. "I got paid... so um never mind."

Taking the payment, Seiji discreetly adjusted their finances, then looked back up. “We’re doing alright,” he announced, trying to project his voice just enough to be heard at the other end of the table. “We should probably do one or two more jobs before doing anything big, though, so we can take time to recover if need be afterward.” He glanced at Anubisu. “I think we may need to wait a few days before going for your armor,” he said in an apologetic voice.

"I know," Anubisu agreed. "We should look into warmer clothing, especially gloves. Things can hide in the dark, but the cold can kill on its own. Seiji, you and Yagyu-san know how fast that can happen." He was no longer proud of his actions then but is at peace with the past. Those two knew first-hand what the armor could do, and that only skimmed the surface of how the cold of winter bites.

Seiji nodded calmly, glancing at Nasutei to check on her as she remembered that fight. Nasutei nodded with him in response. “We can go back to the mansion again, see if there are any coats, but most of them probably won’t fit you boys. Blankets, sure, but I only kept the summer clothes for when you’d visit. Maybe the spider sisters have something?”

"They'd probably be our best bet, although we may want to see if we can locate some wool. Perhaps we will want those blankets." Seiji agreed.

“Alright then, I think we have more of a plan for tomorrow,” Nasutei declared. “A run for blankets and warm clothing, maybe some extra camping gear. Whatever can help us get through the cold.” She looked to Anubisu and, without an ounce of animosity, said, “Do you think beef snacks might distract any wolves the subway monster might have?”

"After some of the things we've seen here and what they eat, I'm not sure," He replied honestly. "It's worth a try, but we shouldn't rely on it."

"Maybe that's something we can ask the dokkaebi about purchasing? If we tell them what we're using it for, they might give it to us at a discount or even for free?" Touma leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "So we can split up in the morning. Some go to the mansion, some can check out the market for wool and wintery clothing things - I wouldn't mind looking for more arrows just to be safe - some can go see the spider sisters.."

“So, the last thing we may need to do here is to talk to any of the other beings from the train,” Seiji said. “Assuming we wish to do something else tonight. I would like to explore the mall, but we may want to do that starting in the morning one of these days.”

"Since we still aren't sure how safe it is at night, we could do that tomorrow afternoon?"

“If nothing else has come up.” Seiji frowned and glanced up towards the ceiling. Speaking of, we should probably leave soon.” Touma nodded.

"We ought to visit the Oracle. I have a few questions that she could easily answer for me," Rajura states plainly.

"...I'll pass on that one," Touma muttered. Seiji almost let out a sly comment about flowers before feeling a faint warming of Thesan’s symbol around his neck. “Right. Shutting up.” He reached into the money purse and extracted 20 pesos, then offered the coins to Shuten. “For Nasutei, if you could, please pass them to her.” He looked at the woman sitting next to Anubisu. “That should be more than enough for a bath if you and Kayura wanted to go ahead of the rest of us. Perhaps Shuten could accompany you just in case it later than we think?”

Shuten accepted the coins with a nod. "Not that Nasutei needs any protection, of course," Nasutei smirked slightly at Shuten’s comment.

“No. But there is strength in numbers.”

Chapter 6A

Having a sky by which to tell time was a welcome change, Kayura thought. She looked up at the clear sky with reverence and noted the setting sun. They'd likely still have a few hours before sundown - plenty of time to get clean before bed.

The group had much work to do the following day.

Walking up to the bathhouse, Anemone stepped out to stop the girls before they entered.

"Sorry, sweetie. We've got one dirty oni in there, and he's not quite done yet. Would you mind waiting for a little bit? We're almost done with his clothes. Sorry about that."

"Then perhaps the men should get clean in the meantime; no sense in all of us waiting around," Rajura said, glancing towards the horizon. "And I would hate for us to be caught out after dark if it isn't necessary."

"I'm fine with that if the girls are fine with that."

Kayura nodded to the rest of the men. “It’s alright. I don’t mind waiting.”

From inside the bathhouse, giggling and grousing could be heard: 

“I’m perfectly capable of washing my hair!”

“But Ibaraki, look how BIG your hair gets with bubbles!”

“GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE, GRUMBLE...”

Touma raised a concerned eyebrow as he slowly turned his head to the door. The archer’s eyes landed on a peculiar sight - Aster and Columbine were kneeling next to a very grumpy oni, their hands disappearing into what could only be described as a bubbly cloud of blue hair.

Ibaraki seemed to realize such treatment was inevitable, for he did not fight it. Next to him on the ground was a bucket, full of suds, and a red pseudodragon with a toothbrush, bathing himself.

“Well, this is going to be a bit more exciting than the last times we were here,” Seiji murmured to Touma with amusement.

"Looks that way." Touma agreed.

“Ibaraki, do you mind if we join you?” Seiji called out as the group entered.

The blank stare of existential horror playing plainly across the oni’s face might have been incredibly amusing. Ibaraki quickly slipped under the water, only his head and incredibly voluminous hair on display. “Please come enjoy the attentions of the lovely flower women,” he said stiffly.

Seiji twitched a little at the invitation but did pause to give Anemone the necessary payment for everyone. He then undressed and set his clothes aside to be laundered before getting into the water.

Touma followed Seiji into the bathhouse, removing his shirt and then the rest of his clothes to be washed. After hopping into the water, he immediately took a deep breath then dunked himself underwater, running his hands vigorously through his hair. “Get it out, get it out, get it out, Get. It. Out.”

Seiji frowned some to himself when he saw the way Iba was attempting to hide the side of himself that had been injured while battling Hobart. He didn’t think it would still be hurting after all this time... but he was suddenly more concerned about it and wanted to check. Casting his eyes over the others, Seiji started to check to see if anyone else had noticed Iba’s mannerisms. His face suddenly flushed red when he saw Anubisu stepping naked into the pool. Quickly, Seiji dunked himself under the water until the strange rush of heat to his face went away (or until he knew he needed to surface, so he wasn’t obviously weird.

Coming back to the surface, Touma shook his head of the water - not unlike an animal.

Shuten tried to give Ibaraki a reassuring smile before stripping down himself. "Think of it this way Ibaraki-doji." He started. "If I recall, an Oni's hair is one of their prides and at least a pride that is harmless to keep. I believe our gracious hostesses are merely assisting you in maintaining that pride."

Ibaraki frowned in confusion at his fellow oni, teeth protruding from his lips. Shuten was correct in that oni did take pride in their hair and their horns. After some consideration, Ibaraki’s ears drooped. “...yes, I suppose you are right, Shuten. I still have my hair! Although... wrestling with the rinse bucket with only one arm is... a supreme challenge.”

Shuu spotted Aster sitting there. Fuck. Hm. "I already had a bath, and my clothes washed today, but I guess this is an opportunity to see what here works best on my dry skin." And, resolved NOT to chicken out this time, he began the process of trying to remove his clothes without betraying bashfulness.

Aster naturally noticed Shuu and immediately stood to approach him. “You’re back! Did you miss me that much?” she cooed. “See, Columbine? Positively Greek.” Her sister seemed to agree. “I think Perseus would be jealous.”

Shin whispered to Shuu, "I know it's embarrassing, but they're actually complimenting you."

Shuu blushed somewhat. "I'm starting to feel more embarrassed that I don't know who Perseus is... was he like... one of those absolutely yolked statues?" He whispered back, holding up a hand to give Aster a bashful smile and wave.

"Yeah. He's the one who beheaded Medusa. The lady that turned people to stone and had snakes in her hair," he said off-handedly while preparing to bathe.

"Oh, so he was like a hero? Ok cool. Now I feel kinda good about myself." He said, smiling big. A hot girl thought he looked like a hero. Dope. 

Aster made herself like glue onto Shuu’s manly biceps while the other girls tended to laundry and replacing soaps and lotions for patron’s usage. “So, Shuu, what brings you back here?” she purred, twirling a well-manicured hand around his ear. Her namesake flowers were starting to sprout in his dark hair. “I was just thinking about how I missed heroes coming through our groves and here you are!”

The muscles in Shuu's neck and jaw tightened somewhat as his ear was played with. “Oh, fuuuuck, oh, fuck.” He didn't just want to out and SAY why this was uncomfortable! That would put her in a weird place and probably the rest of the guys who DIDN'T know as well. Trying not to be rude, he shifted his head somewhat. "Sorry that, uh, tickles." He said, hoping that would be enough. "The rest of the guys all needed a bath, too, and I figured there was no reason to go home alone." And have to walk awkwardly alone with Naaza. "And I figured it was a chance to find something for my dry skin. Uhm, uh, I uh, met your sister! Tsubaki!" He said, hoping to change the subject. "Does... uh... does she make all these soaps for you?" He asked as innocently as he could manage.

“Dry skin?” murmured the dryad, standing up to return to her post at the front counter. Beneath it was a menagerie of mismatched jars. Aster retrieved three of them and returned to her spot next to Shuu. “Lucky for you, we’ve got plenty of lotions and oils to try. Do you have a favorite scent? Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the hard-to-reach spots.”

Something about the scene in front of the illusion Masho gave him serious pause. A furrowed brow paired with him, staring at the oni distantly for a moment before realizing what he was doing. His eye darted away, and Rajura moved quickly to the other side of the pool, disrobing and slipping into the water near Anubisu.

Anubisu nodded to Rajura as he approached, then leaned back in the warm water. He murmured, "It would be a good idea to see if we can reserve the bath for the aftermath of getting my armor back. It will help warm us back up from being in the dark and cold, maybe even prevent some from getting sick."

Rajura kept his gaze low to the water in front of him after leaning his head to the right side, the side without the eyepatch, to dunk his hair in. As much as he hated how water kinked up his locks, it was a necessary evil.

"Hm, a good thought. Perhaps we could enlist someone to be stationed near to the track to provide blankets and tea. Did you happen to find out where the entrance lies?"

"Just a few blocks off our main path to the market. It's down one of the side streets, and the area is abandoned." He would have to add that information to the map Yagyu-san created. "I'd prefer to keep Kayura out of the tunnels, so that would be a good task for her."

"Do you really think you can keep her from joining us? She was quite adamant in getting you your armor back," he mused.

"Me? No, I'm under no illusion she'll listen to me. She never has. You and Shuten, however, could enforce it."

Shuten laughed low in his throat. "It's cute that you believe that."

Rajura started carefully working the shampoo into his hair, still keeping his head tilted to prevent dampness from the strings of his eyepatch. "Hmm..." He exhaled through his nostrils as he considered. "I can attempt to relegate her to such a task, but I make no guarantees that she will do any such thing." He glanced over at Shuten. "I would wager that Yagyu-san would resent not going as well."

Shuten hummed in acknowledgment. "I would like her to be somewhere where I knew she was safe. But I don't believe for a minute that she would allow herself to be anywhere other than the thick of trouble, and I respect her too much to belittle her by suggesting she not come."

Anubisu eyed them both. "I'd prefer to have you both down there with me, so we need someone with good impulse control to stay up top. Kayura is impulsive, but with Nasutei, they could keep everyone safe and be able to adapt to whatever happens." He waved, "There, use that argument."

Shuten sighed. "I'll at least have a mature talk with Yagyu-san about it."

The mention of Tsubaki’s name grabbed Columbine’s attention. “Isn’t she a cutie? She brought all these scents for the soaps and lotions. She’s a little conservative but accommodating. And before I forget... Ibaraki?”

The oni sat up at the mention of his name, still trying to hide the terrible burns on his right side. “Hmm?”

Columbine clasped her hands together. “Can you please do the shake when you get out? Pretty please?”

Ibaraki snorted. “In front of them??”

“Ibaraki, is your side hurting you?” Seiji asked. He made a point to rotate to fully face the oni and away from Anubisu. For whatever reason, his eyes kept drifting over towards the man and noticing things like how the water he was rinsing with ran down his chest and clung to his skin and chest hair.

The oni blushed fiercely, though whether it was from Seiji’s inquiry or the dryad’s request remained to be seen. “Erm... only a little. It’s nothing a proud oni can’t handle! It’s...” Defeated, Ibaraki deflated, turning slightly so Seiji could see the incredible burn scars blanketing the oni’s right side, down past the waterline. His arm was gone at the shoulder, and the stump that remained was unpleasant to behold. “It’s ugly, that’s all.”

“They’re scars received in battle,” Seiji said, frowning as he studied the injury. “I may be able to help with the pain. I know you bear it well, but there’s no reason to carry it longer than you need to. May I try?”

Being incredibly distracted, Shuu sadly did not see what was going on with his Broni. At the mention of her helping him get at his hard to reach places, the broad, dumbfounded dog smile he usually sported froze in place and a high, croaking "Eeh?" came out of his mouth. 404. Does not compute. "L-like between my shoulder blades?" He asked, hopefully. His mind begged, “Please, oh ancestors, I have shamed regularly. Please don't make me have to do this in front of all the guys.”

Ibaraki regarded Seiji quizzically. “Yes, scars received in battle... The pain is much less than it was when it was fresh, but...” Thick blue brows furrowed. “What can be done?”

Touma looked at Iba, "Seiji's acquired some skills."

“Burn injuries differ from wounds caused by blades or being struck by blunt objects. The damage is actually far more extensive than it appears. I’m hoping I might be able to speed up the healing process. All I would need to do is touch you.”

"I make no promises, but I will try," Rajura replied. He was about to busy himself with his hair again when he tensed at seeing Iba reveal his healing injury. Hurriedly looking away for something else to distract him, he noticed Shuu in distress with the dryad. It seemed the obvious choice as he called out. "Aster-san?" His gaze landed on the buxom lady as he turned on his charm, a little smile on his lips. "Would you do me a small kindness and assist me? Working around this," he gestured to his eye patch, "is always such a chore."

Drifting away, Anubisu chose to watch the healing that would be taking place, rather than Rajura being washed. He would prefer not to have any of them help him.

Ibaraki seemed to consider this proposition for a while, looking down at the inflamed, reddish skin of his shoulder. Eventually, the oni consented, scooting close enough so that Seiji could touch the injury. “The pain isn’t so bad,” he repeated, more to himself than to Seiji.

Rajura’s request piqued the dryad’s curiosity, and with a murmured apology of duty calls in Shuu’s ear, the illusionist found himself a very fragrant assistant. “You know, I think it’s very manly. Your eyepatch, I mean,” she said, using her nails to comb through Rajura’s luxurious hair. “Ooh, and your mane is divine, sir!”

Soon enough, Anemone returned with a basket full of fresh laundry. “Not quite done, but almost there.”

“Pain is a sign of an injury that should be addressed,” Seiji replied softly. “It is a sign of strength that you survived this wound at all, let alone have borne it for so long.” Seiji reaches out and touches Ibaraki’s shoulder above the burn, concentrating on healing the injury. “One of my sisters is training to be a healer. She has gone through entire courses of study dedicated just to burns.”

As Aster moved around the pool to him, Rajura waited until she couldn't see his face to let his smile drop and catch Shuu's gaze. Then just as quickly, the charismatic Masho was back. "Thank you. I do what I can to care for it." He sat back against the pool's rim, resting his arm across it while his hand dangled in the water. His fingertips were rubbing against one another in slight agitation.

Aki scrambled from his foamy bucket bath to sit next to Ibaraki, serpentine eyes fixated on the light coming from Seiji’s hands. Ibaraki stared openly and, once the light died down, experimentally moved his shoulder. “It... feels better! How did you do that?”

While Touma hadn't seen this before, he still smiled, impressed with his friend. "I told you, Iba, Seiji has skills."

Seiji smiled and drifted backward, so he wasn’t in Ibaraki’s personal space. “I and several of my friends found ourselves imbued with new gifts after arriving in this world,” he said simply. Rotating away some to finish washing, Seiji felt heat run to his cheeks when he found Anubisu much closer and watching with interest.

Aki sat back on his hindquarters, sounded a triumphant trill, and gave Seiji the closest pseudodragon approximation of two thumbs up.

Giving Seiji a small smile, Anubisu tipped into a slight bow, impressed with his skills. Seiji gave a small bow in acknowledgment, feeling the blush deepen on his face. He hurried to finish bathing, feeling more than a little tongue-tied.

Thinking Seiji didn't like to be the center of attention, Anubisu turned his focus to washing out his hair. He wished it didn't have to be done so often; he hated feeling the weight of his hair, or anything at all, on his neck.

Touma glanced over to Shuu, now that Aster was busy tending to Rajura. He waited to catch his friend's eye before tugging at his hair pointedly. Shuu saved his ass back at dinner, and he was going to return the favor damn it. And he was sure Shuu would be just as flustered as him to have flowers in his hair and have none bother to mention it.

Shuu sighed out a breath, giving a subtle nod to Rajura. Holy shit was he going to owe him and seeing Touma catch his attention as well. He swallowed and gave him a look that said that he knew and understood.

Anemone and Columbine returned with more baskets of freshly-laundered clothing, including Ibaraki’s yukata. The oni was incredibly thankful, both to the dryads and to Seiji. Scrambling for a towel, he heard Aki squeak and trill at him. “You can, if you want to, Aki, but I have two towels, and it is unnecessary!”

Aster, having lovingly washed and combed Rajura’s godly locks, chimed in. “But Ibaraki, it’s fun! It makes everyone laugh.”

“Yes, but—“ stammered the oni. “That was one time out of necessity!”

A choir of three dryads repeated, “Pleeeeease?”

A cornered oni was supposed to be the fiercest thing of all, but Ibaraki-doji, with his dripping wet hair, looked more deflated than anything else. Ibaraki huffed, hating the damned googly eyes the dryads were giving him. Wrapping a towel around his waist, the oni huffed. ”Very well, but it’s only this one time, and you may not request it again.”

Looking out at the group, Ibaraki mumbled a brief apology...

...and vigorously shook like a massive, three-horned, blue-haired wet dog. The dryads shrieked with laughter, and Aki, the pseudodragon, followed suit, shaking himself dry like a family pet.

“There.” the oni stated with finality. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get dressed.”

Seiji couldn’t help but laugh as well but managed to restrain it to a smaller chuckle. Dunking one last time, Seiji rinsed off the soap, still clinging to his skin. Then, half swimming and half walking, he made his way to the edge of the pool and hauled himself out. A few steps later, he bent down to grab a towel and started drying off so he could get dressed.

Waiting for Aster to finish with his wet locks before rinsing, he shielded himself with a hand from the torrent of water Iba shed down on them all.

Touma had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh too loudly. He felt terrible for Ibaraki, but it was just so funny. Shuu lifted his arms in a cheer. "Way to go, Iba-bro!" Touma washed what was left of the soap in his hair out, after being sure he scrubbed that clean, he climbed out of the water. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off as he began dressing.

After Ibaraki sprayed them all, Anubisu followed the others out of the bath. Stoutly ignoring the oni, he started putting on his clothes, watching the others from the side. For all they tried to hide, Shuu had good muscle. Still, the musculature definition of Seiji's thighs was undoubtedly more impressive - certainly different from the Shuten of before who knew he was well-endowed. A swordsman's power came from their legs, so it made sense, he told himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had all finished bathing and were out the door, Rajura casually strolled next to Shuu. There was mirth on his lips. "You really are helpless around women, aren't you?"

Shuu hummed. "What can I say? I'm weak for a pretty face." He chuckled. "I try my best, but I just live an existence of Open Mouth-Insert Foot." He shrugged.

The pretty Masho let out a sarcastic sigh, rolling his eye. "I suppose I could offer to teach you a thing or two if only to keep you from continuing to make an embarrassment of yourself."

Shuu smiled. "I would actually appreciate it. I tease Touma- sorry, Touma-" He said, turning to look at the man, the myth, the legendary Awkward Pigeon himself. "But sometimes I can't say I do much better. Just because I notice it doesn't mean I know the right thing to say when." Touma just shrugged.

Ryo looked perplexed. "Is there someone here you want attention from, Shuu?"

Rajura stared hard at Ryo, nearly stopping in his tracks, then looked back at Shuu, pointing at the dark-haired young man. "...How?"

Shuu shrugged. "He's..." He needed to try at least to think of some kind of word that would not be belittling. "Pure of heart."

“Ryo often has insights into matters the rest of us miss,” Seiji added.

Nasutei chimed in, “Ryo is incorruptible.”

The ancient samurai looked from one trooper to the other, his expression becoming more deadpanned with each new comment. Finally, he looked back at Shuu. "...Right. Well, one hopeless virgin at a time." He muttered under his breath.

Shuu blinked at Rajura for a minute, before looking back at his friends, and then looking back at Rajura with a fully befuddled expression on his face before pointing to himself. "D-" He stammered. "Do you mean me?"

"Yes, Shuu-san, you are included in that generalization," he let out a sigh, looking ahead of them.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Shin huffed.

"Yeah, hard pass on that." Touma agreed.

Shuu's head sunk into his neck a bit, and his eyebrows knit together. "Uuuuuugh." He made a sound. "Hey, Ryo. Just. Hold still and let this happen." He said before reaching over and pressing his palms to the Warrior of Rekka's ears. Once he was sure that he was muffling the sound, he continued. "Sorry to the rest of you, but I can only choose one soul to spare from this, and it must be Ryo. Rajura, I'ma gonna preface this with the fact that there is nothing wrong with being a virgin, but like I happen not to be one."

The Masho raised an eyebrow at him, then furrowed it as he narrowed his eye in disbelief. "That's beside the point," he waved dismissively at the additional comment. "How can that possibly be true while you still can't string two competent words together in front of an attractive lady?"

Seiji let the rest of the group gradually fall ahead of him and to take up a position at the rear, wanting no part in this conversation, nor to be made to participate in it. Seiji quietly reached out snagged Nasutei sleeves, encouraging them to slow down, as Anubisu did for Kayura, and join him in slowly separating from the others and a conversation that had long since crossed the line of ’Too much information.’

Still walking with his hands over Ryo's ears he looked over at Touma, "Sorry in advance for the cringe- but like, I had a girlfriend when I was in high school, and then when I was in New York, there were girls who were introduced to me through mutual acquaintances and the internet. I'm hopeless, but like, some people are willing to overlook that when they don't plan on knowing you long enough for it to be a problem."

"Not sure what you're apologizing for," Touma admitted. "Long or short relationship aside, I have said many times you'll get a girl long before I do."

"So you mean you paid for it," the smirk was back, and as amused as Rajura was, it wasn't a malicious one.

"Eh. I don't like talking too much about it." Shuu answered his friend. "It feels like bragging when it was something that was private between myself and three other people. I'm not collecting notches in my belt or-" Being interrupted by Rajura, he gave the older man a look with a wrinkled nose. "NO!" He said. "And I kind of take offense to the implication! Miyasuzu-san was a very nice girl, but I wasn't what her family would have wanted for her, and so while I was fun to be around, there was pressure. Then Vanessa was tall and blonde and way too good for me, but she was still super funny and kind. Just because I paid for dinner doesn't make her what you're implying. And Eboni was way smarter than me. She was Puerto Rican and her accent when she talked about all sorts of classical literature was like I was being told about ‘The Hunchback of Notre Dame’ by an angel. Just because she didn't want to be in a relationship doesn't mean that I had to buy her attention."

Rajura burst into laughter, placing a hand on his temple. This time, however, the laughter was eerily similar to one he'd used during the war, cold and menacing. "Ohhh, Shuu-san, I-I must apologize. I know I ought not to pry and prod you so, but it's just so damned easy sometimes. You're still as clueless as ever."

Shuu blustered a bit. "Wh- Wait... Wh-what are you talking about?" He threw his hands up. "I guess I am clueless because I have no idea what's got you so tickled?" He glowered, getting a stubborn set to his jaw. "Look, I know that you probably have a lurid history, being a fancy boy from the past, and all. But like, don't shit-talk Miya, Vanessa, or Eboni. Sure, you've probably been with dozens of people, and that's cool, too. You do you boo-boo. So yeah, compared to you, maybe I am clueless. But I'll take quality over quantity any day of the week." He felt hella defensive still. All could be well and good when joking about him, but even if things had been short and disappointing between Shuu and the three girls he'd had feelings for in the past, he'd still defend them. He slammed his Respect for Women Juice that morning after all.

Rajura mouthed the word 'fancy boy' curiously but didn't press further on such a small detail. The mirth drained from his face as he gathered his thoughts. "I will reveal more at the apartment, but suffice it to say...I think we're all probably fucked."

"I'm so confused!" Shuu groaned out loud and covered his eyes. Shin just pat his friend’s shoulder.

\----

Stepping through the threshold to the apartment, Nasutei stretched and tried to stifle a yawn. “It feels so unbelievably good to be clean again.” 

Kayura nodded in agreement. “I feel as though we didn’t do as much today. Nevertheless, I’m still sleepy...”

Touma said, "A lot can happen in a day, and we've all been busy today." His feet hurt from his own adventures around. Walking past the girls, he strode over to the table and picked up the Game Boy.

“We didn’t even fight anything today,” Seiji commented as he headed for the couch. He just wanted to sit and relax for a few minutes before the next round of drama.

"Say it like that, and we may have to tomorrow." Shuu yawned as he walked past him.

Rajura seemed eager to get the discussion over with, but as they were missing one of their number, “I'll fetch Naaza. What I have to say concerns us all," he said to the group at large, leaving the apartment void of his presence.

Watching him go, Kayura opted to sit on the couch with Seiji, spine straight with anxiety. She kept her hands in her lap and tried not to fuss with her clothing while she waited.

“Lady Kayura,” Seiji said quietly. “Whatever news Rajura has, we will handle it. No matter how large or small it is, we will eventually distill it down to the core facts and determine how to deal with them.” He rotated one hand on his lap so that the palm was facing up in silent offer and extended slightly towards her. “We defeated Arago together, all of us. And that wasn’t exactly a small task.”

The priestess nodded to him, some of the tension in her face subsiding. “Yes, you’re right. I... I’m sorry. We’re all extremely strong together. I have to remember that.”

“We’re learning how to work together now, consciously moving together towards the same goal instead of simply ending up there. It may take time, but we will be strong enough when the time comes.” Seiji held his hand out to her, offering her additional comfort. Kayura gladly took his hand and squeezed it gently, silently thanking Seiji for his unwavering support.

Rajura came back not long after, a slightly grumpy green-haired Masho in tow. Naaza sat down in the nearest open seat while his companion stood where all could see him. "My conversation with Wendi proved to be far more enlightening than I'd expected. To the point where it became obvious such words shouldn't be spoken publicly for prying ears to hear." He then went into detail about what he learned from Wendi about the Apex and about how Wendi opposed getting the train running again out of well-founded fear.

"I still very much believe we need to retrieve the Yami armor, but it would be of great benefit to us to ask certain questions of the Oracle before we proceed. I have the distinct feeling if the Apex is behind the disappearance of our armor, we'll have to venture both into the past and future worlds that the train connects to."

"Very disconcerting. Yes, I agree with you. I think we are going to have to bring this to the Oracle." Shuten agreed, resting his chin in his hand with a look on his face of deep thought.

"Perhaps the naga can give us more information about the Apex since they have traveled as well," Shin added. "I wonder if he means something like apex predator?" Out loud: "The naga also mentioned this current time was the safest.

"I'm sure they would if we let them know we're going to get the train running again." He turned to look at Jun, "You or your friends know anything about this Apex?"

Nasutei retreated to the kitchen, where she retrieved a notepad and a pen she found earlier. “Should we make a list of questions? I think the list system we used last time worked well.”

"Since we want to be careful how we word things too, yes, let's do that," Touma added.

“The biggest question is: Did the Apex steal, or arrange for our armors to be stolen?” Seiji said.

"We should ask how to be prepared for what is in the tunnels to get the armor back," Anubisu said.

Kayura looked to Anubisu, then added, “What about asking where the other six armors are? We know where two of them are, aside from Suiko. But we have no leads on the others.”

"I agree," he acknowledged, "but we know very little about what is down there. It will get harder if we try and fail the first time. And there's a higher chance that this Apex will be alerted once we get the armor. The last thing we need is to be nursing injuries or exhaustion when we could avoid it. "

Kayura nodded. “You’re right, onii-san.”

"Maybe asking about the other armors is a question for after we get the last two we know about?"

Another thought struck Seiji. “We could ask about the new building.”

"We kinda did, though, before we climbed the stairway of bad memories. Did you have a different question about it?"

“We could ask if there are things inside that should be dealt with before or after we retrieve the Yami armor.”

"True."

"A better question would be if the Apex is behind the new buildings at all," Rajura commented. "And if retrieving the armor will allow it to invade this time more directly. I do agree we should ask for leads on the other armors while there, even though I already suspect they're scattered across the other two time periods."

"Yagyu-san," Anubisu asked, "Would you make note of the information we know and what we suspect? Having it organized may help us see a pattern better." 

"I wonder if a map exists for the train line. I know it doesn't follow a track, per se, but if we had something to start off with before going down into a maze, it would be helpful. I'll ask the naga tomorrow while you guys talk to the Oracle."

“Touma, can you also note down the jobs listed on the job board for us?” Seiji asked. “We may be able to work one or two in before we go into the tunnels.” Touma nodded.

Shin thought about the first time they asked for help from the Oracle: 

Eight more marbles tumbled out. She carefully lined them up: red, orange, green, light blue, dark blue, yellow, black, dark green, pink. 

"Do you think the order the Oracle produced the marbles is the order we are supposed to search for our armors?"

"That would be me fighting Hobart next," Ryo added.

"Maybe we should ask her which armor to seek next." Shin nodded.

Touma said, "Or if there's another in this time? Or if she can tell us which armors are in the past and future. Whichever way you want to phrase it."

Nasutei started writing things down as she heard them come up, crossing items out that were redundant or irrelevant. “Maybe this will help narrow down what to ask? Since each question has a cost. We can eliminate questions we already have enough info for.”

"I'm sure they would if we let them know we're going to get the train running again." He turned to look at Jun, "You or your friends know anything about this Apex?"

The little flame floated to Touma’s shoulder to contemplate this question. “No, I don’t think so. What is it? The top?”

“A potential enemy we learned about today,” Seiji said simply. “If you can, could you let us know if you or any of your kindred hear anything about it?”

“I’ve got a job!”

“Alright, then,” Nasutei said, “Let’s try and get some sleep tonight. We have a busy day in the morning.” The rest agreed with her and headed to their rooms.

\---

Not long after everyone headed off to attempt sleep, the soft sound of the koto drifted through the apartment complex. Some may have heard it through the plaster walls, and some may not, but the song itself was a relaxing and calming tune.

Outside on the balcony, the white-haired Masho sat cross-legged, koto in his lap. For the first time all day, he felt well and truly relaxed as his fingers gently plucked at the strings, repeating the song he'd heard earlier in the day. He'd recognized it as an ancient tune, even older than himself. While it had surprised him to learn it had mystical connotations in this world, he was also grateful for something even remotely familiar and straightforward as this.

With some of the thoughts running around his head, Anubisu knew sleep wasn't going to come easily. He thought maybe the music Rajura played might help quiet some of the 'what ifs' he was sure would be more than just 'what if.' Sliding the door open, he asked softly, "Is it okay to join you?"

"If you wish," he said quietly, never looking up from the chords. Despite staring at the instrument as he played, the Masho looked as though his true attention was miles away.

Sitting down on the opposite side of the balcony, he let the music help quiet his thoughts. It was enjoyable, not as complex as what Seiji played, but still really pleasing. Then, even after a while listening, he still wasn't tired, but at least felt relaxed.

After the repeated song played itself out once, perhaps twice, Rajura paused his hands and stared at it. Eventually, he allowed himself to lean back against the glass sliding door and audibly exhaled. "...I don't know if 'friends' is the right word to describe you and me, but I want you to know that I value and rely on you in this group of utter children."

That was surprising. Taking it in, he answered, "After Arago, I did appreciate you taking the head of our little rabble, and I'm not sure anything can quite define what we are to each other. And I value your help these past few days after that demon was expelled. Today is the first day I don't feel ready to snap."

Finally, the man looked over at him as he listened to his words. Then he huffed out a small chuckle, managing a half-smile. "That seems debatable, given our little tiff this morning. But...I'm relieved to hear that." He quieted, glancing away. "Perhaps it's just me, then.."

"I can't imagine the four of us will get along completely." Although Anubisu said it jokingly, there was a thread of sad truth to it. "What's pricking your web, spider?"

Rajura reached up and ran a hand through his locks, his eye closing as he took another breath. "What isn't these days?" After a moment, the blue eye revealed itself again and landed on Anubisu, studying him. "I feel as though...the more I try to take the lead, the more others reject my advice. I thought that what I learned from my father would suffice to keep things from falling apart, but it's like trying to hold onto water with my hands."

Nodding, "They were and always will be Ronin. It might be better if you employed more of your persuasion tactics rather than leadership. They aren't followers, but they haven't realized they aren't leaders, yet. Getting Yagyu-san on your side will help; they follow her like ducklings."

The Masho stared at him, then groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. "Why the hell didn't I think of that..." He rubbed at temples. "I really am losing my mind...Fuck..."

"No, you're just overwhelmed, like the rest of us."

Rajura stopped his self-massage to look at him between his fingers. "Overwhelmed..." Then he looked down at the koto. "Yes...I'm just..." He paused for a long moment before he raised his voice above a mutter. "I apologize. You're right, everything that has happened of late has been difficult to deal with. There's hardly been any time to really process it properly."

"No, there hasn't," Anubisu agreed. "And with Naaza moving out and Shuten still dealing with coming back from the dead, it's just you and me with any kind of real experience, as different as that experience has been." He looked over and met Rajura's gaze, "What is troubling you about what's going on? How do you want things to go? Maybe we can plan on how the children will disrupt it."

The man's hands dropped, and he propped his head against the door with a soft thunk. "Only that I want to take a cautious and planned approach to any dangerous endeavor we undertake. If we all had our armors, it would be a different story, but as it stands, we only have the one. We're vulnerable to these denizens, something that doesn't sit well with me; I have no qualms about dying in battle even after so many centuries, so long as we don't rush in, wildly swinging our weapons and hoping for the best. I worry that all their victories have gone to their head."

"We can't just go in, wildly swinging weapons this time." Anubisu agreed. "Yami can turn the ground to ice, warp line-of-sight by manipulating the shadows, and make everyone feel utterly alone and abandoned. Gen will be the same way. But," he was almost reluctant to say this, but someone else should know, "I've been playing around with some of the abilities since we've been free. With the cold, I was able to freeze small, cherry sized bits of water and individual drops of morning dew. If it can do the same thing, it could freeze our hearts in our chest before we even saw it. And if it doesn't have great control, just drop the temperature, and we freeze to death. If it weren't that we have no idea where any other armor is, other than Rekka, which we pretty much need Yami to get, I'd say forget it until the end, until we have the rest of the armors for protection. But, we need the train, and for that, Yami must be defeated."

Rajura nodded slowly as he listened. "I get the feeling that that kind of precise control isn't something we'll have to worry about. Freezing cold temperatures, I'll grant you, but the Rekka and Suiko armors seemed geared towards the more destructive rather than subtle. Perhaps we ought to save the speculation for later; I'm sure the Oracle should be able to shed some light on how we proceed."

"Perhaps you're right," Anubisu agreed as he took a deep breath. "As for the children, I'll do more to help you."

"Thank you, but...really, all I want is your support. I realize we won't always agree on everything. And I'll probably still prod at you from time to time. But knowing that someone I can trust, someone with the sort of experience we have, will be at my back would help me feel a little more...grounded," he finished, giving the burly man his attention.

He appraised Rajura, "I can handle being prodded, except for a few issues, but... do you trust me? I'm sure we both agree you trust I won't put a knife in your back, but I'd like to know what you trust about me."

"Tell me what's off-limits, and I will avoid them," to that he added. "Erm, if that's agreeable to you." Then he made a face. "I'm loathed to trust anyone with a great deal, especially about myself. Several centuries spent with mistrust being sown constantly among us saw to that." 

Rajura looked out towards the dark streets, lit only by moonlight and the stars. "Naaza seeks only self-preservation and to have as little change as possible. Lady Kayura, for all her efforts, is inexperienced in matters of tactics. She can fight, yes, but she couldn't lead an army. Not now. As for Shuten, as much as he's willing to provide advice, he doesn't take an active role. I don't begrudge him for it, all he's been through is a lot to process for one man.

"That leaves you. You've shown me to have a cautious attitude towards all we encounter, something you and I are in complete agreement with. Even after almost a week spent here, I still feel exposed. Perhaps even more so after retrieving Suiko's armor. I'm not going to start telling you my life's story, but I do trust you to make good judgments. I trust that in the event I should fall in battle, you will continue to do what is best for the rest of our," he gesticulated a bit. "Unit? Clan? Whatever we are."

"We're two groups forced together. Who knows, maybe by the end of this we'll be one happy family," that word came out with disdain. "But, we are in this together," Anubisu answered. "I don't know if I'll make good judgments, but I will follow your lead and do what I can to protect Kayura.

"I agree with your assessment of Naaza and our empress. Shuten may yet step up again, but he'll have a hard time leading. They trust him too much, and we don't trust him enough anymore. We're too large of a group not to be exposed, and it may be a good idea to start setting a watch again. Our reputation is growing, and that invites challenge, especially if the word is we have a powerful armor."

He retook a deep breath, "And I won't be asking your life story, because mine, and any reference to it, is off-limits. It's better the past stay dead."

Rajura let out an exhausted sigh. "I'd agree if the past didn't insist on not being forgotten. Hmm... a watch wouldn't be the worst idea. We haven't really run into anyone who wasn't amicable, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there somewhere."

"Hobart, keukegen," Anubisu pointed out. "Even the oni if it wasn't for Shuten sweet talking it. Remember, it was a menace before. And while we haven't seen them, the Jiangshi and mosquitos that just arrived. There may be more than one creature down in the tunnels. The ujigami may have power, but any power can be overwhelmed. We haven't been around long to know enough.

The Masho let out a nod, then offered him a smug look. "And you wonder why I trust you. If you'd like, I can stay up for a while and keep an ear to the ground. I don't think my mind will grant me any real rest tonight."

Catching the look, Anubisu snorted, "I'm just proving you wrong, old man." And after a few moments, "At least we know how to deal with sleepless nights. Let them be children a while longer, especially Kayura."

"Mm. I can be content with that, I think. I have enjoyed seeing her smile," his gaze softened as he turned back to the view. "Get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours, if that's agreeable."

"That's fine," Anubisu agreed. "Be sure to get me if you find yourself drifting off." He got up to go, but before he closed the door behind him, "You should play more often. I enjoyed it." He closed the door before Rajura could answer and went to their room.

The man watched his fellow Masho leave, then eyed his instrument at the comment. Well, it certainly wasn't going to play itself. Hands in position, he went back to playing the ancient melody, the soothing music a little louder this time to help those who would hear it drift into a restful slumber.

Chapter 6B

Nasutei awoke early, entirely too many things swirling in her mind. The sun had not yet risen, and Kayura was still fast asleep, snuggled with Byakuen. Nasutei couldn’t bear to wake her, so she slipped out as quietly as possible. Nasutei leaned against the railing on the balcony, watching for the sunrise, having left the sliding door open just a crack for some fresh air.

Seiji felt a tad disconcerted when he was finally fully awake, hazy impressions of his dreams lingering just enough to be confident that Anubisu had featured in them but not well enough to remember what had actually happened. He slipped out of the Trooper’s bedroom to take care of the necessary business, then settled down in an out-of-the-way corner to meditate and prepare a set of the spells Thesan had imbued him with.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Nasutei’s stomach started growling. Maybe some coffee would help? She padded back inside and happened to spot Seiji. A smile crossed her features. “Good morning, Seiji. How did you sleep?” she murmured, still conscious of the others resting.

He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. “Well enough. I had some odd dreams, I think, but nothing that I can remember.”

Having not slept, Anubisu left the bedroom, seeing the first hint of light in the sky. Knowing sleep wasn't going to come, he noticed Seiji and Nasutei in the room already. Apparently, he wasn't the only one awake. "Good morning, Seiji, Yagyu-san." He nodded at them.

Kneeling next to Seiji, Nasutei kept her voice low. “I know we have a busy day today. When Shuten and I went back to the mansion, I found my desk calendar. If my math is right, I think you’re owed a cake today, Seiji.”

Seiji froze, then felt a small blush spread across his cheeks. “Ah. I had actually forgotten that.”

“I think that’s fair, all things considered.” Nasutei winked at the blonde, then went into the kitchen to prepare coffee.

Knowing what he heard, Anubisu teased, "Should Shuten be concerned?" He smiled, hoping Seiji would realize he wasn't serious as he sat down on a nearby chair.

Seiji felt both amusement and a flicker of embarrassment. He liked hearing Anubisu more relaxed and playful and knew Nasutei was an excellent verbal sparring partner. At the same time, it didn’t seem right to have a fuss over a simple birthday, especially in these conditions.

"Is there a reason you deserve a cake? And I can't imagine what would be so embarrassing about that."

Sighing, Seiji rose and joined Anubisu and Nasutei at the table. “Many cultures, including Japan’s in the modern world, traditionally celebrate birthdays with cake.”

Shuten rose stretching to make his joints pop. He meandered out to join the others and attempt to get some water and food in him. Seeing Anubisu and Seiji speaking in a hushed tone, he decided not to interrupt them with any greeting besides a nod before going to greet their uijigami guardian and Nasutei.

Shuu, meanwhile, started awake with a snort. He'd been having a dream about the thing in the subway tunnels. And while he didn't know what it looked like, his imagination (courtesy of years of listening to Touma describe his love-whatever books to him) sufficed to make some spooky body horror shit. Yeah. No. Fuck that. He wasn't going back to sleep. Looking over at his friends, though, he did a quick headcount. All there but Seiji. Everyone present was safe. Good. He preened a little seeing that Shin wasn't even up yet. It was too early to wake them. His fraternal instincts bubbled and, quietly, he pulled Ryo's blanket back to cover his feet, pulled Touma's back up to cover his shoulder, and gently patted Shin’s head before standing and making his way back out. He could smell coffee.

Nasutei already had a cup ready for Shuu, and she handed it to him when he passed by. It was only the instant coffee variety, but it was better than nothing. “Good morning, Shuu. Good morning, Shuten. How did you sleep?”

"If we're getting you this cake, does that mean it's a celebration of your birth? And just what is a cake," Anubisu queried.

Shuu accepted the warm mug with a grateful smile. "You are, without a doubt, the angel of the morning Nasutei." He said as he took a blessed sip of the black coffee. He liked it with a lot of cream and sugar when he'd been younger, but working in his uncle's hotel, he'd gotten used to drinking it blacker and stronger. Hearing Anubisu's question, though, his ears perked up. "Oh my god." He said, staring at Seiji. "Bro, is it the ninth?"

Seiji sighed. “Shuu can better tell you about cake,” Seiji finally said. “It’s a sweet baked.... um. Thing. But, ah, yes. It seems today’s my birthday. I’m twenty years old.”

"Happy no-longer-being-a-teenager," Ryo said with a smile as he and Shin entered the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Seiji replied.

Kayura wandered out of the bedroom with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Good morning, everyone.”

Shuu nearly died. This man had been deprived of cake his whole, clearly unhappy, life. "Cake is a spongy sweet bread gifted to us from a god who just wants us to be happy." He said, placing a hand over his heart. "Usually, it's also decorated with a sweet paste made from butter, sugar, and milk as well as flavoring and coloring to make it appealing to the eyes. Or it can sometimes be served with fresh fruits and berries. Oh god man, Seiji, if we were home, I'd love nothing more than to bake you an angel food cake and layer it with whipped frosting and sliced strawberries and blueberries in the center. Fuck! I miss my kitchen!" He groused. "I wonder if this thing is gas or electric..." He mused, wandering over to the oven to inspect it.

Watching Shuu was amusing, "I'm not sure I get the description, we didn't have bread, so what's that?"

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY CARB LOVING HEART!" Shuu called over his shoulder as he inspected the stove.   
He groaned. "It's a gas stove fuck my life."

“Bread takes many forms and flavors. The soft, brown coverings on the hamburgers we ate last night was a kind of bread called ‘buns,’ specifically, hamburger buns because they’re primarily used for hamburgers,” Seiji explained.

Anubisu listened to Seiji but wanted to play a little more. "I see, and Kongo-san, these hamburgers, were they considered good quality? What would you do differently?"

Shuu inhaled. "Oh, god. Okay, so actually, Wendi's burgers are way better than fast food. His are restaurant quality. But like, man, if I were going to make some burgers I'd probably mix ranch seasoning in with the meat along with diced pickled jalapenos and then serve it with sautéed onions, lettuce, tomato, and a garlic honey mustard dressing on a grilled cheesy ciabatta roll and-" His stomach made a loud, audible groan of frustration. "Uuuuggghhehhhehhhhh." He whined miserably as he curled in on his own stomach. "I miss my kitchen back at Shin's place. I miss my spice rack and my freezer. When we got home that day, I was going to make chicken parmesan and set up a brisket to marinate overnight, and I'm so mad that brisket was thawing on the counter, and it's probably gross by now."

“The food Wendi makesis part of a subset called ‘fast food,’” Seiji added. “The concept behind it is for food to be made quickly and easily and at a similar level of quality across different locations. A hamburger purchased from a fast-food restaurant in Miyagi should taste the same as one purchased from a restaurant with the same name in Tokyo. Fast food isn’t the highest form of representation for the various dishes they serve, but they are both good and consistent.”

“So, it’s good, but Kongo-san could do better. It sounds like we need to invest in getting him what he needs, and then he can show us what proper fast food tastes like.” And then to Seiji, "And we can get you a proper cake to celebrate.”

Nasutei chuckled as Seiji blushed deeply before looking out the sliding glass door to the balcony, watching as the sky started to lighten rapidly. “It’s nice to see the sun and sky again, isn’t it?” she said, hoping to save Seiji a little embarrassment via subject change. “I know we’re due to see the Oracle and maybe check out that new building. What else is on the docket?”

“Perhaps explore the mall some?” Seiji said, latching onto the topic. “That’s not urgent, but I’m curious about it. Oh, and we need to tell the soldiers about the building’s power being restored. And make sure they don’t turn the stove on and accidentally poison or blow us all up because there was a whiff of gas still in the pipes. And... I think Touma mentioned going to see the sisters?” He suddenly remembered he had an order to pick up... and one for Anubisu. Which now felt incredibly awkward given that he’d forgotten today would be his birthday.

Nasutei stood and stretched, casting her eyes to the bedroom that still housed a few sleeping boys. “I’ll go wake Touma.” There was a hint of mischief in her tone as she crept to the door, opening it just a crack.

Touma was fast asleep and highly vulnerable to nails being dragged across his bare feet. He let out a small groan as he moved in his sleep, yet didn't wake up. His head was at a very uncomfortable looking angle, and the blanket Shuu had tried to cover him with was already off him, bunched on his hips. “Touma,” she muttered, gently pinching his cheek. “Touma, wake up! There’s coffee in the kitchen. Get up and grab a cup of boot juice.”

He muttered something incoherent before turning away from her, curling into a tiny ball.

Nasutei sighed. She knew this was coming. She thought the offer of coffee would have worked. “Touma, you’re such a boy. I love you dearly, but jeez.” Reaching out, she dragged her nails across his bare foot, knowing full well Touma tended to kick like a horse. She kept well away from that danger as best as possible.

A small squawking sound could be heard as he kicked out one of his feet. After a moment, he raised his head to give her a tired glare.

“Good morning, my favorite blue boy,” Nasutei regarded Touma with a wry smile. “Look, I’ll make it up to you. There’s coffee. C’mon, up, up.”

Only because of coffee, Touma slowly sat up. He just sat there for a good three to four minutes while his brain booted up. Eventually, he stood up, leaned on the wall for support, then pushed off, and made his way out into the dining area. Looking too tired to give a flying fuck about much, he merely sat at the table.

After Nasutei went into the bedroom, Anubisu heard a loud miyao from the balcony and saw Tarea pawing to get in. He got up to open the door, and Tarea trotted in, tail held high. Anubisu picked her up and sat back down with her on his lap. "Where have you been?" He asked quietly. She kneaded and purred as he stroked her fur, sending the message bird, and he assumed that meant breakfast based on how content she was. She then reached out, balancing on his knee, sniffing at Seiji.

Seeing Tarea, Seiji held out his hand, fingers curled so she could get his scent without appearing threatening. She touched her nose to the extended fingers and finding them acceptable, rubbed this way and that on them - until she reached a little too far and started to fall. Anubisu caught her only to have her jump up on the table and make her way to Seiji for more pets.

Seiji shamelessly started petting Tarea, scratching lightly the top of her head, between her front shoulder blades, then right above her tail. “We used to have a cat that lived under the dojo,” he explained. “She didn’t want to be an indoor cat, and I’m not sure my grandfather or mother would have allowed it. They appreciated her mousing and bug hunting prowess for keeping the dojo clean, though.”

Kayura made herself scarce when Touma arrived, skittering into the kitchen to pour cups of coffee for everyone. Gingerly, Kayura brought each cup individually, placing Touma’s in front of him. She wasn’t sure what to make of his fuck the entire world with sandpaper look. 

Luckily, the darling angel Tarea made herself known. What a blessed distraction. “Hello, sweet kitty.” Kayura murmured, reaching out to stroke the cat’s soft fur.

"She's always come and gone as she pleased, but she always seemed to be there when I needed her." He watched Tarea enjoy herself between two scratching hands. "Until the destruction after Arago."

To the surprise of most, Rajura exited the bedroom of his own accord. His hair had been neatly combed, but it did little to hide the tiredness in his eyes. He sat himself down on the couch and closed his eyelid, aware of the conversations but not paying close enough attention to participate.

Touma muttered his thanks before he picked up the mug of blessed coffee. He took a few swallows, wishing that there was sugar in it, but fuck it - caffeine was caffeine.

“Arago would have been a considerable foe for such a small cat. No doubt, she was plotting how best to claim his throne after you dealt with him.”

Noting Tarea eyeing Rajura, one of her favorite toys, Anubisu scratched her to get her attention and told her "No." She just flopped on her side, stretching out and demanding to be pet if she couldn't have her toy. To the others, he said, "She likes attacking the edge of Rajura's kimono." The blue eye opened, looked to Anubisu as he gave a small nod of thanks, then shut again as he let out a soft sigh.

Seiji carefully began to rub and scratch Tarea’s chest. She let Seiji pet her, kneading the air and doing everything to look cute and harmless. “You are a fierce and deadly warrior,” Seiji said solemnly, with the barest hint of amusement.

Anubisu laughed, "And with the bird population down by one this morning, I'm sure they agree."

Touma could feel the blessed - if bitterly black - coffee starting to work its wondrous magic. Slowly he went from hating the world to just being annoyed by it. There was shit they needed to do today... yes, yes there was. They had made a list, Nasutei had it, right? Right. Right? Yes. Touma took another gulp of coffee and turned to see Shuu looking like the cosmos had utterly betrayed him. "Shuu... you okay, man?"

Shuu shrugged, looking for all the world like a pit bull who had been told he was a naughty dog. "I miss my kitchen. It's the 20th anniversary of Seiji's great escape from the womb, and I can't bake him a cake." He would NOT pout... but he wanted to.

Oh. Oh shit. It's Seiji's birthday. Touma turned to look at his friend, who was all too enthralled with the cat, "Seiji, when we finally get home, I got something for you. And don't tell me I shouldn't have got you anything - I don't wanna hear it this early in the morning. And I made sure Satsuki and I did not get you the same thing this time."

Seiji huffed slightly. “It’s fine. Thank you in advance.”

“Umm... Seiji-san, if it’s not too much trouble?” Kayura looked as though she was a bad child who had come to confess stealing a cookie before dinner. “...May I have a turn, please?”

Seiji froze, then gave Tarea a goodbye pat. “Of course. I didn’t mean to monopolize her,” he said sheepishly. Shifting back, he flexed his hand, gradually realizing the constant petting had disrupted the blood flow to his fingers a bit. Kayura, ever grateful, bowed to Seiji before picking Tarea up to cuddle her.

"You'll make Bya jealous," Touma said before knocking back the last of his coffee.

“Byakuen has Ryo,” Seiji replied. Touma was still too tired to bother arguing. He just shrugged.

With (most) everyone in tow, Nasutei picked up the list they’d made the night before. “Rajura-san, did you want to grab Naaza before we get started with everything, or should we pick him up on the way?” Looking down at the list, they had quite a busy day. “Aside from breakfast, we have visits to the Oracle, Touma is going to talk to the naga, the spider girls need a visit, and there’s the new building, too. Did I miss anything?”

Rajura's eye fluttered open, a little surprised to hear Yagyu-san, of all people, addressing him. "Certainly, I can attempt rousing him." Pushing himself to stand, he headed out the door and made his way to the room he'd found the poison Masho in the day before.

Naaza, for perhaps the first time since they'd arrived, had slept relatively comfortably. So, when Rajura knocked on the door, this time politely, it required only a little nudging from Xae-sha to get him up to answer the call in a timely manner.

"Ah. Come to satisfy a little more bloodlust this morning, or are we moving on to more important things?"

Rajura glared tiredly at him. "I'm in no mood for your lackluster jabs. We have a lot to do today, starting with breakfast. Are you coming or not?"

Naaza shrugged. "I suppose. I require some pesos if I want to start setting up my lab, though given just how much we may be spending in one day, that might have to wait for another time."

"You'll have to ask Korin-san," he replied flatly, turning around to head back upstairs, whether he was followed or not.

He was.

72.6% booted up, Touma asked, "Well what do we want for breakfast?"

“The food court is cheaper than barbecue,” Seiji commented, idly flexing his tingling hand.

He nodded, "See what's open when we get there, then?"

Ryo smiled at Seiji, "Maybe one of the stalls has cake."

“We don’t have enough funds to run around buying frivolous things every day,” Seiji said, shaking his head.

Shuu huffed. "Is buying you one twinky so we can sing happy birthday at you all that frivolous?"

Seiji’s lips twitched as a smile tried to break free. “I suppose something small wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world given how fixated on this you seem to be.”

Touma gave Seiji a look that said, dude, just accept it. He stood and held onto the chair for balance, legs not working yet. "I just cannot get going this morning..."

Shuu puffed up in pride. "The Shuu clan takes birthdays very seriously. Sorry, man, I adopted you guys. You all have to accept my acknowledgment of your birthday and follow the rituals. Who knows what ancient evil from one of Touma's books is being contained thanks to the rituals."

“Oh, I’m familiar,” Seiji replied. “I just... don’t want us to become distracted from important matters or to burn through our resources when so much of the future is uncertain.”

"We're not ready to go fight Yigg Tathon yet. Today is prep and info gathering, and we can be a tad distracted today, at least."

Kayura had been unconsciously rocking back and forth with Tarea in her arms. “Maybe there are more shops in the mall, above the food? The mall is near the black building, so at least we don’t have to walk all over town. Right, Tarea-sama?” A miyao came back to her, and she giggled.

Rajura, who had resumed his seat on the couch, silently thanked the gods that Shuu-san hadn't asked for his birthday. Shuu did spot Rajura's expression. "If you have only one eye to roll, does it make it only half as snotty?" He chuckled. "Like. Be lucky I'm not drilling you for your birthday... Do you even remember your birthday? I suppose I should also ask Kayura's. " Kayura squeaked and shut her mouth in an instant.

The man tensed and gave Shuu a dirty look. "As though I would ever be willing to divulge such information. Not even the other Masho know that about one another." Shuten nodded. This was true. That was information that had, under Arago, been considered frivolous. Now he realized that if they had shared such things that it would have humanized them to each other. 

Shuu, however, grimaced. "That just sounds sad, bro. Like, birthdays, at least to my clan, are a way to celebrate being alive. That you're still here, the people who love you still got you for another year. Like. You don't gotta do a big old show for it, that's just what I like to do for other people cuz, like, they deserve to feel important for a day. But like, man, if no one knows and no one can acknowledge it? Imagine that'd make me feel pretty damn lonely." Shuu said. It wasn't a dig or criticism, just stating how he would feel in the same case.

A thought struck him, and Touma turned to Kayura, "Kay, do you know when your birthday is?" Did she remember? Birthdays were not a big thing in Japan.

Taking a calming breath, Kayura attempted to channel her mentor and teacher, Rajura. “It’s not important.”

Rajura nodded in approval to Kayura's answer. "When you're as old as we are, the day of your birth means very little. What meaning is there in celebrating being alive when you're immortal sans dying in battle?"

"But, it would be a good way to show that we're no longer bound to an ancient system that valued one's death more than life. I have to side with Kongo on this." Anubisu argued.

Shuu smiled at Kayura. "Every person deserves to feel like they are significant, at least every once in a while. Nowadays we just use your birthday for it. But I guess if you don't remember, you get to pick a day."

The Masho looked at him in surprise and opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. If he had an argument to state, he was having a hard time formulating it.

"No pressure. But if you ever want a day just to be showered with gifts and get pampered, pick a day and call it your birthday." Touma smiled at her.

Kayura shook her head and moved to return Tarea to Anubisu. “I think the most important point of discussion is breakfast, presently.”

"That sounds incredibly uncomfortable. Count me out," Naaza stated, lazily resting his temple in the palm of his hand.

Anubisu took Tarea, and she sat on his lap. “If Seiji doesn’t mind, perhaps he would share his celebration with you,” He said to her, then looked at Seiji for support. He didn’t seem like he wanted the attention, so this could be an acceptable way to divert it.

"Seiji doesn't like being the center of attention, so I'm sure he won't mind much," Touma whispered to her as he headed to brush his bed head away.

Seiji rose and bowed to Kayura. “It would be my honor.”

After a few minutes, Touma emerged with his hair a bit more tamed. "Should we check on our neighbors first then?"

Seiji nodded. “Sure. I can go by myself and meet up with everyone at the mall afterward. I shouldn’t need to be there for long.”

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Anubisu asked quietly.

“Of course,” Seiji replied. “If you wanted to pick up a new modern language, English would be a useful one. Regardless, though, your company is welcome.” And to think that one week ago, Seiji would never have considered saying such a thing...

~~~

"So, I hope I didn't offend you by suggesting that Kayura share your celebration," Anubisu said as they walked down the stairs to the soldier’s apartment. "It seemed you were discomforted by the attention, and this seemed a good way to alleviate it."

“No, it’s fine. I would be happy to share with Kayura,” Seiji said reassuringly. “And it’s not so much that I’m discomforted as much as it is that Shuu’s typical degree of separation seems inappropriate given our current circumstances. And honestly? I had forgotten, so I was taken by surprise by it all.”

"If it's as important as Kongo says, how could you forget?"

Seiji laughed. “Birthday celebrations are especially important for children, so being the oldest of several children, Shuu’s life has been a parade of big, loud, and very active celebrations. And when it wasn’t his immediate family hosting the party, it was an uncle or aunt or cousin.

“My family celebrates birthdays,” he continued, “but they’re much smaller and quieter affairs. Additionally, my only cousins are in Texas. That’s far enough away that we only visit once or twice a year at most.”

"Your family is small?" Anubisu asked with surprise. "I thought your clan was prominent and extensive?"

“Well. Many would consider it large in modern Japan. I have both an older and younger sister, and having many children is not as common as it was once. My grandparents - my mother’s parents - always lived with us. My grandmother passed away many years ago, though. I don’t even remember her.”

Seiji took a moment to think back to the last clan gathering. “The Date clan still exists, and we are one of the mainline families in it... But we’ve never done much with the others. Clans just don’t have the same prominence they did even a century ago, so... I suppose they just don’t feel like family.

“My mother probably wouldn’t have married an American if we were more involved. Or perhaps doing so caused a rift. I’ve never asked.”

"How different," Anubisu said thoughtfully. "I'd not expect that. I misunderstood many things about you and the modern world. First, illegal car races and now this."

A bright red flush erupted on Seiji’s face. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” he admitted. “Touma’s the only person I’ve ever...” He sighed. “I don’t talk about the racing with anyone but Touma. It’s stupid, dangerous, and, yes, illegal. My family was upset the first time I got caught, and they found out. And my grandfather... The less said about his reaction, the better.

“Naturally, I’m still doing it, which is, again, stupid. But I’ve never found anything else like it, no better way to burn off the stress that accumulates over weeks and months of occupying a very restricted role in life.”

"If you wish, I'll not mention it again," he offered. "I am interested in learning more if you want to share. What is it that it does for you?"

Seiji gave Anubisu a sheepish look. “If you don’t mind, I’d appreciate it. Touma has some recordings on his phone, I think. If we can find some time for just the three of us, we can show you.

“As for what it does, well, it’s fun. Thrilling because of the challenge and the risk. And the other drivers are just... different from the ones on the legal circuits. At least, the ones I’ve driven against. I go out with a car I’ve had customized for these sorts of races, drive at speeds, and in ways I don’t normally get to, and, well, if I win, the purse at the end isn’t at all unwelcome.”

Nodding along, understanding seeking a thrill, he asked, "Is it the only thing giving you this sort of thrill? Or does all else pale when compared?"

“It’s certainly unique,” Seiji said. “I don’t do it as much these days. I was worse about it after... Mm, well, an incident relating to the armors in America a few years ago. That’s when I started bringing Touma with me. I couldn’t stop myself from going out weekends to get lost in races, but I did have just enough sense to bring someone with me.”

That pricked his senses, "What happened in America a few years ago?"

Seiji looked away, jaw working. After several long moments of silence, he answered. “A sorcerer named Shikaisen wanted to take control of our armors. Touma or Shuu could probably explain better. Don’t ask Ryo.” Seiji sped up some, moving towards the soldiers’ apartment a little faster.

Confused, Anubisu called after him, but Seiji reached the soldier's apartment before he caught up. He said nothing while they waited, but apparently, the soldiers were not in the apartment. "I apologize for being too intimate and asking that," Anubisu said after they left. "You don't have to answer my questions."

Sighing, Seiji let it hang for a moment. “No, you’re not being intrusive. It’s just... an unpleasant memory. I was just getting back in my family’s good graces after having been caught participating in an illegal street race, and-“ he stalled out. “Ask Shuu. Or Touma or Shin. They’d be able to explain better than I can.”

Then, after giving the other a regretful look, he asked. “Do you want to meet the others at the mall? Or- we could go by the sisters. I actually ran into Saori yesterday, and she said she’d make me a gi.”

"I do not know them well enough to ask that, so I'll let it be," he replied, grateful Seiji was still talking. "I'll follow your lead. If you want some time to forget my thoughtless questions, we can visit the sisters before meeting with the others."

“Anubisu- Sasaki. You’re not being thoughtless. Not at all. I’ll explain while we walk.”

It was so odd to hear his real name, and he liked it, liked being seen as more than just the Masho. "Seiji, you don't have to answer. My curiosity has gotten me in trouble before, and my desire to be at peace with you far outweighs wanting to know. Honestly, it surprises me you trust me as much as you do."

Seiji shrugged. “There’s no reason for you not to know and even some reasons why you should. That event affected all of us to one degree or another. And to be frank, I’m not entirely certain why I trust you so much, but I do. You honored me by offering me your true name,” Seiji bowed his head in silent thanks, “when you had no reason to do so. Since then, you have been a stalwart ally and even a source of comfort as we deal with this insanity. I know we must seem like children to you and the others, but your companionship throughout this has been invaluable.”

"Trust has been hard for us after Arago. And, yes, we do see you all as children, except for Yagyu-san, and you when outside their influence. It's been easy with you and..." He sighed, "In my life, easy is suspect, but I just don't get any deception from you." He knew that would either build the bond growing between them or peg him for a fool. "It feels good."

“I’m honored by your consideration.” Seiji glanced out over the cityscape around them. They walked in silence for a bit before Seiji started talking again. “I said before that I had gotten in trouble after being caught taking part in an illegal race. This actually undercut the situation, as it was only because the officer who caught me recognized me - and who my father was - that kept me out of legal trouble. Instead of being formally arrested and charged, I was delivered straight home with a full accounting of my actions. The privileges I had been enjoying were suspended, and my responsibilities increased. My grandfather, who was raised to be a Bushi warrior of the Edo period, decided my training in this area had been too lax and set upon my education with renewed vigor. 

“It was almost a year later that our family was contacted by researchers in America who had found artifacts relating to the Date clan. It was decided that I would be sent to share our clan’s history and study the artifacts. Afterward, I would spend the rest of the summer with my father’s family helping with the cattle herds. Summers are the busiest times for ranches, so my help would be welcomed, and it seemed a suitable way to emphasize my previous erroneous behavior further.”

"If the time with your father's family was meant to be as a punishment, did it seem so, or was it enjoyable to be free of your previous responsibilities?

Seiji shrugged. “It would have been both. I enjoy being with my father’s family, but summers mean beginning work before dawn, having the midday meal out in a pasture, and having to share one small bathing room with over half a dozen people. In addition to working with the cattle and calves, there’s harvesting and planting to be done, fence lines that need replacing, and about a hundred other small tasks. That summer, there were even a few horses to be broken to a saddle, hopefully.

“I don’t mind the work, but it’s hard, exhausting work that doesn’t leave me time or energy to practice kendo or other pursuits.”

"I know that," Anubisu said offhand. "Did you learn to ride horses there?"

“Mm, technically. I can ride Western style well enough, but I wouldn’t claim to be exceptionally skilled.”

"Western?" He wasn't familiar with that term. "How similar is that to samurai saddles?"

“Functionally similar, but the Western-style was developed for working the land and with herd animals, not fighting on horseback.”

Anubisu nodded, "Perhaps when we get back, I could entice you to the Youjakai and I can show you what it's really like. It's a trip best on horseback, and there are stunning sites."

“That... would be nice.” Seiji stared ahead. After a bit more silence, “I’m guessing you’ve realized that trip didn’t go according to plan.”

"The trip you don't want to talk about?"

Seiji nodded. “There was a sorcerer named Shikaisen. He’d been studying the Date clan and found out about the Korin armor. From there, he deduced I carried it. And he wanted its power.”

"A lot of people and spirits want that power," Anubisu agreed. "What more?"

“I reached America safely. Sent a message to my family that I had arrived. And then... there’s a blank spot in my memory. The next thing I recall, I was being held captive. I wore my subarmor, but if I summoned it to fight his agents or if it instead appeared to try and shield me from physical harm, I don’t know.

“Shikaisen was working with a modern scientist, someone who studies the world like Naaza or Touma, but with the aid of computers like our phones that are larger and even more powerful.” Seiji continued in a bitter voice. “Shikaisen’s magic kept me from escaping. The armor prevented them from breaking my fingers or arms, but couldn’t stop them from injecting poisons into my veins through my neck. The armor saved me from being beaten but conducted the electrical energy they used on me quite well. 

“I couldn’t keep them from forcing me to listen to sounds that reach deep into the human mind and scream fear or others that made me see monsters in my mind I had to fight. Through me, they controlled the armor and used it to slaughter innocents. They starved me and strove to break my body along with my mind. I only survived because of the armor they were desperate to obtain.”

"Seiji," Anubisu slipped in front of Seiji, stopping their movement. Twitches over Seiji's face heralded the mix of emotions storming through Seiji, and he could taste the disgust and shame. Without knowing what to say to help, he asked, "How did you get out of that?"

Seiji froze, then took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have if they’d restrained themselves to experimenting in their lair. They sent my armor out all over the country, and eventually, someone got pictures of it, and it made the news. Ryo happened to be in an international hotel looking at a broadcast of news from across the world at just the right time. The others came looking for me thinking I’d lost my mind.”

"They saved you," even though it was obvious what the ending was, he needed that confirmation. "That... how did that end?"

Seiji gave a shaky laugh. “Shikaisen attacked them. He attacked them when they reached America. He attacked them while they visited Shuu’s uncle at his place of business. They found an ally in a young woman whose brother my armor killed, and she died helping to free me. 

“Shikaisen wanted their armors, too, once he found out about them. He kidnapped Nasutei and Jun and lured the others into a trap. They freed me from my restraints, and I lost my temper, summoned my armor, and played right into Shikaisen’s hands. 

“In the end, we defeated him by using the Inferno Armor. He wasn’t prepared to defend against its power.”

"Few are," he agreed. "Did you take the time after to grieve and reassess what happened? Surely your family was there for you then, or the other Troopers?"

“As much as I would let them. I’ve never told my family much about the armor, but I couldn’t have hidden this even if I wanted to. Not when my American family had called to tell them I was missing after I failed to arrive on time.” Seiji sighed and let his shoulders slump, his ordinarily perfect posture cracking. “It didn’t feel right, though, to dump all of what I’d gone through on them, not when what mystical matters I had already shared confused them. 

“I did return to Japan instead of going to Texas. I resumed my duties at the dojo and school. The others either visited or called every day for a month. And after a week of trying to go back to life as usual, I found a race, arranged for a car, and had Touma meet me there.“

"It's not right to process that all on your own. Was there no one to talk to about this?"

“I spoke with the others some,” Seiji said, shrugging. “Touma the most, as he was doing a better job of keeping perspective on the events.”

Stepping out of Seiji’s way and continuing their trek, Anubisu noted, “Are you free of the nightmares?” 

“No, but they’ve become much rarer.”

"They never truly go away," Anubisu mumbled, mostly to himself. Seeing they were a few shops down from the spider sister's shop, he asked, "What did you need here again?"

“Just to do a quick pick-up, if possible. We’ll want to come back later with everyone else - or at least Rajura. I promised Saori we’d try to make sure he was with us. They’ve been working on something to try and help us.”

Anubisu smirked, knowing how Rajura felt about Saori but didn't say anything. He would make sure to poke at that later. "The sisters have already helped us out quite a bit, do you know what they plan?"

Seiji snorted. “More or less. It’s not something I’m wholly comfortable with, but it would be better than not to have some kind of reliable stream of income.” Seiji rang the bell.

After a few moments, the spiderweb pulley system started moving, and the two sliding doors opened slowly. All around the shop were massive spiderwebs full of bounty - cat-sized black mosquito creatures.

Kasane greeted the two men with a bow and smile. “Oh, good morning! You’ve got perfect timing! Saori just finished your order last night. Please come in!”

Seiji stepped inside, suppressing the part of himself screaming in silent horror at the bounty of captured insects. After seeing some of the impressive webs Rajura constructed in the past, these weren't that odd to Anubisu. The number and denseness of the webs, especially for creating them in one day, was impressive. He recalled Ibaraki saying the spider sisters were eating the bugs, and by the buckets of them, they were probably happy. He dropped a step behind Seiji, letting him conduct his business.

“Good morning,” Seiji said to Kasane. “I hope you are both well this morning?”

Kasane tittered happily. “Oh, yes, definitely. Not only are the creative juices flowing, but snacks are rolling in nightly now! Ah... please don’t mind the webbing outside... We clean it during the day, and we just haven’t had time yet. Saori-san, we have visitors! Get the mannequin!”

”Oh!” came the reply from further in the shop.

The rolling of wheels could be heard as the jorogumo in pastels led the two men further in. “I have to thank you for that request, Seiji-san. Saori was so excited to work on it!”

“I’m glad,” Seiji replied. A ting of nerves pricked at him in anticipation of Anubisu’s reaction.

Wheeling out a mannequin propped up on a stand for ease of movement, the jorogumo woman presented her work with pride.

Draped on the mannequin’s vague but masculine form was a kimono of outstanding quality. Its base was black and all along the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the robe itself was a dark and misty landscape. Mysterious trees overlooked a foggy gray lake with a hazy moon hanging in the sky. The color palette was dark and muted throughout. The robes beneath were charcoal gray to match.

Saori beamed. “Thank you so much for the request! I just couldn’t figure out what else to do with this black kimono I made, and... well, what do you think? Oh, and the gi for you, Seiji-san!” Saori went back behind the counter to retrieve a garment box. “Black, just like you mentioned!”

Seiji felt his cheeks heating up. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking. “I saw what happened to your kimono yesterday,” he said to Anubisu. “So, when I ran into Saori yesterday, I asked if she could make a new one for you. I know that was rather presumptuous, but... um... This is for you. If you want it. So you have more options for your daily wear.” He clamped his jaw shut, cutting off the babbling before he could embarrass himself further, and braced himself for Anubisu’s reaction.

It was a gorgeous kimono, so subtle in its detail. Although he felt a sliver of desire, Anubisu thought Seiji could carry it well. It would offset his bright hair and bring out the silver of the moon and pale skin.

And then Seiji said it was for him. 

To give him a choice. "I..." He didn't know what to say. It couldn't be... no one had considered his needs like this. Maybe he was mistaken, heard wrong - but the look in Seiji's face was hopeful. 

He did want it, but he knew he couldn't. Surely, they wouldn't allow such an extravagance for him, and he couldn't let Seiji indebt himself. "Thank you, but I have no way to pay for something like this."

Seiji cleared his throat again. “It’s a gift.”

"A gift?" He couldn't put together getting something so beautiful could come from someone so recently his enemy.

Saori nodded in confirmation. “Yes, sir! Seiji-san mentioned a need for new clothes, and we thought, why not help the heroes of the realm? I already had the kimono, and I just wasn’t sure what to do with it! So...” The jorogumo grinned at Anubisu. “Would you like to try it on?”

"I can?" He asked, looking with hesitant hope to Seiji for confirmation.

“You should,” Seiji said encouragingly. Anubisu looked so thoroughly overwhelmed by the gift that Seiji almost - almost - felt terrible, but at the same time? He was glad to facilitate this. Anubisu didn’t deserve to have the only clothing he had from his home destroyed in some (presumably) petty dispute. It wasn’t right for him to be forced into a wholly alien mode of dress because of a moment of anger.

And Seiji wanted to see Anubisu in the kimono. It was beautiful, elegant, and more than masculine enough for Anubisu. The silk was more exquisite than anything he’s ever seen, including several museum pieces, and worthy of a warrior of Anubisu’s skill and a man of such rank in the Youjaikai. What’s more, the dark colors and eerie scene depicted on the kimono were just- 

It was perfect.

"As you wish," Anubisu bowed his head to Seiji. "Saori-san, I will follow your direction in this."

“Here, I’ll show you the changing room!” The spider woman walked with Anubisu to the back of the shop where precious stock rooms and storage had been turned into changing rooms with clothing hooks and a bench. “Take your time!”

“Do you wish for assistance?” Seiji asked Anubisu.

Flushing, "Um, no. I can handle this." He answered quickly.

After being shown into the small room, he checked to make sure all of the pieces were there before taking off his clothes. After putting everything on but the kimono, he took a closer look at it. It was superb craftsmanship, with stitches so delicate they almost disappeared. And the material flowed like the finest silk. Rajura and Shuten had kimono like this but never before had he owned one.

He finally put it on and tied the obi around his waist. Then, he looks at himself. The fit was perfect. The image of the trees and moon seem to shimmer against a black background darker than any cloth he had ever seen before.

Now, taking a deep breath, Anubisu left the bac kroom to see if he met Seiji's approval. 

Suddenly, that was very important.

Seiji’s eyes went wide when Anubisu reappeared. “You look like one of the great feudal lords,” he said in awe, then flushed. “I mean, you are one, but... You look like you just stepped out of one of the great works everyone learns about.”

Both sisters clapped in approval. Kasane returned to tidying the store while Saori checked over the kimono. “It fits okay? No snags? Is there anything you’d like changed?”

The knot of worry released at Seiji's words, and he was glad. Turning to Saori, "It is excellent work, you did perfect the first time. I have no requests unless Seiji does."

Seiji laughed softly. “You would know better than I. My family has rented formal kimonos for a few events, but those are rare.”

Saori tittered, embarrassed. “Perfect is what I like to hear! We pride ourselves on excellent craftsmanship.”

"Perhaps Seiji would like to try his as well?" Anubisu suggested, wanting the attention off himself. "I'm curious about what he chose."

“It’s just a practice gi,” Seiji said, “but I’d be happy to try it on.” Taking the package from Saori, Seiji disappeared into the changing room.

Seiji carefully donned the double-layered kendogi, arranging first the white layer, then the black outer layer. The shoulders were appropriately loose, and the sleeves fell to three-quarters length. The hakama, meanwhile, needed only a little bit of adjusting to hit right at his ankle. 

A glance at the mirror confirmed all the folds were sitting at precisely the right spots. The silk fabric was soft and deceptively light, not heavy like what he wore back home, and the stitching impeccable. 

Nodding in satisfaction, Seiji stepped out and bowed in thanks to the sisters. “This fits perfectly; thank you.”

“He chose something practical,” went through Anubisu's head. It suited him well, and he was right about being in all black making his skin seem all that more luminescent. "You look ready to duel, and having faced you both in and out of armor, this is by far the most imposing."

Seiji laughed, baring his teeth in mock ferocity. Anubisu’s approval was far more buoying than he’d thought it would be. “It feels good to have proper practice wear again,” he said. “And something besides the clothes we arrived in to wear. I should probably spend some time looking through the items in the apartment and see if any of it would fit me.”

"Since it looks like we'll be here for a while, it makes sense everyone should have something else to change into," he answered, wondering why his heart skipped a beat when Seiji laughed. He didn't think Seiji would attack him. "Maybe... maybe it would be better if we changed back - especially if we're going to that new building later."

“Mm. That makes sense. Everything else is already worn, and it will be nice to have something to change into this evening.” Seiji couldn’t resist giving Anubisu one last look of appreciation before disappearing back into the changing room.

After Seiji changed, so did Anubisu. He already missed the delicate fabrics, especially how they draped so nice on Seiji. But, they had other obligations. 

As he came out, he asked, "Shall we get back to the others? Or is there something else we need to settle here first?"

“Oh, gentlemen!” Saori called. “Would you... be so kind as to let Rajura-san know I’d like to see him? We’ve devised a way to keep you funded!” Kasane giggled, moving to the counter to retrieve an item from a bin. It was a small doll made in Ibaraki-doji’s image. “Merchandise! We’ve already got a preorder for a full set of twelve. Isn’t that nice? And the bags too. Show them the bags, Saori-san.”

On cue, the elder of the two spiders held up cloth shopping bags; one brilliant green and the other black. “One practical item and one collector’s item. Not bad, hmm?”

“That’s even more impressive than the Rajura doll you showed me yesterday,” Seiji said.

Twelve? And with the Ibaraki doll, plus Kayura and Yagyu-san, that made sense. As disturbing as that was, he had to see the Rajura doll. "I agree, that is very well done for such a doll. The Rajura doll, can I see that, as well?" When Seiji looked at him, he shrugged, "Just so I can let him know what he's in for if he asks."

Seiji tilted his head back and forth. “I have to admit, I was kind of hoping to spring this on them all at once. It’ll be entertaining to watch.”

Saori seemed reluctant to relinquish it, but did so. The Rajura doll spotted the Masho’s sharp blue eye in embroidery, his eyepatch, and flowing white locks.

“That’s him in miniature,” Seiji said. “It looks amazing, Saori.”

“You think so? Oh, I’m so glad. We tried to do well by all of you.”

Retrieving the Anubisu and Seiji dolls, the jorogumo beamed. Seiji had his trademark blonde hair in a swoop covering his eye while the uncovered eye was meticulously embroidered in his signature violet. He had a slight smile. The Anubisu doll, with midnight blue hair and scar, looked suitably strong and fierce.

"You did good work on these," Anubisu added to their compliments. It wasn't so bad having a doll of himself; at least it was as faithful to reality as the rest and part of the larger group. He could deal with that. "I'm sure Kayura and Yagyu-san will want these."

“I think you’re right,” Seiji said. “You’ve truly caught our likenesses. We’re meeting with the others next and will make sure they come to visit before the end of the day.”

"Yes, I do want to see Rajura's reaction to this," Anubisu said with a bit of a laugh. "We should meet up with them and get something to eat first. I have a feeling it will be a long day."

“Indeed.” Seiji bowed to the sisters. “Lady Saori, Lady Kasane, we will take our leave so you may continue with your usual morning. With luck, we will return soon with the others so you may properly and fully reveal your new products to them.”

They bowed as they left the building, continuing to the mall to meet the others. They didn't hear Kasane say to Saori after they left, saying, "So, they were totally flirting with each other the entire time, right?" or see Saori nod knowingly.

Anubisu didn't know what to say to Seiji. The depth of what this meant to him kept getting deeper. Seiji cared that he could be uncomfortable and actually did something to fix it. Not only that, but given Seiji was literally dressing him how he wanted, and he chose something Anubisu was comfortable with. 

He just started talking, hoping something good would come out, "Thank you for this, Seiji. I really don't know how to thank you, to let you know what..." He stopped. "I have nothing to pay you back."

Then an idea struck him - he slipped a small, flat blade, just three inches in length, from his brace. He held out to Seiji. "This isn't a blade to fight with, but if you're stuck somewhere, it's small enough to help get you out. And it, if tucked away, like in your boot, it can evade detection. I hope you never have to use it, but it has helped me out of certain situations."

Seiji blinked in surprise but took the small knife with a serious expression and examined it carefully. Nodding slowly, he tucked it into a pocket. “Thank you,” he said. “I will keep it close. And please, accept my gratitude once more in being so gracious. I presumed when I asked Saori for clothing for you instead of conveying her offer to you directly. You have been courteous in receiving the kimono.”

Pressing a hand to the knife tucked into his pocket, Seiji felt like he was teetering close to understanding something, something he was overlooking. Rather than have a revelation of some kind, though, his hand automatically sought out his phone. Touching it, a thought struck him, and he pulled it out. “This is fully powered now,” he said, activating and unlocking the device. “Would you like to hear more music than the brief clip we managed yesterday?”

He was glad Seiji took the knife, another level of protection. And its brother sat in his other brace. It was superstition, but he believed brother blades would always find each other if needed. He hoped he didn't have to test that. Nodding to Seiji, "I would. It was quite nice. Do you like this type of music?"

Seiji nodded as he pulled up his music. “This and other types. I would enjoy exploring them all with you.” Finding the appropriate album, Seiji selected it, confirmed the volume was at a reasonable level, then handed it to Anubisu.

He took the phone gingerly, not knowing what to do with it. He could feel the vibrations of sound through his hand as it played. The melody was quite pleasant, and they were quiet as they walked. 

When it ended, Anubisu handed the phone back to Seiji. It surprised him when another started up almost right away, but he wouldn't hold Seiji's property. "It's your birthday, and yet you have given me many gifts. What can I do for you?"

Seiji started, having forgotten again what today was. Then he had to think for a minute. Anubisu wasn’t teasing like Shuu, and the others were want to. He was asking in full seriousness. “I would ask only that we work to continue to build the peace and accord between us,” he finally said. “I don’t mean that as trite sentiment, but in full earnestness. I would very much enjoy being considered a friend.”

Having spoken, Seiji clicked the volume on his phone up a bit more and stuck it in his pocket with the small speakers pointing up and out.

"I think that will be easy," Anubisu answered. A wisp of an old story his grandmother used to tell him passed through his mind. It never applied before now, even with the other Masho. "Friend is a weak word, but maybe this I can promise - to be anda. I was taught it means shield brother, someone trusted to watch your back and keep your confidence. I don't expect the same from you, but I can give you this - my word that I will do this for you."

Seiji inhaled sharply. He could hear the depth of meaning behind what Anubisu said, the seriousness of the concept. “That is no minor oath,” he said. “You honor me. I will endeavor to be worthy of such a vow and offer you the same.”

“You don’t need to, but I would like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

The mall's food court was considerably less busy that morning with the only creatures inhabiting the place being the small, fairylike beings in brightly-colors skirts and loose shirts. They flitted from table to table, picking up dropped items like forks and napkins. Their high-pitched voices spoke in hushed tones. Even Wendi's shop was dark at this hour.

At the far end of the food court was an escalator that likely hadn't moved in ages which led to what used to be street-level shops. It was dark upstairs.

"I think we're early," Touma looked around.

Several fairies flitted about, going from table to table. They were picking up garbage and generally straightening up the place. Little bits of ringing chatter was heard from them, and the humans didn't understand the language. 

Concentrating, Rajura felt his newfound power flow through him, and slowly he began to understand the fairies were making small talk - talking about how they slept and what their plans were for the day.

As they noticed the new group, one of the small fairies came over and greeted everybody. “What are you doing here so early nothing is open just yet.”

“We were looking over our options for breakfast,” Rajura answered.

It nodded, “Would you like me to wake Wendi up?”

Rajura turned back to the group and repeated the question. He got back several non-committal answers when Shuu spoke up, “Do you wanna see Wendi again?”

Rajura raised an eyebrow, “Why would I have a problem?”

“Because he did a lot of screeching and motorboat noises to you yesterday!”

He realized he must be getting used to Shuu’s unique way of communicating when the only thing he felt he needed to do was shrug at that. Turning back to the fairy, he asked if there were options other than Wendi.

“We can wake up anyone else you choose!”

Shin turned to the others and whispered, “burgers are probably not the best idea for breakfast, is there anything healthier?”

Touma shrugged, “Food is food as long as I get coffee.”

“I mean we have, like, fast food or Korean barbecue,” Shuu added.

The little fairy came closer to Rajura and whispered in his ear. Nodding, he turned back to the others, “Wendi can make more than just hamburgers if that's what you're looking for.”

Shin perked up, “Wendi wouldn't mind making something different for us?”

The fairy nodded, “I don't mind going upstairs to wake up Wendi.”

Rajura nodded, “Then if you would be so kind.”

It twirled happily, “Okay, goodbye!” and zoomed up the non-working escalators straight up to the second floor before disappearing into the dark.

About 10 minutes later, the little fairy zoomed back down. Not far behind it, Wendi made his stately way down the stairs, wearing his apron. He waved to Rajura, gracefully returned the salutation.

“GOOD MORNING. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?” Wendi screeched. 

“We were wondering if you would be willing to cook some breakfast for our group. Something other than hamburgers?” He answered.

Wendi nodded, “WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?”

When Rajura asked the group what they wanted, Shuu parked up, “Eggs, if he has them. If not, anything.”

“Does anyone besides Shuu have a better idea than just ‘anything?’ I'm sure Wendi can cook eggs for you.”

Wendi nodded again, “HOW DO YOU WANT YOUR EGGS? AND HOW MANY?”

After Rajura repeated this, Shuu answered, “Scrambled, and I can eat a solid eight eggs and toast, please.”

Kayura shyly stepped next to Shuu, “I’ll have whatever you’re having, Rajura-san.”

Rajura turned back to Wendi, “Do you happen to know what a traditional Japanese breakfast is?”

“Egg McMuffin?” Touma chimed in, a little late, causing Rajura to look at him funny.

“Dude, this ain’t McDonald’s,” Shuu whispered to him.

“I would expect Anubisu and Korin to return shortly. What would Korin prefer to eat?”

Shin looked to Nasutei, then to Rajura, “I’m pretty sure he’ll be okay with a traditional breakfast.”

“AHAH, SOMETHING NEW TO COOK! THANK YOU FOR THE REQUEST.” Wendi said to them, although only Rajura could understand.

As Wendi went back to prepare breakfast, the group sat down and started generally discussing the day. After making fun of Touma’s delayed reactions, Shuu had an idea, “Hey Raj, honey, would you ask the fairies about the train situation?” He gave Rajura puppy dog eyes, “Pleeease?”

“That wasn’t a bad idea,” Rajura thought. Sighing dramatically, he agreed and signaled one of the ferries to come over. A little female came over and curtseyed. Rajura bowed his head back and said, “My companions have questions if you have time to answer them.”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! Picking up trash is only so much fun.”

After Rajura waved Shuu forward, Shuu leaned in and asked, “We're looking for information about the train and the creature that lives in the tunnels.”

“The creature took quite a few people before the entrance was blocked up,” She said with a laugh. “And it brought lots and lots of friends with it!”

“‘Friends’ as in creatures that look similar to it,” Shuu asked.

“No, silly, they look like you!”

“Like us?” Rajura said, and although he didn’t translate, several others got the gist.

Bobbing in agreement, “And like the dokkaebi and us and other people. Probably so it won't be so lonely.” She said sagely, then gasped, “You're not going to go visit it, are you?”

Shuu said to her, after Rajura’s translation, “We may have to.”

The little fairy shrugged, “Well, good luck.” She started away and then remembered something. Waving her little hand, she said, “If you go down there, don't let it touch you.”

“What happens if it touches one of us?” Rajura asked.

“Then you become his friend,” she said simply. “It's got lots of friends and lots and lots of arms for hugs. Several of my sisters became its friend, and I haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“So, if the creature touches you, you become its ally. So, the people who are down there were once free and are no longer such.”

“Oh, crap,” Shuu said, “we have to beat it without it touching us?”

“Apparently,” Rajura said to him, then back to the fairy, “Thank you, it’s going to be tricky, but that’s good information to know.”

Naaza leaned forward, “Has anyone been in the tunnels after it was sealed up?”

The little fairy thought, tapping her chin, “Not that I'm aware of, but we can fit in there no problem, but I don't particularly want to go in there.”

“That’s understandable.”

“I guess if you really wanted to go in there, you'd have to move all the junk out of the way.”

“We are worried about that.”

“And then it could get out.”

“Which is what we are worried about.”

Then, she shrugged, “Well, you brought the sun back, so I can't imagine it would like it up here much until nighttime.”

Rajura nodded – that was something he was worried about. “Do a lot of things like to come out at night.”

“Oh yes, have you seen some of them?”

“We've seen the mutts, and we've heard about the jiangshi and mosquitos. Is there anything else we should be aware of?” Rajura asked.

“The umeboshi are out at sea and some demons in the west. Oh! And the djinn, they gave this place its name, and it was much better than what we called it.”

Curious, “There are more creatures we haven't seen in the west,” he said softly. “What did you want to call this place?”

“Toilet.”

“Oh,” he decided not to repeat that, waving off Shuu’s questions.

Shin then asked, “How sensitive to light are these creatures?”

“Well, it didn't like the light in its face, but we only had a couple of lanterns, and the sun wasn't out, and it was really, really mad, so I imagine it doesn't like light very much.” She answered.

“Did it seem like the light hurt it, or was it just angry?”

The fairy shrugged and giggled, “I'm just guessing here.”

“Do you know who we could talk to that would have more information?” Shin asked.

“Probably the snake people.” The group looked to Touma, who seemed to lag behind a few sentences 

“Here comes Wendi!” She pointed to the wendigo carrying a large tray piled with food. “Okay, I'm gonna get back now. Bye-bye, don't die!”

“Thank you for indulging us. We realize you're not officially open so early,” Rajura commented.

“OH, I DON'T MIND. I COULDN'T SLEEP MUCH ANYWAY. I KEPT THINKING ABOUT THE FUTURE. I'M WORRIED.”

Looking a little embarrassed, “I understand, my friend. We're not going into the tunnels quite yet, but we are preparing to venture in eventually.”

“I'LL HELP YOU IF YOU BRING THE APEX DOWN AND FREE THE OTHERS... BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH HELP I WOULD BE.”

Smiling at him, “You've already helped us out a great deal.”

Wendi bowed out as Touma held his coffee up and made a huge sigh of relief. Wendi chuckled on his way out. 

Just as Wendi left, they saw Seiji and Anubisu returning. Rajura waved them next to him at the end of the table, where the extra settings waited. Several looks of curiosity followed them.

“Well, well, what have you been up to?” Rajura asked Anubisu quietly as he slipped into the seat next to him. 

He refused to look at Rajura, “We'll talk about it later,” he answered with embarrassment in his voice.

Rajura nodded, shooting a look at Korin, who also avoided his gaze. He decided to leave it go – for now, a pretty little mystery to go over later.

“Onii-san,” Kayura said from next to Seiji, “Did you get a birthday present, too?”

“No, it’s not a birthday present, and if you let your curiosity get the better of you, you'll never find out,” Anubisu answered. 

“Patience, empress,” Rajura mollified her. “So, since you two have been… gone, we’ve learned some interesting news,” He then caught them up on what happened. 

After hearing about the free-will issue, Anubisu looked thoughtful, “That’s new. Was there anything else?”

“No, it seems like that's the only new development on that front,” Rajura finished suggestively.

“Speaking of which, the spider sisters specifically requested your presence,” Anubisu smirked as that shut Rajura up.

They all finished their breakfast with a conversation that didn’t surround complicated topics. They waved Wendi farewell and headed to the black building. Anubisu and Seiji took a slight detour to drop off their packages and rejoined the others as Shuu was saying, “Hey, we should check in on the soldiers. I wanna say hi and see how they’re doing.”

“They’re not in,” Seiji answered him. “When we stopped earlier, no one answered the door.”

“That sucks,” Shuu whined. “We can stop in later.” 

~~~

The ujigami that usually hung out behind the counter of the black building were twirling in a circle, singing a strange song.

“How are you guys doing?” Shuu called as they entered.

The ujigami broke out the circle and formed a line, “We learned how to play Ring-Around-the-Rosie! We don't get up, but it’s fun!”

“That’s morbid,” Rajura said quietly, remembering the stories of the travelers and just why posies were used.

Shuu did not know the origin, “That's great! How did you learn it?”

“The soldiers taught it to us, and it's really fun. And we also learned about apple pie!”

“You know, you gotta know the important stuff.”

“So, what can we help you with?”

Rajura stepped forward, “Is the Oracle in today?”

“She's upstairs. She left last night, but then she came back, and she was very happy.”

Shocked, Shuu asked, “Did Hibiscus go with her, or did she go by herself?”

“Silly, Hibiscus went with her. She doesn't go anywhere by herself.”

“Oh, good. It's not safe at night.”

“Wait,” Rajura said, “she went out at night? How interesting.”

“Oracle knows the future, so she knows where to go, so the stuff outside can't find her.”

“I suppose that makes some sense,” Rajura muttered.

Touma asked, “Do you know where they went?”

“Nope,” the ujigami said, “we don't know where they went, but you can ask.”

“Maybe we should ask Hibiscus, so we don't have to pay 10 pesos just find out,” Shin suggested.

“I would like to take a look at the job board before we go up,” Rajura said. As the rest agreed, they went back. The job board hung with the various tasks listed out, just two of them crossed off as the Troopers had completed them. They debated on catching the thief or finding the missing jewel but decided neither had enough information to get started. 

Ryo suggested going to the new white tower, which because of Shuu, they were calling the Ivory Tower. Touma and Shuu both wanted to join him. Anubisu suggested that doing a preliminary search of it might be a better use of their time, and the rest of the Masho agreed, with both Rajura and Shuten being curious about the inside. With a plan for the day, they went to the fourth floor.

Shock met them with how clean and organized the place was. The debris was all cleared up, and potted plants made the whole area cozier. It smelled sweet, like a garden, rather than a building.

“You ready, dude,” Shuu asked Shin.

He replied, “As ready as I'll ever be.”

“All right, I believe in you. If you need to be rescued, do the high sign.”

Hibiscus walked around the corner, holding a potted plant. She gasped slightly, seeing the group, “Good morning, you're here early!”

“Early to bed early to rise,” Shuu said to her.

Giggling, Hibiscus asked, “Are you here to see the Oracle?” And with the affirmatives, she continued, “Okay, go right ahead in. She's in a good mood today.”

“Hey, uh,” Shuu stuttered, “the ujigami said you were taking a long walk last night. Is everything cool?”

“Oh, yes, it was fine,” she answered. “It was interesting.”

“Interesting good or interesting bad?”

“Well, I got to see the jiangshi up close.” She laughed.

“Fuck,” Shuu cursed, then, “sorry.”

“We're fine,” Hibiscus waved Shuu’s cursing off. “She knew exactly where to go, and she said, well not said, we had to go and see the spider sisters. I wasn't exactly sure why, but she got a dress and put it down payment on something.”

“Cool.”

“I don't know exactly what's going on, but she was really excited about it, and it was precious.” She smiled fondly.

“Is she wearing her new dress today? Should we give her a compliment?” Shuu asked.

Hibiscus nodded, “She is wearing her dress, and it’s charming.”

“Okay, I'll make sure she gets her compliment,” he agreed.

“She would like that.”

“Hey, what are big brothers for? Other than beating up boys you're not interested in?” She laughed, then winked at Shin and Touma. Rajura cleared his throat, seeing Kayura’s hackles get raised. He placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her calm. Behind them, Touma muttered to the others, “I’m going to go see the naga, okay, bye.” And he darted out and down the stairs.

Hibiscus then waved them all in the office, where the oracle sat in a crimson red toga with jewels embroidered in it. She looked entirely pleased with herself as she sat on her stool. 

“Oh, you look adorable!” Shuu called out, and the Oracle smiled broadly, putting her hands to her cheeks. Hibiscus came in with the dish for the money, and Shuu looked at her, “You’re right, she’s charming!”

“Hibiscus-san,” Rajura started, “We have some questions, and I believe there are nine of them.”

She waved to the dish and said, “Shoot, honey.”

Rajura waved Shuu up first, “How should we prepare for what is in the tunnels when we go to get the Yami armor?”

The Oracle laughed silently and went over to the box of oddities to pull out a flashlight. She shone it on them. 

“Okay, good to be prepared. Light’s going to be the big thing here,” Shuu said, and everyone looked to Seiji. He shifted under the scrutiny but looked back at them all serenely. For a brief moment, a green light surrounded him.

Shuten stepped up, taking the attention off his fellow armor-bearer, “Are there any major tasks we should handle before going to retrieve the Yami armor?”

She thought for a moment, then went to the box of oddities and pulled out a 3D puzzle of the skyscraper. She waved it at them.

“So, it is the new building?” He pondered, not exactly asking a question, but the Oracle nodded anyway.

With Shuten bowing out, Naaza stepped forward, “Is the Apex behind the arrival of the new building?” But, she shook her head no, and Naaza bowed out.

Rajura asked next, “Will retrieving the Yami armor allow the Apex to attack this world directly?”

Again, she shook her head no. As he returned to the group, he could see the relief in Anubisu.

“In what order should we seek out the armors?” Shin asked, but the Oracle just shrugged. “Are there other armors in this time, or are they scattered in the past and future? 

To this, she smiled. Retrieving the bag of marbles, she dumped out the nine distinct pieces, arranging them in three different groups. She then obtained the hourglass and placed it on the table behind the marbles. In the center lay that light blue, red, and black marbles. She pointed to them and then the center of the hourglass. Then, she pointed to the orange, dark green, and yellow marbles and pointed to the bottom of the hourglass. Finally, she pointed to the lighter green, dark blue, and pink marbles and points at the top of the hourglass. Present, past, and future each held three of the armors.

“So, mine’s in the past wreaking havoc. Great,” Shuu said sarcastically.

Rajura had no sympathy, “Better than the future.”

Anubisu reluctantly stepped up and asked the last question, “The creature in the tunnels was saying something about, “Give me.” What does it want?”

Slowly, the Oracle pointed to each one of them. Silence met that revelation.

Kayura thought of something then and pulled on Rajura’s sleeve to get his attention. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in Rajura’s ear. After a moment, he smiled, “Ah, that's a good idea,” he nodded at her. Then, louder, “Kayura-sama has an excellent question for the Oracle.”

Slowly, Kayura walked up to the Oracle and bowed. Rajura could see her nervousness by wringing her hands and tugging on the hem of her dress. “I have a very concerning question. Um, this creature that I saw in my vision, I think it knows I saw it, but I was wondering is that the Apex.”

The Oracle nodded solemnly.

Turning back to Kayura, she looked so sad, as if she lost a crucial battle. Rajura breathed, “fuck” under his breath and waved her back to him. 

“You saw what?” Shuu cried out in the silence.

Shin smacked him, “Damnit, Shuu, stop yelling and teaching them to curse.”

“What?” Shuu asked, “he needs to know.” He pointed to Kayura, “Now you, young lady…”

Seeing Kayura look like she was about to cry, Anubisu came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulder and his body between her and Shuu, effectively blocking the conversation. She then started to tell them, “I was trying to contact Kaos-sama, and I saw this strange vision with this creature standing in a strange place I'd never seen before. It had no face and four arms, and it turned to look at me. I'm fairly positive it knows I saw it somehow…”

“Are you safe,” Shuu blurted, trying to get around Anubisu.

Rajura stepped forward, further blocking Shuu, “We have taken precautions.”

“As long as you're safe, that's all I'm scared for,” Shuu tried. As Kayura tried to apologize, Shuu continued, “Don't be sorry! It sounds like I need to beat this piece of shit up!”

“Stop,” Anubisu commanded Shuu. “Just let it go.” He could feel Kayura lean into him for support. 

Shuu’s jaw dropped, but he stopped. Shin pulled him back, away from the protective Masho.

Hibiscus looked concerned, but then the Oracle ran up to her, hugging her, and started bouncing. Turning her attention to the hyper girl, it dawned on her what she wanted. “I see, so this is what you were waiting for.”

Nodding enthusiastically, she grabbed the dish with the money in it and ran out the door. “Wait!” Hibiscus cried, “We can't go right now! They're still in here!”

“What is going on?” Rajura wondered.

Hibiscus waved for them to follow, “She wants to go back to the spider sisters to pay off whatever it was, I guess. I don't think right now is the best option for that.”

“Well, Hibiscus-san, we were planning on making a trip there. I suppose we could do that now if you would like an escort.” Rajura offered.

Shuten bowed slightly to her, “We would be happy to make sure she gets there safely.” He said, offering his support.

“Okay,” Hibiscus agreed, “We better hurry, she moves fast.” They found out the little oracle could move.

Jogging behind Hibiscus, Shuu said, “This reminds me of my little sister when I gave her money for a doll.”

“Is that what this is about?” Hibiscus asked. “I don't know what she put a down payment on after we got the toga, but she was very excited about it.”

“Maybe it is a doll or some other kind of toy.” Hearing this, Anubisu let out a small laugh, which earned a suspicious glare from Rajura. He managed to miss Seiji smirking.

Getting to the shop, the Oracle started tugging on the bell repeatedly. As soon as the door began to open, she squeezed her way in. They could hear Kasane laughing, “You gotta wait until we say -- okay, we get it!” As she turned back, she saw all the others, “Welcome back! Oh, Rajura, you're here. Saori would be very, very pleased to see you.” And then she dropped her voice, “And also, I'm sorry.”

“Sorry?” Rajura repeated.

“You’ll see what I mean.”

He glanced over at Anubisu, “Is this what you're laughing at?”

As he tried not to smile, Anubisu answered, “It’s not like I could stop it.”

“It’s flattering, in a way,” Seiji added.

Kasane pulled out a large sack from behind the counter and handed it to the Oracle. She dug into the bag, pulling something out before running up to Hibiscus and holding it up. A little 8” doll of Shin, shy smile and all, was taken gingerly by Hibiscus, “This is so cute! My little baby druid is so cute!” She squealed, to which Shin turned bright red.

Of course, Rajura knew what that meant and paled. 

“Oh, Rajura, all of you! It's good to see you,” Saori called from the back of the store.

Shuu poked at the doll Hibiscus held for him, “Well, this is kind of cool. They're toys for a little girl. Hey, Shin, maybe she thinks you're her hero.”

The Oracle nods excitedly, knowing at the moment Shuten was stopping Naaza from sneaking out, all the while wondering if both of them could escape together. She dug out the Ryo doll, and detached the Byakuen, bouncing it around. Ryo laughed at it, “This is awesome, I'm a toy!”

Saori started to make eyes at Rajura, “I'm so happy to see you, dear Rajura. You would not believe this wonderful idea we had to help you get more money!” She pulled out another doll, this one a little bit bigger than the others. It had fantastic hair and a perfect little kimono identical to the one Rajura wore. “We shouldn't be surprised the Oracle ordered an entire set the day before we finished them, but isn't it so cute!” She hugged the doll to her. 

Rajura felt his eye twitching, “Yes, the craftsmanship is quite exquisite.” He said evenly.

Saori laughed happily, “We also made these shopping bags, and we think those will probably sell out first.” She pulled out 12 different bags, all in their armor colors, and with their names embroidered on them. “I was considering putting your faces on them, but I thought that was a little too much. So, we're just going to go with a symbol or a name, but we can also do custom orders.”

Shuu picked up one of the bags, “This is great! I don't have to carry things around in a barrel like a fucking donkey.”

“And you wouldn't believe how many of them have been pre-ordered already! I already have some money for you.” Saori added. 

That caught Rajura’s attention, “Really?” Perhaps this wasn’t all bad.

Saori nodded, “The Dokkaebi ordered 50. We have a collector’s item and a useful item. Oh, and one more thing,” She pulled out a little Ibaraki doll, complete with a detachable Aki. 

Taking it, Shuu laughed. “That is so awesome, and I want one for my sister.”

Shin said, “I want one, too.”

“You want one?” Saori asked, surprised. He was the quiet one, she thought and got confirmation when he blushed as he nodded.

“I’ve got to show this to Iba,” Shuu said, not really noticing Shin’s blush.

Saori waved him off, “Oh, he already knows. Touma scared him the other day, and he put a rake through one of the little Hobarts. He’s so embarrassed to be a toy.” She laughed as she gave the toy to Shuu, “Here, you can have this one.”

“Great!”

“And don't forget the Aki.”

“My sister is totally getting this for her birthday."

Shaking his head, Rajura walked back. Shuten seemed embarrassed, and Naaza grumpy. Anubisu didn’t seem bothered, but then again, this kind of thing rarely bothered him. Sometimes he wished he could let it slide away so easily.

He noticed Kayura whispering to Kasane, and then the big grin on Kasane’s face. She waved Kayura to follow her, and gave her a group of dolls, the Masho, if he wasn’t mistaken – and who could mistake the bright red and green hair? Or his own white? He only guessed the blue was Anubisu, but lately, he needed to keep his eye on another blue-haired man.

“Let it go. It makes her happy,” the first said the blue-haired man spoke in his ear. 

“I supposed,” he agreed, even as he heard the disdainful mumbles from Naaza.

Maybe it wasn’t all bad. Watching Shuten turn as red as his hair as Yagyu-san requested one of all the Troopers and one of Shuten might make it worthwhile.

Chapter 6C

Just as the group got to the Ivory Tower, Touma caught up with them. Although he skipped telling Touma about the dolls, Shuu told him about where the armors are in time.

Touma just nodded and muttered to himself, “Yeah, that would be my luck." Then louder, “Okay, so I asked more questions about what was down there. What I asked them was if anyone had heard if the creature had made any kind of noise since they blocked up the tunnel. Apparently, no, no one’s heard anything. 

“I asked if they had a map of the train area because that might be useful to us. There is a map, but it's pretty basic. And I took a picture of it on my tablet.

“I asked how far their machines were able to get down before they stopped working, and if they were able to take any temperature readings because that does affect things. Their devices weren't able to penetrate very far underground, but they know the creature’s deep down. And they didn't take any temperature readings, so that's gonna be really fun.

“And I asked if anyone else is trying to get rid of the creature. No, but there was an attempt to gas the creature, so that might be something for us to be concerned with.”

“That’s wonderful,” Rajura muttered, glancing to see if Anubisu had any input. 

“So, that's my book report. How did you guys do?”

“We made money!” Shuu answered.

“Sweet.”

“Apparently, we get royalties.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Touma answered offhand.

“You knew and you didn't tell anybody?” Shuu acted mock offended.

“I found out about them when I kinda scared Iba yesterday.”

“It's kind of cool to be a hero for a little girl, so I’ll forgive you for not saying anything.”

Rajura raised his eyebrow at the two, and they quieted. “We should do a little scouting before we all go in, both inside and out.” When only Shin raised his hand, Rajura snapped, “Don’t jump in all at once.”

“You, Suiko, and I can get around the easiest without being seen,” Anubisu suggested.

“Check out the first floor, only, but I am going to step out and stay with Kayura-sama. There should also be a group to go around the building.”

“I’ll take your place inside,” Shuten volunteered.

“No,” Anubisu disagreed, glaring at Shuten. “Rajura could turn invisible, you can’t. It will be better just Suiko and myself.”

“If something happens, you’ll need more help,” He argued.

“The more people, the more likely to be detected and the harder this gets. Suiko is invulnerable and, if needed, could turn back and use his armor. He’s the best protection we have.”

Straightening up, Shuten acquiesced. “Very well, I will stay with Yagyu-san.”

Nodding with a smirk, Anubisu turned to Shin, “Shall we?” Shin turned into the ghost koi, and they entered into the building. 

Inside was a mess of turned over furniture, strewn papers, and general disorder. Some tiles were smashed in and furniture broken. And the blood was everywhere. Dried blood, flaking, and dark seemed spattered on every surface. “At least there are no bodies… or parts of bodies.” Anubisu thought as he picked his way through the debris to look at one of the smashed areas. 

Shin couldn't touch anything as an ethereal fish, so he merely hovered near Anubisu after exploring the empty room. "Should we keep heading up?"

Anubisu startled hearing Suiko's voice in his head, only now remembering that was how he communicated. "Can you check behind the alcoves, make sure there isn't anything hiding?"

Shin searched around the compartments and found nothing. "Nothing here. Should we head upstairs?"

"The stairwell, at least," Anubisu answered, moving to the door. He caught the scent of fresher blood even before the door opened. Blood coated various stairs, red and bright, some still oozing near the next landing. Anubisu picked up a piece of broken wood and ran it through the blood, watching it smear thickly. "This is too fresh," he said with urgency. "Whatever did this is close, maybe no more than a few floors up. We need to get out of here."

If Shin were in his human form, he probably would have covered his mouth from shock. "Yes. Let's go."

~

Shuu turned around, hearing the thud of a body hitting the ground. “Goddamn it, Ryo.” He muttered as he helped his friend stand back up after tripping over a decorative stone. “You’re supposed to be Ranger Rick here, and you can’t even walk?”

“Ya, I know,” Ryo said, rubbing his head when he noticed something at the corner. “But, I don’t think we’re going much farther. Look.”

“Oh, fuck this shit,” Shuu said as they got a closer look around the corner. Blood seeped from under the windows and frames of the second floor, pooling and spreading on the ground. The flow of red pressed against the windows, and they could see some straining against the pressure. “That's Amityville Horror shit.”

“We need to get back to the others and tell them,” Ryo said as they both started back to the others, jogging fast. As he saw the others, he just called, “It’s bleeding.” 

As Naaza looked interested, Shuu waved him off, “No, no, no, the building’s bleeding, not Ryo.” Shuu was sorry he disappointed Naaza, but he wasn’t going to let his friend be an experiment. “There’s fresh reddish shit coming out of the windows, and I didn't go all CSI Miami on it, but it looks like blood.”

“CSI?” Rajura questioned.

“Like spatters or Amityville Horror shit?” Touma questioned. 

“Hey, that’s exactly what I said!” Shuu answered, then it dawned on him, “Oh shit! Fishie’s in there!”

Rajura caught his arm as Shuu went to go into the building, “He’ll be fine, he's invulnerable, remember?”

“Oh yeah, that's right,” He breathed a sigh of relief. But, then stiffened and grabbed Rajura’s hand, “Oh shit! Awoo’s in there, and he’s not!”

Pulling off his hand, “‘Awoo?’” Rajura asked.

“Did he just call Anubisu ‘Awoo?’” Shuten muttered.

A flicker of indignation flared inside Seiji. “Don’t call Anubisu ‘Awoo,’” he said frowning.

“I can’t even…” Rajura shook his head, “He’ll be fine, he’s not foolish.”

“Look, I don't know what sound spiders make, so I can't ‘What Does the Fox Say’ with you,” Shuu shot back.

Kayura tugged on Shuu’s shirt, “‘Awoo?’” She asked with a smile.

“Yeah, like the sound wild dogs make: awoo,” Shuu repeated.

She giggled, “Can you demonstrate again Shuu-san?”

“Seriously,” Shuu cried out, “are we not concerned that our doggo friend is a juicy bag of blood?”

Rajura laughed, but there was a sharpness in his eye that pierced Shuu, “I’ll give you one friendly warning: don't say that in front of him.”

“There are some spiders that purr,” Ryo added, a bit late.

“Yeah, I'm not gonna - no. Buddy, I'm not gonna purr to Rajura, that's a line that even I won't cross.”

Sensing a prime opportunity to tease his friend, Rajura murmured quietly near his ear while the conversation around them continued. "I'm sure if I really wanted to, I could coax more than just a purr out of you."

Shuu's entire body tensed, and he squawked a very quiet "Bro?"

The man smirked, barely containing a laugh. "Now I'm beginning to understand why Aster flirts with you. Your reactions are priceless."

"Wh- wait wha- you're flirting with me?"

"Calm down, Shuu-san. I saw easy prey and couldn't help myself. Feel free to make a jab back at me," the look on his face was smug, but it lacked his usual condescending demeanor.

Shuu stared at him for a moment. "Okay, good because I was super assuming that you had a particular taste."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "I suppose I am rather convincing sometimes, aren't I?" Then he shrugs. "I can't say I've given it much thought."

Shuu lifted a brow at him before smiling a bit. "I figured your taste was a little bit more dainty and feminine and floral."

"You're referring to Tsubaki-san, I take it?"

Shuu smiled his patented smug face. "She IS pretty."

"She is, as your fumbling can attest," he mimicked the lad as he spoke, then it fell from his features. "But, well, I suppose we'll just have to see how things play out."

Shuu smiled. "Well... if you ever need someone to talk you up, that's me."

Rajura gave him a doubtful smile of his own. "I'm not so sure I want you doing that for me. You're more likely to bungle it."

Shuu shrugged. "I mean, not if I'm being honest. I just suck at being deceptive."

"And what of your inability to speak to beautiful women?"

Shuu tensed again. "Good point. I mean. Tsubaki's not my type, but she requires people who have a delicate way of speaking and... that's not me. But I've never been afraid to share my honest opinion of you."

"No, you have not. Hence another reason why I would be wary of you 'talking me up,'" he said, good-naturedly smirking.

Shuu smirked. "Awe, you all worried that I'm gonna tell the flower maiden that you're a shifty motherfucker?" He grinned. "Maybe you are. But you're also responsible and democratic. And you think things out. You're not a bad guy."

Rajura seemed slightly taken aback by his words. "I..." Then he cleared his throat and took a step towards the building. " The sooner we're done here, the better."

Sliding up next to Shuten, “So, what does the oni say?” Nasutei hummed to him.

“Uh,” Shuten stammered, “Beans?” She laughed at him.

“Oh, look!” Shuu nearly shouted, “He returns with all of his blood, I hope?” Seeing Shin and Anubisu emerge from the building.

“Yes, with all of my blood - what on earth are you talking about?” He looked from Shuu to Rajura, who shrugged.

“Shuu was concerned you’d be swarmed by the mosquitoes,” Seiji explained.

Anubisu shook his head, “No mosquitos, no signs of anything in there except blood.”

“Dude, the windows are bleeding!” A long silence waited. “I wanted to make sure it wasn't yours.”

“No,” He answered slowly, turning to Rajura. “There's a lot of drying blood on the stairwell to the second floor.” 

“That's the floor that was bleeding!” Shuu insisted.

Rajura waved his exuberance off, “We are dealing with mosquitoes.”

“Well,” Touma started. “What if the mosquitoes are just mosquitoes, and what if the building represents something like a poison or a toxin?” Several confused looks met him, and Rajura waved Shuu silent again before he could get another rant started. “I know nobody understands me easily. So, the mosquitoes came out here,” he waved to the building, “and we were told that these buildings are filled with malice. So, these mosquitoes are little bloodsucking fuckers that also spread disease. What if they're just regular mosquitoes, and the building is the representation of the toxicity the mosquitoes can bring? How many people did I lose, raise your hand?” Shuu raised his hand. “It symbolic, kinda like the movies.”

“And I know if you ignore this shit, a skinny white virgin dies,” Shuu said, shooting a look at Ryo. He understood the reference enough to look insulted.

“My head is moving faster than my mouth. Like in the horror games, you have straight-up gore, and then you have symbolic stuff. So, if you go from that angle, this is an office building, and in modern terms, office buildings suck the life out of you, and then there are the mosquitoes which also technically suck the life out of you, and they spread toxins.”

Rajura then said, “What you're saying is we shouldn't go in.”

“We're gonna have to do something about this,” Touma shrugged.

“And the Oracle said we have to resolve whatever this is before we go after Yami,” Shin added.

“I think we have to detoxify this environment,” Touma concluded.

“With our limited resources, how do we go about doing that?” Rajura wondered.

Ryo chimed in, “Lavender and citronella worked for me.”

“Or, we could have Suiko just level the place,” Naaza added with a hint of sarcasm.

“What if there are people inside?” Shin asked, horrified. But, Naaza just shrugged.

“Purification has less of a chance of causing collateral damage,” Seiji said.

“All right, let's do this!” Shuu shouted.

“Shuu-san,” Rajura said patiently, “we're going to do a cleansing. It would not be appropriate to go in with weapons raised.”

Shuu flexed with a smirk, “I can't exactly put these away,” he tapped his arm muscles.

“Indeed,” the sarcasm dripping from Rajura’s voice withered Shuu’s excitement. “We need to go about this in the proper way, which is not to go in fighting,” Shuu smirked at him while he purposefully put his hands in his pockets.

“Perhaps He Xiangu might have some incense or herbs that we can use for a cleansing ritual,” Naaza said. “I need to go see her anyway.”

“That may be our best option right now,” Rajura agreed. “We should all go, as I don’t want anyone left behind here. Yagyu-san, if I may have your assistance keeping everyone together?” He bowed slightly to her. And although she was a little suspicious, she nodded. 

~~~

He Xiangu seemed to be waiting for them in her little shop. As they approached, her eyes crinkled in greeting.

“Honorable He Xiangu,” Shuu bowed to her, and she puffed up. “I was wondering if I could speak to you about something.”

“You can always speak to me.”

“We were looking at doing a cleansing ritual and a big one. Do you happen to have any incense or lucky charms?” Shuu asked.

He pulled out a box of cereal, “Like this?” She chuckled. 

“Ah, no.” Shuu shook his head. He caught the confused look on Naaza’s face. 

Putting the box away, still chuckling, she said, “Okay, so how big is this place?” When Shuu pointed at the Ivory Tower, her eyes got big. “Oh, I see. You're going to need big guns.” She turned around to rifle through some things, and all they saw was tufts of tail feathers sticking up. Turning back, she hefted a wooden box full of white candles on the counter.

“Yup, that should do it, but how much?” Shuu asked.

Cocking her head to the side, he said, “That’s the interesting thing. I was asked by a little girl with gray hair to gather them and to give to you free of charge. She seemed to think it would be worth my while to help you this way.”

“She's a wonderful child,” Shuu nodded.

“Very charming, yes. So, if you don't mind, while you're in there, if you find any relics, would you gather them for me - Amulets, talisman, holy water, strange fungus?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Shuu agreed and then translated for the rest of the group. 

Naaza stepped forward, “We can do that for you, and I have need to purchase some things for you when we return.”

“What do you need?” He looked curious.

“I need some basic alchemical equipment and supplies.”

Nodding, she answered, “I can gather that for you.”

Shuu picked up the box, and He called for him to look as she picked up her leg. She now wore tan leggings with several long, thin pockets. Shuu thought she looked so proud, “Oh, you got the pockets!”

“I got pockets. They're wonderful,” she agreed. “When I'm out and about off the ground and put them in my pocket.”

“I'm so glad you got your pockets.”

“Me too! I have asked for multiple colors.”

“Oh,” Shuu agreed, “make sure you get red; it's a lucky color.”

“That's a good idea! I could paint this whole place red,” He said, looking around.

Shuu hesitated, “Don't wanna get too lucky, people might not need you.”

She nodded, then shook her head, “I think people will always need me.”

Shuu chuckled, “You know, I think you're right about that. Thank you, honorable He Xiangu, I'll be sure to bring your box back to you.”

“Happy cleansing,” He waved as the other said their thanks. 

Once away from the shop, Rajura poked around the box, examining the white candles. “Amazing, 25 candles, and they were ready so quick.”

“The Oracle got it for us,” Shuu explained to the others.

“It’s nice to have someone like her on our team,” Touma said.

Ryo laughed, “We can sing happy birthday to Seiji with the candles.”

~~~

Entering the first floor of the Ivory Tower, Shuu pulled Touma along. “But, but… laptops,” he cried. 

The dried blood still littered the walls and floors. They poked around various objects and abandoned things trying to see what the people did here and if there were any clues to help them. 

“Rajura-san,” Kayura said, looking at the three elevators in the back. “Are these the same things that are in the black building?”

As he looked at them, he agreed, “I believe so.” So, Kayura pressed the button, and the doors opened. 

“Well, that ain't supposed to happen,” Touma said as he came up beside her.

“What was supposed to happen?” she asked.

“Well, with electricity, when you press the button, it opens the door, and you press a button on the inside, and it takes you up to a different floor. But there’s no electricity.” 

“Like cars that go up?”

“Yes, but not that fast.”

Seiji suggested to the group, “It’s probably not a good idea to use the elevators.”

Touma shrugged, “It's not the strangest thing we've seen here.”

“You know,” Shuu said, “I agree with Seiji. I really don't feel like being boxed in like a turtle’s pecker.”

“Shuu!” Shin scolded, as Touma said, “What?”

“It’s an old saying,” Shuu insisted, pointing at the Masho, “They should know it.”

“You do realize just how old we are,” Rajura snapped back.

“Rajura-san,” Kayura tugged on his sleeve. “I don’t want to go in the car that goes vertically.”

“We shouldn’t,” Seiji agreed with her. “It has to be some kind of trap.” Rajura agreed and directed everyone to the stairs.

Entering the stairwell, they all noticed the blood drying on the floor, fresh layers overcoming dried layers. Handprints on the wall smeared the blood. Fortunately, the blood didn’t cover the whole of the stairs, so if they were careful, they didn’t need to step in it.

“It smells like a fuckin butcher shop in here,” Shuu muttered. 

“Or a battlefield,” Rajura added.

Blood covered the landing to the second floor and stretched up as high as they could see. It covered the door and dripped from the handle, making it so no one wanted to touch it. 

Then, Rajura had an idea, “Shuu-san, hand me one of those candles, if you please.”

“Gladly.”

As he took it, he asked the others, “Do you have anything to light this with?” He mentally kicked himself for not thinking about getting something to light the candles before arriving.

A snap and Nasutei’s finger held a little flame. “That work?” She said with a smirk.

Rajura bowed to her as she lit the candle. He said a short prayer for purification over the candle, and slowly, the blood around him started to lift off the ground and disappear. Watching step-by-step as the blood disappeared, “This isn’t going to be quick.” Setting the candle down, he called Kayura over. “Please assist me in silent prayer to see if it goes faster.”

As Kayura folded her hands, the blood started to disappear faster, and after a couple of minutes, the blood they could see was gone. Rajura picked up the candle and opened the door. 

The scent of more blood filled their senses. The room wasn’t an office, like they expected, but a residential house, with a couch facing a television playing the static screen, photos on the wall with faces scratched out, and knickknacks all over the place. Across from them, where the kitchen would be, was a huge, gaping mouth with a long, red tongue hanging out. 

“Any idea what that is, Mr. Lovecraft?” Shuu asked Touma, who shook his head. They looked from the mouth to Kayura and Rajura, who were no longer having any luck praying over the candle. Nothing seemed to be changing in the room.

A small, crying sound caught Anubisu’s attention, then. In the corner, a small child, obviously transparent, stood crying. “We have company, he said softly, catching most of their attention.

“Oh, damn,” Shuu muttered.

Rajura muttered back, “Way to be comforting, Shuu-san.”

“Hey, do you speak English?” Shuu asked.

The child nodded, then pointed to the television. Messages started flashing on the screen:

“I’m so disappointed in you.”  
“Dad, I’m sorry.”

“Is that you speaking through the TV,” Shuu asked, noticing Touma looking uncomfortable. The child nodded as the messages and vitriol coming from the father got worse and worse. They started talking about kicking the child out, then about how he wished the child wasn’t ever born. No matter how much the child apologized, it didn’t stop.

Kayura saw the messages, even if she couldn’t read them, and decided to take action. She couldn’t stand how desolate the little boy looked. The tongue on the other side of the room had an indentation in it, perfect for the candle, so she grabbed the candle from under Rajura and went over. 

Rajura noted her determination and followed close. As he saw what she intended to do, he nodded. “It’s worth a try,” he told her softly.

As Kayura placed the candle on the tongue, it came to life, rolling up around the candle and eating it. Suddenly, the television turned off, and the boy vanished. They all took a deep breath as the oppressiveness disappeared. 

“Tenku-san, we couldn’t read the words, what was going on?” Rajura asked.

Turning sad eyes to him, Touma answered, “We went through a toxic office environment, now a toxic home environment. Abuse is abuse, but a kid shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“We may be presented with things that strike home. Prepare yourselves for attacks upon your spirit,” Seiji said quietly, noting several of the people in the room already looked like they had been attacked.

Touma looked at his friends, "Are we ready to try the next floor...?"

Shuu nodded. "This was creepy but, like, nothing impossible to deal with. Kinda gotta just remember that these are all metaphors or something."

"So far, this has all been toxic or rather, very unhealthy, environments. It just happens to be in a haunted house attraction setting because why not?"

"Why the fuck else would it be anything else?" Shuu chuckled, putting on a big grin.

"As much as I loathe suggesting it, we could speed things up by breaking into two groups. Kayura-sama for one group, and I for another, alternating which floors we go to," Rajura offered.

Shuu leaned quietly over and whispered to Rajura. "I'll go with Kayura. You worry. So, this way you won't have to." Turning to Anubisu, he asked, "What up, Hugh Jackman? You wanna come with me and Kayura?"

“Rajura was right,” Touma thought. Splitting up would cover more ground and thus speed things up. It made sense. There were eleven of them, five troopers, four Masho, and the girls. And twenty-five candles, "We can divide the candles up easy enough, but one group will be larger than the other. I think the larger group should follow Kayura, give her a little more protection." He shrugged, "Not sure if these... illusions, ghosts, or whathaveyou can hurt us, but they are creepy as fuck. We do know there are giant mosquitoes in here, and those will be an issue. More people to swing at them, the better."

Kayura frowned at Touma, though she understood his concern. “Touma-san, I am capable of protecting myself. I’m not helpless...” His reasoning was sound, but... “Please don’t feel obligated to go out of your way or put yourself in danger for my sake.”

"Oh, I didn't say you were helpless, you just don't look thrilled to be here, and I do not blame you. I'm trying to help you feel less scared."

Seiji leaned a little closer to Anubis and murmured, "Do you think it better if I stay with you or go with the opposite group? I think we need to balance the two groups out carefully, and you have more experience with such matters than I do."

Agreeing to go with Kayura and Kongo, but ignoring the incomprehensible part, Anubisu then turned to Seiji, “You should go with whichever group needs the most protection. You’re strong and can keep the group safe.” 

Then, to Rajura, “How do you suggest we divide the groups? Suiko, Seiji, Yagyu-san, Naaza, and Kayura seem to have gained the most attack power. Naaza and Suiko are our healers, and one should go with each group, even though they work well together. Who would you like to accompany you, and who for Kayura? The rest of us will divide as needed.”

"If no one objects," Rajura started, humming in thought. "Shuu-san, Anubisu, Naaza, Rekka, and Korin, you're with Kayura-sama. The rest of you will be with me."

“That sounds as reasonable,” Seiji said, seeing Touma and Ryo agree with him. He felt a small flash of relief that he’d be able to stay with Anubisu. Given their earlier discussions, doing so was both comforting and duty.

Anubisu nodded to Rajura, darting just a quick look to Seiji, "That's a sound break up. The groups should stick to even and odd floors, to avoid wasting time, and mark each floor as clear as we pass. We shouldn't get too far apart, just in case."

"Someone with a blade could carve an X or something on the side of the doors as the mark," Touma suggested.

“Whichever group finishes their floor first could wait in the stairwell,” Seiji suggested. “That way, we can share any new information we find and coordinate as we proceed upwards.”

“Although... it might not hurt to mark each floor. There’s no way we’re going to reach everything today. I’m sure we can find some markers or something to use.“

Seiji closed his eyes and reached for Thesan’s power. Yellow sunlight suddenly seemed to glow around him as he felt her warmth fill him, and he then stretched his mind outwards, feeling above them.

“A few floors above us,” he said, opening his eyes and glancing upwards. “Not immediately above us or the floor after, but above that there’s danger. Something foul that’s desecrated that space.”

Touma cringed, "Good to know."

“Let’s check the next two floors then reconvene to face whatever’s on the 5th floor.”

"Shall we then?" Touma looked over at Nasutei, "Got any lipstick on you? We could use that to mark the doors too." The look he received could have melted steel, but Nasutei just pointed to some of the pens lying on the table.

~~~

Ascending to the third floor, the group came to the same type of door as the second floor, an uncomfortable eeriness settling over them.

Upon opening the door, they were greeted by a single, massive room with a series of chairs of varying types - office chairs, reclining chairs, school chairs, and everything in between. The chairs were wet, but not with blood. Scattered all around the chairs were electronic devices - phones, tablets, and laptops. All the screens were on, displaying Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, and other social media platforms. Languages varied from device to device. 

On the otherwise plain walls were tacked pictures - presumably selfies, beautiful men and women of different ethnicities, celebrities that the modern members of the group recognized, fast cars, expensive houses, and jewelry.

"Social media, celebrities, and luxury items," Seiji noted as he looked around the room. "Toxic, unrealistic ideals, do you think?" Seiji steps forward, glancing around the room with his mace in hand, ready for something to attack, and peered down at the display screens for the different devices.

The devices whose displayed language Seiji could understand contained many vitriolic messages:

Why’d you rat me out, filthy bitch?

I can’t believe you wore that today. It makes you look FAT.

You’d have this purse if you’d just work the system as I told you to. Now, what am I going to tell the team?

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Seiji turned away. "Cyberbullying," he reported, gesturing to the devices with his free hand. Then, realizing he should be more specific for the citizens of the Youjaikai, he explained further. "Nasty vitriol and personal attacks shared via the Internet. Using quite offensive language too. The Internet has its upsides, but the easy flow of communication means humanity's worst impulses have free and easy reign." Nods met his explanation as the Masho went back to looking at various items. 

Shuu peered over the devices as well. "People can be mean as shit sometimes." Then, taking an opportunity, he went to inspect the liquid on the chairs.

"Do you think the liquid is a poison like the rain?" Ryo queried.

"Given everything we've seen in the building so far? Probably. I wouldn't suggest touching it," Seiji said.

Ryo gave Seiji a stunned look, "How did you know I wanted to touch it?"

Naaza gave Seiji a raised brow, then grabbed one of the pens off the table. He used the tip to try and acquire a sample. "Leave the testing and experimentation to the professionals, Rekka-san." What sample Naaza could get appeared clear and had no discernible scent. He turned the pen over, looking to determine the viscosity of the liquid. "Hmm..." Finding the results to be disappointing, he stood back up and flipped the pen over to prod at the keys of a laptop. He'd never interacted with one before, but, well, better safe than sorry.

Shuu's mouth became a thin line. "Ryo, no. Let Bill Yeep the Science Sneep over there handle it."

Seiji sighed. "Shuu, Ryo isn't going to know who that is. I barely know who that is."

Shuu threw up the horns. "Inertia is a property of matter." He quoted with a grin before going to inspect the photos on the wall.

"Spirits help us all, he's turned into an American," Seiji muttered.

Shuu shrugged. "I didn't have cable in my room at Uncle Chin's. Do you KNOW how much PBS I've watched this past year and a half?"

"And by contrast, how much has Ryo seen?"

Shuu, not looking away from the wall, hummed. "I guess you got a point. I think he'd like that show tho. That shit was the bomb. Way easier to understand than Toum- ... Is that mother fucking George Clooney?" He interrupted himself, pulling a magazine clipping down from the wall:  
GEORGE CLOONEY VOTED SEXIEST MAN ALIVE

“Can you please focus?” Anubisu said over the rambling of the others. “Naaza, is the fluid coating this room safe for everyone here?” 

Seiji blinked, then looked at the chairs unhappily. “I have an awful feeling that... liquid... might have once been people.”

Naaza’s piercing gaze flicked to Anubisu as he paused his poking. "Probably. Then again, according to Tenku-san, nothing in this place may be as it seems. I disagree with Korin-san's assessment; however if this place is meant to be metaphorical, why would they turn into whatever this is. My guess would be it's tears, but without tasting them, there's no way to know for sure."

He then went back to the laptop, toying with it again to see if he could make it do something. "And no, I will not be subjecting myself to this mystery; contrary to popular belief, I don't put just anything into my mouth to see what it is."

Seiji took a moment to give Ryo a look, raising his eyebrows as though to say, ‘See? You could learn something from Naaza.’

“Then, I wonder what the puzzle is for us to solve here.”

"That's not... nevermind," Anubisu said. Then, turning to the others, "Why not just turn off the electronics? Don't participate in it."

“That’s worth a try,” Seiji said and reached out to turn off the closest device. Seiji’s hands graced a cellphone, and with some trial and error (blast all of them being different), he turned it off. It was a relief to see the screen go dark. The messages on the glowing screen had been far too familiar looking.

Shuu nodded. "Yeah. Good thinking. Remove yourself from the situation. Wonder what the pictures are for, though..." He mused, reaching up and pulling some off the wall. "Maybe it ain't healthy to be comparing yourself to airbrushed people all the time."

“Or the trappings of supposedly desired wealth,” Seiji agreed, turning another device off.

Naaza, wanting to learn how these devices worked without being obvious, attempted to turn off the device himself. Unfortunately, he simply had no idea what he was doing. So mysterious!

Seiji saw Naaza fumbling with one of the devices and demonstrated how to turn one of the other devices off. “There’s usually a button all by itself,” Seiji said. “Hold it down, and a message should appear on the screen telling you how to finish deactivating it.”

He glanced at Seiji for a moment then nodded, helping to repeat the process for the other devices in the room. "Hm. I think it’s working. It feels...better in here now," he noted almost absentmindedly, staring at the devices. Could they take them when all was said and done? Would they be of any use to them?

“I wonder... Shuu, start taking those pictures down. We may want to consider burning them.” Shuu gave Seiji a salute, doubling his efforts to bring the images down, while Ryo fingered his lighter, waiting for permission.

And as the group worked to remove the photos and turn the devices off, the atmosphere seemed to lighten. The oppressive depression was starting to lift.

Shuu collected up the pile. "Any way to do this without it getting out of control?" He asked Ryo and Seiji before turning a smile to Kayura. "And how about you, Princess? Magic aura getting better?"

Kayura nodded confidently. She bent down to pick up one of the miraculous rectangles to assist in the cleansing process and read the message aloud.

He'll never want you. If you had bigger boobs, then maybe, but you're too skinny. He'll never like you. He likes me.

The priestess frowned. "...what is ‘boobs?’ This seems like such a horrible thing to say on such a wonderful device..."

“A slang term for breasts,” Seiji said calmly. “These messages are all cruel and vulgar, intended to hurt.”

He'll never want you. If you had bigger breasts, then maybe…

Kayura frowned deeply and watched closely as the others turned off the devices. She pressed the button on the side of the device until the screen went dark. "...how awful."

Seiji nodded. “Worst still, the Internet makes it easy to send messages. Those who have black hearts can easily marshal others to send hate, often overwhelming the recipient with a tsunami of evilness. The Internet is still very new, and the best ways to protect people are still being figured out.

Shuu snorted. "Sometimes, people are just nasty. But-" he said, setting down the pile of aesthetically pleasing kindling, "As Seiji showed, sometimes you just gotta step outta the place that's saying nasty things. Also, people need to stop worrying themselves over other people's boobs. Just ain't nunna their business."

Grabbing the metal garbage can from the use, Anubisu put it down near the pile. "Burn in that, and it won't risk burning everything." They piled some of the papers in, and Ryo gleefully lit papers of superficiality.

Kayura prayed as the papers went up in flames. Pictures of luxuries, celebrities... want, comparison, and greed continued to feed the fire. She sensed that the air was lighter now. She smiled with satisfaction. “Perhaps, with this... the spirits here can finally have some peace.”

Seiji watched the burning photos for a long while. Then he turned to Kayura. “Was this enough, or do we need to do more? We’ll need to wait for the others to face the enemy on the next floor.”

Kayura was thoughtful, mesmerized by the flames. She blinked and looked up at Seiji. "I think... it feels better in here, doesn't it?" She looked up at the ceiling, pondering. "...how dreadful did it feel upstairs, Seiji-san?"

The flash of insight Thesan had granted him returned. Seiji pressed his lips together for a moment. “It’s not the deadliest thing we have ever faced, but it’s vile and spreading malice where it can. We can’t let our guard down for a moment.”

The priestess looked back towards the door. "Can you do it again, Seiji-san? Can you look further up?"

“I can, but the range of what I can sense is limited, and I can’t do it as often as I’d like. I make direct connections with Thesan to sense what’s around us, and I’m not skilled enough yet to be able to check every floor. The connection is... rather intense and still very new,” Seiji explained unhappily. “We’ll want to be strategic in deciding when I should try to sense anything evil or profane. I think... two more attempts will be possible.”

"Then, it will be best to wait," Anubisu said, giving Seiji a nod. "If we're done here, we should catch up with the others." He waved for the others to exit. He took one step closer to Seiji, "It's good you can sense that."

“I’m glad we have a warning of what’s lying in wait. I just wish I could sense more. Most of these floors will be a mystery for us and I’m sure more dark foes await us.” Seiji couldn’t resist letting his arm rest against Anubisu’s for a few moments, feeling a need for a brief moment of human contact.

Kayura nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think it would be tactically sound to keep everyone together if Seiji-san senses something this amiss. It may take us longer to cleanse the entire building, but..." She took one last look at the room, smelling the burning comparisons in the trash can. "I think it will be a worthwhile endeavor."

Shuu, before tossing Mr. Clooney into the bin with his brothers and sisters, took out his phone to snap a photo of it. He could show Rajura later. "Oh." He whispered, after taking the picture. "Hey. Seiji. I have Wi-Fi." He murmured, pulling up his YouTube profile.

“There’s what?” Blinking, Seiji pulled his phone out with his right hand to confirm. Eyes widening, he looked to see what day his phone thought it was and then checked his email for any messages from family.

The men diligently go to their emails and apps but find they oddly won’t load at all, despite the apparent connectivity indicated by their phones. Shuu, however, sees a message notification in his texts. Opening it, he finds it’s from an unknown sender, its name displayed as a series of black boxes. 

“Who are you?” was displayed in Japanese.

Seiji let out a sound of frustration. “The building has Wi-Fi but no Internet connection,” he muttered.

Shuu shows his phone to Seiji. "Hey, look at this, I got a text. Should- Should I reply to it?"

“Maybe. I wonder if it’s from something in this building.”

Shuu mulled over it. "I'm going to reply. See what happens. 'My name is Shuu. Who is this?'"

“This is your Uncle. You’re late.”

Shuu showed the texts to Seiji. "I don't get it. I don't know what Uncle Chin would think I'm late for. I don't work at the hotel anymore... Just to see if it is him..." His big thumbs fumbled with the settings on his keyboard until he was set to the Chinese language. "What do you mean, Uncle? What am I late for?" The texts kept coming, now switching to Chinese.

“I know you’re under a lot of pressure, but you need to remember your promises.”

“It can’t be your Uncle unless he didn’t have your number in his phone. The first thing this sender asked was, ‘Who are you?’ and the personal touches came after you made contact.” Seiji looked down at Shuu’s phone with narrowed eyes. “I think something is messing with you. We need to check with the others and see if they’ve experienced something similar.”

Shuu wrinkled his nose. "Yeah... I guess you're right." He said, double-checking his contacts to see that, yes, his contact for his Uncle was still saved correctly in his phonebook. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he followed Seiji back into the stairwell.

~~~

The fourth-floor door exuded an anxious presence, one that might have been familiar to some, given the contents of the room within - a modern classroom with sixteen desks and a blackboard at the front. On it was incredibly complex and long-winded math problems.

Touma looked around the room. "Well... school is a pressure cooker of problems."

"Yes. I'm happy to be in more practical training instead of testing," Shin agreed. "Do you understand the math, Touma?"

Touma looked at the board and nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty intense shit. And the answers are wrong."

Rajura offered the wax tip of a new candle to Shin to light but frowned at the blackboard. "Is this the sort of thing they teach children these days?"

"Not usually this advanced, but yeah, something similar. Reading, writing, arithmetic, science, art, history... a lot of things are taught to kids these days." Touma answered.

"I wonder why the answers are incorrect." Shin walked to one of the desks to inspect it. At Shin’s approach, a shadowy figure appeared sitting at the desk. Its nondescript body was devoid of any distinguishing characteristics except for one thing - the mouth and eyes. They were mismatched between the three, and all looked to be cut out of different magazines. Shin waved a hand in front of the figure. "Can you see me?"

Touma watched Shin, then his eyes darted to the blackboard, wondering if this room would be like the last one.

"Maybe fixing the equations on the board will help resolve the anxiety." Shin searched the blackboard for an eraser or chalk.

"If we can interact with this... Fixing, solving, or just erasing it and giving them something easier to do." He shrugged. "Honestly, unless they're planning to be engineers, rocket scientists, or something like that, I'm sure most kids don't really need to know math this hard."

Touma looked over the math problems again. It'd been a while since he did anything this advanced. "What do you think, Shin? Should we try and solve it or just erase it?"

"Let's start with solving."

"May I?" Reaching past Shin, he picked up one of the pieces of chalk and used his hand to erase the wrong answers. Touma then began to write out the correct answers swiftly.

A figure appeared beside Touma as he erased and rewrote the answers. It was as nondescript as the others. He could hear the awful laughter of the students behind him while at the blackboard, knowing they mocked the figure that had tried to solve the problems earlier. It stood there with mismatched eyes and a deep frown on its face. 

Shin looked from the figure at the blackboard to the figures at the desks. "It's not just the stress of school itself. It's bullying as well."

Touma looked at Shin, the other um... students, then at the figure beside him. "Do you want help with this? I can try and walk you through the problem..?" He'd been bullied before for being smart, in a way he could understand how this might feel, not entirely of course but...

The figure's shoulders shook, and cartoonish tears started to fall from its mismatched eyes. It nodded in the affirmative.

Touma looked bewildered at the crying. “Oh, shit.. what do I do...?!” He panicked. "Um okay, okay, come on over." He erased the answer and handed the chalk to the figure. "Uhh, we can take it slow. It's fine. I know it's hard to ignore this crap," he motioned with his head to the other figures, "But can you just focus on me for a bit..? Those guys don't matter in the long run."

As Touma and the figure slowly and gently worked through these complex equations, Nasutei sighed. She was so proud of her boys at that moment. Touma wasn't the most emotionally observant man, but he had a good heart. She reached out and squeezed Shin's shoulders, thankful for his ever-solid grasp on the human heart.

Shin glared at the class. "Strong people lift others up, not bring them down. Rajura, are you ready to cleanse this floor?"

"More than ready," he said, offering the tip of a candle towards Shin to light it. "If you'd be so kind." The candle's flame was born from Shin's hands, casting a warm glow across the room. The figures in the desk started to look towards Rajura, rather than Touma, once the candle was lit.

The Masho furrowed his brow at the disturbing sight of mismatched faces turned towards him, but he refused to falter. Though for good measure, he shut his eye as he prayed over the holy light. The further Touma and the figure progressed in their problem-solving, and the longer Rajura prayed, the more the figures in the desks disappeared until there were none left.

The last equation was solved shortly after that, and the strange and vague figure stepped back from the board, fresh cartoonish tears dropping from its eyes as it moved to embrace Touma. Touma allowed the awkward embrace, patting the figure's shoulders softly, hoping that was the right response. It felt right. "You did well." He said in a low voice.

The figure wept on Touma's shoulder for a few moments before its body began to fade, the anxiety in the room dissipating. Touma looked at the group, "Should we rejoin the others? Or...?"

"Yes, let's. No sense in dawdling," Rajura replied, carefully extinguishing the candle to preserve it for another floor.

Touma opened the door from the 4th floor, allowing the others out ahead of him before joining them. Coming up from below, Seiji and the others waved. “Find anything interesting?”

Seiji nodded at Touma. "So, there's Wi-Fi but no Internet," he said simply. "And something is trying to mess with Shuu."

Shuu slid his phone back out of his pocket and handed it to Touma. "Something pretending to be my Uncle, we think."

Touma blinked a few times, "The router might need to be reset. And you have a cyberstalker?" He took Shuu's phone... then put it in his pocket and pulled his phone out. "Hold up a sec." He dialed Jun's number and put his phone on speaker.

“Your call cannot be completed as dialed!”

"Fucking shit balls!" Touma glared as he hung up the phone, putting the thing back in his pocket. He pulled Shuu's phone out and looked at the messages. "Yeah that's weird.. why did you reply to it?" He handed the phone back. "Anyone else have something like that?"

Kayura covered her mouth in shock. "Language," Seiji said automatically.

"Well, you got that call from Jun a few days ago. I replied just in the off chance it could be, like, any communication with home." He shrugged. "A stranger is better than nothing. But now I don't know what has my number and is making my texting service work."

Touma side-eyed Seiji, "Scold me later, Capt. Texas." He looked back at Shuu, "Okay... you tried texting anyone else?"

Shuu shook his head. "No. But that gives me a thought." He tried sending his actual Uncle Chin's number a text that says, 'Hey Uncle Chin. The Eagle Flies at Midnight.' in Chinese. "Let's see if it sends."

Shuu received an error: “Message cannot be sent.”

"So, it's definitely something trying to mess with us," Seiji said flatly. "As will be any other strange messages that arrive."

"Think maybe I should ask it some questions?"

"I'm not sure you should talk to it at all," Touma told Shuu.

"Maybe the building is just messing with our phones. Technology can be another form of toxicity." Shin suggested. Seiji nodded in agreement and decided to do what they'd done on the lower floor and turned his phone off.

"Okay, if you don't think I should, I won't," Shuu said. "But I am morbidly curious, so I'm going to keep mine on and see if it tries to make contact again. I'll just not reply unless you guys think we should."

"Just don't keep checking it every minute," Seiji suggested. "Alright, so we didn't have much trouble on our floor." He then summarized everything they saw and did, making sure to include mention of how limited his ability is to sense evil.

Touma nodded then summarized their little encounter. From what the figures looked like and the complexity of the math problems. How it was Shin who figured out it was bullying and Touma helped the bullied character solve the equations. "So, this leaves whatever that thing was you sensed earlier. We ready for a fight, then? Or should we skip it and go back later?"

"There's no way to know what lies after it or if it'll let us just pass by. For all we know, it'll attack us or pursue us. I don't like the idea of leaving an enemy at our back." Seiji replied.

"Alright, let's do this then." Touma agreed.

With the group reconvened, they faced the fifth floor. Seiji smiled as Kayura ready herself, withdrawing the two magical swords she’d learned to summon. The evil seeping out from behind the door was so strong Seiji could almost smell it like the foulest odor in the world. Readying his weapon, he bowed his head briefly, silently asking Thesan for her blessing and guidance.

Thesan's presence graced his mind, and Seiji's eyes snapped open as he turned his head to look at Nasutei. Yellow sunlight seemed to surround him, trailing after him as he moved. "Nasutei, you can open the door from here," he said urgently. "Focus on it, and you will be able to will it open."

“Eh?” Nasutei replied. “You... want me to laser it open? Seiji that doesn’t seem very safe.” He seemed so confident in her, though, and Nasutei stood back to ponder this problem. “How could one open a door at a distance, and without using their hands?” With a sigh of frustration, she was about to tell Seiji to tie a rope to the door instead, when a small, ethereal hand appeared in front of her. “Oh! ...O...kay... that’s new...”

Things were getting stranger by the hour. “Could you... open the door, please?” She tried. On command, the disembodied, ethereal hand moved to the door. Nasutei mentally commanded it to open, and it did so without hesitation.

The atmosphere inside the room spilled out into the stairwell. It smelled of old blood, sweat, and oddly, stale coffee. The inside of the room was a dimly lit cube farm full of hunched over figures. The carpet was covered in miasma. In the middle was a much larger figure with wild yellow eyes and long, spindly arms that ended in thin claws. It clutched paperwork in its hands.

At the back of the room was another gaping mouth, it’s tongue lolling out just like the previous with an indentation for a candle.

“YOU’RE LATE,” bellowed the creature. It threw the paperwork in the air and started clawing its way to the door.

Shuten, seeing the immediate danger to his comrades, rushed to meet the creature, pushing Nasutei out of the way, he had to get her out of harm’s way first. He struck the monster under the chin, flipping it backward away from the door. 

Snarling, it looked back up at Shuten, almost offended that it was stopped. Now that Shuten was much closer to it, he could see more details of it. It was only an approximation of a human from the waist up and rose to loom over Shuten. It had no lower half, instead almost seeping upwards from the stained carpet beneath the monk’s feet. The carpet itself sagged, wet and filthy, and each step only served to increase the horrid smell of the place. 

All around was a sea of cubicles, each with a figure hunched over their desk. A collar with a heavy metal chain connected the figure to its desk.

“Buso!” Shuten heard Shin shout to summon Suiko.

“WORKPLACE VIOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED,” it bellowed.

The firm determination Shin exuded as he readied his yari surprised Shuten. Shin knew he was the only one with his armor, the most likely to fight and not be hurt by these creatures. It was his duty to protect the others. Summoning his new power (and hoping they worked with the armor), Shin threw fire at the creature, determined, but still sorry he had to hurt it. He saw Seiji, Shuu, and Ryo join him, ready to fight even without their armor. 

Together, Seiji and Ryo attacked, Seiji driving the creature right into Ryo’s blade, just before Shuu jumped, screaming his rage as he yanked handfuls of hair out of its head. The creature echoed the scream in pain, flailing to grab him.

“Stay,” Anubisu hissed to Kayura, pushing her towards Rajura. He snuck behind Seiji, using him as a distracting shield when the creature took another swipe at Shuu. To Seiji, he muttered, “Get ready,” as he slipped under the flailing arm to stab the creature in the side, dragging his blade around the torso. The creature screamed again, striking at the source of the pain, at Seiji. It was stopped by a blast of purple lightning, knocking it back away from everyone. Kayura smiled at protecting her friends.

“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in with HR!” The creature bellowed, causing the figures in the cubicles to hunch back, but the Troopers didn’t.

Rajura echoed Anubisu’s words to Kayura, “Stay,” as he slipped behind the line of cubicles, playing a short melody to catch the working figure’s attention. 

“Don’t touch my boys!” caught all their attention as Nasutei shot out a blast that caught the creature off guard. Her frustration at not being able to help matched Touma’s as he kept drawing and relaxing his bow so as not to hit one of the others. 

“Heh, heh, heh,” Shuu laughed as he got up. The creature started to move only to be shot by a fire blast from Naaza. “You hit like the guy who dumped me!”   
“You no longer need to work for this monster, break your chains, free yourself!” Rajura cried out as the figures broke free of the haze of mindless doldrums and stood at Rajura’s command. They screamed their displeasure at the creature, igniting the other sets of cubicle workers to rise up with them.

Shuten used the clamor to hit the creature with his staff into Shin’s yari. Seiji hit it again, leaving the path open for Ryo to cut off an arm. Shuu punched it square in the chest. As it doubled over, Anubisu jumped on the creature’s back, reaching around to slit the creature’s throat, nearly decapitating it. As he dropped down, he let his body weight twist the creature’s body, so the splatter of blood missed most of the Troopers, only catching Shuu. 

As the oppressive atmosphere began to lift, they started calming down. Nasutei checked over each of her boys and the Masho, particularly Shuten. Shuu was mouthing his distaste of the blood, while Shin and Ryo laughed. She caught Seiji watching Anubisu clean his dagger, only to have him look away oddly. She’d have to check that out later. Her Shuten looked over it all, showing effort to calm down. She knew he loved battle, even as he strove to a different path.

As the figures faded, they left behind their cubicles. Rajura suggested they look for any items that could help them for He Xiangu. They found pens, papers, calculators, and other standard-issue stuff… until Rajura came upon a curious necklace. A stylized oxhead looked back at him, and it reminded him of his new comrade, the one currently running his mouth. 

“I’m pleased with how you handled that,” Kayura said at his arm, sounding quite pleased.

He looked down at her smiling face. “It was simply a strategic move,” he answered. 

“If you say so,” Kayura conceded, going off to find Shin and light a candle to finish clearing this room. She really enjoyed it when Shin created flames because they smelled so good. Right now, his fire smelled like fresh baking bread, and her stomach rumbled. She carefully placed the candle on the tongue of the mouth, and it again ate it. 

She turned to see the more sensitive members, like Seiji and Shin, sigh or waver at the release of the oppression. 

As Shuu used some papers to clear off the blood, Ryo came up to him. “So, are you going to copy your butt?” Ryo joked.

“Hell no, this picture costs a dinner and a movie,” Shuu answered, waving over his body. Ryo looked confused for a moment before he flushed with embarrassment. Shuu went back to de-goring his clothes. “How many times do I need to see Aster in one day?”

“It’s a good look for you,” Rajura said as he came around the cubicles. “Maybe she likes dirty boys,” he finished with a leer.

Shuu wiped his pants, gathering just enough blood to flick at Rajura, “Oh, it looks like you need to get laundered too, and my hair doesn’t get tangled.”

The raw indignation on his face at a mere few drops of blood made Shuu laugh. Rajura reached back, grabbing a stapler and hurled it at Shuu, hitting him in the head.

“Ow! Fuck!”

“You should not be throwing things at allies, Rajura-san,” Kayura chided as she ran up to Shuu to see if he was okay. 

Shuu smiled through his pain for her, “I can take it.” Kayura huffed at him.

As Nasutei shook her head at the antics, a strange sound was heard – Naaza laughing.

~~~

On the sixth floor, Shin stood in front of the door. They were splitting up again since Seiji didn’t feel any malice coming from the next few levels. They would pool their forces for the next significant threat. They waved the others off as Shin turned the handle. 

As the door swung open, there was nothing. Literally nothing. A vast void beckoned, promising nothing and everything. 

Shin called a spot of fire to his hand to see if anything reflected, yet nothing did.

“Maybe we ought to just skip it,” Touma suggested. 

The others agreed as Shin closed the door. Rajura sighed, “Well, that’s one floor we don’t need to worry about.” They followed the next group up, passing them before continuing up the stairs.

“Rajura, I have forgiven you for smacking me in the head with the stapler,” Shuu called out.

“I'm so glad.”

Shuu smirked hard, “Yeah, but now you have to deal with the fact I found a picture of George Clooney and I'm going to show you the Clooney when he was voted the sexiest man alive by People.”

“What people?”

“People!”

“You can't just say people, what people?” Rajura snapped, ignoring some of the snickers from the Troopers.

“People!”

Holding his hands up, “Fine. Whatever. Just show me.”

Shuu pulled out his phone, “Hold on. I gotta put the creepy text away. My magic rectangle can only have one thing open at once.”

“It's not that magic, then is it?”

“Shut up. You hit me in the head with a stapler.”

“And?”

“I'm going to have a fucking bruise, and it's gonna look like I have three eyes, and you only have one.” He said while opening his app. “You hit me in my magic karmic third eye.” He turned the phone around and showed Rajura the picture.

An eyebrow went way up, “So this is what constitutes as sexy in your time?”

“Yes,” Shuu said smugly. “He was voted this by People, and there's a lot of people who think that because he looks like a dashing gentleman, he’s sexy.”

“I'm not really that impressed.” Rajura sniffed, looking slightly offended.

“I think he's only into women, just saying.” A devilish gleam came to Shuu, “And I don't think you had a chance with him.”

“I-“ Rajura cut himself off. “Wow.” And he walked away, continuing with the others.

Laughing, Shu opened the door to the seventh floor, and buzzing filled the stairway. “Oh gross,” Shuu yelped, seeing the four mosquitos drinking from a bloated body. 

Sensing the new, fresh blood, the mosquitoes spread their wings and rushed the group. Shuu barked a laugh and ran to meet them, the others following. His mace whistled through the air as he swung and drove the bugs back. Kayura drew her star swords, sneaking under Shuu’s mace, and drove the mosquitoes back. Then, as they regrouped, Naaza flipped his hand and created fire. The singing and crackling their wings filled the room. 

Enraged, the mosquitos jumped back at the group, disfigured wings barely holding them aloft as they dove to the group. As a flying dagger took out the lead, Shuu punched another, splattering the guts, red raining down. Ryo rushed and sliced the third, and Anubisu’s blade buried itself in the last. 

Giggling, Kayura said in the sudden quiet, “That was fast.” 

Anubisu pulled his dagger out of the first mosquito and just looked at her as if to say, don’t tempt fate. Seiji then handed him his other dagger, him giving a small smile in thanks. 

Shuu slung his arm around her and distracted her, “We’re good, chica!” 

~~

Moving to the ninth floor, they saw the other group advancing to the tenth floor. Once they saw the door boarded up to floor eight, they understood. Seiji noticed the blood seeping from under the ninth-floor door before he reached for the handle. He was glad he was wearing his hiking boots. As heavy as they were, in times like these, they were a blessing. 

The whole room inside was coated with a thin layer of blood. It was almost like a sink overflowed, and everything was wet. He heard Kayura squeak as Anubisu pull her back, and he was glad. They were not wearing proper shoes for this. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Shuu said. “I’m already covered in blood and bug guts. But,” he stuck a finger in Seiji’s face, “if I get hepatitis from this shit, I'm gonna be so pissed.”

They sloshed through the blood to the only item in the room, a small, squat table holding a single book. Seiji stopped Shuu from touching the book, and instead pulled out the small knife Anubisu gave him. “It could trigger a trap,” Seiji said. “Watch my back.”

“I got you, man,” Shuu agreed, moving to watch around.

Seiji opened the cover, reading the words. It looked hand-written, a beautiful script in Japanese, surprisingly. He read a little, then summarized for the others, “It looks like a ritual for a… familiar?” He wondered. “It lists out ingredients, steps, and waiting times. I think it’s for us.”

“Dank ass loot,” Shuu mumbled. “Grab it; we can drop it in Touma’s bag later. Let’s get out of this mess.”


	8. Chapter 8

Touma opened the door to the tenth floor. Inside, a long, stone-lined hallway greeted them. Huge, gothic windows looked out onto a skyscape without ground to be seen. At the far end, a statue of a heart rest, pierced with a dark dagger in the center.

“Shall we gents, and lady?” Touma said.

Rajura nodded, “The obvious answer is to pull the dagger out.”

“But, we should be careful with traps,” Shin warned. “I can go first.”

Waving him down, “I had another thought. Yagyu-san, can you do that thing you did with the transparent hand to check for traps? Perhaps reach all the way to the dagger?”

“That's a good idea,” Nasutei agreed. “Let me see how far I can stretch this.” She concentrated, and a ghostly hand appeared before her. Slowly, it stretched out, about ten feet before going no further. “That looks to be it,” She said.

“That’s far enough and better than we could hope,” Shuten smiled at her.

As Nasutei led the way, her hand tapped various points on the walls and brushed the floor. It was slow going, but they reached the end of the hallway without triggering any traps. Her ethereal hand reached up and hovered over the dagger. “Should I do this?” She asked.

Rajura nodded, and Shuten smiled at her and said honestly, “I have faith in you.”

The hand gripped the dagger, and slowly it slid out. The effort caused Nasutei to sweat and pant as if running until the blade was free and resting in her hand. It was beautiful – a solid piece of obsidian, with a handle wrapped in leather. It seemed far too delicate to be useful but exuded great age. But, she had the feeling it wasn’t meant for her or anyone here. 

After exiting, they passed the dagger around and, of course, Touma had to test the blade – on his finger. Obsidian can form an edge far sharper than any metal, and it cut through his flesh without effort. Shin frowned at him and slapped a bandage on his finger, telling him to be careful.

Rajura suggested they move on. Just as they got to the twelfth floor, he could hear the hint of a roar from the floor above. He couldn’t place the sound correctly, but it wasn’t animalistic. He hoped the others fared well, wanting to believe Seiji wouldn’t allow them into a situation far more than they could handle.

Inside their own room, a spotlight hovered over a single chair with a figure tied and limp. “That's incredibly suspicious,” he muttered, feeling the distrust seeping out. “This is definitely a room we need to cleanse.” 

“Perhaps we should light the candle before we go in,” Touma suggested.

“That's a good idea,” he muttered and took out a candle. Shin passed his hand over it, and the flame appeared, along with the scent of peaches. Nodding his thanks, he led the group in. 

Suddenly, hundreds of eyes open up on the walls, watching and judging. 

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Nasutei held up her hand, pointing it like a gun, ready to shoot her lasers. She joined Rajura, and Shuten backed them up. 

Rajura took a look at the figure in the ropes. He wasn’t struggling, but the blood on his wrists showed it happened not long ago. He unsheathed his dagger, watching the eyes for danger, but they were focused on the candle. “How interesting…”

He used the flat of his blade to tip the figure’s head up. It was the same cartoonish figure they saw elsewhere, with the large, dissimilar eyes and gaping mouth. Still, it seemed this figure wasn’t where it should be, so he dropped the head and cut the bonds. The figure dropped forward before disappearing altogether. 

The eyes closed, and the dangerous feeling passed.

~~~

With floor 11 having nothing in it, the other group continued to floor thirteen. 

“Lucky thirteen,” Shuu muttered. Ryo and the Masho looked at him funny, but Seiji nodded. The Japanese didn’t think thirteen was unlucky, unlike their American family and friends. 

Shuu opened the door into a large auditorium. The seats were filled with figures in black, their faces covered in white hoods with comically drawn smiling faces. Each one turned to face the group. The anxious feeling permeated the room. The lights on the stage shone on six chairs, as if waiting. 

“Okie dokie then,” Shuu said.

Kayura broke away and went up to one of the figures, waving a hand in front of its face. It repeated the gesture as Anubisu pulled her back. She frowned up at him but stayed close. 

“I think we need to go to the stage,” Shu pointed.

As they went down the aisle, Naaza said, “Enough chairs for all of us.”

“We’re expected to take our throne,” Shuu agreed, noticing how uncomfortable Kayura became at that word. He bucked up his courage to protect her, “You know what, I've still got the highest constitution of all of us. If something bad happens, let it happen to me. I'm going to go sit down.”

“Shuu-san, I don't think you should be throwing yourself into danger like that, and Rajura hasn’t apologized to you since throwing that thing at your head,” she told him.

“I've already forgiven him. It's alright,” He waved it off.

She stomped her foot, “That’s not the same thing! I'll see what I can do about it.”

“It's not a big deal. I'm gonna sit down and worst-case scenario, it does me a hurt, and everyone else is fine.” Shuu went up, Ryo trailing behind him, and sat in the third chair from stage right. Some of the audience started clapping. Testing a theory, he stood up, and they stopped. Sitting down, they all realized they needed to sit in the chairs, as uncomfortable as it was. 

Kayura looked up at Anubisu and went to the stage. Naaza followed her directly, and Seiji and Anubisu followed. While the others sat, Seiji poked around the back curtain, finding nothing but a black, brick wall. Going up to Anubisu, “Shall we join them, spring the trap?”

Anubisu turned from exploring the corner of the wing to Seiji, “It seems we have no choice, let’s sit down.” He waved Seiji forward. Seiji sat down next to Ryo, and Anubisu sat next to him. The clapping intensified, but by no means reached a crescendo.

Kayura sat forward, “Onii-san, I think we’re out of order. Can I sit where you are?”

“That’s an interesting idea, let’s try it,” he responded, willing to try anything that helped them get out of here as quickly as possible.

Kayura and Anubisu stood, but she paced in front of the chairs. “It could have something to do with our ages…”

Shuu chimed in, “Physical ages or how long we’ve been around? Because if it’s physical age, you go on the end, if it’s how long we’ve been around, I go on the end.”

She suddenly looked unsure, “I don’t know… We can try both?”

Shuu smiled, “You go on the end first.”

“Onii-san, do you mind?” Kayura said uncertainly.

Anubisu got up and whispered in her ear, “You’re doing good,” as he moved to the end of the line as the oldest.

When the new order didn’t work out, they tried another and another. Shuu knew he was the youngest and saw the audience stand and applaud when he sat on the end, the same as they did when Anubisu sat on his end. They reordered again. 

As more of the audience stood, Kayura began to realize the order, “It’s a rainbow (sorry, onii-san).” Although they were missing the yellow, the colors of the armor went red (Ryo), orange (Shuu), green (Seiji), dark/blue-green (Naaza), purple (Kayura), and black (Anubisu). 

The whole audience applauded before fading out and left the area clear and anxiety-free. 

~~~

The mosquitos attacked as soon as Shuten opened the door to floor fourteen. He reacted instantly, spearing one of them on his staff, throwing the body into the others. But, one got through, sinking it’s long needle-like protrusion into his neck, siphoning off his blood. 

Shin took a swipe at the bug, aided by Nasutei firing upon it. She couldn’t help but be mad at something sucking off her man. But, neither worked until Rajura stabbed the bug, laughing at how simple the solution was. Sometimes the answer didn’t need a magical attack.

Touma, in the meantime, took out another mosquito as Shuten, in his anger, destroyed the final one on his own. 

With the group calming down, Shin saw to Shuten. Nasutei rushed over, worried for him as she held his arm and watched the skin heal. Shin healed him quickly, and they were able to move on to the next floor.

~~~

Naaza barged into the next room, only to find a quiet room with a hornet nest on the ceiling. Fortunately, it was already abandoned. He hummed, thinking.

“Oh god, no,” Shuu cried when he saw the nest. 

Ryo chuckled, “I want to poke the nest with my sword.”

“Perhaps you should let me do that since I know what I’m doing,” Naaza suggested. But, as he poked the nest, only a penny dropped out for Ryo to pick up. He shrugged, “At least I have the nest for He.”

“Can I whack it?” Shuu asked.

“No.”

~~~

Although floors 16 to 19 were empty, the group joined together on floor 20.

Holding onto the obsidian dagger, Nasutei approached Anubisu, “I think this is meant for you. Not making any judgments, but it just feels this should be yours.” She held out the dagger.

Anubisu wanted to take it, but recognized how valuable it was, “Are you sure?” He asked, and she nodded. He took it and felt the connection. It fit so well in his hand. “What makes you think this should go to me?”

“It seems like you could make the most use of it,” she said simply with a shrug.

“Thanks,” he answered. “But, if it seems like it resonates with another more, I’ll pass it on.” She smiled indulgently at him. 

At the same time, Rajura held out the pendant he picked up for Shuu. “I think this is meant for you.” 

As Shuu took it, he felt the power, “This is freaking awesome!” Across the hallway, he saw Seiji gave the book to Touma and watched it get stuffed in his bag.

“I think we ought to stick together on this one,” Rajura insisted.

“I agree,” Touma said. “And I think we ought to light a candle prior.”

“You were right before,” Rajura agreed, “But, that will make it difficult for me to do anything.” He handed the candle to Nasutei. “Yagyu-san, I trust you to light this when necessary. You can do it the fastest, and you have the clearest head here.” He bowed slightly. Nasutei agreed.

Although Seiji sensed a bit of manipulation in Rajura’s words, he ignored it to open the door. Water, brackish seawater rushed out, making Seiji stepped back a pace, but he held his ground. After the rush, they all looked in, but it was so dark.

Anubisu saw what the others couldn’t immediately: an octopus holding four people by the neck, just waiting for them to arrive. Although the water seemed to stay in the room, it seemed impossible to get to the people without wading into the waters. 

Once his eyes adjusted and he could infuse the room with light, Seiji could tell these people were drowning or had already drowned. Their bodies were waterlogged and slightly bloated. They look like people, unlike the other figures you've seen in this building. Although, they have a slight yellow glow to their eyes, and they are not struggling in the octopus's grip. Seiji felt his stomach turn as he looked at the figures clutched in the octopus’s grip. “Those people aren’t alive,” he said uneasily, “but I don’t think they’re just dead.”

"Define ‘not dead.’” Anubisu asked. “Do you mean just a body or an undead something we're going to have to fight?"

“They’re bloated like they drowned, and they’re completely limp,” Seiji explained, gripping his mace tighter. “Their eyes are glowing, though, so I worry that their bodies may be controlled by something.”

Anubisu wanted to say, “You and I played this game before, you lost. Your friends suffered at the sword created from your power,” but he held his tongue. "If they're truly being controlled, regard them as the enemy. Most likely, they are dead, and we are just helping them on their way to their next life."

"Shin-san," Shuten said softly, "This feels very much like your realm of expertise. This is not an arena of combat we are as well versed in as you are. I will defer to you in this. I will ready myself to charge the creature if it presents an immediate threat to us... or if you give me the word."

"If this is like a normal cephalopod, the arms can regrow. It normally takes a long time, but who knows with this world. They're also extremely intelligent. Perhaps I can communicate with it.” Then, to the octopus, “Hello. Do you understand me?" Shin started walking towards the octopus.

“Who speaks with me?” the octopus responded, drifting closer to the door. Its suckers glowed with an eerie blue light. It floated quietly in the water before Shin.

"I am Suiko no Shin. May I ask who I am speaking to?"

Drifting closer, the octopus asked, “What is Suiko no Shin? I am Drowning.”

"It is a title. A part of this armor I am wearing. Are you called 'drowning,' or do you mean you cannot breathe?" Shin glanced at his friends. "It says it's Drowning. I believe it’s the octopus’s name."

“I see. So the clothing you wear is called ‘armor.’ Interesting.” The octopus neared the entrance to the room now though it made no aggressive movements with its free tentacles. It blinked large and intelligent eyes at Shin. “I am Drowning. That is what I am called. Why are you here, Suiko no Shin?”

"We are here to cleanse this building. 'Drowning' is a word used for creatures that need air as much as you need water. They were likely asking for assistance."

“I know what Drowning is, Suiko no Shin.” It sounded upset. “If you are going to assume I am stupid, then we will not converse any further.”

"My apologies. I do not mean to offend you. I know how intelligent cephalopods are. May I ask why there are humans in your grasp?"

“The humans in my room were already drowning. I am merely holding onto them. They spoke some things I did not understand, but they did not struggle. They accepted their inevitability.”

"Guys, it says the humans were already drowning." 

"You sure about that..?" Touma asked.

He then turned back to the octopus, "Drowning-san, how did you come to be in this building? Can we help you leave?" Shin shrugged at Touma, "I do not see why it would lie."

“I was... something else, for a time,” it said, floating silently before the threshold to the room. “Then, I was Drowning, and these humans were in my room.” It seemed to ponder Shin’s last question for a few moments. “I have not given thought to leaving.”

"Will you let us help you? Wouldn't you rather be free?"

“Hmm? Free?” Drowning was silent, then murmured, “and how would you accomplish this?”

"We have a purifying ceremony that involves burning candles. I believe you also have to let go of those drowned humans."

Drowning regarded Shin oddly, its tentacles writhing in the water that stopped at the threshold to the room. “Candles do not belong in the water, Suiko no Shin. How do you plan to purify this room with a candle whose flame will be snuffed by this water?”

Shin turned to his friends. "Does anybody have an idea how to purify the room if the candles cannot be lit in the water? Perhaps just releasing the humans will be enough." (my keyboard is starting to die)

Shuu nodded. "Might be where to start. Maybe if the bad vibe lets itself go on its own, we won't have to force it out with the candle. Like. Shit could be a metaphor for letting go of toxic behavior in the self or like... somethin' ... I dunno."

“Otherwise, perhaps your helmet could create an air bubble in which the candle could burn while in the room proper,” Seiji added. “Releasing the bodies sounds like an excellent start.”

Shin nodded and turned to the octopus. "I think you have to let go of the bodies."

“I am their anchor. You would have them be aimless?” asked the octopus.

"Yes. An anchor can provide stability, but it can also prevent one from moving on. I believe it is time to let go."

“Ah, I see.” Drowning stared deep into Shin's eyes, enveloping the entirety of the threshold. Its eyes, black as the deepest depths, held a strange regard for the human. After a few silent moments, the octopus swam backward, loosening its grip on the bodies and letting them float freely. “You are very wise, Suiko no Shin. I will not impede your purification.”

"You have my gratitude." Shin bowed. "We can begin purification. Maybe it will work just outside the door."

"Are you able to control the water and create an air pocket or something?" Touma asked.

Shin shook his head negative. “But,” Shin looked forward into the water-filled room, head tilted slightly in consideration. "I wonder," he murmured softly, recalling Seiji's suggestion. They could at least test the idea out first before lighting a candle. He removed his helmet, taking a moment just to feel the weight of it in his gauntleted hands. Then, he slowly pushed the helmet forward, past the threshold into the water. Keeping it there for several long seconds, more than enough time for water to rush in if it was going to, he removed it, pulling it back to himself, and held his breath as he waited to see if water would fall out once it was no longer immersed.

“Hmm? Intriguing. Suiko no Shin, you are quite intent on this purification.”

Shin smiled when nothing fell from the helmet, and looking inside showed no sign of water. "Kayura, Rajura," he said, turning and showing them the dry interior, "I think Seiji's idea will work. Would one or both of you accompany me into the room? I can hold my helmet steady over a candle while you purify the room."

Rajura nodded, then looked over to Kayura. "Together, then?"

Kayura nodded, casting a worried glance at the water. It had to be done. “I’m with you.”

The Masho took the candle Natsuti held and waited for someone to light it before holding it carefully in the curve of the helm. "On your word...Shin-san." Kayura said.

"If anything happens," Shin added in a lower voice, "flee immediately. I am best suited to deal with this foe should it attack us." After giving Rajura and Kayura both serious looks, Shin nodded, turned around backward, and held his helmet out so a lit candle could be placed underneath it. The doorway would be awkward, but the process should be manageable if he entered the water slowly and backward.

The candle was lit before undertaking this strange journey. The group had hoped it would be safe under Shin’s helmet. Upon entering the water, Shin felt the familiar pressure of the ocean, though strangely, he found he could breathe. Drowning floated silently beside him, large and imposing though it made no aggressive moves. It merely watched him with dark, intelligent eyes.

Kayura followed dutifully behind, her clothing and hair becoming soaked. She had taken a deep breath before entering the water and shock showed on her face when Shin did not do the same. Shin was walking carefully, the priestess casting a worried glance to Rajura.

Rajura let out a quiet sigh and stepped into the water next to Kayura. And he'd JUST washed his hair, too. He nodded at the girl, keeping pace with them both and taking in an eye-full of the giant sea creature looming above them.

As the group neared the altar, Kayura looked up to see the released bodies floating above them. She shivered but kept up the pace. The octopus drifted alongside them, watching intently. When Shin was within reach of the pedestal and turned around, Kayura’s held breath gave out, and she panicked for a moment, gulping in what she thought was seawater, only to find... “Rajura-san,” Her voice was murky, suppressed by the water. “We can breathe in here...”

The older man let out his own held breath in a short laugh. "Of course. Why would I assume otherwise?" He started to shake his head but stopped when he realized that it would require too much effort. "Let's get this done." Closing his eye to begin a prayer, Rajura left the defense of himself and the ancient to Suiko.

Shin watched Drowning with a calm gaze, not wanting to appear challenging in any way but also taking care to be alert for any sign of aggression from it or the bodies it had been holding. He placed the candle on the altar, protecting the flame with his helmet. 

Kayura bent her head and concentrated on her prayers, firmly calling for the terrible pain in this room to dissipate. Her wish, along with Rajura’s, sent a single ripple through the water. Drowning’s tentacles moved with it, mimicking the tides of real oceans.

Tendrils of inky blackness descended from the floating bodies like clouds, swirling in a black vortex in the middle of the room. As if circling a drain, the ink started to disappear, and the water in the room began to drain away, pouring out into the stairwell.

Kayura looked up from the altar once the waterline was below her shoulders, turning to find the giant octopus still suspended as though the water remained.

Lifting the helmet, Shin placed it back on his head and bowed to Drowning. "The spell I used to understand you before has worn off," he said to the octopus, "but if you can understand me, please know that it appears the purification ritual is complete. Is there anything we can do to help you?"

When the water started gushing out into the stairwell, Naaza quickly started up the stairs, not wanting to get doused with gallons of seawater. "I'd suggest the rest of you move up if you aren't interested in a saltwater bath." Seiji quickly followed Naaza, as did the others. Touma moved quickly to follow the others, keeping his eyes on the door for Kayura to come out safe. Shuu, however, had been unceremoniously shoved by the wall of water and careened down several flights of stairs. 

Kayura turned to make her way towards the door but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the octopus start to move. Shin gave Kayura and Rajura a quick look to make sure they were safe before heading for the doorway, wanting to keep watch over Drowning until the octopus was gone.

In a motion fluid, frightening and beautiful, the octopus pushed itself through the threshold, tentacles bursting forth like a spray of seawater. Drowning floated to the center of the stairwell, regarding the building and the people around it. Drowning’s long tentacle reached out and snagged Shuu by the waist, hoisting him up high and over the open center of the stairwell. Dragging him close for inspection, the octopus seemed satisfied and dropped Shuu off near where he started.

Shuu, gasping, decides he will never cook calamari again.

"You okay, man...?" Touma asked Shuu, with concern on his face. That did not look like a fun time.

Seiji edged past the others who'd joined Naaza in standing higher up on the stairs and hurried up to Shuu, keeping a wary (and somewhat shocked) eye on the octopus. "Are you injured?" he asked, bending down to check Shuu over.

Shuu coughed a bit, having been winded some from being squeezed. "I'm fine. I'm good. Cough That's one way to take a shower." He wheezed, shaking his head to send beads of water out. Looking up at Drowning, he gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you, Hentai-Bro. I will never forget your kind deed."

Ryo let out an alarmed gasp. "Shuu, maybe... don't potentially annoy the giant octopus which enough arms to crush most of us all at once?" he suggested, sounding slightly ill.

Touma sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face now, "Yup. Shuu's fine."

Rajura placed a hand at Kayura's back to keep her standing as the water drained to keep her from being swept away. "I think...I think we're safe. Let's quit this place and rejoin the others." Sloshing through the water as his clothes and hair clung to his skin, he let Kayura go first before going through the door himself. Then he offered the bearer of Kongo a look of concern. "Shuu-san, are you alright?"

"Eh. I'll live. That was wild. I guess I'm kind of clean now…"

As Kayura walked, she wrung out her hair but dashed out once she saw Shuu he picked up. “Shuu-san! Shuu-san, are you alright?!”

Nasutei stood at the ready, clearly intent on protecting as many of the men as possible. She had placed herself between the octopus and the boys, waiting. Drowning simply regarded them silently before turning to swim downwards and, presumably, towards the exit.

Taking a deep breath, Anubisu addressed the group. "Perhaps now would be a good time to see what time it is. We don't want to be caught here after dark."

"Or maybe head back to the apartment for a bit? I'm sure you guys want some dry clothes," he looked at Kayura, Rajura, and Shuu. "And we'll need to do something about food at some point."

“Twenty floors is a good start,” Seiji added. Touma nodded.

"And we can make sure the floors we cleared stay clear when we return tomorrow." Anubisu agreed.

"Anyone opposed to just stopping for the night then?" Touma looked around at the others.

“I think we’re ready to leave,” Seiji said.

Rajura subtly moved his hair in front of his missing eye as he removed the patch to wring it out. "I would not be opposed to stopping for the day, but I'm more than willing to keep going as well. What about you, Kayura-sama?"

Kayura’s hair was a sopping mess, and her robes were drenched. With a sigh, she hung her head over the stair railing and wrung out as much as she could. “I can continue... I’ll just be terribly soaked....”

"Let's just stop for the day," Touma urged. "If we continue, you run the risk of catching a cold."

Kayura bowed to him, dripping. “I appreciate your concern, Touma-san. It’s my duty, however. I don’t mind.”

"I don't know about all of you. But I’m ready for a sandwich and a nap." Shuu said, deflating. "If a hard choice needs to be made, I’m making it now. We weren't gonna do this whole building in one bam, you know."

"Maybe we got to find out how close to dark it is first. But, I'm inclined to agree with Tenku, we can't risk anyone getting sick." Anubisu said.

"And your duty, or whatever, shouldn't include risking your health any more than it already does." Touma insisted.

The elder Masho nodded. He wasn't about to argue if everyone else wanted to put more floor-purifying on hold. "Very well. I'd suggest dry clothes before getting everyone fed, then. I'm sure the dryads must be making a killing with how often we're using their services."

“What about the apparatus Diya attached to the apartment?” Kayura asked.

Nasutei was busying herself with helping wring some of the boys out and looking over the railing. “We might have a working washer and dryer setup now. And... I’m wondering where Mr. Octopus floated off to.”

“Why don’t we head straight to the bathhouse?” Seiji suggested. “That way, we won’t need to backtrack should the laundry facilities not work. I’m also curious if they know of a place to buy ingredients to make food.”

"Not a terrible idea. While some people bath, the rest of us could go get food and stuff.” Touma suggested. “Oh, and see if the soldiers are home. I wonder if they went out to dig those tank trenches they mentioned before?"

Nasutei was following along behind the boys, trying to help wring them out. Most of them were some degree of soaked, even if they managed to avoid most of the water. “There has to be a grocery store or something. Some other way to get food.”

“And even if we can’t find an outdoor grill, I’m sure we could rig something together.” Seiji gave Nasutei a bland look. “I’ve seen some... creative attempts... when visiting family in Texas.”

Nasutei giggled. “Does it involve tin cans and gasoline?” Touma chuckled.

Seiji grinned. “Metal shopping carts, large metal drums, wheelbarrows, and on one occasion, a toilet. I attended a public festival once, and one of the events was essentially to come up with terrible ways to cook various meats.”

Nasutei stared at him. “I’m simultaneously terrified and fascinated.”

“Yes, we didn’t actually eat anything being made unless we knew the person and trusted that their setup had been properly sanitized.” Seiji thought back. “The toilet rig was somewhat clever, as the tank was full of ice and cans of beer. As well as being completely horrifying.”

“Seiji, remind me never to go to Texas unattended.” Luckily for Nasutei, most of her body had escaped getting wet. Her socks and shoes were soaked and sloshing with each step she took.

Kayura left a nice, wet trail everywhere she went. The little priestess was incredibly impressed by how well Rajura bounced back from the water. He knew he was handsome. Her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed, scurrying along ahead of the group.

Seiji laughed again. “That sort of thing is extremely rare,” he assured her. Texas takes its food quite seriously, I assure you.

Anubisu wrapped an arm around Kayura’s shoulder, “Lean into me if you are cold.” As the group reached the bottom floor, the level of light outside had significantly diminished. Sunset was well underway. Kayura happily leaned into her older brother, even if she wasn’t cold.

Handsome though he may be, the one-eyed Masho found some sense of relief in the fact that the water hadn't made his kimono transparent. He only hoped that the saltwater hadn't ruined it; having to resort to modern era clothing wasn't an idea he was comfortable with.

Seiji glanced at the sky. “We should split up to try and avoid anyone being out after dark. Those who are in dire need can head to the bathhouse, and the rest see about food.” Pulling out the money purse, Seiji pulled out enough pesos to cover everyone who needed bathing or laundry service.

"That's a good idea. We have our phones now, and we can use the flashlight option on them if it gets darker soon. Should keep a few things at bay-I hope." Touma agreed.

"I intend to pass by He Xiangu's shop on our way back. I have a few items to pick up, provided she's still open," Naaza added.

“Go with Kongo-san,” Anubisu told Kayura. “you need the bath. And if you agree, Yagyu-san, I will assist you.”

Kayura looked over the Masho. “You seem to have avoided most of the water, haven’t you?” she mused as he smirked. “I hope the dryads have a screen for efficiency.”

“I wouldn’t mind fresh clothes and a quick wash,” Nasutei said, looking down at herself. “I’m more concerned about the food situation... Seiji, how much do we have left?”

“148 pesos,” Seiji said after taking a brief moment to calculate.

"Not much." Touma crossed his arms. "We'll just have to be careful."

"Shuu and I did find potatoes in the market, maybe that's the grocery store..? I'm sure we can ask the dryads."

Seiji nodded thoughtfully. “We’ll ask them. In the meantime, the rest of you can fetch food and Naaza’s supplies,” Seiji suggested. “I’m a bit, well...” Voice trailing off, Seiji gestured to his own soaked, clinging clothing. Anubisu smirked at Seiji; wet wasn't a bad look for him, but it wasn't the best.

"Yeah, man, go wash up. You're fine." Touma laughed. 

As the group passed the bathhouse, Kayura bowed to those who were not partaking. “I hope to see all of you again soon and safely back at the apartment.”

Nasutei winked at Touma. “You behave yourselves, okay?”

"Do we ever, though?" He grinned.

Nasutei rolled her eyes and helped guide Kayura into the bathhouse. Inside, the dryads were in awe of something Aster was wearing. A necklace with a delicate white chain, the pendant of which was an intricately-crafted tree with many colored jewels acting as fruits.

Columbine and Anemone turned to see the girls walk in. “Oh! You’re out late! Young lady, you’re soaked! What happened?” Columbine walked around Kayura, picking at the girl’s sopping wet robes.

“Ah, well, it’s a long story, I think. May we dry off here, please?”

Aster nodded with approval. “Sure thing, sweetheart. Look, we even fashioned a partition!” The partition in question was a Frankenstein amalgamation of many materials - blackout curtains, sunscreens for cars, tarps of varying colors, and a few metal folding screens used to section off elevator doors. All of these materials were fashioned together by deep green vines.

“Ta-da!”

Shuu smiled. "Awesome, no more wait. So. Um... I have a question... is there anything we can do about these stains? It's okay if no." He said, indicating the brownish rusty blood and viscera stains that had started to set into the fabric of his clothing long before his sudden, high salinity shower.

Columbine sauntered up to Shuu and examined his shirt. “You know, sweetness, we don’t judge here, but I hope whoever you were with when this happened was into it. I think we can take care of it!”

“Oh, how terrible,” Aster crooned, winking at Shuu. “Heracles has to disrobe.” 

Shaking his head slightly, Seiji interjected. “It turns out there are some rather unpleasant things in the new building. We’ve started dealing with them, but it will take time.” Seiji began to disrobe as well.

A somber Rajura glanced at Shuu to gauge his level of discomfort. But, Shuu was doing a remarkable job standing his ground. Though, if that was just the confidence that came with still being clothed was to remain seen. "Our beefy hairy friend actually finished the beasty off. I was just unlucky enough to be in the... splash zone... but these are the only clothes I have, and I don't want to be without them, you know?" He said, unbuttoning his shirt and being reminded of his oxhorn necklace. "Oh! Heh. Would you look at that? We're New Necklace Buddies." He smiled at Aster.

Seeing that his friend seemed to be doing just fine for the moment, Rajura disrobed, eyepatch and all, and slipped into the water wordlessly. The entire time, he was careful to make sure that his hair fell over the missing eye or that his back was turned to his fellows.

Seiji got into the pool and started bathing. It wasn’t hard to miss how Rajura turned his back to everyone, but Seiji understood wanting a few moments of privacy. He quietly turned away from the other man and focused on scrubbing away the sweat and salt from the unexpected bath earlier.

While Aster was distracted by Shuu... in general... Columbine was busy picking up all the clothing to be laundered. With a flick of her wrist and incredible dexterity, she managed to fling the clothing at her sister Anemone with a resounding whack!

“You’re such a crabapple!” Anemone spat, but there was no venom in her voice. 

“But I’m your favorite crabapple!”

"Your necklace is pretty cool," Shuu commented. "It’s like that whole 'tree of life' thing from Viking legends and stuff?" The entirety of Shuu's understanding of Norse mythology came exclusively from video games and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"Hmm?" the dryad purred, touching the delicate necklace on her chest. "Viking? Oh, I don't know. It was so pretty, though, and I've been saving for a while. You like it?"

"Yeah. I don't know much about jewelry, but from my not-expert positions, it looks well made..." and then a thought dawned on him. "Does it purify water like the one I bought for Shin, or is it just to look and feel sparkly?"

Aster gasped and cupped her cheeks in her hands. "Aww, is he your lover? The auburn one with the sea-green eyes? Oh, he's so cute, Heracles. Is he your Iolaus?" The other portion of his question seemed to be glossed over for a second before the dryad regained her senses. "Oh! It's just sparkly! I'm a bit of a magpie, I think."

While chuckling softly at the discussion between Shuu and Aster, Seiji grew curious about the necklace and swam over, hooking his arms on the side of the pool. "Where did you find the necklace?" he asked Aster.

"Hmm?" The dryad shifted her weight languidly and regarded Seiji with warm eyes. "Oh, Adonis likes it too? Well, I got it from the jeweler in the warehouse district to the west. His pieces are pricey, but they're gorgeous!"

"We split everything three ways," Columbine added, bringing back the first basket of laundered clothing. "I got a cloak, myself. Anemone bought a hair clip!"

Seiji's cheeks went a bit red at being called Adonis, but he pushed on. "Would it be alright if I tried a little bit of magic on it?" he asked. "It wouldn't do anything to it at all, and really, I'm just wanting an excuse to practice since these abilities are so new. I'm curious if there's any magic embedded in it."

Aster touched her chest in faux embarrassment. "Oh, you want to practice magic on little old me? Well, sure. I can't say no to a handsome man wanting to practice his abilities!" She removed the necklace and held it out to Seiji. For now, Shuu was spared from the dryad's attention.

Reaching up, Seiji took the necklace and offered Aster a soft thank you. Then, carefully setting it on the ground so he couldn't risk dropping it, he used his sense to detect any magic around. 

A strange extra sense burrowed its way into Seiji. His peripherals detected something in the other room attached to the bathhouse. Columbine had brought the first basket of laundry from that room. Anemone was probably using magic to clean the clothing. Transmutation. The necklace itself, though, seemed to be utterly mundane. Beautiful, but non-magical.

Picking the necklace back up, he offered it back to Aster. "Thank you," he said, bowing his head slightly. "It's exactly like you said. Could you tell us more about this jeweler and the warehouse district?"

"Are you looking for a piece?" she asked, donning the necklace again. "Between you and me? I don't think you need one, sweetie." She winked at Seiji and stood back.

"The jeweler's name is Aziz, and his shop is in this old metal building with a door that rises vertically, I suppose like the housing for the Hobarts? Anyway--" She flipped her hair, her namesake flowers blooming in green locks. "He sells the jewelry he makes. He's tall, very handsome, dark skin, dark hair... Very talented."

Columbine scoffed at her. "Aster, you're drooling."

"I am not!"

"The warehouse district is just like it sounds - lots of buildings used for nothing but storage. Some demons run around in there, or something. They don't bother us after we showed them what-for the last time we were there."

Rajura kept to himself during the exchange but listened in out of curiosity as he washed the salt from his hair. When it was adequately divested of shampoo and conditioner, he kept his missing eye concealed as he swam over to look over the basket of newly laundered clothes, hoping his eyepatch would be among them. He hurriedly tied it back on, a small bit of tension released as it went back into place.

Seiji backed away from the edge of the pool to rinse off one more time. He kept a discreet eye on Rajura, waiting for the other man to finish dressing before leaving the pool himself to find his clothing. He brightened some as he remembered the gi waiting for him back in the apartment and resolved to change into it as soon as possible. Just the idea of having something different to wear was incredibly comforting. 

At Aster's question, Shuu produced a noise deep in his chest that could only be described as 'the sound a frog might make when the alligator snaps its jaws shut around it.' Shin wouldn't appreciate the implication! But before he could come up with what sequence of words could defend Fishy from the uncomfortable implications Seiji had, maybe blessedly, saved him from having to go any further. 

Quietly, knowing he had now successfully managed to talk to the dryads for maybe ten minutes this time before making a total ass of himself (a new record), he sunk deeper into the water to wash the salt out of his hair and observed Rajura being delicate about his own. His first thought was that it had to be uncomfortable having a sopping wet curtain of hair plastered to your face before he realized that the hair was covering his bad eye. Ah, Shuu thought. Poor guy probably didn't want to show off the hole in his head. While Shuu wasn't squeamish, he supposed he could understand where Rajura might be coming from. Dude was a pretty boy and probably really used to pulling the ladies and stuff. Maybe having lost one of his eyes was a point of hurt pride? Deciding not to call literally any further attention to himself, he just quietly scrubbed away and hoped everyone would just forget he was there.

The Masho pulled himself out of the water as soon as he'd finished with the patch and dressed quickly. Though he refused to invade her privacy, Rajura did kneel close to the makeshift partition to speak quietly to the young woman he hoped was near it. "You did well today, Kayura-sama. Try not to linger too long in the bath. I think Shuu-san is probably excited to be able to cook something finally, and I'm curious to judge his culinary skills."

“I won’t, Rajura-san.” Kayura murmured. She shifted to be closer to him on the other side of the partition, and he could hear the water sloshing. She kept her voice low. “...truthfully, Rajura-san... that means a great deal to me to hear you say that.”

Nasutei said something, but it was too quiet to hear, and Kayura responded, “—Oh, yes I am, Nasutei-san. Rajura-san, we’re going to get dressed. I’ll be finished in a moment. I think... I think I’d like to help cook!”

He snorted a little at the mental image, keeping a small smile all to himself, "I'm sure he'd appreciate your help." Then he stood up and, after thanking the dryads for their help, went outside to wait for the others and watched the color fade from the sky.

Seiji got out of the water, as well, and dressed. After a brief hesitation, he also thanked the dryads and stepped outside. 

“Rajura,” Seiji murmured in greeting as he joined him. He stood a respectable distance away, close enough for conversation should Rajura desire it but not so close as to make it necessary.

The man nodded in greeting, neglecting to call him either by Korin or his birth name. He stood in companionable silence with the warrior as he watched the sunset for a time before he spoke. "You and Anubisu seem to be getting along well."

Seiji inhaled slowly, tempering the shiver that went up his spine at Anubisu’s name... and the memory of his decisive kill earlier that day. “Yes, it is surprising for us as well, but in this time and place, we have been able to find common ground on many things.”

"Despite outward appearances, Shuu-san and I seem to be in a similar situation. Although, I don't think he's so much surprised as he is pleased and confused at the same time," he smirked a little to himself.

“Shuu often finds himself in such a state of mind,” Seiji chuckled. “Still, he is quite cunning. Merely impulsive, and he tends to stumble over his blind spots once they are revealed. Beyond that, though, he wears the mask of a fool but is not one himself. He is genuinely as cheerful and optimistic as he appears to be, yet carries wrath well able to punish those who have erred. His clan will be quite surprised by his method of leadership when he takes his place, but they will find his way is a good one.”

Seeing Seiji leave... and therefore leaving him alone (the girls on the other side of the partition might as well be in Russia for the amount of help he could call on them for), he'd have to think about why he was all a fluster this time and talk to Aster. Another time, after he had the chance to ask someone who the fuck Iolos was because he only got about half of the Greek Mythology references. He knew Heracles because of a sister who loved Disney movies. But he didn't know why Seiji was being called Adidas! What did sneakers have to do with it? 

Ahk! He'd didn't want them accidentally teasing Shin the next time he was here. It was bad enough that he got it from Hibiscus. The poor guy was just too damn polite, though, and he'd just suffer the awkwardness in silence, and he didn't want the idea of getting to take a bath to be something that his friend would come to dread. But right now was not the time. He'd come back better armed with information! Yes! 

And so taking advantage of the dryads going off to coo over all of Kayura's hair, he slipped out of the water and dressed with the briskness of a champion snooze-button-pusher. He'd been trying to be quiet in getting out of the bathhouse without the dryads spotting him, but it caused him to eavesdrop on Seiji and Rajura inadvertently. At Rajura's comment, he nearly outed himself and made his presence known, but Seiji began speaking before he could, and it felt like a fist had clenched down hard on his heart. Seiji really thought those things about him? Seiji was a no-bullshit kind of guy. He didn't believe in flattery, and Shuu had always felt that Seiji would likely be the first person disappointed in him. Seiji held himself to such high standards Shuu couldn't help but think he must look so sloppy in the other's eyes. But to hear the stark faith Seiji had in him made his eyes prickle. Needing a minute, he slipped around the corner to the alley to compose himself before he joined the others.

Rajura threaded his fingers together in front of him, oblivious that he was being listened in on by none other than the topic of conversation. "He does have a way of...making you feel at ease around him." Even though he thought the conversation was between himself and Seiji, he remained somewhat guarded with his words. "I've enjoyed trading crude barbs with him with the unspoken understanding that, in the end, we are still...friends?" The Masho tilted his head as he pondered, then scoffed. "Strange times."

"Made so by a strange place," Seiji commented. He caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the faint glow of magic surrounding the talisman Shuu had found and donned in the tower dart around the corner. It seemed Shuu had overheard them speak. Mentally reviewing the conversation, Seiji shrugged internally. None of it was untrue nor cruel; if anything, it may have been bolstering for Shuu to hear. Still, if Shuu preferred pretending he hadn't heard any of it, Seiji would follow suit. For now.

What in the Blue New Jersey Devil Fuck? Now Rajura had nice things to say about him? What Twilight Zone Rod Sterling shit was this? Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the brick of the wall and let himself slide down until he was squatting, small and quiet, in the shadowed alley. These weren't hurtful things. They were nice. Too nice. They made him feel things and prod at something that made him feel bad. Like little tiny toy soldiers fighting a big, angry badger of hurt and insecurity and doubt into his self-worth. 

And it was nice. It was nice to hear that Seiji didn't think he was the weak link in their chain. That Rajura, who probably trusted others about as easily as he could digest chocolate- (Nice one Rei, thank you Rei. Mental hand shaking) felt just a little less uptight around him. Was there an award for that? Shuu Rei Faun, Recipient of the ‘Made Friends with the Bitchy Neighborhood Cat Whose Human Says They Never Like Anyone Award?’ 

Holy shit, feelings were a lot. Lots of feels. Eyeballs sweating a little bit. He took a minute to try to get himself back together and scrubbed his eyes on the back of his palm before standing up, taking a peek around the corner to see if the other two seemed to be still engaged talking to each other, and then mosey on up, standing to his full (such as it is) height. "Hey, guys. Girls are probably almost done." He said. He didn't want to tell them he'd been eavesdropping on a private conversation.

Seiji nodded in greeting. "I'm glad to hear it. We should begin our return journey sooner rather than later. I'm pleased you were able to escape the dryads intact," he added, teasing.

Shuu puffed up his chest slightly and then deflated. "Don't tell Shin?" He wheezed in a high and whining voice. "Like, YOU of all people understand the feeling of can't I go anywhere without this happening? Right?"

"We'll have to tell him something, so he doesn't walk in there and is shocked to be dubbed Iolaus." Seiji shook his head. "Shin knows Greek mythology even better than I do. He'll know what that means."

Rajura gave Seiji a look of understanding of the statement. "Perhaps this isn't the most appropriate time to ask, but...are you interested in Aster? Knowing what you want from her might make things simpler when it comes to you losing your tongue every time you step foot in the bath house."

Shuu's brows raised, and he began, "Oh, so, you know!? Why're they calling you-" Rajura had started talking at the same time as him and realizing he was interrupting, he clammed up and listened. 

"Interested? Like. Do I think she's attractive?" He asked, kind of confused. "I mean, I have eyeballs. She's fuckin' gorgeous. But I don't really expect anything from her. Aside from maybe, later, because I have to regroup my forces, a private chat where I just explain that like, jokes like that are off-limit on Shin because she just might not know where his boundaries are and while a little playful ribbing is all in good fun I don't think she would genuinely want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. She seems nice at heart, and I don't want either her or Shin to feel bad, y'know?"

Rajura tilted his head towards the heavens as he let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, are you interested in pursuing her, you idiot."

Shuu kind of just blinked at him a bit. "Holy shit, you just made me remember a Greek Story! Seiji! Seiji! Who was the like, the kid who wanted to fuck the sun god, and so he flew too close to the sun with wings made of wax? And so, they melted, and he ate ass and died?"

Seiji blinked. "I think you mean Icarus? He and his father escaped captivity with wings made of wax, but Icarus died because pride led him to fly too close to the sun. He didn't want to do anything with Apollo specifically."

"Really? Huh. Well, anyway, it's kind of just like that. Aster is hot, and I am..." He paused, thinking about the best word to use. "Compact." Continuing: "But it's not even really about looks. She's really cool, and I could probably be friends with her. But I don't think I'd want to chase her. She's nice and probably fun. But I'm like Icarus, man. Or maybe not. I'm more like what I thought Icarus was like. Anyway, if I catch feelings, it'd just be like the wings melting, and I'd have to eat ass and die. I'm not saying she probably wouldn't be super fun to spend time with, but I think I'd let my feelings get the better of me again."

For a moment, the man looked about ready to pop a vein at the incredibly off-topic story, but when Shuu finished, he seemed much less inclined to smack him for being obtuse. "Hmm. So, if I'm interpreting this correctly, you wish only to be friendly, not bedmates, temporarily or otherwise."

Shuu steepled his fingers and inhaled, oh no. He was going to have to be blunt. How to look this man in his one god damn eye and explain to him that he was not the tag 'em and bag 'em (cringe) sort?

"Because Shuu is concerned that he and Aster might ultimately wish for different things from such an encounter," Seiji added, finishing the translation. "A well thought out concern, I think."

Thank gods for Seiji, who could word-make-good. He indicated his agreement with Seiji's translation through gesticulation, waving at all of him as if everything Seiji said and did make total sense. Seiji laughed at Shuu's sudden flourish, shaking his head in amusement.

"I understand," Rajura nodded, both at Shuu's explanation and Seiji's. Perhaps more so than either of them realized. "Then, would it not be prudent to establish that boundary with Aster, so that she no longer makes you so tongue-tied?" Then he smirked a little. "Or do you enjoy the attention just enough to let it continue?"

“Let what continue, Rajura-san?” Nasutei and Kayura emerged fresh from the bath, the priestess sporting a hairstyle foreign to her. The dryads waved them off merrily. “Are we ready to return to the apartment?” Kayura asked.

Nasutei sauntered over to Shuu with a grin. “Shuu, guess what?”

"Chicken butt?" He threw back with absolutely no hesitation. "Okay, what?" He smiled. He knew he'd have to talk to Aster and establish that boundary... but not tonight. 

An ethereal hand floated into his view with one finger extended. It floated up to Shuu’s face and pressed its finger gently against his nose. “Boop!”

Shuu grinned. "I see. Clearly, it is your wish to be tickled until you pee your pants." He chuckled but then straightened up. "Don't worry. I'm charging up my tickle cannons to make Touma pee first."

“We should get back, then,” Seiji said in an amused voice.

“Watch out, Shuu,” Nasutei replied with a mischievous grin. “Who knows what else I can do.”

~~~

Touma hoped the market would still be open. It wasn't said that there was a curfew, but things came out at night. He glanced in the direction of the sun.

"We should still have time if we don't get distracted," Anubisu said, coming to walk with him. "And Rajura won't let Kayura and the others take too long either."

"My mind just races sometimes." He shrugged. Upon reaching the entrance to the marketplace, Touma could hear dokkaebi bantering and see some of the lanterns lit along the stairwell. "Shall we then? I think we should try to get food and get out, and we still don't know just how dark it needs to be before it gets sketchy out here." He glanced at Anubisu.

"What would Kongo like? He seems like he wants to cook for us."

Touma chuckled, "Honestly? There's only a few things Shuu won't touch as far as food. We should be fine. He'll be more concerned about keeping the food a constant temperature more than anything."  
Touma looked around to see if he can find any kind of food at a glance. "Ah-ha!" Maybe it was all his time in the foodie paradise of Osaka, or grocery shopping alone, but there was food! Touma led the others over to the stand. "Here we go."

The dokkaebi at the stand puffed up his chest in pride. “Best finds! Whole basket thirty!”

30 for a basket. 123 - 30 = 93. "We could get one basket or two, and be okay. But it'd be slim in the money after that."

"Rajura has a setup for a flame, and if we have a wok, this will make a good set of meals. And, we'd have a few days to make more."

Touma nodded. "One basket of a mix of everything, please." He looked at the dokkaebi. If he remembered right, there were still some rations back at the apartment as well.

The dokkaebi grinned and took the cash, filling the large woven basket with as much food as could fit. “Best purchase! Eat more tomorrow, yes?”

"I hope so, or very soon after." He said, taking the basket with a smile.

As they were walking away, Anubisu said, "It would help if we could add a bit of meat to the meal, but I'm not sure I trust what they have here. I'd prefer to hunt if there were game."

"Hm. We might just be going vegan for a bit."

"Maybe we should look for beans or another form of protein then. Sorry, Shuten," Ryo suggested.

"Or tofu, maybe?" Touma answered.

Shuten winced. "I am sorry to be such a picky eater. I cannot stomach beans."

"Then don't eat them, it's fine if you don't." Touma shrugged.

Sighing, Shuten said, "I know that it doesn't bother you all. But it feels like such an odd thing to be particular about."

"Tofu seems like a reasonable alternative," Shin agreed with him, suggesting looking for some.

"If there is some tofu, that would be preferable in my case. It's never made my tongue feel odd or my face rashy." Shuten nodded, offering to help Shin look. 

"We should go back to the apartment. It's getting late," Anubisu said, wanting to hurry this along.

Touma nodded, "Let's go."

“I need to stop at the apothecary shop,” Naaza said. He held out his hand, “I need some of the money to get my equipment.”

Anubisu debated whether just to give Naaza the money or go with him. Finally, he gave Shuten 30 of the remaining coins, opting to avoid unwanted contact, "Go with Naaza to get his stuff, and I'll take the rest back to the apartment. Try to keep his purchases to a minimum.” He ignored Naaza glaring at him before turning away.

As Shuten fell into step alongside Naaza, the green-haired man glanced at him with a curious expression. "Come to make sure I don't meet with a terrible fate, have you? I suppose trying to fight a jianshi with a bundle of supplies would be rather troublesome."

Shuten smiled slightly. "More or less to make sure your supplies don't get broken should you have to reduce a Jianshi into a bubbling puddle."

"How thoughtful," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Then you won't mind carrying the lot on the way home."

Shuten's smile faltered for a moment, and his brow wrinkled slightly. "What... did you say you purchased again?"

Naaza gave a lackadaisical shrug. "I asked He Xiangu for basic alchemical equipment, and she said she knew exactly what to do and that it would be available for me after our time in the tower. So I suppose we'll both have to wait and see, but, hmm..." A thought came to him, and he frowned. "It may have fragile items within. Please do be careful with it," he fidgeted a bit. "I've been looking forward to finally getting some real work done."

Shuten sighed. Fantastic. Thank the spirits that he had a perfect body and spacial awareness. If he broke one glass vial or jar of some obscure insect jelly, he was sure he'd find out just what it was like to need to sleep with one eye open.

The snake glanced over at Shuten, but at his lack of comment, he fell silent. As they arrived at the small stall, Naaza gave the shutter door a knock, hoping the crane would answer. 

After a few moments of shuffling inside the repurposed food truck, the shutter opened. “Oh! You’re back! I was beginning to worry about you.”

This was one of those societal norms that left the Masho internally puzzled. Worry about him? Why? Probably because it would mean a loss of coin, he decided. "It's a huge building to cleanse, but we've gotten about a quarter of the way through it without too much trouble."

The crane tilted her head. “Oh, I see! So the candles are working, then? You dispelled the octopus?” He Xiangu turned and started pulling several small wooden boxes off the shelves around her. “Before I forget, here are some alchemical items like you requested. Glass containers, some herbs and flowers, azoth - be careful with that - bluestone, chalk, plumbago, and salt! How does all that sound, hmm?”

"I can work with that," he nodded, eyeing the boxes. "It would seem the candles are working, yes... Although I can't speak for the octopus. How is it that you know about it? I was under the impression that no one knew what was inside the tower."

The crane tilted her head. “It flew by here in a flash not too long ago. A little bit before the sun started to set. Startled me. It was quite large!”

"Ah. I was wondering if it would exist outside of the building. I guess that would be my answer. I wonder where it decided to float off to..." Naaza shook his head, dispelling the train of thought. "How much will this cost me?"

“Thirty-five, if you please. And it floated off that way, as far as I could tell.” The crane fanned her wing out in the direction of the west, towards the apartments and the black building. “It was headed that way before I lost sight of it. It’s awfully quiet for something so large.”

The Masho frowned, placing the coin on the counter. "I've only thirty pesos, but I did take a sample of a strange hornet's nest in the tower. It dropped odd random items when hit, like coins from other lands and some piece of clothing that I would debate whether it was something you could wear."

The crane fluffed up in curiosity. “Oh? A hornet’s nest sample? Yes, please! I would happily take the sample and thirty!”

He took out the chunk of nesting, placing it on the counter. "Excellent," he smiled, exchanging the items and picking up a few of the packages to hand to Shuten. "Seeing as you volunteered, you can carry the less delicate ones." Naaza turned back to He Xiangu. "Thank you; it will be good to finally set to work."

He Xiangu plucked up the nesting sample and placed it on her shelf. “I’ve got experiments to run on this! Happy crafting!” After bowing to Naaza, the crane grabbed the cord for the shutter and pulled it closed.

~~~

Touma opened the door for the rest of the party, the basket of food still in his arm. Shuu was going to be so excited to cook something, and it had been a while since any of them had a good home-cooked meal. So yes, Touma was looking forward to it too. He was also curious about what Kayura and the others would think. "Jun?" He called out to their little house guardian.

“Hello! Welcome back! Guess what?? We have power!”

"Finally!" Touma smiled. "And we have a bit of food too."

“Yay!”

Some of the lights were already on in the kitchen and bathroom, the stove and microwave’s display blinking 24:00 in bright green.

“What did you do today, Touma-san?”

"A lot," he set the basket on the table before giving Jun a summary of the day's adventure. "The others will be here soon. And we're planning to go back tomorrow."

“Ohhhhh,” said the spirit, floated to “sit” on Touma’s shoulder. “Is that why there was a shadow outside?”

"A shadow?" Anubisu asked, thinking of a threat. "When, and what did it look like?"

“Very big! Not too long before the sun started setting. It was fast! I saw it through the window. It went past here. I don’t know where it went after that.”

The timing would be right for the octopus. Anubisu nodded, “If you see something like that, or anything unusual outside, can you try to get a good look at it, especially if we aren’t here?”

“Okay! It was really quiet, too. That was weird.”

"What did you do, today Jun? Anything?"

The spirit hesitated, almost embarrassed. “U-umm...”

Touma raised a brow, "Jun?"

"Um.. okay. I won't laugh. Did you sleep all day? 'Cause I've done that before."

“No, I was practicing my dance moves!” Jun bobbed up and down, singing to himself. “There’s something around here that plays music, and I couldn’t help it.”

~~~

Outside, Seiji gave the others a nod as they reached the apartment building. “I’m going to check on the soldiers,” he said. “We’re supposed to have power by now, and they’ll need a primer on how to use the digital devices. I’ll be up soon. Sooner, if they still aren’t back.”

Shuu waved. "Alright, man. I'm heading back up."

Seiji knocked on the door to the soldiers’ apartment, and he could hear music through the door and happy laughter. His fellow enthusiastic Texan, Howard, greeted the blonde. “Well, I’ll be damned. Boys, it’s Seiji. Come on in, sir. We got ourselves one fancy radio!”

“So, I heard,” Seiji said, stepping inside. “We wanted to check in with you today. As you may have noticed, the building has electricity again.”

“It’s real nice, isn’t it? Did ya’ll do that?” Inside the apartment, several containers full of Korean barbecues were shared with a radio in the center of the mix, its cord plugged into the wall for power. Their Ujigami was conversing with Fischer, who held the glorious translating tablet.

“We played a very, very, very minor role. Touma - the young man with blue hair - helped those responsible find suitable locations for the panels providing power,” Seiji explained. “There’s a group of scientists in the city we’ve met. Restoring power city-wide is one of their goals.” Seiji glanced at the waiting feast. “It seems you’re doing well.”

Howard looked over the group, who all stopped eating or speaking to salute Seiji properly. “That little translator’s been a lifesaver, sir,” Howard explained. “Those little red fellas, we saw one on the street on our way out this morning, and it let us ask, you know, will work for food. They needed some yard work done, some carpentry, that sorta thing. On the way back, we did that work and got some tasty food! What’ve ya’ll been up to, sir?”

“We’ve been clearing out some of the levels on the new white building. It’s been quite bizarre, so far.” Seiji wrinkled his nose. “We’ve fought one monster, had to solve an advanced math problem, burn photographs, sit in chairs, and met a gigantic octopus. And we only got to the twentieth floor today.”

“Pardon my language, sir,” Howard scratched the back of his head. “but holy shit.”

Raymond stood and brought a takeout box of food to Seiji. “Hungry, sir?”

“Ah, thank you for offering. My companions were fetching our evening meal while a few of us took a very necessary bath.” Seiji glanced around again, looking at the various electronic devices. “Do you need any assistance with any of the devices in this apartment? They come from eighty years in your future, after all. Touma needed help learning to use some of the scientists’ equipment, as they come from even further forward in time than we do.”

“Actually, now that you mention it—“ Raymond set the food down and walked to the kitchen, gesturing to a white microwave. “What on earth is this? I mean, the stove’s fancy, and I’m sure we’ll figure it out, but we have no idea what this little guy is.”

Seiji looked at the kitchen appliances, confirming they were similar to the ones he was familiar with. “I will say that the stove has a gas burner and there’s no working gas line to this building as far as we know, so that won’t work. This above is a microwave.” 

Seiji opened the microwave and glanced inside. “It heats things quickly using microwave particles on water molecules. I think. Touma could tell you more if you wanted to know more.”

Seiji then gave Raymond (and everyone else watching) a rundown on the controls and the few things he knew to do to better heat food - adding a bit of water to pasta and rice dishes, making use of the power options, and so on. 

He finished with, “There are several things to keep in mind, though, if you use this.” He turned to give Ray a serious look. “Don’t use this when it’s empty, don’t put metal, foil, or plastic inside, or styrofoam containers. No living creatures - and yes, there are horror stories involving children and small pets they wanted to dry faster after bathing them - and no loose powders. Microwaves are very convenient, but they can also make things explode or catch fire. We will all be happier if we can avoid either of those things.”

Raymond whistled, clearly impressed. “Sounds like we either need a vegetable garden, a grocery store, or both. As much as I don’t mind working for my meals, we have to keep healthy with a variety of things.”

“If we can find a pig,” Howard said, “I’d show you some right swell Texas-style barbecue.”

“One thing at a time, Howard.”

“We’ve been wondering about the same thing,” Seiji said. “The others were going to see if the dokkaebi sold any raw ingredients at the market, but I have no idea if they were successful or not. Shuu - Rei, that is, is a chef and has been longing to cook again. We’ll let you know or leave a note with what we find. In any case, were there any other tech puzzles?”

“If we see anything, we’ll be sure to let you know, sir.” Ray nodded. “There’s a couple big machines in the closet if you don’t mind taking a look? To me, looks like a laundromat, but there’s only two of them.”

“Probably a clothes washer and dryer,” Seiji said. “Where are they?”

Raymond led Seiji over to a large, deep closet, pulling open the doors. Indeed, these models are recognizable for a modern man like Seiji. Top loading and entirely digital, the glass top allowed for viewing as the clothes were washed or dried. “Fancier than anything I’ve ever seen.” Raymond murmured.

“Mm. These are very new machines.” Seiji looked for detergent and other cleaning products nearby, or at least any empty containers. A glance confirmed nothing survived that could be used to clean anything. “Well, these are used for cleaning and drying clothes. I don’t know if the washing machine will be fully functional,” he gestured to the appropriate machine, “as thus far, the water pipes haven’t been functional. We picked supplies up recently to wash things by hand. This unit, though, is for drying textiles and should work as long as it has power, and the mechanisms are functional. 

Seiji gave a quick the dryer tutorial and lint trap cleaning orientation, again stressing the danger of things catching fire if not used correctly. Seiji really doesn’t want the building to burn down due to a household appliance accident.

“That’s fantastic. We really can’t thank you enough, Seiji. You and your friends, I mean.”

Seiji gave Ray a formal bow even though he was reasonably sure the time-displaced American wouldn’t fully understand the gesture. “We are pleased we can be of assistance,” he said. “If you have no other questions, I will take my leave. Please do not hesitate to approach us should you need help or if there is something you would like to discuss.”

Raymond attempted to mimic the gesture, albeit stiffly. “Speaking of that, we’re trying to dig some anti-tank ditches outside of town. It’ll take us a little while longer to finish, but after that, maybe we can reconvene and discuss the plan?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Seiji said. “We will probably need a week or so to finish dealing with the white tower, and then there is another matter we want to handle before we take on the tank. If all goes well, we’ll have more firepower to use against it. We will have to keep each other appraised of our progress.”

Jun was busy demonstrating his dance moves for Touma when Seiji entered the apartment. With a great yawn, Byakuen padded into the room to greet the warriors who had returned. Tarea was asleep, sprawled across the back of the tiger. He greeted Seiji with a nudge to his leg, carefully not disturbing his passenger. 

Shuu was practically crowing in the kitchen. Seiji saw he was kneeling with his arms open and nearly crying at the sight of the basket.

"He's quite happy with the food Tenku found," Anubisu said to Seiji as he scooped Tarea off Byakuen, referencing Shuu.

“Clearly,” Seiji replies, chuckling softly.

Kayura stood next to Shuu, concerned. She had a hand on his shoulder. “Shuu-san, are you alright?”

Touma chuckled, looking at Shuu, "Kayura, I promise, he's fine." The priestess turned to him, slightly flushed. “You know, I like your hair up like that. It’s cute. Shuu’s gonna-“ But he cut off as he heard a strange sound from her. He furrowed his brow, "You alright? Your cheeks are turning kinda red."

Kayura wondered if she could learn to turn invisible like Rajura. “Y-yes! Yes, I’m fine!”

“Touma,” Seiji said quickly. “May I ask you something? Over here?” He motioned Touma over away from the others, briefly laying a hand on Anubisu’s arm as he passed.

"Sure," he walked over to his friend. "What's up?"

“Well, besides doing something to Kayura that embarrassed her?” Seiji shook his head, knowing Touma would need time to figure that out. He continued in a quiet voice. “I was wondering if you still had some of the driving videos on your phone.”

What did he do to embarrass...? That was a question for much later. Oh, wait... No, no, he had an idea. Shit. Too late. Hearing the question, he gave his friend a curious look. "Yeah, several. Why do you ask?" He answered in a low voice.

“Well, it seems I’m continuing on with the insanity of telling Anubisu about it. I thought we might try to find some time tonight to slip away and show him. I’m still not completely convinced he believes me.”

Touma gave his friend a long look, "...If you're sure about this, then alright. Sorry if I come off suspicious, it's just not really like you. But I'll trust your judgment 'cause it's your little secret."

Seiji rubbed his head a bit sheepishly. “I’m not sure why, but I trust him.”

Touma gave a small shrug, "Just say when."

“Whenever it looks like we can slip away.”

"We better wait until Shuu is cooking, Kayura offered to help him, but I don't know if he heard her. As you can see, he's a little excited."

“Yes, just a bit. That sounds fine. I imagine Nasutei will want to be on hand to help Kayura if need be.” 

Touma nodded. "We didn't find any meat," he said, "Anubisu did mention he'd like to hunt something, but we're not sure what's around. Might be worth asking the dokkaebi? They get their meat from somewhere."

“That’s not a bad idea, although, Shuu did ask when we first arrived. They may be more willing to talk after we clear the tunnel and free the train. In the meantime, we could ask the soldiers if they see or hear anything. They’ve started doing some odd jobs for the dokkaebi.”

"Oh yeah, I forgot he asked that. A lot's happened." He nodded, "Good to hear they're adjusting well. I know you've been worried. Was that music from earlier coming from there place?"

Seiji nodded. “They have music playing. From a radio it looked like, which is puzzling. But, yes, it almost feels like we’re responsible for them. They’re completely lost and out of their time. And Howard... for he thinks I’m well,” Seiji made the vague gesture of a cross with a small grimace. “He’s from the same town my grandparents live in. His name’s familiar, too, but I don’t know if it’s because he’s somehow still living or if his name is on a memorial in the area.”

Shuu leaped to his feet and punched the air once. "Oh, my god! I'm gonna finally cook, holy shit, holy shit! Yaaaas!" He did a little shuffling dance and punctuated it with a moonwalk. "Okay, Little Lady," He grinned at Kayura. "Tonight, we're basically on an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen. Let's get creative and see what we can make with what we have at hand. You and me, Little Miss. We're gonna beat Bobby Flay.”

Kayura looked up at Shuu, pure perplexity crossing her features. “We must defeat Bobby Furuei?” she asked, tongue unable to handle the person’s family name. Picking up a butter knife, Kayura nodded to Shuu. “Very well. Please show me this Bobby Furuei, and I will defeat him summarily.”

Shuu chuckled. "Bobby Flay is a chef that often holds cooking battles for other people to watch. Another chef will try to cook something better than him. He isn't here, so we're going to defeat him in spirit. I think these ingredients are going to best as a stew served over rice. Do me a favor? Can you go fill a pan of water? I'm going to teach you how to blanch a tomato!"

“Water... water... water comes from a well! Or from the bathtub!” Kayura enthusiastically picked up the pan Shuu designated and scurried to the bathroom to fill it. She returned dutifully, though slowly so she wouldn’t spill anything on the carpet. “We will exorcise the spirit of Bobby Furuei in the battle of kitchens.”

"Awesome. Okay." Shuu said, "This thing here is called a Burner. It's where the heat will be focused. So this machine has a flammable vapor in it called Gas. Fire likes to eat it. We control the release of the gas with this knob. Right now, the gas is being contained, but if we turn the knob a bit-" He did. "Okay, you hear that hissing and you smell that? That's the gas escaping. But there's no fire yet to eat it, so it's just escaping into the air. If we turn the knob to this symbol, it starts to make a clicking sound, and it will summon a flame to begin eating the gas." He demonstrated. Because a little gas had been allowed to escape before he hit the igniter, the flame awoke in a sudden puff but immediately settled to the low flame appropriate for this setting. 

"This next part is super important. When you're done using the flame, and you want to banish it, you have to cut off its access to the gas. You do that by turning the knob all the way off. It's super important to never let the gas escape for too long without a fire to eat it. If you have, then the room might be filled with gas. Breathing it in for a long time can make people sick, or if a spark happens, it could make the room catch fire. So, if you ever find that the gas has been allowed to escape, shut it off and open the windows and do not let anyone make any fire or sparks until all of it has blown away."

Shuu then proceeded to snap off the burner to show the fire snuffing out instantly. "You want to try to summon it now?" He offered.

Seiji glanced around, taking note of who was where. Rajura wouldn’t care, Ryo wouldn’t notice them, and Shin would respect what seemed to be a private moment. Nasutei, though... her finding out about the races had featured in a few dreams (nightmares, really). She was currently sitting at the bar facing the kitchen watching Kayura’s determined efforts to help Shuu with Rajura by her side. “Why don’t you slip out into the balcony?” Seiji suggested to Touma. “Now is as good a time as any. I’ll get Anubisu.” Touma nodded and quietly headed that direction.

Seiji made to follow Touma, pausing long enough to tap Anubisu’s arm and tilt his head towards the balcony once the ex-warlord was looking at him. Then he left and disappeared outside.

Stepping onto the balcony, Seiji took a moment to breathe and enjoy the setting sun. Touma was leaning back on the wall, his eyes on his phone as he pulled up the videos. "So. I have a few short clips, or we can show him a whole race." He glanced at his friend, "Do you want to pick or me to pick? I have your most recent races."

“Maybe a short clip or something that shows different aspects?” Seiji suggested. “I know you sometimes record some of the, ah, socializing beforehand.”

Touma nodded, "I have the one outside Tokyo or the one by Shiogama." 

“Either of those would work.”

"Tokyo it is. We can show him the other if he still needs convincing."

Wondering what was going on, Anubisu followed, joining the two on the balcony. "What did you need?"

Touma got the video ready, giving Seiji a nod. “I told you Touma had recordings of the races I mentioned,” Seiji said.

“Like the one you invited me to?” Anubisu asked curiously. 

“Mm-hm. They vary in size and degree of, ah, celebration beforehand, but the core routine is the same.”

"A lot of the celebration that happens is harmless, mostly people wishing others good luck, making bets, things like that." Then Touma added, "I don't know if you've seen a video before, Anubisu, but I have some parts of the race put together. You wanna see this speed demon in action?" He motioned to Seiji. Snorting, Seiji leaned backward on the balcony railing and crossed his arms.

Watching Seiji’s reaction, he was curious, “I have not seen a video before, so it would be helpful if you explained what I am looking at.” 

"I'm going to be very nice and skip a shit ton of technical terms, or we'll be out here all night. What a video recording does is captures moments in time, they are moving pictures, or memories that the video device can capture for review later."

“He must like you,” Seiji said dryly. “He usually doesn’t remember to cut down on the tech talk with casual acquaintances.”

"Would you rather I go into it? Because you know I can." He gave a sly smirk.

“Go for it. Just know I won’t stop Anubisu from throwing you over the railing for being annoying.”

"And here I was just going to see how long he talked about his phone," Anubisu answered sarcastically. "We learned enough to understand what a recording is, what I need to know is the context of what's in the recording."

He took these insults in stride; they weren't wrong, of course. "There was a race in Tokyo a while ago, Seiji and what... four or five others? All took part in it. Everyone meets up at night for these, usually, to avoid the cops and such. Seiji can explain some formalities better than I can. Each race is different, and there's usually about an hour or so of mingling before the race itself starts. Other than that, it's better if you just watch."

“Shall we, then?”

Touma held his phone, so Anubisu could see what was on the smaller screen, "I do have the volume turned down." He said, mostly to Seiji, before pressing the play button.

The screen went black, then the word NOVEL and a string of random numbers appeared on the screen in white characters - Touma had his own set of randomly generated names and a number cipher to keep track of the location and dates of each race. They faded away, and the recording began properly.

A series of video clips played showing the gathering crowd and the cars being shown off. The mix of recording devices (different cell phones, a few cameras, and other oddities) showed off the vast array of colorfully painted cars, the bright, neon lights on the undercarriage and in the wheel wells, as well as focusing on modified engines, sound systems, and some more unique features such as flamboyant hydraulics and exhaust pipes that could spit bursts of fire.

Faces and tattoos of the gathering attendees were blurred out, but it was still easy to see the full range of clothing styles - everything from lolita outfits, mechanics coveralls, casual wear, clubbing attire, and many skimpier items.

Two minutes in, the clip show ended, and the camera focused on the cars lining up at a spray-painted starting point. Lights bounced off the tall warehouses in the background, and clubbing music played over the din of several dozen voices talking at once.

Clusters of people stood beside each car, and one was always designated from each group to deliver a thick envelope to the man who seemed to be in charge. He riffled through each delivery, checking the contents before nodding in satisfaction.

After passing over three of the four cars (one bright pink with sakura tree branches and petals painted on the side in black, one a deep golden orange, and another bright red with yellow accents), the fourth car was revealed (silver with blue dashed accent lines), as were the blurry but unmistakable forms of Seiji, Touma, and a few other people. A man in coveralls close in age to the two troopers rejoined the group and nodded cheerfully.

“Sawada,” Seiji murmured. “He does most of the work on my car, and he delivered the buy-in for the race, about five hundred thousand yen to Fuse, the man who arranged the race.”

After receiving all four envelopes, Fuse moved in front of the cars and began addressing the crowd. He introduced each driver (seemingly using just personal names or what were likely false titles) to the masses, although by the response from the crowd to each name, it seemed that they were familiar with each driver. When Seiji was introduced as Hidek), there was a noticeable swell of female voices in the crowd.

The start of the race was announced, and the groups at each car dispersed. Seiji and Touma shared a quick hand clasp before the blue-haired man departed with the others. The music was turned down as each driver got in their vehicle, and suddenly the engines began to roar.

Fuse checked with each driver one by one before lifting both bands in the air. He began a countdown, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... and then his hands dropped and the cars roared off the starting line.

The screen returned to showing a series of clips, primarily focused on Seiji’s car but also sometimes showing other drivers as they tore around sharp corners or narrow passages, showcasing the different approaches each driver took with the tricky segment. Another camera view played continuously as an embedded element in the lower left-hand corner, showing a steady view of the inside the car and each action Seiji took in the context of the exterior view.”

“I’ve got footage from a camera on the front of the car, too,” Touma said with no small amount of satisfaction.

The four cars constantly vied for position, often wanting to be first, but other times letting other drivers zoom forward when it looked like there might be liquid in the street. Then, suddenly, there were three cars, then just two: Seiji and the pink car, the orange car suddenly decelerating and whipping off to the side as the final challenge appeared: a partially raised split bridge.

As the two cars drew close, blue flames fired out of the pink car, sending it shooting forward at an even more ludicrous speed. Seiji hit a small button on the steering wheel a few long moments later, and the interior camera view lurched at the sudden acceleration.

The primary display suddenly switched, starting at the bridge from the other side, revealing the massive jump the cars would have to clear.

The pink car suddenly shot into view and came down on the road on the other side, the nose badly scraping the concrete and causing the vehicle to slow down. Seiji appeared just barely long enough after to miss colliding with the pink car. His landing was smoother, although the same sparks flew in the air as the bottom of the car scraped over the concrete.

Touma shuddered slightly beside Anubisu, his discomfort with the challenging maneuver clear.

Seiji’s silver car whipped past the pink car and shot over the starting line. A terrible squealing filled the air as the rear end of the vehicle swung out, bleeding off the momentum and letting him come to a safe stop.

The crowd surged forwards, cheering at the victory and spectacle.

"It's exciting and rather terrifying to watch sometimes."

Seiji climbed out of his car, grinning widely and his eyes glowing. His hands shook slightly with adrenaline, and he accepted Touma’s wild embrace with little of his usual reserve. He also laughed instead of simply bearing up under the remonstrations that immediately followed.

Fuse began to push his way over through the crowd only to be accosted by Sawada. The camera cut to another clip, this time letting the viewers hear every word of Sawada’s protests about the bridge jump, which seemed heavily focused on the damage done to the two cars that had completed it.

Fuse eventually shook off the mechanic and made it to Seiji’s side. He grabbed his arm and hefted it into the air, declaring him the victor. The stack of envelopes was discretely passed to Touma.

The pink car reappeared, being dragged by a tow truck, and the driver jumped down and made her way to Seiji. She was playfully caustic about losing, clearly upset but also gracious in her defeat. Unlike many of the female fans surrounding Seiji, her hands didn’t inappropriately reach for him, and he even willingly leaned down to listen when she started whispering to him.

“I just know her as Natsumi,” Seiji said. “We cover the damages done to each other’s car when one of us wins.”

Touma nodded. "I think I talked to her once or twice."

A jaunty celebration immediately followed the victory. The pink car was whisked away, and two other people appeared to shake Seiji’s hand (one less than happy, judging by his body language).

Barely a minute passed before sirens suddenly rent the air, red lights bouncing off the warehouses.

The assembled crowd scattered. Seiji waited just long enough for Natsumi to dive into the backseat of his car before jumping in himself. Touma slid across the hood of the car and disappeared into the passenger side. Seiji’s car joined the others scrambling away, the bright, flashy lights that illuminated it blinking off, so it was somewhat less noticeable.

The final shot before the video faded to black was of white police cars appearing and officers leaping out to catch the stragglers.

“Most of the winnings from that race went towards repairs for my car and Natsumi’s,” Seiji said after the video ended. “As is often the case.”

Touma nodded, "You still made a lot from the betting pool, and our split from the video feeds."

“And you make a very pretty penny creating these videos for other drivers,” Seiji countered. “In the end, I think you attend more of these races than I do.” Touma shrugged. He made damn good money from those videos. Hell, three of those races helped him pay off his condo, after combining said money with what he made on Twitch and YouTube.

Watching this stirred mixed feelings and memories in Anubisu. Apparently, illicit gatherings change little in 470 years. He didn't need them to explain what was in the envelope. Or the significance of a false name, (he certainly had enough of them over the years).

The car was a new thing, but the race, the thrill wasn't. Missing collisions by a breadth, skirting the edge of a crash... He felt that before and sought it out on horseback—something else they had in common (and doing it without the others knowing, too).

The small image of Seiji was illuminating, as he so rarely showed that level of emotions. That he won seemed almost anticlimactic compared to the excitement of chasing the thrill, but the pure joy of winning seemed worth it. The way he lit up was...

"This is what you enjoy, what releases the pressure of your duty?" Anubisu asked, a bit awed and a bit frightened. In his time, being caught doing something like that meant death, although the way Seiji spoke before, that may have changed.

Touma slid the phone back in his pocket. "Seiji has a lot of fun doing it."

"I understand my duty to my family," Seiji said quietly. "I respect that duty and have no desire to cast it aside. But it is heavy, especially with the additional weight of the armor." He looked forward, gazing into the apartment through the blinds-covered door. "At first, it was just a little thing to do. I was young and brash, and the stakes not so high. Looking back, I can see the amorality of the mechanic who recruited me into racing in the first place, but at fifteen, it was quite an ego boost. It was something specifically for me, not my family nor bloodline. I would rise and fall solely according to my own merits. I lost more than I won, but the thrill was enough for me to continue.

"After America... after Shikaisen... that all changed. I felt like I was drowning and had no way of saving myself. The others checked on me as often as they could, but they still weren't there each time I woke up screaming and had to send my family back to bed with poorly framed explanations and stuttered apologies. My duty was burdensome then, almost to the point of completely crushing me. Then, just in passing, I overheard the son of the mechanic who initially recruited me mention losing the driver for an upcoming race. I volunteered and was already credentialed, you could say, with that family.

"I brought Touma with me under the guise of holding the buy-in. In truth, I had just enough sense to know someone should be able to explain what happened to me if I made an unforgivable... and permanent mistake. That was cruel to him, I know, but it made sense to me at the time. And... I won. And was offered a chance for another race. And I accepted.

"My flute was providing me with little aid in introspection. My meditation was unsettled. The armor both utterly repugnant and immeasurably precious to me. While I drove in that race, all of that went away. So, I kept going.

"I've moderated the racing in more recent years, but I still partake in part because of how it saved me before and because it does still provide a... a way of release I do not have in other forms. I have made friends doing this, and perhaps a few petty foes. The influx of yen isn't unwelcome," Seiji admitted somewhat sheepishly, "and I just... enjoy it. The penalties should I be caught would be unpleasant, I admit."

Seiji tilted his head up towards the rapidly darkening sky. A small smile appeared, and he gave Anubisu a sly look. "Should that day ever come, perhaps I can beg for refuge in the Youjakai until the relevant warrants expire?"

"There are no cars to race in the Youjakai," Anubisu responded. He paused, waiting to see if Tenku wanted to answer Seiji's confession.

Touma just watched his friend. He knew all of this already and felt no reason to say anything. He'd already told Seiji about his worries once, no need to share them again.

"Ah, but I would not have the duty of taking over the Date family dojo if I am a fugitive. My need to drive a car at ludicrous speeds on untested roads would be significantly reduced." Seiji raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned a horseback ride earlier. Perhaps that would be sufficient. It would certainly be a new skill to master, and thus, a task to dedicate myself to."

"The races could certainly be longer, but not as dangerous," Anubisu answered. "And Kayura would delegate duties to you."

"It almost sounds like you don't want me to visit after all," Seiji said in an amused voice.

"Do you want to visit?" Touma asked Seiji. There was no mirth, just curiosity. Anubisu wondered, as well, and waited for Seiji's answer.

Seiji tilted his head thoughtfully. "I think it would be interesting to see it now that it's been freed from Arago. And I have been promised a tour."

"You are all welcome," Anubisu answered.

"I would like to take you up on that offer when we finally find our way free of here," Seiji said.

"Might be nice to look around without soldiers trying to kill us." Touma agreed. Seiji had to pause for a moment to suddenly add Touma into the vague picture his mind was forming of a future trip to the Youjakai. 

"It is beautiful in its own way. And without Arago, more life returned and began to flourish," Anubisu said, describing his home. "You only saw the city. There are vast plains and forests, mountains and lakes. Countless spirits reside there, cast off from the mortal world."

“Ryo and I might have landed in one of those lakes,” Touma thought. At least it had been shallow... "Would you or the others be interested in tours of Tokyo and other places too? A lot's changed."

Seiji watched Anubisu as he spoke, thinking he was seeing just a hint of pure pride and joy in him as he described the other world. "It sounds as though one could spend a lifetime just exploring it all."

"Or many. The others didn't like to leave as often as I did. They still don't." To Touma, he added, “It would be nice to learn how things changed.” He paused, remembering something Seiji said. "Do you still wake up screaming at night?"

Seiji inhaled slowly at the sudden change in topic. "Very infrequently, and only after something happens that reminds me of that time. I had a resurgence after the incident with the black armor, but that eventually passed."

"He has called me a few times after them," Touma said quietly. "Been a while."

"He's reliably awake at ridiculous hours," Seiji muttered.

"I am."

"Stop trying to cater to an American audience for your Internet shows, and you could sleep at normal human hours."

"My sleep schedule was messed up long before that."

Anubisu nodded, watching the banter and seeing the underlying tension he brought back. "I'm sure Kayura and Rajura would welcome you all to visit, once he makes sure she is a proper empress again."

“Right... an empress.” Touma let out a small sigh and looked at the darkening sky, seeing a few stars coming out.

"That's a heavy role for her to bear," Seiji said. "I'm glad she has you and the other Masho to support her."

"Rajura took the lead in everything after we returned, and Naaza withdrew. That hasn't changed. I'm glad she has come here. Gaining you all as friends, especially you Tenku, has benefited her." He nodded to Touma.

"Hm?" He looked at Anubisu, "I'm glad to have her as a friend. I like her a lot, her curiosity and willingness to put up with my ramblings are nice." He smiled a bit. "I'll try not to be a bad influence."

"As terrible as Arago was, he must have kept the Youjakai relatively stable for a long time."

"I'd prefer you to be a bad influence," Anubisu answered. "Arago didn't control, so much as repress life and sow discord."

Touma looked surprised. “Wait what? No, that can wait, and it was probably a joke.” Turning away from that a bit, "Has it been hard to create some kind of peace since his death?"

"Not exactly. More stabilizing power vacuums left behind when Arago removed dissidents." He looked upset then, "When we removed dissidents by his order," he corrected.

Seiji looked seriously at Anubisu for a long while before speaking. "The line between your own willful actions and his will acting upon you and through you is too blurred to sort out," he said softly. "You are not without responsibility for what was done over the past several centuries, but the burden of guilt you all share seems overly broad. Yes, you accepted the armors and Arago as your lord. However, many of the situations you found yourself in were not ones you would have ever encountered without his direct action and influence.

"I do not envy you having to find your way forward with this burden. All I can do is share what I perceive from the outside. I know too well how wounds inflicted in the past carry forward through time. I found a path to deal with those wounds. I hope I- we can help you find a path to take as well."  
Touma looked at Seiji for a moment before turning to hear Anubisu's answer. He did notice Seiji’s little slip-up and wondered.

"We deal with it every day and have since returning. But, I can say that being around you has made it easier. Rajura knows this as well, how your forgiveness helps." Anubisu looked to Seiji as he said this, then added, "All five of you, plus Yagyu-san."

"It is willfully, and knowingly, given," Seiji replied, bowing his head slightly.

"I wonder if all this," Touma motioned to the area around him, "Might not be a good thing in a way. I mean, we might not have tried to mend bridges and try to become friends otherwise." He shrugged, "I don't really believe in fate or anything, but sometimes shit gets weird enough to think it."

"Fate's nonsense," Anubisu snapped. "If we were fated to wear the armor, the gods are certainly cruel. That damned monk with them."

"I don't like the idea of fate either," Seiji said, his mind flashing back to having his arms abound while electricity raced over his body, each and every instance of it. "I feel instead that we are more placed on an eternal path towards peace. Though we may stumble and fall along the way, each of us desires a future of peace and joy, safety and honor. Darkness will rise up to challenge that, and we must be ready, but... I do not think it bad for us to seek peace." 

Otherwise... should fate be real... it was meant to be that he’d had to endure-

"Maybe I chose the wrong words," Touma began, "But I hope you see what I'm trying to say." He looked at the Masho, "I'm not big on fate, and there are a few things with Kaos I'm not fond of either." He glanced at Seiji, then gave him his full attention. "...Seiji." He took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Seiji flinched slightly, still feeling a hint of foul energy crackling at the edges of his nerves.

Touma frowned and let out a sigh, "It's okay," he said in a whisper before taking his hand back. A little louder, he said, "Maybe we should go back in? I'm sure the food’s close to done."

"... Right." Seiji blinked, then nodded as he made an effort to push the memories back. "Someone will come looking for us soon if we don't."

"I'll go first. Just breathe, okay?" He hated seeing Seiji like this. Luckily, it wasn't as often as it once was. Still... At least if he went in and caused a distraction or something, it would give his friend a chance to avoid questions. For now, anyway.

“I’ll be alright,” Seiji assured him. Not sure he believed him, Touma patted his friend’s arm before he turned and went into the apartment.

Once Touma left, Anubisu looked out over the grounds, giving Seiji a moment to himself. He chose to ignore the darkness comment – perhaps Seiji didn’t get it as much as he thought, especially if he sees it as a challenge to good ideals. As disappointing as that was, he was used to it. Still, Seiji was obviously unbalanced, and restoring his peace was more important. “The trip from Yagyu-san’s home to here was sedate for you, I take it. When was the last time you were out in a race?” He tried, giving Seiji something enjoyable to think about before returning. 

Seiji tore his eyes away from the (welcome) distraction of the stars. He was liable to get maudlin soon if he couldn’t get his mind focused again. “Probably a bit of both,” he admitted.

"And having similar experiences, I would say a healthy dose of stupidity, as well?"

Seiji laughed, feeling more tension bleeding away. “Naturally.” He cocked his head at Anubisu. “I would enjoy hearing about these similar experiences if you had any you thought worthy of sharing some time. For now, though, we had probably better go back inside.” Seiji’s tone was somewhat wistful, and he gave one last look up at the stars. “For all I know, evil things are lurking in the shadows here, and it’s nights like these that remind me of the comfort and peace a dark night can provide.”

~~~

“Yes! What a marvelous device... it’s like a fire, but indoors and controlled...” Kayura turned the knob on the stove just as Shuu had instructed. She was delighted when it turned on. “Will we have enough vegetables to feed everyone? I’m sorry, Shuu-san. I’m not well-versed in cookery.”

Shuu smiled. "Don't worry about it. We're gonna make the vegetables go further. We're gonna make a kind of stew kind or curry type thing. The rice will be the filler, but that way, everyone will get some. So, we can have up to four fires summoned to cook with us. Let's see... I don't want to start the eggplant yet... that won't take as long to cook... ah! I know! Okay, I got the perfect role for you. It's called Prep Cook. You're really handy with a blade. Let’s get you something sharper and… yep ok. So, all of these-" he said, presenting her with everything that had to be chopped up. "You can chop them into pieces ... about yay big. Don't have to be exact."

Kayura beamed and twirled the sharp knife in her hands with more prowess than anyone else her physical age rightfully should have. “Yes, Chef Shuu-san!” Nasutei happily sighed in her seat next to Shuten and Rajura. Shin watched from the doorway, a small smile on his face, and relaxing while the scene played out.

"Awesome! I'm gonna get another pan so we can make some stock from some of these. You show those hard vegetables who’s boss!"

Touma came back into the apartment as quietly as he could. Walking across the living room, he smiled at the scene in the kitchen. He walked over to Nasutei, leaning over he whispered in her ear, "I think something's up with Seiji. But don't tell him I told you."

Nasutei stiffened but said nothing, her eyes giving away her understanding.

Meanwhile, Kayura dutifully chopped the vegetables to the approximate size Shuu had suggested. “Shuu-san?” she asked quietly. “Do you think we can have everyone eat together?”

Shuu, preparing for the epic stock, nodded. "I think, seeing as we cooked, we get to kind of demand it. My dad, if he cooked, might sometimes insist that you don't get any dinner unless you join the family for the meal. He made exceptions for things like schoolwork and training. But I think it would be okay for you to flex your Princess Muscles and summon everyone."

“Princess muscles?” she asked, wondering if it was right to demand a meal with everyone in the same room using her status as a means to an end. “...I don’t know, Shuu-san. It’s probably just girlish folly.” She finished chopping the last carrot and looked up at him. “How is this, Chef Shuu-san?”

"Well, it's not too girlish. My dad used to insist on it. And between you and me, if you don't insist, I probably will. Family is important. And those look perfect. Into the pot with them."

Touma chuckled at the exchange between the two in the kitchen. Then, he remembered something and went to the sofa where he had set his bag down. He dug around inside for a moment, then found the small tomb Seiji had dropped in there earlier. "Ah-ha," he said quietly. He went back over to Nasutei and set the item in front of her, "Seiji said this was for you. I dunno what it is, though."

Nasutei looked up from the adorably domestic scene to take the book from Touma. “I thought it was Seiji’s birthday.” she teased. She didn’t see any title on the leather-bound book, which was odd. Opening it up, whatever letters were on the page suddenly started rearranging themselves like ants on a picnic blanket. “...whoa.” She looked up at Ryo, who poked his head over her shoulder to see if he saw anything, but his blank look said he didn’t.

And what a birthday this was, huh? He blinked at her, "What is it?"

“Watch the characters, Touma,” she whispered, leaning towards the archer with the book. Indeed, as she’d said, letters were rearranging themselves. After a few moments, the title emerged in English on the first page:  
How to Summon Your Familiar  
A Step-by-Step Ritual

"Holy shit," he said quietly, staring at the text.

“I don’t like the sound of the word ritual.” she murmured. “Why would Seiji think this is for me?”

"Maybe because of your laser fingers?" He shrugged.

Rajura replied off-handedly. "Perhaps his 'goddess' told him so. There are less logical explanations, after all."

She held up a finger gun at Touma and said pew pew before putting the book down. “Spooky. But like Rajura said, maybe Seiji’s goddess lady told him about it.” With a sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “...I’ll look into it. I’d hate to summon something dangerous accidentally. Rajura’s do you want to take a look?”

The man nodded, giving her his full attention now as he extended his hand for the tome. "Certainly. I've missed having reading material I could make sense out of."

Once Rajura picked up the book, the same jumbling effect occurred, this time ending in Japanese. "'How to Summon Your Familiar'? Interesting," he laid the book down on the counter to peruse, skimming the pages for some sort of introduction or more information on the contents, rather than the ritual steps themselves.

"Is it something you think you both could use? Or a one-time thing?" Touma asked curiously. "If it's safe."

"It looks as though only one person can use it, and then the magic is expended. It sounds rather useful, to tell the truth. It summons a spirit to a form you desire and will act in your service, but it can also act without your needing to supervise it," the Masho says aloud, carefully handling the old pages.

Seiji returned to the common area feeling much more comfortable after changing into his gi. The fall of the fabric at his forearms and the swish of the hakama around his legs made his nerves and heart rate pulse slightly, automatically preparing his body for an intense workout. The small buzz of energy would ease off soon enough, and in the meantime, he could enjoy wearing something different for the first time in, what, a week? Glancing around the room, he spotted Nasutei and Rajura bent over the book they'd found in the ivory tower and moved to join them. "Does that look useful?" he asked as he approached. "I thought you would be the best at deciphering it, Nasutei," he said.

She gave him the once-over with her eyes. "Very nice, Seiji. How does it feel?" Looking back at the book, she gave Rajura a nod. "Apparently, it's... a ritual book—a spellbook. You can summon a familiar with it. Where did you find this, again?"

"Extremely comfortable and comforting," he said with a small, relieved sigh. "It was in one of the rooms of the tower. It was clearly magical and didn't appear to be linked to any kind of trap. Shuu helped me examine the room it was in. It does sound like it could be a useful spell," he added, glancing down at the pages.

"Maybe." Nasutei hesitated. Now wasn't the time to bring up her concerns about Seiji personally. Maybe later. "...seems a little spooky, but we could probably use any help we can get. Rajura found the page with the ingredients, as it were."

"Well, we'd need some time to gather all the ingredients, so you would have time to weigh the matter. Is there anything that might be especially difficult to locate?"

She shook her head. "No, which is a little strange. If it's this easy to find charcoal and incense, it makes me wonder if people have accidentally summoned things prior."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Touma said offhandedly.

"Perhaps. But it could also be that specific intent is necessary." Seiji gave a small shrug. "Please let me know if I can be of any assistance."

"Intent is an important part of any ritual. You would have to know what it was you wanted for the ingredients to have any effect," Rajura added, taking in Korin's new threads with a discerning eye, and nodding before going back to the book. "If I were to make a wager, I'd say the spider sisters made that for you. How many pesos did that set us back?"

"None, actually. They have offered to make new clothing for each of us - once, at least."

To that, Rajura only frowned, groaning quietly and muttering, "This is getting out of hand..."

"Seiji, if you're shopping without me, I'm offended," Nasutei said, teasingly.

Seiji’s eyes widened, and he stopped himself from taking a step back at Nasutei's words. He remembered how aggressive Yayoi could be when shopping. Clearing his throat before speaking, to try and settle his nerves, he said, "It was a chance encounter in the marketplace with Saori. She was there purchasing dyes for the, ah, dolls."

Smirking, Nasutei turned to the Masho. "Rajura, I hate to say it, but I think Saori might be two-timing you with a certain blonde." She punctuated her sentence with a good-natured chuckle to indicate she was joking.

An icy blue eye locked with hers. "Seiji-san is more than welcome to take my place."

Seiji grimaced, although not because he believed the jest. "Don't tempt fate, Nasutei," he muttered uneasily. "We've encountered strange enough occurrences already without dealing with more seemingly lovestruck women."

"I kinda agree with Rajura. They don't need to keep giving us free things just because they like us. Or whatever you want to call it with Saori." Touma shrugged, "But on the other hand, those free outfits they offer might be useful when we go underground."

Shuu, having been listening, spoke over his shoulder. "Well, maybe Seiji will have to be the shoulder Saori cries on when Tsubaki steals her man." Seiji's face went visibly pale at the idea.

Touma rolled his eyes at Shuu and shook his head. "Shuu..."

Nasutei looked down at the floor when something soft grazed her feet. "Speaking of stealing men, who's a beautiful girl?" Miyao! "You are!" She cooed to Tarea as she picked up the little tabby for cuddles.

Rajura let out another groan as he hid his eye behind a hand.

Shuu just shrugged. "Look, if we're gonna be gossiping like my grandma's card game club, then I'm gonna contribute my grandma's wisdom."

Seiji stared forward, but it wasn't clear if he was looking at what was in front of him. "I think I prefer my own grandmother's gossip, even if it does tend to be heavily punctuated with cries of Praise Jesus."

With a brush of his hand, the Masho closed the tome and slid it gingerly across the counter towards Nasutei. "Would you kindly hold onto this, Yagyu-san? We can discuss who would be best to use it later."

Juggling Tarea in one arm and the book in the other, can't drop the precious kitty, "That sounds like a plan, Rajura. We'll figure it out later. At the very least, after dinner. How is it looking, Shuu?"

"We're almost done. Kayura's just getting rice in some bowls for everyone." Shuu said, as Kayura handed him the first bowl, he ladled some vegetables in a sauce made from vegetable stock and stewed tomatoes onto the rice and plopped each with a few pan-seared pieces of eggplant that had been lightly salted and peppered. "Seiji gets the first bowl because he is birthday boi," Shuu announced.

Shuten slid himself from the table. "I'll be right back with Naaza." He said quietly to Nasutei before excusing himself to go collect the alchemist.

"Do you need any assistance in setting the table?" Seiji asked.

"Eh. There's only so many spaces unless we sit butt cheek to butt cheek. I'm just going to eat in the kitchen while I clean up. It's dinner, but basically, I'm just handing out everyone's portions like a soup kitchen. Everyone, get in line, I guess."

"It smells good," Touma said, poking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, man!" Shuu grinned. "Kayura diced everything up to the perfect stewing size. She should get praise too." Shuu said, giving his little prep cook a thumbs up.

"Ah--" Kayura started, stumbling over the praise. "Chef Shuu-san said... measure with the heart. I suppose, since I wasn't the one measuring, I... chopped with the heart?"

Oh god, that was cute. Touma smiled at her, "I mean, why not? If Shuu approves, I bet you did good."

"It smells excellent," Seiji agreed. "You and Shuu worked well together."

A blush crept to Kayura cheeks, and she turned around to not only hide, but assist in the soup kitchen procession.

Downstairs, Naaza was enthralled going through all of his new equipment and ingredients, making sure everything went into its proper place, and experimenting a bit with the newly-powered gadgets that lit up his apartment. He hardly recognized that Shuten was even knocking at his door.

Shuten knocked again. "Naaza." He called, deciding he'd done enough to announce himself, he let himself into the room. "Dinner is ready. The Lady Kayura has had her first cooking lesson and she put a lot of effort into it. I heard her saying that it was her wish that everyone eat together. Could you make an effort to share the meal with everyone? If you'd do this for the Lady and compliment her meal, I'll make a cover for you so you can slip away as soon as you're done eating."

The green-haired Masho looked up from what he was doing to Shuten, then at the table where his work waited patiently for him. And then back at Shuten, eyes narrowed to slits. "What's in it for you?"

"Familial Harmony." He answered flatly. "If the Lady is happy, then Rajura and Anubisu are happy. If Rajura is happy, he won't chase you as much. If Bisu is happy, he'll maybe be less prickly and on edge with everyone. Also. If you refuse, it will hurt the Lady Kayura's feelings. If she is sad... Rajura and Bisu will be incredibly unbearable."

Tapping a fingernail on the countertop, he hummed to himself. "You make a valid point. Very well. I will...attempt to be pleasant company." Naaza followed him out the door and shut it behind him, then stared at his retreating back. "...Did you just give Anubisu a, what is it called, a nickname? Isn't that how some of the Troopers refer to him?"

"It is." Shuten acknowledged. "They all seem to use short names or 'nicknames' with each other to create a sense of unity. I thought that I might adopt it, quietly, to see how it feels to use. I don't feel comfortable referring to you as... Sneep... though. I think, despite the wellness I wish you, Rajura and you shall always just be your proper names to me. I'm sure you don't mind."

"If anyone calls me 'Sneep' directly, they'll earn a dagger in the back. What the hell does that even mean, anyway? And we've been using the animal names of our armors as a kind of nickname for a long time. Why not just continue using those?" He continued his line of questioning as he meandered up the stairs.

Shuten smiled to mask the slight dread he felt. Was... was Naaza unaware that their use of calling each other by their Animals (or Oni, in his case) was usually to be snide with each other rather than in a tone of comradery? Was this a proverbial can of worms that he wanted to be the one to open? A quick assessment concluded... no. He didn't want to be the one to explain that particular social tick to Naaza. "If that is what you would like to keep using, you may do so." He said as calmly as his 400 years as a leader would allow.

Naaza shrugged as they continued to the apartment, only to pause for a moment at the top of the stairs. "Wait..." The gears started turning in his mind; what did he have to worry about when it came to upsetting everyone? He wasn't living with them anymore. He wouldn't have to suffer their feelings getting hurt. As he mulled it over, he realized, however, that even if he didn't share the same space as they did, not playing nice might have long-reaching consequences. He had little rapport with the Troopers, but the thought of them or Nasutei verbally ganging up on him was enough to put a stop to any further thoughts of rebellion. "Nevermind."

"You didn't leave any candles lit, I hope?" Shuten asked, raising a brow.

"No, I did not leave a candle lit," he said sarcastically. At least not this time, anyway.

"Alright. Well, if all is well, I'll let you enter first." Shuten said, motioning to the door. "And remember, please, try to say something nice to Kayura about the food. The happier she is, the less hostility either of us will have to navigate."

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten. Compliment the food, and all is well. I'm quite sure I can handle that," he rolled his eyes and opened the door to the smell of the stewed vegetables and rice. He could handle this, no problem. Right?

Kayura had prepared another bowl when she had heard the door open. Turning from the kitchen, she beamed at the two men. She quickly scooped up two bowls and made her way to them. “Naaza-san, I’m so glad you could join us. Here, it’s still warm. Here is yours, Shuten-san.”

Naaza took the bowl with a slightly surprised look. He hadn't expected to be greeted at the door. "Erm, thank you, Kayura-sama," he stammered a little, eyes quickly scanning the room for a place to sit. Settling for a spot on the couch, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Thank you, Kayura-sama. It smells wonderful." Shuten said, smiling at her as he accepted his bowl.

She desperately wanted to squeal about how happy she was, but it would earn a Look of Disapproval from Rajura. She kept silent, trying to clamp down on the joy bubbling inside of her.

Naaza glanced over at Shuten before staring back down at his bowl. He cleared his throat and raised his voice enough to be heard from across the room. "Yes, Kayura-sama. My stomach is growling from the smell alone."

She blinked, stopping mid-step. “...really?” Kayura turned and gazed at Naaza in disbelief. “Ah, well, Shuu-san did most of the work. I just chopped the vegetables, but—thank you. ...for saying so, Naaza-san.” She nervously picked at the ends of her hair. “I know our access to fresh food is currently limited, but... but if there’s a dish you like, and we have the ingredients, I would like to try and make it for you.”

Suddenly all attention was on him, and he didn't like it one bit. Instead of answering, he shoved a large mouthful of food into his gob and just nodded. 

Rajura looked over at him with a half-amused half-bewildered stare.

Seiji accepted a bowl from Shuu and murmured his thanks before finding a seat at the table. "This is excellent, Shuu, Lady Kayura," he said after tasting it. "Thank you for all your hard work preparing it."

Touma decided to stand, holding the bowl he took a healthy bite and smiled. "It's terrific, you two made a great team." Anubisu echoed his sentiment, watching how she beamed at Touma’s compliment.

Shuu beamed. "Seems like I'm gonna have to have you as a guest on my show, little lady." He said to Kayura.

Shin joined Shuu in the kitchen, seeing him eating while washing up. That wouldn’t do; he did most of the work to prepare food for them. “Hey, I wash, you dry?” He offered. 

Nodding around a big bite of food, Shuu tossed the washrag to Shin. He was happy to have his buddy helping out.

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Anubisu brought up a topic he and Rajura discussed before. "I think we need to set up a watch overnight. Even with the ujigami Jun watching over things, it will be safer to have an extra set of eyes keeping guard. We're causing a lot of trouble for the things put down to cause trouble. Rajura, if you want to take the first watch, I will take the last. And, we should have one or two others in between some of us miss out on too much sleep."

A watch wouldn't be a bad idea, Touma thought. Even if nothing happened during that time, it could still be a time to observe what goes on outside at night - through the safety of the windows. And in terms of the long-game, setting the groundwork for watches now would be good since they still had no idea what going to the past or future would hold in terms of danger. "I can take the first watch if you'd rather get some rest first, Rajura. Or I can take the second, and gods know I'll still be awake whether I want to be or not."

"I'll take the second watch. It will give me time to try some different animals," Shin offered, thinking of all the creatures built for darkness.

Shuu piped up. "Wake me up when you're ready to go to sleep, Lil' Buddy. I'll take over for you. I can do naps."

Kayura added herself to the mix once Shuu and Touma had volunteered. “I will help as well.”

“We can rotate through everyone over the next several days,” Seiji said, interrupting. “The majority of us should actually sleep, after all. There will be plenty of opportunities to help protect this apartment.”

Rajura gave Anubisu a little smile. "Sounds like we have plenty of help. I wouldn't mind taking the first watch this evening; it was our suggestion, after all. Touma-san can take the one after me." Touma gave a nod to Rajura.

"Three per night will give us enough chance to rest and cover the time." Anubisu agreed.

"It's settled then," Rajura said, finishing his food and setting his chopsticks aside. "Touma-san, Anubisu, and I will take the watch this evening, and tomorrow Shin-san, Seiji-san, and Shuu-san can take over. If others still want to assist, a third party can be made." 

A mischievous smile crept onto his lips as he eyed his fellow Masho. "Now, Anubisu, care to share with us what was in that package of yours?"

He had hoped Rajura forgot but should have known better. Anubisu froze when Rajura asked the question. Part of him wanted to show off the kimono, and a selfish part of him wanted to keep it just between Seiji and himself. So, purposefully putting down his bowl, he said, "It's a change of clothing from the sisters." He hoped that would be enough.

Seiji immediately remembered how well suited the kimono had been for Anubisu, his stomach doing an odd flip.

"Ah. Another one of those clothing gifts, I see," he shrugged, apparently uninterested in pursuing it further.

Nodding, "Yes, they have been generous." He chanced a glance to see Kayura's reaction and caught a hint of the look from Seiji. Forcing down the odd fluttering, Seiji nodded slightly in acknowledgment, his lips curving slightly.

Kayura had tilted her head in curiosity. “Onii-san, what did the sisters give you? Or... is that impolite to ask?”

He sighed; for her, he would answer. "A kimono. It's... nice, if you want to see it."

Kayura’s face lit up for a split second before she remembered Rajura was sitting within Criticism Range. She tamped down on the excitement. “Yes, if... it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

Standing, "Come, I'll show you." He waved her up to follow him.

Leading Kayura into the bedroom, he knelt down and pulled the package out. He unwrapped the kimono, laying it out for her to look at. "Seiji requested this for me," he told her quietly with a bit of pleasure.

Kayura was taken aback. "Seiji-san requested this for you?" she asked, gingerly reaching out to touch the fabric of the exquisite kimono. "...it looks like something Rajura-san would have. It's beautiful, Onii-san. Just beautiful! Do you like it?"

"I do," he answered. "He did request it for me. I was surprised when we arrived at the spider sister's shop. He said it was so I had something to wear other than what was found here. But, I'm almost afraid to wear it."

"Afraid it might get stained again?" she asked, unaware Naaza had something to do with the ruining of his previous clothing. "I would like to try and wash your clothes from the Youjakai. It's the least I can do."

Running her hands over the fabric, she could feel the heft and quality of the piece. It felt so luxurious. "I think it would look wonderful on you, onii-san. Very regal."

"How about in the morning, for you?" And a bit for him, "I daresn't wear this to fight, so it will only be a short time." He offered this to make her happy.

Kayura clasped her hands together. "Really? I would love to see it worn, onii-san. I am sure you look positively royal in it. Like a lord. You're... already a lord, but I hope you know what I mean." She looked down at the kimono, lovingly tucked away in the box, and was silent for a few moments. "Onii-san? ....thank you."

Laughing, "Alright, you can thank me by putting Rajura and Shuten on clean up duties. If I'm going to pretend to be more royal, they can learn to be more peasant. Now, go. I'm sure everyone will be ready for bed soon."

Before he could protest, Kayura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned gently into him. "Oyasumi, onii-san."

Surprised, it took a moment to realize what she was doing before Anubisu hugged back. "Good night, Naidver."


	9. Chapter 9

As arrangements for a watch were finalized, Seiji drifted over to Shuu, who was still puttering around the kitchen. “Do you have a few minutes?” Seiji asked quietly.

Shin had long since finished washing, and as Shuu was standing on tippy toes to put something away in a higher cabinet, he chuckled. "Whatever you think I did, I probably did. What be my punishment, Divine Inquisitor?" He asked with a smile.

Seiji laughed softly. “Nothing so dire. I hope. I actually noticed something earlier about the necklace you found.”

Shuu, having once again forgotten about it- (it felt like it'd always been around his neck) placed his palm over it. "Oh yeah. I think it's made from bone or horn. And the character is for strength and vitality. Maybe it's lucky?"

“Hm. Do you recall when I asked Aster if I could test her necklace for magic?” Seiji asked.

"Yes." And then lowering his voice- "Thanks for saving my bacon be-tee-dubs."

Seiji nodded seriously. “Aster and her sisters are perfectly nice people but... a bit... aggressive.” And nothing more, fortunately. “The spell I was testing was one that detects magic. I knew what it did but not how, and it seemed like a good time to experiment. The actual effect was as though a- a strange filter was added to my vision.” Seiji’s eyes drifted away from Shuu as he remembered the bizarre feeling. “In addition to my regular vision, I could suddenly see auras around magical items and spells that were being cast. Anemone was using a transformation spell to do the laundry. Aster’s necklace was completely mundane. Yours, however...” Seiji’s voice trailed off for a moment.

Shuu's mouth puckered. "Is it cursed, bro?" He wheezed.

“Nothing so malevolent,” Seiji quickly. But it is magical. It somehow feels tied to divination magic.” He paused. “Which I didn’t realize existed outside of the Oracle’s abilities before today. In any case, I don’t think it’s dangerous. Some odd things may come as a result, but not anything harmful.”

Shuu's mouth twisted in a bit of a scowl. "Well... Shin's Brita necklace hasn't been bad so far. I'll just... wait and see. But if I start seeing the future or something, the game is over man. There are things that I was just never supposed to know about people."

“I can understand that.” Seiji paused again, suddenly conflicted. Then, sighing, he continued. “I let the spell linger, testing how long it would last. The answer turned out to be just long enough to notice when you left the bathhouse and slipped around the corner.

“I apologize for bringing it up, as I suspect you were going to let the matter rest, but I don’t feel wholly comfortable not being open about such matters given how much things in this world are working to cause us strife. I do not believe Rajura noticed. I only did because your necklace seemed to be glowing, and I just barely caught a glimpse of it in the corner of my eye. I was also standing between him and the corner of the building.”

Shuu stiffened somewhat. "Ah. Thought I'd been sneaky. Listen. I was raised better than to eavesdrop on private conversations, so I didn't want to look like I was busting in. But like- the things you said? Got me to the quick, and I had to scoot around the corner and have a moment or was gonna do a big gay manly cry." 

He gave Seiji a grin. "Those words mean a lot coming from you, man. You're a no-bullshit kind of guy. Even if you love someone, you'd tell them the blunt truth of how you feel. Shin is basically part of my family now. He has no choice anymore. I think my parents would adopt him if they could. And Touma is a fellow chucklefuck. Like, I appreciate the things Shin and Touma say about me, but sometimes I wonder if they're just biased because they love me, y'know? So, when stuff like that comes from you, it's easier to accept as maybe it's a fact and not just an opinion clouded by affection."

Seiji nodded in understanding. “You are not given to underhanded methods, Shuu. You are honorable and straightforward in all your dealings, and it didn’t even occur to me that you might have been deliberately eavesdropping. 

“I’m glad my words brought you comfort, as well. They were true, after all.” Seiji gave Shuu a piercing look. “We are very different. I could not carry on as you do, nor you as I do. Our methods and perspectives are our own. And though I may despair at your new colorful additions to your language, I know they are both a form of window dressing, so to speak, and a sign of your comfort with us all.

“I will not wish for you to take on the mantle of leading your clan anytime soon, but that is because I am very aware of how young we all are.” He shook his head, eyes briefly falling closed. “I do not feel ready to become head of my family, despite my grandfather training me to do so my entire life. And Yayoi has often made a point to call attention to matters of physical development she has completed, and I have not. “Which is all a long way to say that I understand some of the pressures you must be facing and the challenges posed by still having so much to learn. Perhaps,” he concluded, “we will be able to assist each other in this journey.”

"You want me to call your sister a twat? ‘Cuz, I'll call your sister a twat. I don't care what Date clan heads clutch their pearls." He understood what it was like to be a sibling. But the level of sibling competition in the Date family was just ri-diddy-konk.

“Please don’t. Yayoi is... frustrating at times, but she isn’t wrong in this instance.” He sighed, feeling the usual confusing swirl of annoyance and irritation at the thought of his older sister. “In any case, she is hoping to move to Tokyo when she finishes her doctorate, so she won’t be around as much to be, well, herself.”

Shuu smiled, "Aye free at last then. Pity grandpa tries to keep you on a short leash. You'd probably do just fine living on your own. I love my family to death, but living pseudo on my own in New York made me appreciate that. And even though I'm living with Shin now, that's basically like living with the sibling I'm closest to."

“I don’t mind living with my family,” Seiji said, leaning against the counter. His arms folded comfortably across his lower ribs. “It’s convenient for teaching and, as we are on the outskirts of town, large enough that we can each have our own space. Yayoi has actually been living close to school but comes home often.”

Seiji thought back to the handful of places he’d stayed for longer than a few nights, and soon realized there were a few consistent elements. “I’m not quite sure if I’d enjoy living alone or with just a single person. When I haven’t been with my family in Japan, I was with family in Texas, where we had to fit somewhere between three and eleven cousins, including myself, in two bedrooms. Three, once the conversion was done in Obaasan's office. And then, I also lived with you, Nasutei, and the other troopers.”

"Whoa." Shuu's mouth formed an O of realization. "I guess you're stuck as a family man, dude." He smiled. "If things get too quiet, I could lend you 50% of my siblings? I'll not even charge rent." He chuckled, using his hip to bump Seiji's slightly to nudge him out of the way of a cabinet he wanted to put the stockpot in.

Seiji moved politely aside and watched Shuu’s quick, efficient movements. “I’m rather looking forward to Yayoi’s eventual move. It will be a new experience afterward that I am curious to explore.”

Shuu hummed. "Demand her bedroom as a power move." He smiled smugly.

“Mine’s already slightly larger,” Seiji replied with a sly smile. “And has a better view of the courtyard.”

Shuu thought about it. "Demand her ponytail holders as a power move and refuse to answer any questions as to why."

Pursing his lips, Seiji briefly debated informing Shuu that such an act would only fuel Yayoi’s pettier instincts by reminding her of how she used to play with and decorate his hair when he was younger. It was longer, but he quickly discarded the idea as doing the equivalent of handing him a bomb and trusting he wouldn’t drop it at the wrong moment. Seiji wasn’t bothered much by the idea anymore, but it wouldn’t do for Shuu to blurt out about it at a highly inconvenient moment.

“And what would I then do with all of those? Really, Shuu, I don’t feel I need to make any sort of power move,” he said instead with amusement. “In any case, she has been a loyal and helpful sister as much as she has been an irritant.”

"Uh. Give the hair ties to me, of course." Shuu chuckled, dropping some serving spoons into an unbroken mason jar on the counter.

"Of course, why didn't I realize that?" Seiji said with a laugh of his own.

Shuu wheezed. "Aw. Shucks you were supposed to ask; 'And what would you do with them?'"

"And why would I want to know the details of your undoubtedly complex and disturbing plan for sibling torment? I never treat Satsuki that way, and I hardly need that advice," Seiji teased.

Shuu wheeze laughed. "Because all I was gonna say was 'I refuse to answer questions about why.' And while it ruined the joke, I'm still gonna laugh about my dumb humor." He keened. "... my face hurts." He added, rubbing his smile muscles.

"Your feeble effort at maintaining deniability is noted," Seiji said, laughing.

Shuu, still rubbing his face, replied. "Oh, so the train of thought passed a few stops, but it brings me back to an important question. I don't know the Greek stuff Aster was referencing. Like I don't know if it's bad that she called Shin Ioleos or called you Adidas... like... did Adidas run fast, so they named the shoe company that?"

Seiji shifted a little, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't know the origins of that shoe brand but, ah, Aster called me Adonis. I don't know his myths as well, but he was essentially considered an unusually beautiful man and one of Aphrodite’s, the goddess of love and beauty, lovers. He was a hunter, I think, and died. A specific flower or tree sprouted from his blood. Iolaus was a companion of Heracles, or Hercules as he's more commonly known. Some stories frame him as Heracles's relative, others as his lover. Based on Aster's comment, I would assume she considers Iolaus as Heracles' lover.

"The Ancient Greeks had very different views than we do about nudity, love, sex, and the like," he continued. "They held fit bodies and great athleticism up as the ideal, and this is in part why the Olympics are athletic competitions. They did not hold such negative views to what we consider non-heterosexual acts, and it was considered normal - in the myths, at least - for great heroes to have male lovers on their adventures as well as a wife and children."

"Ah, okay, Adonis. Now that I hear the story, I guess it makes sense why they would assume you're so pretty that even the goddess of love would hunt you. But it does sound like I'm going to have to figure out how to set my boundaries with Aster without being a tongue-tied idiot. Is it... weird... that a hot girl is kind of giving me a whole bunch of attention and I'm not just... hopping on board with it? Like I know I complain about what I want but like... is this one of these cases where 'you're not being grateful for the opportunities you're being given?'"

"No, I don't think so." Seiji frowned slightly and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Such attentions are asking something of you and infringe upon your person and what you are comfortable with. To some, like the American soldiers, the attentions are flattering and welcome because it provides a boost to personal ego, there is sexual interest, or... other things, I'm sure. For others, the overt sexuality is distressing. Shin does not enjoy attention such as these, and that is not because of a failure on his part or because something is wrong with him. That's just how he is. I do not enjoy these attentions, nor to most of our group, I believe.

"I’m hardly the person to ask about how to set boundaries with women," Seiji added dryly, well aware of his own issues. "I would suggest speaking with Nasutei. she may have additional insights, and it would not be as potentially distressing for her as it could for Shin."

Shuu nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to ask Shin about this, because it'll make him feel creeped out. Thanks for the advice, though. I'll ask Nasutei about it tomorrow." 

"If you play it right, perhaps she'll be willing to go in and talk to the dryads herself? At least on Shin's behalf so he doesn't have to deal with the attention," Seiji suggested.

Shuu mulled over it. "I'm Shin's friend. I really should have the cajones to take care of it myself and help represent him faithfully..." Deflating somewhat. "But Nasutei would be great emotional support."

Seiji shrugged. “It may be more tactically sound for Nasutei to do it. Or not. She’ll know better than either of us.”

"I guess you got a point. It's important and needs to be done right the first time. I'll talk to Nasutei about it."

“I hope that goes well.” Seiji glanced around the kitchen and saw that a few more items were sitting. “Do you need any assistance?” he asked. “Perhaps in reaching some of the higher shelves?” he suggested, gently teasing.

~~~

After relieving Rajura from his watch, Touma sat on the sofa, the tablet in his lap, the volume turned off so the others could sleep. He was typing away on it, recording the events of the day, more for himself than for anyone else. Diya and the other naga might find uses for the leftover computers in the white tower, and they'd be very interested to hear the building at lease shows it had the capability of Wi-Fi even if it wasn't working. God damnit. His eyes narrowed a bit at the screen in frustration. After every paragraph, he would look up and listen for movement in the apartment, or just outside.

The amount of blood that had been in the building was concerning. Was it like that for all the buildings that got pulled into this world? Couldn’t be. The apartments they’d been in had just been trashed. He added a question in his notes for Diya or Nagendra (or whoever read his notes), asking if they knew if this had happened with other larger buildings before.

He might even put the tablet away and pull out the Game Boy for a little bit. All that was left to add was the bit about that weird-ass encounter with the octopus. Thank god for Shin and his caring nature, that would have been a hard fight… and he was not sure about being underwater without his armor. Breathable water or not! 

He recalled hearing the keukegen had come from a building like this and the Jiangshi too. So, the creatures coming out had happened, but all the blood and repression? Touma was not looking forward to the rest of the tower’s climb. But this was something they had to do before going after the Yami armor.

And this would test the teamwork skills they’d need before going into the tunnels. They were functioning okay, but they needed to be better before going down there.

Touma set up a new document in his notes for the Yami armor and starting typing out what they had found out so far about the creature who either had it or was being twisted by it. In the notes, he included what they had planned out so far for the journey down there. Diya said he was going to go with them, and he should know what they thought of so far.

Hmm… I wonder if I can find some cheap arrows in the market? The consistent thing had been the creature hated light. If he could find cheap arrows, much as he hated using them, he could have Shin or Nasutei set them on fire before he shot them. Give them both light and a small amount of heat when the battle came around.

~~~

Kayura’s excuse for Nasutei was that she had to use the indoor outhouse. The inhouse? The marvelous indoor plumbing. It was a lie, and she felt guilty over it, but...

She knew Touma would be awake...

Closing the door very gently behind her, Kayura spied the archer sitting on the couch, working on his larger pocket rectangle. In the dim light, his brow appeared furrowed, perhaps deep in concentration.

Maybe she shouldn't bother him? 

Deciding to abort her mission, Kayura, unfortunately, managed to find the one spot on the floor that squeaked when stood on.

Oops.

Touma lifted his head up at the sound, "Byakuen?" he asked, but then he spied the hair. "Kayura." He said quietly. What was she doing up at this hour? Maybe the bathroom..? Perhaps she needed some water? "You okay?"

"A-ah, good evening, Touma-san."

Rubbish... She decided to be brave, and perhaps a bit aggressive, taking a few steps towards him gingerly. "I apologize, did I interrupt? Are you keeping watch all by yourself?"

"It's fine. You didn't interrupt." He assured her. Because she didn't, he had just finished. "Yeah, I'm taking it solo, everyone else is beat. I keep bizarre hours, ask anyone. Rajura went to bed about fifteen minutes ago if you were looking for him. Nothing's happened so far tonight. You did a lot today between helping in the tower and then helping Shuu. I'm surprised you're up," Touma gave her a small smile. "Wanna join me? Or you just getting a drink then going back to bed?"

Want to join me? Kayura resembled a deer in headlights, though she didn't know what headlights were.

Would it be too aggressive to sit with him without anyone around to chaperone? Touma wouldn't do a thing, but what would he think? She bucked up the courage and padded over to Touma, gingerly sitting on the couch with him. "I don't want to disturb Rajura-san. He does more than I do, I think, and..." Kayura picked at the ends of her hair. "I feel guilty that I have not done more."

He frowned, she said something like this before. "Can I ask you something? Why do you feel like you need to do so much more? You helped figure out a puzzle, you've been praying over the candles to purify the rooms, and you're always ready to help. You don't really need to do it all."

He was kind. Kayura looked down at her hands, now clasped and resting in her lap.

"Ah, it's just..." How do I explain this? Why is it becoming so difficult to say anything to Touma-san? "...Rajura-san is mentoring me to help run things in the Youjakai, and I have responsibilities as the last of Kaosu-sama's clan..." She sighed. It sounded like she was doing nothing but complaining. Shameful. 

"I know Rajura-san would expect the best, and he has every right to. That's all. ...I apologize for complaining, Touma-san."

"You can complain all you want, and I won't tattle tell on you." He set the tablet down and gave her a slightly worried look. "I... I know a little something about trying to live up to an expectation. Not like what you're trying to do, but... how to put this?" How to put this? This was borderline things he didn't like talking about... or want her asking too much about. "You can do a lot and still not do everything right, and that's okay. You're only human."

She is easy to talk to. He was trying to figure out a lot right now when it came to her. Shin had told him not to lead her on, and he didn't know if he was. Nasutei hadn't seemed to think so. An idea hit him. "Maybe you need an outlet. A way to blow off some steam?"

Kayura seemed to mull this over for a few moments. “...only human. Yes, I suppose that’s true. Still, I hate to disappoint Rajura-san when making decisions. His stare is very disheartening.” Thinking back to the Youjakai, Kayura possessed very little time for indulgences like hobbies. “Sometimes I train, and sometimes I’ll play the flute. Do you play on your painter-machine when you need an outlet, Touma-san?”

Touma could only imagine the effects of the disappointed stare of the Masho. Hopefully, it wasn't a frequent thing...

"The game boy?" He nodded. "Yeah... I do go shoot some arrows at a range not far from my place too sometimes, but only when I'm agitated." It's fine, right? It should be. Touma picked the game boy up from its spot on the table, "How about I show you how to play that game you got me? It's really fun, and you might feel better." He smiled again.

She thought it best not to press him for details about his outlets when upset. Touma always seemed to brighten when his “game boy” was present. It was a marvelous device. She nodded with enthusiasm. “So... this one is a good game? Is it better than the fat man game?” Kayura didn’t realize she was leaning closer to Touma if only to see the strange greenish screen a little better.

Touma nodded, "This was one of my favorites as a kid. You, um, control a little gargoyle creature, think like a dragon but a little more human-ish." He turned the Gameboy on, leaning over to her a little bit until their arms almost touched. "It's not a very long game. In the game, we need to help him find and take out an evil king."

Kayura blinked in curiosity. “So, this is like... a new canvas and paints for the game boy, and it tells a different story.” How fascinating! “Touma-san, it’s like you are playing in a storybook instead of reading it. You had this story when you were younger?” The strange pictures moved when Touma pressed the buttons on the front of the machine. “Did you defeat the evil king, Touma-san? How does the story end?”

Touma chuckled, "A playable storybook, that is very accurate." He nodded, "Yeah, and I did defeat him. Several times, you can play this story over and over." Looking at her, he smirked, "You want me to tell you the ending, or do you wanna play the game with me and find out? Be surprised."

She was taken aback. “But Touma-san, this is a very precious machine. It’s precious and valuable to you. I might break it in my ignorance. I couldn’t bear to do that to you!”

"Kayura, you're not going to break it unless you throw it," he was trying so hard not to laugh. "The worst thing that can happen is the batteries die. Which you wouldn't be at fault for, I have no idea how much, um, food is left in there. And if that happens, it will suck, but it's not gonna be earth-shattering." Handing it over to her, he said, "Let me show you. You played Mario earlier pretty good."

The way in which Kayura looked both shocked and frightened, along with the gingerly way she held the game boy, indicated she thought the item was worth more than its weight in gold. “Umm... I will... I will try to play the story and defeat the evil king. ...With your help, Touma-san.”

Touma readjusted himself on the sofa, his knee bumping hers momentarily, "Ah sorry 'bout that," he muttered. The way she took the game boy like it was a limited platinum edition toy was.. adorable. She was just cute right now, and he couldn't think of another word. He could tell she wanted to but was afraid, this would be fun, and he needed to remind himself she was new to games. "Just chill Kayura, you might enjoy this," he said. "Alright, so you push this button to go forward." He spent the new few minutes giving her simple basics of the game.

Kayura exuded pure wonder. She was over 400 years old and hadn’t the slightest inkling as to how the Game Boy worked, but perhaps that made things all the more magical. She leaned against him without realizing it. “Oh, I think... I’ve been defeated. Hmm.” The character fell over on the screen but reappeared in an earlier part of the stage as if nothing had happened. “The evil king does not yet realize my tenacity.” she declared.

"No. He has no idea who he's messing with," Touma shook his head, "You'll kick his ass, er butt, sorry." “Maybe swearing around her wasn't that good an idea?” He thought.

Kayura giggled. “You should hear Rajura-san when he’s angry, and he doesn’t think anyone can hear him. He’s very creative.” A thought seemed to strike her then, and Kayura lowered their game boy from her view to rest in her lap.

“Touma-san? I... wanted to apologize. For what happened during the war, I mean. I don’t... remember very much, but I’ve been told I might have... hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Well, that came out of nowhere. He furrowed his brow and looked at her for a moment. "Kayura, you don't have anything to apologize for. You weren't yourself, and I know that you did kick my ass really good a few times, and once I let you. But..." What brought this on? Had he done something to make her say this? He put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't hate you if that's what you're worried about. I'd like to consider you a friend."

She was thankful it was dark, hopefully, dark enough to hide the flush rushing to her cheeks. “...really? I’m your friend, Touma-san?” Nothing could stop the smile spreading across her features then. Kayura practically beamed. Triumphantly, she lifted the game boy again to continue her quest. 

“Then, I will endeavor to defeat the evil fiend in my friend Touma-san’s honor.”

~~~

Certain sounds cut through sleep, like Tarea growling. Anubisu opened his eyes to see her getting up to attack the ujigami. The little flame bounced uncertainly, before it said quietly, “Touma-san’s magic rectangle chimed that it was time to get you up, but he’s busy.”

Anubisu waved the ujigami off as he yawned before grabbing Tarea mid-air as she pounced. The last thing he wanted was to wake Rajura or Shuten because she was running around. 

Going out, he saw Kayura and Touma huddled together over something he couldn’t see because they faced away from him. The click of the door didn’t even catch their attention. As cute as this was, he made a mental note to avoid putting those two together when everyone’s safety depended on their concentration.

“I think it’s time for both of you to get some sleep,” He said quietly, wanting to see what they would do with an audience.

Touma jumped a bit at the sound of Anubisu’s voice, he turned his head to see the Masho standing there watching them. Touma wasn’t precisely a deer in the headlights, but he was surprised. Oh shit. He saw his phone blinking out of the corner of his eye, “Shit,” he reached over and turned it off, brushing Kayura’s shoulder as he did so. He wondered if anyone noticed the dancing bird on his alarm app before turning it off.

“Umm,” he looked back at Anubisu, “Nothing really happened…” he said slowly. For some reason, he felt like he just got caught doing something he maybe shouldn’t be doing. Well… he was supposed to be on the watch. Although Anubisu did tell him he could be a ‘bad influence’ on Kayura. Bet he was rethinking that now.

Kayura almost threw the Game Boy in fright. Almost. She held it to her chest, the game still playing its chiptune melodies. She looked so guilty. “...we were on a journey to defeat the evil king, onii-san.” came the pathetic, but true, explanation.

"Just let us finish this one level, er, I mean chapter?"

He laughed. Anubisu just couldn’t pull off the stern look anymore, not after watching them disassemble. “Do a chapter or level or whatever. Just remember we’re going to be fighting real evil later today.” 

"We haven't forgotten," Touma rubbed the side of his neck. "And we're almost done."

Anubisu walked around the couch when Kayura became engrossed in the game again. Leaning down into Touma’s ear, he whispered, “Find your balance between duty and pleasure, or Rajura will find it for you. I can only cover for you two so far.”

Touma stiffened, setting his jaw. “Fuck.” He locked eyes with Anubisu and gave a small nod of understanding.

Nodding back, Anubisu went out onto the balcony with Tarea trotting underfoot to begin his watch. 

Chapter 7

Seiji wasn’t sure how long he stared up at the ceiling as the dark night sky outside began to brighten. The intense blush that had erupted on his face after he was properly awake was finally easing off if the pressure on his cheeks and heat on his face was any indication. 

He reviewed the past week, sorting through each moment and interaction he’d had with Anubisu, and had to conclude he was an idiot. To miss this... when looking back it was so obvious...

He didn’t regret the overtures of friendship that had occurred between them, nor in accepting and reciprocating an oath to protect each other. 

But the way his stomach had been leaping, the flutters in his chest, and oddly protective feelings he had for Anubisu--the way he felt safe with him-

He was an idiot. And now he had to figure out how to move forward.

Seiji ached with longing for his flute, the feeling of the polished reed under his fingers and meditative breath control needed to play it. The flute often aided in his introspection, both echoing and leading his mind through his silent journey of the self. 

Barring that, he wanted to rise and stretch, to sit and meditate, but, well, there was no place for solitude. The other troopers were sleeping around him and outside...

Anubisu had taken the third watch last night. 

In lieu of his usual methods, Seiji brought his hands up to rest near his chest, feeling the lightweight silk of his kendogi under his fingers. He did his best to relax and let his fingers move slowly at first, passing through the scales he used to warm up with his flute. 

It wasn’t the same without the wood vibrating and air rushing past his fingers, but it would have to do. Finishing the scale, he let his mind wander, doing his best to silently recall each tone as his fingers moved.

The most immediate matter was Anubisu. Seiji had managed to develop feelings for the man, it seemed, that went far beyond the ties of brotherhood he felt for the troopers. 

And more than just being romantic and, well, physical (the silent, invisible flute squeaked in his mind as he remembered Anubisu joining him in the forest pool of water), he seemed to find Anubisu’s presence as a refuge, a place of safety from that which would hurt him.

He remembered the claws that freed him in the dream and the cloak that shielded him from the world. He didn’t remember ever feeling that safe, not since he’d first fought in battle with the armor.

He didn’t even question whether or not Anubisu would fight by his side in truth, nor if he would do his best to guard Seiji as much as he wanted to protect him. The man he’d met in Nasutei’s kitchen was honorable and dedicated to those he considered allies and, possibly even, friends. That much of his dream was real.

His invisible flute dropped down the scale and dithered amongst the low notes, floating uncertainly from one to another. 

What of the rest of it? Anubisu had not given him any indication of reciprocating Seiji’s new, confusing feelings. Indeed, although he felt they had drawn close at an unusually rapid pace, they still stumble over each other and talked at cross purposes at times. There was still much they needed to learn about each other and lingering sharp wounds and misconceptions that needed to be addressed before anything else could even be considered. 

Seiji took command of the low notes and brought them up slowly. He would not be one of the girls who stared and squealed at him, nor like those rare ones on the crowded subway trains who had wandering hands and the mistaken idea he was gaijin and, therefore, would see their inappropriate touches as an invitation.

He pictured Anubisu sitting in the living area (or perhaps prowling around, peering out each window as he safeguarded everyone’s rest). The thought of Anubisu’s intense gaze piercing the darkness sent a shiver up his spine (his flute squeaked again), and that was what he needed to master. 

He would not burden Anubisu with his unexpected, involuntary reactions. Those, he would master. He would instead continue to have Anubisu as a friend and ally rather than drive him away with unwelcome romantic feelings. He had no illusions that it would be easy, but a determined effort was better than none.

Seiji let his silent flute proclaim his determination... then sighed and allowed his hands to relax. It wasn’t the same, not really. 

He may as well begin this new task, he reflected, and slowly, quietly rose to his feet. Slipping through the slumbering bodies of the other troopers, Seiji reached the door, took a fortifying breath, and stepped out.

~~~

The watches of the night passed uneventfully, and the sun started to rise, turning the sky shades of red before melting into blue. Anubisu sat watching on the balcony with Tarea quietly purring on his lap. He stroked her fur, as the silence of the night gave way to small sounds of birds and other life.

He had focused on letting himself remember his childhood, when he spoke with his grandmother the same language the creature in the tunnels spoke. He expected the nightmares to return, but the möröödöl were pleasant. He remembered Emee teaching him life skills to survive – and one other piece of information.

Tarea opened tired eyes towards the apartment, looking intensely for a moment. Then, giving an exaggerated yawn, she settled back down – clearly, whoever was up would be welcomed out here.

Glancing around the apartment, Seiji murmured a soft greeting to Jun as the green spirit hummed happily to themself and floating back and forth between the new glowing digital displays. Eventually, he spotted Anubisu sitting out on the balcony. 

It was impossible not to admire how the growing light illuminated him, nor the faint shine as the light hit the kimono Saori had presented to him yesterday. With only a brief hesitation, Seiji stepped over and tapped on the closed door, head tilted to the side to ask if he could join him.

Anubisu looked up over his shoulder and waved him to come onto the balcony. He smiled as Seiji closed the door behind him, “Good morning, Seiji. Did you sleep well?”

It was an ordinary, practically standard question for the early morning. Seiji had expected it but still couldn’t keep his cheeks from flushing some. His dreams had been intense, frightening, and comforting all at once. 

“Well enough,” he said, sitting down beside Anubisu. “Some odd dreams, but thus far, that seems to be the norm here. How was your rest and watch?” Seiji cursed inside his head at Anubisu’s smile, the greater ease and lack of tension in the other man’s body. Seiji felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest, and his stomach seemed to be trying to claw its way up to his throat. Conscious awareness of these new feelings had intensified everything.

He did so want Anubisu to continue to have reasons to smile, though.

"Odd dreams I can agree with," he answered, wondering why it would cause a blush. "Rajura has me trying to remember what I can about the language the creature speaks. It's... brought up some memories." His smile faded a moment as the less than pleasant memories clamored for attention, but one overrode them. He turned back to Seiji, with excitement, "There is one thing I remembered that I wanted to share with you. When I woke, I hoped you would wake early." 

“I prefer to rise early when I can,” Seiji said. “What did you remember?” he asked. Anubisu was similar to the other Masho regarding not wanting to discuss his past.

Anubisu looked down, petting Tarea, who now looked up at him. "I..." He knew what he wanted to share, but not how to make Seiji understand without sounding pathetic. "In the car, I gave you my clan’s name. I told myself it was because we didn’t trust each other, and it was enough to get on with. But, truthfully, I wouldn’t have been able to give you anything else. My father rarely called me anything but boy, and my grandmother had nicknames for me. After… After she died and he tried to – threw me out, I went by several false names until Arago. I forgot my own name.

“But, last night, I had a dream where it came back to me.” He wasn’t going to share how when he couldn’t explain it himself. “You’ve kept my confidence so far, and if you want to know it, I’ll tell you, and you’ll be the only other person who knows my name.”

There was so much pain behind Anubisu’s words. An unspoken story of tragedy and suffering that made Seiji’s heart ache on his behalf. The other man kept his eyes averted from Seiji’s and locked onto Tarea nestled in his lap. 

Seiji looked through the window set into the sliding balcony door, confirming there was no one else in view who could intrude on this moment. To lose his own name... it was a horrifying thought. Seiji bowed low, resting his hands beneath him on the balcony floor. “I’m honored by your offer and trust. A name is no small thing,” he said, then slowly straightened back up. “I would be humbled to know your name, as well as the circumstances you would permit me to use it.”

“There’s no need to bow, I don’t like it,” Anubisu responded to the formality. That was a vast difference between the two of them. “I’m not sure I’m ready for everyone to know, but if we’re alone, you can use it as familiar as you are comfortable with.”

Taking a breath, Anubisu looked directly into Seiji’s eye – so vibrant – “My name is Sasaki Kujuurou.” 

“Sasaki Kujuurou,” Seiji repeated carefully. Both were familiar names, if less common, but the pronunciation was slightly different from what he was used to. Four hundred plus years of linguistic drift, no doubt. “I am pleased to know you, Kujuurou.”

If he had been expecting something miraculous to happen, it didn’t. Anubisu would have to get used to hearing his name spoken before it really sounded like his own, for him to respond to it as his name. He wondered how fast the switch would happen for Seiji. Would he keep thinking of him as the name Arago gave, having to remind himself of his real name, or would Seiji make the transition faster than himself? 

Perhaps after getting his armor back, he would finally dispose of the horrid name Arago forced on him. He’d tell the other Masho first and see what they thought, perhaps even talk to Rajura and see what his opinion was. Seiji would know, and he was sure Seiji would help. 

“Thank you,” was all he could find to say to Seiji. “So, um, what kind of odd dreams did you have? It would be peculiar to have two perception-altering dreams in one night, wouldn’t it?” He asked with a wry smile.

“Ah, well, it was... the one dream was more... somewhat disjointed.” Seiji hesitated, wanting to share the more disturbing parts but also mindful that other elements were best kept to himself. 

“I was meditating at the waterfall in the forest where we battled once. The area was infused with peace and light, as well as shadows under the trees. After a time, you appeared and introduced yourself by your clan name.” No need to explain Seiji had been bathing-

“You joined me-“ naked, water rolling down strong muscles “- but disappeared after I had taken my eyes off you.”

Seiji felt himself stiffen as he remembered what came next, discomfort overriding his careful narrative. It was hard to continue, but he pressed on. “There were ropes, suddenly, and a beam I was tied to. I could move, so it wasn’t like Africa-“ A shudder overcame him. He hated thinking back to that day of distant awareness and being in a body that didn’t seem to be his. There had been lightning-

Seiji broke that line of thought with a small shake of his head and folded his hands together in his lap. “Energy surrounded me, promising torment. And then... I heard your voice. You unleashed your greatest attack and slashed the ropes. Just as swiftly as I had been captured, I was freed.”

"Do you trust me that much that I am now a source of salvation rather than the cause of torment?"

“It would appear so, Kujuurou.”

"I think I like that."

“As do I,” Seiji said, meeting his gaze. It was comforting to look at Anu- at Kujuurou.

Tearing his gaze away from Seiji, Anubisu wondered about what Seiji said, so he asked, "What happened to you in Africa?" His tongue wrapped around the foreign sounds.

“That’s where we encountered the Black Kikoutei armor. We didn’t tell you much about that, did we? Hmm.” Seiji needed to find stories to tell A- Kujuurou that didn’t involve pain and torture. He must think Seiji utterly incapable of defending himself by now.

“The man who bore the Black Armor, Mukala, attacked Ryo using that armor’s power to travel over ten thousand kilometers to Japan. When we couldn’t defeat him, he seized Ryo and dragged him through a portal back to his homeland. I tried to rescue him and was pulled through the portal with him.

“We fought Mukala several times. The second time, Ryo was struck unconscious, and I was able to channel my virtue enough to discern the truth of what was happening with the armors. I threw down my weapon, having to force my hand to release it, and tried to reach Mukala’s warrior spirit. He was too deeply under the control of the black armor by then, and instead of seeing the dishonor in attacking, he struck me down.” That single, hard blow was the last truly clear memory he had for the next several days.

“Mukala’s, or I suppose, the Black Armor’s, weapon was a massive boomerang nearly as tall as me.” Seiji sketched the shape in the air with his finger just in case. “It was as unyielding as metal, and Mukala was empowered even without armor to the point where several of us together couldn’t defeat him in direct combat. He struck me hard and...” Seiji’s voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to describe being in a coma. 

“Everything that came after is hazy. I was dimly aware of what was happening around me, I could feel and hear things, but my body neither felt like my own, nor was it under my command in any way. Shuu and Touma, who chased after us with Nasutei and Jun, say that they found Ryo and me tied to several planks and laid on an outcropping of crystal below the Black Armor like a sacrificial offering. It struck us with some form of energy, and I couldn’t so much as grimace despite the pain.” He had to pause again. The events in Africa were both oddly remote and yet also extremely painful to recall.

“The rest is straightforward. Touma and Shuu collapsed when they had to fight to control their own armors. Shin mastered his armor back in Japan and somehow stepped directly from the lake near Nasutei’s home to Africa, and he was able to rally our virtues enough for the armors to heal our wounds. We confronted Mukala and the Black Armor, managed to reach him when it struck out at the woman he loved, and his spirit surged, and working together, we destroyed both Inferno armors and saw to the destruction of our own.”

Seiji was proud of how steady his voice remained throughout the narrative. Then, glancing down, he realized his clasped hands were shaking. With a grimace, he tried to make them stop.

Anubisu reached out and clasped Seiji's shoulder, concerned about him. Tarea got up to lay down in the hollow created between Seiji's arms, her front paws draping over his hands. "We know when your armors were destroyed. And combining that with what you told me about your capture before, and with what I did to you, are you really okay? That's a lot of trauma in a short time." 

Seiji rotated his hands to better cradle Tarea and closed his eyes, focusing on the cat's soft fur and An- Kujuurou's hand on his shoulder. He took several slow, deep breaths and nodded. "I am. The memories are unpleasant but do not typically bother me to this degree anymore. The stress of being here is no doubt exacerbating everything." He opened his eyes again and found Kujuurou staring at him with fierce concentration and concern. He hadn't noticed how blue his eyes were before. "For all that, however, I feel safe with everyone here. Even Naaza, and especially you. I think my dreaming last night proved that."

"This place does seem to be bringing up bad memories. Quite literally, in some of our cases." He dropped his hand, petting Tarea before withdrawing. "I admit to being curious as to what your worst memory was, even as I'm glad you didn't have to go through that. But, you don't have to answer because I know what kind of memories that drags up."

Seiji gently scratched Tarea between her shoulder blades. "It would be hard not to wonder such a thing were I in your shoes. But, the orb seems to have brought up all manner of things. Who knows what it would have chosen?" Seiji looked down at Tarea and was amused to see her twisting slightly to guide his hand to better places to scratch. "I am sorry you have had to face such unpleasant memories. At least you have gained something from them, though. I am pleased to know Sasaki Kujuurou."

"We're starting to learn about each other," he answered, trying for steady because the thought of Seiji learning everything caused a twisting sensation in his gut. "Why don't you tell me more about your, um, your experience in Texas." “Keep him talking about himself, and he won't ask questions,” he thought, even as a small twinge warred with that thought wondering why Seiji asked so few questions.

"Ah. That's considerably more interesting," Seiji said. Tarea rolled onto her back, and he teased her stomach, fingers knowing to dart away when she attacked with partially extended claws. "Have you ever seen the inside of an airplane?"

"A what?"

"An airplane is a large vehicle that carries passengers from one destination to another through the air." Seiji glanced up from playing with Tarea. "Touma can explain the mechanics if you like. My understanding of it is rather vague. I know that it requires several engines more powerful than what runs cars or Hobart, rigid wings shaped in certain ways, and moving at specific speeds to achieve flight. What matters most is that the modern world relies heavily on airplanes. Texas is almost literally halfway around the planet. An airplane designed for such a journey can travel that distance in between twelve and, oh, eighteen or so hours."

"What is challenging about these flights is that you are not strolling about inside the airplane like it is a boat, nor as comfortable as you are in a car." Seiji gave the other man a look that was half amusement, half grimace. "When you travel on an airplane, you are renting a chair—a rather small chair in line with several others. You can get up and walk around some, there are facilities to relieve oneself, and food and drink are provided. But for the most part, you are sitting in a chair. Possibly next to several people you do not know and may or may not wish to speak to. There are more chairs in front of you and behind you, and generally, not quite enough legroom to be properly comfortable. The airplanes are designed to fit as many passengers as can be safely fit inside them, which means reducing passenger comfort to some degree."

"That doesn't sound pleasurable, but it also sounds like you've done it."

"It's the most effective and cost-efficient way to travel such long distances," Seiji said, nodding. "And those factors are why we only visit once a year or so, or occasionally every other year. Even after the airplane reaches Texas, there is additional travel. Airplanes have their own ports they travel in and out of, and after we arrive, we must drive for a few more hours to reach my grandparents' ranch. Sometimes we land, get a car, and head straight there. Other times we rest in a hotel overnight." 

The stress from the day before was fading quickly. Shuu might have been onto something when he claimed to need cat petting therapy. Of course, Anu- Kujuurou's (he had to get used to that) presence was also quite soothing. He'd already taken a much deeper and thoughtful interest in Seiji than anyone he'd ever known outside the Troopers. And even then... it felt... different.

Propping his head on one hand, he continued to play with and pet Tarea as she allowed it. "In any case, stories about being in Texas... Hmm. I was speaking with Shuu last night and mentioned to him that visiting my grandparents has often required I share a bedroom with the cousins I have in America. Who currently number at over a dozen. When I was younger, I would have to share a bed with two, sometimes three others, if they were small. One cousin, Elijah, moved in his sleep a great deal, and after being kicked repeatedly throughout the night, I would inevitably wake up with his feet next to my head, as he had somehow completely rotated how he was lying in bed."

"Do you like having a large family?" He wondered. Tarea decided at that moment, the lock of hair falling in front of his eye needed batting.

Seiji instinctively jerked back as small paws batted at his face, then snickered. "No, thank you," he told her, straightening back up. He looked back at Kujuurou. "It's very different than what I'm used to in Japan. My father has four siblings, all of whom are married with children. They all also try to come to see us when we are in Texas, so the number of people in the house can end up quite large. They're... loud. Enthusiastic about many things. It has felt hard, at times, to feel connected to them, as Japan and America are very different, but most are making an effort. 

"I like it best between waves of visiting family, though," he said, his smile softening. "When it's just my grandparents and us. They have a welcoming home, and their land is interesting to explore, whether or not it's Satsuki and I taking a walk or if we are helping Grandfather with some chore."

Denied her toy, Tarea headed back over to Anubisu, kneading on his lap. 

"What is the land like? What did you explore?" He cut off his questions when he realized Tarea was telling him something. Without looking away from Seiji, she spelled out, 'my warm sun.' And as Seiji started talking again, Anubisu wondered why she suddenly claimed Seiji in that particular way.

"The ranch is somewhat hilly. Much of it is overgrown with some trees that are invading the area. It's sweltering there for most of the year," Seiji said thoughtfully. "Yayoi always stays in the house and helps obaasan with cooking and cleaning and such so she can stay out of the sun and inside where one of the household mechanical systems keeps the air cooler. I like being able to go out and work, even if it's not my favorite activity." He made a face. "Putting up a new fence is both tiring and dull, but at least it requires that I use my body for something. Obaasan always makes lots of sweet treats and other things for us to eat, so I try not to just... sit and eat lots of tasty but ultimately unhealthy foods. 

“What was the area of Japan like-" Seiji cut himself off. "My apologies. I have the impression you would prefer not to speak of your time before Arago."

Caught off guard by the half-started question and the implied one, he had the usual deflecting statements ready. But, then he thought, maybe Seiji wouldn't run scared. "I don't. It wasn't the best part of my life. I can... I can tell you a bit about that area. 

"We were on the outskirts of a small town, almost in the woods. It was mountainous, and we could go for days without seeing another person pass by. Emee, my grandmother, made sweet treats from the blue honeysuckle berries I would pick in the summer. 

"Winter lasted a long time, and the ground would be covered in deep snow for months. We were just close enough to the sea to have the taste of salt on the rain and in the snow. I prefer living in the Youjakai. It's more vibrant and peaceful."

Seiji felt his heart jerk in his chest. He never thought A- Kujuurou would want to share anything about a time linked with the terrible apparitions the Orb had created. He instinctively wanted to bow and thank Kujuurou for telling him this much but resisted the urge. Kujuurou seemed to prefer less formality. 

“What little I saw of the Youjaikai was beautiful,” Seiji replied. “I can understand why you would favor it.” Hesitating again, he mentally weighed his words before speaking again. “I would be pleased to know more about you, Kujuurou,” he said softly. “But I do not wish to cause you distress. I am aware that many of the poorest people in the Japan of my time have luxuries the greatest rulers from the era of your birth couldn’t conceive of and that you regularly dealt with struggles unthinkable in my time. 

“I wish for you to know that, should you ever wish to share things of your past, I will do my best to merely listen and learn. Not only would I not have the right to judge you for your actions, but I also lack a deep understanding of that time, even to consider such a thing.” 

Rather than leave Kujuurou to have to respond to such a weighty statement, Seiji reached back to what he had shared for another point of discussion. “I am amused to hear you mention snow because some of my family in Texas have never seen any,” he said after another pause.

As much as he could deflect, he could also stick to a topic, "It would be a rare thing to just talk about it. Everyone judges what they hear; it's inevitable. And there are some things that no matter how much you know are still deemed wrong, as if there was another choice that could have been made. I can give you the option to ask your questions, so long as you understand that there are some things that I can't talk about yet."

“That is more than fair,” Seiji agreed. “I will consider things I am curious about.” He laughed suddenly, but also softly. “I have been trying not to wonder about matters you did not wish to discuss. I am introspective by nature and prefer having time to consider serious matters before addressing them. It will take me some time to sort through my curiosity.

“Meanwhile, well, know I would welcome any details you felt comfortable sharing. I have enjoyed learning about you and hearing about the Youjaikai, your animals, and the like. If the opportunity arises, I would like to see your art and hear your thoughts on different things.”

"I have no worries about your intentions. It's the questions that seem light that dig too deep I worry would hurt one or both of us."

“Then, I will take care to respect when you choose not to answer.”

Nodding, Anubisu stayed quiet for a bit, letting the silence balance out the heaviness the conversation took. He teased Tarea’s whiskers, letting her bat his fingers until she fell over, expecting to be pet again. “I have a bag she sits in when I go out riding and she tags along. She’s not big enough to run along with the wolves or horses when we go out. And she torments Rajura, loves to attack the hem of his kimono – and only his for some reason. Naaza and Shuten didn’t care much either way, except for using her against me before Arago fell. It surprises me that she’s so affectionate with everyone here. It’s cute to watch Kayura carry her around like a doll.”

“I can tell she’s more than an ordinary cat. How did you meet her?”

“She found me,” Anubisu answered. “I think it was her when I found my armor. She made me pause long enough to find the sphere. Then, after Arago brought me to the Youjakai, she showed up in the stables. At the time, other than Rajura, she was the only other living thing there. She’s not just a normal cat, more like a spirit animal. We can communicate in a way with her movements and scratches meaning different things. I don’t always understand what she’s getting at, though.”

“I’m glad you’ve had her as such a loyal companion,” Seiji said. Dropping his eyes down to Tarea, he leaned forward and pet her head. “Thank you for taking care of him,” he told her.

Tarea leaned into his hand, wiggling so he scratched under her chin, then promptly tackled his hand and wrist so she could lay on it and Anubisu's lap. She looked so proud of herself with Seiji's hand trapped between her and Anubisu's thigh. Anubisu picked her up, releasing Seiji's hand without scratches, "She is unique." He mumbled, a little embarrassed by her behavior. 

Undeterred, she pounced at the open slit on the side of Seiji’s hakama, seeking whatever hid under the fold of the fabric. "I think you said your family hadn't experienced snow before?"

Seiji hoped his efforts to dig Tarea out of his clothing hid the real reason for his blush: the memory of having his hand on Anu- Kujuurou’s thigh and the feel of fine silk sitting on a warm body. “Some of my cousins live in the far south end of Texas, where it rarely snows. They literally go years, if not decades, between snow events,” he said as he finally got a firm hold of Tarea. Tucking her into his arm, he began to lightly pet her back, holding her in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryo appear in the living room inside and start his morning routine. Seiji suppressed a sigh. It seemed this quiet time with Kujuurou was coming to an end.

~~~

After a home-cooked meal and full night's sleep, Ryo was raring to go. Knowing how active everyone will be tackling more floors in the building, he decided to use the morning for stretches and light exercise, watching Seiji and Anubisu playing with Tarea on the patio deck. Once done, he decided to go greet his fellow comrades.

Seiji nodded to Ryo when the man opened the balcony door. “Good morning,” he said, a squirming Tarea in his arm, receiving steady pets.

Anubisu nodded his greetings as well, looking back out over the landscape. He enjoyed speaking with Seiji alone but wasn't going to keep him from his friends. "Rekka, you are welcome to join until the others are awake," He offered. Tarea squirmed enough now to jump out of Seiji's hands and run inside. He suspected she wanted to be with Byakuen.

Ryo shrugged, "I was just stretching a bit and saw you two." He heard a click and saw Nasutei open the bedroom door slowly, squinting out into the living room. She looked like she slept like the dead, and her hair was a mess. 

“Bless you, Shin and Shuu,” she muttered. In their post-dinner cleaning of the kitchen, they’d unearthed a coffee maker. Coffee. They had electricity and— Nasutei went to work.

Seiji saw Nasutei move through the living room and sighed, rising to his feet. "We may as well go in," he said to Anubisu (there were others around, he could call him Kujuurou). He caught Ryo's eye and gestured towards the kitchen. "It appears Nasutei is awake."

The scream of bloody murder screeched from inside. They rushed inside after a shared look of panic that something slipped past their guard. The Trooper’s bedroom door flew open, and Shuu fell out, grappling a grey fuzzy… thing. “Get it off! GET IT OFF!”

Seiji and Anubisu tried to get close while avoiding the claws and fists. They distracted it just enough for an unseen hand to reach in, grabbing it by the scruff of the neck and pull it away. Rajura reappeared, holding the creature down, ignoring the squeals from the creature.

“THROW THAT TRASH PANDA OUT OF HERE!!!” Shuu screamed.

“Gladly,” Rajura picked up the raccoon and moved to the door when it suddenly morphed back into Shin. The sudden change in weight threw Rajura backward, and he ended up with Shin laying across his chest, giggling like a girl before a pillow hit him.

“What the hell!” Touma cried, joining Shuu.

“I thought it would be the fastest way to wake you up,” Shin said through the laughter, punctuating it with an ‘oof’ as Rajura pushed him off.

“By giving us a heart attack?” Touma asked, waving at Shuu, who was clutching his chest. Shin shrugged through his giggles.

Rajura dusted himself off, glaring at Shin, “Please don’t wake us up like that again.” He stormed back towards the bedroom, pushing a bleary Shuten out of the way.

Seiji shook his head, waving Anubisu to the couch before going to pour coffee for Nasutei. Ryo had moved to guard her, although she seemed to be falling back asleep at the table. Somehow the ruckus didn’t seem to affect her, but the scent of the coffee brought her out of her stupor. 

He saw Kayura poke her head out of the bedroom, “Is Touma-san okay?” She asked in a small voice. When Seiji nodded, she sighed in relief. 

“I see where I stand here,” Shuu yelled to everyone since a smiling Shin didn’t seem to feel guilty. “I understand how I’m valued to you people.” He waved emphatically at Shin.

Kayura caught his arm, “I don’t think Shin-san meant anything by it.”

“Now that my butthole has unpuckered, I can see how it would be funny,” Shuu conceded. “I will get him back for it, though. Sleep with one eye open buddy.” He pointed.

“Since Shin-san seems so eager to wake us all up, why doesn't he have the pleasure to wake up Naaza,” Rajura suggested, returning to the room.

Quiet laughter and veiled ‘oohs’ came from this pronouncement. “What is this?” Shuu asked. “Consequences to your actions?”

“I suppose I deserve that,” Shin agreed. He gathered himself up and went down for Naaza.

Finding the door closed, he knocked gently. A soft voice called that it was open, and he opened the door, almost half afraid at what he was going to find. “Good morning, Naaza-san,” he said in greeting.

Naaza looked a bit surprised to be greeted, or perhaps that it was morning. All around the apartment, bowls, glasses, and various odds and ends were set up, some already with liquids bubbling away. “Ah, morning, I suppose it is.” He looked up, somewhat surprised by who was here.

“Were you up all night?” Shin asked, concerned for the Masho, especially with the work they needed to do later.

But, all he did was just shrug, “I suppose I was.” He continued to decant a swirled pink-grey fluid into one of the small glass vials he got from He Xiangu. “I suppose it’s time for us to get moving.”

“It is.”

“Very well,” Naaza took a few minutes to clean up and pocket a few other vials. Shin didn’t even want to know what was in those, but he suspected he would find out. 

As they left, Xae-Sha called out, “I wish you well, and I promise to keep things safe!”

~~~

Shuu poured Nasutei a second cup of coffee, noting she looked slightly more awake now before filling Touma’s. Blue boy saw Kayura fawning over Anubisu's new kimono but seemed too tired to care. That blue boy looked a tad uncomfortable under her praise, and that made Shuu want to laugh. How did I get surrounded by such emotionally dysfunctional friends? Must be something with the armors.

He topped up Nasutei’s cup again as he passed by, and she said, “Do you really have scream bloody murder first thing in the morning? Is that necessary?” She looked at him through bleary eyes.

“To be fair, that’s more of a preemptive attack,” he answered. “War has been declared, and we’ll do this ‘til we die. It's OK; we live together. We'll sort it out later.” Shuu sat down and leaned in, “I have a big problem.”

“Do you need a change of pants?” She smirked.

“No more coffee,” he pulled her cup away.

She reached and grabbed back the cup, “Not unless you want to die.”

“No, I understand I’m a clown,” Shuu agreed. “But I don’t crap my pants. I’m not a baby.”

“Well, if I woke up to that, I would have shat all over myself, too.” She got out through the giggles.

“No, the big problem is, and I want to address this point before Shin gets back, I need you to go to the bathhouse with me to talk to Aster about setting up some boundaries and about what things are not OK to joke about,” Shuu said, pleading with her with big eyes.

Sighing, Nasutei still smiled at him, but it took a tinge of sadness. “Oh, okay, that's fine. I can go with you. Should I put on my mom jeans?”

“Ya. No, not as high as mom jeans, more like just big sister jeans.”

“I think I can do that,” she gave him the finger gun with a wink.

Shuu repeated it back to her two-fold. “I talked to Seiji last night, and I realize there's a certain degree about this that needs to be done right the first time… And, well, I’m me.”

“Shuu does not speak eloquently around Aster,” Rajura’s smooth voice intoned from behind Shuu.

Without turning around, Shuu nodded, “Thank you, Rajura.”

Patting Shuu on the shoulder, “Anytime.”

Nasutei watched over Shuu’s shoulder as Rajura went over to Anubisu and Kayura. She saw the movement in his head as he gave Anubisu’s kimono a once over. It was beautiful and suited him well, and she wondered how to get one for Shuten. Whatever Rajura’s look, Anubisu met it back evenly before Rajura turned to Kayura. Poor girl was so uptight about keeping Rajura happy.

The door opened, and Shin and Naaza came back, then. Kayura bounced off the couch and went up to Naaza, “Welcome back, Naaza-san. Did you sleep well?”

“I didn’t sleep yet, but what I was doing was far more relaxing,” He answered quietly. 

Kayura looked distressed, “Will you be alright today? We’re going back to the ivory tower.”

“I’ll be fine,” he looked around. “Is there breakfast?”

She shook her head, “Not yet. I think we wanted to wait for everyone to decide what to do.”

“Indeed,” Rajura answered, turning around. “Shuu-san, what are our options here? I’d prefer not to spend any more of our money if it can be helped.”

Shuu shrugged, “Not much. We ate everything last night. I think it was the first time me and Touma had our bellies full-full since we’ve been here. We can pick some stuff up for tonight. I’d like to hit up Tsubaki’s place and get some of the oil to really cook right. Maybe Nasutei and I can stop by the bathhouse. I got a question for Aster.” Nasutei nodded her agreement.

“I would like to join you as well, if that’s alright,” Rajura agreed.

“Sure!” Shuu smiled, thinking he knew just why Rajura wanted to join. The man was sweet on the little flower. “The more, the merrier.”

“Lady Kayura, would you like to join us?” Rajura asked.

Seeing Shuu nodding behind Rajura, Kayura agreed. “Yes, Rajura-san. I think I would.”

“I’ve gotta check in with the Naga,” Touma added. “I can upload my notes about the tower, and maybe they can see something we didn’t.”

“I’m going to look for more of the nightmare flowers before they lose their potency,” Naaza said and walked out the door.

Rajura looked over the rest, “And you?”

Shin asked. “Ryo, do you want to check in on the soldiers?” 

“Ya, that’ll be good. Maybe check out where Byakuen’s been padding around.” Ryo answered.

“Is that okay with you, Rajura-san?” Shin asked.

“That’s fine, just don’t take too long,” he answered. Looking between Shuten and Anubisu, Rajura made an annoyed growl, “Do you two think you can refrain from murdering each other long enough to get the rest of us something to eat? Unless you have something more important to do.”

“Of course, Rajura,” Shuten answered, and he knew he would be civil, even if Anubisu wasn’t. 

As Rajura looked to Anubisu, the other just nodded with a smirk, meeting Rajura’s eyes smoothly. Something about the look put the illusion master at ease, even if his close proximity to Korin was a little strange. “Take Seiji-san with you as well. I’m sure if anyone can keep you out of trouble, it’ll be him.”

“We shouldn’t be too long,” He looked to the others, “Shall we go then?”

~~~

Downstairs, the ujigami were dancing and just being adorable. “Good morning, Touma-san!”

“Morning, kids.” He replied.

They all darted down, circling around a small doll of Touma on the front desk. “He’s a hero! He’s a hero!”

But, Touma went pale, the doll and the praise a little too much, and he darted up the stairs. Panting, he got himself under control enough to knock on the door. At least here, there wouldn’t be any dolls. He hoped.

The sleek pit viper Pitta opened the door, her eyes standing out prominently against her triangular head. “Good morning, Touma. How are you?”

“I'm still waking up. How about you?” He answered, hoping that would cover any lingering nervousness he felt about his work and the doll downstairs.

Pitta waved him inside, “Oh, I'm fine. I've been awake for a few hours. We can sunbathe now, and it's glorious. And very distracting,” she nodded at the thought. “We have to schedule it now because all of us want to do it at the same time. I'm sure you can imagine how frustrating that is.”

“Not really, but I can appreciate it.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

Touma pulled out his tablet, “I'm here to check on my To-Do List, and my friends and I are going back to the ivory tower to help clean it out. And I've been taking notes on what we've seen inside, so I wanted to download that for you.”

“Excellent! Have you seen any other places for us to install solar panels?” She took the tablet and went over to one of the other machines.

“I haven't seen any,” Touma answered, watching everything she was doing. “At least no place worth investigating further. We decided to go to the ivory tower before we go down into the tunnels. Clearing out the tunnels is part of our To-Do List.”

“That's understandable,” Pitta answered distractedly. “Hmmm… This looks good. Detailed observations, impartial conclusions, potential exploration points… That will do. Have you found the camera feature?”

“There’s a camera?”

Pitta showed him the small icon that looked nothing like a camera. He hadn’t yet gotten to open all the apps. A flush came over his face as he remembered exactly why he didn’t get to it last night, but how enjoyable it was. 

“Do you get it?” She concluded.

Touma nodded, a bit too much to be convincing, but he was sure he’d figure it out. “Yes, that’s very helpful.

“Good,” she pulled out a small purse. “Your pay.” 

He took the purse, and it was heavy for what he expected. “That’s awesome! Thank you! We're going to go into the tower today at some point, and I'll make some more notes, and I'll come back and get them to you tomorrow!”

“Good, is there anything else we can help you with?” 

“At this moment, no.”

She nodded, “Excellent. I look forward to the report, then.”

“I hope it's not too boring,” he said, smiling awkwardly. 

“It's all quite fascinating,” Pitta answered quite professionally.

“Oh,” Touma looked for something else to say. “There's a whole bunch of computers and tablets and other stuff at the bottom of the building. I'm not sure if they're working, but I'm sure you can use them for something.”

“Oh sure, bring him to us, please.”

“We can try,” He wondered how to carry so many things over, especially when they would be tired later. “I think we need something to bring them in, like a handcart or something.”

“We have a hand trolley. Will that work?” She asked. “You're welcome to borrow one.”

“I'm down with that.”

She waved him to follow her. “And we wanted to let you know we got the elevators to work in this building.” 

“Oh, thank God!” The thought of running up and down those stairs again was not high on his list of things to do.

“We use the elevators almost exclusively now to get to the roof so we can sunbathe.” She pulled out a handcart from a closet, and fortunately, it had several bungee cords attached. “Good luck!” She said as he parted.

For once in his life, Touma was happy to hear elevator music. The three floors down was a nice short ride. 

Pushing the cart in front of him, Touma saw the ujigami were dancing in a circle again. “Hey, did the Oracle give you her doll?” he wondered. 

“She showed us them, and we really wanted one of you, and she got us one!”

“That was nice of her,” he answered as he picked up the doll. It really was good quality and a good likeness. 

“We want the whole set so they can tell everyone they know the heroes!” 

Touma smiled, knowing at least he wouldn’t be singled out anymore. “But, we like snuggling with the Touma doll the best when we get lonely.”

And that was his cue to bolt. 

~~~

Kayura skipped along, excited to see a dryad that wasn’t naked or embarrassing her friends. She wondered how she would be, and if maybe she could pick up a few points. If Rajura seemed to like her, surely there was something good to learn from her.

They got to the bathhouse first, and Rajura looked to Shuu and Nasutei, “Shall Lady Kayura and I remain outside?”

“Ya, ya,” Shuu waved, distractedly. “That’s fine; we just need to have a quick talk.” But, as they got into the bathhouse, it was empty. “What the…”

Outside, Kayura was thrilled to spend a few minutes with Rajura. He smiled down at her before noticing something new. A group of three flowers blossomed on the side of the road, incongruent to what was there yesterday or good growing practices. Leaning down, he ran his finger over the lovely blue petals of one of the flowers.

“Good morning, darling,” echoed oddly before the flower was engulfed in a golden light. Rajura jumped back as the dryad transformed back into human form. “How can I help you this morning?” Aster asked, smirking at him.

“Actually, my dear,” Rajura wrestled his breathing under control. “Shuu-san is looking for you. He’s inside.”

“Alright, then,” She said, winking as she sauntered inside. Both Nasutei and Shuu were looking the other way, so she whispers in Shuu’s ear. “Good morning darling, I hear you were looking for me.”

Shuu squawked, throwing his hands in the air and turning. “Yeah!” He took a few deep breaths, “Yeah, I wanted to talk about a thing… a serious thing.”

“Oh, what?”

“Oh, this is kind of about the joke you made yesterday about Shin being uh…” He looked at Nasutei.

“Iolaus?”

“I don't know who that was yesterday when you made the joke,” Shuu agreed. “and I just wanna ask that maybe you couldn't joke about that kind of stuff about me.”

She smiled so sweetly, “Oh sure, honey. Did I upset you?”

“No, but like, it's that kind of thing that will make Shin very uncomfortable, and he's my best friend, and it's not like that.” He clarified quickly.

“I'm very sorry I made you upset.” She sounded so sincere.

“You didn't exactly make me upset, but I didn't want to go and not say anything and run the risk that joking is made again when he's around. And because like you seem like a really, really nice person, and I didn’t want it to make you feel bad if you made Shin feel bad.”

Aster giggled behind her hand, “Thank you for worrying about me, honey.”

Nasutei came up behind Shuu, putting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a nudge, “So, I hear you cast spells.” She asked in distraction. 

“You heard right, sugar.”

Shuu ran out the door, needing a minute to compose himself. He heard Kayura and Rajura looking over the flowers. “Please don't touch the other flowers, Rajura-san.”

“I did intend to let them sleep,” he assured her.

“I don't know how they can sleep with the possibility that somebody could come along and just pick them! Oh, hi, Shuu-san.” Kayura noticed Shuu emerged but looked somewhat flustered. 

“Did you get tongue-tied again?” Rajura asked.

“I just needed a minute, that’s all,” Shuu replied, shaking his hands out. 

“Well, you could always practice,” he waved to the other flowers.

“They’re…” Shuu pointed to the flowers. “Oh my god, that’s so…” He looked from Rajura to Kayura and back again. “Yeah…” and he wandered back inside.

Nasutei and Aster finished up talking about the book Seiji gave her and how to apply it. It was fascinating, but she now that she thought about it, it should be Rajura that used it. 

“You okay, darling,” Aster asked, seeing Shuu.

Taking a deep breath, he started, “I just want to be clear that I’m not that kind of dude. And I’m not going to chase you or anything, but I’m cool with being friends. I just want to make sure that we’re clear on what our expectations are.”

“Honey, my expectations are whatever you want.” Aster smiled at him.

“Okay, that's great.”

“Is it alright if I pinch your cheeks?” she asked. “You’re simply adorable.”

“The ones up here,” he pointed to his face.

Aster winked, “That's the ones I meant, but thank you for clarifying.”

“I just… That's fine.” He sighed.

“You're so handsome I just can't help it,” she said as she pinched his cheeks then smushed his face between her hands. 

“My grandmother does that.”

“Does she know how special you are?”

Shuu nodded, knowing his grandmother believed in him. “My grandmother has told me that I'm a special little boy.”

“I meant having a demigod for a son,” Aster laughed, and Nasutei joined her.

Shuu just had his jaw dropped, not knowing what to say.

Later, they regrouped and arrived at Tsubaki’s shop. On the way, Nasutei explained the book and what Aster said to Rajura. He nodded, “It sounds like it could be useful, especially if we have to send a message somewhere quickly.”

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” She met him with a raised eyebrow.

He matched her, “Depends, what are you thinking.”

“Rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to use the book?” She held out a fist.

“What?” He wondered, “Is that really how you want to decide something so important?”

“Wait,” she was surprised, “You actually know what that is?”

He nodded slowly, “It was a childhood game.”

“Oh,” she wasn’t serious, but it could be fun. “Best two out of three?”

“Very well,” Rajura stopped and turned to face her, ignoring the incredulous look from Shuu. On three, Rajura’s rock beat scissors. The second round went to Nasutei, who’s paper covered rock. But, the final round went back to Rajura when he repeated paper covering rock, thus winning. Kayura clapped off to the side, and Rajura noticed Shuu had an unusually unreadable look. A mix of surprise, shock, and other odd emotions somehow kept him quiet about this strange activity.

“It seems you win, spiderman,” Nasutei smiled at Rajura.

He bowed to her, “I'll make an attempt at this ritual later, after our foray into the tower.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Arriving at the perfumery, Shuu went to knock on the door when Kayura grabbed his arm, “Shuu-san, she’s right there.” Kayura pointed at a beautiful Camilla tree next to the door. The soft pink petals waved in the gentle breeze, some floating down to paint the ground.

Rajura bowed to the tree, “Good morning, Tsubaki-san.”

The leaves rustled as the golden glow surrounded the branches. Within moments, it shrunk down to the lovely form of Tsubaki. She seemed flustered as she pulled her fan out of her sleeve to hide the soft blush across her cheeks. “Good morning, Rajura-san.”

“Did you sleep well?” He asked sincerely, bowing again.

“I did,” she answered with wide eyes looking up at him. “Were you searching for something? I can go into the shop now.”

“Yes, my friend Shuu is interested in making a purchase,” he answered. “I apologize for waking you early to take care of this.”

“Oh no, it's perfectly fine I can help you,” she fumbled with the lock a moment before holding the door open for the others. As Rajura passed, he took the weight of the door from her, waving Tsubaki in before him. She blushed deeply, and stumbled into the shop, tripping on the edge of her kimono. 

Shuu put an arm out to help, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes!” She squeaked. “I’m fine. I'm just trying to wake up.”

Kayura pulled Rajura’s sleeve and whispered in his ear, “This is how people flirt!” Then, she bounced away to join Nasutei looking at the perfumes, ignoring his look that she should not know these things. 

“We were looking to see if we can buy some coconut or olive oil for,” Shuu breathed deep, “cooking.” He finished as if it were the most crucial task in the world. For him, it was.

“I have plenty. How much would you like?” Tsubaki waved to several bottles along a shelf.

“Ohh,” Shuu fought back his desires. “That's a dangerous question. How much I would like is very different than what we need.”

Tsubaki giggled, “Then, I suggest this.” She brought out two containers. “Both of these should last a family for a few weeks. Long enough to be convenient, but not long enough to go rancid.” Her eyes darted to Rajura. “I don’t mean to have you come back so often, but it will allow you the best and freshest oil.”

“Oh, I totally agree with you,” he shot a look back at Rajura. “How much for both?”

“The coconut oil is 7 pesos and the olive oil 13.” 

Off to the side, Nasutei leaned towards Rajura, “Which scent do you think Shuten would like?” Kayura was smelling each of the testing sticks. It was apparent when she liked something and when she didn’t.

“Hmm,” Rajura thought. He eyed her, seeing she knew he knew what she was asking. This could be fun. “Apple would be something he would notice. He’s been rather introspective lately, but he would notice the sweet notes, Yagyu-san.”

“I agree,” Nasutei said. “I think Shuu is about ready,” she noted, sending him off. Leaning over Kayura’s shoulder, “So, which ones do you like?”

Kayura jumped a bit but smiled at Nasutei, “I like the wisteria and orchid.” She dropped her voice to a whisper, “Which one do you think Touma-san would like?”

“I think wisteria. He would notice that. Men are a little thick on these matters,” and both girls giggled. 

Nasutei picked up the vials and took them to the counter. “We’re going to get the apple and wisteria for Kayura. It will do her good to see what she really likes.”

“Ya, that’s awesome!” Shuu said, “You’ll love the apple; it’s one of my favorites.”

Rajura raised his eyebrow at Shuu, but turned to Nasutei, “Of course, all for Kayura.”

“Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

Seiji let himself absorb the silence as the front door swung shut. He cradled his tea, enjoying the warmth radiating from the cup. Shuten was sitting at the table facing the kitchen with his own cup, seeming also to be relieved at the sudden lack of raucous noise. 

In the living room, Seiji saw Kujuurou’s (no, Anubisu right now, he reminded himself) shoulders relaxed. He didn’t think he’d minded Kayura’s enthusiastic praise of the kimono or how well it suited him, but it has been a great deal of attention to deal with first thing in the morning. 

After making sure the tea was still at a suitable temperature, he poured another cup and took it to Anubisu, who smiled his thanks to him. “I think it’s been left to us to arrange breakfast,” Seiji said, sitting down next to him.

"What do you suggest we do? It seems that you have more preferences than we do," he asked Seiji, ignoring Shuten.

“As much as I would like to preserve our funds, disrupting Shuu’s kitchen is a terrible idea,” Seiji replied. “I would rather not be responsible for ruining whatever cooking plans he’s making. It’s early, so I suspect our options will be limited. We’ll have to go see what we can find.”

Nodding in agreement, “The market or the mall seems to be the best to find something fast. We haven’t seen any smaller shops.” 

"I would agree. Perhaps they have some of those premade meals." Shuten mused.

Seiji nodded in agreement and finished his tea. Then he rose from the couch. “If you don’t mind waiting,” he began, feeling the stubble on his jaw, “I’d prefer to change and shave before we depart.” Nodding at first Anubisu, then Shuten, Seiji disappeared into the Troopers’ bedroom. 

In the quiet after Seiji retired, "Have you slept well?"

The quiet question almost caught him off guard, but Anubisu looked up at Shuten. He debated on not answering, the lingering anger at being deceived and tricked itching at his mind. But... They were stuck together, literally in the same room for now. He needed Shuten to help get the armor as he knew what to expect, and dealing with surprise was the last thing they needed in the cold, dark, claustrophobic tunnels. 

And he just needed an end of the hostility. Naaza was mad at him, but that would blow over soon enough. And, really, it wasn't Shuten's fault his body was possessed. Maybe he wasn't ready to forgive or forget, but he was prepared to move on.

So, after a long moment of silence, watching Shuten almost fidget, Anubisu answered, "As well as I can. This is one of the first times since having the armor I've slept on a regular schedule. And you, are your dreams allowing you to sleep?”

Shuten shrugged. "I'm still having the drowning dream once a night. But I'm finding it easier to fall back asleep after a few minutes. Maybe I should ask Naaza for something to ensure that I sleep the night dreamlessly before we go into the train tunnel. I'd hate to bring this chronic weariness in there with me to face Yami."

"As you will be one of those I want at my back down there, I'd prefer that, too," Anubisu answered with a touch of sarcasm before turning more serious. "Are you sure they are just dreams and not something more? Kayura was bothered by the thing in the future."

Shuten mulled, resting his face in his palm and thinking. "It's hard to say. I don't have any particularly lingering feelings of malice after I wake up, and I can't imagine what the dream might be telling me. I've mostly been attributing it to my final memory before dying, hitting the water and being unable to lift back out in my final seconds. But even that is different from the dream." He drummed his fingers against the side of his face. "For now, there isn't much I can do about it without more time and thought. But I would have assumed if it was anything like the Apex's harassment of The Lady that I'd sense some fingerprint of evil left behind."

He shrugged, but voiced another option, "Could it be you're trying to repress your natural tendencies under this guise of sainthood? You may want it, and even believe it, but you are still the Oni Masho, the strongest and harshest of us."

Shuten sighed. "My strength came from my dedication to a leader's cause. My single-minded devotion that was worth any cost." A deeper sigh. "I don't think of myself as a saint. I don't want to be above other men. I simply want to be able to be a good one for once. But-" he added. "I think perhaps I have not shaken my habits towards harshness. I still expect everyone to have their acts together. I'm just trying to have a better grasp on what are reasonable expectations to have of all of you. Even if that means making deals with Naaza."

"We may need to embrace what it means to have our armor. Suiko certainly exudes trust," Anubisu pointed out. "I've been thinking about this lately. Whether we were shaped to fit the armor or it chose us because we embodied what they stood for, we are a perfect fit. Maybe you should stop fighting it."

Shuten scratched at his neck. "If the armor expects me to embrace a life of cruelties again, it is sorely mistaken. I have had my fill, several lifetimes of it in fact, of being something else's puppet. My armor won't control me. I'll recover it, yes, but it will be me that is in control, not the other way around." He said with a determined set to his jaw.

Seiji stepped out of the bedroom, clad once again on Western-style jeans and a white undershirt, the button-down layer draped over his arm. He paused briefly, glancing out into the public area, before disappearing into the bathroom. The door he left open, and the faint sound of splashing water soon followed.

Anubisu’s eyes watched Seiji enter the bathroom before shifting back to Shuten. “Do as you please.” He shrugged, waiting for Shuten if he wanted to continue the conversation.

His voice softened, watching Anubisu's eyes follow Seiji. "You do understand my perspective, right? Would you want to lose all you have gained by peddling backward into the malicious traits of the armor?"

"I do understand not wanting to be controlled, or be cruel for cruelty sake," Anubisu replied. "Getting Yami back doesn't mean I want to stay down in the dark tunnels stuck in depression and suffering. I'm saying to accept what traits the armor has and use it to do what others can't and won't."

"Ah. That I understand a little better." Getting up, he went and sat nearer to Anubisu, so he did not have to raise his voice. "I can respect that. And I'm glad to hear you don't want to fall into the darkness anymore." Paying a glance over to the bathroom door where Seiji was shaving. "You seem to be walking quite happily in the light, so to speak."

“Becoming friends has been an unexpected benefit here.” He answered, piercing Shuten with a look, “If you have something to say against it, just do so.”

Shuten sighed and gave him a soft smile. "I'm not so quick to stab you in the kidney. Un-bare your teeth. I am in support of your comradery. It seems to be good for both of you, and I'm just pleased in general to see us starting to get along with the Troopers more."

In the bathroom, Seiji used the water bottle to rinse the steel blade and sink one last time before setting it back on its stand. He patted gingerly at his face with the damp towel he’d tucked around his neck, wiping away the last of the short, reddish-golden hairs. Then, with a small sigh, he straightened back up and headed for the living room. “I should have asked Shuu or Nasutei to ask Tsubaki-san if she had anything to aid in shaving or for afterward,” he said as he joined the other two men. “I dislike shaving with just water.”

Letting go of the conversation, Anubisu turned to Seiji. “If you’re ready, shall we? We have few choices between the mall and the market. Where do you think we will find something?”

Seiji shrugged as he finished the last of the buttons. I’m honestly not sure. The mall has more options, but the hour is early. Same with the market. I suppose we may as well start at the mall food court.”

Shuten caught that Anubisu was ready for the conversation to be over, and so he respectfully let it drop as he rose to his feet. "A good start." Anubisu followed Shuten out the door.

“I wonder what we’ll find in the tower today?” Seiji mused as they made their way down the sidewalk. He glanced up at the tall structure. “The mix of puzzles, corruption, and enemies is strange.”

Agreeing, Anubisu said, "Strange, yes. Oddly stimulating in their own way. But, I doubt things will remain as easy as they were yesterday. We've been oddly lucky." As much as he wished otherwise, the potential for things to go wrong has been going up. He knew both Naaza and Shin now had the ability to heal almost instantly, and he just hoped that wasn't something this world was preparing them to need.

“I’m very glad Shin was able to convince the gigantic octopus to leave rather than force us to fight it,” Seiji said, nodding in agreement. “The more peaceful solutions we can find, the better off we shall be.”

"Agreed,” Shuten nodded to Seiji. “Though I agree with Anubisu. Our luck has been surprisingly high until now. Most of our major conflicts we have resolved with diplomacy. I can't help but think our luck will run out soon."

Seiji bumped his elbow to the ever-present mace hanging on bis belt. “I hope we are better armed by then. I wish I had a sword, at the very least. How is the dagger Nasutei found?” he asked Anubisu.

He slipped it out of the sheath on his right arm, showing Seiji. "It looks to be obsidian, and it's sharper than anything I've had. But unlike volcanic glass, it's resilient. I haven't had the chance to test it to see if it does anything special." He flipped the blade skillfully and handed it to Seiji handle first.

Taking the knife, Seiji carefully tested the edge, lightly running his thumb perpendicular across the edge, feeling the slight catch of a well-sharpened knife on his skin. The hilt, he also found, was well-shaped, and the blade held solidly in place. “It seems well made.” Seiji offered the knife back to Anubisu. “This evening, after we have been to the tower, I can see if it has any magical essence to it. I would check now, but the energy for such things I have been granted is limited.”

"You can do that?" Anubisu asked. He had not seen Seiji do so the night before. He then offered the blade to Shuten, handle first, raising an eyebrow to question if he was interested.

“As it turns out. I was able to determine yesterday that the necklace Shuu found in the tower possesses magic. It will be amusing if he ends up with his own magical abilities given how discomforted he has been thus far with all the new magics.”

Shuten took his opportunity to examine the blade. "Fascinating." He mused, testing the sharpness as well. Impressed, he handed it back. "Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that." At Seiji's comment, he replied. "The amusement will depend on how much squawking he does and what the effects are. If he suddenly starts growing ox horns, we'll never hear the end of it."

A surprised laugh escaped Seiji. “Just think of all the caterwauling that would result when he realized he couldn’t easily wear hats.”

Taking the blade back, Anubisu slipped it into the metal-lined sheath. "Given what we've seen here, he should expect something. Most everyone has."

“Indeed. Hmm. I don’t think Touma or Ryo have demonstrated any new abilities either.”

"Nor Shuten or myself."

“You have both shown great prowess in battle. Do you feel that your skills match that what they were without the armor before arriving here?”

"I believe so. I've felt off-balance emotionally, but nothing has changed in what I can do."

Shuten pondered. "It's hard for me to say. At the end of my life, I had an odd connection with my armor. I pushed it away for a time and accepted it back for only just that short window where I fought to save Lady Kayura. I'm not so certain what my normal should or shouldn't be."

“We’ll have to simply continue to wait and see what happens, then. How do you think we’re doing?” Seiji asked Shuten. “Both concerning our pursuit of the armors and in general?”

Shuten thought about it. "We have one and a plan to retrieve two more as well as an idea where we may find the others. I believe we're doing as well as we can be expected. The oracle has guided us. We have to purify this building before we go after Yami. It's important. It's almost as if we have to live a life of good deeds here to be reincarnated."

"Unless that was our hell to endure," Anubisu said nihilistically.

“I dislike any suggestion that we are fated or destined to go through certain events,” Seiji said, grimacing. “But I do think we are doing good here.”

Nodding, "I agree you are."

"Ultimately. I agree with you,” Shuten said. “I do believe that we can go in whichever way we choose. I think, perhaps, that little girl can see the routes and choices we make. Perhaps she's trying to advise us along the route least likely to get all of us killed."

"That's up to us, as long as we aren't foolish." Anubisu countered. 

“We seem to be doing a decent job of walking the line between debating and forming a consensus on matters as opposed to mindlessly following one person’s wishes,” Seiji said.

"Ultimately. She's proven to seem to want us to succeed." Shuten insisted.

"I think we ought to be listening to Rajura much more. He has the battlefield and court experience to make sure we all survive. As much as the Oracle wants us to win, Rajura is the one that's going to plan it out." Anubisu disliked the thought of following again, but winning was more important now than petty squabbles to see who would play leader.

“Mm. A good point. None of us from the Modern World have ever had to deal with this sort of extended campaign before.” Seiji’s voice was thoughtful, and he tipped his head slightly as he considered what Anubisu had said.

"No one wants war, but some of us have become good at it," Anubisu said, almost sadly.

Seiji nodded. “My father has said similar things. He was actually part of the American military when he met my mother. Now, he works with the police to help deal with American soldiers who are accused of committing crimes.”

A nice change "How does that work out? With the lands so far apart, how did a mix like that happen?"

“Well, do you recall how I mentioned that America and Japan were on opposing sides of the war the American soldiers were fighting when brought here?” 

Anubisu nodded, and Seiji grimaced. 

“At that time, especially, America was powerful. We were defeated so soundly and clearly that the Emperor himself surrendered to them. As part of all that came after, Japan’s military was disbanded. 

“The Americans were mindful of how that would have left us vulnerable to all the other nations we had hurt and angered, which was, ah, basically all of them on the mainland. So, to both protect us and ensure our military did not rise back up to cause havoc once more, they took up the duty of our defense and created military bases all over the country. Their forces include those who fight on land, in the air, and on the water, and they are still present to this day. Japan has reformed its military, although it is called the Self-Defense Force now.”

"And he stayed in a land not his own? For your mother? That's a huge shift."

“Primarily. He still works for the American military, but not as a soldier any longer. He could have returned to America when his time of service ended, and instead, he found a way to stay in Japan as part of my mother’s family and still serve both the country of his birth and Japan.”

"I suppose that's fortunate for us, then," Anubisu said quietly. "Are you not tempted to follow in his footsteps?"

“Into the military, you mean?” Seiji shook his head. “Even had I held an interest in that area, battling Arago would have cooled those impulses. I am content with taking on the dojo in my grandfather’s stead. If you mean instead to ask if I would leave Japan to be with another...” Here Seiji hesitated briefly because he had to talk to Anubisu - to Kujuurou- about romance. “I would not say such a thing impossible, for none of us are the Delphi who sees into the future. It is possible as all things in life are possible, should I meet someone who could inspire such considerations.”

And that was a puzzle he would need to study, Seiji realized. Anubisu (Kujuurou) loved the Youjaikai. Was there any chance Seiji would find himself feeling the same after having an opportunity to explore it properly, or perhaps Anubisu would grow to feel affection for modern Japan? Could either of them follow the path his father had? For Seiji’s father loved Japan as much as he loved Seiji’s mother.

"I had meant becoming a soldier," Anubisu replied, now curious. "But, it does bring up an interesting question if you could leave your family, your clan, and your duty to be with a single person."

Oh, he had said way too much. Seiji could feel himself blushing, and he was doing that far too often around this man. “My father loves Japan, nearly as much as my mother, I think,” he said in reply. “He gave up a great deal to be with her and seems quite content. I also have two sisters who could themselves or their descendants take over my duties to our family if it was necessary. So, it is not outside the realm of possibility.” All true words, Seiji realized. It was good to know this about himself. Now, all he needed to do was find a ditch or hole in the ground to bury himself in before he embarrassed himself further.

Shuten lifted an eyebrow at Seiji's unease about the conversation. "I think your father's choices admirable. I understand that when this is over, there may be expectations and duties delegated to me in the Youjakai. But I hope that perhaps I might get to schedule time to visit the mortal realm. I miss Jun and would like to make time to see Nasutei when I can." Shifting his gaze to Anubisu. "Of course, if you would ever like to make time to visit with Seiji, don't be afraid to discuss it with me. If I have made no commitments, I would be willing to see your duties done to give you ..." he thought for a moment. Oh, what was that word? "Shore leave?"

Seiji had to speak quite sternly (and silently) to his heart to keep the blush from worsening. As though Anubisu would want to leave his home behind and visit him once this was all over.

Suspicious for a moment, Anubisu looked at Shuten. But, with effort, he allowed it to fade. "I think we may all want to visit, continue the building on friendships we're creating. Well... maybe not Naaza." He doubted that would change unless it were to get ingredients to concoct new poisons with. "I think I would like to see your dojo, understand what it means, and maybe visit a place that never sees snow. If you'll show me," he asked of Seiji.

Seiji nodded, heart pounding in his chest. “I would be pleased to show you all these things.”

Arriving at the mall, they found it quiet and empty, like the day before. The small pixie creatures fluttered around, buzzing in their language. Towards the back, a light drew the group to a sushi stand.

Several of the pixies were fluttering or standing around the small sushi stand. Many of them were needed to hold up the sushi menu while others pointed to what they wanted. There was clearly a language barrier, but that did not seem to stop the business from happening.

Three kappas stood behind the counter, two of them brandishing knives. They appeared to be making the sushi the pixies were requesting. Beautiful displays of fish and vegetables lined the counter, all looking fresh and healthy. One of the small pixies fluttered over and handed Shuten a menu. He shared it with the other two as they viewed the selections. Some of the fish was quite expensive, and others not so much.

Anubisu pointed out a selection - a combination of some simpler fish, lots of vegetables, and rice. Plus, it was a good quantity of food for just two pesos each, meaning they could save some money.

The kappas behind the counter acknowledged the order in simplistic Japanese and got to work, chopping vegetables and folding rice. Eventually, a plastic plate and its cover would contain the entirety of the order for easy travel and storage.

Chapter 7A 

Touma was the last to arrive back at the apartment and grabbed a tray of the sushi before looking around. He sat down at the table across from Kayura. “Something smells good.”

Kayura, with a racing heart, pointed to her hair, “We visited Tsubaki-san, and I got my own bottle of perfume.”

He nodded, “It smells really good on you.” He took another big bite of food. Behind him, Shuu gave a huge thumbs up to Kayura as she fought to keep from bursting with joy.

Further down the table, Rajura pinched the bridge of his nose. Further down the table, Rajura watched the awkward pigeon boy with a hawk's gaze, hands folded strategically in front of his mouth as he watched the exchange. And Shuu smacked his shoulder as he walked by, Rajura hearing a whispered, be nice.

Shin got Touma’s attention, “Remember what we discussed at Mami Wata’s.” 

“Oh, yeah,” he muttered a bit awkward.

“We should plan on taking some food and water with us today. It will give a bit more time in the building,” Seiji suggested coming into the kitchen to drop off his plate. “Bandages and medical supplies wouldn’t be a bad idea, too.”

“Oh, yeah,” Touma perked up. “The naga would like us to pick up some of the electronics from downstairs. They gave me a handcart and some pesos. Who’s got the bag?

“I do,” Seiji replied.

“Cool,” Touma tossed his purse to Seiji. 

“I can pull the cart,” Shuu offered. “We can take a few with us on our way home.”

“Do I get to ride on the cart on the way there?” Nasutei asked, joking around with Shu.

“For you, my queen, anything,” he joked back.

~~~

The laughter coming down the street pulled Ibaraki from his shop. He walked out to see Shuu pushing Nasutei down the road on a cart, the rest trailing behind. “Should I ask?”

“Yo, Iba,” Shuu greeted, skidding to a stop. “You can if you want!”

“We’re just like a siege engine!” She said, holding her hand like a gun.

“You can shoot your lasers at will!” Shuu laughed with her.

“Rajura-san,” she called out, “I need a flame thrower spell STAT!” She dissolved into giggles.

Shin rolled his eyes, stepping forward, “How are you today, Iba-san?”

“I am fine,” Ibaraki answered nodding. “How are you this morning? I have a very good night's sleep, and I have a book!”

“What book,” Touma asked, curious.

“A series of poems so I can feel very educated.”

“That’s fantastic,” Shuten complimented. 

Ibaraki looked happy that Shuten was proud of him. “I have not opened it yet, but I am working my way there.” Aki then dug out of Ibaraki’s hair and squeaked at them. “So, what are you doing out so early this morning on your siege engine?”

“We’re going to the white tower make problems on purpose,” Shuu said with gusto.

Smiling huge and hungry, “I like the sound of this very much. Would you like another troublemaker?”

“I mean always.”

“I do not have to work with the sisters today, and I'm not sure how else to spend my time. But making problems seems like an acceptable way to do that.”

“Awesome, my bro!” Shuu saluted him, only to find himself hoisted up under Ibaraki’s arm and hauled off. 

“Let us go, Shuu-dude!” 

The group managed to laugh at the antics, until an “Oh, no no no.” Came from Nasutei as Touma went to push the cart. “I know you too well to do that!”

“Maybe Shuten would ride with you?” Touma offered.

“I’ll do it,” Kayura offered. She enjoyed the first time when Shuu pushed her along. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Nasutei said, jumping off. After Kayura was situated, Nasutei noticed Touma was being much more careful than she could possibly give him credit for. Shaking her head, she thought, He’s got it bad.

~~~

“Do we want to risk the elevators?” Ryo asked the group. He wasn’t looking forward to all those stairs. 

Naaza crossed his arms, “Given the option, I don’t want to walk all that.

“Dude, I’ve seen this movie,” Shuu pointed to the elevators with a shudder. “I’m not doing that.”

“It may be possible we can take it up to a floor we’ve cleansed,” Shuten suggested. “We stopped at floor 20.”

Rajura nodded, “That’s fair, perhaps a test first. Send something up and see if we can call it back down.”

With everyone agreeing, Ryo pressed the call button, and dutifully, the doors opened. They grabbed random stuff (“Not the laptops!” Touma shouted), placing them in piles in the car. “This is about the weight of a person,” Shuu said, with a heavy chair hoisted above his head. 

“I don’t think I like these small Hobarts,” Ibaraki said quietly to Shuten, who patted him on the arm.

Hitting the button for the 20th floor, Shuu ducked out of the car, and they watched it ascend. The numbers ticked on an old-fashioned dial above the door. As the needle reached 20, it stopped and waited. Ryo then pushed the call button, and the needle descended. They could hear the car moving through the shaft.

The door opened to the chair sitting perfectly fine in the place it was placed. Nothing seemed to disturb anything. “Since the chair is fine, I volunteer as tribute to go up. I’m no punk-ass bitch.” Shuu said.

“What’s a punk-ass bitch?” Ibaraki asked, having taken over ready to push the call button as Ryo had.

“It’s worse than anything,” Shuu answered, settling in on the chair.

Ibaraki shook his head, “I do not want to be a punk-ass bitch.”

“Yeah, dude, it means you’re a coward,” Shuu agreed.

“Ah, yes, it’s worse than anything.”

Rajura’s brow wrinkled with displeasure, “I am loathed to allow Shuu-san to go up alone.”

Shin stepped forward, pulling Shuu out of the car, “If someone pushes the buttons for me, I can turn into the ghost fish.”

Rajura nodded, “That is a better plan.”

“Just remember, someone will need to summon it back for me.”

Touma nodded, “We’ll count to 10 and then summon it back.”

With a small pop, Shin turned into the translucent and ghostly koi. Settling over the chair, Shuu pushed the button for floor 20 again and ran out before the doors closed. Shin waved a gossamer fin as they slid shut, and the needle started to move.

“I wonder why he doesn’t float through the floor,” Naaza wondered in the silence. 

“Nothing here makes much sense, man,” Shuu answered him.

After ten seconds, Ibaraki was signaled to push the button back. His large fingers covered the whole button, but he was gentle enough not to break it.

When the doors opened, Shin darted out and popped back into a human. “The music was horrible!” He started, “But, nothing else happened. It’s safe to go in the elevator, but your ears will suffer.”

“Like what was it?” Shuu asked.

“Like DDR gone bad.”

“Yuck, dude,” Shuu made a gross face, and the Masho could see the other Troopers cringe as well. “So, we’re not going to die, but we’ll wish we were.”

“I will go up for you and endure the music DRR gone bad,” Ibaraki declared.

“There’s a definite weight limit on the elevators,” Touma reminded people. “We’ll need to go in shifts. Iba, do you know how much you weigh?”

“Are you calling me fat?” He asked, puffing up.

Shuu waved his hands, “No dude, you’re a beast, that’s all. I am also a beast.”

“Do you mean muscular and attractive? Because you are certainly muscular and attractive like I am muscular and attractive.”

“Yes,” Shuu agreed, ignoring that comment. “But it also carries a denseness of muscle that makes you heavy, like me. You and I can’t ride together. Hold on,” he went over to Ibaraki and picked him up quickly, much to the loud protests. “Okay, so Iba can ride with Touma and Kayura because they weigh less than a hamburger between them.”

“Okay,” Touma said, looking at Kayura, “are you ready to do this?” He paused and cringed as the chair collapsed under Ibaraki’s weight as he tried to sit on it. “I know you weren’t happy about the car ride, and this isn’t too different.”

“If you’re there, then it will be fine,” Kayura said emphatically. She then turned and bowed to the others and followed Touma in, stepping around Ibaraki, still sitting on the floor.

As the doors to the elevators closed, Touma caught the frigid look from Rajura. 

Once the elevator car started up, the music started. The bass pulsed through the car, and Kayura put her hands over her ears. She gave a wrinkled nose look to Touma, who shrugged, but Ibaraki said, “I like this,” as he bobbed his head to the music. Touma finally recognized the horrible song as ‘All About That Bass.’

Just before they got off, Kayura asked, “Is bass another word for boobs?”

“Aahhh,” Touma said. “I think you should ask Shuu. But, I really don’t care for that kind of music or those references.”

~~~

With five people in the next car (well, four people and an ethereal fish), Ryo danced to himself to the Bass Boosted Macarena with Shuu laughing and Shin silently giggling behind him. Naaza looked ready to kill them all. 

“What the hell are they saying?” Rajura muttered. 

“It’s Spanish,” Shuu joined Ryo with some hand movements. “Just enjoy it!”

~~~

“Seiji, do you like this kind of music?” Anubisu couldn’t even identify half of what was going on. He shared a look with Shuten, who seemed equally appalled by the music.

“Absolutely not,” he said stoically, trying to ignore the mix of jaunty polka, cutesy Japanese that he barely understood, and strange sounds.

“Good. I might have been required to kill you if you had.”

“Not even modern people like this music,” Nasutei agreed.

~~~

When the last group arrived, Kayura was questioning Shuu about something he was clearly uncomfortable about. “Ya, that means butt, and not being a size two means you have a bit of fluff, and some men like that because it looks good in jeans and… I’m going to shut up now,” he finished noting the increasing hot looks coming from Rajura. 

“Floor 21 is a good idea right now,” Touma waved the group along, pushing up the stairs. Shuu practically ran up the stairs, avoiding Rajura and any more questions. 

Getting up to the next landing, Shuu pushed open the door, reiterating to himself, “I’m no punk-ass bitch.”

“Shuu is not a punk-ass bitch,” Ibaraki agreed. “He is a beast,” and he pushed Shuu into the room, then turned to follow the other group, where he had been assigned.

They found a small room with no windows and a single light shining down on an incense lamp. A small jar next to it held several incense sticks. Kayura picked one up to smell, “I can’t tell what this is.”

Naaza joined her, smelling the whole jar, “It’s frankincense. Perhaps all we need to do is light it.”

“I wonder if this is toxic religion,” Seiji said quietly. “I’ve only seen these used with religion anyway.”

Naaza took the stick and lit it, placing it in the censer. The atmosphere seemed to change, but only slightly. “I guess we have a new censer.”

“Maybe we can use it for floor 23?” Shuu asked.

~~~

Inside floor 22 was a single shelf with seven mason jars. Each had a label with a spider inside. “This certainly is a room for you,” Nasutei muttered past Rajura. She touched the single pillar in the center of the room. It had deep claw marks on it and a small indentation embedded in the stone. 

Rajura leaned down to look and see if any of the spiders were alive. As he approached a shiny black one with red markings, it raised its legs threateningly. 

“Are these snacks?” Ibaraki asked over his shoulder.

Shuten joined him, “I’d advise against eating these because we don’t know if they are harmless.”

“It’s just protein,” Ibaraki countered.

“And we don’t know if these are even real or illusions.”

“We shall see,” Rajura muttered, opening a jar with a tarantula. He tipped the jar gently, seeing if the small creature wanted to come out, and it crawled on his arm. He put the jar on the pillar, seeing what would happen. 

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and a digital clock started counting down from 30 seconds. As the countdown continued, the lights dimmed, and Rajura quickly tried opening other jars. He thought he knows what would happen if that countdown reaches zero and doesn’t want it to happen. 

Shin quickly joined him, emptying the creatures, swiftly trying jar after jar on the small depression. But, nothing changed.

The clock struck ‘0’ and a loud roar, louder than anything Rajura heard before started. He grabbed a candle, stuck it out to Shin, who fortunately understood immediately and lit it. Rajura slammed the candle on the pillar.

The pressure and sound evaporated into the breeze. The click of the door seemed unnatural in the sudden silence, but at least they were free.

~~~

Standing outside the door to the 23rd floor, Seiji looked up, feeling an unholy and undead desecration above. He shivered, physically repulsed by the feeling until Anubisu touched his elbow just briefly. The look of concern broke his attention enough to push away the thoughts. 

Shuu opened the door, finding an old, dilapidated washroom. Sinks lined one wall, dripping dirty water into stained sinks. Stalls along the other wall were mostly closed, but they could see some doors were broken and just propped up. The whole place felt slimy, moldy, and damp.

Shuu kept shaking his hands, “Someone call the Department of Health.”

Seiji looked in the mirror, noticing the distorted colors and lines – and Anubisu staring right back at him. Shaking himself, he turned around to see the real Anubisu looking around. Turning back, the image of Anubisu turned with him. He raised his hand, and the image did too. Seiji turned to see Shuu poking his face, then breaking out into a giggle. 

“Dude,” he said, “I look like Rajura!” He pushed back imaginary hair, laughing as the image did the same.

Seiji turned again to see the others watching the mirror. If he were right, Naaza would see Shin and Anubisu would see him. He wondered who Ryo was seeing to have him pale so much. He hoped it wasn’t Arago.

“Why isn’t this mirror working?” Kayura wondered aloud. “I don’t see anything.” Fortunately, that caused Ryo to pull away from the image and see to her, even if he avoided looking at the mirror at all. 

“This is so odd—” She was cut off as soon as she reached out and touched the mirror. The surface turned a molten grey and engulfed her hand, then arm. In just a second, it surrounded all of her and pulled back into the mirror, leaving nothing behind, but Ryo standing with his jaw dropped. 

“Kayura!” Shuu shouted, rushing over. Both he and Ryo touched the mirror at the same time, seeking her, only to be pulled in themselves.

Naaza and Anubisu shared a look, discongruent, but still shared. “Fascinating,” Naaza poked closer to the mirror, “I wonder why I’m seeing Suiko?” Seeking the answers, he brushed a little too close, and the mirror reached out and grabbed him.

“I don’t think we should touch anything,” Seiji suggested.

“Yes,” Anubisu agreed, “but we just can’t leave them.”

“Yeah,” Seiji nodded, then looked out the door. “We need to get the others.”

“Agreed.”

But, the mirror didn’t give them a chance.

~~~

When the group discovered the next landing empty, they agreed to wait for the others. So far, they had been keeping pace, passing each other, and sharing info. But, after nearly twenty minutes and the other group was yet to show, some started to get worried.

“Why are we waiting? Is there not another floor?” Ibaraki asked. 

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” Touma said. He was starting to get worried. “We should go check, provide backup if needed.” Now what and why is it always him?!

Rajura nodded. “I agree. Stick together. If something happened to the other group, we need to be prepared.”

They saw the landing for the floor below, but no door. Rajura felt his stomach flip, knowing the door was here earlier. He touched the wall, hoping for an illusion.

“Fuck,” Rajura heard Shin mutter beside him. It surprised him a bit, with how he chastised Shuu-san for language.

Ibaraki simply repeated, “Fuck.”

Another set of knuckles started rapping on the wall as Shuten tested the strength. “It’s solid,” he said. “Like there wasn’t anything here, to begin with.”

“Fucking shitballs,” Nasutei added. She hoped to distract Touma, but his panic seemed to be at war with his analytical mind running through all the ways to break concrete with what few tools they had.

“We should try the 25th floor. There’s a chance they went on ahead.” Rajura said calmly, despite the possibilities his mind was producing for what happened to his empress. He tried to assure himself that wherever she was, Anubisu and Naaza were with her. 

“The 25th…” Touma sputtered. “What about the 24th and 22nd floor?” 

Rajura held up a hand. “Shin-san, if you would, please check the 22nd floor and Ibaraki-san, please join him. It should be empty. We will continue upward, rechecking the 24th floor, then moving onto the 25th. We won’t go farther until we have more information on this mystery.”

“Yeah,” Touma muttered. “That’s good, good.” He stormed up the stairs, yanking the door to floor 24 open. It was still empty. Where was she!?

He continued up, the others following. From below, he heard Shin shout, “Nothing on 22!” And their footsteps began to ascend. 

The 25th-floor door was kicked open by a clearly frustrated Touma. Rajura placed a restraining hand on his shoulder before he could march into the unknown room, fortunately keeping him still for a moment. “We’ll find them,” he muttered, hoping for a reassurance he didn’t feel.

Rajura went in first, looking around. It was a quiet room when he hoped for something more. Even finding them bound or unconscious would be better than not knowing. This room had another small table with a censer on it. When he picked up the stick from the jar next to it, he recognized the cinnamon scent but had no idea how that would help them.

“Clearly, they aren’t here and haven’t been,” Shuten observed. “No one has cleared this room.” Rajura nodded.

“What is this?” Ibaraki picked up the censer, turning it in various ways. A bit of ash fell out, but nothing else happened.

Shuten took it from him, holding the chain, “These incense sticks are lit and placed in the censer. You then swing it gently to disperse the scent evenly.” He demonstrated with the cinnamon, spreading the strong scent around. “Some say it can summon good spirits or holy beings.”

“Oooh,” Ibaraki said. “Whenever Shuu-dude wants to summon me, he shouts out my name.”

Shuten and Rajura shared a look. “It can’t hurt,” Shuten said, and Rajura agreed. They both hoped this would bring them all back, not the Troopers. Neither Anubisu nor Naaza quite fell in the ‘good’ category.

Ibaraki went into the stairwell, and cupping his hand around his mouth, he bellowed for Shuu-dude to return. The sound echoed painfully through the tower, running up and down the stairwell several times.

As the sound cleared, screaming could be heard, replacing the echoes. It grew louder until the second group appeared, seeming dumped out of thin air onto the stairwell landing on top of each other.

Shin and Rajura rushed over as Shuu pulled himself from the bottom of the pile, pushing others off him. “Well, that room sucked.” He got unsteadily to his feet, and Ibaraki grabbing him to help him away from the others. He turned around to watch Shin tend Ryo and Naaza, who waved him off. 

“What happened,” Rajura asked Anubisu, kneeling in front of him. He saw the haunted look, and how tight Kayura clung to him. She was shaking. Rajura looked over Anubisu’s shoulder to Seiji, seeing the same haunted look as he got to his knees. “What happened,” he asked again.

“I don’t know,” Anubisu said. “It was unlike anything I’ve seen before.” He sat up, still holding Kayura. 

“It felt as if going through a tunnel at high speeds,” Seiji answered, keeping one hand on Anubisu’s shoulder, letting the feeling of protecting the two in front of him ground his senses. 

“Rajura-san,” Kayura’s small voice came out. She turned from Anubisu’s chest to face him but didn’t let go. “I didn’t like that.”

“You’re safe now,” he told her, much more confident than he felt. He saw Touma coming up to them and decided to let them be. The odd mix of relief and worry on his face reassured him as Touma’s eyes landed on both Kayura and Seiji. 

"What the fuck happened? Are you guys okay?!" Touma asked. And knowing they needed to calm down before moving on, Rajura knew Touma’s presence would be better than his own. Shuu, on the other hand, was waving his arms around, telling his story, and that Rajura needed to listen to.

“So, we went into the equivalent of a New Jersey gas station bathroom and got sucked into the mirror. And when I looked into it, it wasn’t me it was you,” He pointed a finger at Rajura. “Naaza saw Shin and Seiji kept looking between his reflection and Anubisu, so I think we saw, like, our opposites. Don’t know who Ryo saw.” He waved over at him, seeing Shin had Ryo sitting against the wall. “And then Kayura touched the mirror and got sucked in, and I went after her and got sucked in, and I assumed everyone else got sucked in. And it was like I was squeezed through a tunnel like at warp speed, then eating ass on the stairway!”

Ibaraki nodded sagely, “It is because I’m a great summoner.”

Rajura waved for everyone’s attention. “We’re going to wait here a bit, let the others compose themselves. Shuten, take Ibaraki-san down and check out the 23rd floor. Don’t go in.” 

“Agreed,” Shuten said, waving to Ibaraki to join him.

It only took a few minutes for Shuten and Ibaraki to rejoin the group. “The room is just an empty room. Nothing is there – no mirrors, no bathroom. Whatever happened cleared the room.”

Nodding, Rajura looked over the group. They were all standing now, looking more secure and focused, even if Kayura still sought comfort by leaning into Anubisu. Everyone had a chance to have a drink of water. He didn’t want to waste any more time. “We should move on,” he told them. “And take more caution. Things seem to be getting more dangerous as we move higher.”

Chapter 7B

The door was open to floor 26, showing a ransacked library: books and loose papers scattered over the floor. Chairs and bookcases were overturned. In the middle, a pale creature, human-like, but seemingly gaunt under broken, dirty armor. It looked dead. It looked at them with horrible, empty eyes.

“This is the unholy… undead thing I felt.” Seiji said quietly. His instincts told him to flee this creature, but he would never abandon his friends.

With a snarl, the wight raised its sword and charged forward. Touma immediately loosed an arrow, hitting the creature and stopping its charge. He saw Kayura pulled back by Rajura, pushed behind the others with a look of horror on her face. 

Ibaraki charged, screaming, swinging his fist, but the wight avoided the blow, only to be hit with a blast from Nasutei. Ibaraki kept swinging, keeping the wight dancing. 

Seeing the undead wight dodge several attacks, Seiji called on Thesan’s power and launched a flash of light from his left hand with an enraged cry. The blast shot the creature back, making it glow eerily in the darkened room. 

Shuu was so ready to fuck this ugly fucker up and followed Seiji’s blast into the room. He was still crabby at having a couple of hundred pounds of allies dropped on him from warp speed. Raging, he rushed the wight and swung and missed. As Ibaraki came back in, Shuu used him to wail on the creature. Shuu's fist connected solidly with the undead body, but the wight was not staggered like he should have been with that kind of force. 

It looked down on Shuu, now that they were so close, and the skin of its lips peel back to reveal a rotting, toothy smile. It reached out a hand, and Shuu felt his strength and energy just drop as he sank to his knees. 

“Shuu-san!” Kayura screamed as she charged in, ducking the grabbing hands meant to hold her back. She reached Shuu’s side, just as the wight turned on her, unleashing the same attack drained her, and she collapsed, missing the scene above her. 

“Kayura!” Touma glared, his anger flaring when he saw Kayura hit. He drew back, but another attack took over. 

"Fuck you, you nasty fuckin d-bag!" Seeing Kayura, his new little sister, get hurt, Shuu lashed out, not unlike a bull who’d seen red, attempting to bludgeon the wight with his mace.

Naaza snarled at the wight, his right hand extended towards it. "That's quite enough of that." From the ether, a middle-aged man with a fine beard and plain clothing appeared. While he may not have looked like much to the mortal observer, this man's aura spoke of divinity. Mimicking Naaza's movement, hand outstretched, Okuninushi's power pulsed through the room. The wight shrieked and hissed, hunching over and turning away, trying to hide itself from the disgusting presence of the cleric and his god.

A wide-eyed Rajura stared at what his fellow Masho had managed to accomplish, freeing himself with a shake of his head. "Not so confident now, are we?" His words hissed, then looked to Anubisu with a smirk. "I think we'd all enjoy watching you carve up this menace with your usual flair, wouldn't you agree?"

Drawing the obsidian blade, Anubisu smirked at Rajura and slid into the fight under the continued attacks of Shuu and Ibaraki. Dropping the wight by slicing at the tendons behind one of its knees, he spun around the creature and stabbed at its heart, frost radiating out from the wound. The creature dropping dead at his feet.

The room then shook violently, and a searing red light erupted from the floor, splitting the wight clean in two from hips to head. The two halves rose up, their bodies reforming through evil magic... Two wights stood in their place, hissing angrily.

“Anubisu!” Seiji called in warning as the red light faded away, sensing what was happening as he rushed forward. The wight reached out and nearly grabbed Anubisu, who only just started to back away when he tripped over a stray book. He wasn’t going to get there in time, Seiji realized, watching Anubisu look up at the wight raising its sword to stab.

A staff flashed in front of him as Shuten rushed in, leaping into the fray from where he was standing in front of Nasutei. He swung his staff a second time, giving his comrade a chance to escape. Ryo followed immediately with his sword, driving back the second creature enough to allow his teammates to regroup and reset against two powerful opponents. 

"Maybe fire is a better offense over blades," Shin said as he called his fire and shot the creatures, singing rotting cloth and hair. 

Shuu, still coughing from the vitality sapping attack earlier, at the sight of Shin doing just a feral amount of damage to the creature wheezed out, "Fuck yeah." Touma’s eyes narrowed as he set up his bow for another attack, his first attack hadn't seemed to do much, and now there were two of these fuckers. Hopefully, he could find a place to hit back hard. He drew… he released. 

Watching the arrows hit their targets, Touma looked back to her, "Kayura?" His voice was full of fear, seeing blood dripping down onto her legs. 

Kayura ignored the blood, and in the rush of anger, she didn’t hear Touma. Now, two wights stood before them needed to be put down, and she wondered whether she was losing her edge as it dodged her sword, right into Ibaraki. He was fed up with wily little undead zombie-men who just won't stand and take a good punching. 

Nasutei, seeing Shuten diving into the thick of battle and the thick of danger, potentially risking his own death again, knew she had to do something. "Shuten, you better not get hurt, so help me--" Channeling her anger towards the wights, she pointed towards the first who had taken Ibaraki's fist to its chest. She had intended to send out more lasers but wanted them powerful. As the light arched through the air, it seemed inspired by Ryo and burst into flames as it neared the wight. 

Seiji turned his head slightly, not tearing his eyes from the undead monsters in front of him. “Light a candle,” he called behind him, “in hopes it will prevent these creatures from splitting again.” He swung again at the creature, searing light erupting from his mace, driving back both enemy and friend. The wight screamed, shrinking back from Seiji, still glowing with a faint yellow light between the wights and most of the others. 

But the horrible hissing laugh echoed in the library. One wight thrust its hand onto Shuten's face, sucking out much of his vital energy, and leaving the monk to drop limp and stunned to the floor.

A sudden pained shriek from Kayura caused everyone to snap their attention to the second wight as it drained her strength away and left her to collapse.

"Touch her again and your descendants will never recall your existence!" Rajura roared, his words causing the wight to freeze momentarily in terror.

An almost panicked Naaza gathered up the weakened priestess in his arms and pulled her back, mustering whatever power he could to infuse into the little body. "It's alright, Kayura-sama. I've got you."

"Filthy, unholy creatures..." Rajura spat, grabbing one of the candles to light. "You're not even worth cleaning our blades on!" His eyes flicked to Anubisu, signaling he was ready.

Anubisu turned his attention from Rajura to sneaking behind the first wight. Slicing from shoulder to hip, he opened the chest of the creature, dropping it dead a second time. 

The other wight pulled itself off Ryo’s blade, hissing through its teeth. Pushing away, it dodged a sloppy blow from Shuten, then Shin, and an arrow from Touma. A deep, gurgling laugh emerged as it waited for the next attack. 

Kayura stood up after being tended to by Naaza, “Thank you, Naaza-san. I don’t think I would still be here without you.” She drew her hands together and let loose purple lightning, throwing the creature back. Nasutei joined her, again showing their combination was synergistic, throwing it into Ibarka’s fist. 

Gathering Thesan’s power, Seiji let it rush down his arms and into the mace. “This ends now!” White light flared through the room as he swung at it. The final wight had no idea its end was upon it. Its milky white eyes were engulfed by a blazing sun, and in its radiance, the wight disintegrated into bone dust.

Rajura set the candle down between the bodies, letting the soft flicker of the candle wash away the stagnant feel of the room. He saw Seiji stumble back and sit on the floor, as did several others. He noted who was injured and not. He realized this could have been much worse, remembering how often his fellows were on their knees this time.

Touma stumbled over to Kayura and Naaza, "Kayura?" He was concerned. “Thank gods Naaza jumped over.”

The priestess was looking down at her bloodstained clothing with a frown. She bowed her head to Touma. “I’m alright now, Touma-san. I’m very sorry for worrying everyone.” She gestured to Naaza with gratitude. “Naaza-san is truly a miracle worker. I only feel sore now. It’s incredible.” Naaza gave Kayura a quiet nod, then headed over to the next severely injured among them: Shuten.

Touma sighed with relief. Glancing around at everyone, he suggested, "Maybe we should take a break?" 

Agreeing with that sentiment, Anubisu walked over to Seiji, “Are you alright?” He tried flicking some of the gore from his blade.

Seiji waved at Anubisu, still panting. “I’m fine, save for some small aches from earlier. Just... need a minute. I’m tapped out for magic. I think I can still heal some, though.”

“Good,” He knelt down to relax. “That was an impressive display.” He gave Seiji a half-smile. 

“Ha. Thank you. I think it may have been more than was needed, but... I was mad,” Seiji admitted. “I’m pleased you were able to finish the other one.”

Nasutei moved to check on Shuten while Iba snorted. “Very sturdy for raisins.”

Tears pricked at her eyes despite her anger. “I told you not to put yourself in danger again, Shuten-Doji!”  
Nasutei berated the redhead, holding onto him at the same time. 

Shuten winced but tried to put a smile. "I'm sorry to worry you." He said softly, reaching over to touch her face, "But I can't hang back when my comrades and those I care about are in danger, Nasutei. I'm sorry if that hurts you. It is not my wish to do so. I can promise you that I won't seek danger, but should it find those I care about, and I wouldn’t shy away from it either." He removed his hand as Naaza approached and joined the conversation. 

"Let me take a look." He said without the usual disdain.

Despite not hiding his feelings, a third member of this particular conversation would make the intimacy awkward. "As you say, Naaza," Shuten said, in no will to fight against being healed.

After examining his injuries, the Masho powered up his healing magic again. He frowned when the wound didn't heal with the same amount of success that Kayura's did. "Shall I try again? We don't need you hobbling from floor to floor."

Seiji pushed himself to his feet. “Let me, Naaza-san,” he said. “I’m out of any kind of magic save for this. This way, you can save your powers for whatever else we encounter.” Walking over to Shuten, Seiji laid a hand in his shoulder and, with a glow, finished healing his wounds.

Naaza eyed Seiji, watching him perform his own brand of healing magic, but with his trademark deadpan, it was difficult to tell if he was appreciative or wary.

Nasutei watched helplessly as Naaza and Seiji magically stitched together Shuten’s wounds. He looked so close to... to...

An image of a golden river sparkling with his corpse

She took deep breaths to keep from crying. She knelt near the three men, her hands gripped in white-knuckle fists. “Thank you so much, Naaza. Seiji.”

Looking moderately uncomfortable at Nasutei's gratitude, Naaza hurriedly got up and left the three to themselves, muttering something about tending to the others.

Shuten bowed his head to the two who healed him. "Thank you both. " he knew he was going to be in trouble with Nasutei later and that he'd gotten away lightly.

“I’m glad I could help,” Seiji said to Shuten. “And even more so that Naaza was able to step in to aid both you and Kayura-sama.”

Touma put a hand on Kayura's shoulder, "You going to be alright...?" It felt like a stupid question. She'd tell him yes, of course, whether or not she would be. But he felt like he had to say something... to do something. When she got hurt, it felt like his heart jumped into his throat and his stomach at the same time. That was something he was sure he'd never felt before.

A blush jumped to her cheeks, and Kayura laughed nervously. “I... I suppose my concentration was off, Touma-san. I’ll try harder next time.” She placed her hand over his. It was warm, and he was shaking. “I’m ever so grateful for you and the others. I apologize for worrying you.”

Touma shook his head, "You don't need to be sorry. I don't think any of us expected to come across a zombie, much less one that would split in two like that." He looked her over. She looked okay, apart from the bloodstain on her clothes. His jaw set in place, then he shook his head again. "We just need to be more vigilant or something." He then smiled and whispered, "We got your back. I got your back."

Kayura ducked her head to avoid showing Touma just how warm her cheeks had gotten. How embarrassing... "Perhaps, then, I should stay back here with you and Rajura-san."

"If that's what you want," Touma frowned. "Not every fight is going to be easy, Kayura."

"Yes, I know. I just don't want to be in the way."

"You're not in the way."

Touma gave her shoulder a small squeeze before letting it go. "I'm sure you'll kick the trash right out the window."

Kayura chuckled nervously. "Ah, I will certainly try, Touma-san. Umm... I should probably go help Rajura-san with the cleansing of this room... Umm... excuse me!" The priestess trotted to Rajura's side, wishing she could hide in his robes or something.

“And there she goes again,” Touma frowned and turned to look at his surroundings. “I hope she'll be alright.”

At Kayura's approach, Rajura tore his eye from the opposite commotion to offer her a soft look. "That was a close call, wasn't it?"

She kept her head low, both from humility and shame. "....too close, Rajura-san. I'm forever grateful to Naaza-san for his miraculous healing."

He nodded, glancing at the green-haired Masho as he busied himself with perusing the room. "We are stronger for his presence." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave it a small squeeze. "And yours."

Kayura sighed but hoped Rajura couldn't hear it. "I'm so thankful for all of you, and I'm afraid I could never properly articulate it." She looked about, seeing what everyone else might have been doing. Naaza had made himself scarce, Shuten, Seiji and Nasutei were speaking with one another, Ibaraki was standing guard… so, Kayura leaned into Rajura for a hug.

Rajura stiffened at the desire for public affection but ultimately caved, compromising with a one-armed embrace. "Would you, erm, care to sit and relax a moment?"

Kayura made the hug quick, for she could feel him stiffen. Still, she felt a little more relaxed. She nodded up to him. "Yes, after prayers. I'd like to pray over the candle to cleanse this room."

He smiled and nodded as he offered her the unlit candle still in his hand. "Then let's get to work."

“Ryo's wonderful pocket fire was handy in a time like this,” Kayura thought as he seemed more than eager to assist. After profusely thanking him, she returned to Rajura's side and set the candle in the center of the room. She knelt before it and clasped her hands in prayer.

As the two prayed, pouring their energy into cleansing the room, the oppressive atmosphere seemed to dissipate slowly.

Shuu looked around at the library books to see if he could read any of the titles or topics in the section they were in. He found quite a few of the books to be legible, but what language they were written in, he had no idea.

"Hey, Shin. Get a load of these. Any guess what alphabet it is?" He asked his friend. Shin walked over to Shuu for a better look.

With everyone doing their own thing, Anubisu and Touma wandered through the stacks, checking for any other threats or interesting items. Shortly after, Seiji joined them, but frowned as book after book turned out to be written in an unknown language. “Rajura-san,” Seiji asked, “you were able to comprehend strange languages before. Do you think that magic would work here?”

"Hmm?" His concentration on the prayers broken, he glanced over at his name being called. With a look to Kayura that said "You've got this", he made his way over to the blonde. "Yes, I believe it ought to work just fine."

His eye widened for a moment as he reeled back in disgust. These all were books summoning the undead, dark rituals to raise the dead, how to properly sacrifice unwilling victims, bloodletting and the like. Spooky stuff. "Burn them, Seiji-san. No one should have access to such profane acts as this."

Seiji sucked in a surprised breath and immediately turned to look for Ryo. “I think this is your area of expertise,” he said to the other Trooper. “We’ll leave so you can see to the disposal of all this.”

Ryo gathered the books into a pile save for one. The last book, he put against the flame of his lighter. Once slowly becoming engulfed, he tossed that book into the pile and left. "Burn, baby, burn," he gleefully sang.

Once everyone was back out in the stairwell, Seiji looked upwards and said, “I don’t think we’ll be facing anything like that for a little while, at least.”

"Good to hear, don't fancy doing that again anytime soon." Touma nodded.

~~~

“I’m no punk ass bitch,” Shuu breathed to himself once again. He opened the door to a room with three lights shining down on three drums. They kind of looked like steel drums, but not quite, Shuu thought. They were covered in a type of graffiti that almost looked purposeful.

As Shuu reached for the first drum, Naaza said, “Maybe we should wait for a moment to open them to see if there's something inside.”

When Ryo echoed his caution, Shuu backed off. If they were agreeing, who was he to argue? 

Naaza tapped the first container, and it rang out. He noticed Seiji cocking his head, but when he didn’t say anything, he tried the next. Again, Seiji twitched, and finally, when Ryo tapped the last, Seiji nodded. Looking intensely at Seiji, he prompted an answer. 

“Musical notes, B, C, and D. Great individually, but not together,” Seiji said aloud. “And these kind of look like Buddhist prayer wheels.”

Naaza thought, “This is Rajura’s thing, not mine.” Shuu tried to lift one, finding it did spin like the prayer wheel. “Hmm…” he noted the drum held the note consistently. “Maybe we have to spin them all at the same time.”

“I disagree,” Seiji said. “Rotating them all at the same time, it will sound horribly dissonant.”

“Okay, then what do you suggest?” Naaza snapped back.

“I don’t know,” Seiji answered, frustrated.

“Maybe we just have to deal with it like the horrible music in the elevators,” Ryo suggested with a shrug. 

Seiji sighed, and waved them forward, “Let's see what happens.”

Shuu tossed an arm around Seiji’s shoulder, “What's the worst that could happen? We’ll end up in the New Jersey bathroom, again? Let's send these babies around!” Seiji cringed at the thought.

Shuu turned the first cylinder, Naaza the second, and Ryo the third. The sound was dreadfully dissonant, and the room itself started vibrating. They could feel the vibrations in their bones, shaking and shuttering. 

With a pop, the sound and vibration vanished. They looked at each other, confused. “That shouldn’t have worked,” Seiji thought, “but it did.” 

~~~

On Floor 28, Ibaraki started the investigation with a not-so-subtle kick to the door that blew it clear off its hinges. As proud as he was of himself, the disapproving looks from some of the others weren’t what he was expecting. His smile fell, especially when Shuten shook his head.

In the center of the room, was another censer. Rajura walked up to it, taking a stick of incense to his nose, but came away frustrated. “Naaza would know this smell, not me.” He said to no one in particular. 

Shuten approached and smelled one of the sticks. It was quite familiar, even if it wasn’t something he favored. Then it clicked, “It smells like the cream you use on your hands, Nasutei-san.” He held out the stick to her. 

After smelling it, “That’s vanilla,” she said with a smile. It made her feel warm that Shuten noticed the lotion she was using. 

“Well, shall we take this with us?” He asked.

“I don't see why we can’t use it to cleanse other rooms,” Rajura replied.

Touma walked up to them, “Why does this building have so much incense, and what do they think we’ll do with it?”

“I’m not sure, Touma-san,” Rajura said as he placed the incense sticks in his sleeve. But, it did make him wonder. 

~~~

When Shuu bounced back off the door trying to mimic Ibaraki kicking it down, he cried out, “What the FUCK! What’s this door made of?” He picked himself off the floor rubbing his butt with Kayura giggling behind him.

“Maybe we can knock?” Ryo replied, noting the door had no handle to open with. 

“Alright, Firefly,” Shuu replied, “Why don’t you try it.”

And when Ryo knocked, the door clicked and opened slowly, revealing… nothing. Just an empty room.

“I hate you sometimes.”

~~~

“I can take down the door if you want,” Ibaraki insisted, although Rajura waved him back.

“No, no. That's unnecessary,” Rajura replied.

Ibaraki frowned, “But I did such a good job with the other one.” And he really was good at breaking things. 

He nodded, “Yes, you did a good job. But we don't need the doors off their hinges.”

Shin agreed, “We may want to use these rooms after we clear the building, Iba.”

Rajura nodded as he opened the door to the 30th floor. Inside, they found disarray. A single, flickering light bulb illuminated overturned beds and nightstands. The intense feeling of dread invaded every inch of space in this room. 

“Maybe we stick close for this one,” Rajura muttered, but suddenly found himself hoisted off his feet and into the chest of the oni. “Okay, we are being close now,” he heard as much as felt. 

“I need my hands free to pray over one of the candles, Ibaraki-san,” Rajura nearly shouted, until he felt himself jostled and repositioned, so his hands were free. 

“There, now we are both ready,” Ibaraki replied. 

Finding the position uncomfortable, Rajura called to the others, “Does somebody want to look over this room to see what we need to do? I'm apparently indisposed.”

“No, we're close, not indisposed. I am following what you said,” Ibaraki stated, walking around the room with Rajura dangling.

“It's like we're in Poltergeist,” Shin said nervously as items began to move and pages fluttered. He shared a look with Touma, and he could immediately see he didn’t like this. 

“Horror games,” Touma muttered, “what the fuck!”

“Okay, put me down,” Rajura commanded Ibaraki and was nearly dropped. He had enough of the oni and being carted around.

“I thought we were supposed to be close,” he said, confused. 

Straightening his kimono, Rajura replied, “Yes, but I need to get to work.” He set off away from the oni, intent on purifying the room and keeping everyone safe. 

Ibaraki watched him storm off before turning to Shuten, “Do we need to be close?”

“I think we are better apart,” Shuten replied.

“I disagree,” Rajura snapped as he got a candle ready. 

As Ibaraki smiled, Shuten looked to Nasutei for help. She replied, “Iba, let me,” and she hugged Shuten tightly to her. Ibaraki seemed satisfied and turned to pick up Shin. “Thank you, Iba,” he giggled as Aki climbed down from Ibaraki’s hair and perched on Shin’s shoulder. 

Pinching his nose at the insanity of his companions, Rajura straightened his kimono again and began to pray. Spirits started to appear. They became more corporeal, screaming in languages Rajura couldn’t understand and didn’t want to understand. He felt them reach him, pulling on his kimono, their ethereal hands leaving cold traces down his legs. His prayers faltered, and he missed words. 

“Get off!” Nasutei cried as she batted the creatures, turning them into smoke and screams. As the creatures disappeared, Rajura began to feel better, the hopelessness fading into something warm and motherly. He nodded to Nasutei and finished his prayers. 

The last of the specters faded as Nasutei batted through it. The indignant screams echoing away. 

“Thank you, Yagyu-san,” Rajura bowed to her. “I wouldn’t have completed this task without your help.”

Nasutei blushed slightly, but composed herself, “I’m so glad you never had to work in customer service, then.”

“I am as well.”

She smirked, “Just remember, if her name is Caryn, just walk away.” She looked over to Shuten.

Rajura knew what that look meant, “I keep that in mind.”

~~~  
The arm of the black, cartoonish figure retreated, leaving the sign hanging on the doorknob of floor 31. 

“No thank you  
We don’t want any”

The group looked at each other confused until Shuu asked, “Do we move on?”

“Well, if they don't want to be disturbed…” Kayura trailed off. She said a short prayer but didn’t feel any disturbance. Maybe all they needed to do was leave them alone.

~~~

When the door to floor 32 opened, it released a room full of seawater, no longer contained and rushing out. Shin held the door, feeling the initial rush take him off his feet. 

A few stairs down, Rajura gasped and muttered, “Not again,” as the water rushed. 

As soon as the water came out, Touma hopped up a few steps. He couldn’t swim, so he didn’t want to chance that. Next to him, Shuten had his arms around Nasutei, keeping her safe from the water. Touma smirked at the sight.

“I have you spider man,” Ibaraki cried out and picked Rajura up by one hand again. The rush of water didn’t seem to bother the oni, nor soak Rajura. 

“Is everyone okay?” Touma questioned.

“What the FUCK!” They heard Shuu cry from below. 

Shuu heard the water rush out and looked up to see the wave approach. He grabbed Kayura, hoisting her on his shoulder as the water hit. Next to him, Seiji and Ryo stood their ground as Anubisu jumped on the center railing – show off. 

But that didn’t last. “Naaza!” Anubisu shouted as Naaza lost his footing. He reached out, grabbing at him, only to feel their hands and fingers slid against each other as the water washed him further away. 

Water slowing to a trickle, Shuu worried another octopus was around and bolted up the stairs, bouncing Kayura and his shoulder. “What the fuck!” He cried, rounding onto the landing, and seeing Rajura held aloft by Ibaraki.

“He is dry,” Ibaraki said proudly as he put Rajura down. Rajura looked miffed as he straightened his kimono, but thanked Ibaraki for sparing him from getting wet.

“And I just got, like, a fuckin exfoliating salt bath,” Shuu complained, but then looked up at Kayura as she tapped him on the head and whispered, “Language!”

Rajura didn’t seem to notice as he replied, “Two days in a row.”

“I know I’m a dry skin boy. Is there, like, another octopus?”

“No,” Rajura replied, checking on the others of his party. “it was just seawater.”

“I hate this fucking place. I hate this fucking world! No offense, Iba, I hate this magic bullshit.” Shuu cried out.

“You and I both,” Rajura agreed.

“Shuu-san,” Kayura waved at him. “Can I get down now?”

“I'm sorry, Kay,” Shuu set her down, handling her as effortlessly as one of his little siblings. She really didn’t weigh much at all.

Kayura trotted down to the next floor as Naaza made his way back up. He squeezed the water out of his robe. “Are you okay, Naaza-san? I'm so sorry that happened, are you okay?”

He waved her back, “Yes, a little water never hurt anyone.”

“I’m glad you’re alright,” she said with a smile before checking on Ryo and Seiji. 

As Naaza continued after her, he paused next to Anubisu. “Thank you for trying,” he said quietly. They met each other’s gaze, and Anubisu nodded before they both moved on.

~~~

Shuu squished up to the next door in soggy sneakers, “Knock, knock, Avon calling…” He said as he banged on the door.

“Who is Avon?” Kayura asked.

“They sell makeup door to door,” Shuu answered her as he opened the door. Buzzing emerged again, and they saw four fat and bloated mosquitos withdraw from a body. Taking off drunkenly, they swarmed forward as Shuu yelled, “No fuck this!” He swatted, but the mosquitos dogged his arm.

But they didn’t see Kayura’s purple blast coming. One dropped, twitching and smoking while the rest were blasted back. She looked back to Anubisu, “Look onii-san, I got one!”

“Good girl,” he replied with a small smile. Naaza snorted at the interaction before releasing his fire blast, forcing two back, but one got through. 

As it latched onto Shuu, he screamed, “No, sucky-sucky!” Shrieking as the proboscis sunk into his neck. 

The other two resurged, attacking Naaza and Kayura. They batted and blasted them away, holding off. Ryo and Seiji joined, helping to fend off the hoard. 

“Hold still,” Shuu heard hissed in his ear as a black blade entered his sight way too close to his neck for comfort. He felt the protrusion leave his neck and the wash of blood down his body as Anubisu sliced the mosquito off him. 

“I’m going to have hepatitis by the end of this,” Shuu complained, nodding his thanks. 

A wet explosion caught their attention as Seiji splatted the third mosquito, smiling ferally over at them. Shuu smiled back, going after the last, pounding it and mixing more blood on his clothes, but secure in his revenge. 

In the quiet din, Naaza went to check on the body. “A young man, Asian, puncture wounds in neck and rib cage,” his mind cataloged. He touched the throat, feeling a pulse and just the barest hint of breath. “This man is still alive,” he marveled, eyes wide as he looked back to the others.

“Got to do a thing,” Shuu gasped. “Oh shit, we got to do a thing!” Seiji waved him down as he used his magic to heal the small puncture wound on Shuu’s neck.

Naaza laid his hands on the man, concentrating on helping his body restore itself. He felt Seiji kneel down, asking to help. Together, they felt his body start to mend, and his breathing normalize, but Naaza knew it wasn’t enough. “His body is overloaded with toxins and poisons. He’s not in any immediate danger, now, but he still has a lot of toxins from the mosquitos in him.” He looked over to Seiji. “I guess magic isn’t always going to be the cure-all that it seemed to be so far.”

Seiji shook his head sadly, “I just don’t have enough magic left.”

“What do we do if he's poisoned?” Shuu asked, still in a panic. “Do we take him to a doctor? Do we take him to Mami Wata? Does she even do medicine-medicine?”

“Shuu-san,” Kayura grabbed his arm, “please calm down.”

Ignoring Shuu, Naaza turned to Ryo, “Pick him up, please. We’re taking him to the naga.”

Ryo moved over to them, but was somewhat surprised, “Why the naga?”

“They have the machines and equipment that can help him. They know enough to be able to save his life,” Naaza explained as if to a child. 

“And, some of them are probably venomous,” Seiji offered. “So, they know how to deal with problems regarding venom.”

“Kongo,” Anubisu said, grabbing Shuu’s attention, “go up and let the others know what happened. The rest of us will follow Naaza and go to the naga.”

“Ya, ya, that’s a good idea,” Shuu said, running out the door. 

~~~

“Perhaps this is a good stopping point for today, and we’ll focus on helping this person,” Rajura decided after listening to Shuu’s rambling. He was pleased he started to be able to decipher it. “Shin-san, Touma-san, I believe you two can run fast. Perhaps you could run to Mami Wata and see if she can help?”

“I can go, too,” Nasutei offered.

“Excellent,” He pointed to Shuten, “Stay with them.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Shuu bounced on his feet, anxious.

“We could be guards?” Ibaraki asked. “Carry stuff for them and stuff.”

Rajura nodded, “Perhaps taking the body of one of the mosquitos to study for an antitoxin is a good idea. Ibaraki-san, get one of them and follow along to the naga.” Ibaraki laughed as he went to complete his assignment. 

“He Xiangu could do it, too,” Shuu suggested. 

“You and I will visit He-san.”

~~~

As Touma, Shin, Nasutei, and Shuten rounded the corner of the graffiti wall, they saw several kids outside playing. They stopped and stared at the group as they passed into the building. Shin, with his armor bolstering him, waved to them.

Mami Wata sat at the front desk as if waiting for them. The three bent over, breathing hard and red-faced, but they made it. Shin went up to her as she came around, open-armed for hugs.

Shin politely declined, needing to get his information out. “We found somebody in the mosquito building who is poisoned and we want to know if you can help him.”

“Is he with you?”

“No,” Shin shook his head. “Our fellows are taking him to the naga.”

She nodded, “And you said something about a mosquito building?”

“Yes, the new ivory tower that just appeared.”

“I guess I missed that one,” She waved the thought away. “Oh well. So, he’s not here with you, so I can't really say if I can help him or not. But if you happen to have a sample of what he was poisoned with, I might be able to make medicine. Is he vomiting? Can he speak? What can you tell me about what the symptoms are?”

Shin looked slightly distressed. “I actually haven't seen him.” The other nodded.

“Oh honey,” She shook her head before going to a supply closet and getting a first aid kit. “Without the person and without a sample of what he was poisoned with, I can't be too much help. But the first aid kit would be a good start,” She said, handing the box to Shin.

“Do you mind coming with us to the nagas’?”

Mami Wata thought a minute, “Sure. Let me close everything up.” She went and called the children. They came dutifully.

“I doubt the naga will let the children inside,” Nasutei said. 

Mami looked between her and Shuten, “If you two stay, that will solve that problem. What do you think?” Nasutei agreed, looking to Shuten. He nodded with her.

~~~

“Get a move on, Houdini!” Shuu called back. Rajura was keeping up with him at first but started to lag behind. The mosquito he was carrying was leaking, and if he didn’t get to He soon, there wouldn’t be any sample left.

Arriving, Shuu sighed and pounded on the wall, “Honorable He Xiangu! Honorable He Xiangu! Help!”

A squawk and clatter of dropping and banging around preceded the shutters opening. “Oh Shuu-san, what's the matter – Oh, my God! What happened to you?”

“I'm okay. I'm fine, actually. Just, we have a problem.” Shuu started, “So, we were in the ivory tower, okay, and there's all these gross mosquitoes, as you can see,” he dropped the mosquito on the counter. “And we encountered a man who’d been attacked by these and he’s still alive. Naaza was able to get him off of death's doorstep, but he's currently poisoned, and we don't know what to do, but I was hoping you would know. Please help,” he finished pleading.

“Let me see what I can do,” He carefully picked up the mosquito with her white wings and took it to the back of the cart, “It will take a little bit to distill the contents of the mosquito, but I suspect the person is still bleeding because Shuu-san is still covered in blood.” She pulled out a bottle of fine powder. “This powdered styptic should stop any horrible bleeding.”

“Yes, yes! Oh, yes!”

He laughed as she set the bottle on the counter, “That's about the best I can offer for the moment, but hopefully I will have an antidote for you posthaste.”

Shuu suddenly looked terrified, “Oh shit! Is it gonna cost something? I didn't have any money!”

“No, no, no,” He waved her wing. “You brought me a sample, and that's exactly what I was asking for. But I will expedite the contents for you.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Shuu bowed as he turned away, seeing a confused Rajura. “Let’s go!” He said, still in Chinese as he started to run… and then he remembered the bottle. “Oh shit!” Shuu turned back, grabbed the bottle, and bolted down the street. 

Rajura shook his head, not knowing what was going on. He looked back at the crane to find her laughing behind her wing.

~~~

“Wow, they sure are in a hurry,” one of the ujigami said as the group flew past them and up the stairs. Several others bobbed in agreement.

“I wonder if we should have told them the elevator was working?”

Naaza pounded on the second-floor door to the naga research lab. “Open up, it's an emergency,” He yelled in Hindi.

Behind the door, Diya looked surprised. Then, he did a double-take seeing the bleeding man in Naaza’s arms. “Come in, come in,” he said.

“We found a man in critical condition in the ivory tower. He's lost a lot of blood, and he has been poisoned with mosquito toxins. He's not on death’s door, but he's not doing well enough that I'm confident that I could save this man's life.”

From outside, they heard Ibaraki pounding up the stairs, bellowing, “I have a sample.”

“And we have a sample,” Naaza finished.

Diya nodded and began barking orders in Hindi to the other naga. They started rushing around, bringing together a bed and monitor equipment. “Bring the patient over so we can start taking blood samples.”

Naaza had Ryo set the man on the bed and stepped back. He saw the others off to the side, trying to stay out of the way, Kayura praying. One of the nagas crossed the room with the mosquito, but Naaza was glad Iba stayed outside. 

He watched monitors put into picture the pulse and breathing. Other numbers flared and changed. One of the nagas analyzed a small sample of blood before approaching. “We believe we should do a blood transfusion. We need someone of type A or O blood, as we do not have this on hand for humans. Does anyone in your group match?”

When Ryo saw the confused look on Naaza’s face, he stepped up. “I’m type O,” he offered.

“And you are willing to donate?” To which Ryo nodded. The naga called out, and another brought in a comfy looking recliner and other paraphernalia Ryo recognized from giving blood before. 

“Onii-san, isn't there only one type of blood?” Kayura asked quietly, but Anubisu shrugged. 

Seiji leaned into her, “It’s all human blood, but there are certain special qualities that make up four different blood types. Giving the wrong one could be fatal. My blood type is B, and my blood would kill him and Ryo.”

Diya wheeled out the replicator, and to Ryo said, “Is there something you would like to eat well as we go through the procedure to keep your strength up?”

Ryo smiled hugely, “Can you make the crustless peanut butter sandwich pockets? And apple juice?”

He repeated the words back to the replicator, being a little more specific for quantities. And the food appeared. Diya handed Ryo his peanut butter pocket sandwiches and an apple juice with a bright red curly straw. 

“This is awesome!” Ryo said, eating the sandwich one-handed as the blood drained from the other arm.

“I assume you have never seen a replicator before?” Diya asked, and Ryo shook his head, mouth filled with peanut butter. “Well, as you have seen, it produces whatever food from the commands we give it. It's quite handy.”

Another naga came over to Naaza, “Hello, I am Gita. After analyzing the blood, it seems to be an unnatural toxicity, and we should be able to synthesize an antidote. It should be soon, so we're still working on it. It seems to be almost magical in nature, and I've never seen anything like it. Would you like to see the chemical analysis?”

“Yes, I would like that,” Naaza replied.

Gita handed him a tablet showing the chemical structure. “You should be able to duplicate the recipe should you wish to use this offensively.”

Naaza nodded, gently trying different tasks with the tablet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nagendra staring at him from the corner. He tried to ignore him.

“Excuse me,” Kayura said from Naaza’s elbow, “is there anything I can do to help?”

Smiling down, “That’s nice of you to offer, but no. You really don't know what's going on here and would be more in the way.” Although Gita tried to be kind, Kayura looked dejected and wandered back to Anubisu, leaning against him. 

“Perhaps you two would like to have your blood tested,” Naaza suggested. “We may need more than Rekka-san.” Kayura agreed enthusiastically. 

As the naga tested Kayura and Anubisu, Ryo came over, showing off a bandage on his arm. “I got Scooby-Doo,” he said so proudly. Seiji laughed at him, but Ryo only smiled. 

“Young lady, you are type A, but far too small to give blood. We will not risk your health. You, on the other hand,” the naga addressed Anubisu, “are type O and suitable to donate.”

“I can do it,” Kayura insisted. 

“No, you will not,” Anubisu said with force, but looked apprehensive.

Through her frustration, Kayura picked up on this. “Are you okay with doing this, onii-san?”

Anubisu looked from her to Seiji. “It will be okay,” he said. Seeing Ryo alright, and Seiji’s encouragement, Anubisu agreed and followed the naga to the chair.

Clattering outside the room drew their attention, as did the bellowed “Shuu-dude!” from Ibaraki. 

Shuu burst through the door, panting and red-faced, “Sorry, sorry. Hey, I got some medicine for him. It's a coagulant to stop the bleeding.”

Diya stood up, having started the draw, “Thank you very much, but we seem to have things under control. The patient is currently stable, and we are analyzing the toxin that is in his blood. He is undergoing a transfusion.”

“Oh, okay,” Shuu’s shoulders dropped, and he turned around. He didn’t even wave at Seiji or Kayura. Sitting next to Ibaraki outside, he moped.

“I've heard that there is a thing called crack cocaine,” Ibaraki said out of the blue.

“Bro, who taught you about crack cocaine?” Shuu exclaimed. 

Rajura passed by, ignoring the craziness that often came when those two got together. But, he didn’t like what he found in the room either. Walking over to a relatively calm Seiji and Kayura, he asked about what he saw. 

Seiji answered, “The man lost a lot of blood, so they are doing a blood transfusion. Ryo already donated, and Anubisu is compatible.” They watched Diya give Anubisu a plate of onigiri and apple juice, complete with a peach-colored straw, and Rajura looked a bit confused. “They’re taking blood from Anubisu and giving it to the man. It’s about a pint of blood, which isn’t enough to hurt him, but some people feel weak after. That’s why they’re giving him food to help offset that.”

Rajura reigned in his suspicions. He didn’t believe Seiji would allow anything to happen to any of them, especially his leader and new friend. If he were calm, so too would Rajura.

“The antidote will be destroying the toxins that have built up in the blood, which is what is causing the physical symptoms,” Gita explained to Naaza as another hooked up a vial to the IV bags. 

Now that it was calm, Naaza saw Nagendra get up and make his way over. He was uncomfortable with being addressed directly by this particular naga, especially when asked, “May I speak with you privately?”

Naaza begrudgingly offered the tablet back to Gita. “Alright.” Nagendra led them into a side room and closed the door.

In the calm, Seiji left Kayura with Rajura and went to Diya, ”Excuse me, but can you tell me more about the replicator?”

“You don't have one?” He asked, shocked when Seiji answered negatively. “You should've said something. You helped us out so much. You're welcome to have this,” he offered the replicator to him, indicating they had others. “Here, allow me to show you how it works.” He then explained to Seiji how to work the replicator by offering refreshments to everyone.

Shuu’s request made them laugh, “I’ve not had an A&W root beer in so long.”

“Would you like a straw?”

“Sure!”

After a short command, Diya returned with a cup of root beer with a blue, glittery curly straw. “Oh, this is dope!” and Shuu happily drank.

“Oh, you got a beer? I would like a beer, too,” Ibaraki said.

“Have you ever had a root beer?” Shuu asked.

Ibaraki shook his head, “No, but I like beer, so it can't be that bad.”

“It doesn't taste like beer, man; it’s different. There's no alcohol in it.”

“What?” Ibaraki exclaimed. “And it dares call itself beer?”

“No, look,” Shuu tried to calm him down. “Do you wanna take a sip of mine before you get your own?” He offered up his mug. Ibaraki took it and downed nearly the entire thing in one gulp. Shuu whined as it disappeared. 

“That was good,” Ibaraki declared, a foam mustache on his lip. He looked back down at it, “Oh, it's all gone.”

“That’s okay,” Shuu said, thinking of something better. “If you like that, how about a root beer float?”

“Are you a wizard?” Ibaraki looked in fascination. “How do you make it float?”

“I don't make it float, the ice cream inside of it floats.”

“What is the ice cream?”

Seiji came out and sat the replicator next to Shuu, joining them. “The naga are giving us the replicator. We won’t have to worry about having enough food anymore.”

“Oh, sweet!” Shuu cried. “I can make so many things! Full omelets for breakfast, we can have lunch – Pizza! We can have pizza! Happy Birthday to me! I can have spices, wait, no, I should get them from Tsubaki, fresh is definitely best, and Rajura can see her - OHHH!!” he cut himself off, looking at Seiji with big eyes. “You…”

Seiji cut himself off from laughing at Shuu’s antics, “Me?”

“Two words – birthday cake! I am totally making you a cake tonight. A poke cake… melon poke cake, with bits of cantaloupe and honeydew on top. Oh, ya, and candles, lots of candles!”

Embarrassed, Seiji tried to calm him down, “Shuu, it’s alright…”

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS INSANITY A MINUTE LONGER!"

They heard Naaza yelling just before he stormed back into the room. He pushed a small naga out of the way before pulling out IVs and monitors off the young man. 

“Stop, he needs to have the rest of the dosage,” one of the naga tried to stop him.

“I'm not leaving my patient in the hands of this mad man any longer!”

“What are you talking about?” Diya tried.

Naaza pointed back, “Nagendra!”

Nagendra looked hurt, but waved his team off, “Let him go.” He commanded, and the others looked shocked.

Carrying the man, Naaza turned and began to leave. Kayura ran up to him, “What’s going on? Weren’t the naga helping him?” She questioned, but the emotions in Naaza’s face were too hard to read. He just shook his head and left. He pushed past Touma, Shin, and Mami Wata as if he didn’t even see them, while the boys on the stairs could only watch.

Kayura looked at Rajura, then took off after Naaza. But, he was far too fast for her, and she dropped farther and farther behind.

Rajura sighed, “I apologize for his behavior. Can we have the rest of the medicine? We’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Certainly,” Diya agreed as they disconnected the vial and turned it over to Rajura. 

Waving Touma over, “Please go after Kayura, as I believe you may be the only one who could catch her. See if you can direct them to the hospital and give them this,” he handed over the vial. “And please, take care of her.”

“Ya, ya, I’m on it,” Touma agreed, heaving up for another run.

“Nagendra,” Shin asked, concerned for Naaza, “what happened?”

He smiled sadly, “I appreciate the concern, but It's a private matter.” He turned to go into the other room.

But, Rajura saw red. “You know what? No,” he snapped, storming up to Nagendra. Several of the naga gasped, never hearing anyone before raise their voice to Nagendra before today. “I respect that whatever it was you spoke of with Naaza about is a private matter. But he is one of us, and I don't appreciate being in the dark after whatever that outburst was about. He's been through a lot.”

Nagendra waved the naga back and took Rajura off to the side. He began speaking quietly in Hindi until Rajura waved him to stop, “I don’t speak that language.”

“All right, let's just keep this between us for right now. I want to respect his privacy on this. I hope you understand.”

“More than you know.” He hissed.

Picking at some loose scales, Nagendra started an abbreviated tale of what he shared with Naaza. 

Rajura answered with skepticism. “You're right. That does sound very incredulous,” he countered, but something about the raw emotion told Rajura that Nagendra believed every word.

He held out his arms with a shrug, “We can confirm it with a DNA sample.”

“I don't know what that is.”

“If you can bring me one of his hairs or one of his effects,” his voice got stronger as he moved further into a scientific basis, “we can basically breakdown any organic material and compared to my own.” 

“I will not do it against his will,” Rajura insisted.

“I agree, now if you will excuse me,” he continued into the back room and shut the door.

As Rajura returned to the others, he was perplexed. He just didn’t know what to say. 

“What the fuck, man?” Shuu said. 

Rajura waved him quiet, “Leave this for now. I suggest you all go back to the apartment. Anubisu and I will follow after Naaza and send Kayura and Touma back.”

“Are you taking the patient to Mami Wata’s?” Shuu asked.

“I don’t know. You would have to ask Naaza.” He said with a touch of sarcasm.

“Well, then,” Mami Wata chimed in. “Who wants to go surfing?”

While Rajura declined, Shin lit up. “I’ll go with you!”

Shuu looked a bit uneasy, but held out the vial of coagulant to her. “He Xiangu gave this to me for the patient, but he didn’t need it. Could you use it?”

“Oh, sure, honey,” she answered, kissing him on the forehead. “Thank you.”

He giggled and blushed, “This reminds me of my grandma.”

“I do not want to surf,” Ibaraki declared with a loud belch. “I will go home.”

“Ya, see ya buddy,” Shuu waved. “I’m going to go back and fire this replicator up. I’ve got a big dinner and cake to make!”

~~~

Touma took off towards the apartments, thinking Naaza would go there first. In short order, he saw Kayura and then Naaza duck around a corner. “Naaza!” He yelled out, and Kayura turned. “Be right back,” he clipped out as he passed her.

“Naaza!” Touma called again, and this time the Masho turned to glare at him. “Take him…” he gulped air, “to the hospital. They have the stuff there to help.” 

Huffing, Naaza realized Tenku was correct and changed his direction, leaving him. Kayura would be with him soon.

Kayura, without thinking, rushed to Touma and placed a hand on his heaving chest in concern. “Touma-san, please don’t push yourself too hard! I can escort you back to the apartment.”

Touma chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine just very out of practice." He patted her hand softly, holding it for a brief moment before letting it go. He finally caught his breath, "Naaza is taking the guy we found to the hospital. I'll go with you, and we can head back after we give him the medicine I just forgot to give him, or stay for a bit."

She nodded, heart pumping with anxiety. “It... it would be nice to have some company.” While her robes wouldn’t allow for her to run as she’d hoped, Kayura absently clutched Touma’s hand as she moved as quickly as the robes allowed. “I’m afraid, eventually, I’ll need to ask the spiders to repair this robe, and perhaps buy something a bit more practical!”

"Lead the way then," Touma held onto her hand, without realizing it. Too bad they didn't still have that dolly. "You still have those scrubs, right? The clothes you found in the hospital before, you could wear those in the meantime." He reminded her. And she did look charming in them.

“Oh, yes, that’s a good idea, Touma-san! So much more practical.” She hadn’t noticed she’d overstepped a boundary, too focused on delivering this medicine. Even at Kayura’s reduced pace, the pair was approaching the hospital in a decent time. 

Rounding the corner, Kayura stopped very briefly to catch her breath. She squeaked when she realized she’d been so inadvertently brazen with the archer.

“Oh, Touma-san, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I... I didn’t mean to be so... so presumptuous!”

Touma tilted his head, "Presumptuous? How have you been presumptuous?" He asked, confused. What in the hell was she talking about?

“I—“ Kayura’s cheeks turned scarlet, and she fidgeted. “—grabbed your hand without permission. I didn’t even think about it and will never make such a misstep against you again, Touma-san. Please forgive me.”

Part of him wanted to laugh. He hadn't even noticed she took his hand, or that he'd taken hers. It was just hand-holding, that wasn't a big deal. Or maybe for her, it was because... The faintest shade of pink came to his own cheeks, "Kayura, it's fine. I'm not upset, and you don't need to apologize. It's not like it's illegal or something." He still wasn't sure how he felt about this. But he didn't hate holding her hand.

“Illegal? Unethical on my part, I think. Still, I’m very sorry.” With an anxious sigh, Kayura bowed to him. “We... should probably go inside. Naaza-san will need this medicine!”

Perhaps turning away from Touma would allow her blush to die down... Kayura trotted up to the hospital doors and waited for Touma before going inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Seiji cringed slightly at Naaza’s sudden and abrupt departure, followed by Kayura and Touma, who left in pursuit of him and his patient. Steeling himself, Seiji stepped forward and bowed to the startled Naga. “Thank you for your help,” he said. “Despite how it ended, we truly appreciate and value your aid and the work you did. Please let us know how we can repay you.”

A little shaken himself, Rajura managed a short bow to the naga as well. "I apologize on my comrade's behalf. I will...have words with him." 

The naga agreed that no repayment was necessary, as they learned more about the new topics in just a few days than they had in months. For them, anything that had to do with the newly dubbed heroes was worth whatever aid they could give. 

After leaving, the group walked together. Not wanting to rush things, Rajura kept pace at Anubisu's side. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." He muttered, letting the others fall a bit ahead to keep this between himself and Anubisu..

"You should know by now it can always get worse," Anubisu replied.

Rajura let out a sad chuckle. "Yes, but not quite like this." He looked over at the man. "Nagendra told me what he'd said. But even I have a hard time believing it. I know Shuten and Kayura-sama, and a few of the others will be there with him...And I know he'll probably shun and shut us all out...But I'm concerned what this will do to his mental state."

"What did he tell you?" Anubisu was curious. "He couldn't have confirmed that Naaza is one of them, that's crazy."

Rajura gave him a look, but didn't answer, "There are some secrets that aren't mine to tell." Instead, he changed the subject slightly. "Do you think you would be up for joining me? I know the two of you are still..." he made a seesawing gesture with his hand. "On rocky ground."

"I'll follow your lead," Anubisu responded, neutrally. "What do you have in mind?"

"I just want to check on him. Offer whatever it is he needs, even if that's just to be alone. None of us have to deal with something quite like this," he replied, heading towards the elevator.

"And you want me on this?"

Rajura brushed a hand through his locks as he sighed. "You're one of us. And you said it yourself once, that you wanted us to be more than just constantly at one another's throats," he paused to glance his way. "If you aren't up to it, I understand. But this is for him, not me."

Anubisu sighed; he was tired, which was a bit unusual. "I'll help. I just don't know how well that will be received." He took a deep breath, "We do need to find a way to be more unified. What's your plan?"

"I'm not sure yet. First, we need to find him," he stopped to look over at the Troopers. “I would like you to check his apartment on the way up, just in case Touma-san didn’t reach him in time.”

“Touma should have,” Seiji said, coming over after hearing Touma’s name. “And Mami Wata left with Shin to return there.”

"We will go to the hospital first, then the apartments. If he's not in either of those places,” he turned to Anubisu, “then you can relax there; I'm not about to drag you all over the place chasing after him. Is that acceptable?" He offered.

Seiji looked between Rajura and Anubisu. “Just take it a little easy,” he suggested. “The Naga didn’t need to draw as much blood from you as a human can reasonably tolerate, but it’s still a relatively large loss.”

"I'm fine," Anubisu insisted. "We can take care of this."

Rajura nodded. "Nothing strenuous, I understand." 

Seiji fell closer to Anubisu and spoke in a quieter voice. “I don’t doubt your capabilities, but instead want to encourage you to be slightly more cautious due to the somewhat new situation.”

"Can we just focus on what's going on with Naaza?" Anubisu snapped.

“Of course. My apologies,” Seiji said, bowing his head slightly.

The one-eyed Masho glanced at Anubisu but kept his thoughts to himself. As the approached where it would be best to split up, he gave Seiji his attention. "Will you be joining us?" He offered the change.

“Only if you think my presence in any capacity would be useful,” Seiji replied. “This seems like a, ah, internal matter for you, the other Masho, and Kayura-sama.”

"It is, but I had a thought. You or I could go ahead to the hospital and check if he's there. It could save us some time if he's not."

Seiji shrugged. “I can do so if you would like, but given I would have no way of easily informing you of my findings at a distance, I’m not sure it would truly be more efficient.”

"Well, that's why you would run back to tell us," he smirked, slightly amused. "But it's not a big issue. A passing thought, really." He nodded a farewell.

Seiji snorted softly and returned Rajura’s nod. “Good luck.”

When they were far enough away from the black building, going at a casual pace, Rajura side-eyed the Yami Masho. "...I appreciate your candor about your health, but it doesn't hurt to take it slow for the moment."

He glared ineffectively at Rajura, "I've had worse, we all have. I'm just tired, and we have more important things to deal with. What's your plan to talk with him?"

Dropping the subject, he looked ahead of them. "Talk to Kayura-sama and Shuten, see if they've had any luck. Assess his state of mind. After that..." He was quiet for a long time, long enough that the other might have thought he wouldn't finish. "Tell him what he already knows. That no matter what anyone else tells him, not a one of us will turn our backs on him. I wish I had a better plan than that, but it's all I have."

Anubisu nodded, "That's probably all we can do right now. Perhaps have Kayura step back into her role as empress and command him to join us as if nothing changed."

Rajura frowned. "I don't know about that, Anubisu. If he...If Nagendra spoke the truth," the Masho shook his head. "We'll just have to see how he is first."

Now, he was very curious. "Can I get an idea of what we're getting into? Or is your plan to play unknowing?"

"Let's just say your guesses are closer to the truth than you realize," he glanced over at him. "I don't think Naaza would appreciate us knowing without his blessing."

"Very well," Anubisu grumbled. "And what do we do if he's in no fit state of mind? Right now, he's the most dangerous one of us, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Then, we do what we have to do. I'm sure there's some place in the hospital we can keep him...restrained. And Mami Wata seems more than capable of keeping one person under control. She's supposed to be a goddess, isn't she?"

"I don't know what she is. I don't know what any of these things are in this world." Anubisu answered frustratedly. "But, I don't like the idea we need to keep him restrained."

"I'm open to suggestions if you have them." Rajura inquired.

"If we had our armors, this wouldn't be an issue. Wasn't Suiko supposed to go to the hospital?"

"If we had our armors, we wouldn't be here. And yes, I think he went back with Mami Wata."

"Everyone trusts him. He could help us talk with Naaza, open the lines of communication. He convinced two of the monsters of this world to just back down, and we should use that." 

"It's a thought. But, he's also an outsider. That could go either way," Rajura sighed. "It's something to think about, but we'll see what the situation is when we get there."

"Agreed."

~~~

With the limp body in his arms, Naaza reached the hospital with panicked breaths. No, no, no, no, no- He practically slammed his body into the doors, hoping against hope that they would open, but naturally, they resisted him. The Masho set the man down gently on the sidewalk and studied his face, just for a moment. He was young, like the Troopers, but without the scars of battle they all carried. If he dies...I'm the one at fault.

Resolved not to let that happen, Naaza set to work on trying to pry the doors open with his free hands, as he had once seen Shuu do. Shuten, hearing the commotion, went to the door to see Naaza struggling. "Naaza!" He gasped. "What's happened?" He then did as he'd seen Mami do, switching the levers that locked the door so Naaza could get them open.

Nasutei held a maternal instinct for the children and had placed herself between them and the door without realizing who might be on the other side. She sighed in relief when it was Naaza. Seeing him hold the unconscious man, she turned to the children. “We need to get this man a bed. Can you grab one, please?”

Five of the seven under their care nodded while the other two worked to clear an easy path for the gurney. It was wheeled out from one of the first-floor rooms, making its way to Naaza and his patient.

It seemed more of a shock than anything when Naaza saw Shuten on the other side. "What are you doing here...?" Then, he shook his head and went to pick up the unconscious man. "It doesn't matter, where is Mami Wata??"

Nasutei shook her head. “We stayed behind to watch her children while she went to the naga’s lab—“

A roiling rush of water burst outside, Mami Wata and Shin rolling off it as smoothly as they would walk. “Ah, there’s the poor man. Let’s get him inside, shall we?” The goddess waited for Naaza to place the man on the gurney. “You’re a healer yourself, aren’t you, young man? This should be easy for the two of us.”

He nodded an affirmative. "Yes, I am," Naaza gingerly laid the patient on the gurney. "Show me where to take him."

Nasutei stepped out of the way as much as possible, allowing the goddess, the healer, and the children plenty of room. “This way, we’ll take him to room three.”

The room was already cleared out of debris but lacked many of the modern equipment one might expect to see. Still, the bed was comfortable, anchored, supportive. Mami Wata waved her hand above the man, producing a steady stream of murky water that floated above his body. “Hmm... still sick, I see. Poor thing has the weight of something terrible in his blood.”

"The mosquito toxin, yes," he mentioned between breaths. "I...do not have a sample, I'm afraid." he glanced away, brow furrowing.

Mami Wata shushed him. “Don’t you worry, young man. You saw and experienced them, right? That should be enough. Here, you can help me. Just concentrate on clearing this water, hm? When this water above him is clean, he will be healed. But I’ll need your help.”

"Concentrate on clearing the water..." He repeated, focusing his gaze on the floating liquid. He could do that, surely. Several times, the image of Nagendra and his words wormed their way into his thoughts, but each time he brushed them aside. Now was not the time for his anxieties to come to the surface. Not ever, if he could help it.

Mami Wata closed her eyes, holding her palms open and under the water. With Naaza’s help and concentration, the water started to clear bit by bit. Naaza found himself able to peer into the very toxin itself, able to pull it apart and analyze it from an unusual and ancient perspective. The toxins were sadness, anxiety, fear, and dread made manifest as a thickening and clogging agent in the body. His experiences in the tower and with the delivery mechanism of the toxin - the mosquitos - seemed to allow Mami Wata to more easily flush it out.

After a few near-silent minutes, save for their breathing and the sound of sloshing liquid, the water was clean as could be. Mami dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “Thank you, kind healer. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Head bowed, Naaza gripped the edge of the gurney hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "You...have my gratitude. For saving him when I could not."

The goddess tilted her head. “What do you mean, young man? It couldn’t have been done without you.” Mami walked to the other side of the gurney and gave Naaza’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Now, let’s get him some blankets, and we’ll get you some rest. We can’t heal others without taking care of ourselves, now can we? Are you thirsty? I’ve plenty of water, as you can imagine.” She punctuated her sentence with a wink of good humor.

Naaza furrowed his brow as he looked over at her in confusion. "Without me...? I don't understand..." But sensing the conversation was over, he turned back to the young man. "I'll...join you later, if it's all the same," he became reticent. "I don't think I can face any of them just now."

“I’ll explain when you’re feeling better. I’ll be back with some blankets and drinks.” Mami Wata exited the room to corral the children, and whoever else might have stuck around in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, a few moments after the goddess left, the young man started to groan and stir. With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes and attempted to sit up. He was... in a hospital?! “Doctor,” he croaked, coughing to clear his throat. His speech was recognizably Japanese. “am... am I okay? What happened?”

Naaza had sat down on a chair nearby to try and clear his head when an unfamiliar voice shattered the silence. He had to admit, he was impressed. "You're awake? So soon...?" Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, he tried to keep him from getting up. "Just...try and relax. You lost a lot of blood."

“If I relax too much,” he wheezed, “I might...” With another sigh, sleep seemed to have retaken him. His breathing slowed to a comfortable rhythm.

Assured that the patient was comfortable and resting for sure this time, Naaza plopped back into the chair and dropped his head into his hands. There was a great deal he'd experienced in such a short period, but this...This was too much. 

The knot in his stomach told him to run and never look back. How could he possibly explain the lies he'd been told? And what was he supposed to say to the others in his defense? It was one thing to run away from his own emotional turmoil, but now he had put someone else's life on the line because of it. He could have just left him there, and the naga could have handled things just fine without him. Why did he even care what happened to a stranger?

His mind returned to the conversation with Nagendra…

Nagendra turned around and looked quite solemn. After a few moments, he murmurs in his native Hindi language, "Diya gave his report after your climb to the top of the tower. You had seen a woman. I... believe I knew her as well."

Naaza avoids eye contact with the naga until he speaks about the woman, switching to Hindi as well. "That's...absurd. The chances of that are incredibly improbable."

Nagendra shook his head. "I thought the same. The possibility was so remote, and I thought there wasn't any chance in the world. But it was her. I remember her birthmark like it was yesterday. Her name was Sadako. Were you... her lover as well?"

The Masho tenses a great deal, his face screwing up in disgust. "What?!? No!! That woman has been gone for over four hundred years, and there's no possible way that you knew her." He narrows his eyes at him.

"Four hundred years...? That's..." Nagendra turns away. That had to be the truth. "So... you were not her lover. I did know her. I knew her well... I loved her. And you... I thought..."

The naga shook his head solemnly. "Still, I thought you might have been my replacement, and I wouldn't blame you. She was the finest woman I'd ever met, and when I was spirited away to this place, my entire existence has been directed towards returning to her with whatever means I could... You being here... knowing her, has confirmed my second theory."

Taking a deep breath, Nagendra let it out slowly. "...you're not my replacement. You're my son."  
The man's hand clenched hard as the naga kept talking, kept going on with his theories. This was impossible. It was madness. 

"No. That's not...My father..." The sound of his teeth grinding filled the little room. "NO! I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS INSANITY A MINUTE LONGER!"

After catching Shuten and Nasutei up on what they missed, Shin decided to check on the patient and Naaza. He cautiously knocked on the door and peered into the room. "May I come in?"

Startled at the voice of the Trooper, the Masho sat up with a jolt. "Ah, y-yes, yes, of course, Shin-san."

Shin first peered at the patient, "How is he?"

"He awoke for a moment, then passed out again," he frowned as he followed Shin's gaze. "Now, I fear he may wake up and start wandering the halls in confusion if left alone."

Shin nodded. "That makes sense. And you, Naaza-san? How are you doing? I know there's little love between us, but if you need a sympathetic ear…" he left the tail unsaid.

Naaza turned further away, scrunching up his face and balling his hands into fists. "I'm fine."

Shin quirked an eyebrow. "Sure you are. I won't force you, but know the offer still stands when you're ready." Walking away, he added, "Let me know if you need a break and I'll take over the watch."

"...Thank you. I may take you up on that," was his reply, but he kept his face turned away from the bearer of Suiko.

Kayura had been waiting patiently for Shin to leave the room so she could check on Naaza. She had busied herself with tasks provided by Mami Wata. When Shin left the room, she had hoped Naaza was in decent enough spirits to see her. Approaching cautiously and wearing plain blue nurse’s scrubs Mami Wata insisted she change into, Kayura poked her head in. “Ah, Naaza-san? I hope I’m not interrupting... I brought some blankets... Mami Wata said the medicine we brought wasn’t necessary anymore.” She took a few steps into the room, holding three folded blankets.

"No, no...You're not interrupting," he still kept his face turned from the door as he gestured to the hospital bed. "Just over there will be fine." They were going to keep coming, weren't they? They'd keep coming to check on him, to see if he was alright and it wouldn't stop, it would never end- "I think," he paused to swallow. "I think I may take Shin-san up on his offer to look after him. I could -I could use a break."

Kayura nodded. “...I think that’s very wise, Naaza-san. I can take over after Shin-san. That way, you won’t have to worry. We will keep an eye on your patient for you while you rest.” She bowed to him, even if he wasn’t facing her. It didn’t matter. She still wanted to show him the utmost respect. “You’ve saved three of us today, Naaza-san. You deserve the rest. Is there anything I can get for you?”

He may not have been facing her, but he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "I don't...deserve your praise, Lady Kayura. My actions with the naga..."

The priestess shook her head. “It’s been a very taxing day, and you’ve expended a great deal of energy saving our lives and this man’s life as well.” Gingerly she stepped forward, putting a hand delicately on his upper arm. “You haven’t judged me harshly, Naaza-san. By my estimation, you don’t deserve any judgment at all.”

The Masho finally looked at her, incredulous. "Judged you? For what?"

She smiled bittersweet. “Anything. Any of my mistakes, missteps, and mishaps. I’ve... made quite a few since we arrived. Rajura-san has been undoubtedly embarrassed and perhaps disappointed as well, but if you have... you’ve hidden it well. Which... I appreciate it.”

"Wha- I-," Naaza kept starting, but his words were failing him. He got up and knelt in front of her on one knee. "Kayura-sama. I'm not your mentor like Rajura. And I'm not close enough with you to be considered family like Anubisu." He looked away uncomfortably. "But...I don't feel any of that towards you."

Thinking, “I’m not close enough with you to be considered family—” Kayura couldn’t stop the sniffles after that, kneeling down with Naaza on the floor. She didn’t care. “...I meant what I said... that I think of you like family, but I get the feeling you don’t feel the same. And... that’s alright! I respect that, Naaza-san. I just—“ She shook her head again. It was too much. “...May I... may I hug you, Naaza-san?”

Naaza glanced at the door, then met with her eyes. "I just...don't really know what family should be. I only ever had one person in my life before this, and she...she passed away when I was young." He still seemed somewhat disquieted as he briefly avoided her gaze. "If...If it would make you happy to do so, you may."

“Would it make you happy?” she asked between sniffles, fighting to keep her voice from cracking. Kayura cast her gaze down to her hands, which rested on her knees. “...you saw how Arago’s forces decimated my village and took my parents... I’m glad I had them but... I don’t remember much, but...” She took several long breaths before continuing. “Family is... is.. supporting each other, no matter what. None of us are truly related, but... I will support you however I can, Naaza-san. I promise.”

Naaza frowned. "I...don't know what would make me happy. I think I'd like to forget this place and its torments, that would be a good start." Arago...Had he known what he was when he offered him the Doku armor? Some private joke of his to mock him? The idea was infuriating to think about. "Support me...? Could you...elaborate?" All of this was unsettling, but he needed more. He needed to understand.

He wanted to forget? Perhaps that is easier. “But I don’t want to forget... even if remembering is painful, I’d rather still have that memory, I think…” Kayura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “What I mean is... even if it’s just helping you with your experiments, or bringing you supplies, or just... listening.” This was so hard. It wasn’t pity she felt for Naaza; it was sympathy. Naaza had even less than she did. “I don’t... want to be presumptuous and ask that I be your little sister without your permission, so...” With another sniff, she looked up at him. “...what would you like me to be for you?”

Naaza was quiet for a long time as he processed. A little sister? Like how she was with Anubisu? It was already a little strange to him. What would that be like? "I don't know, Kayura-sama. Truthfully, I follow you and Rajura because it's familiar to me rather than by choice. But this place is changing things, changing us, and it's...difficult for me to accept. I liked things how they were before because I knew where I stood. I knew my place. Now...Now that things are shifting, I don't know where or how I...fit in."

“I follow you and Rajura because it’s familiar to me, rather than by choice… I knew my place…”

Kayura sighed deeply. “...in many ways, I envy you, Naaza-san. You’re strong, you’re brilliant, you have a great deal of practical knowledge. Herbs and medicines... perhaps someday, if you’re willing, I’d like to learn from you.” She nodded, more to herself than anyone else. Kayura felt wholly out of her league, unable to be the charismatic leader Rajura was. “Part of me misses it too, misses being asleep. Not having to make decisions, not having any expectations except for a successful mission. Being here is like... wandering through unknown territory.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, hands trembling. “If... if I made you feel uncomfortable, Naaza-san, please accept my deepest apologies. I find myself desperately wanting things that, perhaps, the other party does not want.” Her memories drifted to Rajura stiffening against her desire for familial comfort after the fight. She understood his reasoning, but...

Perhaps that wasn’t what Rajura wanted. She needed to be a leader, more mindful of their desires, and not her own. “...but, I... value you, Naaza-san. You as you, not you-as-healer. I just... don’t know how best to show you. Perhaps I’ve said too much. I’m sorry, Naaza-san. I’ll relieve you and watch over your patient so that you can rest.”

Naaza stared at her for a moment. "You...want to learn from me?" He paused in thought, then started to nod slowly. "Yes...Yes, I can do that." His lip curled up in a partial smile, but he hid it under the guise of scratching his upper lip. Then, he cleared his throat as he stood up. "Shin-san has already volunteered. And besides...I think...I would- erm, that is, your company-" he was stumbling again and frowned at himself.

It was Kayura’s turn to bow to him, even as they were both kneeling. “I would like to learn if you are willing to teach, Naaza-hakase...”

He nodded, grateful that she picked up on his fumble. "Naaza-sensei is also acceptable. You'll be learning from me, after all." It didn't exactly roll off his tongue, but maybe he could get used to it? The ex-warlord got to his feet and started towards the door. "I'll tell Shin-san to take over for me for a while. I'm...not really sure what to do or where to go from here, but...you'll stay with me? For a little while longer, at least?"

Rising to her feet, Kayura nodded. “As long as you have a place for me, Naaza-sensei.”

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and a small smile. It sounded better coming from her. Taking a deep breath, Naaza's expression returned to its default deadpan, and he exited the room to look for his relief.

As Shin went into the patient's room, Rajura and Anubisu came through the front entrance doors. Even with Kayura near him, Naaza couldn't help visibly tensing up at seeing them heading straight for him.

Kayura trotted forward and bowed to the two approaching men. “The patient is sleeping. We didn’t need the rest of the medicine, after all. Onii-san, how are you feeling?”

Anubisu nodded at her, "I'm fine." He looked to Naaza, "How are things here?"

Despite how many people were in the lobby, Rajura openly approached Naaza when he saw him in the hall when the empress halted him. He glanced over his shoulder at Anubisu. "I... see. I'm glad to hear he's doing well."

The Masho shrank back at the attention, directing his gaze anywhere but at them. "Fine. Everything's fine." Crickets.

Rajura gave him one of his trademark frowns, then looked over at Mami Wata. "Is there a... a more private area we could move to?"

The goddess waved her hand back down the hall, where a myriad of empty rooms and the fountain lay behind them. “Any one you like back there, young man. I’ll keep the children out here, out of your way.”

"Thank you," he tipped his head towards the hallway to usher them forward, coaxing Shuten to follow with a look. He smiled at Nasutei before following.

Naaza gave Kayura a distressed look but said nothing as he picked out a room in the middle. When they were all piled in, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. "Whatever it is you want to say, just come out and say it. I'm not in the mood to play word games."

Rajura nodded as he offered Anubisu a stool. "Straight to the point then. I know you don't like talking about how you feel, but we will listen if that's what you need. Or we can sit here in quiet support. But we want you to know that we will not cast you out."

Sitting, Anubisu echoed Rajura. "We've been together too long and been through too much. It's our choice now to stay together."

Naaza didn't turn around. A soft thunk broke the silence in the room as he put his head against the door. "...I wish this nightmare were over."

The illusionist considered his next words carefully. "...Whatever Nagendra said to you...However offensive it was to hear...We're on your side. I would hope that it does not come down to it, but if push comes to shove, we will raise our blades in your defense."

Shuten nodded. "It is our desire to be a more cohesive unit. As people. Not just as warriors. There are so few other people in any world who share the experience us four have shared. In this way, we likely understand one another better than anyone else can hope to." Nodding, Anubisu agreed.

Naaza muttered something under his breath, then turned around, leaning heavily on the door. "And what if I'm not like you?"

"As if any of us are completely alike? What would it change?"

"The armor chose us together. What happened before shouldn't matter." Anubisu suggested.

What if I'm not like you? Rajura peered at him, but he wouldn't reveal what he knew. It wasn't his secret to tell. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything. You're still one of us. You always will be, whether you like it or not," Rajura smirked a little. "I'm afraid you're stuck with us for a very long time to come."

A defeated looking Naaza slid down the door until he sat on the floor. He swallowed thickly as he tried to get past the lump in his throat. “Say it...Just...Say it and get it over with!” "Nagendra...knew my mother," he started. He could feel his chest tightening as though some invisible force were squeezing the air out of his lungs, trying to keep the words inside. "He knew...her name. He thinks...He thinks..."

Kayura stayed silent for the most part, fearing her intervention might have made things worse. However, when Naaza slid to the floor... she stepped forward and knelt next to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. She didn’t think there was anything she could say to make things any easier for him, but perhaps just her presence would be enough.

Shuten knelt in front of him, so he didn't have to crane his neck. "Anything you share with us, if you should choose to, can just remain between us."

"I can't," he hung his head, hiding his face behind his hands. "I just can't..." Kayura could feel the trembling beneath her fingers as his anxieties started to take over.

Rajura stepped forward and to the side, not wanting to crowd him as he sat down. "It's alright, Naaza. You don't have to say it out loud; I think we get the idea. Whether or not it’s true is something to deal with another day. It still doesn't change who you are. You'll always be one of us." He looked back at Anubisu curiously and pulled the koto from it’s carrying strap. If it could soothe that grouch, maybe it could do the same for their comrade. The song he played was slow and simple, keeping the notes soft and comforting to the ear. As the music went on, the quivering muscles started to unwind, though Naaza didn't look up from behind his hands.

Kayura stayed by Naaza’s side while the music played. Whatever miraculous powers Rajura had gained seemed to help soothe their anxieties at least somewhat. “You don’t have to say anything, sensei.” she murmured to him.

The Masho finally let his hands drop, revealing an exhausted expression as he looked to Rajura. "I don't know if I believe you...But I want to."

The silver-haired minstrel shrugged, continuing to play. "Is there something we can do to reassure you?" 

Naaza went quiet, and he almost didn't answer. "...You all know something deeply personal about me. You hold its power over me now. I'm not going to ask for your personal history in return, but something small. Unimportant, perhaps. Just enough so that I know you mean what you say."

Rajura blinked, stared, and thought for a moment. "An exchange, then. Would a name do to start?"

Naaza nodded solemnly.

"I am Kuroda Jirougorou," he paused, adding nonchalantly. "I was supposed to become the next head of my family's line."

Running through several things he could say, Anubisu rejected sharing his name, yet. Right now, he wanted to keep it something special between him and Seiji. "You saw my worst memory, my worst fear. That was my father, and he threw me out after he failed to kill me. That was the last I saw any of my family. I was nine." They would know what happened to those orphaned in ancient Japan.

Shuten nodded his head. "You have also seen my greatest sadness. When I lived as Toshitada Koma, I ordered a village slaughtered for failure to comply. I was so concerned about keeping the pieces of my master's holdings together that I gave away my humanity for it. I deserved to be Arago's dog. I was never a good man."

Rajura suddenly felt as though he'd said too little, shifting in his seat as he stopped playing. "...My greatest sadness was falling in love with a woman I came to despise." He said no more on the subject, but he was satisfied.

Naaza looked to each of them in turn, eventually grasping at his clothes as he followed the patterns on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to talk about some things, but... "...My mother's pregnancy with me made her very ill. She taught me everything she knew about medicine, but I still couldn't save her. I took care of her until she took her last breath. She showed me the only kindness I've ever known."

Silence filled the small room for a time before Rajura broke it once more. "What would you like to do, Naaza? Your patient is doing well, will you be coming back to the apartments with us?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet. He's still my patient, and I want to see this through. I'll stay through the night and see how he is in the morning."

"And will you give us your word that you will speak with us tomorrow?" Anubisu asked.

Naaza looked at Anubisu curiously. "Yes. I'll be here waiting for your return." 

Rajura got to his feet and put away the koto. "Alright. I hope you'll get some rest at least Naaza." 

The green-haired male stood, nodding as he moved out of the way. "I will try."

Shuten rose, placing a hand on Naaza's shoulder and squeezing before smiling at him. "Good job today." He said softly so only Naaza... and maybe Kayura if she were paying attention, might hear. Before straightening and leaving as well.

"Naaza-san, I'll go get some more blankets for you, and I will let Shin-san now to start the watch." Kayura bowed to him and exited the room, intent on finding Shin and Touma. Touma was kind enough to walk with her to the hospital. At the very least, he, too, should know the plan.

Getting up to go, Anubisu said, "Good night, then," and followed Shuten out.

Naaza's hand shot out to rest on Anubisu's arm before he could leave the little room. "Just a moment." He let go to rummage around in his kimono for a moment before pulling out a vial, the contents of which were a deep emerald green liquid. "Here; I wasn't sure I'd need such a thing, what with my nightmare blooms to feed, but perhaps you could use it."

Taking the vial, Anubisu asked, "What is it?" It sparked concern, especially where the nightmare flowers came into the picture.

"It's an elixir to help you sleep soundly. You should wake up feeling quite well-rested," he nodded, far more at ease talking about science and alchemical potions than feelings. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. I'm aware of what you all think of my brand of medicine."

"The cure often hurt as much as the injury," Anubisu replied. "And you weren't exactly kind, none of us were. But I think that's changing." He tucked the vial way in a pocket, "I think I'll hold on to this for now. We may need it far more in the near future." 

He went to leave, but paused, "I am sorry I hurt you by telling the others what was going on. And... this," he tapped the pocket with the vial in it, "well, just thanks."

"And I am...mildly apologetic for ruining your clothes," he said a little hesitantly, knitting his fingers together in front of him. "I will see you come the morn, Anubisu."

"Good night."

Naaza stood alone in the room as he listened to the sound of footsteps shuffling away. He could hear bits and pieces of idle conversation, the inflections of farewells, and the squeak of the contraption that opened and closed the large glass doors. 

He didn't know who else had stayed behind besides Shin. It didn't really matter. He was tired beyond words, and although he wanted to follow through in keeping an eye on the injured patient, he knew he wouldn't do much good if he didn't get some rest himself. 

Settling on the room he'd found himself already in, the Masho crawled onto an examination table, the only bed-like thing in the small room, and tried to make himself comfortable.

After a few moments, Kayura gently nudged the door open. “...I’m sorry to bother you, Naaza-san. I brought pillows and a blanket for you.” She waited until he lifted his head to place the pillows under it and draped the blanket over his weary form. “Rest well, Naaza-san.”

Touma leaned against the wall. "I wonder if we should take tomorrow off from the tower so everyone can rest up? Shin's offered to stay here with Naaza and help, I'm sure they'd appreciate the idea."

Nasutei nodded, having stayed outside in the waiting room to give the Masho some privacy. “We’ve had a long day today. I wonder if that man can tell us anything when he wakes up?”

Kayura walked up to the two sheepishly. “Ah, I beg your pardon. I’d like to assist Naaza-san, so I will be taking over after Shin-san needs rest. My apologies.”

Touma blinked, "Um, alright, if you're sure." He wasn't worried about her safety, Shin would be there and so would Naaza. And it wasn't like a goddess would let bad things in.

Kayura nodded. “I would feel better, knowing Naaza-san can rest more.”

Nasutei seemed to accept this answer and turned to Touma, standing up from her chair. “Don’t worry, Kayura. I’ll make sure Touma makes it back to the apartment safely.”

The priestess tilted her head in confusion. “...but Touma-san is a competent fighter, Nasutei-san. I don’t think he would require an escort?” Nasutei simply laughed in response. Touma shook his head at Nasutei, chuckling.

Rajura nodded in agreement, smiling at her. "I think that's a good idea. Make sure he eats something, Kayura-sama? You know how forgetful he can be with his one-track mind."

Kayura nodded to Rajura. “Yes, Rajura-san. I will pester him until he eats, and I will not cease until satisfied.”

"If you need help with Naaza, just ask Shin. I know they have history, but trust me, Shin is very persuasive." Touma suggested.

“He did magnificently with the octopus.” Kayura recalled. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Shuten nodded. "I'm sure that anyone who can cow Shuu-san with merely the face of a displeased mother should at least have the skills to start in with Naaza." He chuckled.

"Shin is not someone to be underestimated," Touma nodded, looking down at Kayura. "You can come get us if you need anything."

Kayura nodded. “Thank you, Touma-san. Truthfully, I’m simply glad I can contribute somehow.”

Nasutei looked up at the other Masho who had joined them in the waiting room. “Gentlemen, are you intending to stay here overnight, or should we head back before it gets too dark?”

"We three will be accompanying you home, I believe," Rajura smiled, though it was more casual than charming as he waited at the door for Nasutei. "After you?"

Nasutei plucked Touma’s sleeve. “C’mon Touma. They’ll be okay overnight. Goodnight, Kayura, kids, Mami Wata.” Touma nodded to Nasutei, giving Kayura a wave and followed his friend out. Kayura waved to the group as they left.

“Goodnight, young ones. Be well.” answered the goddess.

Nasutei bowed her head to Rajura. “Thank you! You better watch yourself, Rajura. I’ll have to repay the chivalrous favor when you’re not looking.”

The Masho gave her a Cheshire’s smirk. "Well, someone ought to. Our dear Shuten appears to be flagging on that."

Shuten, who was trying to politely untangle himself from a child on each leg and the one hanging from his arm, looked up at Rajura's comment and gave him a look as they kept pestering him. "Thank you all. You're wonderfully behaved children. No. I'm sorry. I must leave and take the lady too. Yes yes. I can always come back with the lady some other time. Could you all do me a wonderful favor? Could you see to it that our young princess doesn't overwork herself either?" He'd apologize to Kayura later for throwing her to the child-care wolves later.

Nasutei chuckled to Rajura. “They like him so much! Don’t be too harsh regarding him, Rajura. I don’t expect any particular gentlemanly behavior from any of you. That wouldn’t be very fair, now would it?” To the children, Nasutei called out, “Kids, you’re wonderful. I promise! But you have to let me take Shuten home so he can have dinner! We’ll be back to play later. I promise!”

Having a promise and a task, the children gave Shuten one last hug and allowed him to leave, waving to him as he crossed the hospital threshold.

“You seem like a natural, Shuten-doji.” she teased.

Touma recalled how quickly Jun had taken to Shuten after he turned from Arago. "Kids do seem to like you." 

Rajura opened his mouth for another snarky remark but thought better of it, deciding to shut his mouth and allow the others to carry on their conversation as they liked.

"That terrifies me," Shuten said to Touma. "I'm frightening. What have these poor children endured that makes me seem like a playful monkey by comparison?"

Touma laughed, "Their mom's a goddess, so probably not much scares them."

Nasutei shrugged. “Maybe they can see something we don’t see? Not as easily, anyway.”

She turned and walked backward to regard the other Masho. “The kids didn’t run from Rajura or Anubisu, either. So... I think that says something.”

Rajura raised an eyebrow. "Well, we also weren't actively trying to interact with them. They probably felt safe enough not to run." He paused for a moment to ponder. "Although I'll have to ask Kayura-sama later how they react to Naaza's presence."

Shuten grimaced. "I have no idea how he feels about children."

“I’m sure they’ll be corralled well enough between their mother, Shin, and Kayura. Hopefully, it won’t stress him out too much.”  
today

~~~

Shuu got the replicator situated on the kitchen counter, mad impressed that it did not need batteries. After doing so, he put on his Big Brother voice and suggested (i.e., told) Ryo that he'd probably want to go sit on the couch and veg a little bit. "Do you want anything else to eat or drink, man? I'm gonna start in on a cake."

“Don’t you think you should clean up first?” Seiji suggested in an amused voice. Without waiting for a response, he retrieved his gi from the Troopers’ bedroom and disappeared into a bathroom.

Shuu peered over. "Yeah. That is the first step of cake making. I just wanted to make sure Firefly was situated. I might have to cook shirtless." He bemoaned, looking at the blood splatter all down his shoulder and one pectoral. "I wonder if the dryads have kids. Cuz if they do, I'm putting them through fucking college. I want one day where I stay clean."

Seiji stripped off his clothing, thinking longingly of having proper laundry detergent and a functioning washing machine. Perhaps Nasutei could learn the cleaning spell Anemone used?

Ryo smiled, snuggling up to Byakuen. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Okay, then. Have a nap or something. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and have a whore bath. At least my pants came out unscathed, so I don't have to cook in my boxers."

Seiji automatically reached for the lever on the toilet and was startled at the sudden loud flushing sound. Blinking, he then tried the shower. Water immediately began to pour down from the showerhead.

“Shuu, the water’s working,” he called, poking his head out the door.

Shuu, started by the sound of the shower, saw Seiji's head poke out. At the explanation, he got down on one knee and held his arms open, looking up at the ceiling and making a sobbing noise. "Thank you, whatever gods or ancestors were watching over me today." He keened. "I'm gonna have a shower. I'm gonna get clean without someone staring at my dick like it's dinner time." He clapped his hands together once and then stood.

Laughing, Seiji gathered his dirty clothing up after finishing changing. “I think Rajura got all the clothes that were here organized by size. I’ll see if there’s anything that will fit you we missed last time.” He turned to leave, then paused and opened one of the drawers. “Here. Enjoy the soap-on-a-rope.”

Shuu accepted it happily. "I have never been more excited for a shower I'm giddy as a virgin on May Day." He swung the soap around and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Seiji heard a “Praise Jesus!” from the bathroom and cringed as he entered the Masho’s bedroom. The dresser on the side was as Rajura said, but the room was relatively empty by this point. Four sets of neatly folded blankets set around the room. He deliberately concentrated on keeping his attention on the clothing and not on wondering which pile of blankets Anubisu slept with.

Seiji made a few more trips in and out of the Masho’s bedroom, picking up clothing where they had been arranged by Rajura, carrying carefully sorted piles of clothing, and setting them out in the living room to be browsed through. There weren’t many options for Shuu.

Seiji slipped back into the bathroom while Shuu was showering. “I found a shirt you can use,” he called out over the sound of the water. “It’ll be tight but will at least cover you up. Try not to flex too hard while in the kitchen.”

Shuu poked his head out from behind the curtain. "No showing off my sick gains. Gotcha. Thanks for looking, man. Maybe I can ask that machine for some white vinegar or something for the stains."

“Mm. Not a bad idea. I’m going to see if there’s anything for the others. Just imagine - clothes cleaned with detergent and not magic.”

"That'd be a delicious slice of normal-pie," Shuu said, retreating back into the shower to finish up.

Seiji gathered up two sets of clothes. “Ryo, see if these fit,” Seiji said, offering him one set. “Throw what you’re currently wearing in the washing machine if you can.” Turning, he ducked into the bathroom once more. “Shuu, I found pants and underwear,” he called out. “I’m dumping what you were wearing in the washing machine, so it’s at least contained.”

Shuu acknowledged but grimaced slightly at wearing a stranger's underwear. 'Uncle Chin always said not to buy underwear from a thrift store-' but beggars couldn't be choosers and his poor pineapples deserved a break. 

After hearing Shuu’s acknowledgement, Seiji took Shuu’s clothes and his own to the closet off the kitchen that houses the laundry machines. He pushed the necessary buttons to fill the washing machine’s tub with cold water, confirmed it was all working, then dumped Shuu somewhat bloodied clothes inside. “I’m leaving the machine lid open,” he told Ryo. “Don’t start any cleaning cycles until everyone has a chance to go through everything. I think there’s just enough for everyone to have at least one change in attire.”

Squeezing into the polo and what appeared to be some track pants, Shuu made his way out to drop his towel in the machine and start cooking. What a feast he had planned, and he hoped the replicator didn’t have a limit!

Seiji took all the women’s clothes he’d found and dropped it off inside the bedroom Nasutei and Kayura shared. Once done, he approached the kitchen, mindful to stay out of Shuu’s way. He eyed the replicator curiously. “I wonder what the limits are to what it can make,” he mused. 

Stepping up, he cleared his throat and addressed it. “A 1.8 bamboo jiari shakuhachi with a nakatsuki, in the style produced in the year 2020 in Japan.”

Shuu, who had already used it to create a couple of duck livers which he was dicing into small pieces, looked over his shoulder. "Gonna start a boy band with Rajura?" He asked, reaching over to add some water to a shallow pan. This was going to be a treat for Byakuen and Tarea. While they'd probably be fine with them raw, he still wanted to cook them a little bit. But the cats didn't need anything like oils, so the water would suffice to keep the pieces from sticking to the pan.

Seiji snorted. “That would be a sight to see, wouldn’t it? Rajura-san being confronted with a horde of screaming, obsessed adolescent girls.”

“Only if he chooses to linger in the Mortal World long enough to garner such attention,” Seiji said. He sighed softly as the replicator failed to produce a flute for him. “Ah, well. Green tea, 250 mL. 75 degrees Celsius.” Taking the cup that materialized, Seiji took a small sip. “Do you need any assistance?” he asked Shuu.

Shuu smiled. "With browning some liver? Naw. But once it's done if you wanna feed it to Byakuen and Tarea, so she's not climbing up my pant leg, that'd be nice. Then, I'll get to work on your cake and dinner. By the way, what do you want for dinner? I can make most anything for ingredients now."

“I’ll happily feed the cats,” Seiji replied. “Regarding dinner, perhaps something fairly traditionally Japanese? I don’t know which of the Masho will be returning, nor what mood they’ll be in when they arrive, but something familiar would likely be comforting for us all. And if you feel you must make a cake,” Seiji smiled slightly to remove any possible sting from his words, “perhaps there’s a way to incorporate Kayura-sama? Even if she remains at the hospital, I think she would appreciate knowing we thought of her.”

"Oh yeah. We decided you two would share a birthday… hmm… Well then. I know you're not into anything too incredibly sweet, but what if I make angel food cake with sliced chilled strawberries? That way for you, there can just be a little pap pap of confectioners’ sugar for dressing, but for Kayura, and Touma cuz he's a sugar fiend, I can also make up some whipped creme? And for dinner... How about..." he mulled, his lips moving silently as the gears turned in his head. "Pork tonkatsu with sesame seaweed salad greens over rice?"

“That sounds excellent.”

"That sounds delicious," Ryo hollered from the other room.

"I can cook,” Shuu said like it was the best thing in the world. “I can make this place feel like home now. You want mushrooms with that Ryo? I can make enough to bring some down to the G.I.s too." He threw over his shoulder. Snapping off the stove, he cut up the browned meat. "Liver's done. Pst, pst, pst! Bya! Tarea! Come molest Seiji for liver!"

Seiji hastily set down his tea and retrieved two of the battered plates. Shuu used a fork to put the bigger chunks on one of Seiji's dishes for Byakuen and scraped the tiny diced bits onto the other for Tarea. Thudding paws coming into the kitchen was followed by a high miyao as Tarea smelled the food. The softer padding of Byakuen followed. 

Seiji hurried towards the balcony, laughing at the antics. “Let’s get out of Shuu’s way,” he called, shooting the other man a mildly aggravated and threatening look. It took some careful balancing to slide the door open, especially with Tarea weaving between his feet, but Seiji managed it and disappeared with both cats.

A minute later, the front door opened as the gaggle of men plus one badass lady came in. "H-uh. This is probably the best this apartment has ever smelled," Rajura commented off-handedly.

"You smell browned unseasoned duck liver. You poor soul… I made that for the cats. Wait ‘til you get a load of what I'm making for all of you to eat. OH! By the way, could one of you run downstairs and ask the soldiers if any of them eat Kosher or Halal? Don't worry; they'll know what it means." He asked distractedly, pausing to ask the machine for ingredients in precise amounts.

"What's on the menu tonight, Shuu?" Touma asked, walking in, "Shin and Kayura are staying at the hospital to help Naaza with the guy they found."

"Oh, that's good to know. I'm making pork tonkatsu. Though for those of us who prefer veggie substitutes, I'm also making some veggie cutlets. Then, a salad of seaweed, sesame seeds, and greens with a tangy dressing. And, putting them bad bitches over rice. ‘Cuz bitches love rice. And I'm also getting an angel food cake started to bake. But that's kind of why I want a headcount of who wants pork and who wants veggie. I actually have the power to let you guys be a little picky. When it's done, I'll play delivery boy and bring some down to the soldiers and some over to the hospital for the M*A*S*H team and the patient. Anything is better than serving that poor guy tapi-fucking-oca."

"Not to rush you, Shuu-san," Rajura started as he took a seat at the counter. "But are you certain you'll have enough time to deliver food and return before nightfall?"

Shuu pondered it. "If I push dishes off on one of you and I don't dick around... maybe? I think I'd deliver to the hospital first and the soldiers second. Because even if it's dark when I bring them their food, it won't matter ‘cuz I'll be in the building. But we didn't find any food in the hospital that would constitute a decent meal and, call me a softy if you want, this cake is for Kayura too, and I want to see the look on her face when she tries strawberry shortcake for the first time. It's maybe my favorite part of cooking, seeing the look on people's faces when they enjoy it. Like, you gotta know what that's like with your music, right?"

Rajura threaded his fingers together, elbows perched on the countertop. "That would imply a great deal more kindness than you ought to give me credit for."

"Aw, look at Rajura trying to be all hard," Shuu said in one of his dur-hur-hur voices. "Look, you gotta be a general and shit and now like a fucking tutor or regent or like whatever the fuck it is you guys do in the Youjakai. I don't know. I barely passed history. If you didn't give a shit about how your art affects others, you wouldn't have played that song Tsubaki taught you for us in the tower. So yeah. No. Shuu Rei Faun ain't dumb." He bragged with a big smile. "I see shit. And I see that you do give a shit and that your way of doing shit with Kayura is because you love the shit out of her and don't want her to be dependent on you in case a day comes when she can't rely on you to be there. I dunno. That's a pretty normal feeling for a parent or guardian, I think."

Whatever mirth the Masho may have been enjoying vanished from his face. "I never said that I hadn't had my share of 'moments' with others. But I am hardly the selfless soul you're making me out to be." Implying their little 'chat' was over, Rajura got up from his seat and retreated to their room. Anubisu sighed and followed Rajura into their bedroom.

Nasutei shook her head at the Masho as they retreated, taking up a place at the counter. “Shuu, you’re cooking and serving up hot takes, I see.”

Shuu blinked at his retreating back. “What the New Jersey fuck just happened? You call a man a good dude, and this is the reaction?” "Yeah. I guess hot enough to burn myself." He sighed. Shuu chewed on the inside of his cheek as he returned, silently, to cooking. “Fucking great. So much for just saying you're not dumb and that you notice shit. Clearly, you have once again said the exact wrong thing at the exact wrong time. Guess that's my own fault for trying to talk about feelings and shit that I don't know that well. I should just stick to what I know, cookin' and punchin', and mind my own god-damn business.” "I'm just gonna bring veggie ones to the hospital then... I'll take a guess that the other Masho eat pork."

Seiji stepped over the two cats in the balcony, deciding that Byakuen could handle Tarea going after his portion of duck liver despite his protestations and pleading eyes. Stepping back inside, he saw Anubisu and Rajura disappear into their bedroom, then decided to join Nasutei and Shuu in the kitchen. “Rajura-san looked... somewhat put out.”

"I opened my mouth and inserted my foot. You know. The usual." Shuu replied, getting the cake in the oven. "Pork or vegetable cutlet, Seiji?"

Nasutei looked to Shuten. “...maybe they’re just not ready for you to read them so well, Shuu.”

“Ah, pork, please.” He looked between Nasutei and Shuu. “The Masho are understandably sensitive about personal matters and struggling to understand themselves after being free of Arago’s control for literal centuries. You must have hit a chord with him.”

Shuten nodded. "Please don't take it to heart, Shuu-san. You share your feelings very readily, and I understand that what you said came from a genuine place of being fond of Rajura. Please don't feel that your feelings towards him in this way are wrong. But we are not in a situation where we can forget certain things as easily as a fond heart may.

“Regarding dinner, you can just make a pork one for me." Then, turning to Nasutei, "I'm going to go with them. It seems we have a lot of family business to address today." He took the opportunity to be audacious enough to hold her hand for a moment before releasing it and following his fellows into the other room. 

“We have working showers,” Seiji told Nasutei, grinning.

~~~

Not having realized he'd been followed in, Rajura took the koto from its resting place and sat down with his back to a wall. He set the instrument in his lap but didn't play; instead, he stared down at it, tapping a fingernail against the beautiful wood.

Anubisu sat down near his blankets, watching Rajura. When he didn't start to play, Anubisu asked, "Which part hit too close to the truth?" For himself, the idea of not being around for Kayura was frightening.

Closing the door behind him, Shuten asked Rajura. "Is everything alright?"

The subject of their attention flicked his one-eyed gaze towards them. "Yes, everything's fine. Only that Shuu-san has reminded me of what I have to do."

Shuten sat down in his preferred corner. "I don't believe he was trying to be harsh with you. I think he was trying to validate you... just... in his own way." Shuten rolled his eyes slightly. "You can't really expect eloquence from Shuu-san. You could sooner expect a stud bull to be delicate."

"He's run his mouth since we've arrived. But, he hasn't been malicious. What's bothering you about what he said?"

"I'm not...offended. But he gives me too much credit," he looked back down at the koto. "I have to set matters straight with Saori-san, you see. I let it carry on as long as I did because she was accommodating. She was useful. But things are quickly getting out of hand." He paused for a moment.

Nodding, Anubisu could understand that much. But, "That's not what Shuu said."

"I'm aware. As I said, his words reminded me of what I have to do...and that I am not exactly the caring person he claims to see. Towards the four of you, yes, I am...trying to be better. But not necessarily towards others."

Shuten shrugged. "Are any of us, really? I can understand where you are coming from, though. Even understanding that his assessment comes from a place of being fond for you. But the fact that you do feel this way is a sign that you are moving in a more compassionate direction. "

Rajura eyed Shuten for a moment before letting his gaze settle on Anubisu. "And what do you think?”

He shrugged. "A few days here and we've all changed. Is being compassionate so horrible? We lived like rivals for 450 years, and it got us nowhere. And, frankly, I'm not sure we would have survived these few days if others weren't compassionate. Maybe we should follow, compassion is one of the virtues samurai are supposed to live by."

The illusionist sighed and resigned himself to continue the rhythmic tapping of his fingernail. "It's not in my nature to be such; it's a difficult balance to maintain." He sucked in a breath. "If you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate a few minutes to myself to think before dinner."

"I would like to rest a bit, and this room is the only quiet place here." Anubisu countered.

Rajura snorted softly, offering a smile. "Fair enough. Stay, then, if it suits you."

Grabbing his blanket, Anubisu covered up completely. . He dropped into sleep within moments, not even hearing Shuten get settled to meditate.

~~~

Nasutei relished in the brief contact of Shuten’s hand before he disappeared to deal with whatever family business might have needed tending.

Seiji’s grin, which was about as rare as a unicorn, was infectious. “Working. Showers?” she repeated, almost giddy. “I’m hoping a working water heater, too. So, what you’re saying is we have food and showers?” And cake on the way! “What’s the schedule looking like, Seiji? I think there’s a soak with my name on it.”

“Ask Shuu,” he replied, gesturing at the busy cook. “I also took some time to go through all the clothing Rajura had sorted, and I believe there is enough for us all to have at least a full change of attire. There’s a pile of size medium and one of size large items on the couch. The, ah, more feminine items I deposited in your bedroom so you can examine them in private.” He felt his cheeks heating up at the memory of having to refold the various undergarments. “The water heater is also working.”

"Be nice to take showers at our own pace." Touma paused his typing, a smirk coming to his face, and he looked at Shuu, "Think the water in the showers gets really cold or hot when the toilet flushes?"

"Try it while I’m in the shower and see what happens to you." Shuu smiled threateningly.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking of it for you," Touma assured him. "But it might be information to think about sharing or not sharing with other roommates." Shuu's mouth made an O of understanding as he nodded.

Seiji retrieved his tea, shaking his head. “I will plead ignorance of any plotting. How did things go at the hospital? How is the man we found in the tower?”

"I didn't see him after Naaza took him there, I was waiting for Kayura and we went over together." He said as if it wasn't a big deal, "Shin talked to Naaza briefly, and he mentioned to us," he motioned to himself and Nasutei, "That the guy woke up for a few seconds then passed back out."

"So, there is a chance he may wake up and want to eat." Shuu nodded, turning up the heat as the rice cooked on the other burner.

Seiji nodded thoughtfully. “It will be easier for him to recover and speak if he is not also starving. I hope he will be willing to share his experiences in the tower and what transpired before it was brought here.”

"I hope so." Touma agreed, "I'm curious to find out what time he comes from too."

“Shuu, would you like one of us to accompany you to the hospital? I’m concerned with the hour, as it is growing late.” Glancing towards the balcony and the still slightly ajar door, Seiji could see that the sun was still up but lower on the horizon than it had been while he fed the cats.

Shuu pondered. "I'm not too worried, but if someone wants to come with, I won't say no. Except to you, Ryo, you're being set on rest-time for the rest of the night."

Ryo frowned, put out. "I feel fine. It wasn't even a flesh wound," he whined.

"I need to stay and put in some notes," Touma said, eyes glued back to the tablet screen. He then added, "I suggested at the hospital that we take tomorrow off from the tower. I think some of us need a break, and a lot has happened."

“That wouldn’t hurt. And we may learn something helpful from Naaza-san’s patient.” Seiji looked back at Shuu. “I can go with you if you like.”

"I mean. I'm not that worried, bud. I can make it back before dark. But if you wanted to really help me out, you could bring the soldiers their food? I was going to eat myself after I'm done with deliveries, but if you could take care of the soldiers, it means I can just come home and get something to eat and go to bed."

“That would be fine,” Seiji replied, feeling a tad relieved he wouldn’t need to venture far. “I’ll accompany you out once you’re finished.”

Shuu snapped the lids on the plastic containers and started tucking them into his backpack. He handed a stack to Seiji. "I'm taking the veggie ones with me because I don't know if those kids eat meat? Y'know? But these ones are traditional, so the soldiers can get a little bit of culture? Y'know?" He grinned.

“Hah. Yes, I do. I think they’ll appreciate having fresh meat as well.” Seiji took the offered stack of containers, carefully keeping them balanced on top of each other.

Shuu held him off. "Opp Opp, don't forget the cake!"

"Mm. Sugar." Touma hummed.

“Ah, how could I forget?” Seiji shook his head in amusement as he accepted the final container.

"Eat your dinner before you eat cake, Pigeon!" Shuu warned as he slid his backpack on. "I will have Ryo tattle on you to me."

Touma chuckled, "Aww, but life's short, we're supposed to eat cake first."

“Not that short. Do we need to set a minder on you to make sure you eat all your vegetables?” Seiji teased.

"Sorry, all my reminders you set in to keep me eating, in general, don't seem to be working." Touma shrugged with an innocent smile.

Seiji smiled slyly. “I thought Ryo or Nasutei could handle that task. If nothing else, it would be a shame if Shuu mentioned off-hand to Shin and Kayura-sama that you aren’t eating properly.”  
Seiji paused suddenly as a thought struck him. “Should I mention the replicator to the soldiers, do you think?”

Touma tilted his head, what the hell is Kayura going to do about it? He asked himself. Then arched a brow, "I mean, let's be real, it's not like that would surprise Shin." Then, he shrugged, "I think letting them know about it might not be a bad idea."

"You try having him give you ‘The Look’ for a change! I'm still so mad mom taught him and my sisters ‘The Look.’" Shuu said.

“Shin is quite effective at bullying all of us into behaving, and I imagine he’d be quite put out if you made Kayura fret about you while she’s almost all alone in the hospital.” Seiji reminded him.

Touma rolled his eyes, "I make no promises." Last thing he did want to do was make Kayura upset. From what he had observed, she did have enough to worry about. But he hardly understood why what he was eating or not eating would be cause for worry. It's not like it had killed him yet.

Nasutei whipped out the Mom Voice. “Ryo, you’re staying here. Touma, you’re eating real food before cake.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Seiji murmured to Shuu.

Shuu held up two fingers in a salute to Nasutei and said in English. "Peace out, Girl-Scout." Before scooting out the door.

Once the door was closed, Shuu sighed and straightened up. "Alrighty. Welcome to your first day as a Chinese delivery boy." He grinned smugly.

Seiji sniffed primly, nose in the air. “As if,” he said in a faux-haughty voice.

"I am your senpai," Shuu said with way too much enthusiasm.

“You are insane,” Seiji countered as they descended the stairs.

"You may be right. I may be crazy-" He started, his grin growing as he took measured steps down the stairs. "BUT IT JUST MAY BE A LUNATIC YOU'RE LOOKIN' FOR!" He sang-laughed as he hopped down about three steps on only one foot. "Billy Joel."

“I’ll inform the others of your new name once I’m back upstairs, Billy.”

"Oh, come on! That was good! You let me rock and roll right into it! Maybe that's just not your jam. Is it ‘Piano Man?’ NO! I know. It's ‘We Didn't Start the Fire.’ Am I right? I do know all the words. Because of course I do."

Seiji breezed past Shuu, pausing briefly to smile blandly. “My ‘jam’ is none of those. And I would never willingly give you power by just handing over such privileged information.”

"It's Plastic Bertram's ‘Ca Plane Pour Moi!’" Shuu crowed, intentionally disregarding all that Seiji had just said as he stopped at the landing to let the other man part from him and go down the hall to the soldier's room. "Give the G.I.s my regards, dude! Be home in a bit."

“Take care,” Seiji replied before they separated. 

~~~

Shuu, his backpack weighed down with premade meals, knocked on the door of the hospital. "Knock knock. I get the irony of Chinese Delivery, but it ain't Pork Fried Rice." He called a bit, waiting to be let in to distribute rations.

One of Mami Wata's many children pulled open the door, staring up at Shuu. It was a little freaky, with their lower body was nothing but water in the vague shape of legs. But, they stepped out of the way to allow Shuu inside.

Mami Wata leaned over a sewing project in the waiting room. "Good evening, young man. You're out late, aren't you?"

Shuu smiled. "Not too late, I hope. I wanted to make sure everyone here got a hot meal seeing as I cooked so much. Umm. Do the kids like veggie cutlets and rice?" He asked, looking down at the little one with big eyes and giving them a wave as he pulled a few plastic sealed containers out of his overburdened pack. "I also brought a little bit of cake and strawberries for everyone."

"Aww, aren't you such a sweetheart?" The goddess put down the sewing - Kayura's sliced-up robe - and went to stand by Shuu. "Oh, I want to squish you so bad, you're so nice! Your parents raised you well." Mami Wata settled for booping Shuu on the nose while her children crowded around him. "Now kids, one at a time, please. And remember to thank Shuu!" All seven arranged themselves in a line and bowed to Shuu.

Shuu grinned. "Aw, thank you, Ma'am. They remind me of my younger siblings." One by one, he handed out a dinner and a fork to each kid but handed the cake portion out to Mami while he gave her the meal he'd made for her. "I know it's kind of late, so there is cake for them, but I don't know if you want to give them sugar this late at night or just hold onto it for a snack for them tomorrow. Do you mind pointing me to where my friends are? So, I can bring them their dinner and cake?"

The children marveled at Shuu and the food, then scrambled to find seats in the waiting room to try the food. Mami chuckled and gestured for Shuu to follow her. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. They don't need to eat. This is a real treat for them! That's kind of you to think of us like that." 

She stopped at the first room on the right side of the hall, where Shin was nestled on a chair, watching over the unconscious man in the bed. "Kayura is folding things in the third room on the left."

"Oh, wow. So, they don't get hyper from sugar? That's cool. I’ll keep that in mind for the next thing I bring them to eat. Thank you, Ma'am." He said with a bit of a bow. He would pay her the same respect that he would to He Xiangu, even if it was hard to. His think-meats knew she was a goddess, and so likely deserved a high degree of respect. But his feeling-meats, which liked to beat the shit out of his think-meats, struggled to not see her as one of his doting aunties that liked to pinch his cheek before giving him his red envelope during the lunar new year. 

"They get hyper from people, mostly. They can be a handful, but I love them nonetheless." With the request completed, she nodded to Shuu. "Now, if you excuse me, young man, I've got some sewing to finish!"

Shuu wandered in to see his friend, two meals balanced in one hand. "Hey, fishy." He greeted, his free hand coming up to pat the crown of the other's head.

Shin looked up to see Shuu waltz in. "Shuu! Isn't it late? Is everything all right?"

"It's not that late." He said. "I have time to get home. Don't worry. And nothing is wrong short of the fact that you've not had anything to eat since breakfast." He said, handing Shin one of the tubs and a fork. "Should still be hot. I ran here. I made pork tonkatsu, but I know you like less greasy meat, so the ones I brought everyone here are actually made with vegetable cutlets." He smiled. "I've got one for the patient too. How's he doing?"

"He's been asleep since I took over the watch." Shin's stomach growled at the smell of one of Shuu's home-cooked meals. "Itadakimasu."

"And there's cake," he added, poking Shin in the cheek with a smaller bin. "Angel food with strawberries. I brought some for the patient too, but I guess he's resting. I'll leave his meal with you, so if he wakes up, you can get him fed. Can't make more blood on an empty stomach." He grinned, patting the top of Shin's head again.

"Shuu, will you ask Kayura if she'd like to join me for dinner? I think meals are more enjoyable when shared." “And I don’t think she’s as ‘okay’ as she lets on,” his mind added.

Shuu nodded, "Yeah, I'll BRB. We can both see the look on her face when she tries angel food cake." And with that, he scooted off to get her. "Hey, little lady. How about you take a break and come have something to eat so Shin doesn't have to eat alone?"

Kayura looked up from her folding, a plush blanket in her arms. "Shuu-san, what are you doing here?" She quickly finished folding it and placed it on the stack of other linens she had been working on. "It's not safe to be out late at night, Shuu-san..."

"You're tired, Princess." He said, patting her head. "It's not actually night yet. You're just exhausted." He added, the pats turning into petting her hair in very much the way he did Shin's. "Come on. You'll feel a little better once you're fed. I made you an extra special surprise." He grinned, resting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the chores. "I'm guessing Naaza is busy? I didn't see him on my way here."

"...special surprise?" Kayura sighed deeply. "...it's not night yet? I'm glad. I suppose I haven't been paying too much attention--" She tried not to, but Shuu's hand on her head gave her the sniffles. Kayura rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "Naaza-san is sleeping. We're trying to give him as much rest as possible." Following Shuu like a duckling, she tried not to look so disheveled and worn out. "Shin-san, thank you for watching over him."

"It's no trouble at all." Shin motioned a space next to him on the floor for Kayura to join. "Thank you again, Shuu. It smells great."

"Hey, man. You are most welcome. I was just super excited to be able to cook without any ingredient limitations." He helped guide Kayura to the spot and handed her the dinner and dessert he had made for her. "Now, here's the thing, Princess. I'm going to give you a choice I don't really ever give to anyone else when I cook for them. You don't know when your birthday is, and Seiji offered to have you share with him. But I couldn't make a cake for the two of you yesterday. Generally there are rules, and you normally have to eat your dinner before you can have dessert. But because this is technically your first birthday cake, if you want to have your cake before your dinner, I won't squawk about it. ... So long as you don't tell Touma because I make him eat healthy food before I give him his desserts." He grinned.

Shin snorted. "I doubt the one healthy meal will change Touma's habits, but kudos for trying."

Shuu shrugged. "I mean. Any meal where he obeys the food pyramid is a victory for me, no matter how small. I got lucky in room-mate roulette. You're easy to feed."

Kayura stared at Shuu, both in shock and exhaustion. "...birthday cake? Shuu-san, I can't take part in Seiji-san's birthday cake... It wouldn't be right." She took up the dinner gratefully. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she'd last eaten. "Thank you so much, Shuu-san."  
"You're sharing a birthday with Seiji, so it's yours too. And part of the tradition is to share a cake." Shin said.

Shuu nodded. "Yeah. The point of the birthday cake isn't to eat it by yourself. The point is to have friends and loved ones share it with you because everyone who loves you is celebrating and hoping for another year with you. Eating the cake is good luck." Shuu, who was very superstitious about even shit he had maybe made up a teensy bit, winked, and gave her a thumbs up. "Besides. I want to see the look on your face when you try it."

Kayura lowered her head. Shuu was going to insist no matter what she did, and she was too tired to protest much further. "I'm glad you were able to find some food to cook. We will all be better for it, I think." The priestess took a slice of cake, and gingerly chewed it. It was sweet and tasted fresh and light and fluffy...

It was wonderful. And Kayura couldn't stop the tears. "I'm... I'm sorry, Shuu-san, Shin-san. I'm very happy, I promise."

Shin gently placed the food aside. And without invitation, he wrapped Kayura in his arms. "Shh... Everything's going to be all right."

"I'm so sorry, Shin-san." she sniffled, leaning into him. "I'm just... I'm just tired."

"Oh! Little Lady!" He moaned. "I'm sorry!" He scooched in and got one arm around her and one around Shin so that she was properly sandwiched in brotherly love. "It's okay, Princess."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Shin soothed, rubbing circles along Kayura's back.

After a few sniffles, Kayura sat up and wiped her face. "Shuu-san, Shin-san... thank you. Ah, the cake? It tastes wonderful. Like it was made with love. Thank you."

~~~

Walking up to the unit directly beneath theirs, Seiji briefly shifted the containers to one hand and knocked on the door. The conversation going on beyond the door ceased, and who else but Howard would answer the door when his Lord and Savior would be on the other side?

Stunned, Seiji's fellow Texan was all smiles. "Well, howdy-do, stranger. We got running water now! You wanna come in?"

“Ah, yes, please, thank you.” Seiji stepped inside and lifted the stack of plastic containers some. “Rei got to do some cooking finally and wanted to share.”

Howard and the others marveled at Seiji. "So, there's a grocery store around here?! Please tell me they got a butcher. I'd kill to barbeque out here."

“Not exactly,” Seiji said, heading for the kitchen so the containers could be unpacked. “There’s a group of scientists here in the city. We’ve been working with them, and their technology is stunningly advanced. They gave us a device today that can apparently create food products somehow, so Rei made dinner.” He set the stack of containers down on the kitchen counter. “It’s pork tonkatsu and a salad of seaweed, sesame seeds and greens with a dressing over rice. For dessert, angel food cake with strawberries and frosting. We don’t really know what limits this device has or how long it will work, so we’re taking advantage of it while it lasts.”

Fischer stood up from the couch where he'd been tinkering with the radio and saluted Seiji. "We're grateful, sir."

"Did you say angel food cake?" Howard gave Seiji the side-eye. "Is that... is a pun, sir?"

“No, nothing of the sort,” Seiji said quickly. “Rei wanted to make a cake, so he did just that. Kayura-sama- ah, Lady Kayura has never had cake, and he thought it would be a good introduction.”

Raymond looked at the others in confusion for a moment. "Lady Kayura? The... little girl with you? Never had cake...?"

"Blasphemy," muttered Howard.

"Is there anything we can do for you in return, sir?" asked Fischer. After a moment, he snapped his fingers. "As an update to that anti-tank ditch, things are going about as well as you'd expect. We'll need some more time, but it's coming along."

"It's nice to get some exercise without the worry of being shot at," Howard said, offering to take the containers from Seiji. "Make room, fellas. We got a savior to host!"

"Howard." His superior glared at him. Howard winced.

“Hence why Rei is pleased to have the materials now to correct the lack.” Seiji let himself pivot to the new topic, stepping away from the containers and gesturing for the soldiers to begin serving themselves.

“We’re making slow progress as well with the tower,” he said. “We found a person inside it today. A young man being drained dry by the massive mosquitoes that lurk in the tower. He’s recovering in the hospital now. We’re hoping he’ll be awake and coherent enough to tell us what happened to him, possibly.”

"Those things were mosquitoes?” Raymond was incredulous. "Damn bastards are big as small dogs or somethin'. We only see them when it starts getting dark, and we're heading back here."

Fischer started grabbing plates from the kitchen cabinet and handed one to Seiji. "I managed to shoot one of them, but since it was getting dark, we didn't go investigate..."

The lieutenant looked queasy. "Finding someone else might give us some more information. So, the hospital is open now? Are there medics there? Ours might be... KIA, but we've still got some basic training if we can help at all."

“It is. You’ll just need to knock to get in if the doors aren’t open. A woman runs it - a Great Spirit, named Mami Wata. I haven’t met her myself, but the others say she’s very kind. She also has children whose lower bodies are made of water. Mer-children, apparently, with a form that lets them walk on water. You’ll have to ask her if she needs assistance.”

The nonchalant way of explaining such supernatural things led the soldiers to blink at Seiji. All but Howard, of course, who took everything Seiji said as gospel. "Takes all kinds, don't it, lieutenant?"

Fischer shook his head and started digging into the food. "I really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Ah, Seiji, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell Rei he did a fine job on this food? It's delicious!"

“I would be happy to. He did request for me to ask if you could please return the containers in the morning as well as mention of any food allergies or dietary restrictions.”

Seiji then bowed slightly to the soldiers. “I’ll leave you to your meal and wish you a good night.”

"Hey, Seiji, don't you want any of this? You can't go around not eatin'!" Howard protested, scrambling to pick up one of the containers to hand to Seiji.

“I’m not missing out, trust me,” Seiji said with a small, amused smile. “Rei has four younger siblings and helps his parents run a restaurant. He is accustomed to making large portions of, well, everything. We have our own portions upstairs. It is very kind of you to offer, though. Thank you.”

"If you're sure..." Howard didn't seem convinced but allowed Seiji to take his leave anyway.

“Good evening to you all,” Seiji said with one final polite bow and then slipped out of the apartment, pulling the closed behind him. Seiji let out a slow, deep breath as he stepped out into the dying sunlight. Howard was still... very strange to be around.

Touma looked up from his meal as Seiji came through the door, "How'd it go?"

“They were effusive about Shuu’s cooking, aghast that Kayura has never had cake, and Howard is still a bit creepy to be around,” Seiji summarized

"You've got to find out if he's still in Texas when you go back next." Touma said with an amused look, "Anyway, there's a plate for you on the counter. Better get it before the cats do. And Shuu and I will be sure Kay has all the sweets before long."

“Oh, I’m definitely sending my grandmother a note when we get back,” Seiji said. “Have the Masho eaten?”

"I don't think they know? They're still in their room." Touma looked confused for a moment.

“Hmm. I’ll check on them.” Seiji headed for the Masho’s bedroom and knocked softly on the wooden door. “Dinner is ready,” he called quietly.

Rajura looked up from where he sat before looking at Shuten. The other man slowly blinked open his eyes. "I'm rather hungry, yes." Rajura then went over to give Anubisu a gentle shake and feeling him stir. "The food is ready. Let's get something to eat." Leaving him to return to the world of consciousness, Rajura and Shuten left the room. "Er, where did Shuu-san go?"

"Shuu went to the hospital to give Shin, Kayura, and Naaza some of the food."

"That was...thoughtful of him," he hesitated, eyeing Touma's plate. "How long has he been gone?"

Touma thought, "Maybe 10 to 15 minutes?"

"I see." He eyed the cooling food with interest. "Should we wait for him to return? It doesn't seem right to start when the one who prepared it isn't here."

"He said we could start without him,” Touma said, eating some of his own. “He'd hate for the food to get cold more than anything, trust me."

Rajura frowned but nodded, dishing himself a plate and sitting down to eat quietly.

  
She knew it would be colder here than at the apartment, but Kayura did not understand why. Despite the blankets she had piled on her body, curled up in a ball, she still felt cold. Her mind raced, and she didn’t want to meditate without Rajura being there…

With a sigh, Kayura curled in on herself further, hearing the uncomfortable examination table squeak with her movements. The lights had been extinguished, and she lay in darkness… and yet nothing seemed to help.

Naaza-san saved me. I hope he didn’t feel obligated to do so…  
I can’t believe I grabbed Touma-san’s hand without thinking…  
What does that say about me?  
I’m not even meeting Rajura-san’s expectations of a leader and empress, let alone exceeding them. He must be terribly embarrassed. I don’t know why I can’t stop myself from acting…  
....odd.  
Perhaps Rajura-san should be the head of the Youjakai...

She did not know how much time had passed, alone with her racing thoughts. A beam of light split her vision as the door creaked slowly open. Kayura sat up immediately, ready to take the next portion of the watch. She would do anything to ensure Naaza could sleep just a little bit longer. He’d been through so much that day.

“Shin-san, I’m up. Please don’t worry--”

“Sweetheart, you haven’t even slept yet, have you?” came a velvety, motherly voice. Mami Wata stepped into the room and bumped the door with her full hip, leaving only a sliver of light behind. How did she know? She was, after all, a goddess whose origin Kayura did not fully understand. Perhaps it was merely something all goddesses could do - know things.

Kayura sighed deeply, shaking her head. The slippers Mami Wata had let her borrow for the duration of their hospital stay lay at the foot of the examination table. “Mami Wata-okami-sama, I’m terribly sorry if I bothered you. You needn’t worry about me.”

Even in the dim light, the priestess marveled over the confident sway of Mami Wata’s hips, the deepness of her skin, the faint smell of sea salt and spray whenever she was present. The goddess represented womanhood in all its mystery. She must’ve had a husband if she had so many children… Mami represented things Kayura would never attain, never have.

And yet, the priestess was not angry with Mami Wata. They were simply two distinctly different beings, but…

“You know, sweetheart, sometimes we feel like we’re adrift in a harsh sea. We’re looking for anything to tie our anchor to so we feel safe again.” The goddess sat down on the examination table next to Kayura, wrapping a warm arm around the much younger girl. “I don’t mean to pry, but restless thoughts drift around like prowling shark in the open ocean. The shark needs to find another quarry to hunt. You need your rest.”

She couldn’t help it. Ashamed, Kayura leaned against Mami Wata. She knew Rajura disliked displays of affection, especially in public. What caused her to hug him after the fight, in front of everyone? What was she thinking? The thought brought a lump to her throat.

Did she embarrass him in her foolishness?

“There, there.”

A hand rested on the top of Kayura’s head, and it reminded her so much of her mother that she could not stem the flow of tears. Kayura had so little memory of her parents and ached terribly for the anchor Mami Wata had described. What she wanted... Was it childishness? Foolishness? A vain wish for things she should not, and could not, have?

“Mami Wata-okami-sama…” A stammered mouthful of praise fit for a goddess spilled from Kayura’s lips, between the gulping sobs and the shake of her shoulders. “I’m such a fool. I’ve done… I’ve done so many foolish things, without thinking, I--- I just… How could I have embarrassed Rajura-san like that… I just wasn’t thinking… I could feel him stiffen up… he must be so upset with me… What’s wrong with me?”

The water goddess started rubbing a hand down Kayura’s back. “Just call me Mami, sweetheart. There’s no need for all that.”

“I just--”

“Sweetheart, listen to Mami for a moment.”

Kayura managed to nod, her muscles flexing to stop herself from leaning too much into the goddess. Mami pulled her closer. “--It’s just… I just know-- is it… I’m just… I’m forcing them into roles that--that maybe they don’t want… It’s just selfish--”

“Selfish?” Mami asked. “Selfish for a little girl to want a father she can lean on and trust?”

Kayura shook her head, the sobs choking her lungs. “N-no, he’s…. He’s not my f-father… It’s… it’s not fair to think of him that way… Rajura-san, he… he already has so much… to worry about… I’m not his daughter. I’m his charge, and… and I embarrassed him in front of everyone--”

Mami Wata stroked Kayura’s hair, the little girl’s tears like rain on her thighs.

“And--and Anubisu-san, I just… I keep calling him onii-san and… what if he doesn’t want me around like that? I think Naaza-san sees me as an obligation and a b-burden, he saved me and… and I was trying and was reckless and… maybe Shuten-san should take my place… He has an armor, after all, and he’s experienced and wise and--”

The goddess lifted Kayura’s chin with her hand. “Sweetheart, listen. Mami’s been around a very long time. Many, many people have cried tears into my seas ever since the dawn of man. Do you know what I see? I see a sad, scared, lonely little girl with the world on her shoulders, and she’s asking for more weight on her back so she can feel like she’s not a burden.”

Kayura lowered her head, deeply ashamed. “...it’s just… Rajura-san calls me empress, and… I don’t deserve that title… I’m not fit to rule… and… I love them so much, I just… I don’t want them to feel obligated to me, or go along with my foolish whims just because they’re supposed to… That isn’t fair, is it Mami? I want them to be my family, but what if they don’t want that? What if… what if I’m actually just… all alone…?”

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Kayura’s mind flashed to the moment she was orphaned, pulled away on horseback from her screaming parents, one of her last memories being that of her village burning and her clan being slaughtered.

She fell asleep after that, only to wake up to see men dressed in bright armor standing over her.

Mami pulled her closer, the sound of ocean waves filling Kayura’s ears. “You’re not alone, sweetheart. You’re stumbling around in a world you’ve never been allowed to see. It’s frightening sometimes. You didn’t have your parents to guide you here, but now you’re surrounded by people who care about you. Even they are struggling in their own ways. Give it time and get some rest.”

The goddess had millennia under her belt, caring for children she loved more deeply than the deepest of oceans. Tucking Kayura back into bed and smoothing out her hair was an easy task. She filled the room with the soft sounds of the sea lapping against sandy beaches and Kayura sniffled, brought back to a time when her mother would tuck her in and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Mami planted a warm kiss on her forehead. “Rest well, sweetheart.”

~~~

“Ore ga tsuiteru ze  
Ore ga tsuiteru ze  
Tsurai koto bakari demo  
Kimi wa kujikecha dame da yo  
Omoidaseyo tomodachi o  
Kimi no sugu soba ni  
Itsumo ore ga iru.”

Shin sang quietly to himself as he ate his food, smiling at Shuu. He really loved his friend – Shuu was so kind-hearted. And a great chef!

~~~

Nasutei came over and sat down next to Shuten. He stiffened, pausing in his meal just long enough to tell her he was worried, but then he forced himself to continue. She smiled to herself, knowing Shuten knew he was in trouble. Now, she just needed the right time to address the problem.

Touma was eating like a good boy. His friends reminded him that Kayura would want him to eat well, just like she was, and somehow that was important. And it was Shuu’s food, which was always delicious. He looked up and saw Anubisu finally come out, wearing the kimono. Rajura pointed him to the food.

“Hakuna Matata,” echoed in from outside the room, heralding Shuu’s triumphant return. “Look who’s survived and made it home!” He patted Rajura on his way through, giving him encouragement for the golf claps he gave Shuu as he entered. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I think it’s a good time to make our to-do list,” Nasutei said as she sat down. She glanced over a Shuten, who was holding the hand he held hers with. She smiled to herself, knowing he was perturbed by her behavior last night. 

Touma took out his pad and opened a document. “Toss out ideas here, and I’ll jot them down. 

They talked about visiting the djinn and the school. Touma wanted to visit the naga, to drop off his notes, then gather the electronics for them. And although he hoped to sleep in, the longer they talked, the less chance he thought that was likely.

Seiji mentioned he wanted to visit the market, and Rajura declared he had personal business and wanted Kayura to go with him. 

Shuu stretched, “Well, I want to be woken up early so I can make breakfast. So, whoever is up first, wake me up. Since Shin isn’t going to be here, I won’t be molested by a fucking raccoon.” He saw Rajura trying to hide his snicker and decided to let it go. “Hey, maybe we should ask the ujigami to go through other apartments for plastic containers.”

Nasutei sat back, “I think our resident chef needs an apron and hat.” She suggested. 

The others started to laugh, but Shuu was totally on-board with it. His head started with suggesting ‘Kiss The Cook’ aprons and went around to all sorts of weird ones. It settled on something he’d get at some point: ‘Big Chef’ and it’s matching ‘Lil’ Chef’ aprons for himself and Kayura. Yes, that would be what he wanted.

Ryo suggested, "This guy rubs his own fucking meat!"

Shuu pointed at him, “You, sir, are an asshole.”

“So, we should set up another watch,” Nasutei suggested, then pointed at Ryo and Anubisu, “Not you two. You are going to sleep tonight.” Although Ryo looked like he wanted to protest, they both nodded. She expected Ryo to give a token protest, then agree, but she expected a real fight from Anubisu. It gave her a twinge that he agreed without any argument, but she would leave it for Rajura and Shuten to deal with.

After some debate, they finally decided on Nasutei taking the first watch, Shuten the second, Seiji a third, and finally Rajura the fourth. Nasutei was quite pleased because it allowed her to put her plan into effect. 

As she began her watch, Nasutei settled down to observe the city from the balcony. It was quiet, unlike earlier. Five teenage boys had always raised a ruckus, but there was so much more now with nine borderline adult men and one pre-teen woman. She almost wished Tarea was available to pet, just for something her hands could do, but she had followed Anubisu into the bedroom. Nasutei imagined her curled up on top of him, purring away.

Sometime later, she heard movement inside. Turning, she saw Shuten making his way to the kitchen. Smiling, knowing her plan was coming to fruition, she opened the door, beckoning him with a finger to join her. 

The wide eyes on Shuten told anyone watching he was caught. With a sigh, he went to fetch a last cup of tea before going out. He slowly closed the door before sitting next to her. 

“You know,” she said in the darkness, “I thought I almost lost you again today. And I hope you know how upsetting that is.” The edge in her voice could cut glass.

“I understand, it’s not my intention,” Shuten replied, looking down at his tea.

“Look,” Nasutei snapped, suddenly mad. “If you throw your life away again, I will never forgive you.” 

Shuten turned to her, sincerely, “I would never willingly just throw it away without consideration. I don’t want to go anywhere, and I don't want to do that again. But, just as I understand that I can't have you stand back and not fight when the fight comes to us, I promise I won't throw my life away. I will do everything to fight to survive, but I can't keep you in the back like a fragile doll. I have to lead from the front, and it's the only way I know how.”

She didn’t look too impressed, “It's probably pretty obvious how much I value you, and I will do anything in my power to protect you. And if anything happens to you, whoever hurt you will face my wrath as no one has ever seen before.” 

He believed her, with a primal fear lancing through him, “That will be a fate worse than death.” He swallowed thickly, “and I imagine I would have gotten out as the easy one.”

“Indeed,” she stood up, and out of respect, Shuten did as well. Grabbing his kimono, Nasutei pulled him into her, and she met him, tilted her head up to kiss him. After an initial gasp, Shuten realized what was happening and gave in, kissing back.

Just as Shuten started to reach for her, Nasutei pulled back. With a smirk on her red lips and primal fire in her eyes, she gave a cheeky wink and exited the balcony. Shuten watched the sway of her hips until the bedroom door closed. He slid down the window to sit, knowing his face was burning as red as his hair from lust and embarrassment.

He looked down at the broken teacup. He never even realized he dropped it.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun started to rise, Rajura smiled to himself. Soon… just a bit more light in the sky and he could enact his plan. He just had to make sure nothing was going to catch them off guard just because he wanted to pull a prank.

“Now,” he thought. Standing up, he cast an illusion over himself. The soft folds of his robe became the soft folds of a woman, a particular woman with flowers in her hair. By the time he got to the door, Aster would have smiled back.

Opening the door softly, he surveyed the sleeping Troopers. Three lumps and Seiji-san was in the main room meditating. The dark eyes watching him from the largest lump glistened, letting him know that Byakuen was right next to Ryo. The long lump was far too long for Shuu-san, so that had to be Touma-san.

That left the last lump. Rajura laid down next to it, stretching out and arranging his new feminine curves seductively. He reached out and ran a dark finger down Shuu’s face, whispering, “Shuu-san.”

A deep breath and some shifting accompanied a, “What…” But, he didn’t quite wake.

“Mmm… you were so lovely last night, thank you so much.” Rajura loved that the spell made his voice, even his scent, whatever he chose. 

“What… last night?”

Rajura ran his finger along Shuu’s jaw and up around the shell of his ear. And that caused a whole body shiver cascading through Shuu before he scrunched up his face and blinked awake. 

The scream that ripped through Shuu was the loudest and highest Rajura ever heard. “What the fuck!” He saw the other two jerk awake.

Aster’s form laughed as Shuu sat up so fast he almost fell over the other way. “WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK! How did you get in here?” He struggled to his feet but fell down again.

With a flourish, Rajura dropped the illusion, still laying. 

“You, sir, are a mother fucker!” Shuu yelled, rubbing his ear. The others joined him, glaring at Rajura.

Getting up, Rajura blew a kiss at Shuu. “Shuu-san requested a morning wake up call. I blame him for this.”

“I don’t know,” Shuu snarled. Although the volume of his voice was dropping, the intensity wasn’t. “Maybe you can wake me up like a normal fucking human being? Why do you have to play this morning wood mind game?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Rajura shrugged, moving towards the door when it flew open, nearly in his face. 

“Who’s dying, what happened?” Nasutei cried. Seiji was right behind her. 

Shuu waved exaggeratedly to Rajura, “Just my dignity.”

Rajura flipped his hair, bowing slightly to Nasutei, and left the room. He caught Shuten’s dirty look, presumably from being woken up. 

“So what happened here is it PG13 or NC17?” She was calmer now that everyone was safe.

“Okay, I ain't no sissy, but he was touching my ears!”

“So, is that one laser or two?”

“This is war now!” Shuu called out the door. “I’m not a tactician, Nasutei. I need your brains,” he pleaded. They shared a finger gun salute before Shuu said again, “Now that I’ll never get a boner again, I’ll go make breakfast.” He walked out, seeing Rajura sitting at the counter, “Are you happy, Rajura? You’ve Pavloved me into never having a boner again; I hope you're happy.”

“I’m going back to bed,” Touma groused, waving them all off. 

“Now that I’m awake, it was funny,” Ryo told him. “I wish I had a camera.”

Shuu looked around the kitchen, thinking. “Who wants pancakes?”

“What is pancakes?” Rajura asked.

Pointing at him, “You're a bitch, you don't get any.”

Rajura suddenly shrieked, jumping up and swinging behind him. Furious eyes looked around, not seeing anyone close enough until Nasutei appeared, just out of arm’s reach, laughing so hard she was turning red. The others were laughing, and Shuu was almost on the ground, he was laughing so hard.

“Wait, you can Invisibility as well?” he demanded to know.

Catching her breath, “Yeah, I thought I would try it since I saw you do it. So apparently, I can do it too!” 

Rajura harrumphed before going to the replicator to make himself a cup of tea. He watched Shuu whip up a huge batch of batter, making dozens of fluffy pancakes for the others. When they were cooking, Shuu ordered something from the replicator, a bowl of something. Nodding to himself, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few strawberries, dropping them in before plopping it down in front of Rajura. “Bone-apple-teat.” He mumbled.

“What?”

Over Nasutei’s renewed laughing, Shuu said, “What? I don't know French. Just what’s used in cooking.” He turned sweetly to Nasutei, “Now, mon sherry, what can I do special for you? Anything for my little crepe.”

Nasutei was having trouble breathing from the bad French and how well Shuu used it to insult Rajura, but she was able to get out, “Anything cute, surprise me with whatever you deem fit.”

“You, ma'am, are getting a Minnie Mouse pancake, with her ribbon made out of bits of strawberries.” Shuu turned back to the stove.

“Oh, Shuu, you spoil me.”

~~~

Early morning greeted Naaza through hazy hospital windows. Mami Wata’s children had dispersed into the innards of the hospital where the goddess had tucked them into bed sometime last night. Naaza relieved Shin not too long before and Kayura was assisting with cleaning the waiting room, as she couldn’t think of going back to sleep. What if Naaza needed her?

The patient’s breathing quickened, and he took a deep breath, yawning, and stretching after a long slumber. It would take a while for him to realize just where he was. Sitting up, his short, black hair a mess, he rubbed his eyes. “Oh... god, did I crash?”

His head still reeling somewhat from the events of yesterday, a tired Masho flicked his gaze to the movement immediately. "Crash? No, I didn't see any sign of that kind of injury, but it can't hurt to check." He stood up and over the young man, taking his head between his hands without so much as an 'excuse me.'

Still groggy, the young man didn’t protest much as his head was examined. “I always wear my helmet... did my bike make it, doctor?” What was the last thing... “You’re... not going to get me in trouble, are you?”

"I saw no bike where we found you. Or a helmet for that matter," he stated, releasing him when he was satisfied there were no signs of further injury. "You're safe here, despite what you might see. How are you feeling?"

Panic started to set in. “Did my bike get stolen?! Was I robbed?!” The young man started searching his person, tossing aside the comfortable blankets to tear at his pants pockets. He sighed in relief when he found his wallet and house keys still there.

"I don't think-" he blinked a little startled when he started flailing about—annoyance set in after. "If you're finished throwing a fit, I would suggest you calm down. You lost a lot of blood yesterday, and too much movement so soon might cause you dizziness, vertigo, and nausea."

In shock still, he looked over at Naaza with confusion. “I... I what? How did....” Holding his head in his hands, he started sifting backward through his memories. “Okay, I went to the bar right after class... I think I stayed until 11? Maybe 11:30, I don’t really remember. I was talking to Subaru, and he said something about a party tomorrow night at his place... I got on my bike... rode down the street... not a lot of people out. It was Wednesday... then...”

Taking in another deep breath, he looked back at Naaza. “Maybe I was drinking more than I thought? I remember waking up in a room with like... big bees or something. Crazy, huh?”

"Mosquitoes, actually," he stated off-handedly, trying to shoo him back into the hospital bed.

The man laughed, settling back into bed. “So, you’ve been drinking too? Pretty crazy... I don’t think I’ll be drinking for a while now.”

"I don't really drink alcohol. I've seen what it does to men, both good and bad alike. I prefer to stay in control of myself," it was another off-handed comment as Naaza felt for his pulse to check its strength. Then a thought occurred to him, and he gave the boy his full attention. "...Well, at least you're sitting comfortably when I tell you that you're not in the mortal realm any longer."

He started chuckling. “The mortal realm? Oh boy, which video game am I in, doctor?”

"What is a video game? Is that similar to the small rectangular device I've seen Touma-san messing around with?" Naaza frowned. "I'm quite sure we're not in one of those, though I suppose there's always the possibility..."

Extending out his hand to shake Naaza’s, he introduced himself. “I like you, doctor. You’re funny. I’m sure you saw it on my chart, but I’m Nishimura Yuusuke.”

He stared at the extended hand curiously, raising a hairless eyebrow at the quirky man. "Nishimura Yuusuke. Well, at least you remember your name. That's good. I am Naaza. I must say, you're either taking this very well or you're in complete denial of the facts, which isn't all that surprising, I suppose."

Yuusuke frowned and retracted his head. “...your bedside manner could use a little work, Doctor... Naaza.” Unusual name, unusual demeanor. But the hospital looked correct, so maybe this was a crazy fever dream, and he was still asleep. 

"So, I've been told," he commented, bringing his seat closer to the bed as he sat down. 

“So... if I’m not in the mortal realm anymore, am I dead? Is this heaven?”

"If you ask me, this is more like my own personal hell than my idea of heaven. But to each his own. You are in a place where the lost end up. Lost objects, lost places, lost people, and humans are the minority."

“...I’m in a place where the lost end up?” Yuusuke sighed, still in complete disbelief. Humans were the minority? They were somewhere other than whatever the more realm meant? This was insanity. “Well, if this is hell instead of heaven...” He sank back into the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The perfectly normal ceiling. “...I didn’t get a chance to talk to dad, finally. Dammit.”

Puzzled, Naaza leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "How is it that speaking with your father is the first thing that comes to mind? Surely there must be something more important than that."

The patient huffed, turning away from Naaza. It was a sore subject. “...look, mom and dad... they divorced when I was 11. Mom got majority custody. Then, dad got a new girlfriend when I was 13. I hated her. I hated him. So, I told mom I didn’t want to see him ever again, you know? Felt like I got replaced.” Yuusuke’s shoulders slumped, and he was quiet for a few moments before continuing.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if I tell you or not, cuz if we’re in hell, then I’m dead anyway. ...So, that was seven years ago, last time I saw dad. One of my classmates lost her dad to suicide a couple of months ago, so I thought, maybe I can... talk to somebody about it. Anyway, I talked to somebody and... they suggested I just call dad, see... see if things are okay.” Yuusuke sniffed. “...I got scared. Really scared. So instead of calling dad, I went drinking. Now... maybe I’ll never know.”

"...Well. You're not dead if that's what you're thinking. But how to get you back where you belong is still a problem," he said thoughtfully. He'd listened to Yuusuke's tale politely, mulling over the similarities. He wasn't sure if sharing was something he wanted to do. But then again, what could this child really do with the information anyway?

"...I just learned that my father might be here in this world. I grew up never knowing him other than the few details my mother left me with." He furrowed his brow. "He is the cause of her death and my birth, however unintentional both may have been. I'm...conflicted about how to feel about him. I hated him growing up, for abandoning us but didn't spare him much thought after my mother passed. Now that I've learned that if he is my father and he's been trapped here all this time..." Naaza looked away.

He sat up, hands gripping the bed linens with white knuckles. He refused to cry and instead swallowed thickly. “...I’m sorry about your mom.” he murmured. Yuusuke quirked his head slightly. “If, like... if you’re not sure, and this guy is making claims, you can get a DNA test. I mean, if they have those here. That’ll prove if he’s yankin’ your chain or not, you know?”

The warlord glanced at him with a concerned frown. "I'm not sure that I want to know for certain. He certainly seems to think it’s true, and I have my suspicions, but..." He let out a sigh, running a hand through his green locks. "Knowing that I'm half something other than human isn't exactly comforting."

“Half something-other-than-human?” Yuusuke looked more closely at Naaza, and while an argument could have been made there, the young man just didn’t see it. “I dunno about that. You look like my rave friends to me. Nothing really weird about it unless you’re uptight and traditional, I guess.”

"Rave friends?" Now he was definitely puzzled. "You mean you're friends with people that look like me?"

“Oh yeah, you won’t believe the amount of money and time people shell out to look like you. I don’t go to raves all the time, and I don’t dress up for it, but—“ 

It was a welcome distraction, talking about something other than the fact that they were trapped in a displaced reality.

“The hair bleach and then the dye if they need it—my neighbor, she dyed all her hair green and has blue streaks in it— then the makeup, and the accessories... it’s expensive. Sometimes they’re just in it for the fashion and not the dancing, you know? But... yeah, there’s whole brands just for people who want to look like you.”

Naaza was conflicted. He'd been called a monster, a demon, had stones thrown at him, been chased out of small villages, all while trying to survive on his own...And now people were trying to look like him?? "...I will never understand the current culture," he finally said quietly.

All Yuusuke could do was shrug. “I guess, if you don’t believe me, go to a rave. They’re all over Tokyo. You wouldn’t stand out.” He then corrected himself. “In a bad way, I mean.”

Naaza gave him one of his deadpan stares. "We aren't in Tokyo. And I'm relatively sure we don't have raves here, whatever those are."

He grimaced. “Okay, okay, point taken.”

"Why would anyone want to look like me, anyhow?"

“I guess everybody has their own reasons.” Yuusuke murmured, looking up at the ceiling. “Standing out, looking more like how you want to look... like, my neighbor, she has dark purple hair. Like really dark, but she hates it. Says she looks too much like her mom. She doesn’t want that, so she gets it dyed green and blue. I think it looks good on her, you know?”

"So, it's just the hair, then. I suppose I can accept that," he let out a sigh, pushing himself to his feet. "Are you hungry? It won't be hot, but we do have some food set aside for when you woke up."

Yuusuke leaned forward to rest his elbow on his leg and prop up his chin in an open palm. “Oh, we haven’t even started discussing the contacts,” came a chuckle, “...but yeah, I’d love some food.”

"The what?" More confusion as he paused to look back at him.

Another chuckle. “Contact lenses, like—“ Yuusuke pointed to his eye, which was dark like one might expect. “—I don’t know exactly what they’re made of, but ravers wear them to change how their eye looks. Your eyes... aren’t contacts? Cuz, I’ve definitely seen people with lenses like that.”

Naaza stared at him. "...Nishimura-san, I am over four hundred years old. In my entire life, I have never altered my appearance, though I may have wished desperately for it to be so. Everything you see is what I was born with. I'm not-" he still couldn't say the words. If he said it out loud, then he would have to accept they were true. "I'll be back with your food."

Yuusuke blinked. “...Kay.” Even if Naaza was all-natural like he claimed, and was over four hundred years old (yeah, right), he still didn’t look all that odd to Yuusuke. With a sigh, he flopped back into the pillows.

Naaza meandered his way to where the food was being kept in the small containers and idly stopped in front of the waiting room where Kayura was busying herself with cleaning. He stared at her blankly, raised his hand to knock, and alert her to his presence...then let it drop back to his side. His conflicts could wait. She might not even really understand, try though she might. The Masho returned with a pair of chopsticks and the food containers, offering it to Yuusuke. "Here."

“Thank you, Doctor Naaza.” Eating, even if it was Hell Food, was such a welcome treat. “Have you eaten? How many other doctors are here?”

"I've eaten, yes. This hospital is maintained by Mami Wata, a goddess of African origin, I believe. She lives here with seven of her children. I'm not sure the title of 'Doctor' fits either of us, but she did help me treat you."

Yuusuke chewed thoughtfully before asking, “...You’re telling the truth?”

Naaza raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in the habit of lying."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself. “Well... okay then. You’re a four-hundred-year-old man—who looks great for his age, by the way—and we’re in Lost Land together with a goddess and her kids in a hospital.”

"Among others, yes. There are other things you need to be aware of, and I highly discourage you from venturing out alone, especially after dark, but that is the very short version."

“What’s out after dark?”

"Jiangshi, Keukegen, and those giant mosquitoes."

Yuusuke grimaced. “Yep, just like a video game...” he muttered.

“So... do I just stay here? Like... what do we do? Where do we get food? ...How do we get back?”

Naaza considered for a moment. "Do you have any experience in battle?"

“...I’m studying to be an electrician, so the only combat experience I have is with wires. And Virtua Fighter.”

"I don't know what Virtua Fighter is. You might be of use to the naga, depending on just how quickly you pick up on advanced technology. I'll bring up what you can do with the others while you recover. I'm not convinced you're ready to be walking around and meeting supernatural and mythical creatures just yet."

Yuusuke accepted this with a shrug. What else could he do? “I’ll... lean on your expertise then, Naaza-san.”

Naaza nodded and stood, offering his hand for the empty food container. "Don't worry about food, for the time being, and we'll figure out your living situation in good time. As for getting you back home, we haven't yet found a way to do that. It's something we're looking into for a group of World War Two soldiers as well.

"I'm sure you'll grow bored of just resting at some point, and curiosity will get the better of you. So long as you stay inside the hospital for today, I don't see why you can't get a little exercise in."

Hearing that a way home might not be in the immediate future, Yuusuke slumped back in bed. “Ah... well... at least it’s safe in here, right? Maybe I’ll... take a nap and then do some laps around here or something.”

~~~

At the hospital, Shuu arrived, having made pancakes enough for everyone. He wanted to see Kayura’s face light up when she saw the cute Luna pancakes with the mango crescent moon.

He wasn’t disappointed when her face lit up, “It’s so cute, Shuu-san!” She gave him a big hug before taking a bite. The surprised look on her face of warm pancake, hot syrup, and melted butter was worth the trip. 

Naaza came out and had a box shoved at him, “Here, Doc., pancakes.”

“What is a pancake?”

“That’s what Rajura said, and, oh, by the way, he’s a bitch.”

“Shuu-san!” Kayura chastised through a mouthful of pancakes, so it came out a bit garbled. 

“You're just realizing this?” Naaza commented, poking at the fluffy food.

“Okay, so this is what he did to me. He made himself look like Aster,” he mimicked voluptuous breasts, “and all, and he laid down in my bed. And he touched my ears! He is a bitch.”

Taking a bite, Naaza shrugged, “He’s done worse.”

Shuu was struck silent by that. Changing the subject, “So, are you all ready to come home?”

“I’m not leaving my patient until he’s well.”

“Did he wake up? Did he eat?” Shuu wanted to know. 

Naaza nodded and ran off the list of information. “Yuusuke Nishimura, 20 years old, a student at Tokyo Technical College where he's studying to be an electrician. He came from the year 2011. He fell back asleep, then.”

“So, a few years behind us,” Shuu commented.

Mami Wata returned then from getting the children settled with their cute pancakes. She came over and pinched Shuu’s cheek before petting his head. “You are such a kind boy. Now that you are all fed and happy, it’s time for you all to go home. Yes, even you,” She pointed to Naaza, who started protesting. “That boy is going to sleep a day or two. And you have more important business to take care of rather than sitting watching him sleep. Mami promises that she’ll call you if anything changes.” She waited for Naaza to challenge her, but he just ate his pancakes.

~~~

“God bless the little Chinese mother fucker. He cooks almost as good as my momma,” Howard gushed to Seiji as they loaded his bag up with fresh containers of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. 

“He is a fine chef. And I’m sure we’ll have dinner later, and we’ll let you know.” Seiji agreed.

Howard nodded, and it was apparent he was hungry because he didn’t waste any more time. He even tried a bow that combined a proper bow with a tip of the hat, and it just came out all twisted. But, it was the effort, right?

Shortly after, the hospital crew arrived back, and Anubisu finally came out, with Tarea under his feet. Shuu called out, “Hey, look what the cat dragged in! Hee, hee!” He scooped up the little feline and cuddled her, “Who’s a cute girl? Do you want breakfast?” She purred and rubbed on Shuu’s chest. “Pancakes, sleepyhead?”

“What’s a pancake?” He asked, sitting next to Rajura.

“Le sigh, I have so much to teach them…” Shuu ordered a large amount of tuna fish from the replicator and handed two plates to Seiji, “You know what to do, man.” Seiji nodded, and the two felines eagerly followed him out on the balcony. 

Coming back in, Seiji said to Shuu, “Maybe you shouldn’t worry about putting it on separate plates.” They looked out to see Tarea ignore her own plate to eat off Byakuen’s, getting right up next to the sharp teeth without worry, and even grabbing a bit right out of his mouth. It was amazing how patient and gentle the tiger was. Seiji looked over to see Anubisu smiling softly at her.

Rajura turned to Naaza and the others, “So, did you learn anything from the young man?”

Naaza repeated the information the others heard, adding, “He was riding his bicycle home from a night of drinking, and he thought he passed out. But it turned out he was teleported to the tower and was attacked by the mosquitos.”

Shuu shook his head, dropping a plate of pancakes in front of Anubisu, “Poor lad.”

“Now that we’re all here, we should decide what to do with our day,” Rajura started. “Although we decided to avoid the white tower today, I think we should be productive. I, for one, have a private matter to attend this morning.”

“More sexy-jutsu and scaring people for the rest of their lives?” Shuu prodded.

“How did you guess?”

“I want to check on my flowers, and visit He Xiangu,” Naaza told them.

Touma told them, “I’m going to gather some of the electronics from the white tower, but I’m not going upstairs.”

“Want some help?” Shuu asked.

“Sure,” Touma shrugged. “I can get more then.”

“Great!” Shuu smiled wide, “And if anyone doesn’t have anything to do, you can see if the ujigami will let you raid the other apartments for plastic containers. Seriously, I’m feeding like 30 people and two kitties twice a day. I need a Tupperware dealer just to keep you in clean dishes.”

“We can do that,” Shin nodded to Ryo. 

“I would like to visit the market for some specific things,” Seiji said. Then to Anubisu, “Would you care to join me? I could use your opinion.”

Looking to Seiji, he nodded, “That’s fine.”

“We also wanted to check out the school,” Nasutei said. “Shuten and I can do that, right?” Shuten looked a bit shocked, and with a hint of a blush, he nodded. 

Rajura waved over, “Kayura can come with me. Everyone needs to keep alert and careful. I would like us to visit the djinn in the west in the afternoon, so make your way back before the sun rises to mid-day.”

~~~

Kayura had thoroughly enjoyed 'pancakes,' especially the mango portion. She washed her dish in the sink, anxiety building in her stomach. She knew she needed to speak with Rajura or the feelings would eat her alive.

Once the others had been sufficiently distracted, Kayura approached the Masho. "Ah, Rajura-san? May I... speak with you, please? Privately."

Still a little smug at himself for his earlier theatrics against Shuu, the man looked upon her kindly. "Of course, Kayura-sama." As he set his cereal bowl in the sink (it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be), it gave him a moment to ponder what it was that was bothering her. "I didn’t ask your permission. Would you, ah, care to take a trip to the spider sisters with me? We can talk on the way."

The priestess pondered for a few moments and then nodded. “Yes, I would like that, Rajura-san. Are you going shopping?”

"Uh," he blinked. Shit. "...Among other things. I need to have a little chat with the girls."

“Oh! If it’s private, Rajura-san, then far be it from me to interrupt. But... I will accompany you if that’s what you’d prefer.”

"I'd just like to get it out of the way," he offered her a small smile. "Sooner rather than later. Perhaps you can peruse their wares while I converse with them one on one?"

Kayura nodded and followed alongside the older Masho, turning to bid farewell to the others that stayed behind in the apartment. Once outside and well outside the earshot of others, Kayura’s expression turned mournful. “...Rajura-san... I’d like to offer my deepest apologies for my selfish behavior earlier...” She kept her head low. “...I forgot your teachings of dignity and respect and in my weakness... I brought embarrassment to you in front of everyone. I know a simple apology would not suffice, so I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to appease you for this transgression.”

His enjoyment of this morning's antics was gone now as he took in her words seriously. "You mean yesterday?" A frown creased his lips as he furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something...and then shut it again to give himself another moment. "...You were nearly killed," he started quietly. "If I hadn't managed to distract it just the barest amount, I-" the Masho stopped in his tracks and turned to face the young lady. "A hug when you were distressed is hardly offensive to me. Such endearment is touching, but not something I'm really used to experiencing. I'm sorry if I made you think I was upset by it."

Kayura blinked up at him as if this response was not what she had expected. “Rajura-san... you had told me once before that I am to be restrained and dignified, and I had failed in both. You don’t need to lie to make me feel better, Rajura-san.”

"That...is true," Rajura slowly started speaking as he went back to walking, though at a more casual pace. "But things are changing here. We are changing. Why should you and I be any different?"

The priestess walked in silence for a time, deep in contemplation. She wanted to reach out to hold his hand, but that would be too much. She had a role to fill and was doing so poorly, such that her mentor was becoming lax. He must have been frustrated, and rightly so. “Rajura-san...” she murmured, finally gathering courage. “I had a conversation with Mami Wata-okami-sama and... I realize I may be asking too much, and using my position to unintentionally coerce you and the others into different roles for my own comfort...” She shook her head. How could she do this to them? “And, if I made you feel uncomfortable, I’m deeply sorry. I’ve been thinking about it ever since the tower—my parents...”

Rajura shook his head. "It's not just you, Kayura-sama. Anubisu and Shuten feel the same way you do, I think. And I'm alright with it as well, so long as we don't forget that eventually, we have to go back to a place where it isn't all sunshine and rainbows all the time. You may be our empress, but you aren't one here," he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder without hesitation. "Take advantage of your freedom. You may not get a chance like it again."

Her brows furrowed and her lower lip quivered. “R-Rajura-san...” Sniffling, she murmured apologies as she leaned into the Masho, sighing deeply. “Maybe things won’t stay this way... perhaps everyone’s walls will go back up when we get out of here, so... I should enjoy what I have while it lasts.”

Rajura slid his arm around her shoulders, pausing their walk. "Do you need a minute?" His one eye looked down at her with concern.

Kayura took several deep breaths before shaking her head. “...It... means a great deal to me, to hear you say you don’t mind me, Rajura-san. ...Thank you.”

"Mind you? Kayura-sama..." He pulled his arm away to take a knee in front of her, smiling sadly while he held her chin gently between his fingers. "I would be devastated if we lost you, and not just because of your rank. It would break my heart never to see your smile again." Rajura idly released her chin to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know the other Masho and I aren't very good at expressing how we truly feel. We're a secretive bunch. But we're trying. Not just for you or because it’s what you want. We all want to be more than we were, than we have been." He snorted. "Can't really speak for Naaza, but I think last night was good progress for him."

Kayura leaned into his hand, relishing the rare physical affection. She hadn’t expected it at all, least of all from Rajura. “I will still endeavor to fight harder... especially to recover the Masho armors. I can’t imagine how it must feel to have them gone.” Once they returned to walking, Kayura cast her eyes skyward, marveling at the clouds as they lazily drifted by. “Rajura-san, do you think it’s true? That Nagendra-san is Naaza-san’s father?”

He was quiet as he mulled the query over. "I'm...not really sure. The sisters have been here several centuries, so it's not so far-fetched that he could be from the same time period as Naaza. Whether or not a naga and a human could have a child, though, I couldn't even begin to speculate. But they both seem to have their suspicions about it. Nagendra told me privately that he could potentially prove it with a sample from Naaza, but whether or not he would allow that is entirely up to him."

“Proof? A sample...” What magic was this, proving such a thing beyond a doubt? She couldn’t even begin to understand it. She was still working on comprehending Touma’s Game Boy. “In any case, I won’t ask questions of Naaza-san. He seems upset and uncomfortable enough as it is... I wish there were something more I could do to help.”

"Just let him have some time to process things. That seems to be the best course of action right now, and if there's anything he needs or wants, we'll be there to provide it," he offered her a smile, then glanced towards the familiar building ahead of them. "It would appear we have just about reached our destination," he sighed. Now it was his turn to feel anxious as he stopped. Kayura nodded to Rajura's wisdom. It seemed like he always knew what to say.

As the two approached the spider's building, they noticed the doors were already open, and a steady stream of dokkaebi, with a few pixies mixed in, were leaving. The dokkaebi's arms were full of hero-printed bags that were full. Of what they could not see. The pixies seemed to be sporting tiny dresses among them. 

"Oh, the spiders must be doing quite a bit of business today," Kayura said. Once the customers had left, and the spiders had bid them farewell, the door did not close, allowing a soft breeze inside the shop.

Rajura nodded absently as he waited for them to leave, then looked to his companion. "Well. Let's get this done." He took a deep breath and entered the shop, plastering a pleasant smile on his face. "Good morning, Saori-san, Kasane-san."

True to form, Saori skittered from behind the counter to greet Rajura. "Rajura-san! What brings you here today? Are you shopping for yourself? Oh! Hello there, Kayura-san!"

Kayura bowed to the jorogumo. "Good morning, Saori-san, Kasane-san."

"Sorry about the commotion," Kasane called from the counter. She looked to be counting money. "The dokkaebi wanted new clothing, and the alux did too, and it seems like everyone wanted to shop first thing in the morning!"

"It's no trouble," he greeted Saori pleasantly before his attention turned to her sister. "I have something I wanted to talk to you about, privately, if you don't mind."

Saori curiously blinked at Kasane but thought no more of it, returning to the till to take up accounting that her sister had left behind. Kasane dutifully brought Rajura to a quiet corner while Kayura asked questions about dresses. "Rajura-san, what's on your mind?"

The Masho lowered his voice as he let himself take on the serious tone of voice he was sure he was going to need. "I wanted to speak to you first before I talk to Saori-san as a courtesy to you both. I intend to put an end to this whole 'prophesied husband' fantasy that she has deluded herself with.

"The two of you have been unabashedly kind and generous to our little group time and time again. So much so that even I have to admit a measure of guilt about it. I am not ungrateful for your aid, none of us are. But I worry that your sister's fascination with me will get out of hand. Whatever the Oracle may have expressed to her was wrongly interpreted; the koto has been of great help, but I cannot be what she wants."

Kasane chewed on his information for a moment, casting a glance at Saori. Her sister was busy talking to Kayura, holding out a tailor's tape. "Truthfully," murmured the jorogumo, leaning towards Rajura, "I thought the same. No offense to you. I think she's been so excited to have a husband that anyone who vaguely fits the description is suddenly the one. At least from my perspective, I think telling her now is better than letting it continue. She doesn't listen to me in this regard."

With a sigh, she looked back at Saori. "We were very lonely when we arrived, so it's nice to meet so many people in our shop. I won't stop assisting you even if things go badly with Saori-san. I'd like to see you succeed and get rid of Hobart so we can at least be safer."

He nodded. "I was planning on returning the koto to her as well. It would be wrong of me to keep it when she intends for it to be for someone else."

"That's up to her. I don't know what she'd think about that, Rajura-san." The jorogumo frowned. She knew this might get... ugly.

"I understand," he took another deep breath as he looked over at her sister. "I'm glad that you agree, though. I'm hoping for the best, but we'll have to see." His tension eased for a moment as he glanced back at Kasane. "Just in case, though, I was wondering if I could make an order beforehand. Those aprons you had made for the dokkeabi and Wendi; would you be able to make one for my friend Shuu-san without his measurements? He's able to cook for us now, and I think he might appreciate one. With my own added flairs, of course."

Kasane's shoulders relaxed a little. "That should be easy. We'll just use ties for the neck and waist so he can adjust it as he needs. What flairs would you like? Oh, let me get my notepad." The jorogumo returned to the counter and grabbed a notepad and pencil from beneath it; her sister still distracted by Kayura. The words ruffles, lace, and cute were thrown around from those two.

"Ready whenever you are, Rajura-san. Pockets?"

"Definitely. He seems to adore those. I wouldn't be unhappy if you went for something more feminine. I'll let you devise the colors, but I would like it to say something."

Kasane clicked her tongue. "Hmm... what would you like it to say? I think I have some ideas!"

He smirked as he reflected back on what he'd already picked out. "Just a little something he said to me earlier. 'Don't mess with the person who cooks your food.' But shortened to something in English. I'm not as well versed as he is, but I think the words 'Don't fuck cook' is probably similar."

Don't fuck cook was written down on Kasane's notepad in terrible Engrish scrawl. "Ehh... does this look correct? I don't know English."

Rajura nodded. As far as she could tell, it was close enough. "I think so." He turned away from the spider lady to watch Kayura and Saori with their heads bowed conspiratorially. "...We should let them finish before I ruin things."

Kasane nodded. "Probably. Kayura-san seemed to like all of our dresses very much. Did you want a new kimono or something? Seiji-san asked us to make a new kimono for Anubisu. I hope that all went well."

"I suspected you had a hand in that. It suits him," Rajura shook his head. "No, I don't think I need or...want anything new. I am content with what I have, but thank you for asking."

That would have to do. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where we are!"

Kayura seemed to be finished speaking with Saori because she appeared at a polite distance, waiting for Rajura to finish. Rajura gave her a small nod then approached the pair. "All finished?"

Kayura nodded with enthusiasm. "I had asked Saori-san if she had any dresses she couldn't sell or were just not satisfying to her, design-wise. She said she doesn't have any yet, but she would be willing to teach me to sew simple dresses if I so chose. I think that would be a useful skill to have. Don't you think so, Rajura-san?"

He smiled at her. "Considering none of us know much about sewing besides Naaza's surgical applications, I think that's a fine idea." Looking up, he gave Saori his attention. "Before we leave, could I have a private word with you, Saori-san?"

Kayura bowed to Rajura and made herself scarce, as did Kasane. Saori tittered happily at him. "Of course, Rajura-san! What's on your mind?"

It was now never. "I wanted to talk to you about this...prophecy business. The one that you claim would present you with a husband. I don't know exactly how the Oracle phrased it to you, but I need you to understand that while I enjoy your friendship and hope that it can continue, I can't be what you want me to be."

Saori was quiet for a moment, her hand covering her mouth. Kasane seemed to sense things and busied herself on the other end of the store, tidying up the strange toys they never knew the origin of.

"...S-so... it's not to be...?" Saori asked, voice small despite her large size. She cast her eyes down to the floor and sighed. "I... wondered about that, honestly... and hoped maybe I was just second-guessing everything. I thought... maybe you just were so busy being a hero that we couldn't spend very much time together..." She looked up at a spot on the wall, brows furrowed. "...but... the more I thought about it, the more I wondered... could we really be together? Since you're from somewhere else, too, and you want to return, so..."

Saori took a deep breath and put on a smile for Rajura. "Really, you're very charming, so don't go giving other girls any ideas. And... thank you. Thank you for saying something. If you... happen to see anyone else that might fit the description... I mean, you know where I am?"

The tension in him eased at how well she was taking things. He knew just how bad these sorts of talks could go. "I will keep my eye out, but if you want my honest opinion, Saori-san? If a husband is what you want, then what does it matter if he fits the description or not? I'm sure there must be other handsome men in this world, or even in one of the worlds connected by train, who would be honored to receive your tender affections." Rajura smiled, the first genuine one he could offer her. "You're a very kind and lovely woman, Saori-san. Anyone could see that."

The jorogumo blushed, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "See? See? Rajura-san, you're so charming!" The more she thought about it, the more she and Rajura seemed incompatible. They were, after all, completely different species (never mind the fact that jorogumo were always female... surely there was something similar out there for her!), and Rajura had his duties and responsibilities. Saori wanted oodles of children... Maybe Rajura could be a godfather of sorts.

"Do you think the train will run anytime soon, Rajura-san? Truthfully, I think a great deal of the city would benefit, but I'm not sure how to help."

Rajura nodded. "That's our hope. We're still purifying the ivory tower, but after that, we intend to delve into the tunnels and put an end to the creature lodged there." He considered it for a moment, then nodded. "I do have something you could help with that endeavor. The both of you, actually. We expect to be experiencing deadly frozen temperatures down there. If we could get warm clothing made, it would help us a great deal."

The jorogumo blinked, and after a moment, patterns seemed to be cropping up in her head. "We don't have wool, but layered webbing ought to do the trick... Do you know if the wind will be involved, or is it just the cold?"

"Just the cold. Cold and dark..." he sighed, not exactly eager for the trip. "It will still be a few days at the earliest before we'll need them, but please don't trouble yourself with decorations. There's no telling how thrashed they'll get while we fight down there."

“Ah, functional through and through.” she reiterated. “So, something for everyone, then? Let’s see, that’s... two ladies, one smaller than the other, and nine men. I’ll see what we can whip up for you! Just let us know the day before you plan your trip so we can see where we are on the order.” It was... nice, to not have expectations in her head, or dreams featuring Rajura as a doting husband. It would probably never have worked anyway.

"I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I do. Thank you, Saori-san; we all appreciate the work you and your sister do for us. There is...one other matter. The koto. If you meant for your future husband to have it, it would be remiss of me to keep it."

“I’d really rather you keep it, Rajura-san. As lovely as it is, neither Kasane nor myself have the musical talents to put it to use.” There wasn’t an ounce of animosity in her voice. “Besides, now we’re using the space for storage, so we wouldn’t even have room for it anyway. Maybe you can come back sometime and play for us?”

Rajura gave a soft chuckle. "I would be honored to play for you and Kasane-san. For now, I think we ought to return home. We're taking a day to rest a bit, but I'm sure there are plenty more errands to get done before the sun sets." The Masho bowed to her respectfully. "I'm glad we had this talk, Saori-san. It puts me at ease, knowing we can still be friends with one another with no hard feelings."

Saori gave him an elegant bow. “As long as you still visit from time to time, I’ll be happy, Rajura-san.” As the Masho walked back to the entrance, he could overhear Kayura speaking to Kasane, who was listening intently.

“—not sure what I should do... I held his hand without permission, Kasane-san...”

“How did he react?”

“Umm... he was confused as to why I was so upset about it...”

Rajura paused only for a moment, then loudly announced himself. "Kayura-sama, are you about finished chatting? We ought to head back home now."

Kayura squeaked, embarrassed, and bid the spiders farewell. She could hear their good-nature’s giggling as they left the store. “My apologies, Rajura-san. Did the conversation go well? You seem at ease.”

"Yes, it did," he started, but Kayura wasn't the only one wanting to divert the conversation. "I know we didn't spend all that much time here, but if you'd like, we can plan for a longer trip some other time."

Kayura nodded with enthusiasm. “Yes, I would like that. Kasane-san says that I could learn patterns by making clothing for the toys of all of us. I’m already thinking of ideas for regal kimonos for the little Rajura-san.”

The man groaned good-naturedly. "H-How about Anubisu instead? Start with what we already have to work from?"

She seemed satisfied with this, mulling it over. “Anubisu-san does like darker colors, and I suppose he would look terrific in solid black... that might be easier to work with...” The priestess muttered to herself, keeping pace with Rajura, a smile on her lips.

"Well, I just meant because of the new kimono Seiji-san recently gifted to him," he nodded. "He could actually pass for his station in it."

“Oh, yes, it’s charming! So well-made! It’s nice to see Seiji-san striking up a friendship with Anubisu-san, and you with Shuu-san!” She wanted to start skipping with happiness but refrained. Instead, Kayura walked alongside Rajura like the refined young lady she was supposed to be.

"I have been enjoying my time with Shuu-san, and it’s good to see Anubisu getting along with Seiji-san. Now, if we could just get Naaza and Shuten to come out of their shells, that would be something to see."

Kayura leaned forward to look at Rajura’s face. “...I know Naaza-san is having a difficult time right now, so you do have any ideas for Shuten-san?”

"I'm not sure. It's not as though he isn't amenable to being friendly with the others, but he doesn't seek them out either. Perhaps the next time we have to split up into small groups, I can push him onto a few of the children," he smirked, knowing the Oni Masho would never argue against such a choice.

“Rajura-san, do you think Shuten-san is,” Kayura paused for a moment as if the word had an odd taste in her mouth. “Shy?”

"I don't think he's necessarily shy so much as he's more interested in playing the world-weary monk."

“Playing?” Kayura blinked. “Are you implying that Shuten-san is being disingenuous?”

He smirked at her with something akin to pride. "Not quite, no. But I do feel as though he isn't fully the man I know he could be. I think he's withdrawn, and without prodding from others, he would be content to remain that way."

The priestess considered this a moment and then turned to face him. “Nasutei-san seems to have some sort of way with him, so maybe we can ask for her help?”

"Oh, I'd say she has more than that, Kayura-sama. The two of them most definitely have feelings for one another, that much is plain to see. But you're right, perhaps Yagyu-san could give us some insight into how to get him to open up a little more around the others," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“They had feelings for each other!” The thought made Kayura positively giddy. She turned to Rajura, sporting a mischievous grin. “Do you think we should assist, Rajura-san?”

The Masho laughed at the look on her face. "I think Yagyu-san has it well in hand, even if Shuten does not. She's very...upfront about what she wants. I can only imagine that will work in her favor."

“I should ask Nasutei-san some questions, then…” Kayura nodded, satisfied. “Rajura-san? ...thank you for asking me to accompany you on this trip. I... enjoy your company.”

"As do I, Kayura-sama. As do I."

~~~

Seiji and Anubisu had left for the market, Ryo and Shin had decided to go on a quest for plastic containers (which was a fantastic idea), Shuu and Touma were off to the tower to gather tech for the naga, Rajura and Kayura were going to the spider sisters’ shop, Naaza was off... doing Naaza things...

That left herself and Shuten, and their mission was to explore the school Touma had breezed by earlier.

Perhaps they'd find something useful there? In any case, Nasutei was more than happy to have him to herself for a few hours. She had made her intentions incredibly clear earlier.

The way she figured it, it was now or never. Shuten and the other Masho could disappear someday, never to return to the mortal realm before the rest of them expired from old age. If she didn't make her desires known while he was still within arm's reach, she'd regret it for the rest of her days.

"Shuten? I've got a few shopping bags in case we pick up anything important. Are you ready to go?"

"Ah! Um. Yes." Shuten replied, startled at being addressed. The memories of last night flooding back as he felt blood pooling hot under the skin of his face. He'd reacted like such a fool. He'd not even properly addressed her feelings. She probably thought him a useless incompetent. Uuuuuuuuh. Why were feelings so hard!?

"Sorry, Shuten. If you don't want to go, that's okay! Maybe we should just take the day off? Take a nap?" Really, his health was more important than crawling around an abandoned school.

"No. No, it's perfectly fine! It is good to scout around. And frankly, I've done my share of resting since we got home from the hospital yesterday. It would be nice to stretch my legs..." “And I want to be alone with you. I want to talk to you about last night and maybe just look at you for a while without having to share you with anyone. Gods, I’m so lost for you…”

Nasutei nodded, seemingly not noticing Shuten's restlessness. "Well then, it'll be nice to spend some time with you, Shuten-doji."

After bidding the ujigami farewell and with her spirits high, Nasutei led the Masho down the stairs and out onto the street. The sunny skies had a few scattered clouds. For once, it was a gorgeous day.

She was quiet for a moment, wondering if she'd done the right thing the night before. Maybe it was rude? Too forward? Shuten came from a completely different time and a completely different culture. She knew that so well as a historian - it was one of her favorite time periods!

With a sigh, she looked up at him. "Shuten? I'm... sorry, if I made you uncomfortable last night. I should have thought less selfishly."

"While I must say you caught me off guard... again... I can't say that it made me uncomfortable in such a way where I would want to discourage it from happening again." He said, allowing himself to smile sheepishly. "If that was selfishness, please be as selfish as you want. I just... I want to be good for you."

"Shuten-doji." She stopped, looking up at him with a mixture of shock and intrigue. "Are you encouraging me to be *selfish?* You might regret that later, sir." Puffing up her chest, Nasutei walked with her head held high in mock pride. Laughing, as she couldn't keep it up, she looked over her shoulder at him. 

He was gorgeous, just like she remembered.

"Good for me?” She laughed. “Don't you remember when we were traveling? Jun was always asking you questions, hanging off your arm... It took a while for him to stop being afraid of you, but once he did, he stuck to you like glue." She looked to the sunny sky, reminiscing. "It was nice, even though it was in the middle of the war. I liked driving you around. I know cars are pretty unnerving still, aren't they?"

Wrapping her fingers together, Nasutei couldn't help but smile. "It was... strange to think about having you around as *comforting*. At least, at first. It was crazy because I would lay down in my room and feel *safe* knowing you were just down the hall. Even though you tossed us into a volcano... I don't hold it against you." She punctuated her sentence with a wink. Shuten had come so far, and so earnestly. To her, it was the same as holding Anubisu responsible for the destruction of her goose-down coat. 

Shuten had proven his words with his *actions*, striving to defend her and Jun at every turn. He was a man of integrity now, instead of the raving, zealous Oni Masho of years before.

"I still regret it, even with your forgiveness. I can move past it, knowing that it was a symptom of Arago's influence. It's strange. He did not control my actions... just my perception. It was always in my nature to put the wants and needs of my master before anyone else. I would let the world burn in exchange for my master's happiness and the pride that came with having been a part of it. I have sought the love of vicious men and spirits. 

“Only after meeting Kaos have I come to understand. But he does not want to be master over me. He wants me to be my own master and to work towards my own will. But it is hard for me to know what I want. But some things are certain. I want whatever life I live going forward to have you in it. I want to see Jun as a young man. I want long car rides with you and quiet nights listening to the wind dance over the lake and through the rustling of trees. I want your smiles and your laughter and the ... just... the unrestrained way you feel joy. I *admire* you so much."

It was Nasutei’s turn to blush, transforming for a brief moment into a giddy school girl whose upperclassman crush asked her to accompany him to a school function. “Shuten... “ she murmured.

He really did want the same thing? The idea was so far out of reach, and for so long. It wasn’t until miracles brought Shuten back from the grave that those thoughts and ideas and *desires* reignited into reality.

“Shuten, you can feel joy, too, you know. You’re more than allowed that privilege. I know there’s a great deal of cultural difference in four hundred years, but... I don’t think it would do any harm. And besides,” Nasutei slowed her walking to catch Shuten’s hand in her own, intertwining her fingers with his. They were warm and rough from hundreds of years of training. He held so many stories and so much *history*. “I’d like to help you figure out what you want in this life going forward.”

He took a quick moment to ensure they were alone, feeling her delicate hand in his own. The skin so soft and supple thanks to that sweet cream she rubbed into it. Feeling bold, he brought their entwined hands up to his face to press a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. "How did I come to deserve the blessing of your affection? I would want nothing more. I'm terrified I'll wake up, and this will have all been a dream."

She leaned into the Masho as they walked, unperturbed by whoever might have been watching. They didn’t matter. “Really, it’s... it was seeing you change, Shuten. When the Youjakai soldiers chained up Jun and me, you were the last person we expected to see... and you saved us.”

She couldn’t forget the shock of seeing Shuten at the gates, attacking the soldiers for them, for their safety. Not for Arago, for them. “After that, I could tell things were difficult, but you really took Kaosu’s words to heart. You were figuring things out for yourself and doing what was right.” She finally shrugged and added, “And you’re gorgeous to boot, so. Added bonus.”

All suaveness forgotten, he sputtered in a laugh. "Gorgeous now? I don't know that I have any right to the word when you're standing next to me." His laugh was real, deep, and came from his belly. It was less than dignified. Not the kind of laughter that someone who has to lead by example should be putting out. But he really couldn't help it. "Don't let Rajura hear you say such things. It may make him feel a little put out. He's quite comfortable being the 'pretty' one."

Nasutei leveled her gaze at Shuten. “Don’t tell me you’ve never looked at yourself in the mirror, Shuten-doji. That’s a ridiculous notion.”

As they approached the school, hand-in-hand, things started to feel like they were during the war. The two of them would stay up late and strategize while Jun slept with Byakuen in another room. Sometimes they’d burn the candle at both ends, hashing and rehashing every possible angle before deciding on a course of action.

Finally, they reached the collapsed fence of the school. “Rajura will just have to come to terms with some competition, then,” she said succinctly.

He shrugged. "I'm aware that my face is not repulsive. But I never put much value in the way I looked. All self-care was more for physical practicality and not vanity. But I'm very pleased to hear that, despite my lack of preening, I have been able to keep your eye." He did the gentlemanly thing and helped her over the shambles of the fence. Now here, though, he wanted to be alert for any danger.

Holding his hand to step over the fencing gingerly, Nasutei smiled at him. “So, what you’re saying is that your rugged handsomeness is all-natural and needs no maintenance?”

From what they could tell on this sunny day (and with the distracting company), the school grounds seemed empty. The oily pool was still there, odds and ends of debris having blown into it at some point. Nothing seemed to be watching them from the windows, either.

Touma mentioned a track, which could be useful for exercise.

Walking up to the main double door, she turned to Shuten. “You’ve never seen *Risky Business*, have you?”

"I'm a warrior?" He asked, a bit confused. "Risk is kind of my business."

Nasutei winked at him and took off her shoes so that only her socks remained. She pushed open the door and slid on her feet, facing away from the interior before spinning around, hand drawn like a gun… looked all clear to her. “If Shuu were here, he’d be rolling on the floor,” she said, snatching up her shoes. She held the door open for him. “After you?”

"Is that... a dance move?" He asked, confused.

“It’s the start of a dance. Very iconic. I only know the dances one is *supposed* to know for stuffy, upper-crust parties.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. “Those parties would have been so much better had you been around, Shuten.”

They’d stumbled upon a locker room of sorts just before the hallways and classrooms. This is probably where students changed before using the pool or running about in the field on the other side. Some of the lockers were open, and their contents lay in piles at their base. Shoes, papers, hair ties, pencils...

Nasutei bent down to pick up one of the loose papers to examine it. “Hmm... Algebra.”

"So, that we might ignore the fops?" Shuten asked. Stepping over a pile of debris. "Anything useful?"

Nasutei hummed, turning the paper over before setting it back in the locker. “This place looks modern and looted. This is definitely a modern school, for what it’s worth.”

Time to explore the hallways. The building was fairly well-lit thanks to the sunlight outside, streaming in through the windows. “Shuten, what was your education like, if you don’t mind me asking?”

"I was born into the warrior caste. My education included swordsmanship, martial arts, horsemanship, as well as math, history, and literature. I took to the matters of my education relating to war and conquest easily enough though now that I look back on it, poetry was always a welcome change of pace. Just not one I was afforded as much time with. Rajura was of a more affluent leaning, and his upbringing would have afforded him more time for such things."

“You like poetry?” Her eyes lit up. “If I had known back then, I’d have given you several books. Obviously, we didn’t have much time anyway, but...” They could always make an excuse to go back to the mansion, or...

Nasutei snapped her fingers. “Modern schools usually contain libraries. We might find something to interest you there!” Granted, she had no idea *where* the library was. 

She was awfully distracted and gleefully so. She had many dreams of a future with Shuten in it from the time he’d switched sides and resided in the mansion with Jun and herself. His trepidation surrounding technology was endearing, as was his vigilance to protect them. Nasutei saw the burgeoning good man beneath the hundreds of years of service to Arago.

They were walking down a long hallway, classrooms on either side. She had turned to tell him something when suddenly, Nasutei bumped into a figure coming out of one of the classrooms. She was glad to have hesitated because it was only a trio of dokkaebi, one of whom was wearing a boy’s school uniform. He swam in it. “O-oh! Umm... sorry about that.”

The dokkaebi shrugged, their hero-embroidered bags filled with scavenged loot. They spoke among themselves and left the school the same way Shuten and Nasutei had entered. “Well,” she said, “now that my heart rate is through the roof...”

Shuten had tensed when she'd been startled. Terror having reigned in his mind and heart for a split second only for it having been a dokkaebi. Much calmer, he replied. "It seems like we weren't the only ones with the idea to scavenge here."

“I’m wondering if there’s anything of value to us that might have been left behind. What we value might be different... They’ve probably been scavenging these buildings for a long time.” Classroom after empty classroom greeted then, Nasutei wandering in to inspect the desks. Who knew what might have been left behind?

Sitting at the teacher’s desk (the dokkaebi left the chair behind), she started rifling through what might have been left. “Ooh, this is an expensive pen...” Into the bag it went! “Looks like there’s a planner... 2004. They were planning a big world history test.”

"I hope it was only the building brought here and not any of the children." He mused, running a hand along the desks as he walked down the aisles, looking to see if he could spot anything interesting or useful. 

“I hope so too...” she murmured, replacing the planner in the desk. “I’m also glad Jun isn’t with us.” Nasutei stood and brushed herself off. “Seems like there’s still some school supplies we could pilfer, but I’m not sure how useful that would be.” She absently opened a desk and found a chemistry textbook. Lifting it and thumbing through the pages, she turned to the Masho. “Do you think Naaza could use something like this?”

"What is it?" He asked, peering at the pictures.

Nasutei took the opportunity to stand close to Shuten, not only to show him the textbook. “It’s a modern chemistry book. Teachers would give lessons using this material. It details chemical properties, experiments, things like that. It might be useful? It couldn’t hurt.” Unless Naaza ended up making bombs, but... he was probably doing that anyway.

"Then, yes, I think perhaps this would be a lovely gift!" He smiled.

“The only other places I can think of that might be useful would be the gymnasium and the library... Any preferences?”

She looked up at Shuten, marveling at how bright his green eyes were.

"You've piqued my interest with the library if I’m being honest. There could be valuable information there... and maybe some works of fiction to keep the Lady Kayura entertained."

Placing the book in one of the shopping bags, Nasutei wound her arm around Shuten’s, as if they were on a date in the park. She was thankful he didn’t mind her aggressiveness. “Sounds like we’ve got a mission. I don’t know where the library might be, but I’m sure we’ll find some signage along the way.”

Feeling her arms wrap around him, he sighed happily. This was nice. He'd never felt this way before. Sure, in his own time as a soldier, he'd followed his leaders to red-light districts where he'd drank at their behest and taken demure ladies to bed to prove he was every bit of a man that they could rely on. But he had never loved any of the delicate playthings his masters had picked out for him. He realized he had been treated like a beloved stud hound by those men. But now that he could think for himself, he was sure... He loved Nasutei.

The library was easy enough to find, the signage leading them through the school halls at a leisurely pace. Time, to Nasutei, didn't matter. There weren't clocks to consult, deadlines to fret over, papers to write, bills to pay, or emails to send. Here, she could take all the time in the world, merely enjoying meandering empty halls with the man she'd so desperately wished back to life.

He was here, alive, warm, happy. And she was *thrilled*.

They found the library disheveled but not a complete disaster. Some books still sat on the shelves like they were supposed to while others fell in heaps dotting the space. Several tables and chairs were interspersed between bookshelves, ostensibly for students to do homework or research.

"Shuten, you had said you wanted to find a book for Kayura... what does she like to read?"

"I don't really know." He admitted sadly. "I only really met her properly a few days ago. But she seemed excited by Touma's adventure stories for his..." remember the words... "Game Boy? I was wondering if we might find her some adventure stories here."

She didn’t want to let him go. “Hmm... well, I’m sure we can find some kind of adventure stories for her.” 

Nasutei took her time, lingering close to Shuten as she stepped over the piles of books left behind by scavenging dokkaebi. History, geology, and mathematics were mixed in with titles that reminded Nasutei of boring required reading.

She plucked a few books from the shelves to rifle through.

“Oh! *The Tale of Genji*! Maybe this would interest Kayura if she hasn’t read it already.”

Shuten smiled widely. "I don't know if she has. Even if so, she'd very likely appreciate something to occupy her mind with other than fretting. She is trying so hard for a person so young. It is horribly unfair that she is the empress at her age but also the only reasonable answer."

Nasutei furrowed her brow, tossing the book in with the chemistry textbook for Naaza. “Is she the empress because of her clan? I’m glad Rajura is there to act as a regent, I assume, but still.” It seemed like so much to place on such small shoulders. “She’s told me many times how glad she is to have you back, and how sorry she was to not know about the demon possessing you. I told her it wasn’t her fault, but Kayura just doesn’t listen sometimes.”

"I believe it's a combination of things that has led to her being empress. Her bloodline is a part of it, yes, but I imagine some of it is that she is, genuinely, pure of heart. Arago did not control her in the same way he controlled us. He imposed his will on her so completely that she did not have a proper personality of her own nor the ability to choose any of her actions for herself. It is why we reference that time as her being 'asleep.' 

“In contrast, we Masho were not controlled in the same sense. Arago manipulated our feelings and perceptions, but he needed us to be sharp tacticians and to operate without his direct supervision. Kayura was a working dog kept on a lead. We were like vermin hunting dogs - meant to do our master's bidding independently of our master. We had to be able to make choices for ourselves. 

“Hence, why I cannot simply blame Arago for the things I did in his service and cast off any responsibility I have. The cruel things I did to you and Jun were my choice to do. Arago's fault lies in his manipulating my perceptions to foster me loving him over all others and influencing my emotions to be in a place of anger or wrath a large amount of the time. Those feelings influenced my choices, but it was still myself who chose the forms my actions took. In this way, our hearts are tinged in ways Kayura's are not. We are not beyond redemption, but we will never inspire faith in the hearts of more peaceful denizens of the Youjakai in the way that Lady Kayura does." He explained, picking some of the books back up and putting them on the shelves.

Nasutei picked up an unused spiral notebook from one of the shelves. “For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you for taking responsibility and working to make amends, Shuten. That’s a courageous thing to do.”

Absently, she picked up another book: On Love and Barley: Haiku of Bansho. “Poetry can take so many forms. Is this something you’d be interested in, Shuten?”

"That looks interesting. Yes, I wouldn't mind giving it a read." He smiled.

The two spent the next hour or so leisurely combing through the library, finding nothing in particular of note. For the most part, the school had been picked clean. On the way back to the apartment, they were in no hurry. Enjoying each other’s company seemed to be the order of the day.

~~~

With everyone having going their own way, Seiji sighed and rubbed at his temples. He had a feeling it would be easy to develop a headache today, what with the explosive – and loud – start to the day. “I should have realized Rajura-san was up to no good when he asked me to wake him up early,” he sighed.

Anubisu looked over and wondered a bit at the reaction, but said, "Rajura has a vindictive streak, but, ultimately, this was rather harmless. He's come to like Shuu."

“Yes, there was a distinct lack of stabbing involved by any party.” Seiji let his hands drop. “I really rather not start the morning with Shuu screaming like he’s being murdered. I’m pleased they have found an accord. I’m just also mourning losing the peace and quiet I’m accustomed to greeting the sun with. Shuu will retaliate after this, and then Rajura-san will respond in kind, I assume.”

"Perhaps," Anubisu replied. "If you want, I can say something to Rajura."

Seiji laughed softly. “No, it’s fine. There’s always a certain amount of chaos when living with Shuu. I’ll get used to it again, and this way, at least, he won’t get bored and turn those unspent energies elsewhere.”

He was glad Seiji was in a decent mood. "Better they focus their energies on each other, then?" Anubisu laughed a little with him. He looked down, then, suddenly remembering what he wanted to say. "Seiji, I, um..." This was hard, "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you yesterday. You were concerned, and I'm not used -" he cut that exposing thought off. "I shouldn't have dismissed you."

Seiji blinked in surprise before nodding, his heart aching some at the partial sentence. He fixed Anubisu’s true name in his mind, determined to try and deploy it as naturally as he could. “Yesterday was filled with chaos at the end, and Naaza’s sudden actions seemed to take everyone by surprise. Please, do not feel burdened by how things transpired, Kujuurou. I did not take them personally. I’m pleased things seem to have worked out in the end.”

It felt good to hear his name, and it made him smile. And have this work out, but now he didn't know what to say. "Well, shall we go to the market then?"

“Yes, that sounds excellent,” Seiji replied. His heart rate sped up when a sincere smile appeared on An- Kujuurou’s face. Still nursing a helpless crush, it seemed. Well, at least he could bring the man some happiness in his day-to-day life. Aborting his instinctive bow, Seiji left the apartment with Kujuurou behind him.

Following Seiji down, the noisy steps of the boots Seiji wore caught Anubisu's attention. It seemed so odd to him that the long, muscular body ended in something so heavy. As they reached the bottom, he asked, "Do you want to visit your statue first or look around for a sheath? As early as it is, we may not find many of the shops open yet."

“The statue first, I think, given the time.” Seiji flashed Anubisu- Kujuurou - a somewhat sheepish look. “I know that won’t be the most thrilling thing for you since you couldn’t see Thesan before. Is there anything you would like to do this morning?”

"I had nothing specific in mind. I can wait for you," he answered. "I would prefer not to be half-blinded again as you finish, however," a smirk followed, trying for a bit of humor.

Seiji laughed, “I will remember that and convey your request to her.”

As the pair approached the marketplace, Seiji noticed a commotion heard echoing up the staircase. “That doesn’t sound good,” Seiji muttered. “We should see what’s happening!” He took off running towards the commotion, Anubisu following.

Once reaching the bottom, they could see six dokkaebi arguing loudly amongst each other in sharp, accusatory Korean. Fingers were being pointed and even shoves coming out between them.

"Leave it, for now," Anubisu said, putting one hand on his arm. "If it gets worse, we can do something, but let them sort it out for now."

Seiji nodded uneasily. “We can’t exactly help with an argument in a language neither of us speaks.”  
They started moving around the arguing group and headed towards the corner where Thesan’s statue stood. Following Seiji, Anubisu kept an eye out for others who could make this worse. Several more dokkaebi mixed in the crowd, and some were protecting stands and wares. 

One of the onlookers, having seen both Seiji and Anubisu, turns to face them. "Ah, buying? Sorry, sorry. Big problem. What you looking for?"

Seiji glanced at Anubisu and shrugged slightly. “A sheath for a blade. What’s this Big Problem?”

The dokkaebi looked back at the arguing group and shook his head. "Thief! Thief came by, took things. Think other dokkaebi did it. No one saw, no one confess."

“I remember the notice on the job board about this thief. Do you have any leads? What sorts of things does the thief take?”

"Lots of things. Food, some boxes of stuff from buildings, money! Lots of things. We lock market at night, they broke lock, got in. Made mess."

“That sounds terrible.” Seiji frowned and looked at Anubisu again. “I would like to help if possible, but need to confer with my friend first. Please, pardon me for a few moments.” Bowing politely, Seiji stepped back so he could speak quietly to Anubisu. “I know you may prefer not to get involved, but if we can figure this out, or at least learn something about this thief, there is compensation at the end. Would you mind terribly indulging me and look into it with me?“

"This is one of the tasks on the job board," He agreed. "We can see, but if this thief is willing to come repeatedly, I doubt we'll find much." Anubisu looked around at the edges of the market, what he could see, a knot of apprehension in his gut. "I want to take a look at the potential entrances and exits, but I don't want to be separated with tensions high. We can do that after. Is that okay with you?"

“Of course. We probably should have done that early on anyway. Perhaps looking into this will lead the dokkaebi to tell us about things not as easily apparent to the naked eye.” Pleased to be in accord with Anubisu, Seiji stepped back up to the Dokkaebi he’d been speaking with and bowed again. “We would like to help if we may. Would it be possible for us to see the stalls the thief broke into and to speak with the stalls’ owners?”

The dokkaebi pointed to the arguing group of six, then walked over to them and pulled one from the group. The two argued briefly in Korean before returning to Seiji and Anubisu.

"This one, stolen from most."

The second dokkaebi nodded. "Yes, stole my money, my weapons, stole wine too! Stole most things."

"Would you show us your stall and where the items sat before they were taken?" Anubisu asked the first, then to the second. "Could you point out the other stalls that were stolen from?"

Both dokkaebi nodded and brought the two humans to the main stall that was pilfered - the stall itself was overturned and ransacked. A sack, presumably holding money, was empty and tossed onto the wreckage of the stall. The stalls in the immediate area - one on either side, plus a few on the opposite side of the aisle, were also affected. The robbery seemed to have taken place a good deal of distance away from the main entrance.

“Well, the thief isn’t concerned with subtlety,” Seiji muttered. 

Anubisu started asking questions about what was stolen, the surroundings, and very specific questions on where objects were placed. He looked at the stalls for damage and how that damage looked. There were questions about delivery patterns, who had access to the stalls, and the relations to other stall owners.

Seiji marveled at the sudden barrage of questions Anubisu had for the Dokkaebi. He circled through the area looking intently from side to side, peering around the area, and studying the wreckage with a keen eye. He moved and acted with distinct knowledge and experience, and Seiji didn’t think his own father could have done any better.

“Would you show me the lock they broke?” Anubisu asked. The dokkaebi showed them a door and picked up the pieces of a massive, old lock. Right away, he got the distinct, if unnerving, impression that this lock wasn't broken by blunt force. It was pulled apart. Looking up to Seiji, "Whatever did this is strong, it tore the lock apart." He looked back to the stalls. "It should have left tracks..." The problem right now was too many people had walked this path to see anything unusual. "When were the past robberies? What days?"

The dokkaebi looked at each other and attempted to remember. "Before you came. Before that."

"Can you identify any specific event that the robberies occurred around? Why didn't you hire any security?"

"We thought one of us did it, didn't think it would happen again. And, no specific event around robbery. Just every day.”

"I thought this happened several times now, is it just once before?"

“Where are the other attacks like this?” Asked Seiji as he watched Anubisu poking around at the door and other areas. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for.

“Just these two, although trash was rifled through, thought it was keukegen.”

“Did the other attack include this much destruction?” Seiji asked. The dokkaebi shook their head. “Is there any way to narrow down when this occurred? Were any noises heard in this area, or did someone you know pass by the area before the destruction was discovered? Have any of the stolen items reappeared? Being resold or used by someone?”

The closest they could give in terms of timeframe was "a few sleeps before you showed up." One dokkaebi said he thought he heard a woman whispering, but that could've been his imagination. And none of the items have reappeared, as far as they know.

Anubisu, in his thorough casing of the place, saw a vent in the ceiling, which looks like it wasn't replaced quite right. It would have been simple to miss. Anubisu pointed up to a vent that didn't look quite right. "Where does that lead to? And does anyone do any maintenance on it?"

“Argument broke out before anyone had a chance to take inventory.” The dokkaebi said, then looked to Anubisu, “Not something we know.”

"Is there a ladder that can reach that?"

Seiji nodded, and continued asking, “Are there other boarded-up entrances? This was part of the subway system, right? There should be a few other ways out.” He looked up to the vent, seeking out a magical signature, but found nothing.

The dokkaebi nodded, “Another hallway on the other side of the platform but full of debris, same as the tunnel itself. We have a ladder.” He waved for some of the others to get the ladder.

When they put up the ladder, Anubisu went up, but realized the vent was far too small for his frame… but Seiji… He came back down. “The vent’s too small for me, but if you want to try…”

“You may recall we’ve had a previous interaction involving subways and vents,” Seiji said wryly. “Should I see if there’s anything up there? What should I look for?”

Anubisu was apprehensive, not knowing what they would find. "Don't go too far. Mostly look for dust and spider webs being missing or disturbed. If it's filthy in there, we know nothing's been through in a while."

Nodding, Seiji shifted his mace to hang more behind him and climbed up the ladder. He took down the vent cover and passed it to Anubisu, then peered inside. It was dark, but his faint white glow lit the vent enough. Seiji found the vent cleaner than he was expecting, though not spotless. It was apparent something had been through here, and the act of its movement through the vent had cleaned it somewhat. He also found one of the missing items - a small, gold pocket watch.

“Anubisu,” Seiji called down. “Catch.” After a brief pause so Anubisu could be ready, Seiji dropped the watch down. “I don’t see any traps or wires, so I’m going to go in a bit.”

"Can you see paw or claw marks, fingerprints, or anything that would give us a sign of what our thief is?" Anubisu asked. If they could get anything without him going in too far, that would be ideal.

Not far in, Seiji saw there was a definite trail through the dust. And fingermarks… there were fingermarks slightly smaller than his own on the walls. 

Seiji frowned and dropped into a crouch on the ladder. “Someone’s definitely been through here,” he called down. “There are fingerprints, oval-shaped, and slightly smaller than my fingers. I’m going to see if I see where this leads. I won’t go far, though.”

Seiji disappeared into the vent, pausing just long enough to push down on the interior with his hand to see if he can confirm it’ll hold his weight. He followed the trail around a left, then a right before seeing a stream of daylight. He looked through the grate, recognizing some of the buildings near the entrance to the marketplace. He’d at least be able to find the grate on the street later.

Returning slowly, Seiji got back to the entrance. “Can you pass me the vent cover?” Seiji called down. “I can try to reattach it.”

When Seiji came back, Anubisu let out a pent-up breath. He reached up with the cover, passing it, and watched as Seiji put it back. He smirked a bit at the dust and dirt on Seiji's regularly clean clothes and wondered if the work he described in Texas covered him in the same way.

The vent cover was incredibly awkward to wrangle, and it didn’t want to lock back into place. Seiji had to bang on the far side to get it to stay – only in doing so, he used a little too much power and lost his balance. He jerked and yelped, trying to grab onto the ladder, but his hands slipped thanks to the build-up of dust, grime, and sweat, and he fell off the side of the ladder.

Heart skipping a beat, Anubisu reached up and caught Seiji, slowing his fall enough that he didn’t hurt himself. As they both ended up on the ground, Anubisu asked, “Are you okay?”

Seiji’s heart felt ready to erupt from his chest. Adrenalin caused by the fall sang in his veins, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of Anubisu’s arms around him and the muscular body beneath him. “Yes, I’m fine. Not hurt,” he added, clarifying the statement for the Dokkaebi. “Thank you. That- would have been unpleasant.” Seiji both wanted and didn’t want to get up, but he didn’t have any choice while Anubisu continued to hold him.

"Are you sure?" Anubisu asked, looking over Seiji, touching his arms and legs to verify no bones were broken or joints twisted.

“Yeah, I- I think so.”

He backed off, "Alright." Anubisu got up, offering a hand to Seiji. "Maybe we should take a look at your statue. I think we've done all we can here for now. I'd like to talk to Rajura a bit before deciding our next step here.

Seiji accepted Anubisu’s hand and just knew he’d be dreaming about those hands tonight. “The vent came out on the street,” he said. “There was a cleanish path leading straight to it.”

"We'll check it out when we go back."

Seiji nodded. He turned to the Dokkaebi. “We will continue to search for this thief. Please let us know of any further incidents. The vent above was used, so you could try keeping a discreet watch over where it comes out on the street overnight.”

The dokkaebi nodded. One of them said, "Couldn't be dokkaebi. Can't reach the vent..." They started planning among themselves in Korean, several starting to help clean up the debris from the break-in.

"Let them clean up," Anubisu suggested quietly in Seiji's ear. "If we give them a bit of time, we should be able to find the sheath, as you wanted."

Anubisu’s voice in his ear made the hair on the back of Seiji’s neck stand on end. Oh, he was in trouble. He forced himself to nod. “We’ll check in with you soon,” he said to the Dokkaebi, bowing politely. Then, he turned away and headed for Thesan. “Before, when I first met Thesan,” Seiji asked Anubisu once they were some distance away, “you said you couldn’t see or hear her. Could you see or hear me as I spoke with her?”

"You, I could see and hear," Anubisu replied. "It looked like you were talking to a stone statue until you glowed and half-blinded me." He thought for a moment on that. "But, I have to say that of all the other times you've glowed, it hasn't hurt. It's... almost..." comforting was the first word he wanted, but settled on, "empowering. Your armor gained strength in the darkness, maybe mine did in the light. I don't know."

“Ah. Good to know I’m making a thorough fool of myself when I come here,” Seiji said, sighing. So much for whining to her about the sudden realization he was pining. “I’m glad Thesan’s light doesn’t hurt you,” that was very true. “We’ll have to see how Yami reacts to it. I- I do like the idea of our armors strengthening each other.”

Either she knew she was being spoken about, or she could sense the emotions through their shared link, but whatever the case, Thesan appeared without any pomp and circumstance, sitting on the base of her statue. She simply smiled.

"We'll have to see. I can't help but both fear getting the armor and wanting it so bad I can taste it." Anubisu replied. "If we're to go through a trial to get it, like for Suiko, it's going to hurt, and that's something I don't want. I've thought about going down there alone, facing everything myself. But, I don't think I'd be able to make it, and if I die, no one gets home. I can't do that."

Seiji made brief eye contact with Thesan before turning to Anubisu. “I will happily stay in this world for all time if that’s what it would take to make sure you aren’t throwing your life away.” Feeling daring with a literal goddess supporting him nearby, Seiji laid a hand on Anubisu’s arm. “We’ve always been at our strongest working with others, even when it was myself and the Troopers against you and the Masho. Let me- let us help you. Pain is more bearable when shared, and you are worth facing pain for.”

Anubisu literally backed away, away from the touch that burned. He'd never been worth that to anyone, and it was too much, "Maybe you ought to talk to your statue," he answered breathlessly.

Seiji hesitated, then nodded. He desperately wanted to reach out again but didn’t dare, not when Kujuurou had made it clear the contact was unwelcome. “I will. If you’d rather not watch one side of a conversation, perhaps you could see if you can find a vendor who could make or has a proper sheath for the dagger? I’m not- You can absolutely stay. Um. But if you wanted to explore, that would be fine. I won’t be long.”

“Seiji, would you like him to see me as well, or should we continue to make him wonder if you're seeing things?” Thesan asked, mirth showing on her face.

Anubisu looked around, "I'll wait," he replied. "You didn't seem able to pay attention the last time. It's no trouble."

Seiji’s head snapped over. “That would make things much simpler,” he said to her, and it apparent Kujuurou couldn’t hear what she said.

“Seiji, you're troubled. Are you all alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I just didn’t want to come to the market and not greet you. That isn’t polite,” he replied.

“You're so kind, Seiji. Since you're here, I wanted to speak with you about the tunnels.” The goddess shifted her weight on the statue, a very human gesture. “I'd rather not allow the creature to escape. I've decided to erect a barrier at the entrance and not allow the creature to pass me and escape onto the streets. What do you think of this plan?”

“That would relieve one of our great concerns,” Seiji said. “Will you need our help in any way?”

“It's unlikely, but one can never say for sure. I'm a goddess of light and dawn, not of predictions. But I give you my solemn word to hold the line as much as possible.”

“What will the parameters of the barrier be? Will it keep only the creature back or all beings?”

“All beings hostile to you and your companions. You will be able to pass through without problems. After all, I'm the one creating the barrier.”

“We’ve been told the creature can take control of others merely by touching them. Would they also be trapped by the barrier?”

“Yes, if they are tainted by the creature, I will not allow them to pass. It seems dangerous to let them go.”

“Is the only place it could reach the surface the subway entrance Ibaraki blocked?”

“I've been keeping an eye on things as best I can, and from what I can tell, that entrance was the one way out. I think it's burying itself further underground, away from the sun.”

Seiji bit his lip. “The beings the creature takes control of... Can you tell me anything about them? Do you know if it’s possible to free them?”

Thesan was quiet for a moment. “I am not sure, but I'm hopeful we can purify them.” The goddess glanced over at Anubisu, brows furrowed. “I can tell it stole something from him. It doesn't understand what it stole, I think.”

Looking around, Anubisu watched for anything that could threaten them. Then, he looked back at Seiji, with something catching his peripheral vision. He startled when a new person, one he never saw arrive, sitting at the base of the statue.

“Anubisu,” Seiji called out softly. “Thesan says she can sense that the creature underground stole something from you, but she doesn’t think it understands what it has.”

He looked over at Seiji, "This is what you've been talking to?"

“You can see her sitting at the statue?” Seiji asked. Anubisu nodded, and Seiji felt himself relaxing slightly. “Yes, this is her.”

He looked around – he was supposed to be protecting, not getting caught up in this delusion.

Seiji suppressed a sigh when Anubisu resumed his watch instead of acknowledging Thesan further. He turned back to his goddess. “When will you erect the barrier? And will you maintain it should we fail?”

“I'll produce the barrier when you decide you're going down there. And Seiji? You and the group will not fail. I have complete faith in you.”

"Fail?" Anubisu repeated, slightly panicked. "That thing is not filling your head that we're going to lose, is it?"

“What? No.” Seiji looked back at Anubisu, confused. “Thesan says she’s going to raise a protective barrier to help keep the creature in. I’m inquiring after the particulars. If anything,” Seiji’s lips quirked, “she says she has complete faith in us. She believes we will succeed. She merely wishes to ensure it doesn’t try to escape into the city.”

Anubisu shook his head no. "We can't rely on..." What did he say about what this was, if it was a delusion, it was a shared one. "Why in all the hells would a goddess of light want to help a demon of darkness get back his power?"

“Demon?” Thesan asked, looking at Seiji. “He thinks he is a demon? ...What a shame. He is no demon, and the thing stolen from him isn’t evil. The creature that took it misunderstands it. I wonder if that brings him pain…”

“Anubisu.” Seiji waited until he has the other man’s full attention. “She said this: ‘Demon? He thinks he is a demon? What a shame. He is no demon, and the thing stolen from him isn’t evil. The creature that stole it misunderstands it. I wonder if that brings him pain.’” Seiji turned his gaze back to the goddess, feeling like he was watching a tennis match. 

“Thesan, in the past, my original armor’s place of strength lay in a place of great darkness. Anubisu told me earlier that while he found your light blinding the day we first met here, it was, overall, empowering. Do you have any wisdom to share on this? We’ve been wondering if our armors would strengthen each others’ now that we are fighting together.”

"Stop this," he cried. "Stop making this up. I know what the creatures of light think – I've known all my life."

“Did I blind him? I apologize. Perhaps I overdid it.” She looked sheepish for a moment. “I do not know everything there is to know, Seiji, but I can speculate. You were afraid of darkness, correct? Perhaps he was afraid of light, and both of those fears caused discomfort. Darkness is not evil, nor is light goodness.” She propped her chin on her hand, resting an elbow on her knee. Thesan looked utterly human, a middle-aged Mediterranean human. “Like sunrise and sunset, their beauty is greatest when side-by-side. I speculate the same could be said of their strengths.”

“Do you think of me as a creature of light?” Seiji asked Anubisu. His voice was neither harsh nor demanding.

"How could you not be?"

“Do I lie about things?”

"What?" Anubisu was confused. "No, I've not known you to lie."

“Then why would I lie now?” Seiji gave Anubisu a level look. “I know full well you have committed evil deeds in the past. I was the victim of some of them. I know there must be other things you consider worse acts. I know you from your behavior when we were at war with Arago. I know you from how you treat me now. I know you from how you treasure Kayura-sama and Tarea. I see your deeds now and what comes of them. 

“What I see in you is a man working to be on the side of good. Not a perfect man. Not a man free of the sins of mankind, nor one pretending an unhappy past doesn’t exist. But one who keeps trying despite all that. Seiji knew he was glowing brighter than before but couldn’t stop it. In fact, he didn’t even try. Mere words weren’t going to change how Kujuurou thought of himself, but he would keep repeating them until his voice gave out if there were even the slightest chance it would help.

“You are not evil, Sasaki Kujuurou.”

"I still want that armor back,” he insisted, almost not believing what Seiji was saying. “The Yami armor is what's left after you take everything good away. And I want that back. The darkness has a purpose, it isn't evil, but it's not anything that can stand in the light."

“Darkness is the opposite of light, not the ultimate form of evil. My power is rooted in darkness, and you say I am good. The healing magic Naaza and I perform is a form of necromancy. A ninja stalking through the shadows can end or prevent a war by stealing information or slaying someone who is truly evil. Darkness cannot stand in the light because it stands beside the light. We are two halves of a greater whole, not eternal paragons of good and evil.”

Seiji pressed his lips together. “When we battled the black Inferno armor, we used the virtues of humanity to cast it out of our world. Perhaps both it and the white armor were even destroyed. We left Africa believing our armors were also destroyed. But they weren’t, merely their physical forms. Touma could still fly. Ryo climbed down into Mount Fuji more than once. We could all perform feats of strength and agility far beyond human capabilities. The new armors are merely new expressions of that power. And of us all, only Touma didn’t explicitly choose to take up the armor. And he didn’t because he didn’t have time to decide!”

"No, the darkness is a haven for those who are lost and hurt. It's the chill that heals when the sun burns. It's where people go to heal. And if we still retain the power of the armor, it's essence, then I represent everything that's lost, damaged, and broken! How can you possibly want me around?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He was terrified of Seiji's answer, because how could it be anything more than a necessity? 

And what was even worse than that was Seiji was starting to feel like a friend. But now, revealing these insecurities and thoughts... Like the others before him, it would be too much. He would turn away, that much Anubisu believed.

“Kujuurou, you just said it yourself what darkness does. It finds the lost, damaged, and broken and offers safety, rest, and healing. Darkness touches those who were hurt by the light and gives them a place to be. Light without darkness would burn everything. Darkness without light would freeze it.“

Seiji stood quiet for a moment, thinking. Then, in a softer voice, he spoke. “I almost cast the armor aside entirely after I was kidnapped in America. My mind was so badly wounded that I was afraid of it. I flinched away from it, so much so that when I was badly injured by a motorcycle - a vehicle like a car but smaller and balanced on two wheels - the armor didn’t appear to save me. It was only after I had visions, hallucinations, or whatever else they were of my friends dragging me out of one fight after another that I was able to embrace the armor again. They didn’t show me visions of bright pastoral fields or shimmering, mystical light. It took monsters and bloody fights, and seeing them sacrifice themselves to give me the strength to live and take up my armor again.

“Darkness led me back to myself, and I have never struggled to know myself since then. I cannot and will not turn my back on the very power that made it possible for me to be here right now.”

Looking between the figure and Seiji, the panic Anubisu felt faded. Seiji said what he had felt for a long time. Wondering what the other Troopers thought invaded his mind. But, it wasn't overwhelming. It no longer felt like it was just him against everyone. He could have help. "Your friends aren't going to believe all this. They still equate the dark with evil. It's not easy when they start turning away."

The light in Kujuurou’s eyes faded some and Seiji dared to reach out to rest his hand on Kujuurou’s shoulder, offering what comfort he could. He longed to do more, to embrace him like he had Suzunagi, but Kujuurou hadn’t given him any sign he’d accept something so intimate. “I think they understand some of it. And whatever they don’t get, we can make them understand by showing them.”

He leaned into the hand touching him, voluntarily touching him, and wrapped his own hand around Seiji's wrist. He nodded, glancing back over to the other figure watching them. "I should let you finish talking. I didn't mean to distract you."

“It’s nothing urgent,” Seiji insisted. He flashed a quick look of apology over his shoulder at Thesan, then stepped a little closer and rested his other hand on Anubisu’s other shoulder. “I would rather speak with you right now.”

"Me?" He glanced again at the women, but she just watched, gently smiling. "What do you want of me?"

“Nothing I have not mentioned before. What do you need?”

Need? His mind ran through the basics of survival, food, shelter, security. Right now, he had those. But, that's not what he believed Seiji was asking. What did he want? His armor. But, that wasn't available here and now.

What he wanted so rarely mattered that his mind was blank. He can only answer honestly, "I don't know." A spark struck through him, ”Don't leave." He begged, "don't just go."

Confusion and need danced across Kujuurou’s face as he begged in a way Seiji had never heard someone do so before. And so, he took a risk, a considerable risk that would probably backfire in the worst way possible, but he couldn’t let Kujuurou feel so alone. He closed the distance between them and hugged him. “I won’t.”

He gasped. Could he hold back? Was it right? Tentatively, he rested his hands on Seiji's side, and when no rebuke came, he held tighter. He could see the smiling face of the woman over Seiji's shoulder, and he didn't want to. He turned his face into Seiji's neck, feeling the warmth and the rapid pulse.

Seiji tightened his own arms at the tentatively returned embrace. He stayed alert for the eventual slacking of Kujuurou’s arms, not wanting to stress him by extending the gesture too long. It was so strange feeling Kujuurou’s face in his neck. Even up to this morning, Kujuurou had always loomed so large in his mind, but suddenly he seemed almost... small. 

As nice as it was, Anubisu wasn't going to allow himself to abuse the gesture by dragging it out. As he started to back away, Seiji's arms relaxed, to his relief. He felt somewhat awkward and needed time to regain his composure and get back on task. "You should... You should talk to your goddess, and we can finish up with what we need here." He forced himself to look Seiji in the eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly.

“Of course.” Seiji nodded his head, smiling gently as he met Kujuurou’s gaze. He turned away and stepped towards Thesan. Somehow, he managed not to sag in relief. It was a step: a small one, but a step forward towards... something. “Thesan, my apologies,” he murmured as he returned to the goddess. “Are there any other insights or suggestions you wish to pass along concerning any matters?”

The goddess shook her head. “No need to apologize. You’re performing wonderfully as an emissary. You’re comforting the weary. I’m very proud of you. If I find anything else, I’ll be sure to let you know, Seiji.”

“Thank you. We’ll take our leave, then.” He gave her a deep bow before turning back to Kujuurou. “Shall we go see if we can find a sheath?” he said.

Nodding, he agreed. "That would be fine. It's an odd blade, so we may not find something right away. But, I can always modify it to match." Anubisu offered.

“Or perhaps the necessary raw materials will be available to construct one.” Seiji smiled and settled in to walk comfortably beside (and a little closer to than before) Kujuurou. “I imagine you have more experience with such matters, so by all means, guide our steps.”

"I've not done much leatherworking. I can repair and rework, but I don't have the tools here." Looking around, he didn't see anything useful yet. "I've never given any of my personal knives to anyone, and I didn't even think about you not having a sheath for it. I apologize for that."

“It’s an understandable oversight,” Seiji said simply. “It still means much to me that you gifted it to me, and I hope we can find something suitable so I can take proper care of it.”

"You know how to take care of blades, that I don't doubt. But, a blade should not bite its owner. You need a sheath." An idea struck, "The blades are weighted right, and I can teach you to throw it. I know throwing away your weapons isn't a great strategy, but sometimes it can be useful."

“That could be useful,” Seiji agreed. “At least we learned something about the thief,” Seiji said with some disappointment after their search yielded no results. “Unless there were any errands you wish to run, we may as well head back to the apartment.”

Anubisu looked back over the market, thinking. "I doubt the thief will be back in the next couple of nights. They have enough food, money, and alcohol to last a while. They'll probably hole up someplace and wait until the security dies down a bit. I just think..." and he trailed off.

“What is it?”

"I keep thinking about what was stolen, and it doesn't make much sense, unless..." He thought how to word this right. "It's either someone smart trying to hide what they really wanted or a child trying to survive."

“I hope the Dokkaebi can do a thorough inventory of all the different stalls soon to see if something else was taken. What’s more, the power and destruction we saw doesn’t seem to fit with an escape through the vent. For one, how did the thief reach the vent? And why leave that way when the entrance was open?”

"Kayura is small, yet can cause great damage." He replied absentmindedly, going up the stairs. "We don't know if the vent and door were done on the same night or if there were more than one thief. We need to know what was stolen the first time and how that happened."

“Yes, especially since the Dokkaebi sell such a wide range of items. Given their scavenging, they have an incredibly diverse array of items available,” Seiji said in agreement. “One of the items stolen last night was up in the vent, though - the pocket watch. So, we know that the vent was used last night, but not if that was its first use.” Seiji followed Kujuurou up the stairs, trying ever so hard to focus on something other than the well-muscled legs in front of him.

Once they reached the street, Seiji took a breath and looked around. “Here, let me show you where the vent came up.”

"We'll talk it over with the others later. Rajura is better at keeping track of the details." He waved Seiji to lead.

Seiji led Kujuurou around behind the entrance and pointed to a large grate set in the sidewalk. “There. That should lift up. A direct path in and out of the marketplace.”

Looking around, Anubisu saw there would be plenty of places to hide and smoothly go undetected. He couldn't see any areas where doors or windows could be opened, other than the main building. But, there were visible signs of frequent use, so that was out. Then, Anubisu looked over to Seiji to suggest heading back, when he saw it. "You have spider webs in your hair. Here..." He reached out to get what he could before Seiji could grab at it and smear it.

“Wha-“ Seiji froze when Kujuurou reached for him, then ducked down some so he could better reach.

Oh, his hair was so soft, it felt as light as it looked. Anubisu pulled out sections of cobweb, letting the fine strands fall between his fingers, "You'll need to wash it right, but that should get most of it. At least people won't be questioning what you were doing." He shook the cobwebs and a few stray strands off his fingers, the gossamer cobwebs and hair strands virtually identical.

He was blushing again, damn it! Kujuurou’s hand tugged lightly at his hair as he plucked out the cobwebs that had apparently taken up residence on him. Every time Kujuurou touched him, it was as though his nerves were immediately set to hypersensitivity. “Thank you, it would have been embarrassing to walk around like that,” Seiji said. “I’ll have to see if there’s time to shower when we get back. Ah! I don’t think you were there for the discussion. The plumbing is working in the apartment again, and we can bathe there now, as well as flush the toilets without... effort.”

"Ah, I see," Anubisu answered. They explained the plumbing system a few days ago, and it would be nice to have unlimited hot, easy to access water. But, a part of him was disappointed they wouldn't need the bathhouse. "We should have time for you to bathe, we'll be back earlier than expected."

Seiji nodded. “If the rest of the white tower is like what we’ve already encountered, I suspect we’ll still need to visit the bathhouse,” Seiji mused as they started the walk back. “It’ll be nice not to have to wait to rotate several people through two bathrooms. And the machines for cleaning clothing aren’t designed to handle silks, so we’ll need Anemone’s help to launder everything we’ve gotten from the spider sisters. Until and unless Nasutei or someone else learns whatever spell she uses.”

"You've thought this through," He looked over to Seiji, shocked at how close they were, despite the street being empty. 

“Well, I was the one who put Shuu’s clothes in the wash,” Seiji said with a small laugh. “It’s hard not to consider such things when staring at the sheer amount of fluids he was hit with.”

~~~

“Today, on National Geographic: Wild Toilet, we go in search of the mysterious Tupperware. It’s a wildly elusive creature, often found in groups, many of the young appear as flattened versions, called ‘lids’ and tend to far outnumber the adults, yet never quite seem to match up…”

Ryo went on like this for several minutes, causing Shin to barely control his giggling. Knowing they were safe in this building, it was easy to let their imaginations go a bit free. It took the sting out of some of the really dangerous situations they now faced on a nearly daily basis.

“Hey, Shin,” Ryo called from one of the rooms. 

This apartment had a pretty decent collection of Tupperware and other appliances. Shin thought Shuu might enjoy a working deep fryer, plus the large tin of peanut oil he could use for frying. “Yes, Ryo?”

“Are you tired of sleeping on the floor?”

Wondering where this was coming from, Shin went to find him. “I’d say a bit. I think some of the others are worse off than I am.”

He joined Ryo in one of the rooms. It was a kid’s room, with two sets of bunks containing twin beds. If they dragged those down, and found a few more, they could rest a little easier. 

“I think Nasutei and Kayura would appreciate beds. But, maybe just the mattresses?” Shin tested the metal frames and they bent. It was obviously older and meant for small children, not men. And he wouldn’t delude himself, they were rough on furniture. Well, Shuu, Touma, and Ryo were rough.

“Ya,” Ryo agreed. “It’d take all day to get frames and boxsprings down. And we can set up the mattresses like futons during the day. Sooo….” He added back in the Australian accent, “After bagging their limit of Tupperware, the two mighty hunters set their focus on wrestling the larger, and more dangerous, mattresses. Finding four juveniles, they hoped to find a few adults, namely in the queen and king sizes…” 

~~~

Feeling a little better with his new trove of nightmare blossoms in hand, Naaza approached the familiar Chinese stall and gave a polite knock. "He Xiangu, those flowers finally bore, well, more flowers."

Oddly, the stall's shudder did not open, but the crane appeared from behind the booth, a watering can in her wing as if it were a hand. "Oh! Good morning, Naaza. How are you this day?" The crane took a few fluid steps closer. "A harvest!" she squawked, retreating to the back of the booth. A few moments passed with some noise and clatter on the other side of the shudder. Finally, the shutter lifted. "Ah! Shall we talk business then?"

"Uh, yes. I thought you didn't have a place to propagate herbs?" The Masho leaned around the corner of the shop curiously but didn't disturb He's privacy as he stayed at the shutter.

"Flowers! Just regular flowers, nothing like what you have. I thought I might liven the lot up now that the sun is out. Tsubaki gave me some seedlings to try in the grounds around here." The crane chirped happily. "How does 20P per flower sound? I've got a recipe I'd like to try!"

He nodded eagerly. "I have four here for you, and a few back home for me to experiment with as well. What sort of recipe, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Wonderful, wonderful! Eighty pesos then.... let's see..." The crane ducked beneath the counter, and Naaza could make out the clinking of coins. She produced a small sack containing the money and placed it on the counter. "These nightmare flowers, I was thinking... a hallucinatory potion! Perhaps it could be useful for less-than-friendly encounters, hmm?"

Naaza put a hand to his chin in thought. "How would you administer it to your enemy in a fight? I could understand if it were a gas, but glass is precious. Does someone make small clay jars?"

"Precisely what I was thinking! Clay is much easier to manufacture and more likely to shatter on contact if thrown. I have yet to secure a supplier of clay, but I have feelers out with the dokkaebi. They're involved in a little bit of everything." He Xiangu nodded, lifting a small glass jar with her wing. "I'll be experimenting and will notate the recipe for your reproduction if you'd like!"

"Of course!" A grin came over his features. "And actually, there was something else I'd like to inquire about. Do you know anything about potions that might reproduce the effect of this healing magic I seem to have acquired?"

"Hmm..." The crane cocked her head, deep in thought. "Nothing quite that powerful, but I do have some potions that mimic a lesser effect... Would you like the recipe for that? If you bring me more samples, I'd be happy to trade!"

"Yes, of course. I'm not overly fond of the idea of having to rely on something as immeasurable as magic. Having potions as a backup would be good to have on hand, what with all the battle we're doing."

He Xinagu seemed to agree, for she nodded with enthusiasm. "I will sell you what I have if you like, but reproducing them would be better. I'll gather up some glass containers for you."

"If you have the ingredients and the recipe, that would be enough. I would even be willing to trade the nightmare blossoms in exchange for that instead of the pesos."

"Ah! Really! Well, consider it done, then!" After exchanging the money, He Xiangu handed Naaza a small folded parchment. On it was the recipe for a Healing Potion, all meticulously written in Mandarin.

Naaza smiled as he pocketed the recipe. "Excellent. I expect this will come in quite handy. Oh, and if you were curious, the boy is doing well. He's up and moving about. He's taking his new surroundings in fairly well."

"Up and about? Good! I'm sure he will be full of valuable information. If anything, a case study in the mosquito's effects on humans. Yes, indeed."

"Not as much valuable information as I'd hoped, actually. He remembers about the same as everyone else: he was going about his life, blacked out, and woke up in the tower. I did learn how I might replicate the toxin for coating it onto weapons, though. Not sure how effective it may be on other creatures, but I'll let you know," he beamed.

He Xiangu seemed intrigued. "Ah, an alchemist through and through. You have my utmost respect, Naaza."

"You honor me, He Xiangu. I should be going; an apothecary's work is never done," he bowed respectfully to the crane.

The crane laughed jovially in return. "Ah, please do not hesitate to tell me of your successes and your failures. We lot are always learning!"

"Of course! Take care," he offered her a little wave and went on his way, feeling cheerier than he had in the past day.


	13. Chapter 13

Nasutei looked up from the replicator as the door opened, Seiji and Anubisu having returned from the market. She held in her hand a cup of yogurt. Giving them the once-over, she grew concerned and approached the somewhat dusty and disheveled blonde. “Seiji, what on earth happened? I thought you were going to the market, not off-roading.”

With a smile, she added, “Want some yogurt? It’s raspberry! Anubisu, would you like some yogurt?” She then caught a glimpse of the Masho’s back - two dusty handprints on the dark cloth. And only one dusty Seiji. Hmm.

“We were unsuccessful in the shopping portion of the trip,” Seiji said, blithely unaware of her observations, “but successful in other endeavors. Let me shower and change, and then I may take you up on that.” 

He looked out at the carpeted living room between himself and the bedroom, then down at his clothes. His jeans would need washing tonight but weren’t in too bad of shape. The shirt, though... Seiji grimaced. The tears were all fixable, but the fabric was pretty filthy. As much as he hated the idea, he didn’t want to track this mess into areas that would be harder to clean. Pulling his boots off, Seiji unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, careful not to agitate the dust. He brought it over to the washing machine and set it down on top. His undershirt seemed to be alright and would probably stay that way if he was careful removing it. Then, with a nod of acknowledgement for Nasutei, he went to fetch a clean shirt and then to shower.

Anubisu agreed to take some yogurt. "There was another robbery last night, and we found about it while we were in the market. We think we found a lead, through an old vent leading up to the street. He went to explore it, which is where he got dusty. The dokkaebi should be getting us more information, but I don't think we're going to be able to do anything unless the thief strikes again."

“Ohh, I see.” Nasutei went about producing another cup of yogurt for Anubisu and handed it to him. She wanted to catch Seiji before he tossed himself in the shower. Under the pretense of taking his clothing and washing them, Nasutei kept her voice down so as not to alert the Masho.

“First, it’s the illegal street racing, and now you’re giving out hugs to Anubisu? No judgment, Seiji. If he hurts you, I’ll end him. I AM judging you on the racing, though.” She whispered.

Seiji collapsed against the door to the bathroom, suddenly on the verge of complete and utter panic. How? How? HOW? Nasutei’s divinatory powers were even more terrifying than they have been during the war, and now she had lasers.

How did she know about the racing? Touma wouldn’t have told her (without her knowing to ask about it). Kujuurou (he was working hard to think of him that way) wouldn’t have told her. So how?! And how the hell could he explain why he embraced Kujuurou without betraying the man’s trust and sharing what had been said to him in confidence?

Seiji mechanically pushed away from the door and turned on the shower. Maybe he should just try to drown himself. Nasutei was more terrifying than Yayoi at her worst...

Toddling back to the washing machine, Nasutei pretended nothing was amiss. “So, Anubisu, you were playing detective? What did you find?”

He shrugged, "I was just asking questions. It's something we'll probably be looking into, and it was happening right then."

Nasutei nodded. “...That was nice of you. Ah, could you turn around for a moment? You have dust on your back.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the request – he hated having people at his back. But, Anubisu forced down the mix of fear and disgust and let Nasutei do as she needed. 

“Evidence,” she inwardly giggled. Anubisu was a hunky man, easily the stuff of fantasy for anyone. She couldn’t blame Seiji in the slightest. A few quick swipes, and no one was the wiser. “There you are!”

“Thank you,” He said to her, turning back as soon as possible. He sat down with the yogurt at the table. His mind drifted, wondering why Seiji didn’t say anything when they came up the stairs, he followed behind him – and it hit him that he didn’t have the same revulsion at having Seiji at his back. Nor the day before, just after they were dropped out of that weird space in the tower. Did he really trust Seiji that much?

“If it’s not rude to say so, Anubisu,” she started, tossing the empty cup in the trash, “you look good in this modern clothing. Like it could suit you, if you wanted it to.”

"I appreciate the compliment, Yagyu-san. This is a necessity, but one I don't feel is terribly off-putting." Anubisu answered, getting back on track. "I doubt the others would enjoy it, although Shuten may tolerate it for your sake."

A grin of mischief crossed her features. “Speaking of Shuten, I was hoping he would try some modern clothing, but he’s shunned it so far. You know him better than I do, so...” She leaned closer as if to whisper war secrets. “Is he weak to fluttering eyelashes or something else?”

"That, I do not know," he shook his head. "We were always at odds, and, to be honest, I never heard a kind word from him until a few days ago. His likes, dislikes... I wouldn't know where to begin." Anubisu finished his yogurt, debating on another. "He is prideful, and if you challenge his pride, you probably could get him to do anything."

Nasutei leaned against the counter, debating with herself. After a while, she nodded. “I won’t ever know what it’s like, to have lived like that, but... for what it’s worth, thank you for being here. For helping like this.”

"None of us had a choice being here. How are you handling this? You seem to be gaining new powers every day, and still have to herd the Troopers at nearly every step."

She shrugged nonchalantly. “I have to keep my head up. For them.” She nodded her head towards the Trooper bedroom. “...and a little selfishly for Shuten and for Kayura.” She, too, was debating another cup of yogurt. Delicious food on demand was dangerous. “It’s stressful, absolutely. Part of it is kind of fun. I feel like I can help more now than I did during the war. I mean... now I can turn invisible and tickle Rajura, so there’s that.” Crossing her arms, she sighed. “...almost losing Shuten and Kayura, though... there’s always a reminder that this isn’t all fun and games.”

"Rajura likes revenge, just so you are prepared, but he won't hurt you." He looked back to the bathroom before meeting Nasutei's look. "Shuten knows what he's doing. Maybe if you two were closer, he wouldn't take so many risks. But, Kayura... she doesn't know. I'd prefer her to stay back. And I really don't want her in the tunnels when we go after Yami."

She gave Anubisu a lopsided grin. “He’s already in a war with Shuu, so what’s another player to someone who’s been doing this for four hundred years?” The mood turned solemn when he mentioned the tunnels and Kayura. “As much as I understand, and agree with, that notion, I’m not sure we can convince her otherwise.”

"I'm not so sure she should be given a choice."

Nasutei considered this and met the Masho’s eyes. “...Who do you think would be best to tell her?”

"It's my armor, my responsibility - I would tell her. And if she's mad, so be it. Isn't protecting a little sister what a big brother is supposed to do?"

Her gaze softened. “I think she really appreciates you, Anubisu. It’s... cute. She smiles so brightly when looking at you. She tells me at the end of the day how nice it is.”

"I'm willing to do whatever's needed to make her happy, but I won't allow her to risk her life." He was firm in the idea he did not want her down in the dark.

“Good luck. I know this is something only you can do.”

Seiji toweled off, grateful the Nasutei had grabbed so many toiletries after making the run back to the mansion but also already mourning the day they all ran out. With such limited supplies, he couldn’t even justify using any of the conditioners, which meant his hair was going to start frizzing as it dried. Great. 

He was almost reluctant to get dressed. The denim fabric of his jeans was intact - this was one of the sets he took to Texas for ranch work - but they were still a bit dusty. He’d shaken them out and wiped them down enough that he didn’t think he’d leave a mess everywhere he went at least. He pulled his undershirt back and as well as the somewhat gaudy souvenir Hawaii t-shirt. This one, at least, didn’t have any hula girls, bathing suits, or sexual puns on it. It would be sufficient until he could find something better.

Then, taking a fortifying breath, he left the bathroom and found the terrifying sight of Kuujurou- Anubisu, here- sitting and eating yogurt with Nasutei and looking somewhat grim.

Hearing the quiet steps, Anubisu looked over his shoulder at Seiji coming out of the bathroom. He gave a half-smile as the other man joined.

“Anubisu, Nasutei,” Seiji said in greeting. At least he’d managed to squeeze out enough water from his hair to keep from dripping down his back while roughly arranging his hair.

Nasutei nodded her head in greeting. “Was there enough hot water?”

“There was. We’ll have to put it to the test later to see how the heater does,” Seiji replied. “How has your morning with Shuten gone?

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Quiet, mostly. I’ve been playing with the replicator, cleaning, doing laundry. You know, domestic things. It’s not so bad.”

“Weren’t Ryo and Shin supposed to be helping with that?”

“They got distracted on a quest for tupperware.” she chuckled. “Shuu will be happy, though, and anything they bring back is a bonus for us.”

"Did you visit the school?" Anubisu asked.

“There wasn’t much to find.” Nasutei shrugged. We’ll give everyone the run down when they get back.”

~~~

Touma stretched, "I wonder if we should drive one of the cars to the building? We'd be able to take more things over to the naga at once instead of running back and forth."

Shuu nodded. "I actually think that would be a good idea. I can lift a ton of shit, but we can only put so much on the dolly at a time. Me being able to lift an SUV doesn't mean I can balance all those little parts."

He chuckled, "My car then? I already have the keys."

"Yeah, dude. I mean, unless Shin wants to lend me the Catfish Mobile."

Touma led the way down to the garage where the cars all sat. He headed to his electric chariot and unlocked the car. "I wonder if the blue tooth works..?" He mused as he got in.

"Try it, dude!" Shuu encouraged. "I mean, it a component of the car and your phone, right?"

Touma turned on the car and attempted to connect his phone to the blue tooth. He glared at his device when it wouldn’t connect, "Damn it. Worth a shot."

Shuu clicked his tongue. "Shoot. No pirate metal on the way."

"Nope. Unless you want to try?" He said as he began driving.

"Yeah, let's see. I use an android..." His phone connected; however, the music only came from his phone speakers.

Touma laughed, "That just tracks with everything else, doesn't it?"

"Of fucking course, it does. Oh well. We're still listening to these fuckers scream about rum, beer, quest, and mead all the way there, man." He chuckled.

He shook his head, chuckling. Driving down the street, they got a few looks from passing dokkaebi as they made their way to the ivory tower of doom. "How's it feel to be cooking again?"

"Oh my god, it's like I'm human again. It feels so good to eat something that I made myself. And it's gonna save us so much money!" He practically wailed the last sentence. "And maybe if we save some money, we can find my bitch ass a naginata or a spear or something!"

"We gotta get some new weapons!" Touma nodded, "I like this bow, but I worry I'll break it." He pulled up and parked in front of the tower, "I had thought about looking for some cheap-ass arrows in the market. I hate using them, but I was thinking of getting a bunch to use as fire arrows when we get down to the tunnels."

"Yeah, we've been spoiled rotten with magical, mystical unbreakable weapons. But fire arrows sounds like a good idea. This Lovecraftian horror hates the light, so maybe you can light up some arrows and like, pow pow pow, pin cushion this mother."

Touma turned off the car, "That's the idea, or put enough fire on the ground to weaken it or make it keep its distance. Maybe tomorrow we can go window shopping for weapons?"

"I'm about that life." He said, groaning slightly as he pulled himself out of Touma's car. "Do you remember what floor we left the dolly on? I've already forgotten."

"I left it by the elevator on the first floor," he replied. He got out of the car, locking it out of habit. "Hey, um... I know this is off-topic but, do you think Kayura will be alright?" Shuu had said she cried last night... maybe it wasn't his business, but he was worried. And he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't, do anything.

Shuu signed. "If I'm totally honest with you, dude? I don't know." He said, following Touma inside. "Like, she's taking everyone's problems up onto her own shoulders, and when things fall apart, she blames herself. And like. I don't know if there's something else going on or if she just hasn't learned the balance between being a teenage girl and being a princess. I want to help her out, y'know? Give her space where she doesn't need to be a princess. But I don't know if it always helps, y'know? I never know if I'm doing the right thing. I'm not smart about people's feelings like Shin is. In that case, you and me are in the same tug boat there, Pigeon."

He nodded slowly. "I'm worried about her," Touma admitted. "We talked a bit the other night, and even I felt like something was wrong. We both know I'm not great with feelings... I wish we could do something for her. I think you're right, and she's taking on too much."

"I mean. If us pair of bone heads can notice it, it's probably undeniable." Shuu whined slightly. "Get the wheels a churnin’ in that bulbous brain of yours," Shuu suggested. "I'd like to do something for her too but like… All I know is cooking. I gave her cake for the first time last night, and she started crying. Shin had to hold her and sing to her, and I was just kind of useless, so I just wrapped the both of them up in my arms and just held them there. I don't make good words. Can you think of anything we can do? Or I mean, while we're doing this just fling the proverbial spaghetti at the wall?"

A small smile crept to his face, "I have shown her how to play Gargoyles, she seemed to really enjoy that." He shrugged, "I could see if there's any games on my phone she could play. But dude, you have sisters, I was hoping you might have an idea of what to do because you know.. experience or something?"

"Dude, if this were boy problems or like normal shit, I'd have you squared away fam. My worry is that it's princess problems." He scratched his chin. "But I mean, we can at least resolve anything that IS a normal problem." Though, he wouldn't let Touma know what he knew about Kayura's feelings. She told him that in confidence. Maybe he'd have a private talk with her… "If it's the expectation she's trying to live up to, I'm not sure I'd be of much help. Maybe with good food, music, and I dunno something we could get it out of her?" He had failed one expectation already. Peopling was hard. Trying to make a girl feel good when you knew how she felt, but you're trying to figure your feelings out? Whoof. "Maybe Nasutei will know a way to help us help her?" He looked at the elevator, "Speaking of music... this is going to be terrible."

"I'm ready to have my whole life ended in this elevator. If it's ‘Barbie Girl,’ I will take its power away by singing along. But to your other point, I'm with you. Let's plan something for her to make her feel like she's doing a good job."  
"I'll ask Nasutei later tonight what she thinks. And if it plays that damn ‘I'm Blue’ song, I will scream." He glared and pressed the button. "..if it plays ‘Barbie’ and you start singing, I'm recording that." As they entered the elevator and it began to move, they were *graced* with the song Survivor by Destiny’s Child.

Shuu winced. "Oh, no." He groaned. "My queer ass could have at least justified ‘Barbie Girl.’" He laughed

Touma groaned, "Not this shit. I might break something." He glared at the speakers.

"Don't. It might get mad and decide on something worse. ... or eat us."

"Damn it, why do you have to be right?"

"Because the sun shines on a dog's ass every once in a while, man. And my superstitious grandma had a hand in making me the man I am today. Why do you think I cuss so much? Ghosts bitch. Dude... do you think that's why we can't do any higglety pigglety magic bullshit? Because of the group you and me cuss the most? Shin and Seiji cuss the least, and the Masho are only just learning how to cuss, right?" Shuu's eyes were wide. "Did I just galaxy brain bro?"

Touma laughed, "If that's the case, then explain to me how Ryo doesn't have magic?"

He paused. Scratching his chin. "Maybe he can and just hasn't tried???"

"We haven't really tried either." He shrugged, "Or at least, I haven't. There really hasn't been a chance to try. Maybe you try levitating your cooking stuff later? If you can, throw tomatoes at Rajura for waking us up at the ass crack of dawn."

Stepping out of the elevator, he considered it. "I dunno ... I could probably hit him more reliably with a good pitch. Haha!"

Touma chuckled as he followed him, dolly in hand. "Probably. In the meantime, let's raid this computer cemetery. And keep our eyes out for those flying bloodsucking fuckers."

"Oh god yeah. If them little fuggers show up, we need to do them a squish."

"You squish them, and I'll shishkabob them." He motioned to his bag of arrows. "And if we get one, we can take it to the naga too. The more people… the more creatures, who have samples of these things, the better."

"Oh shit, you just reminded me that I have to visit He Xiangu later. She was analyzing one of these bastards."

"You want to do that on our way back to the apartment?"

"We can." He said, holding the door open for Touma. "Or later today or early tomorrow."

'Whatever you wanna do, man." He answered, entering the office room. "Lets put those muscles of yours to use."

Shuu grinned and did a flex. "Load'em up and bungee them down Pigeon. I'll haul them back to the car   
as you unhook more."

"Roger dodger," Touma replied as he began picking out the computers that still looked useful.

"How do we know which ones are trash or not?" He asked, feeling kind of useless until Touma could instruct him on what to do.

"If it doesn't look damaged, or smell funny, it's fine. I'm sure the naga won't use them the way we would, they might just salvage for parts."

"Ah, good point. I'll put my sniffer to good use and get some from over here."

"They didn't say how many they wanted, so let's just fill the car up."

"Can do, buckaroo. Hey. I had an idea. About Kayura, I mean." He started. Pulling some chords out of the back of a tower. "What if... like... before we go into the train tunnel we take a final rest day and like... maybe you could take her exploring or something? May let her have some fun?"

Touma thought, "I could do that." He nodded, might be fun to explore the area a little more too. And he liked spending time with her. "Might need your help distracting Rajura so he won't follow us."

"That was exactly why I planned for you to make off with the princess while I distract the duke." He winked.

He laughed nervously, "Saying it like that makes it sound like I'm gonna run off with her."

Shuu, not wanting him to catch on, chuckled nervously as well. "What? Noooo. I just think that you'd do a better job of showing her a fun time than distracting Rajura." He smiled through his wince. He wouldn't betray Kayura's confidence.

"You're not wrong." Touma wanted to do this. He wanted to spend some time with Kayura. He still wasn't sure what he was feeling… everyone else probably knew about it though. Shin warned him twice about not leading her on. But this didn't feel like that. "You know, if you think you might need help with Rajura, ask Bisu, he might help." He then debated on telling Shuu how he thought Seiji might be acting a little odd around Anubisu. But maybe talking to Shin first was a better idea.

"Oh? Getting’ all chummy with Awhoo now?" He chuckled, glad Touma was as oblivious about girls having crushes on him as he'd always been. "Maybe he would be willing to work with me if it meant he got to mess with ol' don Juan." Shuu grinned darkly but didn't hide that he held up a hand to cover one of his ears. This was war, after all. Bitch had entered his no-fly zone.

"He, Seiji, and I talked about a few things," Touma said. Shuu didn't need to know what said things were. That was Seiji's call. Not his. "Awhoo said he wants me to be a bad influence on Kayura. I don't think he knows what he said, and I might have her cursing like us before too long." 

Shuu did his little t-pose squat. "I live for the day that she says fuck in front of Rajura. My inner chaotic evil alignment yearns for the look on his face. But also like, I don't know what he means by you being a bad influence, bro. Like, outside of the potty mouth, I mean. I'M a way worse influence than you. I still laugh at fart jokes."

"Yes, you do," Touma smirked. "And you still get Shin to laugh at them." His eyes went wide with a sudden idea, "Shuu, do you still have that farting sound app on your phone?"

"Do I still have the farting sound app on my phone, he asks me." Shuu looked at the ceiling incredulously before slipping his phone out of his pocket, and with a quick swipe of his thumb, the room echoed with the sound of a wet, juicy fart. "It's on my home screen." He tried desperately to keep a serious face, but the fact that it fucking echoed was making him lose it.

Touma laughed again, then took a deep breath. "Okay. I have an idea for you to use in your war with Rajura. You make tacos for dinner, and we need to get him seated someplace by your phone and have the app just go batshit as he's eating."

Shuu was laughing so hard at the idea he had to clutch his stomach. "Bro!" He wheezed. "I'm gonna piss myself! You're so evil! This is why we're friends!" Touma smirked.

After a few minutes, Touma looked at the pile of computers they'd gathered up. "I think this'll do it."  
Shuu smiled, "Awesome sauce. Let's get these bitches bungeed down. Now I'm dying for some pico de gallo!"

"I'm jonesing for churros." Touma sighed wistfully as he started securing the computers to the dolly.

"Oh my god, yes, with dulce de leche dipping sauce." Shuu practically whined at the memory.

"Damn it, I'm hungry now." He groaned and pressed the elevator button, "And now for round two of let’s make these ears bleed."

"Fucking fuck fuck." Shuu winced, steeling himself for the obnoxious music as he pushed the heavy dolly into the elevator car.

Touma prepared himself for the worst as he pressed the down button. The same song began to play as the elevator went down.

"See, and here I was hoping that the second time around it would have grown on me a little but nope. Still hate it." In his defiance of the bad music, he decided to drown it out. "Think we'll piss it off if we sing ‘Barbie Girl’ louder than it plays the music?" He asked of his fellow chaos spirit.

Touma chuckled, "I do not know the lyrics, so that's all on you, bro!"

"Okay but like how do you not know the lyrics, you're a meme-lord? I think this means I usurp your meme throne buddy. But yeah, I'll do this for science. Let's see if I get smote or something..." he took a deep breath, did one of his t-pose squats to boost his confidence... failed to start because he began laughing... composed himself and actually started singing mother fucking Barbie Girl at the top of his lungs.

Touma started laughing. Part of him wanted to take his phone out, but with all the chaos, he just couldn't. The ride was not that long, and Shuu was still singing as he marched the dolly out of the elevator car. "I will happily give you my meme throne, just for that," Touma announced as he followed his friend out of the elevator and to the car.

Shuu mimed putting a crown on his head, his face smug and preening before he went to open the door of the car and found it locked. "Yikes. I gotta be careful, man. One day I’m gonna rip the door off your car without paying attention."

"You'll get the bill from my mechanic," He warned then unlocked the car. Popping the trunk open, he moved a few things out of the way, a few unopened boxes of swag addressed to him, a book bag, and just random trash. "Just don't do it to Seiji's car, I can't protect you from him if you hurt his baby."

"Ah, yes. That would be the end of my life. He could only accept blood as payment for my transgression against the only girl he could ever love." He chuckled but patted the car on top of its roof. "Sorry for almost ripping your door off, buddy. I'll pay for you to get detailed and have the old fast-food wrapper smell shampooed out of you."

"It doesn't smell that bad," Touma protested.

"Just because it doesn't smell bad doesn't mean it should smell like fast food."

"Well, when we get home, you can pay if you really want to."

Shuu gave him a grin. "We'll have to see."

He started putting things in the trunk, "Might not be a bad idea... if Kayura gets brave and wants a ride somewhere, I'd rather the car not smell like French fries." He said offhandedly. "If she wants to keep in touch and the Masho let her.."

"I don't see why she wouldn't. And with Anubisu on our side, we may be able to get every other weekend and Christmas." He chuckled.

Touma smiled, "That'd be nice."

Shuu got the last item in and shut the hatch on the trunk. "I think she's like that. I spend all of Christmas with my family, but maybe you could have custody on that day."

"Heh, eh. I might need tips on what to do." Touma didn't celebrate Christmas, and having never had what Shuu would consider a real Christmas, oh boy… "But that's a ways off, no matter how soon we can get out of here."

Shuu shrugged. "I never had like, a proper one where you go on a date or nothing. I always did the one with my family where we have dinner and a cake. If we make it home in time for Christmas, I’ll probably just have another one with family."

Touma slowly looked at Shuu, "I didn't say anything about a date.." he let out a sigh, "I'm sure everyone knows about how she feels, but I'm still trying to figure out how I feel. Maybe if we make it to Christmas, I'll just pull up some games or something? Maybe get cupcakes. I bet she'd like those."

Shuu blue screens a sec. "I didn't say anything about it. Wait. How do you think she feels???" He asked.

"You said, 'A proper one where you go on a date or nothing,' isn't that what you meant?" Touma raised a brow at him, then went back to putting the last computer screen into the car. "Shin said Kayura has a crush on me. Ryo was there too."

Shuu paled. "You asked me for tips, so I made it clear that I all I know about Christmas is family Christmas, but holy fucking shit balks YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

Touma turned to Shuu, surprise coloring his face, "What the hell man, I thought everyone knew? And I wouldn't say the whole time, just the past few days..." Okay, this got weird. "Lets um.. let's get this stuff to the naga."

"Oh shit, she's gonna think I blabbed." He paled.

Touma had only half been paying attention, "What?" He asked, getting into the car.

"Kayura told me directly how she felt. I promised to keep her secret. I don't know if she's told anyone else, and I don't want her to feel like I blabbed."

"Counting you, only four people know that I know. You, Shin - since he told me, Ryo and Nasutei. So, you didn't break any promise. I'm not sure I'll tell her because I don't know how I feel." he sighed, "didn't mean to catch you off guard.. just forget I said anything."

"Hey, dude?" He asked, wanting to make sure Touma knew what he was about to say was serious.

"What?" Touma looked at him.

"It's like totally cool to not know how you feel or what you want, man. I'm sorry if I was ever made you feel pressured to want the same stuff I want. I think I was just like, projecting because I like saw you as having your shit together more than me. The finding out I'm queer thing and being lonely as shit? I kind of thought like, if I can't do it, at least I can help my homie to it. But I’ve been thinking about that stuff, and I realize I like... wasn't thinking about what you want. So I’m sorry."

Touma smiled at him, "I didn't feel like you were pressuring me." He assured him. "I've been thinking about what I'd want and like, I don't know if I'd be... like you've said, she's a princess, I don't think my chances would be high. I want to spend more time with her, be her friend... I don't know if I could be allowed to be more."

He stopped in front of the black building, "And, for what it's worth, there's nothing wrong with the way you are, Shuu. People like you, I'm sure you won't be lonely forever."

Shuu smiled. "Yeah. I know. With this whole Aster thing, I think I've realized that I have some baggage I gotta unpack before I expect anyone else to be in a relationship with me. And like... just reminding myself that it's okay to need that time... but as for you, I don't see why anything would be wrong with being her friend. Some of my most fulfilling relationships are with like... Shin and you and fuck man, even Rajura now."

Touma chuckled, "Rajura? Even after this morning?"

"Well, I'm at war with Shin now because of yesterday morning. The only saving grace he's getting is that he didn't molest my ears. But also, to be fair if Shin pulled such bullshit, he'd have to suffer being sat on and wet willied or having saliva applied to face. He will not invoke such super-charged sibling level destruction on himself. But I can't do that to Rajura. It'd be weird... I can't give him a purple nurple either that's kind of like... exclusively for you... hmmm."

Touma shook his head, "Apart from Shin, I dare say you have odd taste in friends- and yes, I include myself in that." He gave him a grin before getting out of the car.

"That made me smile. I grant you one Get Out Of Purple Nurple Free coupon to be cashed in at a later date." He grinned.

Touma laughed.

~~~

~~~

“Jun,” Rajura asked, “do you know anything about how to get to the djinn in the West?”

The little ujigami zoomed up, right in Rajura’s face, “Oh yeah, yeah! What do you want to know? Also, good morning!”

“Good morning. We were going to visit the djinn and inquire about their posting.”

“The missing jewel or something?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, yeah, so he's in… I mean there's a lot of them but… he's the one who put the notice on the board. He has his own shop and has a big diamond in the front like a sign, not an actual diamond, however, and you can't miss it.”

Rajura smiled, “Well, that sounds perfect.”

Jun bobbed, “Yeah! And say hi to the people-bulls for me.”

“People-bulls?” Shuu chirped.

“Are they different from you and me or…” Rajura asked.

“It's like a people head on a bull body and they have wings, and it's really cool! And they have wings!”

“What the fuck…”

“And sometimes there are lions, but people-lions don't sound as good as people-bulls.”

“We will let them know you give your greetings,” Rajura finished. 

“Thanks!”

He looked around at the Troopers and Masho, “Alright, let’s go.” And he watched everyone gather up to go. 

“Alright, have fun. I love you!”

Shuu waved, “I love you, too!”

Touma waved bye to Jun before catching up to Shuu, “You love him?”

“Yeah,” Shuu said, shocked. “Jun is like a little brother, man. And when your little brother says, ‘I love you,’ you say it back. Just like when a three-year-old hands you a banana phone and says, ‘ring ring,’ you answer it.”

Touma shook his head, “Whatever, man.”

Rajura shared a look with Anubisu, and they both shook their heads before leading the group west. 

The day turned warm and stayed sunny. All around them, the city was coming to life. Several dokkaebi cleaned up various buildings, and there seemed to be quite a few dokkaebi within the city. 

Slowly, they noticed office buildings and apartments start turning into industrial buildings. Beyond, they could start seeing the first signs the docks were nearby. There was a sharp tang of salt beginning to fill the air. Shin took a deep breath and relished in the smell of the coast.

A large storage area was surrounded by an equally large metal gate. Although the doors stood open, large creatures stood to either side, like eerie guards. Rajura could see why Jun called these creatures people-bulls. The body of the beast was a bull, yet it sported a full human head. Long, grey beards trailed down, and massive raptor wings sprung up. 

“Who wishes to enter?” The first said in Arabic, looking at the group.

Rajura stepped forward, forcing himself to understand the language using his new gifts. “Are we all not allowed to enter?”

“Who wishes to enter?” The second said, looking at the group.

“We do,” he tried again.

The first replied, “Who is ‘we?’”

“Everyone you see here.”

“We are team-at-arms!” Shuu muttered, even though he didn’t know what was going on and Rajura glared at him.

The two people-bulls looked at each other. “Why do you wish to enter?” The second one asked.

“We wish to speak with one of the djinn about a job he posted, the one about a missing jewel,” Rajura said.

They both nodded in unison, “You are here for Azziz.”

Suppressing a sigh of relief, “We are.” The people-bulls stood aside, letting the group enter.

More warehouses lined the walkway, with more of the people-bulls inside. Rajura also saw some of the people-lions and other creatures Jun didn’t mention. Many wore heavy pieces of jewelry set with various colored stones. It was obviously a bustling trade network, seeming to put the dokkaebi to shame. 

“OMG, I bet they have falafel here,” Shuu muttered.

“Stay focused,” Rajura answered back.

The diamond sign appeared shortly, the shop not far from the entrance, taking advantage of the closeness of the gate to maximize visibility. Rajura couldn’t determine the reason for the debris around the shop, except to delineate the extent of the shop. Long tables lined the ‘walls,’ covered with various pieces of jewelry, both elegant and chunky. 

Anubisu ran his hand over one of the tables, trailing over a large piece. Nothing triggered a warning, and he met Rajura’s look with a shake of his head – there was no simple security. 

At the far back, a desk sat with a man with dark hair and olive skin. He was handsome, devastatingly so, as Rajura noticed. A neatly trimmed goatee and bright orange eyes set off an air of mystery and danger. He motioned for the group to come, unafraid of their number, as he put down the ring he was working on.

Rajura bowed, “We're here to inquire about your job posting.”

The man stood up; he was tall and lean. “Greetings, then. I am known as Aziz. So, you can help me with that?” 

“That is our hope.”

Aziz nodded, “Someone has stolen from my shop, and I, unfortunately, was not able to curse them in time. From what I hear, this creature has very long arms and fled eastward somewhere. And it resembled a bird of some kind.” His rich voice was thick with an accent that caught both Kayura and Nasutei’s interest.

“Interesting,” Rajura replied. “We definitely haven't seen anything like that yet.”

“Well, if you come across it, that jewel is very important to me. If you can return it, I will be very grateful and will repay you monetarily.”

Rajura nodded, noticing others looking around. He spotted Naaza looking over some diamonds and wondered if that was one of the ingredients he needed. 

Seiji leaned closer to Anubisu and murmured, “Could the thief we are looking for be the same as this one?”

“It’s possible,” Anubisu answered. “I doubt it’s what went through the vent.”

“Hey fishy, check it out,” Shuu said near the back. “It’s me!” The bangle he held up had a rainbow of stones lining the one side.

“Ah,” Aziz noted the interaction. “Are you interested in that bangle?”

“Sure, what's up with pride month bangle?”

“I craft magical jewelry,” he answered with a hint of pride. “I don't know if my reputation has preceded me, but that bangle there will allow you to understand whatever anyone says to you, regardless of the language.”

“Oh, dope! It could be pretty useful.”

Shin snickered, “Do we really want that in your hands, Shuu?” Behind him, Nasutei was mouthing ‘No,’ and Touma was chuckling.

“I still think that could be handy, and we could all pass around the pride flag bracelet. Hey, hey, you know, if we walked in a single line file, we would be a pride parade!”

Aziz came around, plucking the bracelet from Shuu’s hand and putting it on his wrist. He held Shuu’s hand, holding it up and admiring how it would sit if it were a bit smaller as he ran his other hand down Shuu’s arm, tracing muscles. The others saw Shuu go red. “I have made a couple of these, and if I have to size it down, that’s easy enough. I made quite a large one recently, and this, my good sir, would be exquisite on your strong, broad wrist.”

Rajura stepped in, “Are you at liberty to speak about your customers that come in?”

“Of course,” he waved to Rajura. “He was too big to fit in here when he stopped by, but it was easy to make a bangle large enough.

“Was he sporting very wild blue hair?”

Aziz laughed, “No, he was an octopus.”

“Oh,” Rajura thought for a moment, “where did he get the money?”

Shin walked up and asked, “Did his name happen to be Drowning?”

“Yes,” Aziz said with a big smile. “How did you know? Have you met?”

Shin nodded, and Shuu snickered. “You could say he's an acquaintance of ours.”

“I see! Well he traded me some black pearls and I gave him a bangle. It was a very fair trade, and if I could get more of those pearls, I would be a very happy man.” He said pointedly.

Nodding, Rajura caught it. “Good to know.”

“He's actually nearby,” waving to one of the warehouses, “if you would like to visit.”

“I would like to,” Shin nodded, looking at Rajura.

“He's taken up residence in the largest warehouse here. It's quite easy to find. Yes, an amicable chap, that one – he's helped me quite a bit.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh,” Aziz thought with a flourish. “If you are out and about and happen to be at the beach, I would be very grateful if you could get some jewels back from a particularly terrible monster that has taken up residence there.”

“We haven't been to the beach yet. Do you have any idea of what kind of monster it is?” Rajura asked.

“Of course, I do. It’s an anzu, a maneater.”

“Not in the way Touma’s mom is, I hope,” Shuu whispered. 

Rajura winced at the comment, seeing Aziz raise an eyebrow looking at Shuu. He didn’t even have to turn to know Touma was glaring at him, and the audible smack told him at least someone did what he wanted to. Turning to see, Shuu was giving Shin a hurt look, rubbing his arm as Touma smiled warmly at Shin. Seiji was just shaking his head.

He muttered under his breath, causing Aziz to smirk. “Please, do continue,” Rajura waved.

“Of course. When I first arrived here, I had quite a bit of jewelry with me. But the anzu by the sea decided to take the whole lot of it. Since I'm not powerful enough to take it on myself, I have not been able to get the jewelry back. The anzu created a nest on the beach, but the umibozu are out there as well. If you go out there, you need to be careful. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I am but a humble merchant, not a great hero.”

“Could the anzu be the one that stole your jewel?”

“No, the lamassu describes the creature more man-sized, more birdlike in appearance, but with extremely long arms.”

Anubisu took a step forward to mutter, “Sounds like a dodomeki. They would do something like this.”

“I agree.”

“I would gladly trade anything in my shop for the jewels from the anzu—that and more for my precious jewel back.

Rajura looked back at Shuu with the bangle. “How much for the translation jewelry?”

“That piece is 400 pesos.” Shuu gingerly put it back.

Rajura nodded, thinking it might be a good idea to get the jewels back and trade it for the bangle or possibly the diamonds, depending on what they're worth. Looking at his fellow Masho, “Maybe you can appraise them to make sure we get a good deal.” Anubisu nodded.

While some of the Masho were planning to recover the djinn’s jewels, Aziz walked around them to Shuten. “You have a good eye, sir. This would look fabulous around the neck of a beautiful woman, one with reddish hair, yes?” He laughed at Shuten’s shock. “Although many pieces in my shop are magical, this is not. It is simply a lovely piece, worthy of a queen. 80 Pesos.” He looked between Shuten and Rajura before moving off to show the ladies some other fabulous jewelry. 

Rajura watched Kayura’s star-struck eyes look up to Aziz. Even Nasutei blushed as something he said. He was definitely filing that away for later.

“Can I look at our money?” Shuten asked. Rajura cocked a brow at the request. “I’m not saying I’m going to get anything; I just want to look at it.” 

Wordlessly, Rajura handed over the purse, letting Shuten see that the necklace would be most of their funds. He felt a pang of sadness for the disappointed look on Shuten’s face as he handed the purse back. “So,” he said, looking between Shuten and Anubisu. “Do we want to see about this anzu today?”

The others joined them, agreeing. Touma said, “How about we just go and investigate the area for now and see what our options are?”

“We do need to be careful about umibozu,” Shin added. “And we could always talk more to Drowning, and maybe he can even help us.”

“Agreed,” Rajura said. “It would be nice if we could defeat something rather straightforward.” He turned back to Aziz and the women. “We are going to take our leave. We intend to see about getting your jewels, but it may be a few days if that is alright.”

“Certainly, certainly. I wish you luck and peace on your journey!”

~~~

Anubisu turned to Rajura. "Given our perchance for distraction, why don't you and I see what we can find on the beach and have the others visit the octopus and see if they can secure his help. Once we know what we're dealing with and what help we have, we can make an actual plan." He hoped Rajura picked up on the idea of having a better idea of how to succeed in this little quest than just running into it blindly like they had been doing. Besides, he wanted to ask Rajura a few questions.

The Masho offered Anubisu a small smirk, nodding. "Agreed. No sense in all of us visiting an old acquaintance when the one will do." He paused in their trek to announce their intent to the group, then turned around to head back in the direction the djinn had pointed them in. "Admittedly, I've been wondering just how much of a problem the umibozu are and how close to the shore they really come if people like Aziz are selling their wares so close to the water."

"Legends don't know what they look like under the water, so they may not make it to shore at all. And this thief made a nest on the beach, so it's not worried about them." Anubisu answered. "We'll keep watch. It may not see you at all if you use your new trick."

"That was my thought. How close were you considering to get? If we alert it to our presence, it won't take kindly to it."

Anubisu shrugged, "As close as necessary. If it made a nest in the middle of the beach, we won't get close at all. But, if not, we may be able to, uh, sample what it stole."

Rajura chuckled quietly. "The jewelry caught your eye, did it?"

"Everything has a price. And we are lacking in many things."

"I hope you aren't planning on pocketing them. We have enough to worry about without a djinn's curse over our heads," Rajura commented as they turned onto the boardwalk.

Anubisu shot Rajura a glare, "I wouldn't take anything that could endanger everyone else - I'm not stupid. What we find here could be more valuable in other shops, and given your skill with words, we may be able to trade up if we pick the right pieces."

The silver-tongued man smirked. "What are you thinking? Weapons?"

"Most of us need something better." Anubisu side-eyed Rajura, "Or do you think that instrument is going to be good enough against whatever we faced in the tunnels or Hobart?

He snorted. "Absolutely not. I've been saying we all need proper weapons, not daggers and rusted blades. Perhaps this would be a prime opportunity to acquire some...What I wouldn't give for something with a little reach."

"You can turn invisible," Anubisu pointed out. "I can create a distraction to let you move in. Or, you can create a distraction. I might have a better idea of what to grab quickly before we bring in the others."

"You're stealthier than I am, even with this little spell. If things go sideways, you'd be better at hiding yourself in the shadows than my bumbling feet," he admitted. "Let's see what there is to see first. It might be that we won't be able even to get a look."

The path down to the beaches from the warehouse district was winding one. Well-kept pavement and concrete flowed from the district proper out into long-abandoned parking lots and security outposts, the djinn or lamassu utilized none of which. Weeds and grasses started to poke up between small cracks as the Masho traveled. Soon enough, they’d reached the edge of the parking lot where nature had long since started its reclamation of the land.

Winding through the overgrown thicket to the south of the district, the sound of ocean waves lapping against sand could be heard, although not seen through the brush. The land sloped ever downwards as they progressed until they found what they sought.

And when they did, they found it wholly unlike what they were expecting.

White sand did not greet them, nor did the blue sea. Instead, the sea was a murky crimson color, washing against the black sand. The sea stretched out into infinity, nary a landmark or rock in sight save for a small outcropping about twenty feet from the beach proper. Upon it was a mass of woven plants and grasses - a nest, and larger than anything they’d ever seen. Plenty of room for at least the entire group of them, if not more, meaning the bird who created such a huge nest must be huge in and of itself. 

A large brown feather, longer than five feet and wider than a human torso, lay pinned by sand on the beach.

They grew quiet as the path became more worn. As more of the grasses grew long and wild, they switched to a stealthier habit. Despite Rajura's earlier insistence, Anubisu thought he could move well. Looking out at the rocks and the treasure, Anubisu said in frustration, "Didn't he say the thing was on the beach?"

Rajura kept low and hidden as he took a knee. "He did," he peeked over some brush to survey the landscape, frowning when he stopped. "I thought the Anzu might be a little taller than a horse, but the size of that feather says otherwise. Now I'm reconsidering the foolishness in trying to just steal from its nest."

"I have to agree with that." He wondered, "The shop wasn't big enough for a thief that size. And I would think a warning of the size would have been helpful.” He looked over at Rajura, "Do you think we're being played?"

Rajura glanced at his partner as he murmured. "I don't think so, but I'm not above considering the possibility.”

"In any case, I want that feather when we go back."

“Should I be the one to take it, or do you? I'm not sure if the invisibility will transfer to it once I pick it up."

"And I can't turn invisible at all," he sniped. "If it doesn't transfer and something sees you, I'll distract it."

Rajura looked at him a little incredulously. "Not that I don't believe that you couldn't provide ample distraction, but how do you intend to distract something of that size and not get killed?"

"The same way a mouse evades the cat," he smirked. "If you don't think the risk is worth the prize, call it. But, I'm sure something here will trade for that feather, and we're running out of options."

The Masho inhaled deeply as he looked back towards the nest. "This is a stupid and unnecessary risk, and I'm probably going to regret it...but alright. I'll give it a try." With a wave of his hand, he cast the invocation to make himself invisible and slowly crept forward towards the nest. As much as he was cloaked in magical invisibility, Rajura’s feet were being sucked into the black sand, leaving an incredibly obvious trail as he went...

Approaching the nest, it would be a little bit of a climb, but easy enough. Red water lapped at him as waves crested over the rocks. Rajura managed to put his hands on the nest, finding the material a mixture of fresh and dried vegetation.

Anubisu, keeping his eyes trained for any threats, immediately noticed an unnatural swelling in the sea. It was huge, and a terrible foreboding filled his body. "Rajura, on your left," Anubisu called out, waiting to see what emerged.

Rajura whipped his head around in the direction of Anubisu with an unseen glare, only to then follow the direction. "...I hate being right." Red water bulged, and a deep, dark shape started to emerge. Gargantuan in size and completely black in color, two enormous yellow eyes on an otherwise featureless face rose from the depths to stare at Rajura. 

And it could see Rajura, it seemed.

Recognizing the umibozu, Anubisu ran into the water, splashing loudly. He had to get the thing's attention off Rajura.

He couldn't take his eye off the creature. Rajura took a subconscious step backward, and then another, the nest wholly forgotten. The umibozu loomed over Rajura, seemingly leaning towards him. The Masho’s sight was consumed by a blank face and enormous yellow eyes. 

Anubisu’s splashing seemed little more than an annoyance, for it did not take its eyes off of Rajura. Pulling one of his more expendable knives out, Anubisu threw it at the large eye.

A glint of a dagger was the only indication of an impending attack. The hurled dagger planted squarely in the umibozu’s enormous eye. With an overwhelming wail, the creature bent backward, eye closing. 

Thankfully, the end of the staring contest was enough to spring Rajura into action. Namely, to fucking run. Whatever concentration he'd been using to keep the invisibility spell up was gone as a wide-eyed Rajura came into view rushing at full speed towards his fellow. "Go! GO!"

They ran out of the water, heading straight back to the brush line. Anubisu kept Rajura in front of him, pushing when the sand weighed him down and getting back to safety. He looked back, seeing if the umibozu followed or sank back down.

As Anubisu looked back to the beach, several other umibozu had breached the water, staring at the Masho with their yellow eyes.

"Let's keep going, get the others," he pushed Rajura on.

Rajura didn't have to be told twice. 

~~~

Seiji looked up at the warehouse Aziz had directed them to. “This should be interesting,” he mused. “I wonder how Aziz’s translation bracelet works?”

Upon entering the open bay doors, their eyes needed time to adjust to the dim light. Floating overhead, its luminescent blue markings glowing slightly, floating the giant octopus. A colorful bangle was worn on the base of one tentacle. 

Currently, it appeared to have a book in its tentacles. It floated about ten feet in the air above the ground, silent.

The giant octopus lowered the book from its huge eyes and regarded Shin quietly. It raised a tentacle in greeting.

"How are you adjusting?"

Drowning turned to face Shin, still holding the book.

"Oh, right." Shin activated his ability to speak with animals. "Perhaps we should consider one of those bangles," he thought.

“Greetings, Suiko no Shin,” Drowning’s “voice” gurgled through Shin’s perception. “Outside is dry, but not terribly uncomfortable.”

Touma spied the book, "I think I've heard of that book, it sounds familiar." He mused.

"Do you have any information regarding the thief in Aziz's shop? And how to avoid the umibozu?" Shin asked.

“Thief? That happened long ago. Aziz mentioned it. It was long before I existed.” Drowning considered the next question and pointed a tentacle down to the pile of books. “I am still sorting. Perhaps something is in there for you?”

Touma's eyes brightened, and he smiled at Nasutei before looking back to Drowning and Shin, "You don't mind if I look?"

“Be my guest.”

~~~

Rajura ran until the warehouses were well within reach, bodily slamming on the metal siding of one as he greedily sucked in air.

Catching his breath, Anubisu looked over Rajura. He didn't look hurt, just wet, but he wanted to make sure. "Are you okay?" he asked and hoped Rajura wasn't too mad at him.

"Am I okay?! AM I OKAY?!?" Rajura's brain was starting to catch up with what had almost happened, one wide and wild eye locked onto the other Masho's face. "NO! I AM NOT 'OKAY'! I just got done STARING DEATH IN ITS GIANT FUCKING EYEBALL!!" 

He shoved a finger angrily against Anubisu's chest. "I don't know whether to punch you in the throat for letting me go through with that stupid idea or-" the adrenaline was beginning to wear off as his body settled on going into shock. Every muscle in his body refused to obey him as he shook. 

Rajura quieted, looking away as the anger started to subside. "Thank you. For the distraction. It...It didn't just glance in the right direction at me; that thing saw me. It saw right through the spell..."

Anubisu was startled by the ferocity of the response. "It saw... we'll do better next time. We know more now." he shook his head. "I'm sorry, it should have been me."

The quivering in his muscles gave his low laughter a nervous quality. "Never again...Next time...it's all you, and I'll be...I'll be the distraction..."

"Next time, we'll have more help," Anubisu insisted, reaching up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This was precisely the type of risk we're supposed to stop the others from making, and I'm just as stupid."

Rajura finally looked up to meet Anubisu’s gaze, and while he was doing his utmost to keep it together, it was clear as he was still somewhat shaken. "The road to the best intentions is often paved with broken glass," he waved a hand dismissively. "Or some poetic bullshit like that. I'm going to go sit down for a minute, try to settle my nerves." He started to wander off a little ways until a concrete curb stop seemed like the most inviting step up from being on asphalt and sat, hunched over, and his head hanging down.

Watching him sit down, Anubisu felt a pang of regret. He joined Rajura, sitting down and keeping an eye out.

Even quieter than before, the lavender-haired Masho spoke. "I'll...try to pull myself together before the others arrive. It wouldn't do for the others to start coddling me."

Anubisu nodded, but had nothing to help that process.

~~~

Seiji watched the familiar sight of Touma happily rooting through books with amusement. Even if there wasn’t anything useful amongst them, he was pleased to see Touma have this opportunity. 

The quiet peace was shattered by a loud thump on the side of the building, followed a few moments later by Rajura’s voice, shouting profanity.

"What the fuck..?" Touma said slowly.

"The fucking fuck?" Shuu said in tandem with Touma.

Seiji raced outside. Kuujurou had gone with Rajura. By the time he made it through the door, Rajura had moved away from the building and was sitting on the curb looking utterly pathetic. His long hair was plastered to his head, his kimono drenched with seawater, and his body slumped over. Kuujurou sat next to him, eyes a little wider than usual as he scanned for threats. “Are you alright?”

Looking over his shoulder, Anubisu nodded. "We're uninjured. It's just... There's more to deal with and what was described."

“Do you need anything? I’m sure Shuu could hunt down a food stand in moments if you need to fortify yourselves with anything.”

Without looking up, Rajura raised his voice, perhaps a little louder than was necessary. "I'm fine. We're both fine. "

Seiji hovered uncertainty for a few more moments, feeling like he ought to be doing something to help but didn’t know what that something was. Then, Kujuurou nodded at him. “Alright,” he finally said. “I’ll let the others know you’ll join us soon.” And with one final worried look, he went back inside.

With Seiji gone back inside, Rajura put a trembling hand on Anubisu's shoulder. "Go with them. Tell them what we learned. Buy me some time. Can you do that? For me?"

"Yes," Anubisu agreed. He got up and walked around Rajura, pausing to put a hand on his shoulder. Then, he went inside to the others.

Kayura rushed to Anubisu, worried sick. "Onii-san, what happened? Is anyone hurt?"

Smiling at her and putting a hand on her shoulder, he answered, "We're unhurt. Rajura wants to think about what we saw in peace before we talk about a plan."

"What did you guys see?" Touma asked.

"It's not what we're used to," Anubisu answered. He gave a physical description of the beach, then the rock outcropping with the giant nest and the implication of a massive creature that resided in it. "I wanted to grab something to take back with us since nothing was around, and Rajura became invisible to get to the rock. As soon as he got there, the umibozu appeared, and they apparently can see through his invisibility. We managed to get out of there, as several more appeared. We screwed up, and now they'll be watching for us to come back."

Kayura swallowed. "It... saw Rajura-san? Despite his invisibility...?"

Touma's brow furrowed, "Yeah.. we might wanna put a pin in that for later then."

"It will be worth it if we can get past the umibozu." Anubisu insisted.

Kayura touched his arm, “Was there anything else out on the beach?”  
Looking down on her, Anubisu nodded, then began describing the large feather partially buried in the sand, which he assumed must be from the anzu, even if it seemed odd. He left out his greed in wanting to get the feather. His eyes flickered briefly to Naaza and recognized his deep-seated desire for new knowledge, even if it was secondhand.  
“If the umibozu can apparently see through the invisibility, perhaps we should stay away from the beach,” Kayura suggested.  
Naaza nodded. “The umibozu have had different descriptions over time. They are monsters of the sea. Some only show up on calm days, while others come in the storms.”  
“You seem to know much about this, Naaza-san,” Shin said.  
He shrugged. “I’d just like to see more of the unusual sand and water.”  
Nasutei added, “Some are benevolent, and others hand out death and curses. We need to be careful.”  
“Curses,” Shin repeated to himself, suddenly uneasy. He focused on his new powers and examined each of his friends and allies one-by-one. They gleamed like pearls in his mind, each with their own unique shape and color, some made in freshwater, others in saltwater. He focused on Anubisu and felt the man's essence to be smooth, iridescent, and clean. “That's good,” he sighed to himself.  
Then he cast his mind out and found Rajura, only to be confronted by a dark cloud of malevolent energy.  
“That's a curse,” Shin realized with horror. “A very, very bad one.” He opened his mouth to warn the others, then hesitated. He didn't want to cause a panic, and he was certain Kayura would panic. No, he needed to wait until they were actually with Rajura and would be on hand to protect her or him.  
Shin turned his attention back to the octopus, “Drowning-san, would you be willing to assist us against the umibozu and the thief on the beach?”  
Tentacles waved gently, “No,” he said, “I am doing fine in his warehouse full of books.” He didn’t sound disagreeable, just happier where he was.  
Well, that was one thing, at least. The others might be disappointed not to have gained another ally to fight by their side, but Shin couldn't begrudge Drowning a desire to live in peace. After bidding the mighty creature farewell, Shin turned to leave with the others, bracing himself to tell them about the curse.  
“Hey, Seiji,” Shuu said as they headed for the exit. He was grinning like mad. “I don’t mean to, like, hurt your feelings, but I'm gonna say a thing.”  
“Have you considered not doing that?” Seiji suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
“But I'm not that kind of queer man. I'm just saying, what's with the look?” Shuu smirked back.  
The t-shirt Seiji was wearing was, well, unique. Not only was it an orange-yellow color that none of them had ever seen Seiji wear before, but it was also emblazoned with (sometimes misspelled) text bragging about the purported benefits of sun exposure (including things like happiness, tanning, glowing skin, and sparkling eyes) and rather terrible math.  
Shin sighed, “Oh, Shuu.”  
Shuu made an exaggerated gesture that encompassed Seiji’s whole body, “Okay, listen. I don't get to talk about fashion. I have reinforced thighs on my pants right now, but I would not have expected this to be a look that you would have chosen. Even I would not have chosen that. Were there not any other options? I'm just asking.”  
Seiji sighed, “There were options, and this was the best of them.”  
“You don't look good, man. These are my colors, and you are not rocking it. These are, like, pineapple boxers, and I know because I wear pineapple boxers.”  
Seiji glared at Shuu. “Well, this shirt didn't have any scantily clad women or vulgar phrases, so it seemed like the lesser of the possible evils.”  
Shuu snorted. “Wait, there were shirts with scantily clad women on them?”  
“None of which would fit you or be fit to wear around any kind of company,” Seiji replied primly.  
“I mean, I wouldn't wear it. I'm just saying, what kind of luck do we have that we find that in our apartment? Who lived there?”  
Shaking his head, Seiji answered, “The choices they made were absolutely inexplicable.” He glanced over at Anubisu, who seemed just confused by the whole conversation.  
Kayura giggled. “I think the color looks better on Shuu-san, but at least it fits. It's funny.”  
Ryo laughed with her, “It suits him because he's the sun warrior.”  
Seiji gave him the most dead-eyed look imaginable.  
“Oh, Ryo,” Shin said, shaking his head. “You are a gift we do not deserve.”  
“Um,” Kayura looked to the others, “Is there anything we can do for Rajura-san?” Rajura was sitting on the curb outside the warehouse, looking utterly miserable.  
“He’ll be fine,” Shuu waved her concern off.  
“Well,” Shin said, cringing slightly. “Guys, let's not cause a panic, but I'm detecting a curse, and it's coming from Rajura.”  
“He what?” Kayura cried in horror.  
“Does anyone know how to undo a curse,” Seiji asked, looking at everyone, clearly hoping one of them had gained such a power. He grimaced when no one spoke up. “We can go back and talk to Aziz,” he suggested. “He knows how to curse things, so perhaps he knows how to undo a curse.”  
“That's a good point,” Shin agreed with him.  
“True love's first kiss, I heard,” Shuu added.  
“What’s that?” Kayura asked.  
Naaza sneered at him, “Are you volunteering?”  
After opening his mouth to answer Kayura, Naaza’s question caught Shuu off guard, “Wait, what?”  
“Remember the princess and the frog?” Ryo asked.  
“Oh, no,” Shuu said, looking horrified. “I can't volunteer. I ain't about to become no Princess of the Nether World!”  
Kayura smiled so sweetly at him, briefly distracted from her concern for Rajura. “It would be okay with me! You would look lovely in the robes!”  
“I'm certain it would be okay with you, little Princess. Don't you be fluttering those innocent eyelashes at me,” Shuu wagged a finger. “I've got your number.”  
“What's my number, Shuu-san?”  
He had to think a minute. If he gave her a high number, Rajura would kill him as soon as he figured out the number meant she was hot. If he said she was average, then Touma might kill him. “Three,” he declared, hoping to throw them all off and save his hide.  
She looked disappointed, “I don't understand.”  
Shuu patted her head, “That's okay; you don't have to.” As he walked away, he shot a pleading look at Nasutei, who was nearly choking from laughing so hard.  
Naaza came over and leaned into Kayura, “It's okay. I don't understand what the hell he said, either.”  
Touma came up and smacked Shuu on the arm, “Really!? Just a three?”  
“Maybe I'm talking about her shoe size!”  
While Shuten tried to comfort a red-faced Nasutei, Shin and Seiji just shook their heads in disbelief.  
“Naaza-sensei,” Kayura begged. “Surely there's something we can do about this curse. Is there something you know how to do medicinally that can help?”  
He shrugged. “Perhaps. I have one potion I could try. It hasn't worked before, but maybe it will here.” He didn't notice Anubisu and Shuten flinch at his words.  
“I’ll go tell Rajura he’s cursed,” Shin said. He gnawed on his lower lip for a moment, then armored up. He was about to tell a cursed Masho some very bad news.  
“Nice to know you, buddy,” Shuu said quietly.  
As Shin looked at Rajura, he thought he looked to be in control of himself, almost as if he just wanted a moment of peace. “Rajura-san, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said carefully.  
Sighing, Rajura stood up, “What can I- why are you armored?”  
Shin his hands up defensively. “It’s going to be okay. It's just that I can detect magic, and I sense a curse on you.”  
Rajura looked around as though hoping Shin was talking to someone else, then took a few steps back. “What is happening? What kind of curse are you talking about?”  
“I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry.”  
He let out a whine, entirely at odds with his normal, “I guess.”  
“Do you feel anything unusual?”  
“Not particularly,” Rajura answered. He still looked oddly pale. “I’m just trying to get my nerves back in check.”  
“Maybe we should go home, and you can rest. Or visit Mami Wata.”  
Rajura bowed reluctantly. ”Whatever you think is best, Shin-san.”  
But, at that moment, Kayura flew out to meet them, “Oh, no, no, no, no!” Rajura exclaimed, waving her back.  
Shuu grabbed her around the waist and held her firm despite the hurt look she gave him.  
“We don't know if it's catchy yet,” Shuu told her.  
“But, what if we can help?” She begged.  
“He seems okay for now, but we don't know if it's catchy,” Shuu insisted. “And we're going to take him to Mami Wata and have him looked at.  
“Wait,” she was a little confused. “What’s catchy? What does that mean?”  
“It means contagious,” Shin answered, and he watched her mouth the words.  
Shuu tried to help, “Have you ever had a cough?”  
She shook her head, “Arago made sure we were never sick. Can you put me down now?”  
“Will you promise not to touch him until we know what curse he has can't be transferred to other people?”  
“I don't think he likes me touching him anyway, so that should be very easy to follow.” She said both sadly and proudly, but several of the Troopers and Masho winced.  
“Thank you, Kayura,” Shin told her, even though he ached, knowing what she meant.


	14. Chapter 14

The group walked directly to the hospital to seek out treatment from Mami Wata. Rajura chose to follow behind, keeping away from the others, in case he infected them. And although he was irritated at him, Rajura allowed Anubisu to stay relatively close, since he knew what had happened.  
Kayura kept glancing back at them, and Rajura was sure that if she were allowed to, she would have fallen back to walk with him. Shuu kept pulling her along, wrapping an arm around her shoulders when she started to drift behind.  
At the hospital, several of Mami Wata's children were outside kicking a ball around again. Ryo and Touma waved at them and received waves back in return. But, once they saw Rajura, they immediately started backing away from him. Rajura frowned and took a step back away from the others. If even the children could see there was something wrong with him, it must be bad.  
Seeing the children back away was the breaking point for Kayura. She tore away from Shuu, rushing into the hospital. Naaza followed, and several of the Troopers called out to her.  
Right inside the door, Naaza saw Kayura holding onto Mami Wata. Nearly crying, she tried to get out the story of what was going on. The goddess looked up and smiled at Naaza as she patted Kayura’s head, telling her it was okay.  
“So, my young doctor, I'm getting part of the story here, do you want to add a little bit more?” Her calm voice washed over the both of them.  
“An umibozu likely cursed him,” Naaza said simply.  
“Oh,” was all she could say, her lips thinning into a line as she thought about the problem. “Is he here or outside, maybe?”  
“He is outside,” Naaza replied. “Is there something you can do about this?”  
She nodded, “Perhaps. I will bring the kids in and go take a look at him.” The three of them went outside, and Mami Wata shooed the children back into the hospital. Then, turning to Rajura, she asked, “How are you feeling, young man?”  
“Um,” the prickle of indignation at being called young he pushed aside. “I feel alright. I’m just brushing off the shock of being so near death. Otherwise, I feel fine, I think.”  
“Yes, I'm delighted you got away.” She cocked her head to the side, “How did you get away?”  
Rajura glanced over to Anubisu, “My friend made a distraction.” Rajura caught the small twitch from Anubisu at being called a friend.  
Mami Wata hummed, “And how many were there, did you see?”  
“It was just the one at first, but as we were running away, well, I don't know if more came. I didn't dare look,” Rajura shook his head. He didn’t want to look or see those eyes again.  
“That was very smart. So, I can probably get rid of the curse. But, it will take me a couple of days to do so. It's a very intense sort of curse, although it would have been worse if you looked back so that bit of instinct definitely saved you quite a bit of pain and suffering.”  
“Alright…”  
Mami Wata waved Naaza over. “Watch,” she told him, then placed her hand on Rajura's forehead and leaned him back, as if dunking him in a pool. The area under and around him filled with water almost instantaneously, completely enveloping him. Mami Wata started chanting something in an unknown language and then pulled Rajura out of the magical pool of water. To everyone’s surprise, he was completely dry.  
The water now had yellowish tendrils weaving through it, like worms writhing in the sun. “The water will start washing off the curse, but it will take three days of this process for it to disappear totally. You'll feel the effects diminish over the three days, but it's not going to be fun for you. If anyone or anything can put you to sleep, particularly to avoid dreaming, that would be much preferable to sleeping naturally.”  
Rajura looked at Nasutei, wondering about her sleep spell when Shuu spoke up. “So, since you know about lifting umibozu curses, do you know a lot about them?”  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Mami Wata answered, then waved them all inside the hospital. They seated themselves in the waiting room chairs. “They are not friendly at all, under any circumstances whatsoever. The ones here are slightly different than the ones in the real world, and these seem more malevolent than usual. They do not wait for people to get in a ship, which is when they usually appear, and they never ask questions or even offer warnings about impending storms. No, these are more hateful and angry. They actively wait for people to come near the water and try to drag them in or curse them. So, the fact that young Rajura here got away with his life is quite impressive.”  
“Is there a way to repel them so we can get to the beach?” Shin asked.  
“They don't attack anything that isn't human. They hate humans quite a bit, but they leave other things alone.”   
Shin nodded thoughtfully.  
A flash of panic hit Shuten, and he glanced over to Naaza, who immediately glared back.  
“Well,” Shin continued, not seeing the interaction. “What about a human that's turned into something not human?”  
Mami Wata looked surprised. “You know, that might work. It's not necessarily the shape. But I don't know because I'm not human, I just look human. It's worth a shot, though.”  
“Thank you,” Shin said, thinking about turning into something that they couldn’t touch, like the ghost fish or something small like a monkey.  
Shuu came up behind him and whispered, “Trash panda.” Shin frowned at him, which only made Shuu laugh.  
“How is my patient doing?” Naaza asked Mami Wata.  
“Oh, he's doing really well!” she answered. “He was doing pushups in the waiting room earlier with one of my kids on his back.”  
“Dude’s a bro!” Shuu laughed.  
Mami Wata laughed with him, “He said something about having stiff limbs so that I can understand.”  
~~~  
“Taco Tuesday?” Kayura frowned, really confused. She didn’t know what a taco or a Tuesday was.  
“Ya, it’s something you do religiously if you like tacos, and we really like tacos,” Shuu replied.  
“Should I pray over the tacos then, Shuu-san?” She asked.  
“No, but I'm gonna recruit you to make some pico de gallo.”  
Touma laughed, “Oh yeah, that’s good.”  
Kayura was still confused, “What is that? Is it like the little yellow plushy thing we saw in the spider sister shop?”  
Shuu laughed again, “No, that's Pikachu, and I will explain that at a later date.”  
“So, pico de garu?”  
“You're going to make some pico pico, yeah, we’ll just call it that. I'm gonna tell you how to make it because you've never made pico de gallo before, and you're gonna to make it all yourself.” He leaned in closer to whisper, “Touma likes pico de gallo a lot.”  
Kayura looked up at Shuu with stars in her eyes, “I’ll do my best, Shuu-san.”

~~~  
Among the sound of chopping and dicing, the others kept busy. Naaza eagerly browsed the chemistry book Nasutei and Shuten found, while Seiji helped find Rajura clothing that would fit his tall frame.  
Naaza did a double-take when Rajura appeared, Seiji cringing behind him. “You look like a robbed peasant.”  
The off-white wifebeater and stained sweats were far from the composed look Rajura was used to. He signed and went to stand in front of the balcony doors, intent on ignoring the lot.  
“Rajura-san,” Kayura came up to him and offered him a small bowl, “I made you some pico pico.” She really hoped he would eat it and that it would make him feel better.”  
He looked at the food, and although he wasn’t hungry, he took it. “Thank you, Lady Kayura.”  
Shuu caught her as she got back to the kitchen, “Give him some of these,” he said, handing her a bowl of corn chips. “He scoops the pico pico up with these.”  
“Oh!” she said and bounced back over the Rajura, showing him how to use the scoops. She waited with bated breath as he tried one.  
Eating the bite slowly, Rajura realized it was pretty good. A nice mix of flavors and textures, even if it was a bit unusual. “This is good, and I’m proud of you,” he said solemnly.  
Beaming at Rajura’s praise, she took the next bowl to Naaza, “Here, Naaza-sensei, this is part of dinner.”  
Naaza looked at the pico de gallo and the chips, trying one. “Not bad, at least I can eat this with one hand while I'm reading.”  
“Alright, ladies,” Shuu called everyone, “Come and get it!”  
The Masho followed the Trooper’s lead getting the fixings for the tacos before sitting down to eat. Excited, Kayura took a big bite of her taco, cracking the shell and getting filling and toppings everywhere. As she turned bright red, her lip starting to quiver, Shuu said, “Don't worry. Tacos are delicious but messy. Everyone will look like that by the end of the night.”  
Touma got up and went to her, “Hey, I have an idea, follow me.” As they went into the kitchen, Kayura beamed up at him. He showed her how to make a burrito with some of the soft tortillas. And they both jumped when they heard laughter and looked over to see Shuten with toppings all down the front of his clothes and Rajura shaking his head.  
“Rajura, listen. While I respect the taco salad, which is what you're doing, put the fucking chopsticks down.” Shuu pointed accusingly as Rajura separated all his ingredients and began eating them one by one. Shuu seemed determined to get them out of his hand and make a mess of him too. Rather than just give in, however, Rajura demonstrated his new grasp of the modern world's vulgarisms and expertly delivered a perfect flip off.  
Shuu’s jaw dropped, “You, sir, are lucky you're cursed at the moment.”  
“Whoopie.”  
The rest of the dinner passed without any more messes, most of the others figuring out how to eat without causing a commotion. “Now, we need to get you two changed,” Nasutei said to Kayura and Shuten. While she asked Anubisu to get a spare set of clothes for Shuten from the Masho’s room, she took Kayura back and helped her change. Then, she whisked Shuten away.  
In the living room, Kayura sat happy and clean, but had questions, especially after Touma told her she looked cute in the scrubs again. “Shuu-san said something about milkshakes bringing boys to the yard… So, perhaps that's what this is?”  
Ignoring the side-eyed look from Rajura, Shuu answered, “No, honey, you used that right.” And then he prayed she would drop it. “Oh, please, not in front of Dad and Big Brother!”  
“Is that a compliment, Shuu-san?”  
“Of course, the gods hate me!” “Okay, so when you say the milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, it implies that you are so much more desirable than other girls. The premise is that you are telling the story to another girl, and you are explaining why you are a more attractive match for the man in your life.”  
“So, then, could Rajura-san’s milkshake bring all of the pretty people to the yard?”  
“Yes, yes it could,” Shuu said, ignoring Rajura’s eye roll and Anubisu trying not to laugh out loud. “If he so chooses to flex that way, he could.”  
“Oh, good,” She smiled to herself, thinking she complimented him. Fortunately, she missed the background laughter, glares, and facepalms.  
“Hey, I’m not misleading her!”  
Shin sighed, “That's fine until she uses that phrase where it would be insanely inappropriate.”  
“Eh,” Shuu waved him off, “We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it. Now, would you like a milkshake?”  
“Perhaps, but I'm concerned about the quality of the milkshake because I don't want a bunch of random people to show up in the apartment!”  
“Fortunately, little lady, milkshakes are a metaphor in the song,” Shuu explained. “I was speaking literally. Would you like a little milkshake?”  
“Oh, yes, please.”  
“What flavor would you like?”  
“I don’t know. Shuu-san, what is the milkshake a metaphor for?”  
“How appealing you are to a romantic partner,” Shuu tried for tact but knew he was failing miserably. “Rajura is going to fucking kill me, slowly, and he’ll make it look like a total accident!” “Okay, so the premise of the song is saying that she, the singer, is even more appealing to a romantic partner than the person listening to the song. It's her way of kind of letting the listener know she is a little bit better than the listener.”  
“How does one obtain a milkshake of superior quality?”  
“Oh, it can be a lot of things,” he noticed his voice was getting higher pitched as the conversation went on. “Rajura only seems confused, so maybe I’m not going to die, just be maimed.” “It can be the way you act, or it can be the way you dress. Um, present yourself in public…”  
“Oh, Shuu,” Shin groaned.  
“Dude, I'm trying! You want me to be better, and I'm trying to be a good big brother.”  
“He’s talking about boobs,” Ryo blurted out, catching everyone’s attention.  
“Ryo!” Seiji snapped.  
Shuu tried not to squeak. “I was not!” he exclaimed.  
Next to him, Shin’s jaw just hung open.  
“Oh my god, why…” Touma started.  
Shuu paled as three suddenly unhappy Masho turned narrow-eyed looks at him. All three knew how to make him disappear, hell, probably had made people disappear, for lesser offenses. “I’m doomed!”  
“What did you say, Kayura?” Shin’s soft voice cut through the tension.  
They looked at her. She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Oh, I said, what flavor of milkshake do you think I should try?”  
Shin looked sadly at her, knowing that wasn’t what she said. She was just trying to make them all feel better.  
“Okay, there's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, banana, and mint,” Shuu answered, going over to the replicator, desperate for some kind of escape.  
“I'll try mint, Shuu-san,” Kayura answered.  
“Oh, gods,” Touma sighed, “I could go for some churros.”  
“Okay, come here,” Shuu called her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Now, this thing is green, can you handle that?”  
“Oh, that’s even better!” she perked up.  
To the replicator, Shuu directed, “One small McDonald's Shamrock shake with whipped cream,” he looked at her and smiled, “and a little pineapple star on top.”  
As it materialized, Kayura squealed with delight, “It matches Naaza-sensei!”  
“Yes, yes, it does,” he said, but he was sure it tasted a whole lot better. Not that he would be tasting Naaza any time soon, oh gods. He would never taste Naaza… and he needed to stop this whole line of thinking right now! “One chocolate banana milkshake, large. And you, Ryo, what do you want?”  
“Banana,” Ryo replied, smiling at his friend.  
Shuu leaned down to the replicator, “One banana milkshake, with a smiley face with eyes made of chocolate chips and a smile of licorice on top.”  
Seeing the milkshake come out, Kayura giggled at the smiley face. Handing it to Ryo, he dug his fingers in, scooped out the licorice, and slurped it up. Kayura laughed more at the noise.  
Touma also got himself a chocolate milkshake (with caramel sauce) and let Kayura try a bit. Her eyes lit up at the sweet flavor, especially mixed with the mint. She smiled up at him.

~~~

Nasutei didn't mind the taco disaster. Not one bit. She tried desperately to not grin like an idiot once the taco meat and fixings splashed all over Shuten's kimono.

Oh. Oh no. What a tragedy. 

Selflessly and without any ulterior motive whatsoever, Nasutei offered to help find some clothing for Shuten to change into. Seiji had to be proud. She basically had a halo above her head—complete angel.

She directed the Masho back to the bedroom he shared with his fellows, intent on assisting as much as she could.

"Poor Shuten," she murmured as she closed the door. "Your first foray into tacos, and they bit back, didn't they?"

Shuten was tugging on the fabric to keep it from touching his skin. The dampness had started to soak through, and it was not a pleasant sensation. "I suppose," he mused distractedly. "But it was a fascinating taste. I'll understand better next time to allow Shuu-san or Touma-san to advise on how to eat ethnic cuisine before I rush in. Fortunately, if I were to ruin a kimono, it doesn't upset me that it's this one."

"They're messy, but delicious. Shuu is an excellent cook. I'm glad you were open to trying it,” she said offhand, pulling open the closet doors to grab some of the clothing Seiji had picked out earlier.

Hmm... flannel. 

"Shuten, what do you think of this?" She presented the shirt to him, mind wandering to picture what the former Oni Masho would look like. And how would his chest look in something a bit more form-fitting?

Shuten looked up from the mess. "It looks warm enough," he noted. "But I'll admit that I've never tried modern clothes. Would the sleeves be restrictive?" he asked, ever the pragmatist.

She couldn't stop smiling. "Let's find out, shall we? Here, I'll unbutton it and help you put it on."

"Oh! That's very kind of you. But... I would have to take this off... are you... comfortable... with that?" he asked, feeling heat pool in his face.

The look Nasutei gave him spoke volumes about just how comfortable she was with the idea.

"Oh." Shuten gulped as realization dawned on him. "Right." 

And with that, he did a quick scan of the room, then turned right around, approached the door and, with no pomp or circumstance, slid the dresser in its way. "There,” he said, dusting his hands with an air of finality. "That should slow down any nosey spiders, cats of any size or ... well, Ryo."

“Good. I know I don’t have much time, but...”

Nasutei knew what she liked, and Shuten fit the bill in more ways than one. He was muscular, kind, handsome, thoughtful... 

She slowly reached around Shuten’s narrow hips and began to undo the dark gray obi. Once the knot was undone, the narrow length of fabric fell to the floor around Shuten’s feet. He watched her with patient eyes, standing calm, and still before her. 

His heart, though, was beating quickly when Nasutei laid her hand on his chest, and it sped up even further the longer her hand lingered. 

From there, Nasutei opened his kimono and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it join the obi lying on the floor. Below the kimono was a simple white nagajuban and the underlayers, each of which Nasutei removed piece by piece. 

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached the han-juban. She could smell a hint of his sweat and stress from their earlier efforts, and while that in itself wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, she appreciated the reminder that he was here.

Nasutei opened Shuten’s final layer of clothing, and her hands wandered as much as he would allow. 

First, her fingers trailed along his prominent collarbone, giving her her first taste of his warm skin. The final fabric panels parted further as she spread her hands apart. 

Shuten’s chest was everything she’s dreamed about and more. He was strong, yet lean, carrying none of the extra mass Anubisu did.

“So many scars, Shuten,” Nasutei whispered as she let her fingers slide downwards. The marks of past battles covered his muscular chest, everything from thin slashes, thick stab wounds, the vaguely circular scars where arrows had bitten into flesh, and even burns. 

“Reminders of a life poorly spent,” Shuten said, catching her hands in his. “Until now, that is.”

“I’m so glad to be here with you.”

“And I, you.”

Nasutei smiled. “I’m sorry, I’m getting distracted,” she said sweetly. “We are in a hurry, aren’t we?”

“Unfortunately,” Shuten said, releasing her hands. He caught some of her long hair and let it trail through his fingers. 

Still smiling, Nasutei reached out again. Her hands pressed against his chest, and she reveled in the warm skin available for her to touch. She explored the lean muscles while she pushed fabric out of the way, let her thumbs caress his abs, and ran her hands around his trim waist. She felt taut muscles quiver at her touch and delighted at how Shuten’s eyes fell partially closed as he enjoyed her caresses. 

Nasutei ran her fingers up Shuten’s sides, around to his front, and finally pushed the han-juban towards, then off, his shoulders. Her hands skimmed down his arms as she lowered the simple linen garment…

And as it reached his forearms, she applied just a hint of pressure, locking his arms at his sides, and tugged him closer for a kiss. 

Shuten’s mouth descended eagerly onto her’s and the simple contact sent a rush of heat through them both. Then, Nasutei was abruptly reminded that Shuten had been a warrior before becoming a monk as he effortlessly slipped free of her makeshift bind and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her harder and deeper. 

She didn’t bother trying to pin his arms again. Instead, Nasutei clutched at Shuten’s shoulders and returned the embrace. 

The kiss was electrifying, and Nasutei felt like she was being devoured in slow motion by the subtle movements of his mouth. His shoulders were narrow under her hands, small bones supporting hard muscle, and she couldn’t resist further caressing whatever was within reach. 

And his back was just as lovely. Shapley muscles shifted and flexed when she reached around him. She couldn’t wait until she could ogle his back and, well, further down. 

Speaking of, Nasutei kissed Shuten harder as she sent her fingers wiggling downwards. It took a few seconds for him to realize what her destination was. 

“Nasutei? What are you-“ 

She leaned back and was delighted to see how red Shuten’s ears turned as his funoshi came loose. 

“Well, what can I say, Shuten? Fundoshi just aren’t compatible with modern trousers.” 

Nasutei kept her eyes locked on Shuten’s while her hands began to unwind the soft rope and cloth that covered his genitals. 

“I’ll only look if you’re okay with it,” she promised as everything finally fell away. Nasutei’s blood was burning now that Shuten was naked before her. 

Shuten was still blushing like mad, a faintly incredulous look on his face. It was as though he couldn’t quite get his head wrapped around her genuine desire for him. “Nasutei, I have no secrets I would keep from you.”

The quiet faith and trust, the obviously heartfelt affection in his eyes filled Nasutei with pure joy. And, of course, required that she get two good handfuls of monk's buttock. 

She nuzzled his face as she squeezed a muscular backside. “You must ride a lot,” she said teasingly. 

“It is the primary way to travel-“

Nasutei laughed and pressed another kiss to his lips, cutting him off. “Sure, that kind of riding too.”

Somehow, Shuten went even more scarlet red. He was very nearly redder than his hair. His arms caught her around her waist and pulled her close. “There has been no one else for me besides you for a very, very long time,” he swore to her. 

Daringly, he pulled her flush against him and let her feel his excitement at her explorations. They were nearly the same height, as well, which meant he could comfortably press himself against the junction of her hip and pelvis. 

What she felt through her clothes was the kind of thickness that filled her just right, so she slid her hand between their bodies and took hold of him. His hips jerked, and his breath shuddered even as her mouth began to devour his. 

“Won’t last,” he gasped into her mouth.

“You don’t need to,” she promised him as she began to move and squeeze her hand. 

Sure enough, less than thirty seconds later, he grunted and jerked his hips backward. His hand displaced her’s, and he finished himself off, making sure to aim for his own body and not mess up her clothing.

Nasutei stepped back so she could grab the han-juban and also so she could get in a quick eyeful before he went completely soft. Oh, but what she’d thought she’d felt was right! 

The day they finally shared a bed was going to be wonderful.

“Let me,” Nasutei said once she had Shuten’s han-juban, and she began to wipe the mess off of his skin carefully. Perhaps she could talk him into providing some assistance with bathing…

His erection had begun to flag as she passed the linen over that area but twitched slightly when her hand lingered. Nasutei felt her smile wide at the reminder of just how physically young Shuten had been when Arago halted his aging. Shuten was a wise and mature adult, but also had the benefit of youth on his side. 

They would be able to have some very good fun when it was time.

Shuten was still panting when she finished. He closed his eyes, clearly exerting his considerable willpower over his physical desires. Nasutei busied herself with shaking out a pair of boxers as well as the other items waiting for him to change into. 

“I feel as though the scales are unbalanced,” Shuten finally said. His cheeks (and ears!) were still tinted red. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Nasutei said slyly. “When we are in the right time and place, you’ll have more than enough time to rebalance everything.” 

He smiled and gathered her to him again so they could exchange more lingering kisses. “That is for the better, then. Anubisu will be quite furious if we, uh, did more anywhere near where he sleeps.”

Nasutei nodded and passed Shuten the boxers, showing him which way they should be oriented. 

“And speaking of Anubisu,” she murmured, wondering if boxer-briefs would be better for purely selfish reasons. “Seiji seems to have a growing fondness for him. It seems like he’s always blushing around Anubisu. It’s kind of cute, but… I worry. Not that I think Anubisu would do anything untoward, it’s just…” 

She sighed, tearing her eyes away from Shuten for just a moment to reorganize her thoughts. “I worry about the dynamics of the group. Most of us seem to be growing closer, in one way or another. Shuten, do you think you could… just keep an eye on things?”

“Certainly,” Shuten said, stepping into the boxers. The waistband stretched and shrunk effortlessly as he pulled them up. It was a very odd sensation. “I had already observed that Anubisu is… oddly attentive to Seiji. More than I would have expected and not in ways he is for anyone else. He has never been inclined towards developing a close relationship with anyone, so it is a bit strange to see how often his eyes seek Seiji out and how he has taken to lingering close. Is it also out of character for Seiji to be so affected by another?”

“Oh, without question!” Nasutei said, passing Shuten the jeans. “Leave the fasteners undone until you have the shirt done up.”

Shuten nodded and frowned slightly as he fiddled with the zipper. His dark eyes flitted over her figure, seeking out confirmation of how the jeans should be orientated. 

“Now, Seiji’s never talked to me about his romantic ideals, but I do have eyes and six years of experience with him. And all this with Anubisu? I have never seen him like this. I’ve seen him turn into a wide-eyed, stuttering, frightened mess around women. I know the boys are his only really close friends and that how formal he keeps others at a distance.”

Shuten raised an eyebrow as he awkwardly inserted one leg into the jeans, then the other. “Korin no Seiji is frightened of women? That seems almost impossible to believe.”

Nasutei nodded solemnly as she watched Shuten, eyes glued to the way denim skimmed up his lean body. Once he’d pulled the jeans all the way up, he obliged her by turning in a small circle so she could adequately admire his ass. 

“If a woman tries to ask him out or even flat out propositions him, he falls apart. I’ve even seen him be rude to a stranger after an attempt.”

“Shocking,” Shuten replied. “Perhaps it is in how gradually they’re taking things that have allowed Seiji to find his courage. Although, I must confess I’m not entirely certain how conscious Anubisu is of his apparent feelings.”

“They do seem to be absolutely twitterpated with each other,” Nasutei said. She handed Shuten the flannel shirt and sighed regretfully as he pulled it on, hiding his glorious shoulders. 

“I’m not familiar with that term,” Shuten said as he studied the sleeve cuffs.

Nasutei stepped close again to help him roll the sleeves up correctly. “They’re dancing and circling around each other birds chirping and tweeting at each other in early spring. Anubisu had racked up an impressive array of monster kills since we arrived here, and I can’t help but notice his efforts are getting a bit flashier. And Seiji has noticed.”

“Mm. And Anubisu has started to race over to him after each fight, as though equally torn between worry and a desire for acknowledgment.”

With both sleeves rolled to provide Shuten maximum movement (and Nasutei with the perfect degree of forearm exposure for her viewing pleasure), she let her hands slide around Shuten’s chest and disappeared under the still open shirt. 

He felt just as good in modern clothing as he had in a kimono. Especially his ass. 

Shuten shuddered against her as her hands groped his backside, then again when she slid her hands inside his jeans to grope his boxer clad buttocks. His delightfully youthful body rubbed against her leg again, his desire quickly growing firm. 

“Nasutei, I suspect you may have had an ulterior motive when you told me to leave the fasteners undone,” Shuten groaned as she squeezed his toned buttocks. 

“Who, me?” Nasutei asked innocently. Her hands slid past the elastic waistband of the boxers so once again had a hold of glorious, muscular, warrior man-flesh. 

“Hah. Minx.”

And then Shuten cupped the back of her head, holding her close as he kissed her. 

Nasutei blood roared in her ears as Shiten rutted against her, unashamedly rubbing his shaft against her hip. She squeezed and massaged his ass in tip with his rocking hips, and they gasped into each other’s mouth as Shuten worked himself closer and closer to completion. 

“Ah, Nasutei,” he gasped suddenly, head falling back. “Would you- may I have your hand on me- as I finish?”

“Shuten, absolutely,” she groaned. She was reluctant to lose hold of his ass, but the thought of holding his shaft while it twitched and pulsed in her hand, jet after jet of his come spilling out-

Right. Mess. Needed to contain that this time. 

Nasutei scooped up Shuten’s already soiled han-juban from the floor and held it ready with one hand as she wrapped the other around Shuten. He groaned softly and pulled her in for another kiss as she stroked and squeezed him. The moment she felt his rhythm begin to stutter, she moved the han-juban into place. Seconds later, he gasped, and she felt that distinct pulse and twitch in her hand that heralded his release. 

Once his body sagged, Nasutei flung her arms around him and kissed him hard. All she could think about was what it would feel like when he finally came inside her. 

They broke apart, both panting hard. 

“That’s two I owe you,” Shuten murmured. “I think you will be deserving of interest when you collect on this debt.”

“I’ll have to perform some exploratory research to determine the best method to do just that,” Nasutei replied. Sighing happily, she rested her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed feeling him so close. 

Shuten’s arms tightened around her, and she felt his head rest on top of her own. This moment of just embracing each other and feeling safe and loved in each other’s presence was just perfect. 

Eventually, Shuten sighed and lifted his head, signaling the end of the embrace. Nasutei reluctantly let him go and stepped back. She watched with wistful eyes as Shuten buttoned his shirt up, hiding his glorious muscular chest from view. 

She had to be good. She could test the limits of his endurance (and refractory rate) another time. 

“You know, we really should keep a close eye on Seiji and Anubisu. They might need help if this really is each of their first relationships.”

Shuten smiled wryly. “Anubisu will not thank you for spying on him.”

“Well, I figure you could watch him, I watch Seiji, and then we… compare notes?” Nasutei batted her eyes playfully.

There was a pause, then a slow smile. “We would need privacy to discuss such sensitive information.” Shuten went over to the door and began to move the furniture blocking it out of the way. 

Nasutei sashayed over once the door was clear. She leaned forward to whisper directly into his ear. “And it might take time to review each and every. Little. Point.”

Reaching down, Nasutei reacquainted herself with Shuten’s ass before resting her hand on the doorknob. 

“Not that you would come equipped with anything… little. I would know.”

Wrenching open the door, Nasutei propelled Shuten out and followed behind him. After all, it was a great view.   
~~~  
The door clicking open drew everyone’s attention to Nasutei sauntering out the room. Smiling like the cat that caught the canary, several eyebrows went up upon seeing Shuten emerge. His flannel shirt and jeans looked impeccable, but his hair… strands were tussled in various directions and his lips were pinker than usual.  
“Excuse me,” Rajura said in disgust and let himself out.  
Hips swaying, Nasutei walked up to the replicator, “One brownie sundae, extra chocolate sauce, no nuts, I don’t need them on this dessert.” Taking the sundae, she took a big bite, sighing in bliss. While Shuten blushed red as his hair, several of her Troopers seemed confused. Not Shuu, of course, he would get it. Naaza was too engrossed in his book to notice, but Anubisu’s barely contained laughter said someone got the joke.  
Outside, Jun floated up to Rajura, “You know, you don't have to say anything. I can just tell that you aren't feeling good, so I'm going to hug you even though I can't actually touch you, but just know that I'm hugging you.”

“I understand,” Rajura replied, looking out to the east, knowing without seeing them that the Umibozu were out there in the ocean.

Rajura sat on the hard cement of the balcony, the chatter inside dimmed to a murmur through the sliding glass door. It wasn't the ordinarily quiet space that he would have preferred, but there was no other place to really go. It didn't help that he'd been forced to wear foreign clothes that even he knew were unflattering.

Escaping the din of lower and lower class joking, Anubisu opened the door to the balcony, joining Rajura. "Care for some company?"

The Masho glanced at his companion, studying him for a moment before turning back to the encroaching sunset. "I suppose if it's yours, I wouldn't mind. But I'm afraid if it's music you've come for, I'm not in the mood to play."

"No, just quiet. And to see how you're really doing."

Rajura stared at him again, quiet. "...Not great. Better than earlier, but I can't say I'm looking forward to sleeping tonight. I'm not afraid to die in battle, but that umibozu..." He shuddered as he brought it to mind. "I'm not sure I can describe it."

"We should have gotten the others. It was my fault," Anubisu said. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

He shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably, then shook his head. "No," he released a heavy sigh. "No, I'm the one that took the risk. Ultimately, it was my decision, and I am the one to pay for it, rightfully so. I went against my better judgment; the fault is my own."

Looking back at Rajura, Anubisu shrugged, "What's done is done. What do you need right now?"

Rajura leaned back against the glass, letting out an amused huff as he picked at the tank top. "Clothing that doesn't feel so strange would be a good start. Perhaps I'll poke around Naaza's apartment later. Other than that..." He frowned. "I'm not really sure. A distraction, maybe? It's difficult not to think about what happened."

"Ya, the clothing thing is a bit annoying, but the others seem to like it," Anubisu replied with a shrug. "What do you need a distraction from? It's not like you to be uncontrolled."

"I'm...aware of that," he replied, furrowing his brow. "It's difficult to turn my thoughts away. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is that creature staring back at me. I realize we're currently in a world where the supernatural lurks around every corner, but this thing... It was-" He ran a hand through his still-drying hair, grimacing when it got caught in a knot. "It felt like staring into the abyss... and the abyss stared back."

"How?" He wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure what I can do to help."

"I'm at as much of a loss as you are," Rajura replied sadly, untangling the lock idly. "But... I am appreciative of the fact that you want to help, rather than feel obligated to." One sharp blue eye flicked to gaze on Anubisu, daring him to show him the truth of the matter.

"I do feel guilty, but," he told Rajura the truth. "I do want to help. I just don't know what to do to give you that help."

The Masho smiled softly, reaching out to place a tentative hand on Anubisu's shoulder. "It's alright," he offered, then retracted his hand. "As much as I don't have the capacity to play, it would be nice to listen to someone else play."

Anubisu laughed, "Then you are asking the wrong person." But, then a thought occurred to him. "You know, Seiji and Touma had music on their devices. Maybe they would be willing to let you listen if that's acceptable."

Rajura offered him a surprised look. "They can do that?"

Nodding, "What they have is rather different, but... nice. Although Seiji might have a better idea of music to play for you, Touma's was," he wanted to word this nicely, "loud and cacophonous."

Rajura scrunched up his face at Touma's selection but nodded. "I'm willing to give it a try. Thank you," he said, then bit his lip. "Would it be too much of me to ask for you to retrieve it...?"

"I can, but he may have to come out here. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. I'd have no idea how to use it, and he's the least childish of the five of them, anyway."

"I'll get him."

Anubisu left the balcony, seeking out Seiji and finding him talking with Shin on the couch. The others seemed distracted by their desserts. "Seiji, can I speak with you a moment?"

Shin looked up at Anubisu, smiling, "I think I'll get a milkshake too." And he went to join the others.

“What is it?” Seiji asked Anubisu after rising from the couch and stepping away.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Anubisu started. "Rajura wishes that he could listen to music, and that's not something I can provide. I hoped that you would gift him with some music from your phone, as you gifted me."

Seiji was a little surprised but nodded. “Of course. I think I have at least one album that would sound somewhat familiar to him. Let me show you how this works.” He demonstrated to Anubisu the basics of unlocking his phone and how to find the music. He then made sure Anubisu knew which album he thought Rajura would appreciate. 

“You’re welcome to try any of the other music,” he added, passing the device over so Anubisu could practice. “But this one is from a group that attempts to recreate gagaku music. I’m assuming he’ll have heard something like it before.“

He took the phone gingerly, mimicking Seiji's actions and watching the phone work. Some of the actions Touma did he now understood. "I think this is something he would enjoy, but, is there..." he didn't want to be rude, but what he listened to with Seiji was more interesting. "The songs you played before, could we listen to more of that?"

“Of course,” Seiji said, smiling. Leaning over, he selected a different album. “You’re welcome to try anything on here. Most of these are sets of music, but there are also several individual songs sent to me by family in Texas. The range of music types is quite diverse, as a result.”

"I'd be glad for you to show it to me sometime, I just don't think Rajura would appreciate anything that isn't already a hundred years old." He watched Seiji switch between the different music types before settling on one. "I think this should work for him. And I'm thankful for your help."

“I’m happy to provide it. I hope he isn’t suffering too much under the curse.”

"He's strong. It's more the frustration of being under a curse than anything he's experiencing." At least Anubisu really hoped that's all it was. They were all far too stubborn for their own good. And although he knew Seiji would keep any health concern private, he didn't want to betray Rajura's trust by insinuating anything less than being able to pull his own weight.

Sliding the door shut behind him, Anubisu turned to Rajura. "Seiji put together a few pieces he thinks would work." He touched the image that Seiji indicated, and the music started to play. Soft, yet complex, some Baroque classical music filled the evening.

Rajura stared at the small device in wonder as the quiet was disrupted. "Well now that is something. I'm not sure if I like it or not, but it's better than-" he waved dismissively, gesturing to the scenery. "Thank you, Anubisu. I am fortunate to call you my comrade."

Anubisu didn't know how to respond, but tried, "I think I prefer this to fighting. Maybe after this is done, we can continue."

"I'd like that," he offered. "I'm not sure if we're 'friends,' or even if we'll ever be able to consider each other such, but I've always been in short supply of people I can confidently say I trust, especially with my life. I feel indebted to you for what you did today, even if you disagree."

"I'm not sure you can be indebted to a person who put you in the perilous situation to begin with."

"Perhaps, then, I will simply owe you a favor. Is that more agreeable?"

"If you insist on a favor, at least it be for something I feel like I'm actually doing. Naaza gave me something for sleep, saying it would help to give a restful night's sleep. I'd like you to take it." Anubisu offered.

Rajura raised an eyebrow as he eyed the vial in the Yami Masho's hand. Perhaps if he had no other choice...

Taking it gently from the other's hand, he looked the vibrant blue-green liquid over in his hand. "You said Naaza gave it to you. Did he make this?'

Shrugging, "I can only assume he did. It wasn't something he came with. I figured someone would need restful sleep, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

The illusionist nodded, tucking it away in his pocket for later, just in case. "If I really need it, I'll use it. Although now I'm a little worried. What other concoctions has he brewed up that we don't know about?"

"No idea." Thinking about it, he said, "You said you were going to look for some clothes down there, so you can check it out."

"That's... true. I suppose it couldn't hurt to just... ask. We are trying to be less secretive and all..."

"I'm not sure Naaza knows how not to be secretive," Anubisu said honestly. "We all have things in our past that we'd rather stay hidden."

"True, but I'm not asking him for personal information. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," he finished, quieting so that they could drink in the music playing on the phone.

After a few more songs in silence, they noticed some of the Troopers getting ready to retire, and Anubisu said as much to Rajura. "I should return Seiji's phone and thank him."

Rajura nodded, looking a bit more relaxed. "Of course. Please offer him my thanks as well."

As Anubisu left to return the device, a certain green-haired Masho poked his head outside. "Rajura, I'm heading back to my accommodations. You're still joining me for observations, aren't you?"

He sighed, getting to his feet. "Yes, yes, I'm coming."

~~~

After arriving inside the quiet apartment and being greeted by Xae-sha, Naaza pointed Rajura in the direction of the spare bedroom. “There’s a mattress in there that I’ve prepared for just such an occasion. When you’re ready to attempt going to sleep, I’ll set myself up inside to observe.” He paused, then added softly. “To make sure you’ll be alright.”

The Gen Masho nodded, moving to see what this evening’s accommodations would be like. It wasn’t as dreadful as he feared; the mattress set up against the far wall with blankets and pillows, and the room itself was tidy. Then he eyed the dresser. “Naaza, would you mind if I looked for something a little more decent to wear? I assume you had some clothing here too.”

He nodded off-handedly. “If you like. I was just going to use them for rags and turn them into bandages. I simply haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Rajura frowned, diving into the chest of drawers with a little prayer. “Even if I don’t find something that fits, the Troopers might appreciate more clothing options. If it’s all the same to you, perhaps I could bring the rest back upstairs?” He was met with a shrug. Pulling out several pieces that seemed decent enough, the illusionist found a pair of khakis and a light sweater that fit him well enough. It wasn’t as comfortable as the sweatpants, but at least he didn’t look like a haggard beggar. As he started to pile the rest of the clothing into a stack for moving, he called out to Naaza again. “I’ve gotten word that you’ve been busy with your new toys. Making anything I should be worried about?”

The apothecary set down the pen and paper he’d gathered for his notes and placed a hand at his pocket where three other vials cozily sat. “Only if you tick me off. I’m not sure how useful some of them will be, or even the full extent of what they’ll do, but I also have something I know will be useful in the future, once I get the right reagents. A potion that should mimic the effects of our healing spells.”

“Now that does sound useful,” Rajura stated as he came out of the bedroom with a massive handful of clothing. “Is there something we can get for you to complete it?”

Naaza shook his head as he watched. “Just keep an eye out for anything…magical, I suppose. Most of the ingredients I can get myself, but the last one requires something with magic.”

“Like those flowers?”

“Yes, like those. I haven’t attempted with them yet, but it’s the only ‘magical’ ingredient that I have on hand currently.”

Rajura frowned. “Perhaps I should let the dreams come then? Feed your…plants, so we can make a few?”

His companion opened his mouth to agree, then stopped himself. “Erm, no. Any nightmares you might provide can wait until we know the curse is gone.” Naaza looked a little uncomfortable at the show of compassion as his gaze darted away, but the lavender-haired male felt relieved.

“Some other time then. I’ll be back with Yagyu-san, and we’ll see just how well that sleep spell works on people.”

Not long after the two had left the apartment, Rajura reappeared, a bundle of folded clothes balanced precariously in his arms and the Masho sporting a new, more dignified look. He set it down on the couch for the Troopers to look over at their own leisure, then went looking for the red-headed woman.

Nasutei was milling about the apartment, thinking more than anything else. Rajura was disturbed by the events with the umibozu, and she couldn't fault him for that one bit. 

What else would this world do to them?

With a sigh, she leaned against the countertop in the kitchen.

"Yagyu-san? Do you have a moment?" Rajura spoke as he stopped outside the kitchenette.

"Oh!" Nasutei looked up with a start and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yes, of course. I would ask what's on your mind, but I can guess. What can I do to help, Rajura?"

He looked tired.

"If it isn't too much trouble," the Masho started, picking at the material on his sleeve. "I was wondering if you would be willing to attempt that sleep spell on myself. Downstairs; in Naaza's apartment?"

Oh, brilliant!

Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Yes, of course. That should help make things easier, wouldn't it?" She dare not say the word curse. Rajura looked stressed enough already, and it wasn't like his hair could turn any whiter.

With a firm nod, he headed for the door, expecting her to follow suit. "That is my hope. If I'm lucky, the next few nights should be dreamless with the spell. If not, then I suppose the nightmare flowers will feed well." Rajura said it so nonchalantly, as though he hadn't had a near-death experience and was now suffering from a curse that none of them understood the extent.

Nasutei's brows furrowed as she followed the Masho, her fingers crossed that this spell might work. "Rajura, I know it's probably very presumptuous of me, but..." The redhead sighed. Maybe this was just how the Masho dealt with these things. "...you know you can talk to me if you need to. This can't be easy."

The ancient warrior stopped midway down the stairwell, taking a moment before he turned to look at her. "...That's kind of you, but...I don't think you and I know each other well enough for that kind of a chat."

She simply nodded. He was right, and she was presumptuous.

"Fair enough. My biggest concern is trying to cast this on you while you're standing up... maybe you can get comfortable first, and then I can give it a try?"

Rajura offered her a gentle smile and nodded, continuing on their way. "That was the idea. I'd hate to suddenly lose consciousness while standing up and then have to be dragged into a bed." 

As they reached the corner apartment, the Masho opened the door first and let himself in. "We're back, Naaza."

The man in question was tinkering with something at a desk and called over his shoulder. "Go ahead and get settled in. I'll be in shortly."

Once he had re-entered the little bedroom, Rajura's anxiety began to climb. This was it; either the spell would work, or he'd be forced to try and sleep on his own. Or use a questionable potion crafted by a less-than-stable-if-brilliant man—what a choice.

He sat on the edge of the mattress but didn't tuck himself in immediately. Instead, he looked up at Nasutei with a raised brow and a disarming little smile. 

"Is this as strange for you as it is for me?"

Nasutei cast a glance at Naaza while they moved through the apartment. She was relieved to see he was attempting to help as well, even if the help might be a little... less than safe. Despite what had happened with her grandfather, she did note and appreciate how Naaza was helping in his way.

Rajura sat on the edge of the bed. He must have been stressed.

"’This,’ as in helping you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"As in the current predicament, yes. I'm at your mercy, more or less. You don't find that ironic?"

She wove her fingers together thoughtfully. "I suppose I don't. Not really. You're right. We don't know each other very well, do we?" Nasutei's gaze turned away from the Masho.

She remembered him kidnapping Jun, recalled him approaching Shuten on the train tracks. He looked so stunned when Shuten changed sides.

With a shrug, she continued. "Really, we can't make it back without getting all of the armors, according to the Oracle. If we don't help each other, we don't get the armors back, we don't go home. I would very much like to go home."

One of the springs squealed as Rajura leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on interwoven fingers. "All true," he said, looking up at her. "Do you really not begrudge us our sins against you?"

"What good would it do to stay angry with you?" she asked, leaning against the bedroom wall. "Except be something else for me to carry around in my chest."

It would have been so easy to hate them.

"It would be justified," he said, then started to make himself comfortable on the foreign bed, resting a hand over his stomach. "If our roles were switched, I would have done all I could to enact vengeance. Perhaps not at this point in our little 'adventure,' but-"

Naaza came in, seemingly oblivious to the conversation as he dragged in a chair with pen and paper in the other hand. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Maybe we can continue this discussion later." Nasutei murmured, watching as Naaza pulled up a chair and was more than ready to scientifically observe his fellow Masho.

Pen and paper and all.

Cracking her knuckles, she took a deep breath. "I'll do my best. Ready?"

Rajura shifted a little, then let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. "Yes. Oh," he paused for a moment to grin at her. "Do give Shuten a kiss for me? Not that I'll be awake to see him turn as red as a cherry, but it'll be something to tease him about later."

Nasutei rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me twice, Rajura. Nighty night."

She cleared her thoughts and concentrated on lulling the Masho to sleep. He found his body growing heavy, and a pleasant scent of sandalwood filled his nostrils before his consciousness drifted away.

Naaza jotted a few notes down, then set aside the book to get up and lean over him. "Rajura? Are you asleep?" With no response and the man's breathing slowed, he nodded and sat back down. "It seems to have worked. Well done."

~~~

While Rajura went off to spend the night in Naaza’s room (and have Nasutei put him to a sound sleep), Anubisu went back to the Masho’s bedroom. He was apprehensive about spending time alone with Shuten, but that worry turned to be for naught. Shuten was fast asleep, lying flat on his back on the huge mattress that Ryo and Shin brought down. 

Did they really think they all spent their evenings together? The idea was disturbing on multiple levels.

He hadn’t slept with another person in his room in over 450 years. Having to suddenly share was a huge change and one he was coping poorly with. His slumber had been uneasy ever since he’d had to resign himself to being asleep - and therefore vulnerable - with others so close.

Frowning down at Shuten, he couldn’t help but think, “How could he sleep so well knowing anyone could walk in on him?” A look around the room revealed that there really wasn’t enough space remaining to sleep on the floor, not when the oversized mattress was laying in the middle of the room. If he wanted to sleep, he would have to either go out to the public areas or sleep on the other side of the mattress. And that wouldn’t even be an option once Rajura returned.

Grimacing, Anubisu made a wall out of Rajura’s blankets down the middle of the mattress and tried to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Tacos were delicious, although quite messy, as Kayura had ruined one shirt through sheer bad luck. She was incredibly thankful that a replacement was available while the original sat in the miraculous washing machine. Dinner went on well enough, with the Masho joining in to try this new and unfamiliar food. Afterward, a watch schedule was set up, with Kayura volunteering to take the first shift.

She sighed, sitting curled up on the balcony, staring out into the expanse of the cityscape. Shuu had volunteered with her, and while she welcomed the company, her thoughts and emotions were a whirlwind of confusion.

When Shuu opened the sliding glass door to join her, Kayura smiled up at him. "Thank you very much for tacos, Shuu-san."

"Aw, you're welcome, Little Lady. You're fun to test recipes on. It's one of my favorite things to get people to try new foods." He grinned, dropping to sit next to her on the floor. "Did you enjoy making the pico pico Little Chef?"

Kayura nodded. "Yes, the pico pico was fun to make. I'm glad Naaza-san and Rajura-san ended up liking it." 

She sat back, watching the city and listening to the night sounds that were so foreign to her still. Her heart ached for home some days. "Rajura-san has been through a lot today... I feel terribly for him. I tried praying to speed up the removal of the curse, but I don't know if it made any difference."

Her brow remained furrowed. Shuu seemed like one of the most comfortable people to talk to when things weighed heavily on her mind. "Shuu-san? I'm... not sure what to do."

"I'll be honest. I don't really know what to do either. But in the end, all you can do is your best right? In my case, it's making sure he's fed and joking around and teasing him a bit, so he doesn't feel all coddled and shit. You care a lot about him, and I’m sure he knows that. Sometimes the best you can do is just... give people the space to feel normal y'know?"

She sighed, looking down at her folded legs. "Shuu-san, I thought Youjakai politics was complicated. It seems now, removed from that context, everything is even more confusing..."

"Church." He snorted, holding up a hand and having his palm face the sky. "Everything feels like it always has to be so damn complicated. I wish I could tell you how everything is simply. But people, and especially their feelings, are super messy. Nobody is perfect. Rajura isn't perfect. You're not perfect. And we both know that while I am clearly your handsomest big brother-" he laughed, tickling her a bit- "I'm far from perfect too."

Hands descended on her, and Kayura squirmed, batting at Shuu. "Don't tell onii-san that! I think he might have some opinions on such a thing!"

And Seiji-san probably would too, but Kayura dare not breathe a word of it. 

She looked over at Shuu, chewing her lower lip. "In the Youjakai, everything has its place and must not stray from it. Rajura-san is regent and my tutor, and we meet together with other political leaders to diffuse tensions and discuss treaties..." Kayura sighed and shook her head. "...there is no discussion of change, or... family, or love, or anything like that. It's as if there is no room for such things in the Youjakai. As if those things are... trivial in nature."

Shuu clicked his tongue and furrowed his brow. "Being a princess is hard, I bet." He sighed. This time instead of ticking her, he draped an arm over her shoulder and let her rest her head on his. Make the world a little smaller. A little safer. Nothing can hurt you if it's gotta get through Shuu Rei Faun. "Look. Those things aren't trivial. People need that stuff. You need to feel like you're part of something and that you know who has your back. We're like... Shin once told me that humans are pack animals. We need each other to feel right. I spent a lot of time being mad at the Masho for what they did to us. Especially at Rajura for pointing out some scary stuff about the Kongo armor. But like, since we got here, I kind of started realizing that Rajura and the rest? They're just dudes in a bad spot too. But I think they're now starting to see, too, that all those things you mentioned aren't trivial. They need them too. But they're a bunch of macho meatheads like me. They need your help to like... figure it out." He said, snorting like a chainsaw.

“Figure it out?” she asked, looking up at him. It seemed as though Shuu would be a better teacher in this regard than she would. “Shuu-san, how can I help them figure things out if *I* don’t know?”

The little priestess leaned into Shuu, pulled her knees up to her chest. “...I embarrassed Rajura-san back at the tower. I spoke to him about it, and he forgave me, but... I cannot help but wonder if he wishes he did not have his responsibilities to me. Perhaps he would be a better leader than myself.”

Her cheek squished against her knee. Kayura looked too young for all of this, and she knew it. She hated it.

“Do you think I embarrassed him again by commenting on the superiority of his milkshake? I thought perhaps a compliment would make him feel better about having to don modern clothing.”

He scratched at his chin. "Well, I think just the simple act of loving them so openly is helping them figure it out like, what is really important to them. Deep inside like. And if I tell you a secret you gotta promise not to tell Rajura I told you but he got kinda mad at me when I sort of tried to confront him about it and we don't need any blood spilled in our prank-feud... especially if that blood is mine- but like... I think Rajura isn't embarrassed by you. I think he's worried about failing you. I don't think he'd necessarily be a better leader than you. He seems like the type of guy who likes to do things in the background with, like, managing a network of spies or something. Sneaky shit. I think he just, like, is still trying to figure out where the balance is, you know? Because he's your family. You're always going to need him. But that also comes with the fear that if he fails you or you suffer because he didn't get you ready, he'll blame himself. Remember, feelings are messy things. He kinda got a little mad that I tried to call him out on it. Maybe he's not comfortable with being afraid. Also, I don't think you embarrassed him... maybe confused the ever-living fuck out of him. But that's also okay. He'll deal."

“Me? Confuse Rajura-san? But it is Rajura-san’s expert manipulations that confuse everyone else! That cannot be, Shuu-san.”

Kayura huffed and buried her head in her arms, propped up on her knees. “I also... was thinking about the milkshake. I know it is unlikely anything could come of it, given our mutual obligations, but... it’s still been nice, spending what little time I have with you and Touma-san.”

"Are we talking about Ryo's definition of the milkshakes still or are we talkin about the ice cream party we had before bed? You gotta talk on my level Princess. Small words, so no confuse meathead."

Kayura pouted up at Shuu. “Shuu-san, please do not disparage yourself. You are more capable than you give yourself credit for.”

Then came his difficult questions, the kind Rajura would have never asked in the first place. “Ah, Ryo-san’s definition. Since we are outside of the Youjakai and do not know when we will return, I’ve had time to think... about things.”

She turned to face Shuu. “Ever since the tower, I’ve been thinking... about what life would be like had Arago never found my village. I would likely have had a husband and children. Is that what a regular girl’s life would be like? Nasutei-san says modern women have so many more options, but I should not think of such things. It is not my place.”

"Just because you have more options wouldn't mean that option would be off the table. At your age, it's pretty natural to think about things like boys... or girls... I am in no place to judge... I mean- Thinking about boys and holding hands and stuff is pretty normal for your age. Being a little anxious around your crush is normal too. There was a boy I liked a couple of months ago, and I would get so tongue-tied around him and blushy, and I'm almost twenty. So it's not silly or immature."

Thankful for the distraction, Kayura looked up at him. “Shuu-san, is that man upset that you are gone? Do you miss him? He must’ve been nice if he caught your eye.”

Shuu sighed. "No, I don't think he will be. Not every crush works out. Sometimes you like someone a lot, and they don't like you back. I miss the friendship I had with him before he guessed my feelings. But in a way, I don't either, because I was suffering in silence too. My heart still hurts about it, but in my head, I know that someday it will have been better to have had it happen. Because as much as it hurts, it's allowed me to learn some things about myself that I never knew I was hiding and afraid to confront."

Not every crush works out.

Kayura nodded solemnly. It’s what she suspected.

“Shuu-san, you are a good man.” she murmured, placing her hand on his arm. “If he cannot see that, then he is not worthy of you. But nonetheless, I am sorry it has caused you pain. Should I pray for relief for you? I would, if you would like.”

Shuu smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Little Princess. If you want to pray for me, you can. It's just gonna make me a stronger person in the end. It helped me realize what I want. And thanks to people like our friends in there and you, I know that it's okay to not be in a hurry to get there. You don't have to be in a hurry, either. If someone is going to be the right person for you, they gotta care about all the stuff about you that is what makes you... you. Like. You're tenacious and fierce but soft and loving too. You're like Shin in that you're gentle without being a pushover. If someone only admires you, though, because you're pretty, well… they're missing out on some of the best parts of you. I don't know how Touma feels. Frankly, I don't know if Touma would know how Touma would feel if I'm being completely honest. But it's at least clear that he has fun while you're around. Enjoy it. There's no need to rush."

The priestess sputtered. “I’m... I’m *pretty*, Shuu-san?” A blush lit on her cheeks, and Kayura hid them in her hands. “N-no, being pretty is Rajura-san’s job, and he would be very upset if I usurped him, even unintentionally!”

*There’s no need to rush... but in her normal lifetime, she would be married and start bearing children... but since they don’t age, perhaps waiting is best... but Touma ages...!*

It was all very confusing.

“Touma-san is older and wiser in the ways of the world, but he is kind and funny. I enjoy speaking with him. He’s quite passionate, and I enjoy watching him get so excited about things I don’t understand.”

"See. You are pretty. You just gotta think of it as more like you are the heir to Rajura's pretty throne." He cackled. "And Touma is older, yes. And while he's wiser about some things he has things he can always learn about other things. I'm sure there are things that he can learn from you. What's so cool about that pigeon is that he is willing to learn anything - with the exception of swimming - he's been kinda pig-headed about that now that I think about it."

She gasped. Glossing over the issue of throne inheritance (as Kayura would much rather have Rajura pretty and alive), Kayura leaned towards Shuu. “Touma-san does not know how to swim? But... it’s a survival skill! This must be rectified at once, Shuu-san! Touma-san might drown!”

Shuu gave her a look. "You sound like if Shin had a little clone." He drawled.

”Shin-san has not yet convinced him??”

Touma was more stubborn than she realized!

Chastising herself, she replied, “...I’m sorry I overstepped, Shuu-san. I just... worry.”

"Overstepped?" He asked. "Overstepped what?"

She shook her head. “I did not intend to insult Shin-san. Surely, if it were possible to convince Touma-san to swim, then it would have been done already.”

Shuu laughed hard and deep in his belly. "Listen, just because Shin has learned the look my mother gives me to make me behave doesn't mean he's learned all the answers to Touma."

“Is Touma-san a mysterious person like Rajura-san?”

"Touma is mysterious in that there are things he tries to avoid thinking about or having to address because they hurt."

Kayura lowered her head. “...I keenly understand that. What should I avoid, so as not to hurt him unintentionally?”

"We all try not to bring up his parents too much. When he was very young, they fought a lot, and it ended their marriage. He also doesn't get along well with his father, so we just try not to bring him up too much either." He said, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his knees.

She nodded, mimicking Shuu’s posture. “I will keep that in mind... and, Shuu-san?” 

Kayura tilted her body and leaned into the larger man. “Thank you.”

"You don't gotta thank me. But you're welcome nonetheless." He said, tightening the arm around her and giving her a little rock. "It's getting kinda chilly up here, though. Have you ever had chili hot chocolate?" He asked, grinning like a kid conspiring to mischief with their younger sibling.

“Chili... hot chocolate?” she asked, curiously blinking at Shuu. “What is that?”

Shuu grinned smugly. "Hot chocolate with a little bit of a kick. Want me to make you one?"

Kayura stood and brushed herself off, offering her hand to Shuu. “Yes, please! Is it like the pico pico?”

Shuu accepted her hand with a bit of a laugh. "Why ruin the fun of being surprised?" He suggested, shepherding her into the apartment and sliding the door closed behind them.

Chapter 9

Growing up with sisters meant Seiji was used to the bathroom being locked while female voices talked inside. What did catch his attention, however, was the faint sound of sniffling sobs and soothing whispers.

“What’s going on?” Seiji glanced back and found Anubisu behind him, frowning at the door. He must have been contemplating it longer than he thought.

Before Seiji could reply, the door clicked open and Nasutei slid out, shuting it quickly behind her. She sighed and then noted the two standing in front of her, “Oh, good morning.”

Looking back to the door, Anubisu asked, “What happened?”

“So,” Nasutei started, “Kayura started her period.”

“Her what?”

“She can do that?” Seiji asked in surprise - and concern. From what he understood of their Youjakai allies, that shouldn’t have been possible. “Do you need help with anything?”

“That’s very nice of you to ask, but I brought enough stuff to handle an entire army of women,” she answered Seiji, then turned to Anubisu. “It’s Kayura’s first menstruation cycle,” but that didn’t yield any more recognition. “Damn linguistic shifts,” she realized with a mental sigh. “She’s started bleeding as women bleed monthly.” 

Honestly, Nasutei was surprised they hadn’t run into more language problems before now. The Masho must have studied modern Japan before the invasion.

The description must have made sense, because Anubisu stiffened. “But, our ages are frozen. This shouldn’t be able to happen.”

“I don't think they're frozen anymore,” Nasutei said, shrugging, “Or at least, not her. Just be mindful she's pretty upset about it and confused. She had no idea what's going on.”

“How do we handle this?” Seiji asked. “Obviously, it's a personal and private matter, but the larger implications of this are serious.”

Nasutei looked at Anubisu, “We should have a quick meeting with the Masho.”

“Or,” Seiji looked to Anubisu as well, “maybe you should have a meeting amongst yourselves. I can’t imagine this will be easy for any of you.”

“I agree,” Anubisu looked back to the bathroom, stomach twisting unpleasantly. “Will she be okay for a little while?”

“Yes, big brother, she’ll be fine,” Nasutei said with a smile.

He gave her a small bow, “I’ll get Rajura and Naaza, let them know what is going on.”

As Anubisu left the room, Nasutei heard a mumbled, “What’s going on?” Shuten, she realized. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of him blinking sleepily, his hair a delightful mess. She suddenly pictured it spread out, fanning behind him as he lounged on her bed. 

As delightful a thought as that was, she had to focus on the problem at hand. “Shuten, we have a little bit of a problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“If you will excuse me,” Seiji said to both of them, “I’ll join Ryo on the balcony as he finishes his watch. Please let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course, Seiji,” Nasutei said. She watched him make the short trip to the balcony and disappeared with a little more haste than usual. Seiji must have been around his sisters enough to know more about what was going on and, for whatever reason, his issues with women were rearing their head again. Kayura might not be the only one to need chocolate later. “Shuten, it’s a problem that involves you starting to age again.”

“What?”

“Kayura is bleeding now, and we think that the whole stopped aging thing has started again.”

“Oh,” he looked a bit confused, “Oh! That's interesting. Is she feeling okay?” he asked with wide eyes.

“No,” she shook her head sadly.

“I have to apologize, I'm from a time where men had nothing to do with this, so I don't know anything.” Shuten felt a bit helpless. “Is there something I can do to assist?”

“No, I guess the easiest thing would just treat her as if nothing has really changed. She seems pretty upset about this.”

“Distraught about aging or…” The thought of bleeding with no cause was uncomfortable.

“Well, she's in a great deal of pain,” Nasutei answered. “It's messy… oh, a lot of things, like not knowing what was happening.” Men!

“Oh, I wasn't aware it was painful.”

“It's quite painful,” Nasutei told him, and he winced. Seriously, how did men end up ruling the world? “So, we'll try and figure out how to deal with this in the best way possible. On a different note, how are you feeling?”

“I don't feel any different.”

“Maybe we should have this conversation once we wake up,” Nasutei yawned. She wanted to go back to bed, especially with all the physical activity they’ve done in the past few days.

Shuten smiled at her, and maybe it was worth it. “Have you not had a cup of coffee yet?”

“No, I haven't had a chance to do anything yet. Kayura woke me up almost in a panic, and I've been dealing with that ever since.”

Shuten puffed up a bit, “Shall I make you a cup of coffee?”

Coffee? No, today was a tea day, and she was jangled enough for one morning, “No, that's okay. But, if you would like me to make you some tea, I can definitely do that. Kayura is probably going to be in the bathroom for a little bit, and I want to give her some tea.”

“Alright, thank you. I haven't yet figured out how to make the food box work.”

Nasutei laughed, “It's alright,” she said as she threaded her arm around his and led him to the kitchen.

~~~

“Naaza-sensei, Naaza-sensei, there’s a scary man outside!”

“What?” Naaza blinked up at Xia-sha. “Who?”

“It’s a man, and he’s got a scary scar on his face and blue hair!”

“Anubisu… what does he want?” Naaza grumbled as he got up. Opening the door, he growled, “What do you want?”

All he got was a scowl in response. “It’s private.”

Naaza let him in, closing the door behind him, “So, talk.”

Looking around, Anubisu saw that Naaza seemed to have transformed the place in just days. It was a shock, but there were other things to discuss, less comfortable things. “Kayura has experienced her first moon cycle bleeding.”

Blinking, almost unable to comprehend what was said, Naaza, opened and closed his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. “I'm going to go get Rajura.”

Going into one of the other rooms, Naaza knelt down next to Rajura. The other man didn’t stir until Naaza shook him. The muted grumbles that met the summons were enough. “Kayura is aging, and you should get up now.”

“What?” came the reply. 

Naaza shrugged and rejoined Anubisu in the main room. He didn’t trust him yet to leave things alone.

As Rajura emerged, he squinted through the new sunlight at his darker companion. “Say what now?”

“Kayura has started bleeding,” he said, looking Rajura over in his sweater and pants look. It wasn’t quite as put together as Rajura usually liked to be, but better than what he had ended up with the night before.

“Oh,” he said, it not quite getting through, until, “Oh… Okay, we should confer with our comrade.” He nodded along with his words, “Yes, we should get Shuten.”

~~~

As Shuu came out, he saw Nasutei and Shuten by the bathroom door looking concerned. “You can't blame my tacos,” he declared.

Then the Masho entered, dark and clearly on a mission. Rajura and Anubisu cornered Shuten, pulling him away from Nasutei, and Naaza went to the replicator. When a simple request for tea didn’t produce anything, what were already clearly frayed nerves flared and he began to hurl verbal abuse at the device. 

Startled by the sudden noise, Seiji stuck his head back in from the balcony and quickly hurried over to the kitchen and explained how it worked. Naaza calmed down once he was able to obtain the tea he was seeking and Seiji left with the distinct feeling the alchemist was getting ready to test its limits of its capacity for producing ingredients. Shin emerged from the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him to further encourage Touma to get up and join in the day’s drama. His eyes were alert and knowing, so he’d clearly been appraised of the situation.

Rajura sat down on the couch, Anubisu sitting on the arm next to him. They watched Shuu start breakfast, ordering ingredient after ingredient from the replicator. “Seriously, you can't blame my tacos!” Shuu called out to everyone. 

Shin crossed over to the kitchen and pulled on his arm, drawing him in to listen, “Shuu, Kayura has her first period.”

“That’s it?”

Nasutei sighed, “Shuu, do you know what this means?”

“Of course, I do, I have a mother and two sisters!”

“No, Shuu,” Nasutei said with irritation, “I mean, in the grand scheme of things.”

“That she is becoming an adult woman?” 

Rajura sprang to his feet, infuriated by Shuu’s continuing lack of comprehension, “No, you fucking idiot, it means she's aging!”

When everyone looked at him in shock, he irritably waved them off and stalked over to stare out towards the balcony. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot she wasn’t doing that before,” Shuu said, blinking owlishly. “Still, I don't understand . This is age-appropriate behavior… Oh, wait, she wasn't doing that before, either.” 

“I’m glad you caught up with the rest of us,” Anubisu snapped. “None of us have aged in 450 years.”

“Sorry, haven't had my coffee yet,” Shuu grumbled as he went back to cooking. 

“What's going on - is there coffee?” Touma asked as he staggered out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. He was just awake enough to catch the glares and stony silences between the Masho and Troopers. Obviously, they weren’t as blended as he thought.

In the tense silence that followed, Naaza made a few more requests for tea, taking it to his fellows. Nasutei and the Troopers watched with a bit of sadness as Rajura, Anubisu, and even Shuten all peered suspiciously at their cups before drinking.

Nasutei sat and gave Touma the rundown. He stared at her, looking somewhat confused. “Oh, is she going to be okay?”

“I have quite a few things for this occasion,” Nasutei smiled softly. 

Ryo suddenly snickered. “Her milkshakes might start growing.”

“Dude!” Shuu called from the kitchen, while the Masho all turned to glare at him. 

“Ryo, You're a wonderful man,” Nasutei said, staring. “And a courageous and passionate human being, but really?”

“Yeah, man,” Touma added, “I don't get a lot of this, but even I know that's not what you're supposed to say.”

Shin directed Ryo away from everyone else. “Now is really not the time.”

“So,” Shuten said loudly. “We will likely get older, too.”

Seiji shook his head, “Perhaps most of us should go somewhere else, so Kayura doesn't feel overwhelmed when she finally comes out.” He looked to Anubisu, who nodded slightly. Seiji then pinned each other Troopers with a look that said they would need to go. 

Except for Shuu, he just shot off a finger gun, “Like, listen, here's my understanding of this: It is completely normal, and if we act normal, it’ll be normal, and if we act like it's weird, she's going to feel weird. So just fucking be cool, okay?”

“As much as I hate to agree, this is normal.” Anubisu added, “the bigger problem is that we're aging.”

“I've been doing it for the past 20 years. It's not hurting anything,” Shuu quipped.

Naaza scraped his nails on the table, “But we haven't done that for over 450 years.”

Confused now, Shuu said flipping some vegetables in the pan, “Yeah, but it’s not your gonna rapidly turn into dust-“

“Maybe!” Rajura turned and shouted. “We don't know!”

Shuu’s jaw dropped, Rajura wasn’t doing well with this at all. He saw the other Masho looked concerned, as well. “Is there someone we can talk to about…”

“You blasted him into nothingness several years ago,” Anubisu hissed. “That's who you would talk to.”

Nasutei surged to her feet, determined to try and break the tension. “I’m going to check on Kayura since she’s the biggest concern at the moment.” After fetching a cup of peppermint and chamomile tea, she headed for the bathroom, giving both Anubisu and Rajura a pointed look. The unspoken warning would have been too subtle for (most) of her boys, but the Masho, at least, understood and backed down.

After Nasutei disappeared into the bathroom, Shin cleared his throat. “Perhaps the Oracle would be able to settle this concern. She would be able to see how rapidly you are aging.”

“That’s a good idea,” Seiji agreed. “Why don't the rest of us go talk to the Oracle while the others stay here and take care of Kayura?”

“I gotta finish making breakfast and clean up, and I want to take breakfast to our pet soldiers.”

“Shuu…” Shin said disapprovingly.

“What?”

“I would like to see the Oracle, as well. I may have additional questions.” Shuten said.

It didn’t take long for the Troopers, plus Shuten, to leave. In the quiet, where only the sound of Naaza reading the chemistry book he’d left here the night before could be heard, the click of the bathroom door was loud. 

Kayura sheepishly stepped out of the bathroom looking quite uncomfortable. Anubisu got up and went over to her, letting her wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his kimono. As he pet her head, she sighed deeply. “It’s okay,” Anubisu told her.

“I'm sorry. It's likely you all are changing, too, and I'm scared.”

Anubisu shushed her. “It’s okay to be scared. And we’ll deal with whatever comes.” He glanced at Rajura as the other masho approached wearing an uncertain expression.

Kayura looked up at Rajura, “I'm sorry for being so emotional lately.”

“You’re okay, don’t worry,” Anubisu told her.

Rajura reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder, “You are fine, and yes, we will deal with whatever comes.”

~~~

“Hi! Good Morning!” the ujigami greeted them, hovering over a full set of Heroes! plushies. The red ones were hovered over the Ryo toy, green over Seiji, pink over Rajura, and so on. The rest milled about happily above them all.

“Good morning, young ones,” Shuten replied.

Touma smiled at them, happy they now had the rest of the set, “Do you know if the Oracle is awake yet?”

A little purple one bounced, “Yeah! She's awake! She's upstairs doing exercises!”

“Exercises?”

“She has a jump rope!”

“Oh,” Touma looked thoughtful.

“We would like to jump rope with her, but we can't jump.” The ujigami stopped flickering for a moment, but then a cheerful bounce returned, “Can you say hi when you go up for us?”

The Troopers and Shuten all assured them they would and hurried for the stairs, unwilling to stand and wait for the elevator. When they reached the Oracle’s floor, they saw the door propped open and the Oracle jumping rope in the big open area. She seemed to be having a great time, with a big smile on her face. 

Looking towards them, the Oracle stopped and waved. Hibiscus came out with a potted plant and smiled at them. They had been doing a lot to make the area more comfortable and homey.

“Greetings, we have some questions that we'd like to pose to the Oracle today,” Shuten said to her. 

“You're a little early, but no big deal. What can we help you with?” Hibiscus picked up the payment dish. “You know she doesn't necessarily have to sit in her room, but if you think she’ll need her tools, she can.”

Shuten shook his head, “Whatever is most comfortable for her.”

“Okay, then,” Hibiscus laughed. “She's just gonna continue to jump.” And she did.

Seiji pulled out the purse and dropped the first payment in as Shuten stepped up. “Are those amongst us who were immortal now mortal again?” 

The Oracle nodded, smiling as her hair bounced all over the place between the jumps.

Touma joined him, “What rate are they aging at?”

She then stopped and pointed straight to Touma. It was a bit unnerving, but if he was the standard, it couldn’t be all bad. 

“Okay, so normal,” he said with relief. 

To that, the Oracle gave him a huge smile.

Shuten went over to Seiji and whispered something. Seiji sucked in a quiet breath, immediately understanding the larger implications of the next question. “Are there other manipulations that are now gone or actively wearing off?”

The way the Oracle’s smile disappeared and her solemn nod spoke volumes. 

“Do you know what she could be referring to?” Seiji asked Shuten. 

But, the terrified look on Shuten’s eyes was more than enough to say yes. “I have some idea, but I don't know if that means all of them.”

“All of them?” Seiji demanded.

“You could always ask that, honey,” Hibiscus offered. 

Shuten looked torn. He didn’t know if he was more afraid of knowing or telling the others. “I have already asked my question.” It seemed a cop-out, but he was just so afraid of the Oracle’s response.

Seiji wanted to know, especially if it meant it could affect the health and well being of the others.   
He looked to Shin and Ryo, “One of you will have to ask.”

Shin put a hand on Shuten’s shoulder, “What are the questions you have, Shuten?”

“I need to know if ALL of Arago’s manipulations are wearing off,” he answered with a tremble in his voice. Shin nodded and repeated the question.

The Oracle held her hands in front of her, as if in prayer. Then, she nodded. 

“Oh, gods…” Shuten whimpered.

“Do you need a chair to sit down, honey?” Hibiscus asked, concerned, already getting the chair. 

“Yes, thank you,” Shuten said as the chair slid in behind him. He leaned forward, breathing hard. “How am I going to explain this?” After a few moments, he lifted his head. “Thank you both for your time. I have to tell the others what I know. I'm not going to tell you what you need to do, but with this information, I immediately have to go.” He got up to leave, but the Oracle ran into his path. “Is something wrong, miss?”

She shook her head, reaching up. As he leaned down to understand more, she patted him on the head. 

Shuten smiled, “Thank you, little one. I appreciate the gesture.” She smiled and went back to jumping rope. Forcing his back straight, Shuten departed to find his fellow Masho.

“Well,” Hibiscus said, “I bid you a good rest of the morning. You can always come back whenever you need to.”

Seiji nodded his appreciation, “Thank you for the emergency question session. We're having a bit of an odd morning.”

Hibiscus giggled, giving a little wave to Shin, “I can see that.”

~~~

Seiji hurried to catch up to Shuten, “Look, you don’t have to tell me what’s going on, but if there's anything I can do to help, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'll listen.”

“There is something that needs to be talked out, and unfortunately, it is a private matter that has affected us Masho and Kayura and the residents of the Youjakai. And as of this moment, it is not only my secret. I have to consider the feelings of others before I can discuss any of that information with all of you. I hope you understand.” He just didn’t know the right thing to do. Not only did he not know what to say, but he was also sure anything he said would be taken poorly. 

They all hated how Arago had manipulated them, and this… this was deeply, horribly personal.

“Would you like us to vacate the apartment for a while?” Seiji asked.

“As of this moment, I might just bring them down to Naaza’s apartment. In this case, it doesn’t affect Kayura as much, but I'm not sure about the initial conversation… And given her current state, I don't know if I want to first have this conversation with my fellows to give them the chance to have the reaction they're going to have and get that out of the way so that we can discuss it with Kayura in a more dignified manner.”

“She's not incapacitated at this time, just irritated.”

“It's not that she's incapacitated. I'm fearful my fellow Masho will not behave themselves in front of her or be able to express themselves in a way genuine to their feelings because she is present.”

Seiji nodded, having seen how Kujuurou responded differently when she was around. “Perhaps you can present the situation to them alone.”

“That's what I'm thinking and I may get punched doing so,” Shuten sighed.

They both knew who would be doing the punching. “If it comes to that, we can render aid, of course.”

“I appreciate it,” Shuten replied. “I just want to let you know that I’m not belittling the Lady Kayura. It's just I may get punched, and, um, I may deserve it. I don't want to put her in a position where… I'd like us to be able to have the discussion with her fully in control of ourselves.”

“It sounds like you've already come to your decision, then,” Seiji said.

“Yes, I think I have thank you for allowing me the time to figure out the best choice,” Shuten bowed to Seiji as the others caught up to them. 

In the awkward silence that followed his departure, Seiji turned to Touma, “Why don't you try going back to bed for a little while?”

He shook his head, “I don't think I can at this point.”

~~~

When Shuten got back, Kayura was eating a chocolate and fruit-filled crepe, looking like her usual self. Somewhere, Nasutei had found her comfy, flannel pajamas. 

Looking at his fellows, Shuten found Rajura sitting on the couch, Naaza pacing nervously across the room, and Anubisu watching him from in front of one of the windows. Now, all three pinned him with glares. “There is a matter I need to discuss with you, privately,” he told them. He saw the calculated look they shared, especially between Anubisu and Rajura and he was quietly relieved at the reminder of how they had jointly assumed leadership of their small band. 

“We could go to Naaza’s apartment, if he approves,” Rajura offered.

Shuten nodded, “I was thinking that. The Troopers were not far behind me.”

Naaza shrugged, “Anything that would allow me to do something productive would be good right now.”

Shuu came out of the kitchen, “Don’t worry about Kayura, I’m here, and she’ll be okay.”

They nodded to Shuu, following Shuten out the door. Anubisu paused to pat Kayura on the shoulder and to try to reassure her that they would be okay, even if he was feeling apprehensive about the unknown matter.

Down in Naaza’s apartment, Shuten closed the door after they all entered, feeling like he was facing the gallows. None of the others sat, choosing instead to space themselves out amongst the room. Shuten stepped into the spot that had been left open for him and took a deep breath before speaking.

“We asked the Oracle about what’s happening, and there are some things I need to tell you. First, those of us who were immortal are mortal now, and, fortunately, aging at a rate standard to humans. We aren’t going to turn to dust immediately.”

“Well, that’s one relief,” Rajura said with a narrow eyed look. “What else?”

Shuten braced himself. This was the hard one. “All of the manipulations that Arago imposed on our bodies are wearing off.” He paused, then emphasized: “All of them.”

Anubisu’s eyes narrowed, “What do you mean ‘manipulations’?”

Shuten sucked a breath in. He hoped he was wrong, “You don't know…”

“Know what?” Rajura took a step forward.

Shuten looked at Naaza, who simply looked back at him. “I can't be the only one to know.” 

Naaza just shrugged. 

Steeling himself, Shuten pressed onward. “Arago rendered us unable to have children.”

“What?” Rajura hissed. 

Shuten looked at Naaza and Anubisu, and while they looked shocked, neither looked upset. Yet. “Yes, Arago didn’t tell you, but he told me. He proclaimed that he removed from us all worldly distractions, making it so we could not accidentally conceive children, and rendering us similar, in some ways, to the spirits. He even said it made us like gods, in a sense.”

Naaza continued to be unconcerned, shrugging as he sipped the tea he’d carried down from the apartment above.

Rajura, however, was beginning to shake with rage. 

“Rajura, I’m sorry, I thought you knew. I suspected Anubisu didn’t comprehend the situation, but I thought at least you knew.”

“No, I didn't know.” Rajura inhaled sharply and pressed two trembling fingers to his temple. “I had no idea. What else did he tell you? What else was he controlling?” he asked sharply.

“At the time, I accepted it as a gift,” Shuten tried to explain. Surely they understood that at the time, he would have done anything for Arago, even lie to his closest fellows. “He controlled our… He made it so we weren’t going to age and he made sure that we would not be inappropriately distracted by…” 

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Rajura’s eye sharpened, his jaw tensing. “What are you sa-“ 

“What do you mean ‘inappropriately distracted’?” Anubisu snarled.

Shuten closed his eyes and braced himself. “He did not wish us inappropriately distracted by carnal desires.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Rajura snarled.

Shuten winced and suddenly found himself trying to explain, to justify what Arago had done. “He suppressed those things so that we wouldn’t have distractions from our duty.”

“So, he was manipulating our bodies,” Anubisu snapped. “You knew, and didn't tell any of us?”

“I suspected you might not fully understand,” Shuten said, “but I didn't think at the time… Be mindful this is not the person I am now! At the time, I didn't think it was a bad thing. I thought it was a very good thing. Even for a while after I was freed from Arago’s shackles, I still felt it was a good way to be.

“It’s only now that it’s wearing off that it has begun to dawn on me… I hadn’t thought of it before now, not since I was reincarnated-”

“Don't you think you should have given us the choice?!” Anubisu yelled, cutting him off. “To make that decision ourselves… Why, why would you make that choice for us?” 

In the face of Anubisu’s sudden rage, Shuten braced himself to be struck, but what Anubisu said was worse: 

“You're just as bad as Arago.”

Rajura collapsed onto the couch shoved up against the wall and put his head in his hands. He was shaking. Naaza retreated to his alchemical equipment, watching them all with wary eyes, and Anubisu’s eyes gleamed with murderous intent.

“I don’t disagree with you,” Shuten said, in part hoping to placate Anubisu’s rage and in part knowing he had contributed to Arago’s evil by helping to conceal this. “But if it’s any consolation, it’s wearing off. And if you had known… It is good that you know now that it is wearing off. You can at least now be aware of it and plan for it!”

Rajura sucked in a sudden breath. “Did he ever say how long he's been doing that?” he asked quietly.

“He didn’t,” Shuten answered. “But I always presumed that it was something he did when I bound myself to him.” He waited, but they didn’t say anything. “It never came up in conversation but for the one time, so I can only assume it occurred when he granted me the armor.”

Anubisu gave Rajura a level look, then shook his head and turned away. Without looking at Shuten, he asked, “Is there anything else that you knew Arago did that you're just now miraculously remembering?”

“You now know about the bodily manipulation, and we all know about the emotional manipulation-“ He was cut off by the loud snort of disdain from Anubisu. Those form of torture had been especially painful for him. “The aging process is beginning again, but I don’t understand why. I’ve been dead and he’s been dead for many years. Why haven’t you all been aging? What have we all started aging now, all at once, together?”

The silence was deafening. It stretched on and on until the pressure of it was nearly an oppressive physical force.

Anubisu turned back to them slightly. “So, who’s going to tell Kayura?”

Rajura groaned and buried his head in his hands while everyone else cringed.

~~~

Naaza sat down across from Kayura, having drawn the short straw, literally. The others fanned out around the apartment, visiting various Troopers they paired with. 

“Lady Kayura, how are you feeling?” Naaza tried to start. 

“Oh, it hurts! But Nasutei-san gave me some products, and would you like some crepes, Naaza-sensei?”

Naaza looked at the food and didn’t think it looked all that appetizing. “Maybe later. I think you and I need to have a little chat.”

“Oh, should we go…” She looked nervous.

“You're not in trouble,” Naaza said, “I just want to make that clear.”

“I appreciate that very much, Naaza-sensei,” Kayura said, then leaned into him. “Are you bleeding, too?”

He reeled back, “What? No!”

Kayura nodded, “Okay, good.If you were bleeding, I would be worried.”

“Okay, so what would you like to speak about?” Kayura said.

Clasping his hands together, Naaza placed them on the table, “So, uh, Shuten came back, and we talked over what was learned, and apparently, Arago also was manipulating our bodies the point where… Yes, he was stopping us from aging, but also other things… um… and that's all wearing off now, so we're all becoming, uh, normal, normal humans.”

The Troopers started looking at each other as if to say, “This is your idea of a talk?” Even the other Masho looked shocked. 

“Isn't that a good thing, Naaza-sensei?” Kayura said. “Not the aging part, but you know.”

“Well, perhaps some of that human stuff is implied, but… but the point is you are becoming a mortal woman, and that means you will be growing up and experiencing the normal things a woman would experience. The bleeding is one of them.”

Kayura wrinkled her nose. “That's something I could do without.” Shuu held his hands up in worship before continuing, causing Kayura to smile. 

Naaza smiled, thinking he was doing a decent job, for an uncle. “But that also means someone has to tell you about the biological side of things, and apparently that responsibility has fallen on to me.” He missed the looks of horror and disbelief shared amongst the group. 

“So—oh! Oh, no!” Kayura was suddenly upset, “If Arago was controlling our bodies and preventing us from aging and suddenly we're aging, we're not going to turn to dust, are we?!”

“No, no, no, we're aging at a normal rate,” Naaza quickly added.

“Alright, but if we're also –oh, oh! That means I could have a husband and do things with the husband!” Kayura looked suddenly happy. She focused on Naaza, and the others noticed. It was quite obvious she was pointedly not looking for Touma.

“No! Absolutely not!” Naaza shouted.

“I know I have important things to take care of, but I can have a husband.”

“No,” Naaza said again. He was nervous, and this was beyond the scope of the conversation. He looked to Rajura and Anubisu, neither of which wanted to be part of this and looked disturbed at what was going on. “No, that was not the talk I was planning on having with you. Um, the talk I was going to have with you was how all that works biologically. Basically, don't let anyone don't let any man put his penis anywhere near you because you'll die.”

Shuu started inappropriately laughing so hard, he had to put his head between his knees. But, Kayura didn’t even notice. She gasped, covering her mouth, “I had no idea it was so serious!”

“It is a very serious thing. Yes, this is how reproduction works. I mean, it's very possible you could die, so just don't do it. Just don't.” Naaza was insistent. 

“I will definitely not do that, and if any penis comes anywhere near me, I have daggers.”

Naaza copied a gesture he saw Shuu use, a thumbs up. “Okay, great talk. So how about some of those crepes, right?”

Kayura passed over her plate absently, thinking about how she could die, but not quite sure how it all worked, because new children were continually being born. Surely, there had to be something else.

On the other side of the room, Shuu and Nasutei shared a look. Obviously, they were going to have to explain what was really going on. How on earth, or wherever they were, did the Masho think Naaza was the best to explain things. Shuu cocked his eyebrow at her, and she cocked one back. The plan was set.

After Naaza was out of earshot, Anubisu went to Kayura, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you doing better now?" he asked. He knew it was a shock for her, but ultimately, not serious.

Kayura placed her hand over Anubisu’s gratefully. “...it’s... uncomfortable, but I will get through it. Thank you... How are you faring, onii-san?”

He forced a tight smile, "We'll be fine, and we'll tell you later." He wanted to reassure her, "It's a shock, but nothing that will affect our performance today. Have you asked Shin for healing from the discomfort? Or how about you ask Naaza?"

“It’s not so bad, onii-san. I’ve felt worse.” Besides, she wanted to save any healing for real injuries. “Naaza-san told me what to watch out for, and now he... seems very uncomfortable. I don’t want to make it worse.”

Seiji’s face twisted slightly as he overheard Kujuurou and Kayura speaking. He didn’t want to get involved. He didn’t want to get involved… But “The discomfort is caused by minor muscular contractions,” he quietly interjected. “My sisters have mentioned physical exercise and stretching helps, especially at the beginning.”

Anubisu looked over and met Seiji's gaze when he spoke, nodding his acknowledgment. "Why don't you try stretching, as Seiji suggested."

Kayura nodded and waited for the major discussion to begin before sitting on the floor to do some stretching.

Being that profound life changes were on the menu first thing in the morning, Nasutei wondered if it would be pertinent to lead a discussion about the rest of the day. Kayura had been instructed on product use, and Nasutei would be there to supervise as needed. She had waited until the Masho returned from downstairs to call a meeting.

“Well,” she started, hands on her hips, “what’s on the to-do list today?” Perhaps taking the attention off Kayura would help just a little.

Touma emerged from the bedroom, leaning on the door frame, he said, "There is still the tower."

Rajura watched his charge for a moment before glancing at the group. "I, for one, would like us to be done with the tower as soon as possible. I'm glad we were able to save that man, but we do have other important matters to face."

Touma nodded in agreement. "Let's see if we can finish that tower in the next few days? Maybe after that, we could do a few quick jobs and save up some money to get better gear before going into the tunnels?"

“Anubisu ended up getting started on one yesterday,” Seiji said, then began to describe what they’d seen and done with the Dokkabei at the market.

Shin eyed Rajura while searching for pain relief medication in his kit. "I'm concerned about how your curse will affect our progress. How are you feeling?" He asked when Seiji finished.

Rajura furrowed his brow at the question, avoiding eye contact. "I feel fine, relatively speaking." His gaze wandered to Nasutei. "The sleep spell worked; I had no dreams and didn't wake until Naaza roused me."

"I think we should take you to Mami Wata for a cleansing before we start. Plus, we can get some pain relief medicine for other aches as well as maybe a hot and cold compress for Kayura," Shin suggested.

The Masho sighed, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Very well."

“Anubisu and I can check in with the Dokkaebi while you visit Mami Wata. We can meet at the hospital,” Seiji suggested.

A thought struck Touma, "Seiji, while you guys are there, maybe you could see if there's a good spot to hide a phone or the tablet? We could use one as a security camera one night. Night vision and such."

Seiji raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you come with us and take a look yourself?”

"Well, you didn't invite me at first," he smirked.

If Kayura (and Rajura) hadn’t been sitting right there, Seiji would have been far more colorful in his retort. “You’ve never been shy about adding yourself to an outing before now. Why wouldn’t I think you’re ready to do the same now?”

He knew this would be his response. "I am attempting to be better about that," Touma said honestly. "I can stay behind if you'd prefer." He shrugged, "You two seem to work well as a team, far be it from me to interrupt that too much."

“You’ll know better than I how to position the devices, so they record all night and cover the areas that need to be covered.”

Nasutei cleared her throat. “Now, gentlemen. Please leave the bloodshed for the monsters and not each other.” She knew they were going to kill one another. The fact that Touma pointed out how much time Seiji and Anubisu were spending together, well... She was very proud of the pigeon.

“A vote, then? Market, thief, or tower?”

“Tower,” Seiji said, “unless the Dokkaebi surprise us with some new information.”

"The tower," Rajura stated. Anubisu agreed with him.

Naaza followed with a shrug, "I have no real preference, but I would like the tower to be over and done with."

"I'm fine with whatever," Touma shrugged.

Kayura looked to Nasutei and said, “Let’s finish the tower.”

Shuu finger guns. "I shall impose my particular brand of obnoxious on the Tower of Suck."

Shuten nodded. "I'm at least in agreement with Rajura. It must get done." 

Touma leaned off the doorframe once they decided and went back into the bedroom to collect his bag and bow. He didn't feel like eating this morning.

Seeing Touma leave without stopping in the kitchen made Seiji narrow his eyes. He rose quietly and went to the replicator, murmuring a quiet order. Then, after raiding the drawers for a fork, he disappeared after Touma.

“We’re going to be fighting today,” he said sternly. “So, you’re going to eat at least some of this.”

Touma looked up at him from his spot on the floor, he sighed and said, "I'll eat in a sec. Go on and get yourself something if you haven't yet."

“I’ve eaten,” Seiji said, sitting himself down. He set the plate and fork on the floor between them and settled into a comfortable meditation position. “Are you alright? It’s been a busy morning.”

"Damn it, Seiji." Touma rolled his eyes and took the plate. Was he okay? No, not really. The last few days, his mind racing with thoughts about Kayura... He took a bite of food and shook his head. "It's probably nothing you'd want to hear about. Don't worry about it." Taking another bite, he shrugged, "What about you?"

Seiji shrugged. “I’m having the same small series of existential crises as everyone else. I’ve been able to vent about it to Thesan, at least.” Seiji waited for Touma to eat a little more before continuing. “Who have you talked to? And do you feel you’ve reached a satisfying conclusion?”

"I haven't talked much to anyone, Nasutei and Shuu know a bit." He shrugged and set the plate down. "Just a bunch of things, some related to our lovely situation and some not. I'm just trying to figure some things out.." Touma shook his head, trying to clear it. He wasn't good with feelings, nor was he great at talking about them.

“Would it help to list them out? You know I’ll listen and not judge. You’ve certainly done that plenty of times for me.”

"Maybe after we go through this round of the tower of doom." Fuck it. Why not? He didn't know if Seiji could really help him, or if he knew. "If I remember," he smiled a bit.

“If you don’t, I will,” Seiji promises him, grinning just enough to make the implicit threat clear. “We can do a quid pro quo, even. I can complain to you after you complain to me.”

Touma nodded, "We'll see." He stood and waited for Seiji before grabbing his things and the plate, and heading out of the room.

Seiji followed, sighing inside.

Nasutei nodded after the vote was overwhelming. “...sounds like I need to put on my running shoes. We’ve got more stairs to climb.”

Touma nodded. They had ended on the 33rd floor. "How many floors do we want to try and clear today?"

"Let's just go until I'm soaking wet and splattered in blood." Shuu shrugged. "Seems to be our track record." He offered.

"That,” Touma chirped, “while true, cannot possibly be healthy."

“It’s definitely unsanitary,” replied Seiji.

"I have come to understand that this place will not rest until I have hepatitis. I've accepted my death and shall face it with a straight back and jaundiced eyeballs." Shuu snorted.

Touma face-palmed, "Shuu..."

~~~

“If Touma can make it work, what sorts of recordings of the marketplace would be most useful, do you think?” Seiji asked Kujuurou as they walked towards the Market. Lagging behind them, Touma was holding both his phone and the Naga’s tablet, frowning as he looked from one to the other.

Bouncing his attention back and forth between the two devices, Touma had a strange feeling of deja vu. In some ways, this felt like scouting the area to set up the secret cameras for the street races, but with surprisingly less bickering between Seiji and him. Hm.

There had been cell phones in the tower. He'd seen them in the room he and Shuu raided yesterday. While there was no guarantee they'd still be working, or have the desired night vision, there was still a chance a few of them could record. Even if they just recorded sound, it could be better than nothing. And it would be safer than hanging out at night when gods know what lurked around the streets.  
I miss night walks, he sighed to himself.

This was beyond his realm of knowledge, as much as he hated to admit it. Still, if the recordings acted as another set of eyes, he could work with it. And thinking back on the race Touma showed him, it seemed that way. "I would like to watch the vent we found and the doors. If we could, getting a comprehensive look of the market, similar to how the recording Touma showed highlighted the different vehicles at the beginning. It would help establish normal nightly patterns if anything at all was moving."

Seiji cleared his throat, notably more awkwardly than he had back in the apartment. “While it’s just the three of us, I feel obliged to inform you both that Nasutei intimated to me yesterday that she knows about the street racing and is quite displeased. She didn’t, ah, expand on her feelings on the matter, but I can only assume more of her reaction is forthcoming.”

"Does that matter that she doesn't like it?"

Touma's head shot up, eyes wide. He sure as hell hadn't told her! "Wait, what?! Did she say how she found out?"

“No, she just said she was absolutely judging me for it.” Seiji cast a look at Kujuurou. “Her knowing shouldn’t matter, but it does. She can be quite wroth when displeased, especially when she thinks we have been taking unnecessary risks.”

"Perhaps we can refocus her attention. Shuten has taken some questionable risks in the past. It would be nothing to mention one or two of them and divert her attention."

"Trust me, it would be temporary. Nasutei isn't shy about how protective she is of us. She'll corner Seiji, then me, or both of us, and it'll be less than pretty." Oh, this was not good. Just add this to the list. "Still worth a shot, though.."

"And, what could she really do to you? You are armor-bearers, she is a mortal woman. I agree she is formidable, but she can't harm you," Anubisu said. Then amended, "At least before now."

"You don't know Nasutei. She might not be able to hurt us physically, but she will let her feelings be known."

Looking between Touma and Seiji, what he wanted to say to one would not go over well with the other. So, he decided it was best not to say anything, just shaking his head. "Perhaps it would be better to focus on the task at hand. Can you set up the recordings?"

"I need to look around the place to find good spots, but I should be able to by tomorrow." Touma was eager for a subject change, "We better let the dokkaebi know what we are up to so they don't tamper with whatever I can rig up."

The marketplace was cleaned up from what Anubisu and Seiji had experienced the day before - no stalls were overturned, and no merchandise was strewn about. The dokkaebi themselves seemed quite a bit more relaxed.

Anubisu cast his eyes upwards at the vent Seiji had been crawling around in. The dokkaebi had nailed several boards over it, cutting off access – in theory. They seemed quite proud of themselves. Several sacks sat along the edges of the stairwell leading down into the marketplace proper.

“That will alert the thief that their exit was discovered,” Seiji noted. “I imagine there are other vents. I wonder if the dokkaebi have blocked those?”

"I agree, I want to find out when they covered it, yesterday or today. There are too many variables to guess at it." He shook his head. "Something big and strong enough to tear the lock isn't going to be stopped by a few boards. And something small and wiry enough to get through the vents easily will just find another entry point."

Anubisu looked to the two of them, "Seiji, show Touma the statue. Older religious orders often put hidden escape routes in their shrines. Then, let him find good vantage points for the vent and entrances and exits, and whatever you need for the moving recording. 

"I'm going to talk more to the dokkaebi and see what else they did yesterday after we left."

"Statue?" He arched a brow and looked at Seiji, "I'm guessing I'm about to see what Thesan looks like? I'll be on my best behavior."

“Then, how would she recognize you anywhere else?” Seiji asked innocently. “She had to so... something so that Anubisu could see her yesterday, so I believe you’ll just see the statue. He couldn’t hear her at all either, so if I’m suddenly seeming to have a conversion with thin air, well, that’s her.”

"I'm sure it won't be the anesthetics again," he smirked, "I'm sure she'll recognize me as the biggest pain in your ass no matter how I behave."

“The biggest pain in my ass and my greatest enabler,” Seiji agreed as he led Touma towards Thesan’s statue.

The statue of Thesan stood quietly, where it always had, but the area around it was cleaner than in days past. Perhaps the dokkaebi had gotten carried away in their cleaning, for they never paid the statue much mind.

On the base of the statue, a figure sprang into being, a brief blink of light that could be explained away as a figment of the imagination. Her gown was plain and simple, as it usually was. Thesan wasn't flashy unless it was required.

“Hello Seiji, Touma.”

“Good morning,” Seiji said with a polite bow.

Touma blinked twice. He heard her. "Um.. hi." He gave a small bow. To Seiji, he whispered, "I heard her."

“Yes, I thought I might make myself known to the little sparrow. I hope you don’t mind, Seiji.”

Touma noted how real she looked, and how human, almost plain and nondescript if it weren’t for her supernatural abilities. She could have appeared as anything but chose the form of a motherly, sunkissed Mediterranean woman.

“Look, they even started cleaning over here. Isn’t that nice of them?”

“I’m glad,” Seiji said. “If you have any request for this space, I would be happy to either assist you with them or pass them along.”

Thesan waved her hand dismissively. I have you, Seiji. That’s much more than I’ve had in a very long time. A little dust won’t hurt me.

“Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?”

“The dokkaebi are dealing with a persistent thief, and we have offered them our assistance. Anubisu suggested we seek possible ways the thief could be entering the marketplace without using the main entrance. In particular, it occurred to him that older temples sometimes possess secret passages. Do you know of anything in the marketplace like that or in this area?”

Sparrow? That was one he’d never been called before. It was so weird how normal Thesan looked. Well, compared to the other creatures in the market.

"Do you, by chance, know how long this has been going on? How late at night it is when the thief comes by?"

“There are some smaller vents in the ceiling I’ve noticed, and even smaller along the floor, but those are even too small for dokkaebi! She gestured back to the plugged train tunnel. They could maybe have crawled through openings in the debris, but I’m not entirely sure. The dokkaebi mentioned pouring a layer of sand on the ground to get footprints. These things have been happening very late at night, such that I am elsewhere when it occurs.”

Seiji paused for a moment, curious where a forgotten goddess would go at night, but then, she was a goddess of the dawn and sun. That could have been a factor. In any case, asking about it would be rude. “Anubisu wanted to know if there were any secret passages near or within your statue,” he said.

The goddess shifted her weight and sat towards the edge of the statue, gesturing behind her. “No passages, just a small nook for trinkets and prayers. It’s been empty for quite some time.”

Thesan was a goddess, so hopefully what Touma was about to say wouldn't be mumbo-jumbo. "We're thinking of setting up some kind of security camera system in the market to try and catch the thief. If for whatever reason the security cameras are a bust, have you heard of the hounds or vampires getting in here at night? I'd rather us not set up a watch if it's not safe."

She listened patiently and then shook her head. “The dokkaebi close and lock the gate when dusk starts to settle. I haven’t seen any dogs or the vampires attempt to enter.”

Touma nodded, "That's good to know."

“Eliminating different possibilities is more helpful than discovering more,” Seiji added, then bowed. “Thank you for your aid, Thesan.”

“It’s always a pleasure speaking with you, Seiji. Oh, I have something for you…”

Thesan reached out to Seiji and cupped her hands. A pool of liquid light filled her palms, and from it formed a leather sheath fit for a dagger. A sun was stamped into the leather, though the whole thing was inconspicuous in design. It was dark and simple for easy concealment.

Seiji’s eyes widened, immediately knowing what it was meant to contain. He bowed again, deeper this time. “Thank you, Thesan. This means a great deal to me.” It wasn’t just the gift itself, but the broader implication: she approved of Kujuurou and appreciated what he meant to Seiji. Feeling oddly exposed with Touma standing next to him, Seiji accepted the gift.

“Ah, and I can’t forget the sparrow... the enabler, right?”

The goddess’ flicked her hands, still dripping with light. Each droplet hit the ground, and from it formed one golden arrow - ten in total.

“Just a little something from the sun to the sparrow. Thank you for keeping an eye on Seiji when I am not able to.”

Touma's eyes went wide. He picked up the arrows, inspecting each of them and not finding a flaw. They were gorgeous! "I.. wow.. wow, thank you very much, Thesan." He bowed low to her, smiling.

The goddess simply smiled. “I’m happy to help, even if my influence is limited. Take care, both of you. In a blink, Thesan disappeared, leaving the two men alone.”

"Well, then," Seiji said, blinking and feeling slightly off balance.

"That's happened. I like her – and not just because she gave me arrows." Touma carefully put the golden arrows in his bag. The color reminded him of the arrows his armor had. "You want to go find Anubisu and see what he's learned? I'll look around for camera spots."

"Certainly," Seiji said. 'It wouldn't hurt to scan the dokkaebi booths, either, to see if anything is interesting available."

Touma nodded in agreement, "You got the money, I am not to be trusted with that here."  
"I do trust you, Touma. Consider my holding the purse more a meager attempt at exerting a small effort to exert some control over this strange place." Seiji smiled slightly as he spoke. "If I don't come to find you, I'll be with Anubisu. Let me know if you find anything interesting."

Touma chuckled, "You can hold it, I seriously don't care. I'm just giving you shit where I know I can get away with it." He nodded, "I'll let you both know." He said as he walked away.

Seiji marveled at the supple leather of the sheath Thesan. Unsurprisingly, the knife Kujuurou had given him fit perfectly inside it, and both the knife and hilt slid into his belt without trouble. He’d have to see if Kujuurou had any other suggestions for where and how to wear the blade. 

The brief meeting with Thesan did tug at his thoughts, though. He felt guilty that he’d let her statue languish in filth and that he hadn’t noticed the shelf for gifts and prayers. He didn’t feel like he was ready to pray to her regularly or anything, but... She frequently reached out to help however she could, and he didn’t feel like he’d done enough for her. She’d been alone and unheard for an unfathomable length of time. The least he could do was give something back to her. 

Seiji sighed. In barely a week, he’d gone from being generally spiritual (believing a mix of Shinto and Buddhist beliefs and practices) to ponder just how far down the road to outright pagan worship he’d gone. 

His grandmother would be so disappointed in him, he realized, grinning slightly. She eternally fretted after all her grandchildren and especially those who weren’t Christian. At the same time, though, he knew she’d do her best to try to figure out what counted as a holy day for Thesan and bake a cake. Apparently, the best way to deal with atheism (and paganism) was with copious amounts of baked goods. 

Seiji rounded the end of a line of booths and spotted Kujuurou speaking with a small cluster of Dokkaebi. He looked intense and serious, and Seiji loved seeing it. Kujuurou was enjoying this little mystery, he thought, more than he would admit. For once, it was something in this world that wasn’t urgent and didn’t seem likely to result in personal injury. (Falls off of ladders notwithstanding.)

Seiji hoped Kujuurou didn’t feel slighted that Thesan hadn’t spoken directly to him or given him a gift like she had Touma. To him, it seemed more than she was evolving along with the situation just like they were.

Seeing Seiji out of the corner of his eyes, Anubisu thanked Kim Ra-Jae for the information he gave. It didn't help much as he expected. That there were no children, only adults here seemed off to him, even as it was a relief that the idea of a child being lost here probably wasn't going to materialize. 

Stepping up to Seiji, Anubisu asked, "Did everything go okay?"

“Yes. We at least can eliminate there being any secret passes near Thesan statue. She spoke with Touma and me and told us what she knows of the area. Namely, that the other vents and few existing openings are too small even for the dokkaebi to pass through. She’s never seen anything here after they lock the market up, but she also apparently goes someplace else a night.” He shrugged slightly, not knowing anything more than that.

“I think she’d both enjoy and have to work to get used to interacting with people,” he continued. “Touma could see and speak with her right away. And she gave us gifts before disappearing: Ten arrows for Touma and this for me.”

Seiji handed Kujuurou the knife, sitting neatly in its new sheath.

Taking the sheath, he looked over the sheath, feeling the warmth in it. The blade fit perfectly, and it was superior craftsmanship. "It's good, and will serve you well." He handed it back. He suspected the other Troopers would take to Seiji's goddess better. 

"The dokkaebi said they were making better progress with closing holes up. They also have a better lock for their door, although I'm not sure it will hold. Unfortunately, nothing here is going to help us. Nothing left behind to indicate who or what broke in, nothing today to show anything happened at all last night. The recordings may be necessary.

"And speaking of that, one of the dokkaebi found things similar in description to what Touma was interested in at the white tower. We should take him by."

Seiji nodded in agreement and returned the knife to his belt. “He’s looking the area over for places he may be able to place cameras right now, but he shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

Touma looked around the market carefully, his eyes darting among the stalls and the beams of the building. He saw the air-ducts blocked off - a good idea. There were a few of the booths that had canopies above them that would be an excellent place to tie up a phone, high up and relatively discrete.

A few of the cameras should be facing the main entrance and the stalls that had been targeted last time. If this thief was taking money and food, the stalls with the most of each would need monitoring. So far, he was thinking maybe 10 - 20 cameras at the most; the angles hadn't been hard to pick out, but he had no idea what year model or working condition those cell phones in the tower would be in.

And he definitely wanted a camera or two pointed at the blocked up entrance to the tunnels - ones with heat-sensing would be preferable, but that was way more than anything he would hope to find in a place like this. Even if nothing were getting in from the blocked up tunnels, knowing if the um 'friends' the creature had acquired moved up, that would be nice. He liked to prepare for as many outcomes as he could.

The naga might have a few real cameras they could lend, but he wasn't sure they would. He decided to ask if what he could pull together wouldn't work after all.

Then it caught his eye.

Sweet mother of megazod was that-?! Touma moved quickly toward one of the stalls. IT WAS! "A drone." He said wistfully as a broad smile spread onto his face. Oh damn, the things he could do! It didn't look to be in good order, but hey, he could fix that! Right? Yes. He'd make it work. Bless this day. "How much would you ask for this?" His eyes darted to the dokkaebi behind the stall.

The dokkaebi, seeing just how excited the human got over this... whatever this was, smiled to himself.

“Two-hundred,” he announced. Clearly, this... thing was significant, and thus should be expensive!

"Even though it's damaged?" Touma asked innocently. 

He knew what was going on; he'd been down a road like this before. Damn, the googly eyes were so convincing...

And these humans stopped the rain, and they stopped the oni...

...but profits! .....grr. The dokkaebi huffed, not happy about a profit loss, but perhaps helping out the humans would bring in more business!

“....eh, since you are powerful, 80.”

That 80 pesos was much more agreeable. The trouble was, Touma had no idea where they sat as far as finances. He hadn't been privy to the money pouch. Hmm... "That sounds more do-able." He nodded slowly. Seiji had been in a good mood after visiting his goddess. Maybe if Touma pointed out how useful the drone would be in the long run, he'd be down for this?

Finding Touma, Anubisu and Seiji saw him looking over some of the stuff. If Anubisu was reading it right, the object in Touma's hands was something he greatly desired, even if it looked like a large spider. It had to be some sort of technology that he kept going on about. "What did you find, Touma? Another game?"

Seiji’s eyebrows went up. “Is that a drone?”

Touma beamed widely at Seiji, looking something like a child on a sugar high, "Yes. Yes, it is! It's 80 pesos," he dropped his voice low, "I haggled him down," bringing his voice back up, he said. "It's damaged, but I could fix it, and it could be so useful! We could scout areas ahead, like when we decide to go back to the beach. If I can get it running by tomorrow, we could send it up the rest of the stairs in the tower. I don't think this model has night vision, so it won't do us any good in the tunnels. But Seiji, Seiji, think of it!"

Looking to Anubisu, he said, "It's a flying recording device!" He went right into explaining what a drone was and how it worked, only stopping when Seiji gave him a look. "...eh heh. I use these a lot back home for stuff."

"So, it's something that could help us catch the thief?" Anubisu looked at the dokkaebi. "It would be useful, and maybe we could catch it faster. But, not if we don't have the money to get it right away."

“I know, you text me about them at three in the morning, and you’re sleep deprived by then that I have to translate what you wrote into something legible.”

"Well, you do that anyways when I'm not sleep-deprived."

Seiji gave the drone a considering look. The 80 pesos would be a severe hit to the finances, no matter how much it benefited them. 

“There are several people in our party who would be greatly upset if we agreed to pay 80 pesos for a damaged piece of equipment,” he said carefully.

Touma's excitement faded, but didn't subside, "We that low? Rajura and Kay went to the sisters yesterday, didn't they collect those royalties?"

Looking at the dokkaebi, Anubisu asked, "Is there any way to help us out? This is going to be used to catch the thief that's stealing your stuff."

The dokkaebi contemplated this. If this device could be repaired and could catch the thief, the entire marketplace would gain profit from it... Anubisu recognized the wicked grin playing across the goblin’s dragonoid visage.

“You can have thing on one condition!” We waved the three men closer, as if to whisper a secret.

Touma leaned in, cautiously. Seiji folded his arms, waiting expectantly.

The dokkaebi nodded. ”You take thingy, you fix thingy, find thief, then bring thingy back here. I have feud with Ji-Soo. I lose bet, lose music player to Ji-Soo. Can only get back if scare Ji-Soo! You use thingy to scare Ji-Soo, I get music player back, you keep thingy! Fair, yes?”

Smiling wickedly, Anubisu said, "Oh, we'll help you scare this other dokkaebi. Whether or not this thingy gets fixed, we'll help you out."

“Then it sounds like we have an arrangement,” Seiji said.

"Indeed."

After rearranging a few things in the bag, Touma put the drone inside. No more room in there today. He mused. Between all his arrows, his water bottle, the planner, and now the done, his bag was full. He'd need to be extra careful fighting today.

“May we have your name, please, so we can quickly locate you after the thief is caught?” Seiji asked.

The dokkaebi gestured grandly to himself. “Kim Jun-Seo!”

“Thank you for the bargain, Kim Jun-Seo,” Seiji said, bowing politely. “We will be available to assist you when you desire it.”

Jun-Seo nodded. “Yes, will make plan! Stop thief, then get music player back. Winning-winning!”

"Oh, yes. We'll make a grand plan to cause a fright to your competitor." Anubisu agreed. He rather thought that would be fun.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, to help out." Touma nodded. As they began to move away from the stall, one out of earshot of Jun-Seo, he looked at Anubisu, "Thanks for the help. I know it doesn't look like much, but the drone will be useful."

"You are welcome," Anubisu replied. "This drone, what can it do to help us out?"

"It can record things similar to what you saw in the recording of the race we showed you. But it has the capability to fly, so we can see things further out and from high up." Touma looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "I'll need at least a day or good portion of a night to fix it, and see what the range is on it before we do much. I have three back at home, and two can record in the dark, I'm not sure if this one can."

"Can it follow something that moves, as it did in the recordings?" Touma nodded. "So, if we see something on the regular recordings, we can send the drone to follow?"

"It's possible."

"Drones aren't really quiet things, though, but it's still a possibility to follow the thief if that's what you're thinking."

“We could also use it to scout out the beach,” Seiji suggested.

"That too." Touma agreed, "And I bet it will be instrumental when we get busy and take care of Hobart. We could track its moves and maybe use the drone as a lure to get it out of the city... so long as it doesn't get consumed by a fireball."

“If it does, though, at least we won’t have paid more than the price of favor for it. How badly did Kim Jun-Seo try to gouge you initially?

"200 Pesos."

“Yes, we don’t have that much.”

"I didn't think we did." Touma shrugged, "I pointed out it was damaged and may have given him a sad-puppy face; it at least got him down to 80."

“Which we could have covered but been left nearly penniless.” Seiji smiled slightly at Kujuurou. “I’m glad he could be convinced to make an alternative arrangement.”

Anubisu smirked at their interactions.

Seiji turned his attention back to Touma. “Do you want to take the drone back to the apartment?”

"If there's time for it, yes. It'll be safer there, that tower is like Jumanji."

“I think we can justify taking the time.”


	16. Chapter 16

Kayura took up a position next to Rajura now that the group knew the curse couldn’t be passed via proximity. The mood in the group seemed hopeful, and Kayura endeavored to keep it that way, and chattered lightheartedly with Rajura in hopes of lifting his spirits.

Rajura would find the walk uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Several dokkaebi were outside their residences, washing windows with buckets full of soapy water.

The water held an unnatural draw for Rajura, but for some reason, the feeling that this water was polluted entered his mind in inhuman whispers.

“—shared tonight, perhaps. ....Rajura-san?” Kayura asked. “Rajura-san?”

“Hmm?” The Masho snapped back to the conversation at hand, offering the young woman a fake smile. “Yes, I’m sure that would be fine.”

Nasutei loomed from Rajura’s left, knowing his peripherals weren’t nearly as good on that side.

“Rajura, are you feeling alright?” she asked, noting the Masho seemed to have been fixated not on the dokkaebi, but on the washing buckets. “You’re staring at the soapy water, and I get the feeling it’s not because you want a bath.”

Rajura’s head whipped around so he could look at Nasutei, bewildered. 

“What? I’m not-” But something about the way she said it made him drop his charade. He shifted his stance in discomfort, then cleared his throat before he lowered his voice. “A little distracted, I suppose. But I’ll be alright. I think I’ll feel better if I don’t have to think about it. Distract myself with the job at hand.”

“Distract myself with the job at hand.”

Ah, there was an opening! Rajura would be very proud of her seizing an opportunity like this one! In one swift movement, Kayura happily took up the Masho’s hand while they walked. Despite everything that had happened that morning, the priestess considered this moment a small but very high point.

The touch surprised him, quickly looking back at Kayura’s bold move. He didn’t pull away, however, giving her an approving smirk and her hand a little squeeze.

As before, the group approached the hospital seeking treatment for the gen Masho. Mami Wata’s children, who were playing outside, stopped as soon as Rajura came into view. Perhaps more frightened that last time, they bolted for the hospital door and disappeared inside.

After a few moments, the goddess had emerged, approaching Rajura with concern.

“I’m so sorry this has happened to you,” she said, looking over his body, particularly focusing on his eyes and throat. “How did you sleep?”

Rajura shifted his weight uncomfortably, avoiding the goddess’s gaze. “I’ll manage, I’m sure.”

Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms over his chest in the light sweater. “I employed Yagyu-san’s ability to put creatures to sleep on myself. Worked like a charm, and had no trouble.”

Mami Wata seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “Good. Keep that up, if you can. I’m worried about you.”

Placing one hand over Rajura’s forehead and another in his back, she gently made to baptize him again in cleansing water. The clear, supernatural liquid pulsed around him gently before subsiding into nothingness.

Helping Rajura to stand up straight again, the goddess plucked various hairs from his clothing like any dutiful mother might.

“Don’t go swimming if it can be helped,” she said gravely. “Don’t peer into the water. Relieve yourself in the dirt, if at all possible. Drink cautiously. This should subside if you come back tomorrow. Coaxing out their curse is tricky business.”

Rajura frowned. “We were going to venture back into the ivory tower. Staying clean after a day inside is...difficult.”

Kayura piped up with an idea. “Ah, forgive my interruption, but... could Nasutei-san learn the magical mechanism through which Anemone-san cleans our clothing? Perhaps that could be used?”

“I don’t see the hurt in asking about it.” Nasutei agreed.

The Masho still looked uncomfortable, but he nodded at Kayura’s quick thinking. “Yes, that could work.”

Mami Wata nodded and squeezed Rajura’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. “Just do what you can. Your safety is more important than cleanliness right now. Waters other than my own might sing a siren song to you. You must fight it. There is danger in that song.”

His eye immediately went to her at the uninvited touch, but he didn’t recoil. “I understand. I think I can avoid water for a day or so.” Rajura bowed politely to her. “We should be going. The tower won’t cleanse itself, after all.”

“Best of luck, young man.” Mami Wata bowed her head and returned to the hospital to attend to her frightened gaggle of children.

~~~

On the way to the tower, the group could hear someone calling them in the distance. “Ah, wait! There you are! STAY RIGHT THERE! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Trotting at a respectable pace towards the group was Ibaraki-doji, unruly blue hair tied back in a ponytail (the tie of which was probably hanging on for dear life). 

The oni seemed to be wearing a different yukata every time the group saw him. This time, it was an earth-toned palette complete with mountainside scenery. 

Ibaraki carried one of the embroidered hero bags - this time, it was Shin. Probably random. “I am a delivery oni today. It feels much better to stretch after yesterday...” He stuck outside his tongue—what an experience.

Digging around in the bag, he pulled out two aprons - one larger than the other. The smaller was frilly and girly and spotted a starry print. The other was more canvas-colored. On the front, in black thread, was the following embroidered phrase in English:

Don’t fuck cook

This. This was precisely what Rajura needed to cheer up as he burst into laughter with little explanation.

“Oh. This is perfect. I didn’t think it would get finished so quickly. Thank you, Iba.” He took the later apron, folding it neatly, and then presented it to Shuu.

“For you.”

“I did nothing!” the oni protested. “The spiders made this; I am just the one to deliver! I tried to find you at your small abode, but you were not there, and neither were the other humans! You move quickly for having such small legs.”

He pulled out a small coin purse and held it out to the group. “And this. The spiders sold a few more doll sets, they said, so this is supposed to be royal payments.”

Clearing his throat, (for Ibaraki had no filter to speak of), the oni asked, “Are you now princes?”

“Not quite,” Rajura offered. “It’s payment for being able to use our likeness with the dolls and bags they’ve been crafting.”

Shin chuckled, “Having second thoughts about teaching Rajura to curse?”

Shuu had looked apoplectic at first at the embroidery on the apron but then seemed to relax greatly. Putting a hand over his chest and blustering out a sigh. “Oh, it says cook. Oh, thank every single one of my disappointed ancestors. My whole life just flashed before my eyes.” He whispered with a wheeze. Composing himself fully, he replied to Shin. “I will not. I had to go into this knowing I was going to be collateral damage. Though I guess this apron takes ME off the menu. A tragedy for all of you, I’m certain. My beef flanks are now untouchable. I pity you all your loss.” He cackled.

“Beef flanks?” asked the oni, perplexed. “...you have beef flanks in your possession? I realize I’m hungry. Would you share, Shuu-dude?”

Touma walked with Anubisu and Seiji, the walk from the apartment had been mostly quiet, save for an occasional question about the drone from Anubisu. As they got closer to the group, Touma casually waved, “Everything go well, then? Hey Iba. You joining us again today?”

“Eh? Oh! Other bluenette! Yes, if more bloodshed is in order, I would like to accompany you. Especially if there are beef flanks.”

“...beef flanks?” He turned to Shuu, “Is that what you’re fixing for dinner later or something?”

Shuu adopted a look of horror. He threw Shin a single “halp me” expression before wheezing. “Suuuure. A-actually, how about beef tips and rice with steamed vegetables?” He was so desperate to climb out of the hole he’d just dug.

Ibaraki’s stomach growled, and he adopted a toothy grin.

“You may want to double how much you want to cook, Shuu,” Seiji said, eyeing the folded cloth in Shuu’s hands. 

“Ibaraki, would you care to join us for dinner after we explore the tower some more?”

Kayura stayed quiet, blushing slightly as she admired the starry apron. The yellow of the stars contrasted beautifully with the brilliant blue background... She realized how obvious it might be and began hastily devising an excuse if the topic arose.

“Ah, Ibaraki-san,” she murmured, waiting for an opportune time to interject, “I’m so very pleased with the apron, but I’m afraid it might get ruined while we are in the tower. Do you know of any safe place to stow it until we leave?”

The oni considered this request and offered Kayura the Shin-adorned bag with a shrug. She took it gratefully and placed the apron safely inside.

“You got an apron?” Touma asked, turning his attention to her.

Kayura tried to choke down the squeak that threatened to escape her. Think like Rajura-san! He’s very suave, so—

“Ah, yes!” Kayura’s voice quivered for a moment while she steadied herself. “I would like to assist more with the cooking, and Shuu-san mentioned that aprons are handy, and this one just happened to be available! I simply asked the sisters to add frills...”

She ended her explanation with a smile and a nod.

Touma nodded, “Good idea, keep your clothes clean.” Was that a star pattern he saw...? Something flip-flopped in his chest. Okay, no wait, she could just like stars—her swords where friggin star swords for crying out loud. Don’t read into it, you idiot! And maybe his eyes played tricks, and it was dots!

He then spied the apron in Shuu’s hands. Read the words and smirked. “Shuu. Are you having a tossed chef’s salad for dinner?” 

Shuu leaned in slightly. “Only if you volunteer to do the tossing.” He said threatening.

Touma shook his head, “Your salad dressing isn’t my taste.”

“Why don’t we get going?” Seiji suggested in a somewhat pleading voice.

Rajura stared at Shuu with a raised eyebrow. “I feel like I’ve missed something here. Does...this mean you like my gift?”

Kayura tilted her head, happy that Touma was otherwise distracted. “Shuu-san, is this a euphemism?”

“Yeah, Rajura. It’s funny and quirky. I might wear it on my cooking show if I still have it by the time I get ho-” Kayura’s question cut into him like a laser. The silent hill sirens were going off in his head. Oh no, oh no, oh no. How was he supposed to explain tossed salad to Kayura? But he couldn’t LIE TO HER AND DAMAGE THE BRIDGE OF TRUST THAT THEY HAD FORMED OVER CHILI HOT CHOCOLATE AND CREPES! 

“... Yes...” he started, holding up a finger to forestall Shin before he could get smacked in the mouth. “But it’s very inappropriate. Sorry for being gross, where you can hear. Guys can be kind of raunchy when they joke around with each other. I’ll explain it to you later so you’ll understand why it won’t be ladylike to repeat it.” There. That was an excellent middle ground, right? No lying. But not having to do this talk right now.

Even Rajura seemed impressed by the way Shuu handled the question, and as much as it pained him not to prod, he wouldn’t undermine such a valiant defense. For now.

“What’s this cooking show? Is it some kind of demonstration you give to others?”

Kayura chewed on this information, and suddenly, her eyes went wide, darting from Touma to Shuu and back again. She kept silent and walked away, horrified.

Though impressed with how well Shuu had handled Kayura’s query, Seiji was concerned when he saw her sudden reaction. While Rajura distracted Shiu, he slipped around Kujuurou and stood beside her. 

“Kayura-sama, is anything wrong?” he asked quietly.

The priestess looked as though she’d glanced into the void, and the void had glanced back. She leaned towards Seiji and mumbled,

“Seiji-san, I think Shuu-san propositioned Touma-san for sex. It’s very brazen. I know that Shuu-san had eyes for a man, but... do you think Touma-san would reciprocate? Does this coupling also involve sauces?? Seiji-san, I am both confused and horrified. Is this normal in the modern world??”

Shuu, terrified he’d broken the child, but knowing he’d likely done enough damage, let grandpa Seiji handle it from here. Clearing his throat, he replied to Rajura. “Um. Yes. It is. I uh. I work with Touma and record myself cooking and explaining how to cook things, and then Touma edits the footage and uploads it to the internet so anyone can watch it and learn how to cook from me. The place that sponsors my videos pays me money if my videos are well-liked, and if people watch the advertisements that pop up in the middle.”

“In-turu-neto?” Rajura slowly mouthed, frowning.

Seiji inhaled slightly. He could see why she might draw such a conclusion. 

He replied, murmuring softly. “A literal reading of their words could imply such a thing, but in this instance, it is part of the raunchy humor Shuu referred to. 

“In many male circles, it is not uncommon to pretend to make such offers. The intent is to have the final word and leave the other person too embarrassed by the implications to continue. It is a crass game of wits rather than a serious proposition.

“Touma and Shuu frequent some social circles where such humor is common, and they are in the habit of verbally sparring so when the opportunity arises.

“The modern world can often be open and brazen about sex and sexual humor. There are also numerous places where such things are strongly disapproved of. This is normal in any society. The balance between the two modes has been upset by the Internet, and the new balance point has not been found yet.”

“It’s like-” fuck how do you describe the internet? “Like a super library of information. There are uh merchants that own parts of it and have shops. Some of the information they let you access for free, some in exchange for letting them tell you about things that are for sale, and some only by buying it from them. My cooking lessons are available in exchange for letting the merchant tell you about things that are for sale.” He winced.

“It is only a verbal sparring and not a real proposition, Seiji-san?” Kayura whispered, looking up at him. Was he always so tall?

Touma knew he’d get an earful later from Seiji. But it was worth it to see Shuu struggle. “It’s hard to describe. The internet is free, and just about anything you want to know is on there. Shuu’s cooking videos are instructional, and we do other shit sometimes just for fun.” He looked at Shuu, “See what you have on your phone, and you recorded on that more than once.”

“Yes, Kayura-sama. Shuu has no such interest in Touma, and Touma has never told me he holds any such interest in men,” Seiji replied. “Touma and Shuu work together on projects housed in an area that commonly uses lowbrow humor. As such, they are deeply immersed in it, and it has influenced some of the things they say and some of their jokes. But that is all there is to it.”

Seiji gave her a sudden small amused look. “It would not be impolite for you to indicate to them that you do not like that type of humor, as they are both more than capable of speaking more politely than they have been of late. You could even needle them about it or play a trick on them using their words as the base of it, and they would not take offense.”

“But where is it all stored? How does one access it?” He was genuinely interested now, and it showed. “Nothing is ever really ‘free’; generally, if someone offers you something with no cost, the price is to be stabbed in the back later.”

Shuu rubbed his temples. “So you, like, access it from a computer or, like, a magic pocket rectangle. You do have to buy one of those kinds of items, and then you might have to pay a different merchant to give you access to the internet. But once you’re in, there is a LOT of information that you don’t have to pay anything beyond that for.”

Touma began going into a lengthy explanation about the internet and storing things on the cloud, and other digital archives.

Ibaraki, who had been quietly watching all of... whatever this was, decided to interject. “So if we are done tossing salads, could we get some real food, please?”

“We’re going back into the tower, Ibaraki-san. Food is later,” Naaza commented.

The oni tilted his head. “So what is this about the tossing of salads, then?”

Nasutei sighed. “It’s inappropriate innuendo, Ibaraki. Don’t overthink it.”

“Sex involves greenery now?” Ibaraki huffed and started walking towards the tower. “You humans are very strange.”

Kayura looked utterly defeated. So much was going on today, and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. “Really, Seiji-san, it’s just comforting to know they are not interested in bedding one another, especially with sauces.”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Let us go then, Seiji-san. If you please.”

Seiji bowed politely. “As you wish, Kayura-sama.”

He let Kayura precede him into the tower, as well as Nasutei and the Masho, so that he could linger with the Troopers. Once Kayura (and Rajura) were out of earshot, Seiji gave both Touma and Shuu a level look. “Just so you know, amongst other things, you managed to terrify Kayura-sama into thinking sauce was involved with sex in the modern world.”

Touma let out a gruff sigh and looked away.

Shuu lifted his chin somewhat and opened his mouth... but then thought better of what he was about to say and shut it again.

Seiji nodded with satisfaction. “Let’s get started on the tower, shall we?”

~~~

Once again, the horrible music assailed their senses and tormented them during the few minutes it took to get to the floor. Once on the 35th floor, they exited, agreeing to split up again to work faster through the tower. As one group left, the other approached the door. 

Ibaraki took charge and opened the door. As soon as he did, a horrible screaming emerged, with the wind blowing at gale speeds carrying the screams with it. Ibaraki’s lips quivered, and his hair blew in tangled messes. But, he persevered, gripping the handle of the door and pulling it shut. “I don’t like that room,” he told the others. 

“I don’t like that room either, my friend,” Rajura agreed. 

Shuten nodded along, “It doesn’t sound like it’s in a position to want to be cleaned right now.”

Rajura shook his head, “No, it doesn’t.”

~~~

Shuu tapped his chest, “I ain’t no punk ass bitch.” He said for the first time that day.

Anubisu stopped him, however, “Let’s take a little bit more time to figure out who’s going to open the door without endangering anybody first.” He said pointedly. “Let’s take our time.” He was smarting over Rajura being cursed and was adamant that within his group would do something stupid to get hurt. Unfortunately, he had Shuu to wrangle. 

“Okay,” Shuu was confused. Anubisu had been all for going in last time. “I mean, do you have a plan for how we’re going to Jimmy rig these doors without somebody standing right in the way.”

Pinching his nose, “You can open the door, just don’t go rushing in.”

“What kind of dumbass bitch do you take me for?” Shuu asked, a bit indignant.

“The one who has done it before,” he answered without hesitation.

Shuu held up his hand, knowing Anubisu was right, “Okay, okay. To be fair, I went rushing in because Kayura got devoured by a mirror. I wasn’t thinking about consequences to myself or my body. Kayura was in danger, and I just- my brain turned off.”

“And we’re thinking about consequences now, so take it slow.” Anubisu snapped. 

Kayura ran up and hugged Shuu at that moment, so happy that he cared for her that he would rush into danger. Behind her back, Shuu flipped Anubisu off, only to have his finger caught up before he could pull away. They stared each other down, knowing with just a flick of his wrist, Anubisu could break his finger. 

Looking up at that moment, “Oh, do you want to hug as well?” She asked Anubisu.

He smiled at her, “No, we were proving a point.”

Shuu let Kayura go, and she wandered off to Naaza. Shuu leaned in, “Touche motherfucker.”

“Call me anything you want, just open the door slowly,” Anubisu hissed back. 

Shuu took hold of the door, but said, “Okay, I’ll explain motherfucker to you later.” He opened to the door only to shriek in terror. A huge manticore jumped at him, and as he tried to close the door, it ripped the whole thing off its hinges. 

“This is why I told you to open the door slowly!” Anubisu yelled, pulling him back as a claw reached out.

“Get down!” Kayura shouted, and Anubisu pulled Shuu to the floor. Fire blasted over their heads, striking the manticore and sending it flying back into the room. 

Naaza grabbed her then, drawing her back and casting a panicked spell on her to keep her safe. “Stop, don’t do anything!”

“But, I got it!” She protested.

Seiji charged in after the manticore, taking advantage of the damage Kayura did. Yelling with righteous fury, his mace glowed a blinding white color as he swung and hit the creature. Fire burst from his mace, setting the creature on fire, and the screams were deafening. It tried to bite Seiji, but he was too nimble. 

The next swipe of the claws missed, but not the final ones. Blood flew from Seiji’s leg as the claws ripped into muscle, and he fell, wincing with the pain. 

Ryo rushed in, as Anubisu yelled for Seiji. Swinging his katana, Ryo slashed, driving the creature back, giving Anubisu time to grab Seiji and drag him back to a safer point. 

Right above them, Shuu raged, screaming obscenities and curses, “Okay! I’m mad at this fucking tower! And barbecued cat hair smells fucking disgusting! And I hate this fucking place where I can’t hold an open a goddamn door without this fucked up man-faced cat-bitch all up in their fucking business! So yeah!” He said as he punched the manticore straight back, giving them a precious moment of peace. 

Kayura took aim again, but Naaza pulled hers down. Looking behind her, he saw Shuten and Rajura, followed by the others coming to their aid. 

Shuten rushed in, slapping the ground with his staff, the clack startling the creature back so he could aim a good punch to its head. His strike, swiftly followed by Ibaraki’s, drove the manticore back into the wall, plaster and paint falling down from the wall. 

Laser beams shot around them, followed by an arrow lodging itself in the creature’s throat. Rajura heard Naaza mumble, “It isn’t dead yet.” 

He thought the same, “We’ll destroy this beast,” he replied.

But, springing up unexpectedly, it bit Ryo’s arm, hanging on to scratch down his side. Shin fired off his fire, and that disengaged the creature. As it returned in, snarling and claws extended, a dagger stuck into its mouth, driving the head backward and dropping the creature. Ice slowly spread out from the dagger as it froze the creature from the inside out.

Shin looked back to Anubisu, seeing the Yami Masho that he faced off against before Arago was destroyed. It was a sharp reminder that these men were just as dangerous as they were five years ago, even if they chose to now work for the betterment of their world and were now their friends. 

But, that’s not all they were, Shin saw. Anubisu turned away and knelt down next to Seiji, who was healing himself. Shin realized Anubisu was protecting Seiji, and his heart swelled with pride that they could help each other.

Naaza started poking at the creature. He pulled out a few teeth, ignoring the freezing ice that spread from the dagger. Moving down to the tail, he pulled out several of the spikes, looking at each one. As Anubisu came over for his dagger, Naaza said, “Perhaps we ought to keep a tally specifically for the death blows you don’t get.”

He smirked, wiping the dagger on a spare cloth he brought for this occasion. Naaza came over and showed him the bounty. He approved, even though he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. 

Shin went over to Ryo. “How are you doing?”

“Eh,” Ryo replied, “it’s just a flesh wound.”

Shuu laughed, but Shin frowned, “It’s not funny.”

“Hey, I agree. But,” he said, looking back at the dead creature, “I’m just glad it wasn’t Bya on fire.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Shin replied, holding out his hands to help heal Ryo.

~~~

After the group split up, Nasutei grabbed Shuten, “So, we had a discussion about rushing in.” She leveled him with a look.

Shuten cringed, “I know,” he tried explaining, gathering her in his arms, “but I heard Kayura screaming, and I was afraid.”

She sighed, leaning against him. It would always be like this, and she was starting to understand. “I know, but…”

After a moment, Rajura cleared his throat before Shin opened the next door. They filed into the quiet room, noticing a series of 24 dots on the floor out in yellow, green, red, and blue lines. A large spinner on the far wall waited, having the same color pattern.

“I don’t understand what these things are,” Shuten said. 

Trying not to laugh, Nasutei shared a look with Shin, “It’s a party game, Twister.” She then tried to explain the game and how it worked, with Touma adding little bits of information in between.  
Still confused by the rambling explanation, Rajura asked, “How is this supposed to be frightening or anxiety producing?”

“We need to get close,” Shin said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, “really close.”

Ibaraki went up to the spinner. “It appears all of our limbs are required for this game, but I do not have a right arm,” He said sadly. Aki peaked out and squeaked at him, “Ah, of course! Aki will be my right arm!” Aki squealed again.

As if it had waited until the final conclusion was reached, the spinner started going around, whirring until it stopped on a dot.

Left foot yellow

They quickly jumped on their dots. Touma immediately knew this wasn’t going to end well when he was right behind Ibaraki.

Right hand green

Bending and leaning over, the group followed. Aki jumped down on the dot doing a happy little circle.

Left hand yellow

Right foot red

Now they were starting to get really close and personal with each other. “This game is more challenging than I thought,” Ibaraki commented.

Left hand blue

“Oh!” Nasutei cried out as she reached for her dot, trying to weave around Shin, knowing how uncomfortable he was with close contact. She fell, sliding a bit to end up under Shuten. “Oh, hello.”

Another thud behind Ibaraki and gasping laughter said Touma fell as well. After they moved off to the side, the spinner went again.

Right foot green

“I got it, got it…” Ibaraki reached and stretched but then lost his balance. “I don’t got it!” 

Rajura jumped and rolled out of the way as Ibaraki crashed down where he had been. The look on his face showed he did not like losing this way, especially with the others laughing. 

Right hand yellow

Shin looked between his legs to the dot. He knew it was out of his reach, but he tried twisting around, hoping his balance was good enough. But, toppling backward, he landed on his butt. It was so silly that even he laughed.

From the ceiling came confetti, and a spotlight appeared shining upon Shuten, the winner. Through the confetti, a small gold crown appeared and settled magically on his head. Nasutei came up to him, smiling and laughing. “Looks good on you.”

“Yes, very pretty,” Ibaraki said with a nod. “Of course, Shuten-doji would win. Onis do it better.”

Shuten took the crown off, picking a piece of confetti out and set it on Nasutei’s head. “I think it looks better here.”

“Oh no, Shuten,” Rajura grinned at him. “You won this game, you should wear the crown.”

He looked for help from Nasutei, who just shook her head. “You won that fair and square. I’ve never seen a man so flexible.” 

Rajura raised an eyebrow at Nasutei, who looked totally unrepentant when they heard from outside, “They play Twister, and we get sucked into Hell’s bathroom? What the fuck!”

Kayura came up to Shuten, looking at his crown, “Oh, Shuten, congratulations! What did you win?”

“A flexibility game,” he answered, taking off the crown.

“Oh yes, we all know you bent over backward for Arago,” Anubisu muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

Gasps and other mutters met that. Rajura and Anubisu stared at each. He knew Anubisu could hold a grudge, but he was rather impressed by the well-worded insult.

“I might have deserved that,” Shuten said in the silence, breaking the tension. He took the crown off his head, “Kayura-sama, would you like it? It does not fit well on my head.”

“No, Shuten-san, I can’t take that. You won it fair and square,” She answered with wide eyes. Then, a smirk, “And it looks good on you!”

“Please?”

Kayura looked deliberately thoughtful, seeing Rajura watching the interaction. Well, she at least made him smile, watching her prod Shuten. “I can carry it for you.”

Shuten sighed happily, “Thank you, I would appreciate that.”

She went back over to her group, going up to Anubisu, “Onii-san, please be nice.”

He did want to make her happy, so Anubisu agreed, “I will refrain, my Lady.”

And with that, her smile returned, “Thank you, onii-san.” She turned to wave at the others when she saw a crown on Shuten’s head again. She checked her pockets, and the crown was still there. Seeing Nasutei giggle and Rajura’s satisfied expression, she knew what happened. “Rajura-san, please.”

“What?” he asked innocently.

Kayura tossed her hands up and led the others out. But, as she was out the door, she turned back to smirk at Rajura, then waved cutely. 

Shuu held out his arm, “May I escort you up, my Lady?” She giggled and took his arm. Together they went up the stairs. 

Anubisu shared one more look with Rajura, blinking at the large, pink bunny ears on his head. It was beyond obvious he hadn’t noticed, even with the others barely holding their laughter behind him. Sighing at the childish antics, he met Rajura’s look and tapped his head twice before leaving. If he got the message, fine; if not, it was his own fault. 

A few steps later, they all heard Rajura’s voice echo up the stairs, “Fuck.”

Up on the 37th floor, Shuu cautiously went to open the door, looking over at Anubisu. He nodded, and Shuu opened the door fully. The thought of another man-faced kitty, the size of a car, tempered his behavior.

But, inside was quiet. Another small table with a censor sat waiting for them. Shuu looked over it at the others fanned out over the room. “Hey guys, smell this,” He called, recognizing the herb next to the censor as sage. “You wouldn’t believe what I can do with a chicken and this herb.

“Shuu-san,” Kayura asked.

“Yes, Lady.”

“We can try the recipes at the apartment, but I don’t think we can here.”

“You know, you’re totally right.

~~~

On the next floor, Rajura opened the door, peering he saw another huge mouth with the tongue lolling out, waiting for a candle. Nothing else in the room appeared to be malevolent or dangerous. “I don’t like this, it’s too easy.”

Touma knocked an arrow, looking around, “I agree.”

With less caution than usual, Rajura entered the room, striding to the tongue. After lighting the candle and putting on the tongue, it curled in and…

Nothing happened.

Rajura nodded, “Well, that was anticlimactic.”

~~~  
Floor 39 sucked Shuu in as soon as he opened the door. Just the vaguest hint of the opening created a vacuum of space and personality that Shuu slammed against the door frame as the gust of air drew his body in. 

“OH, HELP!” He cried, having a good look at the interior before Anubisu’s hand clamped around his arm, yanking him back, letting him fall on his butt. 

Clasping onto one strong leg (oh, that was a muscular leg), Shuu muttered, “Thank you, thank you. That was the last pit of Hell on earth. That one is beyond help will never get that clean except a total purging by fire.”

Anubisu tried to shake Shuu off, “What did you see?” He pushed him until he let go. 

“I saw white people.”

Shin giggled, and Seiji glared. Kayura and Anubisu looked at each other in confusion.

“Shuu?” Ryo asked innocently. 

“Oh, sweet summer child,” Shuu said. “It was filled with essential oils, ‘live, love, laugh’ stuff, and enough pink to make you sick. It was a pure one-star review on Yelp.”

~~~

“What the fuck!” Shuu cried as they saw the others on the 40th floor. Twelve beds lined a seemingly safe room. “You guys get to play Twister, find nice beds, and I get sucked into fucking Jaylyn hell?”

“We’re simply taking turns Shuu-san,” Rajura explained calmly. “Yesterday, I experienced near death, so today is your turn.”

“You know,” Shuu replied. “Fuck you.”

The group sat down on various beds, resting a bit. None of them missed Anubisu sitting with Seiji and whispering. But, they were all distracted.

“Oh! Shuu-san! So, cute!” Kayura cried. 

Shuu sported rabbit ears and whiskers courtesy of Rajura. They now matched. “Eh, what’s up, doc?”

Kayura suddenly looked confused, “Naaza-sensei is actually the doctor.”

“It’s on a cartoon, I’ll explain later,” Shuu said. It would take far too long now. He dug into his bag, grabbing snacks of dried fruits and granola out. Everyone took some. 

Rumbles, trembles, and shaking occurred suddenly as the door slammed shut. Everyone stood as much as they could and held onto what they could grab. Outside the door, they could hear screeching and the grinding of metal and crushing of stone. 

Rajura looked around as he held Kayura protectively, seeking windows he forgot to look for earlier. “Is there another tower being put down?!”

A tiny screech happened as Aki jumped out of Ibaraki’s hair into Shuu’s arms. The little lizard darted around his shirt. Shuu didn’t even notice both he and Rajura lost their illusions.

And just as suddenly, it all stopped. 

Eerily, the door creaked open, as if it had been closed a hundred years. 

“What the ungodly fuck!” Shuu muttered.

Touma agreed, “I second that question.”

“Rajura-san, are you okay?” Kayura asked, looked up at him. 

He slowly released her from his arms, “I’m alright. How are you?”

Kayura nodded, “I’m just worried about you.”

Shuu pet Aki, “What the all living fuck, dude?” He took some time to see to the others, “It’s okay, Aki. I hate this place.”

Rajura shook his head and then said to Shin standing next to him, “Do we want to send someone to scout outside to see what happened, or do we all go out at once?”

Ibaraki declared loudly, “I am not a punk-ass bitch!”

Rajura sighed, “Yes, we know.”

But, he deflated a bit, hearing Rajura’s weary tone, “Okay, I just wanted everyone to know, just in case.”

“Respect,” Shuu thumped his chest, saying to Ibaraki, “You want your Aki back? He’s kind of stuck in my shirt.” Aki squealed as he darted around Shuu’s shirt, evading Ibaraki’s hands. It was apparently fun because he kept stopping and waiting for Ibaraki to catch up.

“Shall I go scout what happened?” Kayura’s voice suddenly cut through. 

“Oh, no,” Rajura immediately vetoed that idea. He grabbed her, holding her back. “There are others much more suited to scouting.” He looked to Anubisu. 

“I’ll go,” Shin announced. As he looked out the door, he swayed. Looking up, the optical illusion of the floors being compressed tricked him into thinking he was falling. As his mind registered what he was seeing, it started to make sense. “Guys, it looks like we won’t have to go up the rest of the floors, they all got squished down. I’m looking at the roof door.”

“Well, that’s convenient,” Anubisu muttered, coming over to look.

“Huh,” Shuu said, looking around the both of them. He took three steps back inside, looked up at the sky, raising his hands in prayer, “Oh! Thank God, thank you, God! For once in our fucking life, one thing is going away, holy fucking thank God!”

Touma smacked him, “Shuu, shut up! You’re gonna jinx it!”

“Don’t take that from me, Pigeon.”

“Should we go check the roof?” Shin asked, looking between Anubisu and Rajura.

“I guess if that’s the only floor left,” Rajura answered, coming over to the two.

Anubisu nodded, “It looks like that’s the only option.” He took a step back as Rajura slowly walked past him, or else he would have been stepped on. “Rajura?” He asked.

Shuu looked out and saw Rajura leaving, “Buddy, where’re you going?”

Touching Rajura’s arm did nothing to get his attention, so Anubisu grabbed it. Kayura came up behind and called his name to no effect; he just kept trying to get to the center of the stairs. Kayura latched on to his other arm. But, Rajura kept pulling.

Suddenly, Shuu was there, as well, wrapping his hands around Rajura’s waist as Shin and others joined. Only when they pulled Rajura off his feet did he wake up.

Blinking, Rajura suddenly knew he was pinned, “What’s going on?”

From under Rajura, Shuu’s voice came, “Don’t make it weird.”

Now, he started to panic, “What do you mean? What’s going on?? Why are you pinning me down!?”

“Let him up,” Anubisu commanded loudly. They let loose, and Shuu wiggled out from under him. Only Kayura didn’t let go, but that seemed to comfort Rajura.

Touma helped Shuu to his feet, “You were walking towards the fucking rail to jump!”

“Yeah, dude, what the fuck?” Shuu said, dusting himself off.

“What are you talking about?”

Extending a hand to help Rajura up, Anubisu said, “You looked like you were going to jump down the stairwell.” Kayura hugged him as soon as he was upright.

“Kayura was trying to stop you, and you weren’t even talking to her,” Touma said, feeling indignant on Kayura’s behalf. She wouldn’t say anything, so he felt he needed to. And by the looks of it, she was about to cry, and he wanted to be the one who comforted her, but right now, she wouldn’t let go of Rajura, and he had no idea what his head was thinking.

Rajura hugged Kayura back, even though he was confused. “I don’t remember anything, just…” he looked to the center of the stairwell. “I needed to get to the water, and it was right there.” Anubisu nodded.

“Don’t leave us,” Kayura whispered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” Rajura wasn’t sure what to say. “I was afraid something like this would happen, and I’m sorry for frightening you like that.”

“If you try to do something like that again, I’ll never forgive you,” Kayura answered, trying not to cry.

“He’s fine, let’s get this over with,” Naaza pushed through.

Pushing open the final door, the group was greeted with a rotten wind blowing through their hair and nostrils. The stench clung to their skin and clothing, staining it with a vile perfume. The top of the tower was flat, open, and empty save for some bits of railing along the edges. The sky was heavy, with dark clouds swirling slowly and unnaturally. The air teemed with mosquitos.

At the edge of the rooftop stood what looked like a man, hunched over in pain. His skin was taut over his frail form, and upon his back, swelled a giant black mass. Pocked with holes from which mosquitos pulled themselves. He was their nest.

His visage was too tight and too bloody to recognize, but his wicked grin was unmistakable. In one hand, he held a long piece of rebar, and in the other, a large shard of glass seemed melded into his palm and dripping with blood.

It was time to feast.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Shuten muttered. Being the first person to emerge on to the roof after Naaza, ducking between the attacking mosquitoes as he rushed the nest. Around him, light flared as Kayura and Nasutei fired their magic, destroying the mosquitoes around him. He felt Naaza’s magic hold the nest in place. Shuten’s staff struck hard against the nest, and it reeled backward.

Ibaraki followed Shuten right into the mass, followed by Seiji. One right after another, they hit the nest hard, hearing the squishing sound as emerging mosquitoes met a messy end. But, they didn’t get away cleanly as each hit caused the nest to cough up blood and bile. A golden arrow flew between the retreating troopers dropping the nest to its knees. 

“I believe you can end this, Shin-san,” Rajura said to Shin as he used his own magic cast mosquitoes into sleep. They splattered on to the roof as they fell out of the sky.

Shin nodded. “Everyone needs to get out of the way!” he called out. And, once everyone cleared out, it came for the first time in this world…

CHO RYO HA!!

The cone of pressurized water emerged from the tip of the yari, blasting the mosquitoes off the roof, vaporizing them from existence. The nest struggled against the wave, but lost the battle, being ripped apart and washed away to nothingness.

Water dripped off the building, sounding like rain as the power ceased. 

“Mom has turned the car around,” Shuu congratulated Shin, throwing an arm around the armor and hanging on him. Shin laughed at him, and the Troopers and Kayura surrounded him. Even the Masho were impressed.

“Let’s head home, guys. I think we deserve a celebration!” Shin told everyone.

~~~

Shin watched the group head down the stairs. He smiled at being able to take care of his family, both new and old. He protected them. 

Rajura walked down, with one arm around Kayura, and Naaza and Anubisu hovering close by. He was pleased that they were coming together and relaxing. Even more so when Shuu butted in to talk to Rajura and Seiji quietly settled next to Anubisu. And then Touma slid next to Kayura. 

He looked over to Naaza and shook his head. His time would come, he was sure of it. He looked over at Ryo, Shuten, and Nasutei and smiled, noting how Nasutei and Shuten’s hands kept brushing each other. Yes, they were all coming together nicely.

Ibaraki pulled Shin, “How did you do that?”

“I, uh…” Shin looked at the others as they approached the elevators.

Shuu waved, “Have fun going down with Iba!”

“But I’m wearing my armor! Aren’t I going to be too heavy?” Shin asked.

“Naw, you weigh just a couple of grapes, you’ll be fine.”

“I want you to show me how you did that,” Ibaraki declared, picking up Shin and carrying him onto the elevators.

“I’m sorry Iba, this was given to me. I don’t have a way to teach others.” He looked imploring at Shuu.

Shuu just pointed at Shin and mouthed, “Trash Panda.”

“Can you get me one?” Ibaraki asked. 

“No, I’m sorry,” Shin said, wiggling to be put down. “It’s a unique item. This is the only one.”

“What! Surely there is a big suit of armor with a fork that I can use.”

“Why don’t we check the marketplace later?” Shin glared back at Shuu.

“Okay,” Ibaraki agreed, putting Shin down. “You have a fork, and therefore I want a fork.”

Shin stood, looking a little annoyed. “It’s a yari, not a fork.”

But, he just nodded, “The fork is a marvelous fork.”

“No forks have four tines.”

~~~

As they arrived in the lobby, they found that the main door had turned into a grand stone archway that was currently blocked. Alongside were four recessed alcoves, two on each side, standing empty.

“I know what this is for,” Rajura said. Several things were making sense now. “The censors.”

“Oh!” Shuu agreed, pulling out his sage censor.

Shuten, Kayura, Rajura, and Shuu each walked up to an empty alcove and placed their censors on each of the openings.

The great door slowly swung open, allowing them to leave. 

Looking around, they decided it was the middle of the afternoon. They still had several hours of daylight left, but no one seemed ready to take on a new task.

“Is that all?” Ibaraki asked, stretching out. “So, what’s next?”

“Beef tips,” Shuu nodded. Oh, he was gonna do a hurtin on dinner tonight, making a lavish meal for all of them. 

“Yes, you are beefy,” Ibaraki agreed.

“I am, and that’s what’s for dinner.”

“Really?” Ibaraki got excited, picking up, clearly excited. “I’ve got the cook under my arm. Where are we going?”

“Back to the apartment! Heigh, ho!” Shuu called out, and Ibaraki took off running. A loud, “Weee” was heard fading as they disappeared.

Shaking his head, Rajura turned to everyone. “I want to try something.” As they turned to him, he waved his hands over them, seemingly wiping away the blood, dirt, and sweat from them. 

Nasutei giggled, “Nice trick.” And Rajura bowed to her.

~~~  
“Here I come to save the day!” Shuu sang at the top of his lungs, “And I cook fabulous!!” With Ibaraki still carrying him, he decided he was going to have fun and Superman into the apartment. “Okay, we’re cool. So, now, you gotta let me move in my own kitchen.”

“Okay, Shuu-dude,” Ibaraki set him down, his stomach rumbling.

“Miyao!” The patter of little paws drew Shuu’s attention.

“Good girl, yes, you’re a good girl. Yes, you are Princess,” She cooed at her as he went to get the liver out of the refrigerators. She reached up, pawing at his pockets as she demanded attention. “Yes, I did not forget about you; hang on just a minute.” He pet her head before grabbing two plates. “Hey, Iba, do me a solid?”

“Always Shuu-dude,” he came over, plucking Aki out of his hair and putting him down. 

“I’m heating up enough duck liver for both of them, and I wanna make sure that Tarea doesn’t get possessive of the liver and try and steal Aki’s.” He said, plating up the liver to put in the microwave.

“Not to worry, Aki is a formidable opponent.” They both looked down just in time to see the last of a butt wiggle before Tarea pounced on Aki. The squeak from Aki was quite loud.

A loud grumble behind them showed Byakuen padding in on silent paws. Tarea let up on Aki and trotted over to weave between his paws. He gave her a bath with a tongue the size of her head. Her shaking out caused Shuu to laugh as he took out more liver.

~~~

Coming back, the group filed into the apartment. Kayura pulled Rajura over to the couch, making him sit. Some of the others watched and laughed as she manhandled a Masho, known for his manipulations and deadly force. Once settled (and her trip to the bathroom), she sat down with him. “Rajura-san, Are you comfortable enough that I can get up and help Shuu-san make dinner?”

“Yes, of course, whatever you want to do.” He replied.

Kayura smiled and bounced up. She was in a good mood as she carefully took out her apron. Looking at it with a smile, she put it on. “Shuu-san, I would like to assist, please.”

“Yeah, sure, of course! You know what, so, we were going to do an appetizer because as much as Touma was a gross little shit about it, salad is a good appetizer. So, we’re actually going to do a salad.”

“Shuu-san,” Kayura cried out, then dropped her voice, “In front of everyone else?”

He laughed, “No, it’s not like that. I’ll explain it a bit later, and I will keep my promise, but I will not explain it in front of Rajura.” He thought a moment, and a wicked thought emerged, “I’ll explain it to him separately.”

“Okay,” Kayura still looked skeptical, “but does it involve sauces because I don’t know how I feel about sauces.”

“It does not involve sauces. That’s a whole different conversation.”

“Is that a proposition? Because I don’t want to give Rajura-san a salad and have it end up being a metaphor for something inappropriate.”

“No! No, what we’re gonna make is called chef salad, and it is lettuce and tomato and peppers and vegetables… And it’s actually very healthy and delicious. There are sauces or dressings that could be included in this that can give the flavors an extra kink, I mean kick! Kick, but maybe doing some black pepper and lemon vinaigrette…” Oh, gods, what a slip up. But, making Kayura laugh was worth it. Even his new Don’t Fuck Cook apron was totally worth it. He even didn’t want to prank Rajura anymore.

Outside the kitchen, Touma stood holding the broken drone, just watching Shuu and Kayura work. Well, Kayura, but he could say he was watching Shuu because reasons. She didn’t seem to notices, so those reasons weren’t necessary. Still, “That apron looks nice on you,” he said, blushing slightly.

Kayura jumped a bit and squeaked out, “Thank you, Touma-san.”

He smiled a bit and then ducked around to sit at the table to start working on the drone. He looked over and saw she now sported pink bunny ears and a bow, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

And, entirely unknowingly, Kayura finished her salad for Rajura and brought him a bowl with some dressing in a small bowl on the side. “Thank you, Kayura-sama,” he said to her with a smirk. “You’re looking a little bit fuzzier today.”

“Oh, no!” she cried, touching her face, “Am I growing facial hair?”

Rajura’s smile dipped, but he kept on, “No, but you may want to look in the mirror.”

“Okay,” she said, and hiding a smile, she tottered off to the bathroom. In the mirror, she saw the pink bunny ears and bow and laughed. Coming out, she giggled again, pointing at Rajura, “It’s so cute, thank you, Rajura-san!”

Inside the kitchen, Kayura noticed Ibaraki holding a bowl up to his face. Shuu looked over to him, “Dude! That’s your third bowl! It’s called an appetizer for a reason – it’s supposed to peak your appetite, getting you ready for a big meal!”

“I am very sorry, Shuu-dude,” Ibaraki said, putting down his bowl. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shuu said. “Don’t fuck cook.”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Ibaraki shook his head.

“Oh, Shuu-san,” Kayura came up and whispered to him. “Watch this!” She pulled out the crown Shuten won before and went over to him and Nasutei. He placed the small crown on Shuten’s head.

“Thank you, Kayura-sama,” Shuten said patiently.

“Shuten is the most flexible oni I have ever scene,” Ibaraki called out. Kayura swore she heard Nasutei mumble something like, “Yes, he is,” but the innocent look meant it was probably her imagination.

“Thank you, Iba. That means a lot coming from you,” Shuten bowed to him. He looked to Nasutei to see her watching Rajura. The twitches and smiles from both of them meant something, he knew they meant something, but he just didn’t know what.

“I, uh…” Ibaraki pointed to Rajura. 

The other man touched his head, and when he felt nothing, he walked to the bathroom. In the mirror, a cute set of cat ears emerged from his hair, the fur matching his hair exactly. So, that’s what she did…

Coming back out, Kayura and the others waiting on him. Cocking an eyebrow, he waved and said, “Miyao.”

“The fuck was that?” Shuu said, poking out of the kitchen. “Did you just Miyao?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rajura answered, sticking his nose in the air. But, it was all ruined when Tarea came tearing into the room, tail frizzed and wild eyes, crying back at him. As Aki followed, limbs all flailing wildly as he ran, before she darted back into the Trooper’s bedroom, Aki following. 

Shuu just shook his head and went back to the kitchen. “Zoomies,” they heard him say.

“Shuu-dude, why is the spider man now a cat?” Ibaraki asked.

“That I can’t answer, my friend,” Shuu answered. “But, my feelings are that if I think about it too much, I may not like the answer. So I’m not going to think about it!”

Kayura heard all this and burst out laughing. When she was distracted, her illusion faded. “Ibaraki-san, I have discovered that I can make some minor changes to people, so if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

Kayura waved her hand, and a little halo appeared over Ibaraki’s head. He looked up, but the halo moved with him, and he couldn’t see it. 

Shuu nodded, “Eh, bro, she just made you cute.”

“I am not cute; I’m handsome!”

“Every once in a while, everybody wants to be cute.” Shuu countered.

But, Ibaraki puffed up his chest, “I am devastatingly handsome!”

“Alright, dude,” Shuu pacified, “You’re devastating, alright”‘

Ignoring the shenanigans, Naaza slid into the seat next to Touma. Watching Touma fiddle with the parts, Naaza felt down into the new powers he was granted and extended them. And a piece clicked into place, making Touma smile as it did so. This might be interesting.

Touma glanced over at Kayura again. The apron really did look cute on her.. no stop that! Don’t look! She gets all red when you do that!! Gods, this was awkward. Okay, focus on the drone! This was important too. You already told her she looks good... Touma bit down hard on the side of his tongue to keep himself focused on the task at hand. Once he was finished with this, maybe he could show her how it worked? He would show Anubisu; after all, he had helped him get it for next to nothing, this was only fair.

Kayura took up the task of handing out food to everyone as it was completed. Ibaraki seemed disappointed at the portion sizes, but Shuu made sure to give the oni extra helpings. He was a big boy, after all. It came time to give Touma and Naaza their food. Both were working on some kind of device. Fidgeting, Kayura took a deep breath and delivered their food. It was no big deal, right? “Ah, hello Naaza-san, Touma-san. What... what is it you’re working on?”

“A, uh, flying device?” Naaza glanced up and over at Touma to affirm what he’d been told earlier. “We are attempting to fix it.”

Touma nodded without looking up, he took a quiet breath, “It’s called a drone. I use them a lot back home. Drones are a recording device that can fly. This one is broken, so we’re fixing it. This will be very useful in scouting places, and just for funsies.” He chanced a look at her, offering a smile, “I um.. I can show you how it works tomorrow if you’d like?”

Curious, Anubisu came over to listen in. Kayura nodded with enthusiasm, the illusory bunny ears on her head bobbing with the motion.

Touma couldn’t smile at the bunny ears. A snicker escaped him. This was just so fucking cut he was gonna die. Spying Anubisu, he cleared his throat, “I’m happy to show you how this works, too. You helped me to get it, and I can tell you’re curious about it.”

Anubisu sat down across from Touma. “I am curious, if you don’t mind explaining as you fixed it.”

Touma nodded. As he began fixing the drone, with Naaza’s help, he explained as simply and slowly as he could how the drone would work. He paused every few minutes to take a bite of his food that Kayura had been kind enough to bring over.

Kayura found she did not quite understand what she was looking at, but came to realize this device was a flying eye with a memory, able to display what it had seen. “Could this help us with the beach or something?” she asked.

Ibaraki, meanwhile, was busy asking for his third helping.

Touma nodded, “It absolutely could.”

“Um,” Kayura tried not to fidget, considering how many people were watching. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

Touma thought for a moment, “Um..” he and Naaza were making good progress. But he would be the biggest idiot not to see how much she wanted to help, especially after what happened to Rajura. He saw Anubisu smirking, leveling a knowing look at him, but not interfering, as Touma answered, “Maybe. Yeah. Pull up a chair, I’ll walk you through fixing these parts on the propeller.”

Seiji emerged from the bedroom changed into his kendogi. Tarea immediately pounced on his feet then began to climb up onto his shoulder. After patiently waiting for her to settle herself comfortably on his shoulder, he headed for the kitchen. “Shuu, have the soldiers been by for dinner, or are we taking food down to them?”

Shuu, still cooking, called back. “I dunno. Did anyone go ask them? Iba brought me right here.”

“No, we all just followed. What would be your preference?”

Shuu twisted to get some sesame seeds. “I have absolutely no preference, my dude. Cook for a couple, cook for a banquet hall. All the same to me.”

Seiji’s lips quirked. “Well, I’ll go see if they have any preferences. Who knows? Perhaps they’ll want to come to meet Ibaraki.” He then turned to the oni. “The other group of humans live below us now and are much friendlier now that they know what’s going on. Do you have any opinion on possibly meeting them?”

Ibaraki stopped his chewing, stared at Seiji, and swallowed. “I know them,” he said in an uncharacteristically measured way. “We met before.” With a snort, he added, “If they behave, then I will behave. But if they make moves, I will exceed them.”

“That’s quite reasonable,” Seiji said, nodding. On his shoulder, Tarea meowed solemnly. “I will go check in with them.” The small cat refused to be dislodged, so Seiji ended up leaving her where she was as he went downstairs to the apartment unit below and knocked on the soldiers’ door.

“Howdy there, sir!” came a call from behind Seiji. The line of soldiers trudging up to the apartment complex was sweaty and dirty, shovels hoisted over their shoulders. “What brings you here this fine afternoon, sir?” 

It was Howard.

Ray elbowed him. “We need to wash up before you go making a fool of yourself.”

Fischer sighed and offered his apologies. “We didn’t realize we’d have company! We just got done with the work on the trench for the day. Should be done in another day or two. We’ve got some camouflage ideas.”

“What can we do for you, sir?” Howard, again.

“Ah, we returned early from our own tasks today and wished to see how things were going. Rei has begun dinner and wished to know if you would prefer a delivery or if you wanted to join us. We are also hosting Ibaraki, the Oni who you saw battle the tank. It wouldn’t be an imposition.”

The soldiers went stiff and silent at the mention of The Thing that Battled the Tank. Fischer was the first to speak on the matter. “With all due respect, I’m... not sure that joining it for dinner would be the best idea.” The others behind him fidgeted and nodded in response.

“Him,” Seiji corrected mildly. “It’s wholly your choice, of course, gentlemen. We wanted to extend the offer but also didn’t want to spring anything, or anyone, on you. Ibaraki himself is not disinclined to meet you formally but is a bit wary himself. He said he would return whatever courtesy you extended to him.

“There’s no reason to rush to a decision, and I can see you would all no doubt like to bathe. Please, think it over and let us know. Someone could come to fetch food, or you are all welcome to join us. We are content with either decision.”

Fischer turned to the rest of the group of wary men, seeing that they could not, or would not, make a decision right then and there. Turning back to Seiji, Fischer nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble, we’d like to get washed up and then decide. We really appreciate all your help, regardless.”

“Of course. I’ll leave you to it. Have a good evening, gentlemen.” Giving them a small nod, Seiji returned upstairs. After reentering the apartment, Seiji crossed over to the kitchen. “The soldiers are just returned from working on the anti-tank ditch,” he told Shuu. “They’ll decide about dinner and let us know.”

Shuu nodded, platting some rice and beef tips. “Awesome. People might be eating in shifts because I only got so much space in my pots and pans. I got a few plates done here so some people can tuck in right now. Chefs rules; sick and injured eat first.”

Seiji laughed softly, then turned. “Kayura-sama, Ryo, Shuu wants us to eat first,” he called out. He turned back to Shuu. “Ibaraki, would you care to join us? I would hate to make you want to eat.”

Kayura looked up from Touma’s drone and the explanation thereof. Whether it was politeness or being inclined to stay near Touma and assist remained to be seen. “It’s alright, Seiji-san. I don’t mind waiting.”

The oni nodded vigorously, having inhaled three appetizers already, and finding them inadequate. “Aki first, I think. My order will be very immense from the Shuu-dude kitchen.” Aki squeaked and scrambled up onto the counter. He’d had liver with Tarea but was interested to see what else might be available.

“Can dragons eat things like onions and ginger? I’m always worried it’ll make cats sick or something, but I dunno what will make a dragon sick.” Shuu asked. Ibaraki would be more likely to know than him anyway.

Ibaraki shrugged. “Nothing seems to have bothered him so far!” The little dragon gave Shuu a peace sign with his claws.

Shuu waved at Aki back. “Alright, then. You got it, little Argonian.”

The oni grew curious. “Shuu-dude, what is Argonian?”

“They are a race of lizard people who live in Tamriel.” He answered. “They’re fictional. From a story game, I’ve played. Touma has played the story game too, but he makes changes to it.” Shuu leaned in and grinned, referencing mods Touma used in The Elder Scrolls games.

Touma looked over to Shuu with a grin of his own, “And taught you to make those changes too.” Damn it, Shuu, now he wanted to play Elder Scrolls! A fun pasttime that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

Touma looked at Kayura, “You can go on and eat if you’re hungry. It’s fine.” He was happy for her company, maybe more so than he wanted to admit. But he didn’t want her to feel obligated to stay... she’d had a day. Touma would try and pull the Gameboy out later, and it might help?

Ryo didn’t need to be told twice. He happily dug into his share of food. “Amazing as always, Shuu,” he managed between bites.

Shuu gave him a little bow. “And you’re always one of my faves to cook for, Firefly. My favorite least picky eater.”

Kayura took a nervous breath and stood. “Onii-san, Touma-san, Naaza-san, I should help with the food.” With a bow, she retreated to the kitchen. “Head Chef Shuu-san, what can I do to help?”

“Oh, thank goodness. An extra pair of hands.” He smiled. “Want to get some more rice started for me, Chef-chan?”

“Yes, chef!” Even if Shuu didn’t really need her help, it made Kayura feel better to know he was making an effort to have it appear that way.

Shin smiled, watching Kayura help Shuu in the kitchen. He’d typically automatically jump in as sous chef, but he was more than happy to relinquish those duties for the two to bond. He was glad to sit back and watch everybody slowly decompress after such stressful days.

“Sorry, apprentice. You’re getting the bullshit work. When you’re done, can you cut up some more peppers for me? Impress me, and I’ll teach you about the difference between marinades and dry rubs.” He chuckled. “Maybe we’ll plan tomorrow’s dinner tonight so you can get some practice doing that.”

“You know, that would be a great chance to test out if these phones I found are any good at recording.” Touma glanced over at Shuu and Kayura, “Wanna do an impromptu cooking episode tomorrow night?”

Naaza watched Kayura dismiss herself with a curious look, then glanced at Touma as he lowered his voice. “Should I have said something?” He looked back down at what he was doing - using his new magic trick, to solder tiny metal connections back together - and knit his brow in thought.

Touma looked at Naaza and shrugged, “I think Kay just wants to help everyone as much as she can.” He answered in a low voice.

Shuu grinned. “That could be fun! Too bad, there’s no internet to share it with our friends. But having a live studio audience could be fun. Nothing against you, Shin. You’re my OG studio audience.”

“And who says we can just save it for later? Hm??” Touma looked back at Shuu. “I can edit the shit out of it when we get home.” He was already thinking of ways to explain the presence of an oni and wee dragon.

Naaza frowned. “She tries to do too much,” he commented, then set back to his work.

“She does,” Anubisu agreed. “That’s why I would like to see her have more fun.” He turned to Touma and quietly said, “Perhaps you can teach her to use it, maybe use it to harass Rajura a bit?”

Touma smirked at Anubisu, whispering, “That was part of the plan.”

Gathering up a bowl full of rice, vegetables, and meat for each person at the drone table, Kayura attempted her best waitress impression. Unfortunately, there weren’t any trays, so she could only bring two bowls at once. “Ah, apologies. I’ll go bring the third, and the chopsticks!” She bounced back to the kitchen to return with the missing bowl, napkins, and chopsticks. She gave a bow and went to gather bowls for everyone else.

Shuten, Nasutei, Seiji, Ryo took care of himself, Ibaraki would need a second bowl soon... was that everyone aside from Rajura?

Kayura dutifully brought him a bowl of food, napkin, and chopsticks, nestling herself next to the Masho on the couch. “Rajura-san,” she murmured, trying to keep her voice low. “I’d like to help watch over you tonight, to make sure you’re safe.”

The Masho took the food gratefully but didn’t eat right away. Instead, he gave her a frown. “That’s really not necessary, Kayura-sama. I know things were...difficult today, but I’ll be on the ground floor, and Yagyu-san will put me into a dreamless sleep. And Naaza and Xae-sha will be there to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

She furrowed her brows and looked deeply into the bowl of food. “...but Rajura-san, I’m really worried about you. I don’t know that I’ll be able to sleep tonight myself.”

His voice lowered even more, so much so that had Kayura not been right next to him, she might not have caught it. “It is frustrating to have everyone seeing me like this. Especially you. If sleep would come easier to you, then perhaps Naaza can lend you his couch, but please, let an old warrior have some dignity.” His words didn’t come out harsh so much as pleading.

Kayura hung her head. “Please accept my apologies, Rajura-san.” she murmured simply and started eating.

As delicious as the meal was, Rajura found he was quickly losing his appetite. He could stand to have her angry with him, but that sad expression would probably be the death of him someday. “Kayura-sama. I realize how worried you are for me. I’m trying to offer you a compromise instead of outright refusing to let you be anywhere near me.” He considered going on but bit his tongue. He’d already said enough.

She shook her head, taking the opportunity to lean against him. “It’s just... I should be considering your feelings and your dignity, Rajura-san...” Kayura took another bite, chewed thoughtfully, and tried to rearrange her swirling mind. “It did not occur to me that my fear for your safety would be considered by you to be embarrassing. I panicked, thinking you would be gone in an instant. I apologize for making you feel... like you aren’t capable, Rajura-san.”

He set aside his plate, barely touched, and placed a hand on the top of her head. “There’s no shame in being worried for me. But I’m not on my deathbed, not if I have anything to say about it. And besides, I have you and the others around to make sure I stay safe if I...have another episode. Right?”

She nodded, reveling in the warm feeling of the Masho’s hand on her head. “Rajura-san, if it’s alright with you, I would like to take you up on your offer of compromise.”

“Mm. That’s just fine with me,” he murmured, relieved. Rajura brushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear, then picked up his food to attempt to eat once more.

“And, because you are a dignified man and I am very selfish, I will not allow you to have my Pluto doll to sleep with, no matter how much you beg.” Kayura grinned up at him.

Rajura nearly spat out a half-chewed beef tip.

It was then that a knock came at the door. Three of the soldiers (Fischer, Raymond, and Howard) had decided to venture upstairs after cleaning up. Two stood somewhat unnerved outside on the stoop. The third looked utterly at home, seeing as Seiji hadn’t declared anything downright evil.

Seiji went to open the door and was genuinely surprised to see them. “Good evening,” he said, stepping to the side. “Please come in.” Once the soldiers had nervously entered the apartment, Seiji made the (worrying) introductions. 

“Ibaraki, these are the American soldiers Fischer, Raymond, and Howard.” He listed them only by family name and pointed to each one. “Gentlemen, this is Ibaraki. Iba was kind enough to help us finish clearing out the new building that recently arrived. Ibaraki, the soldiers are helping us formulate a plan to battle Hobart, as they know many of its original capabilities and want to see it stopped before anyone else gets hurt by it.”

“Hey! Look who it is!” Shuu greeted. Turning his attention to Ray, “My brother from another mother! You guys find somewhere to get comfy. I’ll bring you some food.” He grinned.

The staredown between the soldiers and the oni was tense to say the least. Ibaraki narrowed his eyes and set his jaw, never breaking eye contact with Fischer.

The lieutenant had brought the translation tablet with him, and spoke into it in English before hesitantly presenting it to Ibaraki.

The oni looked down at the strange device, and it repeated in Japanese, We want to apologize for shooting at you. We did not bring our guns. We are very sorry about what the tank did to you.

Sharp blue eyes looked up at Fischer, and silence reigned for a few moments. 

Ibaraki glared his nostrils and snorted. “Very well. I concede. Our mutual grudge has ceased.”

He leaned towards Shuten and muttered, and how is THAT for enlightened!

Handing back the tablet, which repeated Ibaraki’s message in English, the soldiers visibly relaxed, and all three saluted the oni before retreating into the kitchen. “Smells delicious! What’s cooking in here, Rei?” asked Fischer. 

Grinning, Shuu laid out the meal. “We’ve got a chef’s salad with lemon and pepper vinaigrette for appetizers right there. You can help yourself buffet-style to that. I’m giving my little waitress a break. In a few minutes here, I’ll have another round of beef tips with onions, peppers, and broccoli that have been sauteed in sesame oil and minced garlic and ginger then served over rice.

Howard started talking Seiji’s ear off. Poor Seiji. “The others weren’t comfortable, but I said I’d bring them some food. Not to be an imposition, sir, but do you happen to know where we could get some thin wooden boards?”

Seiji blinked, thought, the tipped his head back and forth. “Not off-hand, but I imagine you could either scavenge some from somewhere or ask the Dokkaebi. They still explore and scavenge items from the various buildings, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Howard nodded. “Yeah, I s’pose we can ask the ‘lil red guys if they’ve seen any... We’re looking at camouflaging the anti-tank ditch. It’s too wide for just branches and whatnot.”

Seiji hummed. “We’ll keep an eye out. We finished clearing out the tower today, so we could take some time to help with preparations for taking on the tank. For now, though, I think Shuu- Rei is ready to serve you.”

Smiling politely, Seiji retreated to sit next to Kuujurou in hopes the man’s intimidating presence might afford him some measure of sanctuary from Howard’s enthusiasm.

Anubisu watched Seiji sit down, and he could tell he was tense from the short conversation, no matter how polite the tone. Looking over at him, he whispered, “Are you okay?”

Seiji gave him a slightly sheepish look and murmured back. “Howard um... he saw me heal Fischer and has decided I’m, ah, the mortal incarnation of the divine being he worships. He’s harmless, really, just... very enthusiastic.”

“Not a stretch,” Anubisu muttered back, then, “And I assume you are hiding here, because why?”

“Hiding in another room would be obvious and rude.”

“Okay, then.” Anubisu didn’t quite understand but nodded. He motioned to Touma and what he was working on, to catch Seiji up on the events. “Touma was explaining how the drone worked, and it’s quite interesting.

“I’m imagining what he’ll be able to see, with what he showed me in that recording and what he’s been talking about. There’s a lot that’s just unintelligible right now, but I think I’m piecing together enough to what to expect.” Anubisu replied, enjoying the mental challenge. “We’ll be able to use this more for scouting, rather than risk someone’s life. And when we go to the past, that may make a huge difference.”

With a shrug, Howard joined the buffet line and spent his time either eating, watching Ibaraki curiously, or complimenting Rei on his excellent cooking skills.

“Rei, you said you were a chef or something, right?” Raymond asked, chewing on a perfectly cooked and crisp carrot. “You should open a restaurant, and I don’t mean that lightly.”

“He has several back home. It’s interesting seeing them at work. There are even companies who are trying to determine how to use them for deliveries.” Shin answered them.

Shuu smiled, serving up some additional rice to Ray. “My family actually owns several! My parents are the heads of several in Japan. A few of my aunties oversee the ones in China, a cousin trying to get one started in fucking London of all places, and my uncle Chin manages a combination hotel restaurant in New York on the edge of China Town. I lived with him the last year and a half while taking culinary courses in New York and learning a thing or two about the hospitality industry. I was born and bred for this stuff. Though I like cooking for friends and family more if I’m, to be honest.”

At the table, Touma was happy with the progress he and Naaza made on the drone! They could finish it tonight easily! Yes!! That would give him more time to add in some notes for the naga before he dropped by there tomorrow to give his usual report. And he needed to let Diya know they planned to hit the tunnels soon, he had expressed interest in going with them... Touma didn’t think that would be such a good idea.

His eyes darted to Rajura and Kayura momentarily before going back to the drone. They still probably needed a day or two, at least. “Anubisu, would you be alright with us spending a day or two to rest and gather up whatever you think is necessary before we head to the tunnels?” It was his armor, so really his call.

Surprised Touma would ask that question, Anubisu replied, “We have to wait a few days to gather supplies and have the curse broken on Rajura. And create a plan, especially for protecting Kayura.” He hoped Touma would start thinking about her going into the tunnels and side with him on having her not go at all.

Touma nodded. Kayura would need protecting down there...

Nasutei took a seat next to Shuten and Ibaraki while the soldiers talked to Shuu in the kitchen. “How do the onis like the food?” she asked.

Ibaraki grinned toothily. “Delicious! Although the portions are too small... Shuu-dude! May I have more food, please?”

“Of course, Iba-dude!” Shuu said. “Just hang on tight.”

Shuten, of course, had just put his spoon in his mouth as Nasutei asked. He covered his lower face with his hand and nodded vigorously.

“We oni need food to keep our strength up.” Ibaraki nodded solemnly, dispensing centuries-old oni wisdom. “Shuten-doji, do you need more food? Shuu-dude, can Shuten have more food as well?”

“Iba,” Nasutei gently admonished. “If Shuten wants more food, he’s a very capable oni and can ask for some himself.”

Shuten finished his mouthful and nodded. “In my... present state... I actually only eat as much as the average human.”

Ibaraki leaned forward in disbelief. “It took your stomach too??” Nasutei, for her part, tried desperately not to laugh.

“I’m much smaller than an Oni of your size.” He winced.

Ibaraki leaned back and held his chin in his hand. “That’s so unfortunate, Shuten-doji. You could eat quite the feast and then have a gallon of wine after!”

Shuten sighed, realizing just how much like his namesake he could have been... “I don’t think it’s unfortunate. In this way, I can still enjoy this delicious meal... but were I able to eat a feast alone, I would not get to receive the pleasure of being able to share it with you and our companions?”

The oni smacked his lips twice, contemplated this perspective, and then nodded. “Your enlightenment never ceases to amaze me, Shuten. Truly, I think I like this you better. The old you was less...” Ibaraki’s brows furrowed. “...amicable.”

Nasutei had to chime in with her agreement. “Shuten is still a fierce warrior, but much nicer to talk to like this. And, he fits in my car!”

Ibaraki’s eyes went wide. “Shuten, do you enjoy travel in the less-aggressive Hobarts?”

Shuten laughed. “I mind it less than our Kayura-sama.” He chuckled.

Touma looked over to Fischer, he motioned for the tablet, and when he got it, said, “We’re thinking of hitting the tunnels in three days or so. You guys still up for keeping an eye on the entrance while we are down there?”

Fischer stopped eating and gave Touma a curt nod. “Yessir, fully loaded if you’d like. With seven of us armed and only one exit and entry, we’ll at least give ‘em hell.” By now, the soldiers had a sobering idea of what they could and could not handle, even with military hardware.

“Thesan told me that she’s going to employ her own measures to ensure whatever the monster is down there can’t escape. She didn’t get specific, but she is a being of the dawn, so I suspect light will be involved.” Seiji looked at Fischer. “We’ve been told the creature down there can take over or influence the minds of those it touches. Your work may be crowd control more than anything else. Detain whoever may try to escape if you can. We’ll want to check over them for malicious influences. If they need medical care, though, that will be another matter.”

Seiji tilted his head thoughtfully. “We should see if Mami Wata can be on hand to help as well. And facilitate an introduction for Lieutenant Fischer and his men.”

“Her or He Xiangu.” Touma nodded. “And we should get the word out to the dokkaebi in the market that we plan to do this soon too. They could close it for a day or however long we’re down there.” He sighed, “I’ll tell the naga our plans tomorrow afternoon.”

“The girls will need to be warned of our timeline. I asked them to make us some warm clothing, sans decoration, and they asked only that they be told before we go so they can be sure they’re finished,” Rajura offered. 

Oh, thank gods. He would be able to keep warm down there after all. Touma nodded in thanks to Rajura.

We’ve been told the creature down there can take over or influence the minds of those it touches. Fischer and Raymond swallowed, looking at each other gravely. More magical bullshit they couldn’t explain, but the soldiers knew these folks wouldn’t lie about something like that. Looking back to Seiji, Raymond asked, “How do we know if someone is mind-controlled?” 

“I don’t know,” Seiji said somberly. “I hope that anyone controlled will be freed when we defeat the monster or can be freed afterward once we retake what it stole.”

Raymond turned to Shuu, nodded his head. “I don’t mean to impose, sir, but I was wondering if there was anything we could do in exchange for the food?”

Howard started gathering up the soldier’s dishes. “Maybe some labor? I mean, we need to spend a day looking for camo for that ditch--”

“Anything we can do for you,” Fischer said, speaking to everyone in the apartment, “please let us know.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Seiji said. “For now, we’ll let you take dinner down to your fellows.”

Naaza leaned back in his chair after spending a few more hours correcting circuits, stretching his arms above his head until he heard a satisfying crack from his back. “I think this is going to have to be it for me, Touma-san. As good as the lighting is with this electricity, I’m starting to feel the need for a break.”

Touma looked up and gave a nod. “Alright, that’s fine. I can finish the rest. Thanks for helping me with this, Naaza.”

The Masho nodded in acknowledgment. “Mm. It was...different from what I usually work on. I’m very curious to see how it performs.” He glanced over at his fellow, who was still cuddling Kayura. There was a distant expression on his face. “Rajura? I’m heading downstairs now.”

Rajura looked over at him, awoken from his trance. “Right behind you. Are you still coming with us, Kayura-sama?”

Kayura nodded and rushed to the bedroom to gather a pillow and blanket. Nasutei seemed not at all surprised. 

Nasutei excused herself from the oni table, explaining she had to try and put Rajura to sleep tonight. Her weapon of choice? A lecture on the French Revolution told in excruciating detail. Both women follow the men downstairs.

Naaza found a red Ujigami waiting for him at his door. It explained there was a letter at the front desk, addressed to him. They would keep it safe for when he was ready to pick it up.

“Hmm? A letter?” Naaza queried. He looked over at his gaggle of guests. “Go ahead and start without me. I’ll retrieve this letter.” And off he went!

Rajura was equally curious, but perhaps he’d share when he returned. The Masho headed straight for the bedroom and sat down with a sigh. “Halfway there, eh, Yagyu-san?”

Nasutei nodded, half-watching as Kayura set up her bed on the unused couch. “Halfway there, and hopefully, it won’t get any worse before the cure is completed.” She rolled up her sleeves as if that would help improve her chances of the spell working. “I made a joke about putting you to sleep with a lecture about the French Revolution, but if you’re actually interested, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Rajura quirked an eyebrow, a little smile on his lips. “Lectures about wars were common for me growing up, from a tactical point of view. Perhaps when we aren’t trying to put me to sleep? I’d enjoy that.”

“Remind me post-curse,” she said, a genuine smile crossing her features. “Until then, sleep well, Rajura.”

A pleasing floral scent filled the room, relaxing his muscles and lulling the Masho into a deep and comfortable sleep. She made sure to stay put until Naaza’s return, knowing Kayura would likely fret if Rajura was unattended.

Once Naaza returned, Nasutei bid them all goodnight. Kayura was tucked into bed on the couch with the book she and Shuten had retrieved from the library. “Goodnight, Nasutei-san.”

Naaza returned, letter opened and looking perplexed. Even after relieving Nasutei, he sat in his chair in Rajura’s room, re-reading the correspondence. It had been from Yuusuke. It read:

Dr. Naaza,

I have a feeling I’m going home soon... I don’t know if I’ll see you again, so I wanted to write this letter.

Everybody here at the hospital has been...wet... but very nice. You weren’t kidding when you said things are different here.

I’ve decided to stop being scared and call my dad when I get back... I mean, the worst he could do is not want to see me, which is already what’s been happening. At best? ...I don’t know, but I know I can’t let this opportunity slip by.

Best of luck to you and yours,  
Nishimura Yuusuke

“Sensei?” came Kayura’s voice. She peeked in from the main room. “Can I make you some tea or something?”

Her voice startled him a bit, but only because he had been lost in thought. “Hmm? Oh, no, that’s alright. Come here a moment, I’d like your opinion on something.”

Curious, Kayura entered the room, clamping down on the desire to tuck Rajura in and fluff his pillow. “What is it, Naaza-sensei?” Rajura seemed to be sleeping peacefully, his brow relaxed, and his breathing rhythmic.

“The letter I received. It’s from that boy we rescued, Nishimura Yuusuke. I’m puzzled by his first sentence. How does he know this? I wish I’d known about the letter sooner, I have questions now.”

Kayura carefully inched her way towards Naaza, acutely aware that she shouldn’t lean on him or otherwise invade his personal space. “I have a feeling I’m going home soon?” she repeated, her brows furrowing in confusion. She was just as confused as Naaza. “But... he came from the tower, so... is the tower now gone too??” Trotting out to the living room, Kayura opened the curtains and peered out, searching for the silhouette against the dying light of the skyline. She returned to the bedroom soon after. “No, it’s still there.”

Naaza stared at her. “...Why would you think the tower was his home? He means the mortal realm.” He quieted for a moment, then stood up. “Kayura-sama, would you watch over Rajura for a few minutes? I’d like to talk to Touma-san about this. Perhaps his flying robot can deliver a message back.”

Kayura nodded. “I meant, perhaps, if Nishimura-san went home, perhaps the tower disappeared as well, but that does not seem to be the case.” She happily took up station to watch over Rajura until Naaza had left the apartment.

Sneaking out to her bed on the couch, Kayura pulled the Pluto doll Shuu had given her from the blankets where she had hidden it and returned to Rajura’s size. Carefully, she tucked him into bed and placed the doll in the crook of his arm. She’d jokingly accuse him of theft later.

Naaza looked over the message one last time as he ascended the stairs. When he entered the apartment, his eyes immediately started searching for the blunette. “Touma-san?”

Touma looked up from his spot at the dining table. The drone sat just to the side of him, while the tablet was in front of him. He’d been making notes. “What’s up?”

“I received a letter from Nishimura Yuusuke, that boy we rescued from the tower. I’m perplexed by what he mentions here and was wondering if the flying robot is finished. Would it be possible to use it to deliver a message?”

“It’s fixed,” Touma nodded, “I’m not sure the range it has, but we could give it a try, I guess.” Given how Naaza felt the urge to come back and ask him for the drone, this wasn’t something that he wanted to wait on. “What did he say that’s got you confused?”

Naaza took up a seat next to the Trooper and offered him the letter. “‘I have a feeling I’m going home soon.’ How does he know that? Have there been signs, and what were they? We could learn what to look for when trying to get the soldiers home, or anyone else for that matter.”

Touma read the letter over twice. “Maybe it’s no more than a feeling? I’ve suspected for a while that the soldiers aren’t going anywhere until Hobart is dealt with.” He handed the letter back, “Well, write up a response, and we’ll see how far out the signal range on the drone is. If it doesn’t get there tonight, I’ll get over first thing in the morning? Otherwise, once we get home, I can try and track him down if you want?”

Naaza shook his head. “No, you don’t need to go quite that far. That reminds me, however, wasn’t there someone you were trying to get into contact with? That little boy from the war?”

“Jun.” He nodded. “I got a call from his number a few nights ago. I’ve been trying to get in touch with him since then, but nothing’s going through.”

“If Yuusuke is ‘going home,’ could he deliver a message to Jun for you? He said he resides in Japan, from a time not too distant from our own.”

Touma thought for a moment. “I’m not opposed to it, but I don’t know that he’d remember to send it, or that Jun would take the word of a stranger? He’ll want proof.”

Naaza shrugged. “Surely there’s something only the two of you would know, or something only he and the other Troopers would? The armors, perhaps? I didn’t tell Yuusuke about that.”

There was something, actually. “Alright. I know what we could include.” Touma stood to find the paper and a pen. He returned after a few minutes and handed them to Naaza, “Write your response first, I’ll add in something for Jun.”

The Masho nodded, scribbling down his thoughts for Yuusuke before turning the parchment around and offering him the pen.

Yuusuke-san,

I hope this letter reaches you before you disappear. I have questions that I’m hoping you’ll be able to answer. How do you know you’re returning? Have there been signs? Anything you can provide would be of great help to the others who are stuck here.

If it isn’t too much trouble, my friends would make a request of you. There is someone in Japan who they would like to try and have a message delivered to, but it will be several years in your future. I’m not sure how you might deliver such a message or if you will even remember to do so, but I think it would put my companion’s minds at ease.

Touma ripped a smaller piece of paper for himself. As Naaza wrote the letter, Touma wrote down Jun’s email address and the following:

If you can get in touch with him, Jun is a very good friend of ours. I’m not sure if he will believe you if you tell him we are in this strange place. So please include these numbers in the email. 34-1-35. He will know what that means. You can take a photo of this too, Jun knows my writing. 

And he dated the letter from the 8th of June for good measure.

Finishing his portion, Naaza looked over to Touma. “Alright, now how will the flying machine bring this to Mami Wata’s?”

“Science.” He answered, “And maybe a bit of luck.” Touma took the letter and his note, folding them up and sticking them to the drone. He picked it up along with the remote and led the way outside onto the grassy area. Anubisu and Seiji followed, curious.

Naaza followed him outside into the quickly darkening lot. He scanned for threats, but for the most part, the snake wanted nothing so much as to watch this contraption fly.

Touma presses the button, watching the drone buzz into life. Stepping back, he pressed a few buttons on the remote and saw it lift into the air.

The Masho took a step back as well, though a little longer than Touma had. His eyes were glued to the drone as it rose up and hovered. “Impressive.”

Touma glanced over and grinned. He looked at the wee screen on the remote, happy as hell that it worked! “One letter deliver coming up.” He made the drone fly up higher before sending it off towards the hospital. His dark eyes now glued to the screen. “Wanna come see?” He asked as he navigated this beautiful thing.

“Absolutely,” his voice raised slightly to indicate some level of excitement or interest, leaning in closely to watch the screen. “It occurs to me that we haven’t seen the hospital building from above, nor have we seen it in the dark. How will we find it?”

“Can you have it just follow down the roads as we walked them? At least then, you wouldn’t get lost getting there.” Anubisu suggested.

“That’s what I’m doing,” he nodded to Anubisu, “And the lights should be on there, so it won’t be too hard to find.”

“How will we get their attention? The doors would be closed this time of day.”

Touma thought. “I’ll fly it over to the door. I bet they can hear it, or the kids will see it if they’re in the lobby playing.” He saw the hospital come into view and began to make the drone descend, careful not to go so far down that something could snap it out of the air. He flew it closer to the main entrance.

A few moments later, a very perplexed Mami Wata opened the hospital doors. Her children were inside, and Touma would have seen some of the mess they made on the roof with various toys. The outdoor lights were mostly on.

“She can’t see us, right?” Naaza said, staring at the confused goddess on the screen.

Touma shook his head. “No. But she can see the letter and who it’s addressed too.” He set the drone down on the ground. “...I hope she’s seen a drone before.”

Mami Wata picked up the drone, as Touma could see by the sudden changes in camera angles. She seemed to have gently wedged it in her arm, presumably to look at the letter. A few moments later, the drone was set back on the ground.

“Smart deity,” Naaza smirked. Then, he straightened up. “Now that that’s settled, I’m going back to the apartment. I’ll let Kayura-sama know you’re out here. I’m sure she’d want to see it in action,” he said, not really waiting for a response as he headed to his destination.

Touma smiled at the thought of Kayura bounding out to see this. He made the drone slowly rise into the air again, turned it, and make it’s way away from the entrance and back higher into the air.  
“Alright, let’s bring it back.”

It only took a few minutes for Touma to bring the drone back to the lawn where he, Seiji, and Anubisu were waiting. Anubisu noticed first that the letter attached to the drone seemed to have remained there. Did Mami Wata forget to remove it? Once Touma landed the drone, they all could see something written on the letter in an elegant Japanese script.

I’m very sorry, but the patient is gone. He disappeared a few hours ago. Dissolved into ash. What a sight to see! 

By the way, you have a fascinating toy. I hope your white-haired friend is alright.

MW

“Holy fuck.”

Touma took the letter off and handed it to Anubisu, “I’ve a feeling Naaza’s going to want to ask Mami Wata about the whole ‘dissolved into ash’ thing tomorrow. I definitely do.”

Naaza returned to the apartment and relieved Kayura with a simple sentence: “Touma-san is outside with the drone. You should go see it.”

Kayura looked up from her book, The Tale of Genji, and regarded Naaza curiously. Standing up from the chair the Masho has previously occupied, she murmured, “The patient is doing well, sensei.” She left the room quietly, dropping the book on the couch before stepping outside to see Anubisu and Touma with the flying machine. “Onii-san, Touma-san, did the flying machine work?”

Touma smiled, seeing her lighting up. “It did! I sent it to the hospital and back.” He turned the drone back on and made it rise a few feet off the ground. “The guy we found isn’t here anymore, though.”

The noise was rather startling (she had wondered what it was, but dare not leave Rajura’s side!), but soon enough, Kayura was walking beneath it, looking up to see exactly how it worked. “Very noisy, but... marvelous! It flies without wings, Touma-san. Naaza-san really did help you fix it!”

Looking to Anubisu, she continued. “Onii-san, I can’t imagine this device would be very stealthy, but do you think it would be helpful nonetheless?”

“It’s better than one of us going into the unknown and getting attacked,” Anubisu answered. “Even with the noise, it will be a benefit. Touma, how well does it maneuver? Can it work in tight spaces? What I’ve seen is better than any scouting.”

He thought a moment, “Tight spaces...We can test that with a few boxes we have still lying around the apartment. As far as movement, it won’t move as well as us, but it can do pretty good. I can show you more about that tomorrow.” He brought the drone down beside Kayura. “It might fit in the air ducts, but I want to measure that first so that it won’t get broken.”

“Does the flying machine have a name, Touma-san?”

“Not yet, you want to name it?”

Kayura seemed supposed that Touma would ask her for her opinion. She tilted her head, and sheepishly replied, “...Kaze-kun?”

“It shall now be Kaze-kun.”

“Really? Do you have any other suggestions, Touma-san?” 

Anubisu saw her fidgeting slightly and trying to hide it. He walked over to Touma, “May I see the control?” And when Touma handed, he mumbled, “Tell her it’s good.” He smiled at Touma and stepped back.

Ooff. He side-eyed Anubisu. “Nothing’s wrong with Kaze-kun.” Touma smiled at her.

Kayura nodded, accepting his decision. “Very well. Do your best, Kaze-kun!” Encouraging an inanimate object may not have done anything tangible, but objects could have spirits, couldn’t they?

Touma snickered, “Let’s get inside. It’s getting darker, and we don’t wanna attract poison puppers.” He picked up the drone and looked at Kayura, “Don’t be like me, try and sleep. I’ll show you more with Kaze-kun tomorrow, might even show you how to fly him.”

“Touma-san, you’re obligated to take care of yourself as well. If you don’t, well...” She spied the drone in Touma’s arms. “Kaze-kun and I will be very disappointed in you.” Nodding to herself, she seemed satisfied. “Goodnight, Touma-san. Goodnight, onii-san. Please get some rest.” She bowed to them both and returned to Naaza’s apartment, intent on reading a few more chapters to ease her anxiety and then going to sleep.

“Wha...” Touma blinked twice.

Touma didn’t look at Anubisu or Seiji. He just sighed, shrugged, and headed back into the apartment.

Laughing at Kayura getting one up on Touma, Anubisu looked to Seiji and waved back to the apartment, following Touma.


	17. Chapter 17

Kayura awoke again, turning over on the plush cushions of the couch. She couldn’t sleep - she was deeply worried about Rajura... He had seen things the others did not see and had walked towards his doom without blinking an eye.

This curse had to be cured soon. If it wasn’t cured that day, Kayura had devised a plan to lock Rajura in a room to keep him safe. And if he cried about it, well... she’d invoke her Empress title and do what Shuu would tell Rajura to do - deal with it.

With a huff, she sat up and vowed to check on him again. Sneaking into the room, Kayura gently placed her hand over her Masho’s forehead. 

It was burning.

She rushed to grab Naaza and wake him up. “Naaza-sensei! Naaza-sensei, please wake up! Rajura-san is sick!”

The Masho groaned at the yelling, looking up blearily at her. “Can’t we have one morning without chaos...?” He sat up slowly and let out a sigh. “Rajura should still be under the spell. What do you mean he’s sick?”

“He’s burning up, Naaza-sensei. Do you have any medicine for a fever?” Kayura fretted, wringing her hands. “I’m sorry to wake you up...”

He waved a hand dismissively as he got to his feet, seemingly in no particular hurry. “No, it’s good that you did. That’s why he’s here and not upstairs. I don’t have that sort of medicine, no, but there are other things we can do to help him.” He ventured towards the other bedroom, pointing towards the bathroom. “Grab a few small towels and get them damp with cold water. So long as he doesn’t ‘see’ the water, I can’t imagine it could do much harm.”

Kayura nodded and set to work at once. Being a dutiful nurse to Rajura was the only thing she could do at this point. Turning the tap on the bathtub, she snatched up three small towels and soaked them before ringing them out. Naaza was right - as long as Rajura couldn’t see the water, it should be fine.

Right?

Moving to the other bedroom, she presented the towels to Naaza since he was closer. “What do you think is happening, sensei?”

“Well, I don’t think he has an actual cold,” he offered, having set the chair much closer so he could examine Rajura freely. She was right; he had a fever. “I mean, it isn’t out of the question, but I think it probably has something to do with the curse. Mami Wata said it would take about three days for it to pass with her help. Today would be about the third day.” Taking one of the towels, he folded it several times and placed it over Rajura’s forehead. “We’ll keep him cool and let him stay sedated for now. If he worsens in the next hour or so, I want you to take someone with you to let Mami Wata know what’s going on. She knows more about this sort of thing than I do.”

Kayura nodded, deeply frowning. “I’ll stay up and watch him, sensei. You can go back to sleep.”

Naaza considered for a moment, then nodded. “I can’t say going back to sleep is of any interest to me now. I will go upstairs and fetch us something to eat, provided Shuu isn’t fixing breakfast already. Is there something I can get you?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think I can eat while worrying about Rajura-san like this. Please don’t worry about me, sensei.”

“What about something to drink, then? Tea, perhaps?” He didn’t like the idea of her going about this business on an empty stomach, but it was still early, and the others could force her to eat later.

“Tea would be lovely, sensei. Maybe mint?” When she was certain Naaza wasn’t looking, she fixed the Pluto doll that had fallen from Rajura’s arms. Mildly disappointed, Kayura knew it was foolish to have even the slightest bit of hope that a doll might protect him.

Naaza nodded and started for the door, only to pop his head back in. “Keep an eye on the towel. When it starts to dry, switch it for a new damp one.” And then he was off, making his way to the abode above.

~~~

Shin looked up from cutting up ingredients for omurice to greet Anubisu coming into the kitchen. “Good morning. There’s tea near the replicator and breakfast should be ready in about 30 minutes.”

“Thank you,” Anubisu said to Shin, quietly. “I’m not sure how to use most of the equipment here, but I know how to use a knife. Can I at least help you prepare the food?” He hoped it would help take his mind off the problem that kept him awake for the past two hours.

“Sure. The dish is pretty easy. We just need these vegetables cut, and then I’ll stir-fry them in with the rice.” Shin handed Anubisu the knife and started checking on his rice.

Taking the knife, feeling the balance, he already didn’t like it. It was too blade heavy. And slightly dull. He had to remember to take some time later to sharpen these knives. “What do you plan on making?” Shin was always quiet but responsible. He should make an effort to talk to the rest of them more.

“Omurice. It’s eggs whipped until they’re fluffy, then wrapped around rice and whatever filling you desire.”

“Sounds good,” he answered. He cut up the vegetables for a little while in silence, and then decided to ask, “How are you and the others holding up? Up until two days ago, it was a significant difference in your life.”

Shin eyed the fidgety fighter. “I think we’re adjusting as well as we can. After all, we’re not complete strangers to the unusual. What about yourself? You seem to be more on edge than usual.”

Pausing, he forced himself to relax and answer. “Just some unsettling thoughts last night, nothing to worry about. We’re used to going from the comforts of the palace to camping with soldiers or fending for ourselves completely. Our challenge is being with all of you.”

A burst of laughter left Shin’s mouth at that last comment. “That tends to be most people’s struggle.”

“Most people haven’t tried to kill you or be killed by you.” He answered back, thick with sarcasm.

“Very true.”

When the knock on the door came, Shin looked at Anubisu. As Shin cooked breakfast, managing several pans at once, Anubisu put down the knife he was using to prepare Shin’s ingredients to answer the door. Seeing Naaza outside so early raised concern. “Is everything okay with Rajura?” He asked, letting the other Masho in.

Naaza’s eyes met the other for a moment before shaking his head. “He has a fever.” Maneuvering around the Masho, he headed for the replicator to make tea. “It isn’t life-threatening yet, and we’re keeping a close eye on him while not waking him.” He retrieved a cup of black tea for himself and took a sip before plugging in the directions for Kayura’s order.

Picking back up the knife, Anubisu asked, “is it a natural fever or something related to the curse?”

“I would guess the curse, though I suppose it could be natural,” he replied before taking out the second mug. “We’ll see how he is over the next hour, then figure out where to go from there.”

“What do you want the others to know?” Anubisu waved to Shin, “Shin-san and Seiji both have healing abilities, like you. They might be able to help if things get worse.”

“Keeping it hidden won’t help him if it gets worse. I suspect our healing abilities might not do much good if it’s magical in nature. The best we can do for him is to either take him to Mami Wata for the third cleansing or bring her here.”

Seiji emerged from the Troopers’ bedroom, feeling rested and centered after meditating. He frowned as he caught the end of Naaza’s statement. “Has Rajura’s curse worsened?”

His heart jumped, when Seiji came out, remembering the dream that woke him up. Looking back to Naaza, trying to avoid dealing with that at all, Anubisu said, “Just let me know what you need done, especially if he gets worse. The rest of us can prepare and gather supplies while you take care of that.”

“I suspect Kayura-sama would benefit from your presence when you aren’t busy,” Naaza offered, then to Seiji- “He isn’t well. Fever.” Then carefully made his way to the door with the two steaming cups.

Seiji watched Naaza’s departure with a concerned look. “I hope this is merely part of the curse ending and not something serious. We have several means to reach Mami Wata in a hurry if need be, or we could use one of the cars to take him to the hospital if needed.”

“He’ll take care of it,” Anubisu said, looking down at the vegetables he cut for Shin. He wanted to avoid Seiji until he had a chance to understand the dream that woke him, but he wasn’t sure what to do right now. “If it’s alright with you,” he turned to Shin, “I’ll take the first couple of servings down to Kayura and Naaza.”

“Of course. Take your time down there, and thank you for your help.”

“Did you both sleep well?” Seiji asked, looking from Shin to Kujuurou.

“Well enough,” Shin smiled. “You?”

“Quite peacefully with the tower behind us,” Seiji said.

Anubisu nodded at the question, finishing cutting up the vegetables to accompany the dish.

The lack of conversation was a bit startling, but Seiji dismissed it with a mental shrug. Kujuurou must have been worried about Rajura, given this new development in the curse.

Finished with the vegetables, Anubisu said, “If you will excuse me, I should wake Shuten and let him know what’s going on.” He gave a slight bow to Shin before leaving, not looking at Seiji.

Entering into the bedroom, Anubisu leaned back against the door. He knew Seiji was an early riser, but he wasn’t prepared to actually see him, and he didn’t know what to do. Of course, he handled it poorly. Maybe later, the feeling and images would retreat enough that he could act normal and apologize.

Going over to Shuten, he nudged the other man with his foot, “You need to wake up. There’s a problem.”

Seiji watched Kujuurou’s retreat feeling more than a little unsettled. “Rajura’s condition must be more concerning than Anubisu or Naaza wanted to let on to us. Anubisu isn’t usually so curt in the mornings.”

With a grunt, Shuten blinked his eyes open. “What’s wrong?” He groaned, working to lift the fog of sleep as quickly as he could. Fortunately, 400 years of soldiering prepared you for sudden wake-up calls.

“Rajura is running a fever. I’m going to bring food down to him and Kayura. You should head down now.”

Shuten grunted an acknowledgment and began the monumental task of getting upright and mobile. “I’ll be right behind you. By the time you have the food plated, I’ll be at your elbow.”

Upon Naaza’s return to the little apartment, he had offered Kayura her tea and taken over watching the man as he continued to sleep.

“Thank you, sensei.” She gratefully took the cup, appreciating the warmth in her hands. “I’ve dabbed Rajura-san’s neck, too. Is everyone else waking up?”

“I imagine we’re about to get bombarded with visits, yes.” He said, taking his seat. “Any changes?”

“There are no changes as far as I can tell,” Kayura answered. “I pinned his hair up to help him cool off, and I have two damp towels left.” Wringing out her hands, she was clearly worried, “Nothing has really changed, but I’m ready to meet our visitors.”

“Go,” Naaza answered. “Take care of them, and I’ll decide what to do about Rajura.” As Kayura left, Naaza looked down at his fellow Masho. His naturally wavy hair looked like a sodden mess, individual strands clung to his forehead and cheeks, giving pathways for the sweat to run off his head. “These sheets will be disgusting when he’s done,” Naaza thought.

Hearing the door open and close out front, he knew at least one other person was here.

Kayura answered the door to see Anubisu and Shuten carrying covered plates. She let them in, waving to the table. “The fever doesn’t appear to have changed, as far as I can tell. I woke up earlier to check on him, and that’s when I noticed the fever. I’m really worried,” she said.

Shuten placed his hand on her head, “Don’t worry, Naaza has this. And if anybody can handle it, he can.”

Kayura sighed, happy to have his hand on her head. When he withdrew, both smiled at each other. 

Anubisu rolled his eyes, seeing how little it did for her. After setting aside Naaza’s and Rajura’s plate, he said to her, “Do you need a hug?”

With her chin quivering, she whined, “Yes!” and threw herself into her big brother’s arms. He just held her, letting her get back her sense of control.

“Hey,” he said to her. “I need you to eat a little something for me, okay?”

She sniffled, “Okay.” 

Anubisu lifted the cover on the one dish, and a cute little meal sat. A shaped rice corgi sat under a blanket of omelet, covered in ketchup. “Shin said this is a popular breakfast.”

Kayura squealed and cried out how cute it was, causing Naaza to poke his head out. Anubisu turned to look at him, waving to Kayura looking at her food. Naaza just shrugged and went back inside with Rajura.

Kayura looked up, tasting the delicious foods, “Onii-san, Shuten-san, please tell Shin-san I said thank you for the meal.”

Shuten bowed slightly to her, “Of course, Kayura-sama.”

Looking back towards the door, Naaza poked his head out from, Anubisu set his chopsticks down. “Naaza, do you want something to eat?”

“Sure,” came the call out.

Shuten answered back, “Do you want to come to collect it, or do you want us to bring it to you?”

Anubisu gave him a look as he was already gathering Naaza’s dish. 

“What?” Shuten asked as Anubisu got up with the food.

Entering the room, Anubisu saw Rajura on the bed and Naaza sitting next to him. Rajura didn’t look good at all, he thought. A prickle of regret hit him, knowing this was his fault.

Naaza looked up and took the food handed to him. “Thank you,” he said off-handedly, barely registering Anubisu’s nod and leaving. He wondered what this meal would be like. 

Coming back out, Anubisu looked pointedly to Shuten, “Don’t mess around with the healer. He’s going to be the one to keep us alive at some point. Keep him happy.”

After eating, and a tremendous amount of happy noises from Kayura about how tasty the meal was, she went to sit with Rajura, giving Naaza a break. As Naaza came out, a knock sounded at the door. 

Shuten opened it, smiling wide, seeing Nasutei standing there. As he backed away, letting her in, the others caught the way her hand trailed over his body as she passed. “Shin told me a little of what was going on. What’s his status?” Byakuen followed behind her before Shuten closed the door.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Naaza said as a greeting. He told her his clinical opinion of Rajura’s condition, finishing with, “I have not woken him up yet, but I wanted to make sure we are all in agreement for what we want to do. I can wake him up, but he will be stubborn about staying in bed. If his fever gets worse, we will probably have to transport him somehow to Mami Wata for that third cleansing.

Shuten shrugged, “We’ll follow your best judgment here.”

Anubisu nodded in agreement, “Whatever is safer for Rajura.”

“Even if we were to decide to transfer him to the hospital right now, the jostling might wake him up anyway. If he’s awake, he might be able to get there of his own volition. It’ll definitely be easier for us.” Naaza thought out loud, biting on a thumbnail as he thought.

“Do we need to be in the hospital right now?” Anubisu wondered.

“We will eventually for that third cleansing,” Naaza said.

“He has to go anyway,” Shuten nodded along.

“Yes, but do we wait until after the fever breaks?” Anubisu clarified.

“Well,” Shuten started, “he needs to be cleansed anyway, and if the fever hasn’t broken, it would be best if Mami Wata was there to help us. I say we should at least take him, but the question is do we wake him first.”

Naaza waved the question away, “As I said, if we’re going to take him, he’s going to wake up eventually anyway. Better to wake him beforehand and let him understand what is happening rather than start flailing around as he wakes up being carried and has no idea what is happening.”

Shuten looked to Nasutei after he agreed, “I think you should come with us, and I think we need to notify the other troopers as to what is happening.”

“I had every intention of going with you,” Nasutei smiled at him, “but I will go and tell Shin we are taking Rajura to the hospital. And I have to make sure that Shuu, Ryo, or Touma don’t explode or otherwise level the apartment building. I’ll grab my keys.” She waved as she went out to complete her tasks.

“Using the car will make it easier,” Shuten said. “I didn’t even think of that.”

Naaza huffed with disdain and announced he was checking on Rajura. Going in, he saw the same image: Rajura’s hair damp, sweat on his forehead, and his pale skin almost white as his hair. Kayura wiped his forehead again, but it did little to stop the accumulation of new perspiration.

He leaned down, gently shaking Rajura’s shoulder, “I need you to wake up.”

Rajura slowly came out of the deep sleep as the words and shaking got through. Groggily, he said, “Morning,” in a slurred tongue. 

“How are you feeling?”

He huffed, rubbing at his face, but answered, “Not great, but I suppose I have felt worse.”

“Rajura,” Naaza told him, “you have a fever and we would like to take you to Mami Wata to have her look you over. Or, at the very least, do the third cleansing sooner rather than later. Maybe you can eat something before we go. We have breakfast ready.”

The thought of food was not appealing, “I don’t feel very hungry right now,” Rajura answered, sitting up. “But, I will go to see Mami Wata.”

The door opened, and Kayura came in with Rajura’s plate and some tea. “I brought you your breakfast so that you can have breakfast in bed!” She said happily.

Rajura frowned at the food, his stomach flopping, “Thank you, Kayura-sama, but I don’t feel very hungry right now.”

Kayura’s shoulders sagged, “Okay, but you should eat something small. Would you like some of my tea?”

“Maybe just a sip,” he conceded, bringing back Kayura’s smile. He took two sips, even though it tasted like salt and mud to him. Handing back the cup, something fell away from him. Rajura looked down, picking up a Sailor Pluto doll. “What’s this doing here?”

Kayura huffed and put her hands on her hips. “You know, I told you that you couldn’t have her, but you took her anyway! And I’m very disappointed in you!” She tried to sound stern, but couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” Rajura was confused by her sudden turn in attitude but then realized what was happening. “Oh, you little-” he even laughed. “I’m so proud of you,” he said quietly. 

Taking a deep breath, Rajura gathered his feet under him and pushed upright. He waved off Naaza and Kayura, who rushed to help him. He would do this on his own. Coming out, Rajura watched Shuten and Anubisu turning to him, the latter pausing in scratching Byakuen’s neck. 

The door opened behind them, and Nasutei came in, “Oh, good,” she said, “you’re upright. I’ll get the car.”

“I’ll come with you,” Shuten got up and went with her. 

“We’re not all gonna fit in the vehicle,” Anubisu said. “I’ll take Kayura and use Byakuen,” he looked down at the cat, “if that’s okay with you.” Byakuen gave a purr-like growl and rubbed against his hand some more as if to say he wanted more petting before it was okay.

Kayura was ecstatic, and after seeing Rajura safely in the car, she ran up to Byakuen, giving him a big hug, “Thank you, Bya-chan. I promise I won’t pull your fur.” Anubisu then came up behind her, picking her up and putting her on Byakuen, just like he did the first time he gave her a horse-riding lesson. As he settled behind her, holding her waist, Byakuen took off.

In the car, Nasutei noticed Rajura looking a little green. Opening the window, for both air and possible stomach issues, she saw Rajura lean into the breeze, looking a bit better. Fortunately, they made it to the hospital without incident. Pulling close, she realized there was nobody to say she couldn’t park right up on the curb (she had a jeep after all).

As Rajura opened the door and stepped out, he was determined to do it on his own, even with Nasutei trying to help. “I will stand on my own two feet for as long as I can,” he insisted. 

“Alright,” Nasutei agreed as Shuten came to join her, “I’ll get Mami Wata.”

Shuten extended a hand as Rajura started walking, earning him a glare. “At the very least, you had to come here anyway to get your third cleansing.”

“I’m aware,” Rajura answered, rolling his eye. He saw Anubisu and Kayura arrive, helping him ignore Shuten’s awkwardness. 

“Shall we go in?” Anubisu asked as he helped Kayura off. She looked so happy and pet Byakuen on the head.

“There’s no need for that,” they heard from the doors. Mami Wata came out, holding a bucket and Nasutei following holding a blanket. “This could get messy,” she said with a little laughter in her voice.

Rajura frowned as she dropped the bucket in front of him. She looked him over, seeing things and poking places. “Alright, dear. Are you ready to get rid of this?”

“Yes,” he answered, a hint of discomfort in his tone.

“Let’s go then,” she said as she pushed back on Rajura’s forehead, sending him backward into the water. After a few moments, she picked him back up, the water reddish this time. Naaza noted dark tendrils swirled around, having been pulled right from Rajura.

As Mami Wata let him go, Rajura blinked, giving her half-smile, before a strong wave of nausea slammed into him. He doubled over the bucket, upending the contents of his stomach. Red salty water came up, shocking everyone.

Kayura ran over but was grabbed by Shuten, “Let him go,” he told her. “Let him get it up.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry, I understand what you’re looking to do, but just let him do it. Once he’s done, you can go to him.” Shuten was firm with her. He looked over to the others. Mami Wata, Nasutei, and Naaza watched Rajura with various levels of concern and wonder. Anubisu was turned away, obviously bothered. It surprised him, given what he’s done to multiple evil creatures, that something this small was a bother.

Finally, the retching stopped. As he sat back, Nasutei covered him in the blanket, handing him a wet cloth to wipe his face with. Mami Wata kneeled next to him, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just had the sea come pouring out of my damn throat,” Rajura answered back sarcastically.

“Yes, that sounds about right. I had anticipated that. Let me get you some fresh water.” She went back into the hospital and came back with a cup and a pitcher with pure water.”

“Now, drink slowly,” she said, handing him the cup.

Rajura took a sip, and it was so delicious he moaned, then took a larger gulp. Coughing a little, he held out the cup for more. She filled his cup again, “Take it slow, honey.”

Kayura came over and kneeled next to him, “Rajura-san, are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m alright. M’fine,” he insisted. “I’m fine; I don’t need anything. Just let me have a moment, please.”

“Okay,” Kayura said, getting up, going back to Shuten. He patted her shoulder, but it didn’t seem to help. She turned to Anubisu, who held his arms out for her, and she just jumped in. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” Anubisu said, seeing Shuten look hurt at Kayura’s actions.

Nasutei breathed a sigh of relief, offering to help get rid of the bucket full of nastiness. Mami Wata waved her away, “You probably don’t wanna help with this nasty stuff.” She said, waving a hand over the bucket, purifying it. Picking up the bucket, she wanted over to the storm drain and poured it down. Turning back to them, she said, “You know, I enjoyed the strange loud toy from last night.”

Naaza perked up at that, “Thank you for reminding me. Did Yuusuke leave already? Did we miss him?”

Mami Wata gave him an odd look but nodded. “He came out of the hospital room and told us that he felt as though he was going home soon. And then he handed me the letter. Just a few moments later, he disappeared into ash and disappeared.”

If Nasutei hadn’t been looking at the other Masho, she would never have seen the slight flinch from Anubisu. Obviously, he forgot to mention the letter to Naaza.

“Ash?” Naaza said. “That’s very strange. Do you still have it? Did you sweep it up?”

“No, it disappeared shortly after. There seemed to be no trace at all left.”

As Naaza looked thoughtful, Anubisu changed the subject. “We are planning to go into the tunnels in the next few days.” He started.

Shuten jumped in, “Yes, would you be willing to be on hand should we need you and your skills at the mouth of the tunnels.”

“Yes,” Mami Wata agreed. “I will help care for any injuries that come back out. Good luck with that.”

“Thank you,” Shuten bowed to her.

Kayura went back over to Rajura, “Rajura-san, would you like me to help you up?”

“No,” he said, standing on his own. “But I think I would like to walk back.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Anubisu offered, not wanting to rush back to the others. 

Looking at him a moment, Rajura nodded. “Kayura-sama, would you like to join me?” She immediately agreed, looking excited.

“I’ll take Shuten and Naaza back,” Nasutei said, waving the men with her. After everyone said their thanks and farewells to Mami Wata, they parted.

Naaza kept his eyes out the side window, but even he couldn’t miss how Shuten held Nasutei’s hand all the way back.

~~~

Watching as Nasutei’s vehicle pulled away and Byakuen followed, Kayura turned to Rajura. He was now free of the curse and more... disheveled? No, Rajura would never be disheveled, and Kayura knew never to even insinuate such a thing.

No, the Masho simply had a hair or two out of place. It was the disrespectful breeze. Kayura bowed to Rajura and murmured her apology. “I am very sorry, Rajura-san. Please forgive me if I embarrassed you in front of the others.”

The Masho shook his head, reaching up to fix his hair back into a more manageable ponytail. “It’s not that, Kayura-sama. Seeing me ill like that was something I had hoped to spare you and Yagyu-san from witnessing, but when she brought the bucket outside...”

“She seemed to know what was going to happen...” Kayura lowered her head. “But, I don’t think any less of you, Rajura-san. I’m glad I was able to help, even just a little. I’m also...” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “...I’m also relieved that you’re alright now.”

“And I am too, but a lady shouldn’t have to be subjected to...that,” he said, waving a hand as he minced words.

She looked at Anubisu, almost apologetically, and went to stand next to Rajura closely. She whispered to him, “There is now blood coming out of me, so I think we both have experienced uncomfortable things. Perhaps I can empathize.”

An expression she had never before seen on Rajura’s face, he turned a mixture of pale and flush. She had made him genuinely speechless.

“My apologies, Rajura-san.” With a sigh, she stood between the two Masho. “It would be an honor to walk with the two of you. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Rajura couldn’t bring him to look at her as he tried to compose himself, but he did offer her his hand. “I would be glad of your company.”

Watching Kayura and Rajura, Anubisu thought it was sweet. Even though Rajura tried to hide it, there were so many little signs he enjoyed Kayura’s affections as much as he did himself. He wished Kayura could see it, too. Walking alongside them, he was happy just to let them talk without saying anything himself.

Kayura happily wove her fingers between Anubisu’s and Rajura’s hands, walking between them as they made their way back to the apartment. “Onii-san, I was told you helped with breakfast. It was delicious. Thank you very much for helping. That was very kind of you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he answered her.

Rajura, having been given a moment to put himself together, glanced over at the other Masho. “I didn’t realize you could cook.”

Anubisu shrugged, “I can enough. I just cut up the vegetables for Shin.”

“Ah,” was all he could offer. He was in no mood for teasing. “Well, with the tower taken care of and curse gone, I suppose that means we should prepare for the tunnels then?”

“Yes, there’s a lot to figure out.” He said. “We could check at the Sister’s shop to see how the warm clothing is coming along if that’s alright with you.”

“That would be fine. Just...don’t mention the events of this morning? I’d rather not have more people fretting over me than is necessary.”

“That’s fine,” he answered. “We’ll need light, other than-” he cut off for a moment, “what we have already,” he finished having changed what he was going to say. “And figure out who is going into the tunnels and who is staying to keep anything from emerging.”

“Right. I thought some makeshift torches might be useful. I know the Troopers have their little electric-powered lights, but I’d prefer to at least have something simple just in case.” 

Rajura glanced at Kayura for a quick second and nodded at him. “If you’re up for it, I’d like you to take the lead in this endeavor. You’ll know best what we need and how we ought to proceed.”

“I can gather some blankets, and maybe the dokkaebi have found some bandages and things, just in case. It wouldn’t hurt to perhaps create a medical station on the train platform...” Kayura was intent on assisting as much as possible. “Shin-san can create light himself, and I think Naaza-san can as well...”

“I expected to take the lead, but I want you, Naaza, Shuten, and Seiji with me.” He told Rajura. Then, he looked at Kayura, “I would like you to take charge of the rest of the group and stay up top.” Anubisu braced for the sad look he knew she would give him.

“Wait, just the five of us? Against that thing?” Rajura looked surprised.

Kayura stopped in her tracks and looked up at Anubisu. “....what? No, I’m going to go with you. I’m going to help return the Yami armor to you.”

“You know how the Yami armor, and Gen armor, messes with people’s minds. You and Naaza and Shuten have been there. The other’s haven’t, and the last thing we need is people panicking in the dark while we face that thing. Maybe add Suiko, since he’s more level headed, but Ryo and Shuu? They rush in, and that will get them hurt or killed.”

Anubisu looked to Kayura. “And do you think any of us would be able to function if you got lost or hurt in the dark?” He didn’t mean to snap at her, but this wasn’t a game. Suiko was the easy one, and it still hurt them all emotionally.

Rajura frowned. He was all for taking precautions, and he was in support of leaving the girls behind, but to leave three or four of their best fighters behind? “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. It took nearly all of us to retrieve Suiko, and that was with us, including Iba-san, Diya-san, and both of the women taking a turn with the orb.”

“Onii-san,” she pleaded, letting go of the Masho’s hands. “You can’t expect me to stay behind while you risk your life! I’m just as much a part of their group as you are! Therefore, I will be by your side when we retrieve the armor! That was my pledge when this all started!”

“Then, what would you suggest? Running in blindly? Shuten, Ryo, Seiji, and Shuu throw themselves into every fight before anyone can plan anything - and who’re the ones who have been hurt? If someone just runs down the wrong tunnel, we could lose them. 

“Give me a better option than leaving the ones who won’t listen behind. We can’t afford that in this situation. And, yes, Kayura, as empress, you should listen to your generals in the matters of war.”

“While I wouldn’t use their methods myself in a fight,” Rajura began, keeping his tone calm and collected. “Every soldier has their place. It’s up to their commander to know how to make use of their skillset the best. They are our frontline fighters. They protect those who attack from a distance, and in such close quarters, keeping away from anything that attacks us is going to be difficult as it is.”

The Masho considered for a moment. “What if we were to pair off and tie a long rope between each pair? The more rash ones like Shuu and Ryo could be reigned in when necessary and unleashed when the situation calls for it.”

Then, Rajura looked down at Kayura with a sad look, hesitantly putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know you want to help, Kayura-sama, and we both know how capable a fighter you are. But we also fear for your safety; should the worst happen, at least we can share in the comfort of knowing you’ll be alive.”

Knowing Rajura at least supported keeping Kayura safe helped calm Anubisu’s temper. Keeping the strongest ones, like Shuu and Shuten, tied would be hard, unless connected to someone they didn’t want hurt. “Tying them off is a good idea,” he conceded. “We should also sit them down and explain some of the worst things that could happen to them. We’ve been at the mercy of each other’s armor and can share horror stories. Yagyu-san knows, I froze her in a waterfall. 

“They also have to know as frontline fighters that in this case, if they rush in and are touched, they will be fighting us. If that doesn’t scare them, then we really should keep them out of this fight. They have to know when we tell them to back off, they must do it.”

Anubisu looked down at Kayura’s sad eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. He put his hands on her shoulders, “There is nothing in this world or any other I want to protect more than you. I’m already worried about everyone else, and knowing you are safe gives me something to fight for. What use is having the armor if I don’t have you, neidver?”

Kayura swallowed the indignant whine she wanted to let loose, knowing neither Anubisu nor Rajura would be swayed by it, and Rajura would think her undignified. Burying her face in Anubisu’s chest, Kayura gathered a portion of his clothing in her hand, balling it into a fist. “...and how am I supposed to stand around and fret for you, onii-san?” she muttered. “How am I supposed to be at ease knowing you’re throwing yourself headfirst into danger...?”

“Because you’re not standing around fretting. You’ll be in charge of making sure that our supplies are ready. That no one can join us that could take us by surprise. That any of the mind-controlled people are taken care of or protect others, like Mami Wata, if they are still violent.” He didn’t want to say the next but did. She would need to hear it at some point, and it would look better if she weren’t surprised by it later. “And, we need someone, someone powerful as the last resort. If one of us is turned, you would be responsible for stopping us.”

Now it was Rajura’s turn to stand respectfully silent. Anubisu was always the more blunt one of the group, but unfiltered honesty was just what Kayura needed to hear. The rest of his conversation over tactics could wait.

“You won’t be,” she said confidently, leaning back to look up at Anubisu. “None of you will be turned because you have hundreds of years of experience. You’re smart and tactical.” Letting go of him, Kayura smoothed out her hair. “Is there really nothing I can do to convince you?”

“No, of this, there is no changing my mind.” He reached out and fluffed up her hair, “I hope you won’t stay mad at me too long.”

“I’m going to stay mad at you for a very long time, Yami Mashou onii-san.” she huffed, frowning.

“Oh?” He smirked, devilish thoughts running through his head, as he slung his arm around her shoulder. “If you don’t forgive me, I might just tie you up and hide you in the bedroom while Touma and I go out and play with his new toy.”

The look of abject horror Kayura leveled at the Masho would make Rajura laugh heartily. Her voice went low and threatening. “How dare you, onii-san. I named Kaze-kun! You can’t play with Kaze-kun without me!”

“Then you better forgive me,” Anubisu tried hard not to laugh at her.

And yet, the gen Masho was in no laughing mood. He smiled, letting the two have their fun without him.

Anubisu leaned down and whispered in Kayura’s ear, “I think Rajura wants to hold your hand again.”

With a sigh directed at Anubisu, Kayura took up their hands again. She was determined to find a way around these restrictions. She knew they needed her help.

Rajura took up her hand without complaint, giving it a small squeeze. He hesitated to speak up, but, well, it would be acceptable to say in front of Anubisu, wouldn’t it? “If you came with us, Kayura-sama, I think we would all be in a great deal of trouble. I would have a difficult time raising my hand to stop you from hurting us,” he spoke thickly.

“As would I, and I’m sure Naaza,” Anubisu agreed. “And Touma.”

“If you put a rope on me too, then I could go with you! Wouldn’t I be one of the last that could be touched since I can attack from afar? Surely I can help somehow!”

Anubisu looked over to Rajura for help. The Masho let out a sigh. “That is where you would be the most vulnerable. In the dark, with no one to watch your back. One touch and-” he snapped the fingers on his free hand, “- that would be that.” His eye was sad though he squeezed her hand. “I am always glad to have you at my side, Kayura-sama. But Anubisu is right, and I support his decision.”

Kayura’s expression was one of defeat and betrayal. She hung her head. “...I’ll find some way to help you.”

Shoot a look of thanks to Rajura, Anubisu turned back to Kayura, “What you would be doing in the light would be helping us. We are doing the work underground, but we’ll need help and support after we come up. That’s where we’ll need you the most.”

Rajura paused in their walk to scoop the pouting princess into his arms for a hug. He gave Anubisu a passing glare, daring him to tease him for his weakness. “I know that you will.”

“All of you are too nice to me.” she murmured, clinging to Rajura.

Anubisu gave Rajura a half-smile back, wondering how long he would live if he tried to hug Kayura while Rajura was still hugging her. A ‘group hug’ as Shuu once put it.

Rajura was no longer paying the other Masho much attention as he offered her a hushed response. “Because we care a great deal about you.”

Anubisu came over to pet her hair as Rajura hugged her and saw her smile grow. With his other hand, he silently offered a pat on the shoulder. He wouldn’t admit he was worried, but he couldn’t imagine life without either him or Kayura.

The old samurai glanced up at him, misinterpreting the gesture as he let her go. He was smiling fondly nevertheless. “Perhaps there is something that we could do together before we delve into the tunnels. Would that please you, Kayura-sama?”

The priestess looked up at Rajura. “You’ve had a difficult few days, Rajura-san. Why don’t I do something for you and onii-san? I think that would make me feel better.”

“You’ve already done so much. Did you have something in mind, Kayura-sama?”

She nodded with a smile. “I’d like to make sweets for you and onii-san if you wouldn’t mind.”

The silver-haired warrior thought on this for a moment, then nodded. “Very well. But I insist on playing as you do.”

“I would very much enjoy that, Rajura-san. Onii-san, what kind of sweets would you like?”

“I’ve not had many sweets, so whatever you like is fine.” He answered her. The last time he had a treat made special for him, his grandmother was still alive, and that was a very, very long time ago.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll bake sweets for you two.” She nodded to herself and took up their hands. Kayura would still try to find a way to delve into the tunnels with them, but for now, she’d let the subject drop.

~~~

Shoving the plate under Shuu’s nose, he sniffed, sniffed again, and followed the plate as it was drawn away. Brown eyes opened, “Food…”

“Yes, it’s time to wake up,” Shin said quietly, smiling at Shuu chasing the food.

As Shuu sat up, Shin handed over the plate. We still need to get Touma up.

Pausing with the fork half-way to his mouth, “Do you want me to wake Touma?”

Shin smiled, “You can wake him. I have some food for him, too.”

“Got it, boss,” Shuu said, going over to Touma. Holding his ankles firmly, Shuu thundered, “Get Up!” 

No good, Touma just rolled over. Shuu huffed, “Touma, your computer’s on fire.” 

That got a bit of a response as one eye opened and a garbled, “What…?”

Giggling, Shuu said, “You left your incognito browser open.”

“I don’t… What, what the fuck?”

“Good morning, sunshine. The earth says hello.” Shuu sang as Shin giggled.

“There’s no such thing as a good morning,” Touma replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, but there is omurice.”

“Okay… whatever.”

“Just sit up,” Shuu huffed, “and put food in your face before your blood sugar crashes to the point we have to take you to the hospital.” Touma grunted, and Shuu grunted back, “Eat your food.”

Touma was tempted to say “make me,” but decided against it. Last time he said that, Shuu sat on him, force-feeding him an omelet. He sat up and took the plate Shin handed to him. 

Feeling victorious, Shuu sat back down and resumed eating his own meal. As they finished, they returned to the main room, where Kayura and Anubisu were now just coming back. Anubisu went over to the table, picking up the letter from last night, rereading it. He handed it to Kayura.

“Oh, ya,” Touma saw her reading the letter. “So, that apparently happened.”

Kayura looked a bit shocked before going over to Seiji and Ryo. “Seiji-san, you might want to say your goodbyes before they go after Hobart. Howard would be very sad to leave his ‘Lord and Savior.’” She laughed a little saying it.

Shin came up and read the letter over her shoulder, “Yeah, we should probably brace ourselves for something similar happening.”

Touma plopped down in one of the table chairs, “Someone who speaks English should probably warn them.” 

Shuu agreed, “My main soldier man can get a briefing about how they all may end up fucking back in the middle of a war after turning to ash and disappearing out of this fucking fucked up place. Seriously, what’s worse? Demons and possessed tanks or getting shot at half-way around the world from your home?”

“They don’t have a choice,” Seiji said calmly. “If we want the armors back, Hobart needs to be defeated, and that means they will be sent back.”

Shuu flopped down on the couch, sighing, “Back into a fucking war zone.”

Seiji nodded, “Back into a war zone.”

Shin sat next to Shuu on the couch’s arm, “We can get their names and look them up when we get home. At least we’d know what happened.” The others agreed.

After a bit, Touma finally woke up to see his drone on the table. Picking it up, he looked to Kayura and Anubisu, “Okay, are you ready to see how this works in the daylight?”

Kayura perked up, “Oh, yes! I want to see Kaze-kun fly in the daylight!”

Touma laughed and led them out to the grassy area they were in yesterday.

Kayura was nearly bouncing with excitement, “I’m very excited to see Kaze-kun in action. Is he as loud in the day as he is in the night?”

Touma looked at her oddly, “Yes, he’s always that loud.”

She leaned into him, “Touma-san, can you teach him to be quiet?”

“I don’t know if I could teach this one could be quiet,” he thought about noise cancelation features. “I’m sure there are things you can get to make them quiet, but I don’t know if we can find them in this world. I’m kind of surprised we found Kaze-kun at all.”

“Since baby birds are very loud, then Kaze-kun must be a baby device,” Kayura suggested.

“Sure, we’ll go with that.”

“Where does he sleep? Do we need to make him a nest to sleep in?”

Touma shook his head; this was way beyond what he thought when flying a drone, “No, we don’t need to make him a nest. I’ve just been putting him on the dining room table.” He looked to Anubisu for help, but the other man just seemed to fight not to laugh out loud.

Kayura shook her head, “Well, that’s a hard surface. Maybe he’s not very quiet because he’s not sleeping very well. You should at least get him a pillow, Touma-san, so that he can sleep better.”

Both Touma and Anubisu did end up laughing at that, “We can try that, but I don’t know if it’s going to work, Kayura.”

“Please?”

“You know what, we’ll put him on the couch tonight with a Do not disturb sign over it, and we’ll see if it helps. I don’t think it will, but we can try it.”

She looked pleased, “Thank you, Touma-san. I’m sure Kaze-kun will appreciate it very much.”

“I’m sure,” Touma set the drone on the ground and took a step back. “Come here. I’ll show you both how the controls work.” Touma flipped the switch to start the propellers.

“Yes, still loud,” Kayura said.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s ever gonna get quiet. He might just be like Shuu and just be a loud boy.” Touma agreed, going through some of the motions of basic flight.

“Oh yes, Shuu-san can be very loud,” Kayura nodded. 

“Okay, I’m gonna make it go higher up so we can look around with the camera,” Touma did just that, watching the screen as more of the treetops and buildings came into view.

They watched as Touma flew it over the top of the building, seeing the roof and various items up there. They could see the balcony of their apartment, and Touma was happy the windows had a treatment to block seeing into them. Moving farther out, they saw the garden Naaza started and the nightmare flowers he was checking on right now.

Kayura thought this was amazing and looked up to Touma and Anubisu, only to find Anubisu squinting as he watched the screen. “Onii-san, is it too bright outside for you?”

“Hum?” Touma snapped up to look at Anubisu.

“I’m fine,” Anubisu took a half step back. 

“You look uncomfortable,” Kayura said, concerned.

“No, I just don’t see how we’re going to be able to see enough detail with Kazu-kun. I’m not sure it will be useful enough in the dark tunnels.”

Touma looked back at the screen, “It’s a pretty good camera. I think it will be okay.” He said absently.

Kayura looked back at the screen, seeing the dokkaebi milling about, “This is marvelous!”

“This is pretty cool, isn’t it?”

“Is it cold?” She tilted her head.

Touma laughed, and though it was cute, “No, it’s just an expression you say when something’s really neat, where you’re enjoying it, or it’s awesome, when you think something’s, you know, exciting.” He knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yes, Touma-san, this is cool. And you are very cool,” She nodded to herself. “Onii-san, you are very cool. Do you want to try directing Kaze-kun?”

“I do,” he answered.

She smiled as she ran out under the drone. Touma handed Anubisu the controller and explained the controls again. As Anubisu started to get the simple motions, Touma started explaining more, enjoying having a student that listened and understood. Anubisu got it, and that was exciting as none of the others even wanted to understand. Touma smiled as Kayura waved a flower at Kaze-kun and Anubisu got the camera to capture the image, even if he watched the drone more than the screen. 

It’d be something to look into later.

Touma couldn’t get rid of his grin. He looked at Kayura happily, staying under the drone. “Hay Kayura, you wanna try?”

She seemed surprised by Touma’s offer. “Try giving Kaze-kun orders?” she asked, wandering back to Touma’s side. “I suppose... I could try it? Although, onii-san certainly has taken to it quickly and skillfully.”

“It’s up to you, and I just thought you’d like a chance at it.” He shrugged, “Anubisu is doing really good with it.”

Anubisu nodded, “Give it a try. You might find it fun.”

Kayura didn’t realize a little bit of her tongue stuck out when she attempted to operate the remote controls to the drone. Kaze-kun whizzed through the air haphazardly and, in fear of accidentally breaking what could be irreplaceable, she handed the controls back to Touma. “Perhaps... perhaps I should only use the Game Boy instead.”

Touma took the controls, “You just need practice. We can work on it.” He never pictured her as one who stuck out her tongue when she focused. Why was that so cute?

“I just worry about accidentally damaging your marvelous device, Touma-san. What if it cannot be repaired again? It’s very precious.”

“It’s important, and I’d be sad, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world.” Touma brought the drone back to the ground and turned it off for a moment.

“You being sad is even more incentive to allow the experts the exclusive rights to using Kaze-kun.” she said evenly, nodded for emphasis. “You and onii-san are very skilled!”

He smiled at her. “If you change your mind, just say the word. We can play with the game boy for now, or I can show you how to use a phone? You can play games on one, listen to music, take photos or shoot videos.”

Kayura tilted her head. “Take... photos?”

Handing the controller to Anubisu, Touma took his phone out. “I’ll show you,” he said as he took a photo of her. He turned the phone around and showed her. “A photo. Think of it like a picture or portrait being done very, very, very fast.”

She marveled at the picture of herself, although it was embarrassing. She looked less presentable than she’d hoped. “Ah, may I try?”

“Sure!” Touma opened the camera app back up, “You just press this button, and it’ll take the picture.”

Kayura aimed the camera at Anubisu. “Onii-san, smolder, or something so I can capture your illustrious portrait instantly.” She blinked and then added, “Please.”

“Smolder?” he questioned.

“It’s slang for a devilish smile,” Touma said. Kayura must have heard it from Shuu.

“Okay, no.” He answered firmly. “Why don’t you capture Touma-san.” Well, he supposed he could smile devilishly at that.

“You say that like I’m a Pokemon or something,” Touma raised a brow. “I assure you I’m not a Pikablue.”

“And with that, I’m going inside. Enjoy playing with the drone.” Anubisu nodded to Kayura, turning back. He stopped to whisper in Touma’s ear, “You might enjoy being captured, this time.” And he walked off, calling, “Behave.”

Kayura blinked and watched him go. “I must’ve insulted him,” she muttered, turning to Touma. “Shuu-san said that people on the worldwide spiderweb enjoy portraits of men who smolder.”

Goddamn it... Touma cleared his throat, trying not to think about what Anubisu said. “I... I don’t think that’s what happened.” He looked at her, “He might be what’s called camera shy? You might want to be sneaky when you take a picture of him sometime? And Shuu would know better about the pictures of smoldering men than I would.”

Lifting the phone to point it at Touma, she asked, “Touma-san, could you smolder for your portrait? Shuu-san mentioned you did some sort of work on the spiderweb. I’m sure they would appreciate your portrait as well.”

“Hahaha, I can try, but I’m not very good at it. I can show you a little of what I do on the giant’s spiderwebs if you want?” He gave her the best smolder he could.

Following his previous instructions, she pressed the button, and the phone made a click sound. Touma’s portrait was captured instantly, just like he had said it would be. “Marvelous! Touma-san, look!” She handed him the phone to inspect her handiwork.

Touma looked at the picture, “Looks good, if I may say so.” He let her hold it still while he went back to the camera, “See this button? If you press this, it will record a small video clip. Or a big one. We’re going to try to do that in the market to see if we can see who or what the thief down there is. Making videos and editing them together is mostly what I do for a living.” He paused, thinking of the right words, “Editing is like sewing the right things together, so the video looks good.”

She brought a hand to her cheek in thought. “You’re a memory weaver, Touma-san?” she asked, looking up at him. “How lovely! Rajura-san can do the same with illusions, but you are weaving real memories together, right?”

“I never thought of it like that, but yeah kinda.” Touma liked that analogy.

“Fascinating...” she murmured, not realizing how close she was standing to Touma. With a nervous giggle, she took a step backward to give him space. “Perhaps Shuu-san would like his portrait taken as well?”

Touma chuckled, “Oh, he might pose and everything for you. Shuu isn’t camera shy. Oh, just to give you a warning before you go around taking all the portraits. Seiji isn’t fond of having his picture taken, or that might just be a glare he reserves for me - not impossible.” Touma shrugged, “So, ask him nicely first, and if he says no, don’t take it personally.”

“Oh, I hadn’t intended to surprise anyone. That seems rude. Shall we go back inside, Touma-san? Kaze-kun might need to rest.” She walked to the drone and picked it up very carefully, knowing it was both precious and expensive—likely irreplaceable.

“Sure, let’s head in and put Kaze-kun to bed.” It was too cute, and he couldn’t kill the moment by telling her it was a machine and didn’t have a mind of its own. Touma led the way back up to the apartment, opening the door for Kayura.

Popping back into the apartment, phone in hand, Kayura sought out Shuu. “Shuu-san! I was told you like your portrait taken and that the worldwide spiderweb enjoys it. May I take your portrait, please?”

Shuu looked up from cleaning up the dishes to give her a grin. “Yeah. People who visit the spiderweb to see me tend to like me. Anything you want me to do for the portrait? Just smile? Pose? Flex? You’re the artist Hime-chan. You tell me what to do to make your portrait of me look good.”

“She asked Anubis and me for a smolder, so give her your best.”

“Artist? No, Rajura-san and the others are artists. Not me.” She held up the phone, seeing Shuu’s image on the screen. “If the spiderweb already likes you, then surely they would like Shuu-san as a devilish rogue, right?”

Shuu raised his eyebrows as Touma went past, but his mouth made a silent Oh of understanding before he nodded. “I can do my best, I suppose.” He said, “I’ll add a little flex as a bonus for my adoring fans.” He chuckled, curling his biceps and giving Kayura a grin that might be better defined as one belonging to a boyish rascal than a smolder. But it was entirely in character for him. He saw Seiji look up from the sketch of the marketplace he was working on to watch with amusement.

Kayura laughed heartily and took the picture, and although part of her thumb was in the way, she still seemed quite satisfied. “Thank you, Shuu-san. Now... where is the spiderweb to which we can affix this portrait?” She turned and looked through the apartment, as if said spiderweb was somewhere nearby. She spotted Seiji and smiled. “Ah, Seiji-san. Would you like your portrait captured instantaneously as well? Shuu-san, does the spiderweb like Seiji-san as well?”

Touma leaned against the wall, watching all this unfold. Something felt light in his chest the more time he spent around Kayura. And he was smiling too much, and he knew that. He really liked spending time with her… what was this? His smile lessened at the question about the internet, “Alas. We don’t have it here. It’s back home. But we can save the pictures to post later. I can show you how when the time comes if you want?”

Seiji raised an eyebrow. “I don’t mind being photographed by you, Kayura-sama.”

Kayura bowed to the blonde. “Thank you, Seiji-san. I am sure the spiderweb would enjoy your portrait as well, although I believe it is less my skill and more your visage.” She waited until Seiji looked relaxed, or rather, less uncomfortable, and took the picture. She seemed satisfied, looking at it. “Your portrait is finished, Seiji-san. Would you like to see it?”

“Certainly,” Seiji said. “There is an art to taking photographs. Touma and Nasutei could advise you further if it is an art you find interesting. Many factors can be employed for different effects, including light, colors, and how to fit better what you’re photographing in the frame of the picture.”

“Touma-san was kind enough to allow me to borrow the phone, and you were kind enough to allow me to take your portrait. Thank you very much for your kindness, Seiji-san.” Kayura gave another bow and decided to give photography some further thought and exploration. That is, once all the armors had been reclaimed and everyone safely back home.

“I know more about videos than photography. But I can help a little, and I think the composition rules are pretty much the same,” the bearer of Tenku added.

“Mm. And when we get back, I’m sure Satsuki would be happy to discuss it further. She joined the Photography Club at school and has been greatly enjoying it.”

Kayura’s face lit up. “Ah, your sister, right? There is a club for people who take portraits? I might be interested in that, I think. Although... my duties preclude me from partaking in very much outside of the Youjakai...”

Shuu grimaced. “You’re entitled to breaks for fun, Hime-chan.”

“Many rulers all over the world have hobbies, Kayura. No reason you shouldn’t too.” Touma insisted.

“Yes, my younger sister.” Seiji smiled. “Her current club is through school, but she has identified several others outside of school she wishes to join. I imagine you could go with her. She would enjoy having company, and it wouldn’t be too often. Her school club is currently studying how to photograph buildings.”

Kayura’s expression was downcast. “...not exactly, Shuu-san, although I appreciate the sentiment. We’ve spent a great deal of time and effort to rebuild the Youjakai and keep things peaceful, but politically, that is often difficult. Rajura-san is very adept at such things, and he is teaching me the same, although I fear I will never live up to his very reasonable expectations.”

Shuu glowered and took the drying rag off his shoulder and put it on the counter, coming round to her, he squatted a bit to be the same height as her. “Do you really think that?” He asked gently.

Touma leaned off the wall and walked over to her, not standing so close that she might feel trapped between him and Shuu. But enough to be there.

The priestess nodded to Shuu as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Of course. You know how brilliant a man Rajura-san is. Very skilled in negotiations. An artist with words, most definitely. I’ve only been granted my own free will for a short time in comparison to the length of time he has had to perfect his craft. It is a gulf that may never be crossed.” She finished with a shrug. “I firmly believe the only reason I am in the station I am is because of my bloodline.”

“Still, working without a break or ways to relieve stress causes toxic energy to build up in the body,” Seiji said. “Art is a great release. I play the flute and care for plants, myself. Anubisu has mentioned enjoying Sumi-e. Photography is similar. Rajura and the other Masho care greatly for you, Kayura-sama. They would not like to see you suffering.”

Shuu’s mouth became a straight line. “You’ve only been your own person for four years, Kayura. Please try to be patient with yourself. But Seiji is right. Even Rajura has music and Shuten poetry and Anubisu... okay, I don’t know what Anubisu does when he’s not murder-hoboing but still. Everyone’s gotta MAKE something. Humans climbed out of the trees, stood up straight, and said, ‘Oh, this shit sucks. I gotta make some shit’ and then they did.”

Kayura’s brows furrowed, both at Seiji and Shuu. “...perhaps. Here is a place where we are removed from the context of our duties, so... perhaps I can try something here and bring it back with me? Hopefully, Rajura-san will not mind. But...”

She tilted her head at Shuu. “What is murder hobo-ing?”

Shuu chuckled. “When you’re really good at making things un-alive.”

“Shuu-san, that is simply murder,” she said plainly. “So, what is hobo?”

“A hobo is someone who does not have a job. So, a murder hobo is someone who’s only job is murder.”

“Like an assassin who doesn’t get paid or have a home,” Touma added.

She turned to Touma and nodded. “Then, onii-san is not a hobo. He has both a job and a home. He is simply adept at... un-living things, as Shuu-san had put it.”

Seiji sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I believe it is a term that came from some of the games Shuu and Touma play where they direct pretend heroes to kill pretend monsters.”

“Yeah, I’m just talking in extremes here,” Shuu said. “But still, I don’t know what Anubisu’s hobbies are other than making narsty things aliven’t.”

“I mean.. yeah sure. He picked up working the drone quickly too. Maybe he’d be good with technology. I’m sure you’d be great at photography,” Touma tried to cheer her up. “You can use my phone to practice. And hey, taking pictures of the people or whatever in the Youjakai could be useful. Others would know who to avoid or seek out for help, who breaks your laws, things like that.”

“Barbie Princess Ghost Recon.” Shuu nodded.

He smirked, “You could argue it’s uses with Rajura. He may see it as a hobby with uses.” Touma looked thoughtful, “take pictures of important documents, outfits you like - I hear girls do that, places you’d visit, things you want to be repaired in the palace...” he looked at Shuu. “....what?”

Looking Touma dead in the eye, he repeated. “Barbie. Princess. Ghost. Recon.” He started to chuckle despite himself. “I’m just imagining the Ghost Recon games, but the models are replaced with models from the Barbie movies.” He wheezed.

“Good god,” Touma chuckled.

Seiji lifted up the hand in which Kayura still held Touma’s photo. “Shuu would make for an excellent photo right now.”

Dutifully, Kayura clicked the photo button and repeated, “Barbie princess ghost recon... reconnaissance? Ghost... but I am no spirit... However, onii-san moves so quietly sometimes, it is almost ghostly. Perhaps he can teach me the ghost portion of this reconnaissance.”

“I’m sure he would.” Touma nodded to Kayura.

“I’ll make a folder for you in the photo gallery so all the pictures you take will be stored in there.” He smiled at her.

Kayura looked up at Touma, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. “...really? I’d rather not inconvenience you, Touma-san.”

“It’s not an inconvenience, and I’m happy to do it.”

She bowed to him. “Thank you for your kindness, Touma-san.”

“You’re welcome.”

~~~

A bit later, Kayura’s countenance was tired and a bit downtrodden when she entered the apartment again, flanked by Rajura and Anubisu. She went to find Shuu to make right on her promise of sweets.  
“Shuu-san, would it be too much trouble to help me make some sweets for Rajura-san and onii-san? I’m afraid I haven’t done much cooking in the Youjakai, and I would like to make something to help lift their spirits.”

Shuu, who had been busying himself with doing some laundry, looked up with a towel tucked under his chin for folding. “Sure. I don’t mind. What do you want to make?” He asked distractedly as he finished folding the towel, picking up a pair of clean pants and shaking the wrinkles out of them.

“I think you mentioned something like cookies that can be shaped into things. Or are those too sweet? Nothing with plums, though - Rajura-san does not like plums. May I assist with the laundry?”

“You absolutely can help me with the laundry. I have never said no to help with chores. Ask Shin. And yeah, we can make cookies. I don’t know that I have any cookie cutters, but you’re handy with a knife. I bet you can cut out all sorts of fun shapes. We can make gingerbread or sugar cookies if you want to make fun shapes. They hold up the best to it.”

“Gingerbread sounds wonderful, Shuu-san.” Kayura picked up another towel and began meticulously folding it, just as she’d been taught to do. As much as she might have to be the empress of the Youjakai, she still wanted to assist in the running of the castle, however small.

“I’d like to make shapes that might please Rajura-san and onii-san. Do you think Rajura would like spider-shaped cookies?”

Shuu chuckled. “Probably, but the legs might be fragile, so we might have a bunch of defects for Touma to pilfer.”

Hmm... Shuu had a point. Kayura chewed on this for a moment and then nodded with him. “You’re right. Perhaps something more simple, like a flower or a star!”

Shuu smiled. “Or. We could make peanut butter thumbprints and use chocolate to decorate them to look like spiders?

“Suns and crescent moons... maybe wolf heads? Do you think the cookies would withstand those shapes? Rajura-san said he would play for us while the sweets were being prepared. Perhaps he would like cookies in the shapes of things in his poetry.” Kayura smiled, folding one of the shirts Shuu had very nearly burst with his prodigious chest.

Shuu folded a pair of boxers, probably Seiji’s, and set them in the pile of clothes he thought were the other man’s. “We can’t know for sure until we try. But I’m sure we can figure it out. Worst case scenario, it doesn’t look as expected, and we either serve it as is or feed it to the blue-haired trash compactor.”

“Blue-haired... Oh, Touma-san? Will he eat anything?” He was so skinny, Kayura thought perhaps he subsisted on sunlight.

“Yes and no. If it’s something like really, really likes, he’ll be willing to drop what he’s doing to eat. But if he just regular likes it, he may not be able to be convinced to come eat right away.”

Folding another shirt, Kayura found herself trying to plan a full meal instead of simple sweets. “Perhaps something more filling would be better... although Rajura-san was very sick, so perhaps a full meal is not the best idea. What would be ideal for settling a stomach, Shuu-san?”

“Perhaps something more gentle, but substantial like shabu-shabu?” Shin suggested.

Shuu nodded at Shin’s idea, handing up a pile of clothes to Shin that represented those items Shuu believed were his. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Kayura wandered into the kitchen after the clothing had been handed to Shin. “Shuu-san, would it be impolite for me to suggest perhaps... a big family meal for dinner? I do still want to make sweets for Rajura-san and onii-san.”

“Big family dinners are a specialty. Of course, we can try to get everyone together.”

She smiled warmly. “Touma-san said he weaves memories together, and you had mentioned that people like to watch you cook. Are these the people connected to the spiderweb?”

Shuu took a beat to translate Kayura-Speak into Dude-Bro. Fortunately, it only took a minute, thanks to modern meme culture. “Yes! So, I make memories of cooking, and Touma spins them together. Then, in the spiderweb, there are these merchants that you can offer your memories to. You can offer them for people to come and watch for free. But if people really like watching them, the merchant may ask if, while people are visiting and watching, if they can offer the visitor something to buy. If people listen to the merchant’s offer, the merchant will give me some money to thank me for using my memory as a platform to offer services to visitors.”

There are merchants that you can offer your memories to, and some merchants may ask to use your memory as a platform to offer their services. Kayura pondered this a moment, wondering how a merchant might enter someone else’s memory to offer their services to someone else watching this memory... It was all very confusing, but she had trusted Shuu. Shuu wouldn’t lie. “I hope that the merchants pay you handsomely for the ability to offer their wares in your memories, Shuu-san. Does Touma-san make coin as well, being the weaver?”

“Touma and I will give you a rundown of how it works but yes. Touma manages my channel and his. That’s why I show up in a lot of the game memories he shares. We kind of work together on it, and I get 40%, and he gets 60% because he does all the editing. But I supply big goofs.”

“What he means to say is he is a performer making a fool of himself for the entertainment of others,” came a familiar voice as Rajura entered the apartment. Koto was in hand, as promised, and he had a wicked smirk on his lips.

“A fool at times, yes, but also a teacher and a distant friend,” Seiji interjected. “Many watch his performances to learn while others enjoy it as entertainment or comfort.”

“Thank you, Seiji. It’s art, Rajura. Like kabuki or some shit. Just with more sesame oil and less makeup.” Shuu said proudly.

“I’m sure people who watch Shuu-san’s memories learn something and are comforted by his jovial demeanor, Rajura-san. Please be kind.” She wore no malice in her countenance but wished to keep people comfortable for a (hopeful) family meal later that day.

Seiji flickers his eyes from Rajura to Kayura, then to Shuu. “Perhaps Shuu could demonstrate?”

The Masho looked curiously between the three, a brow curled upwards. “Art, eh? I’ll be the judge of that. But I like the idea, Seiji-san. Would you be amenable to performing for us this evening, Shuu-san?”

Kayura lit up at the suggestion. “Yes, Shuu-san, could we make a memory of cooking a big family meal?”

Shuu lifted his chin. “I’m not afraid of a live studio audience. Sure. Tonight you’re all learning to make shabu-shabu with my special guest, Little Chef.”

Rajura looked a little smug. “Excellent,” he said, setting the koto down for a moment as he sat in his usual place at the counter, but this time he rested his elbows on the hard surface and threaded his fingers together to give his chin a place to rest. “I’m eager to see this.”

Shuu snorted like a chainsaw. “You’re going to have to chew on that smugness along with my perfect ribeye. Kayura, you are going to learn sauces tonight. Are you ready, Little Chef?” He asked, smacking his knee once and jumping to his feet. “We folded all this, ya’ll put it away. I have a smug bastard to appease. Seiji, can you go get Touma?”

The Little Chef nodded with enthusiasm. “I’ll go get my apron!”

“Of course.” Seiji got up at once. Rajura had only mocked Shuu, but Seiji felt oddly protective of the entire matter.

After a brief explanation and summons by Seiji, Touma walked in from the balcony, the phones he’d been messing around with tucked safely in his bag. Sliding over to Shuu, he said, “Seiji tells me you want to do a live studio audience episode after all?” He looked excited. The idea of shooting and editing something tickled him. “That would be a perfect way for me to test the phone’s recording capabilities.”

Shuu folded his arms with a nod. “We’re keeping it simple. Shabu-shabu. Easy on the stomach, and everyone can do their own desired amount of meat and veggies. So mostly it’s going to be an episode about prepping shabu-shabu. Kayura is being promoted to sauces.”

And he was going to get to watch Kayura? Bonus! ...what wait? Touma paused on that thought, “You want to fork over your phone so I can record on that too? I know you’ll want it for later. And I’m not sure if these phones will survive long enough to get them home.” He started looking around the kitchen for angles to put the phones. He could try doing a bunch of file transfers to the tablet and compressing the video files to his phone, but he wasn’t sure if the tablet would handle that or not. Could still try it.

Without even a thought, Shuu pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Touma. “Follow the Bro-Code. Don’t go through my browser tabs.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Touma assured him, taking the phone.

Kayura returned to the kitchen, clad in her starry apron. “Should we invite the others to attend, Head Chef-san?”

“I don’t care if you go through my gallery—just a bunch of pictures of food and me at the gym. And yes, Hime-Chan. You want to muster the troops?”

“I might go through to make sure you don’t have any photos of my mom to torment me with,” Touma said off-handedly. He then busied himself with putting some of the other phones around places – the table, one on the fridge, which he moved three times, and then another on the counter to catch chopping footage.

“Naw, dude. All the pics of your mom are on my rig at home. I needed a terabyte hard drive for it. Heh, heh!” He teased, sticking his tongue out. Clearly lying.

Kayura went about the apartment and announced that food would be prepared and that everyone was invited. She then went downstairs to inform Naaza.

“Shuu-san, that sounds… incredibly inappropriate, though I’ve no idea what a ‘terabyte hard drive’ is,” Rajura commented, watching Touma set up idly.

“It is absolutely inappropriate. But Touma is used to it. It is one of the horrible things you have to acclimate to when you have an attractive mother who does not look her age. I did learn, though, that asking how he would feel if I was his new dad did earn me a kick in the plums. I don’t care if he claims he did it on accident. I know it was on purpose, and I accept that it was only what I deserved.”

It was anything but an accident. Why did he have to be the one with a ‘hot mom’? “Shuu’s just teasing me; he and my mom are friends. She lives in Manhattan, so he saw a bit of her this past year.” He hoped the ping of jealousy didn’t echo in his voice. “I wouldn’t put it past him to have a picture or two of her, again, just to tease me with it.” Touma put the last phone in a cupboard and, using some cups, angled it to catch the stove.

“You don’t see her very often then, Touma-san?” Rajura asked in a soft tone.

Touma said nothing. He just shook his head.

The man simply nodded in acknowledgment and let the topic drop. “What else needs to be done before you can begin, Shuu-san?”

“All the cameras are set up,” Touma informed Shuu as he placed Shuu’s phone near the center front of the dining room table.

“A discussion on content parameters?” Seiji suggested in an only somewhat joking voice as he returned from changing into his kendogi.

A disinterested alchemist came in and took a seat on the couch, preferring to sit as far from the activities in the kitchen as possible. He didn’t seem annoyed, but he did appear to want to be elsewhere, likely back with his potions.

Shuu chuckled. “Heehee, Seiji. Yes yes. I know. Excessive swearing gets me demonetized and gives Touma the extra labor of having to censor me. He already charges me 100 yen for every F-Bomb.”

“200 if you’re trying to do croissants again.”

“FUCKING CROISSANTS!” He nearly bellowed. “I will never, ever, ever do croissants from scratch ever again. I will figure out how to make the ones in the tube taste better first.”

“I think it’s also essential to consider the degree of commentary you’re going to get, Seiji said, nominally gesturing at everyone but primarily meaning Rajura.

“You needn’t worry; it’s only good manners not to disrupt a performance,” Rajura said with a sage nod. “I will be silent throughout until you are finished.”

“Ah. This is true. I’m more used to just talking around my uncle or Shin’s voice coming in off-camera. If anyone has questions tho’, feel free to interrupt. It is for teaching purposes, after all.”

“And part of the draw of having a ‘live studio audience’ would be the guest commentary, yes?” Seiji’s eyebrow raised.

Kayura looked to Rajura, then to Shuu. “Head Chef Shuu-san, do not fret. We will not be making any fucking croissants.” The shit-eating grin she bore might have made Rajura proud.

Anubisu burst out laughing with several of the others, for him, mostly because of how Rajura would act. Their perfect empress, swearing like a sailor. It was comical. Now, he wondered what kind of revenge Rajura would take, and how to warn (or protect) Shuu from it.

“Well done,” Seiji said, slipping into the conversation. “That was well-timed.”

The Masho in question folded his hands neatly in front of him as he waited for the laughter to die down. The stare down of silent disapproval was palpable. “Kayura-sama.”

Big brother and Seiji had approved. Dad, however, did not. Kayura smiled to herself and returned to her duty of setting up the kitchen for cooking.

Touma smirked approvingly at Kayura. Shin sighed and gave a disapproving look to Shuu while Ryo joined the laughter.

Shuu just smiled at Shin. “She has to learn how to do it right and at the right time. She’s an empress. At some point, she might have to strip someone down with some cussing. Besides, she’s at home with family. And also, fuck croissants.”

“Okay,” Shuu continued, “so we got our crock and our veggies. Kayura you cut the carrots and mushrooms into whatever shapes pleases your little heart the most. You want to make carrot roses, you make carrot roses. But what I’m gonna do for the camera now is show how to get this beef into slices that are the perfect thinness.” 

Going over to the replicator, off-camera, Shuu used it to punch in the cuts of beef that he wanted but specified the temperature that, in terms of his mental cooking math, he knew that they would likely be if they had spent two hours in a standard household freezer. Coming back with the cuts, he held out his hand to Kayura and pointed at the specific cooking knife he wanted. The knives in the apartment weren’t necessarily on par with what he was used to using in his uncle’s hotel or even as nice as the ones in the knife block back at their home apartment. The best birthday gift his father had ever given him, to be fair, was that knife and whetstone set dear gods he fucking missed those knives. “So this meat has been freezing for about two hours. It’s still soft enough to cut, but now hard enough where we can go at it with a sharp knife, and it’s not going to squish as much from the knife’s pressure. It’s going to make these really lovely cuts. And the best thing about shabu-shabu is that all your family members, even the ones that irritate the skin off of you, they can just cook it themselves, so you don’t even have to do any prep for those ingrates short of cutting their meat for them... like children.” He said, giving one of the cameras a dead-pan smile, to hopefully convey just how dead inside their generation was.

“It being cold means that it’s probably not going to be nasty and sweaty by the time your family gets to stewing it in the broth. Now, checking in on Little Chef... oh, that’s cute, okay show the camera what shapes you cut out. See. Cute shapes aren’t strictly necessary for it, but we eat with our eyes and nose long before the food reaches our mouth, and cute food is just really appealing to people, regardless of who they are or where they come from. And if they say otherwise, they have a pole up their butt so far it might be hard for them to sit down at the table and help themselves anyway.”

“Stop sub-tweeting my sister, Shuu,” Seiji said. Touma chuckled at Seiji’s remark.

Shuu wrinkled his nose. “What girl doesn’t like cute food? I ask you.”

Touma looked at Seiji, “Maybe we should do an episode with both Satsuki and Kayura as guests? Be a cute food overload.”

“Head Chef Shuu-san, how are these?” she asked, presenting Shuu with a plate of vegetables sliced into crescent moons, stars, a vague sun-shape, and one other that looked... sad.

Kayura frowned at it. “I tried to make a wolf head, but I think it looks more like... a bear, perhaps?”

“I think they’re cute as bleep, Little Chef. And I dig the inclusion of the rare and illusive Man-Bear-Wolf.” He said, turning the camera to face Anubisu. “There he is. Hey, Bisu. Wave to the camera.” Zoom button. Zoom button. Way too fucking close. Unzooms. Shuu was muttering under his breath. “Everyone can fight over who gets to eat Man-Bear-Wolf.”

Rajura had to fight to keep his laughter contained, one hand clamped over his mouth. Now, who would be the one up in arms over something trivial?

“Man-Bear-Wolf?” she asked, looking between the wolf attempt and Shuu. “Is that like a werewolf, but also a bear? Where does a man-bear-wolf come from, Head Chef?”

Shuu chuckled a bit. “Oh, Bisu is the Man-Bear-Wolf. Because he’s a man, wolves are his thing, and he’s clearly a bear.” He said, turning the camera back around distractedly as he picked his knife back up and resumed cutting the meat into strips. “I think it’s adorable.”

Her eyes locked into Anubisu, who looked confused and uncomfortable. He was a bear?? She thought he was a wolf! Or, at the very least, wolf-like. Her expression captured on camera was one of supreme confusion over which Touma could easily superimpose complex mathematics for maximum entertainment.

“Onii-san, you neglected to mention you had an affinity for bears. Head Chef, don’t bears like fruit? Perhaps we should devise some fruit for dessert!” She looked so proud of herself, utterly oblivious to the innuendo of the word.

Shuu winced. “Oh, you sweet summer child. Uhhh. So. When a man is a man but also a bear, it’s... and pay attention, Ryo, because I won’t repeat it later... It’s a nickname that means that they possess a collection of very masculine traits. The nickname was created by men in the community that love other men to celebrate finding hyper-masculine features as beautiful, too. So masculine things, like body hair and having thick muscles, could be celebrated as much as being slender and pretty. Make sense?”

Kayura gave Shuu a clinical once-over. “So... you are a very masculine man, Shuu-san. Are you also a bear? And, if a bear is a very masculine man, then...” Math meme. “...A man who is svelte and pretty...” Calculus whizzes by. “...Is an otter? Or perhaps a mink. Yes! Definitely a mink. Is that right, Shuu-san?”

Touma covered his mouth, trying desperately hard not to laugh.

Shuu nearly choked on his own spit but started laughing. “I don’t know all the terms. Touma? You can edit some of this stuff out if it ever gets posted online?” But after looking up, he looked back down at Kayura. “I’ve not been in the community of men who also love men long enough to know all the groups yet. But I think you are close with otter. I think they’re on the masculine beauty side, but they may not be as thick or muscular as a man who is a bear. But I like the idea of a mink that you described. Maybe I’ll adopt that and start saying my kind of guy is a mink.” He chuckled, bumping her slightly with his hip.

Touma sighed, “I can edit just about anything out. Including the holes you dig yourself into.”

Shin just shook his head and walked away, mumbling about innuendo and ruining innocents.

Shuu chuckled. “I’m not being gross, Shin. I promise I’m keeping it tame.” He chuckled but looked at Kayura. “I’m just kind of sick and tired of hiding it from the people I trust. I want it to feel normal. As normal as when I talk about girls I like. In the modern-day world, not everyone is kind. I’ve had a lot of fear about other people knowing that about me. So that’s why, as much as I feel safe with you, and the guys and Nasutei and the Masho knowing. If this were shared on the spider web, Touma would have to take that part of the memory out so no one other than the people in this room could know. Because I would be treated differently if strangers knew.”

Keeping his expression bland, Seiji cast a look over the Masho to judge their different reactions to the slang Shuu was explaining but saw little in the way they were feeling. 

“Shuu-san,” Kayura reached out and touched his arm gently. “No matter if you like women or minks, you are still Shuu-san to me. And that will not change.” She nodded to herself and hugged him. “I’ve also decided that men who are very flashy with their beauty are peacocks! Isn’t that fitting?”

“I think that’s accurate, Kayura. If my opinion matters,” Touma wheezed.

Shuu snort-laughed at how she used minks and full-on went into a wheezing laugh at peacocks. “That is perfect. Yes. I don’t care if that’s not the common slang. I’m gonna use it now. Thanks, Little Chef. It makes me feel better.” 

From holding back laughter to thoughtfulness, Rajura had kept quiet throughout – until now. “Shuu-san, why would you be treated differently for your preferences? That wasn’t the way of things in our time. It was quite normal, common almost.”

“I failed history, so I don’t know why things changed. Uh, Seiji, do you know? You were better at history than I was.”

Seiji froze, blinking. “Ah, my focus has always been more on the political and military side of things. My studies on cultural nuances were narrower. Nasutei, do you know when the shift in society happened? I have to confess that the modern obsession with categorization has always seemed puzzling to me.”

Nasutei leaned forward from her position on the couch next to Shuten. “So, sodomy - air quotes - was restricted by legal prohibition in 1873. But the provision was repealed only seven years later by the Penal Code of 1880. Still, it was generally frowned upon after that, despite the repeal. I think a lot of it was due to Western influences.”

“Not long after the Americans arrived and forced Japan to open,” Seiji said.

Rajura furrowed his brow in contemplation. “That’s a short window for things to change so rapidly, but I suppose we ought to get used to the idea of things moving so quickly.”

“The Americans arrived in 1853,” Seiji said. “Once Japan opened again, there was an intense drive to catch up with the West, to the point where things such as carrying swords and other cultural staples were either banned or strongly discouraged.”

“And, yet, it didn’t destroy everything,” Anubisu added. “Your family is still traditional to a strong degree, and you all know how to wield your weapons well. Yagyu-san had many weapons.”

“We are, and we are not,” Seiji replied. “My grandfather’s has always yearned for the days before the Meiji Restoration and holds close to Japan’s cultural heritage. However, he acknowledges that we live in modern times. He was displeased that my mother wished to marry an American but ultimately accepted it. He even grudgingly permitted Touma to set up a computer for us to use for the business side of running the dojo.”

“It was a little over a century of ridiculously rapid growth, a lot changed. Some good, some bad, the samurai class was pretty much destroyed, and the emperor and his council took the country back from the shogunate. Things like guns, steam engine trains and ships, electricity, other religions all flooded into the country.” Touma gave a dramatic sigh, “Yeah... your grandfather doesn’t like me. Computer set up or not. But he doesn’t strike me as someone who likes many people.”

“Mostly other grumpy old men,” Seiji said with amusement. “He plays the hell out of Solitaire when he thinks no one’s watching, though.”

“Sounds like he and Rajura would get along swimmingly,” Naaza commented off-handedly, the chemistry textbook in hand. Rajura only shot him an annoyed glare.

Seiji laughed, and Touma chuckled. But, Shuu blustered. “Yeah, he’d hate me, too. First bit about him clucking at you about any responsibility to produce Date clan heirs, and he’d have to listen to my mouth. S’not your job to be a baby maker. Better I just go back to my driving lessons with Touma’s mom.” He said, this time with no teasing. He had, legitimately, been taught to drive by her.

“Oh, those face-timed memories,” Touma recalled his mom face-timing him a few times during Shuu’s driving lessons. “Still haven’t met the big sister, but your parents and Satsuki are nice, at least.”

Seiji snorted. “My mother tore Ojii-san’s ear off last time he brought the topic up. She’s quite determined to let us each find our own path. After all, she’s quite happy with the one she forged for herself.” Seiji cocked his head at Touma. “Ojii-san wanted to make her his heir, but she didn’t want to have to put in the extra work to maintain the ties to the clan when she is far more interested in medicine. 

“For all the Date Clan is still primarily a formality these days, we are running the Date Clan dojo and are expected to ensure it is always in the hands of the best person to maintain it, regardless of which specific branch of the clan that is. There was a fair amount of grumbling when Ojii-san named me his heir, and there will be intense pressure to pass it back to a full-blooded Japanese line when it is time for me to make my selection.” Touma gave a nod.

“Yayoi has also never fully forgiven me for not being the little sister she was hoping for.”

Another reason he was glad to be an only child. Touma went to say something, but then his stomach growled... “Well, that was embarrassing.”

Seiji laughed again. “How much longer, chef?” he called out. “Your editor is wasting away.”

“Hummingbird,” Kayura announced. “Since Touma-san wastes away quickly, he must be a hummingbird, yes?”

“I’m not wasting away... I’m just skinny and hungry...”

Shuu cackled. “Yes, Touma is a hummingbird. I was getting this stock made up. I’ll describe how in a bit, but if you guys wanna get the crock hot, then I can teach Kayura the sesame dipping sauce...”

Touma took a drink of water before looking at the rest of the group. “So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

“If you think you have it worked out, we can go install the smartphones in the Marketplace,” Seiji said.

“We can do that,” Touma nodded.

“We also need to talk about going down into the tunnels,” Anubisu said. Now that the tower was done, he was getting anxious about going down there to get the armor. “We talked with the Spider Sisters, and Mami Wata and both agreed to help. The soldiers will give what help they can, and I’m sure Ibaraki would jump at the chance. But, we need to discuss what will happen down there.”

Kayura kept her eyes low, focusing on the food as best she could. Her heart sank, knowing it would be announced that she would not be allowed to accompany them.

“Sounds like you have a plan of sorts,” Touma prompted. 

“Of sorts,” Anubisu agreed. “More like an idea of how to stop people from running into unnecessary danger or getting lost in the dark.”

Nasutei spoke up. “What’s the idea?”

Glancing over at Rajura quickly, he answered, “The best-case scenario is we bring enough light that we can see what we’re facing. But, it won’t be bright, and the shadows will move and be confusing. Worst case, there is no light at all. Yami has the power to eliminate all light, even Korin’s. Either way, it would be effortless to get lost. 

“If anyone gets separated, it could very easily mean they die. And not just from the creatures down there. Just going down a wrong tunnel could have one of you lost, and we might never find you.” Anubisu really wanted to avoid being separated.

“Shuten, Ryo, Seiji, and Shuu, you tend to rush in. That won’t work down there. So, we’re going to literally tie you to another member of the group to stop it. Hopefully, knowing you’ll be pulling your partner into danger will be enough to slow you up. Do you understand?”

“If any of you have any suggestions as to how best to implement such a thing without hindering your ability to fight, it would be most welcome. Otherwise, we’ll have to resort to rope. Or perhaps spider webbing,” Rajura added.

“Who all here can create light on their own? Seiji and Shin can do it... Naaza as well, I think?” Nasutei tapped her chin in thought. “I could try as well... hmm...”

“You’re going to what?” Seiji said sharply. Touma glanced at Seiji.

Shuu swirled a mushroom in the kombu broth. “Anyone who gets saddled with me, don’t fret. I’ll be good. I can gamble with my hide. I wouldn’t gamble someone else’s.” He said, popping it into his mouth. 

Shuten looked at Nasutei, feeling how serious this was, and said, “I shall abstain from front line action unless otherwise called upon. I will defer to your leadership Anubisu.”

Anubisu pinned Seiji with a look, “I’m going to stop you from getting lost in the dark.” Looking back at Shuten, “I thought you would prefer to have Nasutei as your partner. You’re good for each other. The other pairs would be Shin and Shuu, Touma and Seiji, Naaza and Ryo, and Rajura and myself.”

Shuten nodded quietly but chewed on the thought. If he were reckless, it could harm Nasutei. He could never do that. Anubisu had thought this over well.

Out of curiosity, Nasutei quickly touched Shuu’s chopstick. It lit up shortly after, with her clapping in triumph. “I take my inspiration from the others, but this means we have another source of light!” Being partnered with Shuten would be an extra (and very welcomed) bonus.

Touma realized only ten names had been called. Kayura wouldn’t be going... he looked in her direction. Maybe that was for the best, but he was sure she was upset. He looked back at Seiji then to Anubisu, not saying anything.

Seiji wasn’t pleased with the idea of having his movement hampered, but bit back an angry growl. Kujuurou was genuinely frightened for them all, terrified of what someone besides himself could do with the Yami armor. 

But why these pairings? This morning, he’d assumed Kujuurou had been worrying about Rajura, but that didn’t explain his sudden distance after the man returned cleansed of the curse. It couldn’t simply be that he felt Rajura needed extra protection...

Seiji could feel the knife Kujuurou had given him tucked away out of sight inside his kendogi. He was supposed to stand by Kujuurou’s side and protect him while Kujuurou did the same. Did... Did Kujuurou think he wouldn’t be able to handle the darkness and needed to be kept away? “Touma will need a new or additional weapon,” Seiji said in a clipped voice. “Few of my abilities are usable at a distance, and he will be in great danger if he’s forced into melee combat and his bow breaks.”

“If that’s my match up-” Shuu said, taking a sip of his tea. “While doing supplies tomorrow, if I’m not there, can anyone look and see if they can find me something at least resembling a naginata or a glaive?” He asked. “Shin’s Yari gives him the benefit of some distance and reach, but my Biggus Bonkkus does not. If I could get my hands on something with that reach, it’ll be easier for me to keep a distance, and you know... still protect the feeshy.”

“I’m sure we can find something either in the market or here, even if it’s just a staff,” Anubisu replied, thinking more about what Seiji said. At least they weren’t fighting the idea of being tied together. He thought that would have been the issues.

After this morning, he didn’t want to push being a partner with him. And he wasn’t sure if he could remain objective in this. Looking back to Rajura, he asked, “What do you think of Seiji’s statement? Do we hope we can find Touma a better weapon he can use or just switch you with Seiji as partners? It might be a better match up.”

Rajura leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in thought. “I don’t want anyone’s preferred method of fighting impeded, and I’m not sure we have enough pesos to cover new weapons right now. The most important thing is to make sure we watch out for one another. If pairing front line fighters with ranged ones is going to be a problem, then we may want to rethink all of them.”

“I can have Nasutei’s baseball bat as a backup,” Touma suggested. “And if someone gets too close, I can use my arrows like daggers.” He offered, trying to sound a bit more useful. He looked at Seiji, “You won’t be a bother to me, and if we need to move within reason for you to attack, we can.”

“I highly doubt there will be enough room down there for more than one pair, maybe two, to fight at the same time. And like Shin was the primary one to deal with the creature that had Suiko, I’ll probably have to be up front,” Anubisu reasoned out. “I had thought Touma would be better at controlling Seiji, but with Seiji being that front-line fighter, we might be better as partners.” And that statement echoed in more than one way. “That will leave you and Touma, both better from behind the scenes. Do you agree or no?”

Rajura frowned. “If no one has any other concerns about being constricted, then no. Were any other parties coming with us, like last time?”

“I would prefer not,” Anubisu answered. “None of us would be able to stop Ibaraki, and it would be a disaster if he were possessed. I would prefer him to stay above to protect Kayura.”

“The soldiers will be at the entrance too.” Touma looked at Shuten, “Iba might take it better if you ask him to stay behind to protect Kayura and everyone.” Kayura kept quiet, her head down, merely listening while she ate.

Shuten nodded. “I can at least frame it to him that way. I doubt that he knows just how deadly she can actually be but adding him to the Rear Guard with Kayura would be the best course.” He nodded. “I will ask this of him.”

“That’s good,” Anubisu nodded as one more piece came into alignment. “The Spider Sisters agreed to string up webbing to help slow down anything coming up, but they won’t be fighting. Mami Wata will be on hand to help anyone injured. 

“Shuu, Shin, I would like you two to talk to the soldiers and let them know of the plan and their part.” He saw Shin nod. 

“Kayura-sama will be in charge outside of the tunnels. She has the skills to react to any problems and the power to fight what might come out.” He gave her a little smile of encouragement that wasn’t returned.

Shuu grinned. “Oh, my gods! You’re now leading forward command? Do I call you Princess Captain or Captain Princess?” He smiled.

Kayura met both Anubisu’s and Shuu’s gaze and lacked her usual vigor. “Whichever you prefer, Shuu-san.”

Shuu, who legitimately believed that it was cool that Rajura was allowing her to flex her command skills without him being there and was not aware of the negative feelings associated with this mulled it offer. “Well, I’ll have to have Fischer remind me of his rank, so I can give you a rank higher than his, so the men don’t get confused about who answers to who. But I’ll get back to you with that.”

“He’s an army lieutenant,” Seiji said.

“So, if I remember my Call of Duty right, she would be a commander?” He asked Seiji, knowing he’d be most likely to remember it correctly.

“A colonel, major, or captain would be better.”

“Ah. I like captain, then. Makes her also sound like a superhero.”

Seiji flicked his gaze from Shuu to Kayura, on whom his eyes lingered as he noticed her quiet misery.

Knowing Kayura was so upset, but there was nothing he could or would do about it; he could only focus on making sure everyone else stayed alive. “We don’t know what’s going to happen down there, but I do know possibilities. Chances are that creature is nowhere near the entrance, meaning we could be walking for hours in the dark. And while a group our size is not going to be able to move silently, extra conversation, goofing off, and stuff like that would just give our position away to creatures that already know what the terrain is like down there. We’re walking in at a massive disadvantage.

“And that is if Yami doesn’t take all the light away. Or freeze things solid. Just a simple coating of ice on the ground would be enough to slow us down and make us helpless targets.” Looking to the Troopers, “You have to listen to us down there because this time your life really does depend on it.”

Shuu noticed Seiji’s shifting glance and actually observed Kayura beyond the surface level. Oh. She wasn’t excited to fly on her own with the training wheels off. Yikes. Fuck. And he’d probably made it worse. Fuck. Ok. Open mouth insert foot. So, he just busied his mouth with eating, not to make shit worse.

“We will take great care. Are there any other matters that need discussing?” Seiji asked curtly.

Looking at Seiji, he hadn’t heard that tone since the first night, and it stung. Still, alive and mad is the better option. “No, just warnings. Unless someone else has comments or questions.”

“Then please excuse me,” Seiji said, rising to his feet. “I will devote the rest of the evening pursuing the self-control I apparently lack. Kayura-sama,” he continued, shifting his gaze. “Would you care to join me on the balcony? I’m sure the others will handle any necessary cleaning up while finishing the discussion.” He extended his hand to her. 

Kayura looked up at him, her eyes sad and vulnerable. “Yes, Seiji-san, I would very much like to join you in meditating.” She took his hand and let him draw it under his arm. 

When they reached the sliding balcony door, Seiji opened it for her, ushered her out, and then disappeared behind her after ensuring the blinds were firmly closed. The door slid shut with a decisive snap.

Seeing them leave, Anubisu refused to give in to any kind of guilty feelings. “None of you have any questions?” And when nothing came, he got up and said to Rajura, “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be back later.”

Shuten looked down at his bowl when Anubisu announced that he was going for a walk. “Would you accompany me for a walk as well, Nasutei? I find it helps digestion.”

“I’ll just... get started on some dishes.” Shuu excused himself to collect his, Seiji, and Kayura’s plate.

Touma looked over at the balcony before he stood up. He remained quiet as he started gathering up the phones they used as cameras. Once gathered, he went into the bedroom he shared with the other troopers.

Shit. Was this one of those times he was supposed to say something? Naaza had been quiet throughout, and he’d had no real objections, but even he could tell Kayura was upset. He looked to Rajura, who had given Anubisu a polite nod, warning him not to go too far with the sun setting.

“Naaza? What is it?” The elder Masho asked.

“Kayura-sama seems very upset,” he commented, suddenly studying a fascinating pattern on the table. “Over not coming with us, yes?”

Rajura sighed and nodded. Naaza leaned over, and although he lowered his voice, it was clear he wasn’t hiding it outright. “I don’t really know what I should do to help with this.”

Rajura offered the younger man a small pat on his shoulder. “It’s alright. Kayura staying behind is something that Anubisu and I spoke about with her earlier. We’re doing our best to keep her spirits up, but we know how upsetting it is for her to be separated from us while we head into danger.”

Naaza let out a sigh and stood up. “I’ll stew on that, then. I’ll be downstairs.”

Rajura watched the green-haired warrior leave, then got up and approached the man in the kitchen. “So that could have gone a little better. May I assist you, Shuu-san?”

“As I told Kayura earlier, I’ve never turned my nose up at help with chores. I wash you dry?” He said, offering the other the cloth that had been draped over his shoulder. Shuu often kept a rag draped in such a way while working in the kitchen.

Rajura took the offered towel with a nod. He had no idea where to put any of the dishes afterward, but drying at least seemed a straightforward thing that he could do. “What are your thoughts on his decision? Or does it not bother you?”

“Me being leashed to Shin like an unruly child?”

Rajura glanced at him, a little hesitant. “...Yes.”

“I can see where someone like Seiji or you or Naaza might be offended by that, but to be fair, I kind of bought that with the way I let instinct rule me. I’m used to rushing in, putting myself between danger and the rest. My whole body is a siege wall. Like, you could only beat me by wriggling into my head. In a fight that was down to fists? I could withstand punishment longer than most things have the stamina to dish it. I am a body that buys the tacticians time. But that’s not gonna work with Yami. So, Anubisu is likely tying me to Shin because I’d never put my neck on the block if it meant he would be on it, too. I’m okay with it because I know I bring it on myself.”

“I’m glad you see it that way,” he let out a small sigh of relief and continued drying, setting a bowl aside. “I think Anubisu could have said it more tactfully, but tying people off in pairs was my idea. He wanted to leave the four of you behind.”

Shuu raised his chin. “Now that does raise my hackles. I know I’m the jolly Lol-Fart guy. But I didn’t know I was apparently a liability? Just because I’m not smart doesn’t mean my being a meat shield doesn’t still have its use.” He had accepted that he might need to be somewhat tempered, that his readiness to take the pain, so someone else didn’t have to couldn’t be Plan A for this mission. 

Shuu could understand leaving Kayura as the command for the rear guard. She was being trained to lead, and they needed someone from their group to manage those left behind. If he had to choose her or Rajura for that task, he had to admit Rajura was a better option for the tunnels. She was a good fighter, but without Arago’s direct control, she didn’t have the same combat experience guiding her anymore that Rajura could still call on. And they would need Rajura in the tunnels. He could understand why she was the best choice to leave behind. 

But being told your presence could be a danger to the people you love and trust? That just opened up the old wound. Rajura’s voice, tinny from being inside his helmet: Kongo is the most bloodthirsty of the armors. The knowledge that Iron Rock Crusher did some of the most devastating collateral damage in a fight... fuck. Welcome home, Doubt.

Not quite realizing how deeply his words ended up piercing the warrior of justice, Rajura offered him a quick jab at the Yami Masho’s expense. “That’s precisely why I am the tactician, not Anubisu. He doesn’t have the training for it,” he said smugly. When he looked over at the consternation in his friend’s face, however, he eased back and let his smirk drop. “Anubisu was wrong. His heart’s in the right place, but he doesn’t always know the right thing to do. We’re all still struggling with that, but that’s why I corrected him. I can at least do that much.”

“Thanks for having my back then.” He said, handing him the lid to the crock. “Nice to hear that someone thinks I’m good for something.”

Rajura dried off the lid and set it aside, a few missed droplets still inside. “You may rush headlong into danger, Shuu-san, but I would much rather have you and the others at our side than waiting for us to return. I’m honestly more nervous about having Yagyu-san down there than you.”

At this, Shuu smiled. “The entire Youjakai could barely stop her, and she had no powers other than sheer fuck you back then. I’d get a jolly out of watching Anubisu just try to make her stay back. Even SHUTEN didn’t have shit to say.”

That got a low chuckle out of him. “True enough.” He quieted for a moment, watching the cheer coming back to Shuu’s features. “I enjoyed your ‘cooking show’. It got off-track near the beginning, but it was very educational.”

“Eh. In most cases, I actually record it in bits and pieces and send Touma the bits to sew together. If I did it all in one take, people’d be seeing me leaning on the counter looking at cat memories on the spiderweb and calling Shin over to watch the memories of dogs doing funny things.” He said, having grown very accustomed to using Kayura-Speak. “Or me doing the Hurry Up and Boil dance.” He chuckled.

“What is the ‘Hurry Up and Boil’ dance?” Rajura raised an eyebrow.

“When I have a pot of water on the stove, sometimes I just stand here and-” he did a little shuffle, back and forth, hips facing one way and shoulders the other. “Just to entertain myself if it’s not going to take long enough for me to do something else while I wait.”

Rajura turned and leaned on the counter with his side, arms crossed over his chest, and he raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Could you, ah, do that again? I think you were doing it on my blind side.”

“You gonna invoke Hurry up and Boil next time you make tea? I can teach you. It’s surprisingly a lot of muscles all at once, but dance is good when you’re a big dude. It makes you aware of where your body is, so you don’t bump into things and break ‘em.” He smiled, standing up straighter and feeling good that he could teach someone something. “So it’s a lot of muscles in your core and thighs, you do this, then this, and if you start slow, you get used to the movement and then you just kind of flex faster, and it looks more seamless. There’s also the Floss. I love to torment Ryo with it because I do it better.” He said, displaying the comedic hip jerking dance.

“The...Floss? This looks mildly erotic and embarrassing at the same time,” he said quizzically, torn between studying the man’s dance and wanting to look away.

“Oh! No, it’s not like, meant to be taken that way. Kids invented it. It’s a dance where you see how long you can go without fucking it up. It’s about showing off control of your body. Haha! Come on, Mr. Artsy Fartsy. Isn’t dance part of culture and art and stuff? Try it.”

“Yes,” he drew out the word, glancing nervously to the living area beyond. Most of the residents had dispersed elsewhere, leaving the two of them mostly alone. “That’s true. Dancing myself wasn’t part of my studies, however.”

Shuu Flossed faster, grinning smugly as he made eye contact. “Come ooooon. Have a little fun. Worried it’ll shake the pole loose from your butt?”

He made a disgruntled face at that. Rubbing at his brow, Rajura let out a sigh and grumbled. “...Can’t believe I’m going to subject myself to this...” And then attempted to mimic the movement one step at a time, his paler complexion flushing slightly.

Shuu chuckled at his little victory. “See? The world didn’t end. You’re doing pretty good, but your rhythm is just a little off. Here, slow down a sec.” He said, reaching out and using one hand, he gently pushed Rajura’s wrist one way, “One, and two-” he said, using his other to prod his hip in the correct direction. “-And three and four. It’s just like music. Count it out while you move. One and two and three and four.” He said, helping move him through the steps one more time. “There. Try it like that.”

Rajura’s eye widened at the sudden touch. As gentle and innocent as it was, something else in him felt differently. “We...should stop now.”

“Hm? Okay, I guess if you’re not having fun.” Shuu shrugged. Maybe Rajura just couldn’t cope with being silly. “I can teach you less silly dances some other time. But I don’t know the girls’ parts. My mom taught me to lead.”

“Sounds interesting. Perhaps some other time,” he said, avoiding his gaze while he went back to his station. “We should finish up here.”

“Sure thing,” Shuu said with a smile, washing one of the bowls for the sesame sauce and handing it to Rajura. “Thanks for indulging me in cheering me up, Bud.” He added. “I was feeling really down, but you made me feel useful. I really appreciate it. Can’t be easy for you to act undignified, but like, it’s okay to sometimes, dude. I won’t judge.”

Rajura just nodded as he took the bowl, chewing on the inside of his cheek a bit. “I’ll...keep that in mind. I am glad that I could help... May I ask you a question?”

“Sure thing. If I know the answer anyway. Otherwise, I may have to direct you to someone else.” He said offhandedly, washing down the knives, but handling their drying and placement himself. They were kind of his kitchen babies.

“How is that you’re not concerned with being seen as silly, but you are when it comes to your partner preferences?”

Shuu grimaced a bit. “The consequences are different. The worst that comes of me being silly is that some people may not take me seriously. But the consequences of if I should have a man as a partner, depending on where I am and who is making the judgment, could be as severe as physical danger, not that I’m afraid of that for myself, or, as is a genuine possibility? The people I care about being disgusted with me or, even worse, afraid of me.”

Rajura stared at him, startled. “...What??”

Shuu nodded. “It’s an everyday experience in the modern world. Before coming here, only my Uncle and Shin knew. And I guess a handful of people in New York that had guessed. But once that adventure had unraveled, they weren’t really comfortable around me, and so we didn’t stay friends. See. There was a man, the first man I had feelings for, but I was afraid of what those feelings meant, so I stayed quiet and just wanted to stay his friend. But then he figured it out and outed me, um, outing is when you reveal another person’s secrets. It’s most often used in relation to partner preferences, though. Well, he outed me in front of our small friend group, and then afterwards, he told me in private that he wasn’t comfortable being around me for fear that my being attracted to him would be predatory. And that tension made the other two people in our group awkward and uncomfortable. They didn’t want to be in the middle of it, and they’d been friends with him first sooooo. Yeah, I lost three friends in one afternoon, and I didn’t even tell the other Troopers until the other day, and it was freeing as hell.”

Rajura furrowed his brow at the word ‘predatory’ and let out a sigh. “And you wonder why we would throw our lot in with Arago...”

“I mean. As bad as that is, I still don’t think Arago controlling the world would have been the answer.” He did chuckle a little. “It just is what it is. The world is getting better about it. There are some cities in Japan working on trying to get marriages between same-sex partners respected by law! In New York, it was fully legal. You celebrate the little victories. But still. I’m not ready to scream it from the rooftops. I’m just still super glad my friends didn’t worry that I would try to come on to them. That was a massive relief that they still trust me.”

“Interesting...” He glanced over at him. “And if one of them did, or you showed an interest in them, that would be a problem?”

“It could cause tension in our friendship if they didn’t have those kinds of feelings back. Like, Touma is straight, uh, that means only attracted to the opposite sex. I know this about him. If I chased him knowing that that could end our friendship because I’m not respecting him. Shin doesn’t have those kinds of feelings. And I know that. He trusts that he’s safe with me. If I chased him, it would be betraying the trust he puts in me. I do what I can to put the kibosh on other people making him uncomfortable. I can’t be the one doing it.”

“I realize it could cause problems if the feelings are not reciprocated. What I meant was, were one of your friends to show an interest in you, and you were intrigued enough to pursue it, would that cause problems?”

“OOOH!” His mouth made an O of understanding. “Then, no. Not necessarily. If one of my friends showed an interest in me, we would just need to talk about it. Like, if I reciprocated would depend on who they are and what they might want from each other and if that is something we’d both be comfortable with. If no, then we could just go back to being friends. I am not as scared of other people coming on to me as I am with other people assuming I will to them. I can control my reaction. Not someone else’s.”

Rajura raised an eyebrow, slightly deadpanning. “That’s not how I remember it.”

“If you mean Aster that is Different with a capital D.”

The deadpan turned into a smirk. He reached out and gave the warrior’s ear a gentle caress. “Oh, I meant your reactions to this.”

Shuu wriggled away and clamped a hand over his ear, red flushing from his face down into the collar of his shirt. “Whoa ugh, wait a minute I meant like, my, uh, reactions as in my choices and like, uuuuh, perspectives and stuff. My ears are different!” Shit, this was embarrassing. He hoped Rajura just understood what he meant because he wasn’t sure he was ready to explain atypical erogenous zones right now.

The Masho chuckled softly, setting the drying towel aside. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” he murmured as he brushed his fingertips along Shuu’s back as he passed by him. “You’re just so much fun to tease.” The way he said it wasn’t malicious, but there were definite connotations alluding to something other than friendly taunts.

Shuu made a soft croaking sound. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Then again, this was Rajura he was interacting with. He had likely given him too much firepower and was now flexing on him. Fine. He was fun to tease. Hurhur.

From there, Rajura retired to his room with a soft click of the door behind him. A familiar feeling was pulling at him, but he ignored it. There were more important matters to consider, and now was no time to indulge anyway. He made himself comfortable in the room he shared with the other Masho and, at the very least, allowed a little of his imagination to entertain him.


	18. Chapter 18

Kayura took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Seiji was still every bit as respectful as always, despite rage burning inside of him. It was similar to her own sadness in a way, but she dare not voice those assumptions for fear of offending him further. “Seiji-san,” she started, casting her eyes out over the expanse, if alien, city. “...I am sorry.”

“Anubisu is letting his fear override sense,” Seiji replied. “I am sorry as well. I think you would be a great asset to us in the tunnels. However, if it helps, I am relieved that someone knowledgeable about the situation will be in charge on the surface. Your role is not a useless one. And he merely fears for your safety. I, apparently, need to be placed on a leash.”

She shook her head. “I am leashed as well. There was nothing I could do or say to convince Rajura-san or onii-san that I could be of help... They insisted I stay above-ground.” They said they couldn’t bear to strike me down should something happen, but I also cannot bear waiting, wondering what might become of them... 

She looked up at the blonde. He was so tall then, taller than she remembered, and she had to crane her neck. Sometimes she cursed being so small. Her shoulders slumped. “Seiji-san, would it be inappropriate to make a confession to you? I feel as though I cannot say anything to the Masho in times like these.”

Seiji looked down at her in surprise, then realized he was looming over her. “I would be honored to bear your confidence. Please, sit. I will listen.”

A smile returned to her face. “My apologies, Seiji-san. I am continually amazed at how tall you are! You and Touma-san can probably see over the treetops, can’t you?” Her giggle was short but honest. “Truthfully,” She took a deep, hesitant breath. “In times like these, where I feel so upset and helpless, I wish...”

Kayura’s hands had balled themselves up into fists in her lap, knuckles white. “I wish I was asleep again. At least, perhaps, nothing else could invade whilst something was already there. It’s silly, I know. I just... wish they’d let me go with you.” With her confession out of the way, she continued. “I may not be able to do much to help you, but I will try my best. May I hold your hand, Seiji-san?”

He immediately held out his hand and squeezed hers tightly when she took hold of it. “For all you have lived for centuries, your life has truthfully been short,” Seiji said. “It is not a weakness to struggle under the weight of fear, nor to be vulnerable to hurt.

“Anubisu is terrified right now. If he could, he would pursue his armor alone to spare all of us. He has told me this. Instead, he has mastered his fear just enough to accommodate us all but still can only cope by trying to control all of us.” Seiji looked out over the city, looking distinctly unhappy. “Even understanding the reason for his fear, though, his words and actions hurt. There can’t help but be wonder and fear if this is revealing things he has always thought in truth but never shared.”

Kayura gently leaned against Seiji in hopes the action would bring him even a modicum of comfort. “Seiji-san, all of you are mighty warriors capable of great things. If this were not true, then Arago would yet live. While I find it endearing that onii-san would be so protective of, and fearful for, us...” She squeezed his hand. Seiji’s firm yet gentle grip reminded her of Anubisu. Both adept swordsmen, they bore similar calluses on their palms. “...I think he forgets your power and strength in the face of terrible danger. I don’t think he means to hurt our egos, but that doesn’t stop the pain.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Seiji leaned carefully against Kayura, mindful of how much smaller she was. “I am surprised in part that someone who is so grateful to be freed of Arago would believe I need to be controlled and that our planning for the tunnels is based on which person will be better at controlling another.” 

“You have never struck me as someone who is out of control, Seiji-san. Quite the opposite.” Kayura didn’t think stating the obvious would help soothe any wounds, but perhaps making her opinions of Seiji known might help a little. “I wish I knew what to say about onii-san’s decisions.” She closed her eyes, listening to the rustling sounds of leaves against the hard pavement and the drifting sounds of conversations in Korean. Probably dokkaebi milling about before nightfall.

Seiji was silent for several long moments before he continued. “In addition, I seem to have offended Anubisu somehow overnight. He has made a notable effort to avoid me today.”

Seiji’s next statement gave her pause. “Offended? I can’t imagine what you might have done, Seiji-san. You’re very polite. ...could it be the fear? I cannot say. I wish I knew. My apologies. I’m not very helpful, am I?” Kayura drooped against Seiji briefly before correcting herself.

Seiji reached out and tugged Kayura up against his shoulder. “Suiko was much more straightforward to obtain, and we are all mindful that the others are likely better guarded. It is even possible we are overcompensating. 

“Thesan told me she does not believe whatever possesses Yami understands it; therefore, I suspect we will not be facing all of Yami’s powers. So that is somewhat comforting, even if Anubisu doesn’t trust her.” Seiji rested his chin on Kayura’s head as he still (rarely, these days) did to help comfort Satsuki when needed. 

“Your presence is comfort enough, Kayura-sama. We will see what can be done with Anubisu after we return from the tunnels. In the meantime, I would be happy to continue to speak with you or to meditate at your side, as I would hope to offer you comfort as well in all this.”

Thesan suspects the creature does not understand Yami... A bit of a bright spot, all things considered. She couldn’t help but sigh happily when the blonde placed his chin on her head. “Seiji-san, you are both a skilled swordsman and a skilled onii-san! But you have had much training in both, haven’t you?”

Her shoulders shook with a giggle. “It is good to know your goddess has given us some insight. Is she nice? Do you get to see her? I sometimes can feel Kaosu-sama’s presence, but he feels very far away most of the time.” His offer of meditation was met with a smile. “I promised Rajura-san not to meditate without him since that creature saw me, and while I am less inclined to follow his request because I am mad at him, I do find conversing with you to be very comforting, Seiji-san. Would you mind terribly telling me about....Ah...”

Kayura’s lips turned into a thin line while she stumbled over the unfamiliar syllables. “Teku... sa... Tek... su...sa... Hmm.” She turned to Seiji. “Shuu-san says it is the Land of the Yi-hau.”

“Thesan has a statue in the Marketplace. That is where I first met her and where I have gone to speak to her since. Although... she did say we could speak anywhere, her symbol was present.” Still holding onto Kayura, Seiji fished For Thesan’s pendant and pulled it off. He managed to slip it over the railing and pass the pendant through the loop was it hung securely. “I have no idea if this will work,” he murmured to Kayura. “Especially since the sun is setting.” Closing his eyes, Seiji silently called out to Thesan, hoping the goddess would know this was nothing urgent.

Upon Seiji’s request, the symbol glowed slightly, though not as powerfully as he might have imagined. He could hear Kayura’s delighted gasp. “Seiji-san! Is that her?”

A butterfly made of pure golden light sat just above the pendant, opening and closing its wings slowly. It fluttered first to Seiji, landing gently on his hand. Then, it fluttered to Kayura, perching on her head. “How marvelous! It’s warm...”

After staying for a few more moments, the butterfly ceased to be fading away as the sun dipped lower beneath the horizon.

“Thesan has always appeared to me looking like a human woman. This must be an expression of her power.” Seiji gently cradled the butterfly in his hand and then watched in amazement as it perched on Kayura’s head before fading away along with the sunlight. 

“If you come to the Marketplace tomorrow with Touma and me, I can see if I can introduce you to her,” Seiji offered. “In the meantime, let me tell you a bit about Texas...”

~~~

Touma sat in the bedroom, looking over the phone collection. The video quality wasn’t as sharp as he was used too, but it would do. He let out a sigh, his mind wandering to the tunnels. Part of him was deeply relieved that Kayura wasn’t going. She’d be safe. But part of him was also disappointed, she might not be as skilled as they were (at least not now), but she was still part of the team. And he knew she wanted to be there...

And oh boy, did he know Seiji was pissed. He understood what Anubisu was doing, but goddamn that could have been handled better. He’d try to check on Seiji later.

A quiet knock came at the door. Kayura had bid Seiji a good night after their talk and had gone back to the room she had shared with Nasutei to grab something. If she couldn’t be with them in person, she could try to be there in spirit. “Touma-san? I don’t mean to be a bother...” she murmured. “May I speak with you, please?”

Touma looked over to her, giving her all of his attention. He smiled, “Yeah, come in; you’re not bothering me at all.” He motioned for her to sit next to him, “What’s up? You okay?”

Kayura nestled herself next to Touma as gracefully as she could and swallowed what ill feelings she had so as not to worry him. Withdrawing the plush toy of herself from the little bag Nasutei had given her, she handed it to Touma. In the toy’s hand was a folded piece of paper. “Since... I can’t be with you in the tunnels to help protect you, I thought... maybe the smaller me could go. I wrote a prayer for you on this paper and blessed it as much as I could. Touma-san, could you...” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “...could you take it with you?”

Touma blinked twice. She was asking him to take this with him...? In a way, it was strange, but... he felt touched. No one had ever really done something like that for him. However, the tiny prayer was more likely for all of them. Still, he felt something warm inside. He smiled warmly to her and carefully took the mini Kayura from her. “Thank you, Kay. I’ll keep it on me the whole time I’m down there.” He pulled his jacket over and put the little doll in the inside pocket.

He turned to look at her, “I’m sorry you’re not coming with us. I know you wanted to..” but he felt this was better for her. He’d feel better knowing she was safe. “I can’t promise much, but I’ll try to keep an eye on everyone down there as best I can. If that will make you feel better?”

She wrung her hands absently before catching herself. “...really, what would make me feel better is seeing all of you emerge victoriously. But since we cannot guarantee that...” Despite her earlier hesitation, she leaned against Touma, his silhouette dwarfing hers. “...thank you, Touma-san. Please keep an eye on them, onii-san in particular. I will be praying for your safe return, all of you. But... if you don’t come back, who am I supposed to play the Game Boy with?”

He chuckled despite himself. Looking down at her, he wondered if she had always been so well, small? He could remember when he was only a little taller than her. “We can play tonight if you want?” He offered. Touma hesitated a moment then put his arm around her shoulders, “Being serious for a minute, we all want to come back, but I think the chances of us being unharmed are low. I’ll be honest. I’m not looking forward to it. It’s not in the dark that worries me. I can deal with that. It’s the cold that I am not looking forward to.”

He was quiet a moment or two, enjoying the closeness of her. Touma liked this. “...coming back after we get the Yami, I’m sure Bisu will be thrilled to see you there waiting for us. I know I will.”

Kayura looked up at him, weary from worry, very tired. “I’m not sure I’m in the right... frame of mind, for the Game Boy tonight, Touma-san. But I thank you for the offer.” All she could think about was what she could possibly do to help all of them while they were trapped underground... His admission about being thrilled to see her brought a blush to her face, and Kayura was thankful it was dark. Rajura would have had a fit if he’d found them alone in a dark room together. “...really? Touma-san, will you promise me?”

Leaning into him, she continued. “Promise me you’ll come back. Promise me everyone will come back.”

“I promise I will do everything I can to come back and drag the others with me.” Touma’s smile grew as he looked at her. He wasn’t used to this, someone besides the guys or Nasutei actually wanting him to come back for anything. “Tell you what. I’ll even give you some collateral to be sure I come back.” He reached into his pocket and held up his phone. “After all, I have photos of you and my mom in here. I can’t not come back for those.”

A thought struck him, “One other thing..” he set the phone down in front of them, breaking contact with her and reaching for his bag.

“What is it, Touma-san?” she asked, cradling the phone and the precious memories of his mother contained therein.

Touma reached into the bag, “Just humor me a bit with this.” He said before pulling up one of the ten golden fire arrows the goddess had gifted him with. “Before you say anything, I’ve got plenty more. It’s fine.” He handed it over to her, “It’s a fire arrow. I don’t expect you to shoot anything with it, but if some mind-controlled bastard is stupid or crafty enough to escape and get close to you, you can stab them with this. Or you know, when we get back if you just happened to cut Rajura’s clothes with it and they started smoking~” he smirked, trying to cheer her up.

Kayura looked down at the arrow, golden in color and most assuredly magical in nature. She seemed touched by the gesture and looked up at him with tears pricking her eyes. “Touma-san, I...” She sniffed and then nodded. “I will keep it safe for you. This and the portrait of your mother. I swear this to you, Hashiba Touma-san.”

“Hey, hey, Kay, don’t start crying.” Shit, what to do? She sniffled, right? He wasn’t sure why, but he put his arm around her again; that just felt like the right thing. “We’ll all be careful. And see, now that I know my mom’s pictures and you are waiting, there’s no way I can’t not come back. Besides, we still need to get the other armors too to get home. There’s a lot I’d like to show you when we do.”

Don’t start crying. “Ha, you sounded like Rajura-san just then...” She said. His reassurances helped somewhat, as did his boyish enthusiasm. Kayura sighed and leaned into his arms, hoping Rajura would not walk in just then.

After a few quiet moments, she pulled back. “Thank you, Touma-san. I feel tired. Please excuse me.” She bowed to him and left the room, quietly carrying the phone and the arrow like the precious items they were.

Touma sighed when she left. “I sounded like Rajura, huh?” Was that a good or bad thing? “I just don’t wanna see her cry…” That thought tugged at him, and he wasn’t sure why. He hoped what he’d done did make her feel at least a little better. This wasn’t something he’d ever been good at for a multitude of reasons.

He looked over to the jacket he’d be wearing into the tunnels, the tiny doll was a small bump in the inner pocket. That oddly warm feeling was creeping back…”I think I need to talk to someone...but after this is over.”

~~~

The last of the sun’s light faded nearly an hour before when Anubisu returned, quietly closing the door behind him. He hoped to get over to their bedroom before being confronted by anyone.

He was halfway across the living room when the balcony door slid open, the closed blinds hanging from it swaying at the sudden motion. Seiji stepped through, freezing momentarily when he saw Anubisu. After a few moments, he recovered and closed the door behind him, then leaned against the door frame and looked at the other man.

Anubisu paused, watching Seiji, to see if he had anything to say. But, he rather hoped not, as much as that felt like cowardice.

“If you’re uncomfortable with the idea of holding my leash in the tunnels, Touma can do it as you originally planned,” Seiji said in a quiet voice.

Confused, Anubisu wondered, leash? “It had nothing to do with that.”

Seiji tilted his head to the side. “So, my need to be controlled and tied to the end of a leash isn’t personal?”

“No,” Anubisu answered, knowing full well the answer was Yes. But not for the reasons, Seiji thought. Not with how they would go after him because of having the beautiful light as his power. Anubisu knew he could counter that attack if Seiji stayed close enough. But, he also realized that keeping him tied to Touma meant he would stay further back, further out of harm’s way. Because he didn’t think he could keep his own mind focused if anything happened to Seiji. 

But, he didn’t say any of that. “The decision was made based on watching who ran into a fight first and the chances of them getting lost in the tunnels.” Anubisu was proud of how steady he kept his voice. “I’m concerned with keeping everyone safe.”

“Then, why have you and Rajura barred Kayura from joining us? Many of her attacks are done at range.” Seiji watched Kujuurou hesitate, his eyes flickering with emotion. “Unless it has nothing to do with tactics and everything to do with emotion and sentiment. I know you want to protect her from Yami, and there is nothing wrong with that. But don’t mock me by telling me I am so lacking in control that someone else must be on hand to manage me.”

Seiji looked away, feeling his temper simmering below the surface. He would not let it control him. “I hope whatever I did to offend you today is not leading you to make emotionally influenced tactical decisions.”

“You’ve done nothing to offend me,” Anubisu said quickly.

“You’ve hardly spoken to me, and you don’t seem to want me near you,” Seiji replied bluntly. “I am not so arrogant to assume that I have any sort of monopoly on your time, nor am I unaware that a hundred other things are going on that could be weighing on you. But today was-” He broke off again. Unpleasant? Miserable? Lonely? Almost frightening?

“Today seemed highly irregular from how I have become accustomed to things unfolding. Add to that your statement earlier that I should be kept out of the dark when you have yourself admitted I know it better than any of the other Troopers...” His voice trailed off. He didn’t know what to say next without exposing far more of himself than he was ready to.

“You do,” Anubisu insisted. “I’ve had a lot to think about in the past few days, and things are coming together fast. I’ve not withdrawn from you because of anything you did, but my own thoughts caused it. I’m sorry that hurt you. It does not change my mind on making sure you and everyone else stay safe.”

Seiji’s shoulders slumped in relief. He’d been more frightened at the idea Kujuurou was mad at him than he’d realized. He took a deep breath. “What happens with the armors affects all of us. I know I am not alone in being willing to take on danger and risk my life to help you retrieve Yami. What’s more, I... Do not put yourself at risk just to protect me. Us. We’re strongest fighting together. Don’t split us apart to try and protect us if there is a better, more tactical solution.”

Seiji suddenly stepped forward, stopping only when he was right next to the other man. He spoke again in a low voice: “I will take your words regarding control and the implication I need to be in a leash as being poorly phrased. Otherwise... 

“Kujuurou, I’ve been on a leash before. Shikaisen may have been manipulating me, but it was by my will that Korin killed innocent people. Officially, there are around forty deaths attributed to that incident. I believe the number is higher. Much higher. 

“I will not be used as someone’s hunting dog ever again.”

Reaching out and touching Seiji’s arm, Anubisu said, “You aren’t a dog, and this is not used to control you, at least not like that. I should have said it would be a lifeline when the hours of walking in the dark start playing tricks on your mind. That’s it’s tether when someone runs down the wrong tunnel, that they can find their way out. It ensures that someone else is there when you can’t see anyone or anything.

“You’ve been in that darkness because I put you there. It was only minutes for you, but I’ve been there hours, days, and insanity comes quickly in the dark. And I don’t want anyone to experience that.” Anubisu insisted.

“And for the people that died when you were manipulated? If you’ve forgiven me for killing under Arago’s control, then you need to forgive yourself. You didn’t choose to do that and should not take the blame.”

The small contact that came from Kujuurou’s hand was comforting. “I’ll do my best to remember your words,” Seiji replied. “You had nothing to do with Shikaisen, though, or the darkness I had to be dragged through afterward to ensure Korin stayed mine and so I could learn to trust the others again.” Almost without thinking, Seiji pressed his arm to his side.

“Good,” Anubisu answered, noting the shift in Seiji’s stand. “But, I’m still not willing to allow anyone to risk themselves unnecessarily. You were right before that my decisions are based on emotion. Kayura is staying above ground because I can’t stand the thought of losing her in the dark. I don’t want to lose you, any of you, to this.”

“There are tactical reasons that can justify someone staying above,” Seiji agreed. “Just... listen to Rajura. As you’ve pointed out before, he has the best training out of all of us for matters like this.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m not saying anything you don’t already know. I apologize for that. Today was surprisingly stressful, considering we weren’t fighting anything.”

“We’re just fighting each other, apparently.”

“And unnecessarily so.” Seiji covered Kujuurou’s hand with his. “Why is this affecting you so? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Anubisu looked around, taking stock or everyone else was, then decided, “Go back out to the balcony.” And although Seiji looked confused, he followed Anubisu out.

Taking a deep breath, Anubisu started with, “After we got Suiko back, I’ve been thinking about what could be a worse trial to go through to get my armor. There are so many possibilities, and I know we can’t prepare for all of them, but I don’t think we’re ready for any of them. 

“And I keep seeing the possibilities and outcomes. And I keep seeing you all dead... cut down, frozen, insane. I don’t want any of that to happen, and I don’t know how to stop it from happening. And, frankly, I’d rather have you mad at me, but alive.”

He looked at Seiji specifically, “I wanted you with Touma because if you’re with me, you’re going to be the prime target.”

“Because of the light I carry,” Seiji realized. He frowned for a moment. “If it seeks to destroy or claim that light, it will seek me out regardless of who I am with. And I think my chances of standing against it are better with someone who knows what to expect.” Seiji let Thesan’s light surround him more, a faint shimmer of illumination that clung to his skin. The darkness that lay past that light seemed to darken. 

“It will also seek you. The light I carry can only be extinguished if I am struck down. It may hesitate upon seeing both of us, not knowing who to strike first. Or it will lash out at us at the same time, in which case you will need an additional defense to guard you. Kujuurou,” he continued, laying his hand on the other man’s arm, “if nothing else, I can hold off the darkness and the cold long enough for you to act. Success doesn’t lie in defeating Yami, but in reclaiming it. Let me help you with that as much as I am able.”

“Why are you throwing yourself in first all the time?” He wondered.

“Because I am better suited to it than the others. I don’t enjoy it, but I know how severe a wound I can inflict and the powers that have been granted to me. I can attack as well as heal. I don’t rely on rage the way Shuu has begun to, and I can take more damage than Shuten, Touma, or Ryo. Your attacks have been the most effective, coming without warning, and the others are primarily using magic from afar. If the enemy focuses on me, we can defeat it faster and easier.”

“And will that power last underground? Korin took strength from the darkness, but do these new powers?” Anubisu shook his head. “You should just tell me I’m driving myself insane with all these questions, that we’ll do like we’ve been doing, and somehow it’ll work out.”

“It’s better to ask the questions than leaving them silent,” Seiji replied. He let his hand drop away and moved closer, standing solidly at Kujuurou’s side. “We’ve had some close calls already, but we have learned from them. Your questions mean we will be better prepared for this venture than we would have been if we’d attempted to do complete this task after we first found the entrance to the monster’s labyrinth. Thesan’s light will also remain with us. There are abilities where I must reach out to her for her help, but others lie within me.

Now that some of the stress was relieved regarding the tunnels having Seiji right there, so close, brought back the original reason why he was avoiding the other man in the first place. And now, he can’t pull away again, because he knows how much it hurts Seiji. Smiling tightly, he nodded.

Glancing at Kujuurou, Seiji saw the tension in his posture. He rested his hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. “You look tired. Please, don’t stay up on my account. I volunteered for the first watch, so there’s no need to wait for me. I would be happy to change to a different topic if you wish, but there are no social niceties that would mean you need to stay up if you are tired.”

“And was I volunteered for a watch tonight? A little revenge perhaps for disrupting the order?”

Seiji chuckled. “No, you are free to slumber all night long.”

“I won’t get to sleep right away if there’s something you’d like to talk about, a different topic like you said.” Anubisu offered. “I can keep you company at least part of your watch.”

“I would enjoy that,” Seiji said, taking the option of changing the topic. “What did you think of Shuu’s performance earlier?”

“It was entertaining. I like how he’s interacting with Kayura, helping her to feel normal,” he answered Seiji, trying to relax. “Although I am glad all the animal references went over her head. Her infatuation with Touma is one thing, but there are other things she just doesn’t need to know about, yet. Naaza’s bungled attempt aside, we really need to fix that,” he groaned, thinking about how they had to undo his misinformation and teach her the right stuff.

“I’m sure Nasutei and Shuu are both planning to do just that,” Seiji said. “If not, I can share what I know.”

“Nasutei is definitely a better choice at this point. I know we don’t die if another man’s penis comes close.” A strangely funny thought did come to him then, “Touma might if Rajura catches him doing anything too forward.”

“Touma would have a heart attack about the situation long before Rajura got to him. He recognizes how young Kayura is. He just isn’t quite sure how to thread the needle of addressing her crush and being friendly.”

“That’s good for both of them. And how did you enjoy Shuu’s performance? It’s probably something you’ve seen multiple times before, I’m sure.”

“Not in person, as much,” Seiji said. “He started doing the performances while living in America as an apprentice, of sorts, to his uncle in New York. We all try to watch them, but I have to confess I’m not the best at keeping up with it all. Ryo is worse, but that’s because he literally goes and gets lost in the woods regularly.”

“Getting lost in the woods is not a bad thing unless you can’t get yourself out.”

Seiji chuckled. “Which he usually manages at some point. Nasutei rarely has to send Byakuen to go find him.”

“Do you give any performances? As you said, you played the shakuhachi before. Have you ever played before others?”

Seiji blushed a little. “Well, the kendo tournaments and dan tests are like performances. They’re well attended by students, professionals, and spectators alike. The shakuhachi is more a tool for meditation, but my sister Satsuki often slips into my room when I’m playing to listen, and I’ll take it outside, sometimes depending on the weather and my mood. Beyond those, however, no. I don’t really put myself out there. I attract enough attention as it is,” he added, reaching up to brush his fingers through his hair. “Not all of it good.”

“I wouldn’t mind coming to see one of your tournaments if my presence did not attract negative attention for you.”

“I don’t see how it could,” Seiji replied. “You would actually blend in better than I do. I’m due to take the fourth-dan test in just a few months to see if I’m ready to reach the next rank in kendo. I actually would have qualified to take it last year, but, well, New York happened just a few months before the third-dan test, and I ended up having to wait a year. My grandfather refused to let me try for the first third-dan test I could have taken, and the second test was a few months ago, and I was still recovering from being run over.” His arm pressed against his side again.

“Recovering from being run over? Is that why you’re favoring that side?” He didn’t like the sound of what Seiji just said.

Seiji opened and closed his mouth, realization passing over his face. “I mentioned the incident to you without even actually telling you about it,” he said. “My apologies.”

“Earlier that year, one of my grandfather’s former students came by the dojo to see him with her daughter, Riku. I offered to escort her to the shrine, where he and my mother were. While we were walking there, Riku dropped her toy ball, and it began to roll away from her.” Seiji’s voice grew quieter as he remembered the moments before the accident. “It rolled into the street, and she flew after it. A motorcycle came tearing around the corner, and while it’s much smaller and lighter than a car, it’s still hazardous. I managed to push her out of the way in time but was struck by it myself.”

He sighed. “Given the damage it did to me, I’m glad she didn’t get hit. It would have killed her. Technically, the impact killed me, but the medics - healers - who arrived a few minutes later were able to restart my heart. I’d been out of harmony with the armor for several months by then, angry at it for being so desired by that sorcerer that he crafted an entire plot to capture me and take it. As such, when the motorcycle struck me, it did not respond to protect me.

“My injuries were severe. My heart stopped for a time, I had a concussion that took almost six months to recover from, skidding across the pavement was hell in my skin, and I broke multiple bones.”  
“There’s a small scar on my side. Scars became rarer after I received the armor, and the incident was significant for me. Without it, I would likely have ended up altogether rejecting the armor, and I would have pushed away from the other Troopers completely.

“One of my broken ribs punctured my lung. I have vague memories of hallucinations, or, perhaps, visions from that time. Whatever they were, they led me to reconcile with my armor even as I continuously gasped for air.

“To give my body time to heal my damaged lung, the doctors inserted a tube here to remove the air that was leaking out of the lung into my chest. Happily, I only needed it for a few days, and my other injuries healed over time.”

“Your heart stopped?” Anubisu was shocked. The thought that Seiji was so close to not being here... “You’ve been touched by death, yet you live. It’s no wonder I’m attracted to you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wanted to take him back. “I mean, my armor has an affinity for that kind of thing.” He hoped he wasn’t blushing from the slip-up.

Seiji’s brain went utterly blank at Kujuurou’s- slip up? Mis-statement? He felt his own cheeks start to color but tried to stop his heart from beating so hard it felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. “Here,” he said, his voice sounding odd with the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Careful not to knock into Kujuurou, Seiji slipped his arm out of his kendogi and pulled the fabric out of the way. He turned and raised his arm so the other man could see the small slash sitting neatly between two ribs.

He looked back over as Seiji spoke and saw him taking off his top and had no idea what to say to that. Fortunately, he pointed out the scar. Just a small little thing, but carrying a lot of meaning. Anubisu let his hand hover over the scar before noticing something else. “What are all these other marks?”

“The- Oh. A gift from Shikaisen, I suppose you could say.” Seiji looked down, knowing Kujuurou saw the barely visible fern-like patterns that marked most of his skin. “The patterns are called Lichtenberg Figures. They show the path energy travels after something is, say, struck by lightning. When humans are struck, they can end up marked with brown figures like these.

“Shikaisen used electricity to torture me and, apparently, given enough exposure to it combined with the influence of the armor, and the marks don’t disappear as they should. They simply faded and changed color, making them hard to see.”

He looked around at the rest of Seiji’s torso that he could see, finding the marks everywhere. “You have not had an easy life in the past few years. And now this, your armor in the future, and going down into the dark soon. I wish I could make it easier for you.”

“Your companionship has been a great help already,” Seiji said, slipping his top back on. “I feel safer knowing you’re guarding my back.”

“Even being tied to me? Can I ask your forgiveness for the misunderstanding?”

“You have it,” Seiji said. “I shouldn’t have let myself become upset at how you phrased that. I know you would never want to bind another person so, not with what I know of your life. How you clarified it to be inside is comforting.”

“Thank you,” Anubisu answered. “I can explain the others better later.” They were silent, companionly quiet. 

And then, Anubisu felt he should share something. “After you and Kayura went out here, I left and went for a walk. I ended up at the tunnel, and I pretty much decided I was going to go down right then. After seeing your reaction, Kayura’s, and some of the others didn’t like the idea, I didn’t want to put you through that, and I really didn’t want to come back here and face anyone. It seemed like the lesser of all the evils.”

Seiji sucked in a slow breath. “I’m glad you did not descend into the tunnel. I apologize for helping to make you feel so alone.”

He shrugged. “It was my own fault. Tarea showed up, and I changed my mind enough to come back here.”

“I’ll have to tell Shuu to make her a special treat then,” Seiji said, still horrified. “I’m glad you are here, Kujuurou. I would have grieved to lose you.”

“I appreciate you saying that, but we’ll see come morning if the others share that sentiment.” He didn’t actually expect a warm welcome in the morning, rather something closer to the way Seiji came at him earlier.

“I think it will be alright. Shuu didn’t mind, and Shin probably appreciates the decision. Touma wasn’t bothered, either, and Ryo will want to do what’s best for everyone.” Seiji smiled faintly. “Really, I was the only one being dramatic. Even Kayura was understanding. Her hurt is driven a great deal by fear for you and the other Masho. She loves you all a great deal and fears to lose you.”

He really hadn’t paid attention to the other’s reactions, just watching Seiji and Kayura. “I hope you’re right. If so, Rajura’s critique is all I have to get through.”

“I’m sure he’ll at least make the presentation of his points interesting.”

“Having suffered through four and a half centuries of his presentations, they are a mix of entertainment, danger, and mystery. He enjoys teaching, I just don’t like his teaching style.” Anubisu answered. “When something happens down there, Kayura will have her say as well. She was taking on Rajura’s style, but here, she’s added that sad look, and that hurts. I don’t know what to say to that, and it feels soul-crushing to deny her. What do you think?” He turned this back to Seiji, hoping he had some insight.

“I think it shows how much you care about her,” Seiji replied. “She’ll continue to develop her own style over time. It may have its roots in Rajura’s, but it will eventually be distinctly her own.”

Seiji snorted suddenly. “I’ve been teaching long enough now to have some of the children I’ve taught graduate to my mother’s classes, and there’s one or two who learn from my grandfather now. Kayura’s growth seems to be in line with what’s age-appropriate for her. I’m sorry to say this, but she’s going to become much more challenging very soon, especially with her menstrual cycle kicking off. My mother says this is the most difficult age.”

Anubisu snorted in amusement. “We are in a slowly unfolding crisis. Kayura would never do something to heighten tensions.”

“Hm. If you say so.”

~~~

Shuu sat in his desk chair at his computer. He knew he was home in Japan, but in the nebulous way of dreams, the corner he was set up in was identical to the one in the studio apartment he’d called home inside his Uncle’s hotel. The wallpaper, which had not been replaced since the 90s, was peeling slightly at the seam. The odd things one remembers and fixates on in dreams. He was talking to Touma on discord, the usual, sorting out edits for the video that was going up soon.

“Hey, man. Uuuh. Can I just say something?” Touma asked, having reached the conversation following showing off Kayura’s cute vegetables. Because of course, the context of this episode was rehashed. 

“Sure thing, man. If I know the answer.”

Touma paused. “Why do you gotta talk about that gay shit all the time?” He asked. “Like it’s really weird and uncomfortable.”

Shuu’s gut clenched. “Oh, I thought we agreed. That’s getting edited out. I was just talking about that with you guys.”

“No, dude, of course, I’m editing that out. That’s not something that you should just be showing strangers, fucking yikes, Shuu. I meant, like, why do we have to hear about it? Like, you still like girls, right? Or is this one of those claiming to be bi as a stepping stone to being a full limp-wrist thing?”

Shuu felt smacked in the face. Touma never talked like this, what the fuck? “I mean. No, I do still like girls! I just thought it’d be cool if, like, you all treated it like it was normal?”

Touma’s voice sounded like he was impatient about having to explain something that should be obvious. “Well, I mean. Good. You still like girls, so you’re only 50% a sexual deviant.” Touma chuckled as though he expected Shuu to laugh at that as well. He didn’t. “But like, dude, no one else wants to hear that stuff. You forcing it on us constantly is super cringe. You might want to, like, keep that shit to yourself.”

“But I can’t-”

“‘Course you can. You did such a great job of it in America! Anyway, I’m getting another call. Byyyeeee.” And with that, Shuu heard the tone of the discord call disconnecting. What the hell? Touma wasn’t like this? Was this a prank that was falling hella flat because Touma can’t read a Mood? 

Deciding Seiji would rat Touma out, Shuu picked up his phone and pulled up the blonde’s contact. The phone rang once and then right to voicemail. What the fuck? It was evening. Seiji wouldn’t be teaching. He tried one more time, and it was the same. One ring. Straight to voicemail. “Wait, am I blocked!?” He asked, trying Ryo but only getting a recording telling him that the number was not in service. What the New Jersey fuck?

This was too fucky. But, before he got his feelings all hurt at Seiji and Ryo (Touma was going to get an atomic wedgie even if this was a joke), he decided he needed to be sure. Pocketing his phone, he went to go find Shin. The door to his New York room melted away into the living room from the apartment in the magic suck zone, but by the time he reached the kitchen, where he knew Shin would be (which was weird, Shin usually spent the evening on his laptop in the living room), he was greeted by the sight of a fluffy red panda sitting on the kitchen island of the Tokyo apartment where he lived with the other. 

“Ah! There you are.” Shuu sighed, relieved as the panda looked up at him with green-blue eyes. Reaching forward, he scooped the fluffy creature up and held him to his shoulder. Shuu had never held a red panda before, but his dream supplied that it would be no different from handling a cat. Immediately the knot of stress started to relax as his palm ran down the fur on Shin’s tiny back. “Thank goodness for you, Buddy.”

He had no idea what sound red pandas made. Squirrel chitters would be right. Right? Shuu, still holding onto Shin’s little form, pressed his back against the kitchen island and let himself slide down to sit on the floor. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Shuu said. Because for some reason, Shin being a panda meant he had to be Busy. “But I really need some advice. Touma said some weird stuff about my being-” Gods, it was hard to repeat the label. Hard to make it real again. Just like New York, fuck. “Liking guys too.” He added. “Could you turn back into a man real quick so you can set me straight?” 

The small creature seemed to shift in his hands, and, once again, he was Shin. Shuu held on to make sure the other didn’t go rolling ass over tea kettle to the floor until he finished getting back into the right skin. But immediately… everything went wrong. Shin blinked to awareness, his shoulders immediately tightening up, and he did that little shifting with his back like there was an itch between his shoulder blades that he was too polite to scratch… 

It was that little movement Shuu knew meant he was super uncomfortable with an interaction he was having… 

The usual cue he looked for to step in to make someone’s overt flirting with his pal stop. 

“Little Buddy?” He asked. “What’s wrong?”

Shin squirmed, his hands pushing against Shuu’s chest to force himself out of the hug. “I just don’t like being touched.” Shin winced, sliding a ways off from him onto the linoleum.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d not be down for a hug.”

“Well, you did just pick me up without asking. I wasn’t big enough to really stop you. Not as if that’s ever stopped you.”

“Oh- Dude, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t- ... I didn’t think it’d be a problem. Aren’t you normally good with hugs?” Shuu asked, sinking in on himself.

Shin curled his arms around himself, pressing his knees to his chest defensively. Softly he said. “I’ve actually always hated it. I just put up with it because you needed it. I was hoping that once you came back from New York, either you wouldn’t be so inclined, because of the Daniel situation… or, if you were, that I could just stomach it like I used to. But I just don’t really think I can anymore, Shuu. Every time you get too close to me, I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my own skin for fear that you’ll touch me. It was so much easier being your friend when you lived in America…” He rested his chin on his knees and refused to make eye contact. “I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. But sometimes… I wish you’d just stayed there. I think we could have stayed friends if you just never came back.”

Shuu felt like he was going to puke ice water. Rolling up on to his knees so that he could crawl over to Shin, he asked. “Wait- Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean ‘could have stayed friends,’ Shin, aren’t you my friend right now?” He couldn’t and wouldn’t mask the raw strain in his voice.

Shin seemed scared by his sudden approach and skootled, in a crab walk kind of gesture, to put space between them again. “I don’t think you’ve been my friend for a long time, Shuu. I wanted you to change. I wanted you to grow up. I wanted you to come back from New York better than how you left. But you’re still immature. You still depend on me to explain feelings to you that, as a grown man, you should have figured out for yourself years ago. And you know, I could have been patient with all of that if you just hadn’t become a pervert. I don’t want to have to sleep with my door locked. And, because I’ll miss the person who you were when I felt safe around you when we get back, I’ll help you get your things packed, so you don’t have to do it alone.”

Shuu didn’t think he’d ever had vertigo in his entire life. He had absolutely no fear of heights. People approaching a great height often described it as sudden dizziness and dropping of their stomachs. I jumped off a building and never got even a sniff of that. Shuu’s vision swam as Shin got up to his feet and turned his back on him, walking away. Wait. Wait. He couldn’t make a sound. Am I drunk? What the hell? His body felt as heavy as a fucking mountain as a pair of pale hands, masculine but with pretty, tapered fingers, (the kind of hands he liked) reached out, cupped his cheek, the fingers trailing down his chin, his throat, before resting, fingers splayed on his chest. “It’s charming, Shuu-san-” Rajura purred next to his ear. The breath ghosting over his ear would have typically made him shiver, but being frozen like a statue, it only made a tingle of electricity shoot up and down his spine. “You’re just an adorable simpleton, aren’t you? You just want to be normal?”

“Yes.” He rasped, finding his voice. “I just want to be normal. I don’t want to hurt anybody. I’m sick of breaking things, and I just want the people I love to be safe with me.”

Rajura’s voice chuckled. “If you want us to be your friends, maybe try to be useful… if that pea brain of yours can manage on your own without tying you to Shin, so he can tell you how to act like an actual human being.” The remark stung, almost as much as the sudden shove from his palm. Shuu thought he was going to slam into the kitchen island…

Only to wake, sweating, with a gulping breath in the dark room he shared with the other troopers… Headcount. Headcount. Touma, Ryo, Shin… Where was Seiji? Was he okay? Reality finally caught up with him. They were in the suck-zone. Right. Right. Seiji was probably on a watch or something. Right. 

Jesus fucking Christ... He thought, pulling his knees to his chest and pressing a hand to his mouth. A few hot tears rolled down his face. Fuck. It was just a nightmare. It was just a bad dream. You’re a grown-ass man, knock it off. He scolded himself. Rubbing his eyes almost aggressively. You’re only having this horrible dream because you were talking about this stuff with Rajura. Quit it, Rei. You gotta get your shit together, man. Deciding he couldn’t sit in the dark and stew, he pushed himself to his feet. 

For a brief moment, he felt compelled to make sure everyone was properly tucked in as he did to his brothers and sisters when they all shared a tent on camping trips. But the phantom voices from his dreams made him tense up. No matter how innocent the touch might be intended, he was afraid. Nope, nope, nope. 

Leaving the bedroom, he started to panic when he saw that Seiji wasn’t in the living room, but then he saw that the door to the balcony was slightly propped open. Pausing near it, he let out a silent sigh of relief when he heard first Anubisu’s voice, then Seiji’s. Good. He’d have some time to make sure he was back to normal. He didn’t need to put his bullshit on Seiji. 

~~~

Out on the balcony, Anubisu stiffened when a shadow passed by inside, and he darted over to peer through the blinds. “It’s Shuu,” he murmured. After a few tense moments, he gave Seiji a (somewhat stiff) small nod. “Good night.”

Seiji watched the other man leave and let out a frustrated sound once the door was closed again. To say Kuujurou was giving him mixed messages was putting it mildly. After taking a deep, steadying breath, he slid open the door and went inside himself.

Shuu jumped a little as Anubisu came into the room and just marched right off to bed without even looking at him. “Well, fuck me, I guess? It’s fine. I didn’t want to talk to you anyway,” Shuu thought, feeling his chin lifting somewhat. After all, he apparently was only going into the tunnels because Rajura had vouched for him. 

“Aren’t you a danger to your friends? “  
“Nope. Shut up. We’re not going there. My friends totally trust me.”  
“Right?”  
“R-right.”

Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face and sunk onto the couch. “I miss late-night television.” he moaned.

“Those shows just rot your brain,” Seiji commented as he headed for the kitchen. Tea sounded like an extremely good idea right now.

“Don’t talk shit about Rose, Blanche, and Dorothy, Seiji. I will fight you,” he warned with no heat. Sighing again, Shuu let his head loll back onto the back cushion.

“I don’t even know who those women are, Shuu,” Seiji replied as he collected a cup of green tea from the replicator. He started back towards the living room.

“Your American Grandma failed you if she never made you watch the Golden Girls. Best American show in syndication. Right up there with M•A•S•H.”

“Oh, that one.” Seiji seated himself on the other end of the couch and took a sip of tea. “I think I have seen that show. I just never paid enough attention to it to catch the characters’ names.”

“That’s me. Payin’ attention...” Shuu said, then raised his head and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Did you light into Bisu out there?” he asked.

“We discussed the matters from earlier, yes,” Seiji said slowly.

Shuu smirked somewhat. Ah. Sweet vindication. “Didn’t like him fucking you in the ass like that? Given how you feel about being tied up?”

Seiji gaped at Shuu, the unsurprisingly vulgar language causing new impulses to light up in his brain... and his body. “W-what?”

Shuu knit his brows apologetically. “Well, him telling you he was gonna put you on a leash and have Touma control you? At dinner? I understand why someone may feel that leashing me is necessary, but not you.” Chuckling, he added, “What else could I have meant?”

“It- That’s not important,” Seiji managed. “He misspoke. He’s concerned about us getting lost or separated, or that the darkness itself will damage us.”

“Okay. So are you still matched with Touma? Once I can get some reach, Shin and I will actually fight in pretty much the same range, but you’re up close, and Touma needs to be in the nose bleeds.”

“I think I’ll be with Anubisu, leaving Rajura with Touma.”

Shuu suddenly let out a snort, then laughed. “Please don’t kill me,” he wheezed. “I just imagined you strapped to Man-Bear-Wolf in a fuggin baby bjorn... but you’re mad taller than him still.” Shuu covered his mouth and found himself rocking back and forth at how fucking funny the mental image was.

Seiji covered his eyes with his hand. The idea could be considered amusing as long as he ignored the intense physical contact such a position would require. He felt a faint sense of heat start to grow on his face.

“Are you really that embarrassed that you’re gonna blush like that over my joke?” Shuu snickered.

“It’s... been a long day.”

“Yeeeeeah. It has. Welp, I guess even if I’m still a little miffed at Anubisu for the way he handled it, I suppose I’ll either get over it or die mad. Ha. But seeing as you two are being peas in a pod, I guess I’m glad you’re not fighting.”

“He didn’t mean any insult,” Seiji said, feeling obligated to defend the absent man. “Nor do you require restraint, Shuu. I don’t think I can fully convey how distressed he is about our upcoming mission.”

“Oh, it’s not the tying me to Shin that’s got me sore. I was cool with that from the start. I’m not anxious of being tied to another person, least of all Shin. I’ve dragged him mountain climbing with me, so we’ve been harnessed together before. It was for something else that I don’t want to stew about right now. I’m trying to let it go.”

Seiji frowned and looked curiously at Shuu. “Sometimes, it takes sharing a concern to allow it to finally depart. If something is bothering you, I would be willing to listen.”

“Eh, it’s the idea I’m irrelevant. One of the proposed ideas, apparently, was to leave me behind on the surface. Rajura shot that down. I understand that there is probably a perfectly good reason, stemming from like, Anubisu’s fuckin’ fear and anxiety and shit. So I don’t want to start beef over it. I’m not hurt. Just a little pissy still, and I wanna work it out before we go into the tunnels, so I don’t give him any more of a hard time than it’s already gonna be on him.”

“Shuu, if Anubisu had been able to manage it, he would have gone down by himself so none of us would be at risk.”

“Probably. That’s why I’m trying to let it go. I’m not as good about letting go of a grudge as you are. But I’m owning that doing so is a Me-Problem, and I’m workin’ on it.”

“Is there anything that would help you work those feelings out? Sparring might be unwise given the hour, but perhaps something else?”

That doesn’t require some awkward touching? No. Too soon. “Naw, I’m good. Thanks, though, man. I’m letting it go. For your sake.”

“For my sake? What does that mean?” Seiji asked, narrowing his eyes. There was more going on than Shuu was admitting to.

“You and him are getting friendly. So, not only has that been helping break tensions between the Masho and us, like, I ain’t gonna put you in a position where you gotta monkey in the middle between two of your friends fighting.” Shuu then folded his hands and affected the voice of an old man, leaning heavily on a Mandarin accent. “With your union, our two clans become one. No longer is there Trooper and Masho. I now pronounce you Ronin and Ronin. You may now touch only the tips.”

Seiji let out a strangled sound, his cheeks starting to flame. It took a few tries for him to get the words out. “I meant, you could... hell, make bread or something. You cook to relieve stress, so... try cooking something?”

Seeing Seiji sputter, Shuu chuckled. “Dude, I am literally fine. Just watching you absolutely die is plenty.” This was actually great! He’d never gotten to hit Seiji with an innuendo as raunchy as “touch the tips” (he usually only escalated that far with Touma). Usually, just the implication of making out could earn him a glower and a reprimand, so, like, dope, why was Seiji being such a good, if awkward, sport? 

Shuu replayed all the jokes that had really gotten to Seiji in his head, then froze as he spotted a theme. Seiji could probably see the proverbial light bulb flashing on over Shuu’s head. “Dude,” Shuu breathed.

Seiji instinctively leaned backward in alarm.

Gently. He had to do this gently, like if Seiji was a fuckin’ baby deer. “Hey, uh, dude, if I ask you a question, will you promise to answer it honestly?” Shuu drawled. He fixed his gaze on Seiji’s one visible eye.

“I promise,” Seiji said slowly, still uneasy.

“Are you...” lowering his voice to just above a whisper, Shuu leaned in conspiratorially. “Are you Big Horny for Man-Wolf-Bear?”

Seiji went rigid, and his blush almost seemed to explode across his face.

Shuu’s eyes only got larger, his brows going higher as he leaned just a little further in.

“Um.” Seiji was panicking. He’d promised Shuu he’d be honest. “I... wouldn’t... phrase it... precisely like that myself, but... uh...”

Shuu leaned somewhat back, sure his ears had to be deceiving him. “It’s a simple question, cowboy: is it yeehaw, or is it yeenaw?”

“Oh, god,” Seiji muttered, covering his eyes again. “Yes.”

Shuu blinked at him for a moment, then exploded. “Are you absolutely fucking me right now? I spent the evening explaining the consequences of tasting the rainbow to Rajura, and your repressed skittles-ass never thought to tell me that I was not the only rainbow fucker in the bunch?”

Seiji gave Shuu a fierce look, his face beet red. “Yes, Shuu, this is all a carefully contrived plot to do- fuck, something. No, I am not fucking you right now. This is all a- a very recent development.”

“I’m not mad, bro, but how do you expect me to contain my excitement at learning I’m not the only one? So dish, bish: how long has this been going on?” Shuu demanded, eyes sparkling.

Every instinct Seiji had said to keep his mouth shut, not to gossip or gush about... feelings. And yet...

Shuu was practically vibrating with excitement and actual, genuine joy, not just because he was excited about Seiji’s... feelings... but because he wasn’t alone in having less restrictive preferences than most. And god damn it all, but Seiji didn’t have any clue what he was doing with Kuujrou, and Shuu, at the very least, had some experience in such matters.

Taking a deep breath, Seiji readied himself to embark on a new and bizarre conversation. “Um, it seems to have started a little while after we all arrived here.” The blush remained solidly in place as Seiji remembered the dreams he’d had about Kuujurou.

Shuu tucked his legs up underneath him and positively beamed. “That’s awesome, dude! Congrats on, like, exploring a new planet of interesting feelings and shit! I’m really proud of you for putting it out there and trusting me with that stuff.” Your friends do trust you. You can support them.

“Exploring implies a certain degree of understanding about what the hell I’m doing,” Seiji groaned.

“I never know what I’m doing. Enjoy the adventure. Hey, all joking aside, though, you’re okay, right? I’m not teasing you when I say this next bit, but you’ve always been kind of like... repressed. Are you, like, managing?”

Seiji sighed. “Define managing. I haven’t blurted out anything embarrassing or made a fool of myself save for an unfortunate tendency towards excessive blushing.”

“Wow, okay. Fucking put me to shame, bro? You’ve only been doing this a little over a week, and you’ve figured out how to Be Cool in front of someone you dig?”

“How to ‘Be Cool’?” Seiji repeated, looking bewildered.

“Yeah.” Shuu grinned. “You haven’t tripped on your own feet or spilled Spaghetti Bolognese in your lap, or when they lend you their earbuds and say ‘here, so you can listen to some music while we study’ you didn’t respond with ‘You too’ rather than ‘thank you.’ 10 points. You’re a natural, kid.”

“Oh.” Seiji blinked. “It probably helps that the Masho’s familiarity with the modern world is almost non-existent, and what they do know is largely academic. Plus, you know, horrific group crisis situation.”

“Okay, fair, but like, I still feel that you are a budding padawan, coming out of your green skittle candy shell to get you your mans. My little boy’s all grown up and, like, gonna have to start talking about boundaries soon.”

Seiji’s eyes went wide. “I’m not- We’re not- There’s no ‘getting’ going on.”

“Well, no, not this second, we’re preparing to spelunk into Satan’s frozen concrete butthole, but like, afterward, there can be some different spelunking.”

You’ve been touched by death, yet you live. It’s no wonder I’m attracted to you. Kuujurou’s words a little while earlier suddenly swirled in Seiji’s ears, along with his blushing, stumbling rush to frame his words as concerning only the armors. Panic surged inside him. “I don’t even know if he- I haven’t said anything-”

Shuu nodded patiently. “Okay, so maybe you don’t know. That’s what the “growing up” I mentioned earlier is. I’m talkin’ boundaries, I’m talkin’ vulnerability, I’m talkin’ candlelight and roses, mother fucker.”

“That assumes I could even- even bring it up,” Seiji gulped. “He’s from such a different era than us. I already know that some things in his life were... nightmarish. He didn’t end up sworn to Arago by accident.”

“Still worried there’s still some of the dark warlord in him?”

“No, not at all. I’m worried about the trauma inflicted on the man who Arago shaped into a dark warlord. And how I could make that worse.”

Shuu looked at him incredulously. “Make it worse? How? By being patient and understanding? Like, so maybe you’ve not talked about each other’s boundaries and stuff. But that is what the point of talking to someone who might be a potential partner is about. It’s not like Lady and the Tramp, good movie, by the way, doesn’t really make sense until you’re older but still, where was I going with this... right! It’s not gonna happen by eating some pasta in an alleyway while two dudes who you don’t even know sing at you- but now that I think about it, how fucking funny is that? Those dudes were so bored they staged a romantic date between two dogs? But anyway... My point.”

Shuu clapped his hands down on Seiji’s shoulders and took a deep breath. “Seiji. My dude. My bro. My main mannarino. All squawking and squirming aside, if you are down and he is down, what could seriously be the worst thing that could happen if you just… unclench? Just an itty bit? Because, and follow me on this, you might just like it, you fucking repressed skittle!”

You’ve been touched by death, yet you live. It’s no wonder I’m attracted to you. 

“I don’t know if he’s ‘down’ for- a thing. The only time he’s said anything that might even suggest... He was talking about his armor. Or wanted me to think he was, and we weren’t even talking about anything like that.”

Shuu released Seiji, realizing that he shouldn’t be just reaching out and touching people without their permission, regardless of if they are people or red pandas at the moment, and folded his hands in his lap where he still sat cross-legged on the cushion. “Okay, but maybe he just isn’t ready to say anything yet. Maybe after the tunnel, you should just... talk about it? I don’t say this to pressure you, bro, but like, only from a position of “if you don’t and they find out” on their own, it’s just kind of harder to contain the fallout, y’know? I’ve been there. And maybe that makes me a bit of a hypocrite, but I swear it’s coming from a good-natured place, bro.”

The loss of contact actually threw Seiji for a few moments, but he soon mentally shrugged and accepted it, then set his long-forgotten cup down on the table in front of the couch. “I don’t think that... repugnant asshole you knew in New York is properly indicative of what might happen here if I- um-” As Touma would have put it, Seiji felt his brain glitching. His eyes went wide. “How do you even bring up something like that?”

Shuu scratched at his chin. “Hmm. I dunno. You’d have to make it like... a YOU way of saying it. When I hooked up with Vanessa, it was kind of just like, a mutual thing. I’d never tried it before, and someone in my cooking class introduced me to her at a pseudo dinner party. Really, we were all just hanging out at one of their apartments, and everyone had to make an appetizer with certain ingredients. It was kind of like Iron Chef, but occasionally a bottle of wine would get passed around, and no one paid attention if I took a slam off it when it came by me. 

“And like, it came up that she didn’t do dating and I was the youngest there and had questions, and I guess she thought I was cute and offered to like, explain hook up culture and stuff. We agreed to go on a single date and try it out, and she taught me about the importance of talking about boundaries and stuff beforehand. 

“And so it was easier when I met Eboni because she didn’t do the ‘Never repeat the same dude twice’ rule Vanessa had. But I met Eboni a few months before she was going to move out west, so she made it clear when I kind of told her that I thought she was smart and amazing and I’d like to go eat dinner with her as, like, a date that she didn’t want to get into a romantic relationship, but she would be okay with being friends and fooling around a bit. And everything that I learned from Vanessa was really useful! I don’t think there was a single time me and Eboni didn’t have a whole lot of fun. Not saying that in a raunchy way mind but, like, in a ‘we both laughed through the whole first time’ way. It was pretty awesome.”

Seiji nodded. “I’m glad you had those experiences,” he said. “I’m a little envious. I don’t have anything like that to go on.”

“Is it that you wish you’ve had sex or that you just wish you understood like, the pre-sex stuff? Like, the good-partner stuff?”

“Any kind of partner stuff,” Seiji clarified. He felt his shoulders sag some. “This isn’t something I’ve dealt with very often. It never seemed like a good idea to let myself.”

“Because most of the people interested in you didn’t really know you beyond ‘Hot Half-White Guy?’ and they would just stare at you like the Heavy Breathing cat?”

“... The last time I felt anything remotely like this, the girl I liked ended up being trapped in a rarely used bathroom with half her head glued to a bathroom stall by a group of girls who felt... possessive... of me. She wasn’t found for hours and had to be cut away from the wall. After that, it seemed that it wasn’t a good idea to let myself be seen to favor anyone, so I just… tried not to. Ever. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt like that. She never came back to that school.”

Shuu froze, staring at Seiji in shock. “That is, like, ultra fucked up. I cannot fathom that level of crazy, dude. How are you such a crazy shit magnet?!”

Seiji smiled weakly. “Does it help if I say I don’t enjoy it?”

“Of course, you don’t fucking enjoy it! You got crazy Kasume gluing people to fucking walls in your life. That is some creepy, thirsty stalker type shit. Fucking yanderes!”

“It isn’t just school girls,” Seiji mumbled. “I’ve been pawed on the subway by a few career women who thought I was American and a few years older than I was at the time.”

“Yeech.” A full-body shudder ran through Shuu. “Ew, man, just ew. Non-con is my boner antidote. What the New Jersey fuck is wrong with people? Do you just, like, ooze some kind of pheromone that I’m nose deaf to or something?”

Seiji seemed to find that amusing, at least. “One, thank you for being nose deaf. Two, I have no idea. Let me know if you develop any theories.” 

“Psh, please,” Shuu joked. “My theory is that my sniffer is perfect, and your pheromone nugget just hasn’t done you the favor of baiting a catch like me!”

“Perhaps.” Seiji cocked his head to the side, his expression turning more serious. “Shuu, don’t ever think you couldn’t be good enough for someone. I don’t think you were saying you thought that way, but- It’s not true. At all. You’re more than enough.

Shuu’s almost manic chuckling faded away. “I- I know. In my head, anyways. It’ll happen when it happens. It’s just weird, like… it’s not even about the sex. If I wanted sex, I could probably find a dozen people who sex would be hella fun with. But, like… if I found the lid to my chipped teapot, I wouldn’t even care if that wasn’t on the menu.” He started giggling. “It’s not the cock,” he gasped between wheezes, “it’s the kokoro!”

Shaking his head at Shuu’s chortling, Seiji’s expression turned a little wistful. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting something more meaningful than something solely physical.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Shuu managed to get his minor fit of hysteria under control. “Yeah, I guess you know that better than anyone, huh? Like, the crazy shit those girls did, and they didn’t even really know you. I guess you know what it’s like to be, like, lonely in a quiet way. Sorry about that, dude. Wish I could have helped more, but, well, I went to school with Touma.”

Seiji shrugged. “Once I realized what they were capable of, I kept my distance. They don’t matter now. And really, I imagine Touma needed more help.

“Fucking hell to the yes. Touma doesn’t know when people are talking shit about him behind his back.” He grinned as he started seasoning the popcorn. “They didn’t do that for long, though, I can tell you that.”

Seiji chuckled at Shuu’s verbal flourish. “I can imagine. I’m glad you were able to be there for him. He gets yelled at and even occasionally punched enough when amongst friends. It must have been worse when surrounded by teenagers.”

Shuu snorted and nodded. “I only got into that school because my math scores counterbalanced just how fucking terrible I was at shit like history. Touma only ended up in that school because, in spite of being as smart as he is, he tests terribly. It’s easier to be, like, a moderately dumb kid in a smart school than it is to be super smart in moderate school. People would get super jealous of him. And despite the fact that he makes the math meme every time I mention it, Touma IS good-looking on top of being smart, so like, other dudes hated his guts as though it was his fault their girlfriends liked him tutoring them better than hanging with them.”

Seiji shook his head. “It’s really nice being out of high school, isn’t it? No insecure boys worried their girlfriends will leave them for Touma, no weird shrines being put up in empty sheds, no graded tests to panic over…”

Gasping, Shuu spun around from the replicator and jabbed an accusing finger at Seiji. “You must have told Touma about this shed shrine story because I have not heard it, and you have failed me for the last time. Dish Bish.” 

“There’s not much to tell, and I never saw it myself, but apparently some of the girls were trying to call on occult forces to facilitate their romantic lives. Some of the boys would sneak over to it after school to see if they could make it look like they were the ones spirits were recommending the girls pursue.”

Shuu raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Okay, I am desperate, but I am not about to, like, call on fucking Dracula to deliver me a goddamn boyfriend or girlfriend. That’s how you get, like, kitsunes that’ll eat your dick off if you’re not careful. Pfffft.”

“Yes, one of the more spiritually minded faculty eventually took it down, as well as the one that came after. From there, well, I assume the girls took it off-campus. I never sensed any true power coming from that area, but it’s certainly a terrible idea to mess with such things. I think they got the idea from an American TV show.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how much American television I watch? Touma cracked my Netflix and Hulu so I could keep up with my shows once I was no longer in the North American region. American television should deter you from such bullshit. They believe in some scary shit. Like,” he snapped his fingers. “You know! Your grandma has crosses all over her damn house like she expects Nosferatu to come twerking up out of that storm cellar or something.”

Seiji’s lips quirked. “Actually, she just really likes crosses, and people keep giving them to her. It’s two of my cousins who are prepared for spiritual warfare, and I think they’re more eager than afraid. And in any case, I suspect even a vampire would avoid that house based on the sheer number of firearms inside.” He gave Shuu an amused look. “I imagine even a supposedly immortal being would experience some difficulties with half its head blown off. And then there are the wild hogs on the property. The larger ones are probably closer to Ibaraki in size, and they’ll eat literally anything.”

“Fucking- It’s hard to be afraid of vampires when you live adjacent to The Hills Have Eyes. Your family could be serial killers, and you’d just.... never know.”

“That’s nonsense.” Seiji continued on with a bland expression. “Childhood pyromania is one of the symptoms of psychopathy, and none of them developed any fixation on fire until adulthood.”

Shuu froze with his hand half-way to his mouth with more popcorn. Slowly, he lowered it all back down and turned his head to look at Seiji, who merely smirked. Shuu’s mouth opened and closed as his eyes narrowed.

“So, I live in this constant state of wanting to get my hands on your grandmother’s recipe box, but that’s balanced out with the sheer terror I experienced when you showed me the video of that Fourth of July where your cousins celebrated by launching a dryer into the air with explosives.”

Seiji merely shrugged. “It was broken, and my uncle had to get rid of the old black powder caps he found somehow. And we- they launched it into the garbage pit with the other junk. It was completely safe. One of my cousins worked with explosives in the American army, and there are more than enough ear protectors to go around. If it helps, just remember my grandmother did issue a standing offer for me to bring any of you around anytime. We just have to help buy groceries and help out with the ranch chores.”

The olive branch was appreciated, and Shuu eagerly shifted away from the topic of amateur explosives. “See, I could hang with the cows. Cows are cool. I mean, I don’t know what you do with a cow. I think you milk them, but I’d be willing to learn how to do that. Kinda scared shitless of the words “wild” and “hog” put together, though.”

“Dairy cows are milked,” Seiji replied. “My grandfather raises beef cattle, so he just lets them breed and nurse newborns as needed. Cows are fairly docile, but even small ones are massive, and that bulk makes them dangerous. Treat them with respect, and you’ll be fine. As for the hogs, well, they’re more dangerous than the cougars because the hogs are mean. They avoid the ranch house and machinery, though, so you really only need to be armed if you’re going out on foot beyond the main property.”

“Humans really will set up shop in any kind of environment. Even ones where your bacon can kill you.”

“This is just how hogs are. I mean, some idiot in the area tried raising some kind of Russian breed for a while and managed to lose enough to let the local hogs start cross-breeding before he stopped trying. That didn’t help with matters. But the tiny cute little pigs on TV in anime shows? The only time hogs are that small is when they’re babies.”

“I mean, I know that,” Shuu said with a wave of his hand. “I do know where the good cuts of meat come from after all, even if that’s my only context. I dunno. I’m not a farm boy, I guess. I’d be willing to meet your family, but I would very likely make a fool of myself and need to be babysat. My American is very Yankee, I’ll admit. Give me a cabin in the mountains or a bungalow on a beach any day.”

“I think it’d be fine. You could just stay inside where it’s air-conditioned and help cook. The kitchen’s always busy where there’s a lot of people there.”

“See? Yes. That. Stick me in a room with all the little old ladies. They will love the shit out of me by the end of the trip. Grandma’s love me.”

“My grandmother is about your height, too, so it’s already all scaled for you. I’ll take Ryo and Touma out to work with me, so someone’s always on hand to record Touma sweating and flailing.”

Shuu let out a roar of laughter. “Dude! Dude! Make Touma wrangle a chicken, please I beg you I need to see this.”

Seiji laughed as well. “There are no chickens, I’m afraid. Apparently, chickens are also mean. And smelly. No one in my family wants to keep any, so they just buy eggs from a neighbor who does.”

“Seriously?” Shuu sighed. “I’ve never been more disappointed to hear that there are no chickens. Not because I’m in love with chickens, but I just need to watch Touma chase some small, obnoxious animal around in a small pen fruitlessly.”

“There are lots of barn cats, if that helps. And a few horses. Actually, I’m hoping I can tempt Anubisu to come to visit. My grandfather hasn’t had time to break them to a saddle, and they’re apparently getting a bit difficult to handle. Anubisu told me he trains the horses for the Masho and Kayura to use.”

Shuu nodded solemnly. “And you could get an eyeful.”

Seiji froze, his eyes going comically wide. “I didn’t- I hadn’t thought-” he sputtered.

Uh oh, potential flag. “You do know that it is okay to look at someone who is physically attractive and enjoy the aesthetic, r-right?” Shuu asked worriedly. Up until tonight, he hadn’t felt certain of anything in regards to Seiji and romance.

Seiji was all but physically flailing at this point. “Of course, I do! I just- There isn’t an ulterior motivation! He likes horses, my grandfather needs help with horses, my grandmother feeds anyone she can pin down for more than a few seconds, and he loved his grandmother-” His voice cut off with a sudden squeak. “There’s only two bedrooms in the main house to share. We’d all be- It’d be like here but with even less room-”

Shuu pressed his hands to his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. He’d never seen Seiji go this red before. “AND on top of all that INNOCENT STUFF. As a BONUS. You get to see him in WRANGLERS AND BOOTS.”

Seiji’s blush deepened, and he covered his face with a hand.

“And, if you are a lucky boy who donates to charities and pays your taxes, maybe he will wear those thick leather ranching gloves or what the fuck ever they are.”

Seiji’s eyes glazed over.

Shuu lost his battle to keep from laughing in Seiji’s face. “I- am not at all sorry,” he gasped as the laughter started pouring out, “that I immediately pegged you as having a fetish for ass hugging Wrangler jeans. God, I wish my phone battery wasn’t dead right now so you could see your own face.”

Beside him, Seiji slowly collapsed sideways on the couch to hide his face in a pillow. He was out of reach now, so Shuu pulled off one of his slippers and used it to pat him on the shoulder. “There, there.”

“I was just thinking about the horses, I swear,” Seiji mumbled into the pillow.

“I’m sure there are a bajillion and three-quarters ways that a visit to your family will be perfectly fine and totally innocent. But you are one hundred percent allowed to enjoy the smidgen of gratuitous self-pleasure that comes as an added bonus.” Shuu channeled Star Wars, adopting his best faux-Palpatine voice. “Search your feelings- let the gay thoughts flow through you,” he croaked, still giggling. “Do it.”

Despite his now-shaking shoulders, Seiji aimed a kick at Shuu. The actual, legitimate flail made Shuu wheeze so hard he toppled off the couch. He was howling when he rolled onto his back. “Kick though you may, hella gay you still be,” he gasped, now speaking like Yoda.

Seiji straightened back up, clutching the pillow menacingly as he glared down at Shuu. 

Shuu was almost crying now. “Silencing me will not silence the gay thoughts or the creak of leather ranching gloves. Oh, fuck,” he gasped, rubbing his eyes. “I really don’t want to puke.”

Seiji threw the pillow aside and crossed his arms, slouching grumpily down on the couch. “Then I’d suggest getting a hold of yourself,” he said haughtily.

“I’m trying, believe me, I’m trying!”. Shuu took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry I clocked your kinks, buddy! They’re really, really tame, so don’t worry!”

Seiji let out a distressed sound. “I’ve been more focused on dealing with the existence of these feelings than... other elements of this.”

“Whoo,” Shuu breathed. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, finally getting himself under control. Twisting around, he hooked his legs over the seat cushions and folded his hands on his chest. “Is it that you’re having A Feel at all or that the A Feel is gay that’s been the issue?”

“To use your phrasing, that I’m “having A feel.” The sex, gender, whatever,” he made a small dismissive gesture, “that sort of thing is merely the vessel each of us lives in. Aesthetics are only a small factor.”

Shuu nodded and held out his hands. “Help my fat ass back up onto the couch,” he ordered and was pleased when Seiji straightened up and did just that. He twisted his back a bit once he was sitting on the couch again. “Ooph. Okay, so, like, you’re having A Feel. You kind of just figured, after all the crazy bullshit you’ve been through, that it was maybe bad to have A Feel. Bad things happen to people when you get A Feel for them. And it’s really hard to deal with because they’re, like, normal ass humans without mystical, magical powers who can handle their shit. Not counting Nasutei because Nasutei is not, I repeat, not a normal ass person. I don’t care that she doesn’t have an armor, she could have twat stomped Arago herself... where was I going with this... RIGHT, A Feel equals bad. Bell rings. Dog drools.”

“It’s not just the insanity from school,” Seiji said. “If I engage in a relationship with someone, I’ll have to introduce them to my family eventually.”

“And as someone who also has a family, that is also a terrifying premise.”

“I have to introduce them to Yayoi and Ojii-san. They wouldn’t be cruel, but they would not go easy on them, either.”

A vision of Seiji’s sternest family members going head-to-head with Yami Masho Anubisu filled Shuu’s mind. It was glorious. “I would LOVE to see them TRY with Anubisu.”

Seiji, however, sighed, looking somewhat pained. “I’m hoping to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Especially since... I don’t think even Ojii-san could defeat Anubisu.”

“That’s kind of badass,” Shuu said, nodded solemnly. He knew how much in awe of his grandfather Seiji was. It was a big fucking deal for Seiji to put Anubisu on that high a pedestal. 

“Ojii-san is a great fighter. Anubisu has been a warrior for over four centuries. I have sparred with them both and... I can’t be certain, not completely. I don’t know how far outside kendo’s forms Ojii-san would go. He is capable of it, to be sure, and he is a hachidan. Whatever happens, it would be a great battle.”

“Oh, probably! You could sell tickets to that shit. I’d buy one. And the idea of someone you have feels for being able to, like, stand up to your gramps in a fair fight can’t be without its appeal.”

Seiji’s jaw worked nervously. “It would go a long way towards leading Ojii-san to respect someone... or make him hate them, depending on how the battle was conducted.”

Shit, but it sucked how heavily this was weighing on Seiji. Shuu, at least, knew he wouldn’t ever have to face the insane pressure Seiji’s family seemed to think was normal. “Is that a deal-breaker, then? If gramps disapproves, it can’t be?”

“No. But it would upend things even more than they already are.” Seiji hesitated before continuing. “Ojii-san does not mind my father, but they have never been close. He was not pleased when my mother accepted my father’s proposal, I think, but she did push forward despite that.”

“They work hard to make each other happy. Pity that your gramps isn’t happier that his daughter is happy.”

“I’m sure there are many aspects there I am not privy to. My father does purposely insist on having lasagna at least once a month, knowing that Ojii-san always insists on trying to eat it with chopsticks before switching to a fork. And Ojii-san tries every time knowing what the outcome will be. Equilibrium is maintained, and they both emerge satisfied with the outcome.” Seiji shrugged. “It could also be frustration that my father has not progressed further up the ranks of kendo than he has. It is likely I will surpass him sometime over the next ten years. Ojii-san is always pushing my father to practice more.”

“Maybe he’s just kind of happy in the rank he’s at?” Shuu suggested, glancing up over his head towards Seiji. “Your family would hate dealing with me. They should appreciate that they got a son like you. I can’t really bag on your family for being crazy, y’know, seeing as my mom taught me like, multiple ways to kill a man with my bare hands by the time I was fourteen. Mom, what the fuck? But like. I dunno. I know I don’t know what my parents would think if I brought a guy home, but I can’t help but see it like when I moved out, and my mom joking told Shin, ‘You have set me free, he’s your problem now.’”

“I don’t think your family would take any issue with someone worthy of your affection. That is a high bar to clear. For myself, it’s just... complicated.”

“Expectations,” Shuu said, drawing the word out with a wince and a cringe.

“In part. A small part, really. I just... don’t know precisely what I’m doing. I know Anubisu’s life before Arago was painful in many ways that has left him leery of being close to people, and... what happens when we have finally escaped this world? He is aging now, but what if the mechanism for their immortality was something besides Arago’s power? What if it comes back? And what of the Youjakai? My family’s dojo? I know those are concerns for a later day, but I can’t help but think of them. And I feel like I’m blushing at every third sentence he says. He must think me simple headed by now.”

“Does he know?”

“... I haven’t said anything. I don’t feel like I understand it all myself well enough to- to say anything. It will change things regardless of whatever either of us says afterward, and the specter of the larger issues will immediately loom overhead.”

“You poor, Skittle.” Shuu reached up and back to pat Seiji’s head. “Wish I could make it easier for you.”

Seiji let himself slump against Shuu, feeling more than a little pathetic. “As a group, we’ve all only been together, what, two weeks? These aren’t old feelings coming to the surface. They’re new, in more ways than one.”

Shuu groped his hand around until he found Seiji’s forehead and started rubbing at the creases with his thumb. “I don’t even need to see your damn face to know your brows are doing that thing. Listen. I know feelings that are new upsets the status quo. Feelings are hard, man—especially complicated ones. I like easy feelings. Like happy, angry, hungry. Simpleton shit. You’re going through a lot of nuanced emotions at once that, between you and me, I’m useless to help you with. Just be patient. Just be there. But don’t beat yourself up for getting to enjoy the little things.

“Sometimes, some things are just fantasies, and it’s okay if they’re just fantasies because, fuck it, they’re for you in your head. Don’t feel bad about getting to daydream about maybes.”

Seiji let out a grumpy sound, and Shuu suddenly had to rub harder with his thumb.

“You are literally going to do the brow thing when I can FEEL it? Dude.”

“It just happens, you pest.”

“You’re just butt hurt cuz I, Shuu Rei Stamina-for-Days Faun... am right.”

Seiji let out another grumble, but his voice was small when he replied. “I don’t even know exactly what I want beyond for it to be real.”

Shuu lifted his hand and gave Seiji another friendly pat. “Congrats, you are a human person.”

“It’s terrible. Can I switch to something else?”

“I dunno. I think I was a dog or something too good in my past life, and this is the gig they gave me next. Ruined it all. Hah!”


	19. Chapter 19

He was glad to make it to the bathroom undisturbed. Right now, he couldn’t deal with the Troopers’ insanity nor his fellow Masho’s constant angsting. He can’t, he can’t, he can’t. 

Rajura pressed himself against the closed door, hating everything. Why did all this have to happen? Things had been fine in the Youjakai; everything had been under control there. Two weeks away from home and Rajura’s own body was defying him. The one thing he should have been able to count on when everything else was insane, and even that was in full revolt. 

Determinedly, Rajura straightened up and moved purposefully towards the mirror. The sight he beheld was awful. His hair was stretched and flattened in unpleasant ways, sweat beaded across his skin, and there were faint lines on his skin from pressing his face into the bedding. 

Worst of all was the red-tinged flush that marred his cheeks, one of the few visible signs of his sudden, shocking state of arousal.

It had been well over a century since he’d felt any hint of arousal, well over a century since he’d begged Arago for forgiveness for letting himself be distracted from attending to his master by pleasures of the flesh. Arago had demanded he prove himself by turning to abstinence, and he’d thought he’d managed it. But then had come Shuten’s horrific revelation about how Arago had manipulated their very bodies, and Rajura had to face the horrifying certainty that not only had Arago made him sterile, but that Arago had likely twisted his body’s cravings so that he’d become obsessed with matters of the flesh. Arago had turned his desires into just another way to manipulate and control him. 

And now this.

Rajura pressed his hand to his crotch and hissed at the shiver of pleasure that slithered up his spine as he caressed his engorged cock. Fuck, fuck, he remembered this. 

Satiating this need in his body had been all-consuming once-

But that hadn’t been his need, it had been Arago’s will forced upon him, and Rajura would not let him keep winning.

On a whim, Rajura reached for the new magics he’d been granted and summoned a small illusion. Aster appeared and giggled soundlessly at him, winking and waving with obvious delight. He reached out for her, only to have his fingers pass straight through her. 

So, he could look but not touch. That was fine. It was basically exceptionally detailed porn, and Rajura had always loved porn. 

Aster wasn’t for him, though. She was Shuu’s fantasy, as much as the younger man tried not to admit it. Perhaps…

The illusion shimmered and Tsubaki blushed at him, her fan snapping open so she could hide her face. The delicate dryad was much closer to those he’d bedded in the past, and yet… It was wrong putting her in this position. Tsubaki was no geisha or high-end prostitute. She was a truly delicate woman and not fodder for crude masturbation.

Frowning, Rajura dismissed the illusion. He reached for his crotch, tentatively squeezing his cock again and shuddered. It was too much without something else to focus on. He needed something to distract himself with... But what?

Almost involuntarily, Rajura’s eyes were drawn to the bathroom door and, by implication, all those who lay beyond it. 

There was one person’s image he might be able to use…

This time, the image that appeared was Kongo no Shuu. The “derp” expression Rajura was always amused by was the first thing he beheld. Shuu stared around the bathroom with wide eyes, his head jerking back and forth. Then, however, Rajura exerted a tiny bit of willpower, and Shuu shrugged, seeming to accept his new surroundings. He grinned at Rajura, and that was when Rajura knew this would work. 

Shuu’s eyes skimmed over him, shyly, but also curiously. Beefy arms folded when Shuu threaded his fingers behind his head, and Rajura inhaled slowly, deeply at the flex of thick pectoral muscles. 

Oh, yes, this was very good. 

Rajura began to disrobe, keeping his eyes locked on Shuu. He was wracking his brain now, trying to remember what exactly Shuu looked like under his clothes. His chest and arms were familiar territories - Shuu was going through shirts at an astonishing rate. But his thighs, calves, buttocks, and cock - those he kept appropriately concealed and those were features Rajura was suddenly keenly interested in. 

He’d only really looked once when Shuu had been levitated into the air during their first visit to the bathhouse. Rajura hadn’t been able to keep from looking then, not with Shuu being dangled in the air in front of all the men of their group. He hadn’t looked since, however, and Rajura could almost curse his lack of attention and adherence to good manners. 

It would have to be enough.

Shuu waggled his eyebrows at Rajura when he was fully naked, and then the illusion began to disrobe as well. He was shy, naturally, because Shuu really was nervous about being naked, but also eager. His dark eyes kept peeking out to look at Rajura, and the way his hands fumbled with his clothes meant Rajura had plenty of time just to look.

The stripping continued until Shuu was down to his pineapple patterned undergarments, and even an illusion Rajura had full control over began to swaddle. Rolling his eye, Rajura activated the shower, still marveling at the simple mechanism, while also sternly (silently) commanding his illusion to finish disrobing.

Happily, by the time the water reached the temperature Rajura preferred, Shuu was naked in all his masculine glory and climbing into the bathing enclosure with him. 

Rajura bathed quickly, deliberately skimming his hands over himself as he made careful use of the soap Nasutei had provided. He washed his hair, applied the conditioner she’d explained, and all the while enjoyed watching Shuu move and turn, pose and flex. The thick cock Rajura felt fairly confident giving him was beautifully erect, and a match to the state Rajura’s organ was in. 

Even without a functioning sex drive, Rajura couldn’t believe he’d forgone experimenting with his powers this way before. There was true art in having such a perfect display of masculinity before him, and Rajura had always loved art.

Rajura used his toes to shift the bathtub’s plug into place and watched Shuu for another few minutes as the water level began to rise. Once it was at a good height, he grabbed a lacquered chopstick from the basket hanging from the showerhead and used it to put his hair up and get it out of the way. Then, he hit the control that diverted water from the faucet to the showerhead and sank down to sit in the water.

Shuu traded places with him without seeming to move. He wasn’t actually here, after all, so why bother with an awkward shuffle of bodies? 

“It’s a pity there’s nothing to touch,” Rajura murmured almost without realizing it. Shifting onto his knees, he confirmed this put Shuu’s crotch right at mouth height. His illusion smirked and wrapped a meaty hand around himself, ready to offer the tasty thick shaft to Rajura. 

Instead of swallowing him down, Rajura sighed and reached through the illusion to turn off the flow of water. 

Shuu shrugged, smiling sheepishly as Rajura sat back in the water. He let himself enjoy the heat soaking into his body before opening his eye and reaching between his legs. The part of him still frightened by arousal whimpered as he touched himself, but Rajura resolutely pushed that away as he began to move his hand slowly. Shuu copied him, blushing like crazy but still putting on a good show for him to watch. 

Heat sizzled through him as Rajura continued to stroke himself. It wasn’t long before he had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to muffle the helpless sounds that wanted to escape. This wasn’t a private bath with a single trusted servant keeping watch; this was a closet with a fancy water heating system and a thin door. Privacy was challenging at best, even at this hour. 

Shuu moaned silently as he continued to pleasure himself, and Rajura felt his own hips rocking as his need grew. Tension began to coil in his stomach, promising his first release in over a century. Anticipation bit eagerly at him, all but salivating at the idea of the ecstasy about to unfold for him.

Rajura squeezed his eye shut as a strong pulse of desire went through him. Fuck, but he was close. 

He opened his eye, his mind humming happily with ideas for what to make Shuu look like as he came-

It wasn’t Shuu. It was-

Gods help him.

A familiar face smiled down at Rajura, and a nude body waited for his perusal. 

“Well, Jirou-chan?” a memory whispered to him. “Are you going to be a good boy and show me how much you love me?”

No, no, no-

Rajura wanted to stop, but couldn’t. An illusionary hand wrapped around an illusionary cock, and Rajura remembered how it felt in his mouth, shoving into his throat, and the taste of the seed shooting out of it. 

“You love me, don’t you? Look what all I’ve done for you. Don’t make me punish you again, Jirou-chan. It’s always days before I can have you again when I have to do that. And you hate that. You know what I want.”

Fear and need slammed into him, dragging him helplessly through a sudden orgasm. He remembered- he remembered-

How he’d learned to perform, to respond so that he wouldn’t be hurt anymore, so he’d be given food and a chance to bathe and dress-

He’d dishonored himself by being captured, he should have died, they should have killed him, but by living, he had to fight to try and redeem himself-

He didn’t like hurting or the hunger that had gnawed at him and taken over his mind before- before-

“Just remember what I want, and I’ll take care of you.”

The illusion shattered before Rajura’s orgasm ended. And Rajura shook. 

He managed to remember to pull the plug on the bathtub after some of his own release floated against his skin. He managed to keep from turning the shower back on as hot as it would go to scour the feel of it from his body. He managed not to scream because how had he forgotten?

Even as his body had learned to perform like a twisted trained animal, Rajura had hated him. There had been a small part that loved him because he did give Rajura food, he did provide him with pleasure… but mostly, Rajura had feared him because the hand that touched him often did so to deliver stinging blows or bind him “for a bit of extra fun” that usually resulted in blood, or…

He was paraded around outside the soft-looking torture chambers like some kind of pet.

The water drained from the tub, leaving Rajura naked and cold. He was shaking and shivering, and all he wanted to do was cry-

This wasn’t the time to cry.

He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He was in control of himself, damn it!

He couldn’t let anyone see him like this.

Rajura pressed his hands to his face, feeling his breath catching in his throat as it came faster and faster. His mind was swirling, thoughts skittered from one thing to another, always centered on him, and nausea was churning and rising in his gut. The flavor of bile reached his tongue, and Rajura knew he was moments from vomiting-

I don’t want to remember him, he thought brokenly. Terror began to build, because what else was he going to remember now? How much of what he’d done was going to return to haunt Rajura’s dreams in a way Fumiko had kept at bay-

Fuck, she was tied into this, too, wasn’t she? She’d held the worst of it back for a time but couldn’t let go once he’d started to recover-

“No, no, I am in control! For once in my life, I am my own master!”

But he wasn’t, was he? He had never been; he was always destined to be someone’s slave-

The bile surged in his throat. Rajura lunged for the toilet-

“You spoiled priss. Are you gonna make me dance around you? Huh? Yes, I figured you were. Now, I’m going to be mad if you trip me. Ow! Tarea! No! No climby my leggy! No! Come here. Yes, princess, I shall be your royal footman, and you are extra beautiful, because are you ever not? No. I didn’t think it possible either.”

The boisterous voice from outside the bathroom cut straight through Rajura’s panic.

Mostly because of how fucking random the words were.

But also… 

Rajura hung over the toilet, his throat still wanting to gag, and listened desperately for Shuu to keep talking. 

“I think a little tiny bit of tuna is in her majesty’s future? If she doesn’t bully Bya and take his? Hmm? Yes. As generous as she is gorgeous. What a fine queen you are, Tarea.”

He felt his throat bulging some as the gag reflex continued to engage, but Rajura just concentrated on Shuu’s voice, on the nonsensical way he talked, how silly he sounded talking to Anubisu’s nightmare of a cat.

“You know, I bet it’d be awesome to be you for a while. Just flop over in a sunbeam. Bully a tiger. You know, the kind of big dick energy only found in tiny puddy tats. Don’t tell anyone; they’ll be jealous of our talks, Girlfriend.”

Of course, Shuu wanted to be a cat.

Taking a few tentative breaths, Rajura backed away from the toilet, knowing that staring into it like he was could easily re-trigger his gag reflex. 

Daisuke wasn’t here. 

Fumiko wasn’t here.

Shuu was here, just outside, baby talking to the most spoiled creature in the Youjakai.

Gradually, Rajura found the shredded remains of his dignity and pulled them on like he did his clothing. Each layer was comforting, sitting precisely where he wanted it and covering up that which shouldn’t be seen in polite society. 

His body wasn’t for anyone’s eyes but his. The only other people who would see him would be those he chose. He wouldn’t be controlled like that ever again.

Shuu kept talking outside, and Rajura kept listening, going so far as to sit on the floor while leaning against the door so that he could hear better. Tarea wasn’t being exclaimed over anymore, and Shuu had seemingly turned his attention to obtaining ingredients from the replicator the naga had given them. He could have simply ordered a specific meal or possibly input his own recipes for the machine to make, but he still preferred to prepare their meals by hand. 

It was Shuu’s own form of meditation, really, and Rajura… liked… that Shuu wanted to do this for them. He fed them with the labor of his own hands, watched them eagerly to see how they reacted and made an effort to find something special for each of them when the opportunity arose.

Shuu cared, and he didn’t worry about people noticing. He didn’t hide… anything, really. He was shy and awkward when it came to matters of the heart, but that was-

It was because he cared and wanted to be cared for. Not in a way that twisted need and power, but because he liked taking care of people and knowing he wasn’t just a joke to people. Shuu had greater depth than even he realized and-

And the panic was gone.

There was an echo of it in the back of his mind, and too much time alone could let it return, but it was actually under control again.

Rajura closed his eye and worked to center himself, passing his mind across his body and sternly checking to make sure all was well within himself. Once that was complete, he slowly stood and examined himself in the mirror. 

His hair needed fixing, as it was starting to dry a bit oddly. He spent a few minutes adjusting what he could see and feeling what he couldn’t, then carefully adjusted his eye patch, so it sat in place. 

Another thing he’d forgotten - Daisuke had been the one to take it, and doing so had sealed his own fate when Gen finally came to him. 

It was fine. It was absolutely fine; Rajura could handle these returning memories and awakened urges. He would master his body once more and ensure that he didn’t lose control of his illusions ever again. 

The very idea of it was offensive.

Rajura adjusted his clothing once more and finally felt like he was back to normal. (Mostly.)

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Shuu called out in greeting as Rajura stepped out of the bathroom. “The earth says, Hello.”

“We’re not on earth anymore, remember?” Rajura retorted, the response flowing entirely naturally.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty. I forget myself, nihao from dirt-town.”

Shaking his head and rolling his eye, Rajura resisted the urge to deploy The Finger and headed for the balcony. He just needed a few more minutes of peace to be ready to face the day. Surely today would be alright. For once, surely he could have today.

~~~

Hearing the door click shut again, Anubisu sat up, knowing he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. He sat for a while before unwinding from the blankets, thinking that sitting out on the balcony would be nice and quiet for a bit. 

Then, he saw the paper. Apparently slipped under the door, Anubisu picked it up and went out of the room. He heard the shower start, and not seeing Rajura, assumed it was him.

Moving over to the balcony windows, with the low light coming in, he read: 

Yon Dai Mashou,  
I am unsure of what to say. I am unsure of many things as of late. I am coming unwound, I think, and need some time to recenter myself.  
It feels as though I am continually making mistakes in front of you, and that you are deserving of someone who is in control of themselves, grounded and mature. I wonder if this is the primary reason I am not allowed to accompany you...  
My duty is to you and the Youjakai, and I feel as though I am failing in both. I must do something about this, lest I become more of a liability to you than I might already be.  
I firmly believe Rajura-san would be a better leader than myself… I find myself unable to be like him. I admire his abilities greatly.  
This is not an excuse. This is an apology.  
You expect better of me.  
Please do not fret. Please do not seek me out.  
I will return in time for the departure into the tunnels. I have a duty to perform for you, as was asked, and I will not fail in this.  
Kayura

It felt like his heart stopped. “This is my fault.” Anubisu thought.

Seiji’s eyes snapped open at the sudden sound of distress. He saw Kujuurou staring horrified at a piece of paper and immediately surged to his feet and hurried over. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, peering at the letter. It didn’t take long to read. “Oh, no. At least she left a note. Yayoi didn’t the first time something like this happened back home.”

“Go, wake up the other Troopers and Nasutei, I’ll get Shuten and Rajura. We’ll have to send someone down for Naaza,” Anubisu told him, a bit distracted. “Rajura’s going to have a fit.” He mumbled, going back to the bedroom.

Nodding crisply, Seiji went to awaken the others. He shook Shin’s shoulder, asking him to fetch Naaza, and called to Ryo, asking him to get Touma up before going to knock on Nasueti’s door. “Nasutei, there’s a lovely new crisis to deal with,” he announced. His duty done, Seiji positioned himself near the front door to keep anyone from immediately rushing out after her.

Still groggy, Nasutei pulled herself together and realized Kayura was not next to her. Entering into the main room, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “And here I was, hoping it was just Rajura running out of shampoo or something...”

“Kayura snuck out last night and hasn’t returned yet,” Seiji said quietly.

A clattering sound rang out as Shuu dropped his metal spatula that he’d been using to flip pancakes and stir scrambled eggs and corned beef hash. “Shit. Yeah. Sounds age appropriate. Do we have any idea where she went off to?”

“Her letter expressed a great deal of inadequate feelings and that she feels that she needs time to re-center herself. She promised to return before we are due to venture underground and asks we not look for her.” Seiji grimaced slightly. “I feel we should respect her wishes in this, but I doubt it will be easy to convince the Masho.”

Touma emerged from the bedroom, Ryo had managed to wake him up somehow by saying there was an emergency. He rubbed the side of his face, “What’s going on?” He asked groggily.

“Kayura’s officially a teenager.”

Touma gave Seiji a confused look.

“She snuck out last night and hasn’t returned,” Seiji explained. “She left a note. She said she’d return before we leave for the tunnels.”

Touma was now wide awake. “What?!”

“We’ll go over it all in more detail once everyone is present.”

Finding Rajura, Anubisu said nothing as he handed the letter over. What could he say? Rajura probably knew what he was thinking. He would prefer Rajura to react openly because if he were quiet, it would be bad for him later.

After having showered and sniped a joke at Shuu’s expense, Rajura had excused himself to sit out on the balcony. He wasn’t used to being awake at this hour, but being alert at this hour was even rarer. Though he was watching for the sun to rise, what he was really focused on was the muffled sounds from inside the apartment. Everything was quiet, normal almost...until he heard Anubisu shout. Typical. He was easing himself up, mentally preparing for whatever he would have to deal with when the Masho stepped out onto the balcony to join him. The dark look on his fellow’s features confirmed what he’d thought, and he took the piece of paper with the same countenance he would if he’d handed him a report.

Then, all hell broke loose.

“SHE WHAT?!?!”

“Oh, this is going to go well,” Seiji muttered to Shuu and Nasutei after hearing Rajura’s shout.

Nasutei turned to Seiji and Shuu. “Thing is... how did she get out without any of us seeing her?” More rhetorical than anything, really. Nasutei had been managing to sleep the last few days decently and kicked herself for not noticing Kayura’s absence earlier.

“The others are getting together, so we can figure this out,” Anubisu said evenly.

Snarling, Rajura pushed past Anubisu and went inside to see the others. “What are you all doing milling about!? If Kayura’s left, we must find her immediately! Someone drag Naaza up here!”

Putting himself between Rajura and the door, Anubisu said, “We need to stay calm with this and figure out likely places. We just can’t run off, or we’ll never find her. Naaza’s coming, gathering everyone was the first thing I did.”

“Is she supposed to be a young adult or a child?” Seiji grimaced slightly, glad to have Kujuurou there to help keep Rajura contained, but unhappy that he was going to have to fight him about this as well.

Korin’s remark only made him more furious. Before he could retort, however, Naaza came in, scratching at his unruly hair. “Can we really not have a single morning anymore pass in peace?”

The Gen Masho let out a deep-seated scream of frustration through gritted teeth.

“You have treated Kayura as an adult during this entire affair,” Seiji said evenly, watching Rajura closely for signs of pending violence. “One who still needs counseling and guidance, but you have been quite clear that you believe she is an adult. Her actions this morning are foolish, but within the realm of an adult. To turn around and chase after her like she’s a helpless child goes against all the expectations you have laid on her.”

“For now, we need just to decide what to do. Listen to her and leave her be for now or chase her down.” Anubisu stated.

Shuu turned the heat on the stove to low. Just in case. “Look, just gotta take a deep breath, Rajura. I know you’re frustrated, but this is super normal behavior.”

“NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS NORMAL, SHUU!” He yelled, dropping the honorific in his anger. Then he whirled back to Seiji.

“Am I to sit and wait as she lies dying from the Jiangshi wandering around?? The packs of Keukugen?? She is a capable warrior, but numbers can take down even the most skilled fighter! I will not stand idle waiting for her return when she may need help!”

“She is aware of the dangers,” Seiji shot back. “I am not saying we should leave her alone forever, but we must at least try to trust her. If she does not feel trusted, then she has no reason to share anything with us or to think we even respect her. 

“This is normal behavior, Rajura-san. It isn’t something that every growing person does, no, but many do. My sister Yayoi did. I am much younger than her, but the fights that followed each time she snuck out were impossible to miss.”

“If we do storm in on her, how do you think she’ll react?” Anubisu prodded.

“We can send Byakuen to her,” Seiji said. “With a note telling her to return by sunset.”

Touma shook his head, this wasn’t getting them anywhere. He wanted to know she was at least safe! Goddammit! He felt worry and panic building up. “Where would she go? No one just takes off without some destination in mind.”

Rajura let out another embittered growl, his hands clenching and unclenching. He was starting to shake. 

A little wary of drawing attention to himself, Naaza interrupted. “I...think I might have a spell that could help us find her. But we’d need to know of an item she’s taken with her.”

“Could you or Anubisu see if you can determine if she took any of her personal belongings, Naaza-san?” Seiji asked.

With a quick nod, Naaza headed into the ladies’ bedroom without much hesitation to look for anything missing. Meanwhile, Rajura started pacing, his fury slowly being replaced with worry as the knot in the pit of his stomach churned.

“Rajura-san, Kayura-sama already feels she is a complete disappointment to you. Do you wish to compound that further? We will take what measures we can to ensure her safety, and yes, there must be consequences for this, but responding as though she is a helpless child will only worsen her crisis of faith.”

Naaza returned after a relatively brief look through her belongings. “The doll in Rajura’s image is missing. Shouldn’t be too difficult to track.”

That was the nail in the proverbial coffin. A hand over his mouth, the trembling Masho hurried back outside to the balcony with a very quiet “Excuse me,” visibly shaken.

Seiji nodded his thanks to Naaza. “Could you see if your spell can locate her, Naaza-san?”

“Excuse me, I’m going to talk with Rajura,” Anubisu said, following him out.

The green-haired alchemist nodded and sat down to concentrate on divining the toy’s location. The others would take care of Rajura’s fit.

Shuu grimaced at having been shouted at and busied himself with the food before it could burn. Seeing Rajura run off, though, he felt a pang. Fuck. Should he go say something? Leave him alone? Rajura wasn’t as easy to read as the rest of his friends. If it’d been anyone else, he could better guess what the right thing to do would be. Instead, he just gave a sad look to Shin and shook his head. Maybe space would be best? He plated some of the food and kept going.

Touma didn’t know what to do. His mind was racing faster than he could keep up with. He resolved to sit on the sofa and watch Naaza. Maybe if he could argue to at least find her, they might have an idea of what to do next? He wanted to go after her. But maybe Seiji was right? Perhaps it would be better for her to come to them?

Once more, Kayura had created a way to pull a rug out from under him, and he just didn’t know what to do.

Rajura held his face in his hands as he leaned on the balcony railing. As he heard the sliding glass door open, he blinked rapidly and ran his fingers through his hair. He was still shaking, but the inclusion of movement had hidden it somewhat. “I’ll be fine. I just...need to compose myself.”

Anubisu leaned on the balcony railing, “And left off some steam, but you can’t do it at her. She made a bad choice, but we all are making bad choices here.”

After all the yelling and screaming, Rajura’s voice was quiet as he closed his eye. “Please...Not now, Anubisu. I can’t- I’m falling apart, and I need to get back control.”

Giving a huff, Anubisu turned away from Rajura and looked out, threading his hands together to stop them from shaking.

Naaza opened his eyes and nodded, standing up. “She is in the black building.”

“A good choice,” Seiji mused, a wave of relief passing through him. He looked around for their feline companions. “Byakuen, could you... and Tarea, perhaps, travel to the black building and remain with her until she returns?”

“And Shuu, could you go inform Rajura and Anubisu where she is?”

Touma had a thought, “I need to go over there anyway to check in with the Naga. Byakuen and-or Tarea can follow me there; that way, if she’s near a window, it won’t look suspicious if she sees them alone. They can go find her while I check-in, and they can just stay with her.”

Seiji nodded. “Here, you can carry this for them.” He scribbled out a quick note in Nasutei’s notepad, folded it, and passed it to Touma.

Touma took it and put it in his pocket, “I’ll give it to them when we get in the lobby.”

After a long silence, Rajura finally opened his eye. He gripped the metal rail tightly as he spoke meekly. “I just want to know she’s safe.”

Nodding, “Me, too.” He looked over at Rajura, wondering when he became so openly emotional. “She’s stronger than she thinks, than we think.”

“I know. I know that, but I worry she’ll get overly confident. That she’ll make a mistake that will cost her dearly.”

Shuu nodded. Padding over to the door, he knocked on the frame to alert people on the balcony that he was there before sliding it open. “Hey. We know where she is, and she’s safe.” He didn’t figure the naga, or the oracle would be any danger to her. “Touma is going to take Bya and Tarea over to her and bring her a note. We’re not rushing off after her, though. Don’t want her to feel like she’s in a cage. You can get a piece of her when she comes home.” He said, folding his arms about his stout chest and leaning on the door frame. Casual. But he was still filling the space. His body, as he had said last night, was a siege wall.

“If they’re with her, she’ll be fine,” Anubisu agreed. “Have the others decided anything else yet for today?”

Rajura let out a sigh in relief, but sat down on the cement porch, letting his head thunk on the glass behind him. “Thank the gods...”

Bending over, Shuu took a chance to pat Rajura on the shoulder. Let him know that he wasn’t mad for the older man had yelled at him. “You got this man. I’m glad she’s okay too. You take a breather. You want some pancakes? You didn’t get any last time.” Because you’d touched my ears and so I made you eat cheerios...

The Masho glanced to his friend as he flinched ever so slightly, and then looked to Anubisu. “Perhaps in a bit.”

At the flinch, Shuu retracted his hand quickly. Right. Right... Right. It’s not like the dream. Rajura was okay with me yesterday. He reminded himself. “I’m just going to head in then. Make sure everyone’s... um... getting fed.”

Seeing that breakfast had been taken over by his pastry chef Shuu rubbed his face. He’d slept like shit. “Shin. You’ll be my favorite if you make me a cup of coffee? Black with three sugars?”

“Sure thing.” 

~~~

Touma finished getting ready, which was really only a change of shirt and the basics of brushing the teeth and hair. He grabbed his bag of goodies then headed towards the door, “Come on, Bya, you too if you’re coming, Tarea.” He called to them. Looking at the others, he said, “If I see her and she feels like talking to me, I will let you know. But that will be her call, not mine.” With that, he exited the apartment and headed towards the black building.

The ujigami floating around the front desk with their favorite dolls was a usual sight, speaking amongst one another, some pretending to voice the doll they were nearest. All greeted Touma and the two cats upon their arrival.

What was unusual was two things:

1) Several large black plastic bins were sitting in front of the desk, each containing various supplies and,  
2) There were fewer ujigami than usual, with the Touma doll being missing.

“Good morning, Touma-san!”  
“These supplies are for you!”  
“Yeah, Kayura-san said these are for you!”

The initial adrenaline from that morning was starting to wear off, and Touma could feel how tired he really was.

What in the hell was going on with Kayura? He’d known that she was trying to do more than she needed to, or in his mind, should need too. And she had said she didn’t feel like she was enough more than once...

Seiji said it was normal but was it? He trusted Seiji and Shuu to know these things better than he did. Nasutei had looked worried, but she didn’t act like this was the worst thing that could happen either. Touma wanted to talk to her but had a feeling he’d only make it worse.

Touma walked into the black building. He blinked, “Wait... Kayura said these are for me? Us?” He passed the note Seiji had written to Byakuen, whispering for the tiger to go find her.

Within one bin was netting and rope. Another contained six heavy-duty flashlights. A third contained metal water bottles, canned and dried foods.

Byakuen nodded and started towards the elevator.

“Yeah! She spent a lot of time talking to the dokkaebi—”  
“Yeah! She went to their apartment! She said she asked them for help.”  
“Then she went upstairs. Gita came down and asked some of us to go up there, too.”  
“I let her take you with her. She liked that doll!”  
“We think she’s on the roof!”

Touma let out a small sigh looking at the supplies. She must have been out for hours doing this. I bet she hasn’t slept yet.

He looked at the ujigami, “Thank you for letting me know. I’d like to see her, but I’m not sure she wants to see me. She’s been upset lately.” He smiled a bit, “At least the real me, I hope the, um, doll helps? I’ll come to get these in a few minutes, and I need to check in with Diya or Gita.”

“Okay! Bye, Touma-san!”  
“Please tell her we said hi!”

Making his way upstairs, Touma found the door to the naga laboratory on the second floor was open, and some cleaning seemed to be taking place. He could smell curry in the air while some of the naga placed bags of old, dilapidated technology on the stairwell landing. 

Diya stood (as much as a snake could) nearby with a clipboard. He looked up from his notes. “Good morning, Touma.”

“No such thing as a good morning, especially not this morning, but thanks anyway,” Touma said as he walked over. He pulled the tablet out, “I’ve got the last of the notes from the tower. It’s been cleared out. We’re going down into the tunnels tomorrow, but I’ve a feeling you’ve already heard that.”  
He looked around, “Moving or fixing things?”

Diya gratefully took the tablet and downloaded its contents onto his own. “Excellent work, Touma. Thank you. And, to answer your question - neither. We’re cleaning and sorting things for recycling purposes.” He gestured to the large and outdated computer monitors, some of which Touma recognized as being part of the bounty he and Shuu had collected from the tower. “Several materials could be repurposed, I think. I was teaching the young lady about the concept of plastics when she was working with us last night.”

With a sigh, he added, “I had a feeling she wasn’t supposed to be alone but didn’t want to delve. She was upset enough as it was. She was helping where she could, and I asked that she take a break. She was talking to the doll of the white-haired man.”

Diya pointed upward. “She’s sleeping on the roof. Don’t worry, Nagendra is with her.”

Touma nodded. Seeing the monitors he and Shuu brought over in a recycle pile was no surprise; he figured as much might happen, but they had been happy to receive them when they brought them over.

He turned to Diya, “Kayura snuck out. She’s been under a lot of stress lately, and yesterday something happened, and I think she’s just had it.” Looking back to the items on the stairs, he added, “Kayura is fascinated with technology and modern things, I’m sure what you taught her helped her learn things and calm down, even if just a little.”

After a long pause, Touma said, “I do want to see her, but she left a note asking to be left alone... I’m not sure what to do. Nazza did some spell and managed to find out she was here. I brought Byakuen and a small cat over to keep her company. If she’ll let them.”

The naga seemed to consider this for a moment. “Humans are odd. For what it’s worth, she seemed troubled by the white-haired doll and was happier with the one that looks like you.” His shrug afterward indicated that it was only a theory at best.

“In any case, Nagendra brought his favorite cushions, so she’s comfortable, at least.”

Gita brought out a gutted computer tower then, setting it next to the small and quickly growing pile. “Ah, good morning, Touma. These hard drives have been fascinating. Much of the content is circa the mid-1990s. I believe it’s a genre called cringe.” Diya took this seriously and jotted notes for it.

Touma was tempted to say something about the white-haired doll and expectations but chose not too. That, at least, was not his place. “No such thing as a good morning, but thanks Gita,” He offered a small smile, “The ujigami said you’ve helped Kayura, thanks for that.” To Diya, he added, “Cringe genre is like a walking mess of awkward things or situations. It was a big trend for a while in the ‘90s, so was grunge.”

Gita considered this a moment and replied, “Perhaps it is crunge, grungy cringe. Hmm?” She seemed entirely serious.

“We helped in what ways we could,” Diya said. “She wanted coin enough to speak to the oracle, though I don’t know what she asked. She did ask if we had flashlights, rope, and such. The dokkaebi are providing weaponry.”

Talk to the oracle..? And she got weapons to? Touma furrowed his brow. “I see.” He nodded slowly, “I don’t want to stay too long on the chance it might upset her knowing I was here. So I’ll say a quick bye to you two. And if you need me and she’s okay with it, you can get me.”

Touma walked out of the room and went for the elevator. He waited for the doors to open before going inside. “…fuck it,” he said in a low voice and pressed the button for the roof. He just prayed she was still asleep. I just want to be sure Bya and Terea found her, and then I’ll go back.

Both naga nodded to Touma as he walked away and disappeared into the elevator.

It was a long and mentally arduous ride, thankfully devoid of heinous music. Touma had plenty of time to think before the doors opened again.

The rooftop was sunny, and just as Diya had described, Kayura was asleep on a rather large and luxurious red cushion with Tarea perched on her. Byakuen was right there as well, upside down and sunning his belly. Three ujigami floated above Kayura - Blue, pink, and purple.

Nagendra was, for lack of a better term, in a coiled pile of serpentine tail. Lifting himself up, he yawned and motioned for Touma. The archer had never seen the naga scientist’s hair down before.

“Good morning, Touma,” he murmured. “Are you here for a nap too?”

Touma looked at Nagendra and shook his head, and he spoke in a low voice, “No, just came to make sure they found her. She’s had everyone really worried and scared this morning.” He looked at Kayura, watching her sleep, he hoped she was sleeping peacefully at least.

There was a mix of relief and worry on his face. Knots were forming and unforming in his stomach and chest. He only lingered a moment, “I should go. She did ask to be left alone..” Touma turned and made his way back towards the elevator.

Tarea unfolded off Kayura and quickly trotted over to Touma, weaving around his feet and almost getting kicked again. Stretching up, she batted at his hand and leaned against his leg, almost pushing him the other way.

“Perhaps I’m sun-drunk, but that cushion is big enough for two, Touma.” Nagendra murmured between yawns. “It’s a cushion made for someone like me, after all.”

“Ouch! Terea, no, bad kitty, I need to leave.” Gods, he was not good with animals. What had he done to get a cat acting this way?

She sat back, ears flat, and looking miffed. How dare he call her a bad kitty

He paused, looking back at Nagendra, “Much as I want a nap, and appreciate the offer. I’m not sure that’s the best idea..” If Kayura didn’t kill him, he could think of four others who would.

“Miyao,” Tarea cried and rubbed around Touma’s ankles.

“Terea...” He glared down at her. “Byakuen will you get your girlfriend, please?”

Byakuen rolled up and gave a huge stretch before padding over. He circled around and grabbed Touma’s hand, and pulled him back over to the pillow and the sleeping Kayura. His job done, he stretched back out as Tarea made herself comfortable again on top of Kayura.

The rustling of cats seemed to make Kayura stir somewhat, opening her eyes to see Touma and Byakuen. “Touma-san...?” The Touma doll the ujigami let her borrow was on his own smaller cushion, as was the Rajura doll. Kayura rubbed her eyes. “Did you... see the supplies?”

Fucking hell! This was precisely what he was trying to avoid. “Thanks for absolutely nothing, Byakuen.” He glared daggers at the tiger before sighing and looking at Kayura. “I’m sorry I woke you. I did see them and Gita and Diya told me what you’ve been up to. Thank you for doing that, but... Kayura I know you’ve been under a lot of stress and pressure, but for the love of gods, you scared everyone really bad this morning. Please don’t do something like that again,” he pleaded before shaking his head. “Rajura and Anubisu are beside themselves. I was worried about you.”

He closed his eyes and gripped his hands before taking a deep breath, “I’ll go now so you can have the quiet you wanted, and I’m sure you need more sleep..”

Rajura and Anubisu are beside themselves.

Kayura felt a tiny bit smug but mostly guilty.

I was worried about you.

100% guilt.

Kayura carefully sat up, trying not to dislodge Tarea too quickly, and scooped the precious cat into her arms. “...you’re right, Touma-san... I’d like to explain myself...”

Looking down at Tarea in her arms, she sighed. “...would it... be alright if I went back with you, Touma-san?”

Touma nodded, “If that’s what you’d like to do, yes.” He saw the small slip of paper on the cushion. He picked it up and handed it to her. “I don’t know what’s in it, but Seiji wrote it.”

Kayura, perplexed, opened the letter.

Please stay safe and return before sunset. You are still deeply loved, and the feelings that have unfolded this morning were based solely out of worry and fear for you. It will be alright. -Seiji

She sighed, folding it back up again. She knew she was in deep trouble, but perhaps the work she had put in would help mitigate some of Rajura’s wrath.

She stood, letting the blanket Nagendra let her borrow pool at her feet. “I think... it’s best to go now, Touma-san. Nagendra-san, thank you for your kindness.” All Kayura received in response was a light snore.

She leaned towards Touma. “Nagendra-san said that naga sometimes get sun-drunk.”

Touma let out a small chuckle, “He mentioned something about it to me too,” he said as he offered her his hand to help her down. Last thing either of them needed was for her to fall face-first onto the ground. “Let’s go gather the supplies and head back.”

“There’s more, too, Touma-syaaawwwn.” Kayura sighed. She was still very weary. “The dokkaebi... the marketplace, they’re gathering more—yawn—supplies, and weapons...”

She let Touma lead her along, having grabbed the two plush toys from their cushions. She couldn’t forget those. Rajura and Mini-Touma were cradled in her arm.

“You’ve been very, very, busy,” he said with a smile. “You want to ride on Byakuen, so you don’t have to walk? If you fall asleep, he can carry you into the apartment.”

Kayura shook her head. “I’d rather walk, I think, Touma-san.”

~~~

Touma opened the door, one of the bins under his arm. He didn’t say anything but walked in first, then held the door open for Kayura and the cats.

Kayura, for her part, looked equally ashamed and exhausted, but still whole and unharmed. With most everyone in the main room, she bowed to them deeply. “...I’m very sorry for worrying everyone.” Her voice was soft and tired.

Naaza, who had stayed for the pancakes, looked over to her with his usual deadpan expression. Then his eyes went to his plate and back at her. “Hungry?”

Kayura nodded and sleepily wandered over to Naaza. “Thank you, sensei. I’d like to eat after... explaining the work I’ve done. If that’s alright.”

Touma set the bins on the table, remaining quiet. He would let Kayura talk and fill in what he knew once she was finished, only if there was a need.

The Masho shrugged nonchalantly. “Suit yourself” and returned to eating.

Seiji rose to his feet and gave Kayura a friendly pat on her shoulder. “Let me fetch Rajura-san and Anubisu.” Walking over to the balcony, he slid the door open. “Kayura-sama is back and well, if tired. She has been busy, it seems.”

Rajura met Anubisu’s gaze at the news and stood up slowly. He smoothed out his clothes, took a deep breath, and calmly entered the apartment. He took up a seat at the dining table next to Naaza and rested his elbows on the wood, hands knit together in front of his chin. “Please, take a seat, Kayura-sama.”

Seiji seated himself on the couch and folded his legs beneath him. Closing his eyes, he sat, ready to listen. Touma went over to the replicator and got himself an iced caramel coffee. One in hand, he stood by the wall.

Kayura took a seat, wincing at Rajura’s tone. She knew she was in deep, deep trouble. Taking a deep breath, she started at the beginning. “I couldn’t sleep and couldn’t meditate and felt so helpless. I thought... maybe I could work and sort all of this out on my own. So... I snuck out. I’m very sorry for worrying you.

“I went to one of the dokkaebi apartments first and told them about the tunnel expedition. I asked them to help; however, they could. They said they had family members trapped down there and asked if we could free them. Not all of them work in the marketplace, but they know of each other. I asked if they could provide weapons and supplies. They agreed and said they’d stockpile what they find in the marketplace, free of charge.

“Then I went to the black building and worked for the naga for coin so I could ask the oracle... but I decided against it. If the outcome was negative, I didn’t—” She took a steadying breath. “I worked until the sun started to rise, and the naga provided the ropes and flashlights and food in the bins... Nagendra-san was kind enough to give me a cushion on which to sleep...”

Her eyes were bleary, and her hands shook. “The dokkaebi wanted to help as much as they could. Some volunteered to stay with me at the entrance as guards. Others will be on high alert in the marketplace.”

Rajura listened with the great patience he was more commonly known for, waiting for her to finish her story. All eyes were on him, he knew, waiting for his reaction; he had to play the role they all expected from him. His tone wasn’t harsh so much as it was quiet and calculated. “What question did you want to ask the oracle?”

Kayura’s eyes focused on a spot on the table. “...whether any of you might die.”

“I see,” he inhaled slowly. “Did you ask it?”

Kayura shook her head. “No. I decided... I couldn’t handle the answer, so I gave Hibiscus-san the money without asking anything.”

Rajura glanced around the room, quietly offering for anyone else to speak their mind now or keep their mouths shut.

“Thank you for all your hard work, Kayura-sama. I don’t doubt it will prove invaluable. Next time such an urge strikes you, please at least fetch someone to go with you,” Seiji said. Touma frowned, his eyes fixed on Kayura.

Even after the others had said their piece, Rajura took the time to sit thoughtfully. “...How do you feel now compared to how you felt before you decided to leave on your own?”

“Truthfully...” she started, eyes heavy. She fought to stay awake. “...better, knowing I’ve done everything I can possibly think of to make things easier for you.”

Rajura sighed and dropped the calm facade to rub at his eyebrows. What a start to the day... He stood up and rounded the table to put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We’ll talk more about this later. Let’s get you into bed.”

Kayura placed her small hand over his, and, stifling another yawn, murmured, “Yes, I would like that very much, oto-san...”

“It could be worse,” Seiji said, eyes still closed. “Of my parent’s three children, one had to be returned home once by a law enforcement officer that wasn’t our father after sneaking out.”

“Please don’t set a bar for her, dude.” Shuu groaned at Seiji, pouring himself another coffee, this time not even bothering with sugar.

“I’m just saying, it could be worse.”

Rajura guided Kayura to the ladies’ bedroom with a hand on her back. As soon as they were out of line of sight of the others, he put his arms around her in a near-bone-crushing hug. He spoke quiet words meant only for her ears.

“You will have consequences for your actions later, but I am so relieved that you’re safe. I’ve never been more proud of you for taking the initiative like this, but please don’t scare me like that again. It would break my heart if you got hurt or worse because of your good intentions. I love you, little Starlight.”

Kayura sniffled into his chest, gripping the fabric on his back into her hands. She couldn’t articulate how relieved she was to hear she wasn’t a burden or a disappointment. That, despite her actions, he was proud of her. “Thank you... thank you, oto-san. I love you too.”

He pulled away to offer her an apologetic smile as he straightened up. “I’ll let you get some rest. You’re going to need it.” It was a little ominous, but his tone didn’t relay it as such. Leaving her to crawl into the sheets at her own discretion, the Masho left the room, sat at his usual place at the counter, and promptly rested his forehead on the slab with his arms shielding his face. He released a deeply seated exhale of relief.

Shuu sipped at his coffee. “Ready for that breakfast now, Dad? Or do you want me to start you on a tea?”

Rajura took a moment before he sat back up, groaning. “A green tea, please.”

Finishing his own breakfast, Naaza got to his feet. “Well, now that that’s settled, I think I ought to do a bit of gardening. Let me know if I’m needed for any other crises.” He waved, almost dismissively before heading out the door.

“Hmm. Replicator can probably do it better than me.” Going over to the machine, he punched in for an apple-matcha tea in an earthenware cup and set the temperature before sliding it out and handing it to the Masho before resuming clean up.

He took a sip, frowning when he noted the additional flavor. “Is that apple?”

“Yeeeep. Like. Enjoy some little things after the morning you had.” He paused to turn away for a Big Bear Yawn before shaking his head. “I just need coffee on IV.”

“I hope we can all get a good night’s rest this evening, at least. We’re going to need it,” he cradled the cup, not revealing whether or not he actually liked the contents as he consumed it anyway.

Now that that was taken care of, Touma retreated back into the bedroom. He needed a quick moment alone and time to gather the phones up for the market later.

Watching Rajura calm down and drink his tea, Anubisu decided to go out to the balcony to calm himself down. At least worrying about Kayura brought everyone else back together, he thought.

Rajura took one last sip to be polite. “Now that Kayura-sama is back safe and sound, we should go over what’s left to be done, look over these supplies, and discuss general precautionary measures. Is that agreeable, Anubisu?” He waited for a reply, but when none came, he swirled in his chair. “Ah. I guess breakfast will have to wait a little longer.” 

He got up and went to join his companion on the terrace. “Anubisu? Is everything alright?”

Not turning around, Anubisu answered, “Kayura is back, so yeah, it’s alright.”

The Masho took up a spot next to the man, idly fidgeting with his fingers as he looked out to the horizon. “I apologize for my outburst earlier. I am ashamed to admit that I let my feelings get the better of me.”

“We all felt the same way, so there’s nothing to apologize for,” Anubisu countered. “It surprised me it happened, but not that you had those feelings.”

Rajura fell silent as he mulled over his thoughts. He couldn’t possibly explain the morning’s terror beyond what Kayura had done. “It’s been a trying morning, and I didn’t sleep restfully. When you’re ready, we should talk about what else needs to be taken care of before tomorrow.”

Nodding, he waited, trying to say what he needed, but was ashamed to. Finally, “I think you should take care of that yourself. I’ve done enough damage trying to plan this out.”

Rajura gave him a curious look. “Not that I mind taking over for you if that’s what you want, but you’re doing fine. What damage are you talking about?”

Giving Rajura an ‘Are you serious’ look, Anubisu told him, “You were cursed, in the tower Ryo and Seiji got hurt, last night everyone was upset and distant after having so much fun, and I hurt Kayura so bad she felt she needed to run away and work herself to exhaustion. If I lead everyone into the tunnels, someone will die, and I don’t want to see that happen in reality.”

“Anubisu,” he started, folding his hands to stop his fidgeting. “We are all warriors. Death will come for us eventually, whether it be on the battlefield or in our beds. Having people under your leadership, looking to you for guidance, their lives hanging in the balance. That is what it means to be in charge. But make no mistake; we are all willing to lay down our lives if need be. If we weren’t, we wouldn’t be going into the tunnels.”

“I understand that, because I feel the same. But, being willing to do that isn’t the same as the leader making a stupid mistake, and that’s what I’m doing. Maybe when this isn’t so personal, when I can be objective, but not now.”

“...Alright. If it would help you be more focused when we get down there, then you can advise me, and I will take over for you. But, I have one stipulation: if I end up perishing down there or get separated from the group, you will take over for me. Whether you choose to do from there will ultimately be up to you, but just remember that while you lead, we are all still in this together.”

Anubisu nodded, “I will agree to that. Knowing you are planning this, directing the action, the chances of you or any of them dying are much smaller.”

“Good. Now, have you eaten yet?” Rajura straightened as he changed the subject. “I insist that we all do, you and eventually Kayura-sama especially. I have plans for you both later.”

If that didn’t sound unpleasant... Pushing down the anxiety, Anubisu knew it was going to happen one way or the other. Instead, he answered Rajura, “I haven’t had the opportunity to get something.”

“Then, if you’re ready, let’s head back inside. I haven’t had a chance to try these pancakes Shuu-san makes yet.”

“That’s fine. They were good,” He told Rajura, “I prefer something less sweet.”

~~~

After a bit, Touma reemerged from the bedroom. He walked to the sink and rinsed out the coffee cup.  
The phones were charged and sitting in his bag just waiting to be used.

“Ah Touma-san, there you are,” Rajura set down his utensil of choice for a moment. “Didn’t you mention you had a map of the city or a general layout? I have something I want to do before we leave.”

“I’ve a map, yeah.” He reached into his bag and pulled the tablet out, “It’s on here.” Touma brought the file up with the map and handed the device to Rajura. “What are you trying to do?” He asked, curious.

The old samurai took the device and stared at it. What was he supposed to do with this? “I’m looking for a flat piece of ground. Preferably dirt, but grass is fine too. I’d prefer not to have to execute my plan on the streets.”

Touma reached over and moved his fingers on the screen to the schoolyard and the track area there. “You could use this. It’s grassy, but level, there is the school there but not much else.” He pinched the screen to zoom in a little.

“Yes, that will do nicely. Can I see how to get there from here?”

Touma zoomed back out. “So, here’s the apartment, the school is this way. It’s right over by where we caught that lightning beast last week. The pool is still filled with that oil rain, so be careful there. You can get there from the pool area, there is a path leading to the school. A bit overgrown but still defined.”

“I remember the pool. Thank you, Touma,” taking one last bite of his morning meal, Rajura stood up and headed towards the door. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“You’re welcome.” He slid the tablet back into his bag.

“I wonder what that will be about,” Seiji mused as he joined Touma. “How are you?”

Touma looked at him, there was a long answer to a short question, but he settled on, “Tired as hell. My sleep schedule is fucked. How are you holding up?”

“Not too bad. Anubisu and I spoke last night. I apologized for overreacting last night, and he apologized for phrasing things a bit awkwardly.” Seiji grimaced. “He doesn’t want to show it, but he’s terrified one or several of us are going to be killed trying to recover his armor.”

Touma nodded, good maybe in the future, Anubisu would remember Seiji’s triggers. Seiji did have Touma worried for a while. “That seems to be everyone’s underlining fear. Kay did talk to me a little about that yesterday. I tried to comfort her a bit, but you know I’m not the best at that.” He shrugged. “At the least, I don’t think we’ll walk out unharmed.”

“No, I suspect this challenge will require more martial ability than retrieving Suiko. I hate thinking that we’re all working ourselves into a state of unnecessary agitation, but there’s so much risk with this that it’s hard to think we could overestimate the potential danger.”

“I’d rather be over-prepared than under,” Touma said. “We know it’s going to be dark, it could be cold,” he grimaced, “We know this thing can control the minds of what it touches. We don’t know how far down it is.” He looked Seiji in the eye, “We knew Sukio would be easy, the Oracle said as much. Yami and Rekka are not going to be easy.”

Seiji nodded. “Even if the creature holding Yami can’t use its full powers, it still has a terrifying amount of power. This is going to be unpleasant. I do think Kayura’s work will be beneficial, though. It sounds like she managed to rally the inhabitants of the city to help us.”

Touma nodded, he smiled, “She did pull a lot of stings for us. I thanked her for it, but I plan to again when she’s more awake.” He frowned then, “I’m actually relieved she won’t be going with us. I know she’s a good fighter, but I don’t think she’s really ready for something like that. She got hurt really bad once already.”

“And it would be harder to focus on protecting ourselves while watching out for her. Kayura is very capable, she’s just also very young, more so than we were when Arago invaded.”

Touma nodded. “Will you be..” he thought a moment, “Conjoined to Anubisu or to me? I don’t care, and I just want to know, so I know how I can expect to move.” Not to be a hindrance.

“Anubisu, I think,” Seiji replied. “He was going to review the pairings with Rajura, though, so there is a chance that will change. So, if you end up with Rajura, well, I apologize for that.” Seiji grinned slightly. “You’ve more behaved yourself around Kayura, so I don’t think her father will be too upset with you.”

“I haven’t taught her what happens with coke and mentos yet, no.” He smirked. “But she has the potential to be a very good gamer girl. And I don’t think she needs my help getting into trouble.”  
He shrugged, “I’m fine with working with Rajura, or whoever. I just need to be hyper-aware of everything is all.”

Seiji pressed his lips together, face utterly blank. He could say something. He could explain precisely what Touma had missed... 

And yet, it might be a dangerous distraction for the usually oblivious man sitting next to him. “Right,” Seiji said.

Touma raised a brow, “What?”

Seiji shook his head. “Ask me after the tunnels.”

“...okay.” He shrugged. “Anyways...” Touma set the binoculars on the table, “I was thinking of showing the Masho how this works, since we can’t see in the dark. We could all pass it around.”

“That’s a good idea,” Seiji said. “That might give us just a bit more of an edge.”

“Exactly.”

~~~

Shuten stood in front of Ibaraki and the oni looked completely confused. Shuten sighed and tried this another way, “I want you to think of it this way, we’re leaving our most precious person outside of the tunnels. We are looking to you to protect her. 

“We are not so arrogant to think that we will stop everything from escaping the tunnels. What we fail to prevent, we have to know there will be someone powerful to do it for us. We are looking to you because we know whatever comes out of that tunnel, you will smash.”

Ibaraki puffed up a bit at that praise. “Well, I suppose the tunnels won’t be very big. I might get stuck.”

“Indeed,” Shuten nodded, happy Ibaraki was seeing things this way. “You are starting to understand strategy and how to utilize your forces to their best advantage. I’m sure in the future, we will need your strength to physically stop an attacker. At that time, you will be the pivotal key in our success. But, this time, you will be our safety net, our assurance that when we return, who we left behind will be safe. That is one of the best uses of your strength this time.”

“I will do it,” he declared. “I will protect your precious priestess and smash anything that comes out.”

“We are counting on you, Iba,” Shuten agreed. 

~~~

After Rajura left the apartment, he went straight for Tsubaki’s shop. He could scout out the field later, but the first thing he wanted to do was see her. If tomorrow went badly, at least he could say he had no regrets.

Rajura could hear the plucking of Tsubaki’s harp before he reached the shop proper. The door was propped open by a stone, and the sweet scents of perfume wafted on the wind. 

When the Masho appeared in the doorway, the music ceased, and Tsubaki stood to greet him, clad in her colorful pink kimono. “Good morning, Rajura-san,” she said, bowing to him. “What brings you to humble Tsubaki’s shop today?”

The smile came as naturally to his face as breathing. “Good morning, Tsubaki-san. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a little assistance with a project I’ve been putting off.”

The dryad tilted her head, perplexed. “A project, Rajura-san? I’m not sure how I can assist, but I would be happy to provide whatever I am able.”

Approaching the demure woman respectfully, he pulled out a tome and set it on the counter, spinning and opening it to the requirements. “It’s a tome we found to summon a pet familiar. We don’t really have some of these things readily on hand, and I was wondering if you might be able to help with that.”

Tsubaki leaned over the book, her thin fingers resting on her chin. “Oh, why yes, I think I can help with this... What sort of familiar are you wishing to summon, Rajura-san?” The dryad busied herself with gathering the charcoal, incense, and herbs described by the book. “I do wonder if the herbs and incense influence the creature being summoned? I’m afraid I do not know.”

“Nor I. I thought a spider would be extremely useful. They are innocuous to their surroundings. Who would suspect the spider in the dusty corner of the room to be a spy, after all?”

Tsubaki nodded jovially. “You’re very right, Rajura-san. A spider would easily blend in, and who would suspect it? Something like a cat or a lizard might be more suspicious.” Having rounded up the supplies, Tsubaki placed a woven basket on the counter for Rajura.

“Word has spread from the dokkaebi... Are you really going into the tunnels, Rajura-san? The dokkaebi from the market were here earlier and mentioned the young lady with you.”

He almost started grumbling about cats when the dryad mentioned the tunnels. “We are, yes. Tomorrow. Kayura-sama did some amazing work getting most of the city on board to support us.” Rajura met her gaze. “I...admit, my intentions in coming here were not purely out of a need to prepare.”

The dryad nodded to Rajura’s assessment. “Yes, even I plan to be there to help, however I can. You see, I’ve prepared more herbs and ointments, just in case. It may not be much, but...” She cast a sideways glance. “It would be dishonest not to mention how worried I am for Sakura-nee-sama and Ume-chan. I hope they’re alright. I would love to see them again.”

Rajura nodded, letting his own comment slide for the time being. “It will be of great benefit to the city to reconnect the train. I would very much like to reunite you with your loved ones.” He took up the tome, drawing the line of conversation closed. “I thought that it might be best to attempt this summoning out in the open, just in case. If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, would you come with me?”

“You’re very kind, Rajura-san, but... “ Tsubaki stumbled, not wanting to offend the Masho with prying questions. “You mentioned your intentions were not purely out of necessity? Was there something else I could assist with?” Gathering up the basket, the dryad made to carry it with her and accompany him to the summoning. “It would truly be an honor, Rajura-san.”

“The pleasure of your company, Tsubaki-san, which I am happy to say you have just offered me,” a mischievous smile etched on his lips. He led the way out of the cozy little shop, holding the door open for her on his way out.

Tsubaki tittered, embarrassed over his chivalry. Dutifully following alongside him, they approached the school field and the oily pool. “Rajura-san, please don’t be alarmed if quite a few residents of the city gather to assist. It seems the Network’s gotten the word out quite quickly, and we are ever so grateful to you and your group for all you’ve done for us.”

“And we are grateful for the city’s cooperation. Everyone that offers their assistance increases our chances of success,” he smiled. And survival. “Here, this area should do nicely,” and he set to work on setting up the ritual according to the tome.

Tsubaki watched intently as Rajura started the ritual, incredibly thankful to have been asked to provide the necessary components. “Rajura-san, I wish you the best of luck.”

As the incense and herbs burned, Rajura’s wish for a familiar took shape - very small, eight legs...

After spending an hour concentrating on the ritual, smoke began to appear and swirled out from the incense burner. From within, a pair of glowing eyes peered out at him, then another...and another...and another...then POP! A small, black spider hopped out of the smoke and into the grass at Rajura’s feet. He peered down at it, crouching to get a better look. “Well, that was a little anticlimactic.”

“Ah, marvelous job, Rajura-san.” praised Tsubaki, who wandered closer to get a better look. The spider was indeed tiny, no different than any other spider. “Hello there, Kumo-san.”

Rajura held out his hand, and the spider obediently crawled onto it. “It’s perfect,” he smiled, then blinked when the creature demonstrated an elementary level of communication by offering him a telepathic message. “Oh, she is perfect. My mistake.”

The dryad bowed to the spider. “She is quite lovely, Rajura-san. Congratulations!”

He set the spider on his shoulder for the time being, then turned his attention to his companion. “Thank you, Tsubaki-san. May I walk you back to your shop?”

She blushed and hid her face with her sleeve. “I... would enjoy that very much, Rajura-san. You’re very kind. I’d like to prepare an extra satchel of materials for you, just in case. It can’t hurt to have extras of the components, just in case.”

“That’s very generous of you. Are you sure there isn’t something I can offer to compensate you with?”

Tsubaki didn’t hesitate to reply, “Really, all I can ask of you is to restore the train so I can see my sisters again. You’re already risking your life to save people who were strangers to you until recently, Rajura-san.”

The Masho smiled gently and nodded. “I only hope that we can do so and that tomorrow will not be the last time I see you.”

Tsubaki stopped and turn to him, concern plain on her face. “Rajura-san, I do not know what lurks underground, but I believe in your abilities, and will do everything I can to support you. We all will.”

Rajura was slightly taken aback at the statement. “I apologize. I did not mean to imply that I thought we would fail. I simply wish to get to know you better.”

She was taken aback, her cheeks blushing furiously. “M-me? Rajura-san...” She turned away, trying to compose herself. “I... am merely a cowardly dryad, sir. There is not much to know.”

The man nipped the inside of his lip to keep from laughing as his smile widened. “You discredit yourself too quickly, Tsubaki-san. Not everyone can be brave, but not everyone can play the harp either.”

“You can do both, Rajura-san.” giggled the dryad. “Truly, you are a rare specimen of a human and a rare specimen of a man as well. Remarkable, if I may say so.”

Now it was Rajura’s turn to flush red, but the only thing he had to hide it with was an awkward hand. “I’m incredibly flattered that you think so,” his eye wandered ahead of them, spying the little shop. “I would wager there is more to you than you’re willing to admit, but perhaps I can persuade you to talk about yourself when next we meet.”

Tsubaki ducked out of embarrassment. “Ah, perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, I will be waiting for your return. I... will play my harp for you, if you would like?”

“I would enjoy that a great deal, but I can only spare a short while longer. There are other matters I have to attend to,” he gave her an apologetic look.

“That’s alright, Rajura-san. You’re a busy man. Perhaps... Perhaps I can ask the dokkaebi to move my harp to the tunnel entrance...” Tsubaki looked wistful for a few moments. “Perhaps the music will help soothe nerves.”

“I think it might provide a good distraction for those waiting above, yes. I know everyone outside will be anxious for our return.” Rajura paused outside Tsubaki’s store. “Thank you again for your time this morning. It was a pleasure.”

She bowed to him as formally as ever. “Your presence is always welcome, Rajura-san. I will see you in the morning?”

“I look forward to it, Tsubaki-san,” he said, returning a formal bow of his own.


	20. Chapter 20

Not long after escorting Tsubaki back to her perfumery, Rajura returned to the shared apartment, looking more at ease than when he left. Also, a tiny little spider perched on his shoulder, no more than an inch or two in length. 

The first thing Rajura did upon his return was find Shuu. “When everyone’s gathered, I’d like to take out all of you for some training and exercise. I don’t want anxiety to keep people from sleep.”

Shuu, who had been puttering around and keeping himself busy, turned at Rajura’s voice. “That sounds like a good idea. I can get behind-” He went full body rigid, his eyes the size of saucers. “Don’t freak out.” He whispered, one slippered foot slowly moving up to his hand.

“Shuu?” Rajura raised an eyebrow at him curiously. “What’s wrong?”

Sliding the slipper off his foot, he whispered. “You’ve got a big spider on you. Hold still, I’ll get it.” He said, brandishing the slipper like a weapon and moving slowly as not to spook the quarry.

Rajura, a little alarmed, raised his hand protectively over the little spider. “Shuu, that’s my familiar. I finally got around to summoning her, so please don’t kill her.”

Shuu paused, lifted his head, and slid his slipper back on. “So... you have... a pet spider now. Is she like... gonna live in an encloser with sticks and leaves and enrichment and shit?” He said, taking an unconscious step back.

“No. The book said that I could transfer her back and forth at will between a pocket dimension of sorts,” He turned to look at her and offered the tip of his finger, to which she raised a single leg to touch in what Shuu could describe as a ‘high five.’ “I know you aren’t fond of insects, but if it would put you at ease, she will remain there or perhaps in the corner of the apartment, out of the way.

Shuu winced slightly. “No, I mean, we can be good so long as like, she respects my personal space bubble. No bein’ on me or something I’m using. I mean. I’m sure she’s great. She could be Catherine the Great, Empress of Russia, but if she touches me, that is where I will yeet her.”

Rajura nodded, then smiled. “Catherine. I like it.”

“I only know that Catherine was the Empress of Russia. I fell asleep during a PBS documentary once, I think.” He said, inspecting the critter from his safe three feet of distance.

With a thought, Rajura sent her away and took a headcount of the rest of the group. He wanted to find Anubisu.

Spotting him on the patio, he ventured outside to join him. “Please tell me you haven’t been standing around out here since I left?” He offered a smirk.

“It’s quiet out here, and we haven’t had much of that lately,” he tried to joke, knowing it was falling flat.

“That is true. Hopefully, once this is over, we can all take a much needed day just to relax. How does that sound?”

“Whatever,” Anubisu dismissed. “What is it you want?”

There was that grating annoyance in the Yami Masho’s voice again. As much as it annoyed him in return, he would not let it get the best of him now. “I’m going to wake up Kayura-sama, if you’re ready to go.”

Obviously, it was, “Get her, I’ll wait for you.” Anubisu replied.

Rajura nodded and left him to stew while he went back inside. He then cleared his throat to garner the attention of those present. “I have an idea to help us all function better tomorrow for our mission. If any of you are feeling the stress and anxiety of what’s to come, I highly recommend that you join me. Change into something suitable for exercise, and bring water and your weapon of choice.” Then, he headed for Kayura’s room.

With the group in tow, Rajura led the way to the school track field he had scouted out that same day. With them, he brought the rope and instructed everyone to dress in comfortable clothing, bring water, and their new weapons where applicable. 

Upon their arrival, the Masho’s de facto leader addressed them like a commander speaking to his troops. “I want you all to pair with your partners for the tunnels, tie yourselves off, and get a feel for how much room you have to work with. Touma-san, since you’ll be raining fire from the back, go ahead and get some target practice in if you’d like, or you can join Kayura-sama in her exercises.” He curled a finger at the young woman in question, beckoning her to follow him a short distance away.

Nodding in appreciation to Rajura, Anubisu thought this was a good idea. It would help burn off nervous energy and help them sleep tonight. Taking the length, he helped the group tie each other together, some longer, others closer. They knew how to use their weapons well, but having one side hampered was a whole different scenario. 

Looking at Seiji, he pulled a dagger out of his sleeve, and said, “I don’t need much room, this is for you.”

Nodding his understanding, Seiji drew the no-dachi from its sheath and set it aside. It was too long to carry comfortably, so he’d have just to bear the naked blade into the tunnels with him. He began a slow kata, getting comfortable with the forms for a no-dachi, and experimenting with what felt right for this specific blade. It was slightly shorter than Korin’s sword, which meant he would need some time to get used to the different reach and balance point.

Watching Seiji wield the new sword was entrancing, as much as it was for his own protection. He only flinched once as the blade came close, but Seiji seemed to realize his mistake quickly. “Here, try this,” he said, moving in to help adjust Seiji’s stance. He placed a hand on Seiji’s shoulder, adjusting him to help balance out the blade.

The correction helped, and Seiji murmured thanks before restarting the kata. He concentrated hard on maintaining that correction and on not thinking about the recent dream where Anubisu’s assistance had ended in a very different way from how today would end.

Kayura felt as though this was her (earned) Walk of Shame. She dutifully followed Rajura while casting a glance at everyone else practicing movement and attacking while tied together. She wouldn’t be going with them... She wasn’t allowed to. Swallowing that hurt, she bowed to the Masho. “What is it you would like me to do, Rajura-san?”

“Do you see the outline around this grassy field? You’re going to run it. Each time you complete a lap, I will pose a scenario to you that you must answer. For every scenario you react to poorly, you will run an extra turn.” Rajura glanced over at her, though he did not turn to look at her. “Do you understand?”

Kayura was inwardly cringing. She deserved this for sneaking out. “Yes, Rajura-san. I understand. I’ll get started.” Thankfully for her, she was physically fit and able to comply with the physical demands of the exercise. It was the mental challenge she was worried about.

As Kayura jogged off to the track to get started, Rajura turned his eye to Touma. “Will you be joining her, Touma-san?”

“I think so.” Touma said after a moment’s consideration, “What are you going to do?”

“Observing for now. But don’t worry, I intend to wear myself out by the time we’re done as well. I’ll allow you to advise Kayura-sama in her answers, but she must ultimately decide her choices.”

“That’s fair,” He stretched, “It’s more important for her to know than me,” Touma commented before jogging after Kayura.

Waiting for the pair to complete their first lap, Rajura studied each of the troopers and Masho and their respective partners and paying close attention to how well, or how poorly, they worked with one another. When he eyed Kayura and Touma coming up on completing their first lap, he raised his voice to be clearly heard. “You are faced with an army marching towards your lands. Their numbers are equivalent to yours, but they come bearing siege equipment. It would be a hard-won battle if it came to blows. What will you do?”

Kayura jogged to a stop in front of Rajura. He had taught her a great deal about history and warfare. “Well, I would want to know the material the siege equipment is comprised of. If the equipment is wooden, fire arrows may destroy enough of them before they reach any walls. Rough terrain would make moving the equipment more difficult as well. Defensive structures like trenches might be constructed, provided we have enough advance notice from the spies.” Perhaps that would be a satisfactory answer?

“Satisfactory. Next lap.”

Kayura smiled brightly at Touma and started her next lap. She hoped Rajura would be proud. Touma returned the smile and jogged after her again.

After their next lap, Rajura questioned her again. “The army keeps their siege equipment well out of range of your archers. The wood they’re made from is flammable, but they don’t need to be close to being utilized. Their leader sends you an envoy, offering you a simple solution: surrender the castle and all its inhabitants to your enemy’s rulership or die. What do you do?”

Kayura put her hands on her hips, focusing on her breathing and thinking back to the lessons Rajura had taught her. The one-eyed warlord had tried to instill the idea of utilizing all of the resources at their disposal to solve their problems. “How much have our spies learned of the enemy ruler? I certainly wouldn’t want to surrender the castle, especially if you and the others were inside.”

Touma thought for a moment. Would all of Kayura’s forces be out in front, or could there be a way to pool a portion of the army away to create a sneak attack from one side or even behind? From what he knew, little as it was (limited to video games and history books), siege towers would be kept near the center or rear of an attacking army, same with catapults. Fire was always an option. Explosives were another, even if the shrapnel didn’t get the war machines, they would still cause damage to the army. If they had access to the flying ships he saw before, they could rain stones from above, possibly fire, but that was risky. Touma reminded himself this quiz was not for him but for her. He would offer advice, “Are there other strategies or equipment, weaponry that your army would have the means to use? Surrendering isn’t an easy option if others are looking for you to lead.” He hoped he hadn’t stepped over the line.

Rajura smiled cunningly. “A good question, Touma-san. In an actual situation, you would know what you had at your disposal. For the sake of this exercise, we shall assume you have the standard defenses that a castle outside the Youjakai would have. Nothing magical in nature. “As for your spies, they’ve reported back to you that your enemy is like most that take up the warpath: he desires power and will do what it takes to obtain it. His subjects reflect that; most non-disabled are conscripted into his armies, leaving his citizens at the mercy of the corrupt and the wicked. They do not live happily.”

“Nothing magical in nature...” Kayura murmured. “Well, there went my idea of asking Naaza-san to poison whatever water supply they might have been using. If the army is sick or hungry, it cannot or will not fight.” She shook her head—what a conundrum. “I couldn’t surrender if the people in the castle depend upon me. I couldn’t abandon them. I would want to convince the envoy that I might make a better ruler than his own. If he has a heart for his oppressed people, perhaps some negotiation could be made.”

“If that is your answer, then take your next lap!”

Kayura sighed and started her jog. It was too hopeful. Touma hung back for a minute before jogging off to join her. “You could try winning over the envoy and have him sow seeds of doubt among the soldiers who are not happy. If they start questioning their ruler, that does give you an advantage. But you can’t rely on that alone. If you don’t want it to come to blows, think of another way to cause unrest.”

Kayura nodded as they rounded the track. “That was my thought, too, Touma-san. Sow chaos and dissent among the troops... Perhaps I should have worded it better. How are you doing? Please don’t feel obligated to tend to me.”

He shook his head, “I’m fine. I don’t look it, but I used to go jogging a lot. I don’t feel obligated at all, don’t worry. I think Rajura knew what you meant. I’m sure we’re about to find out.”

When the duo rounded the corner once more, Rajura barked his next scenario. “While the envoy is sympathetic to your pleas, he reiterates that his leader will likely take an ax to his neck were he to change sides. He asks what you could offer him that would be worth risking his life for.”

Kayura looked to Touma and nodded. “Perhaps the envoy could return to the camp and sow dissatisfaction among the men. If he were sly and capable, he might escape suspicion. I would happily shelter those troops who wished to be out from under the thumb of a tyrant.”

While all this significant serious conversations and training was going on, Shuu and Shin were doing precisely what they always did the moment they were unsupervised and not in immediate danger... farting around. Shin was generally the designated permanent custodian of the brain cell, but sometimes being around Shuu changed the electrons in the air or something and the ‘hold my beer’ vibrations became an irresistible siren song. 

So, while Seiji and Anubisu went through their forms and Kayura and Touma conspired on their jog Shuu was walking backward with his hands over his head, moving in tandem with Shin’s gait as the other went on a stroll, his only connection to terrafirma being Shuu’s hands. “Hey!” Shuu said. “Hang on, I have an idea!” ... Ideas could be fun so long as they didn’t involve seeing how much cheese whizz Shuu could get in his mouth before he choked... 

“Sure?” Shin asked, pausing. 

“I’m gonna drop on my back.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Then start moving my legs in a cycling motion.” 

“Following.” 

“Do you think you could do cartwheels using just my feet as your point of contact for your hands and feet?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Wanna find out?” 

“I think I’ll die of curiosity if I don’t!” 

“Okay! Three?” 

“Two?” 

And in tandem: “ONE!”

After seeing the others were practicing, Rajura had focused himself on Kayura and her scenario practice. But as Touma and she were both working on the problem together, the Masho glanced over to check on the others- and saw Shuu and Shin being ridiculous as they pulled off absurd stunts. He had to admit; it was impressive just how in tune they were with one another as he stood there, bewildered and entranced. But this was not what he had in mind when he wanted them to practice. “Shuu-san! Shin-san! What the hell do you think you’re doing?? Preparing for auditions in a troupe?!”

Seiji didn’t even bother glancing over. “Oh, good. Someone else can deal with that,” he said in a mild voice between movements.

Shin stopped his cartwheels, holding on to one of Shuu’s feet and shuddering a bit as he managed to keep his balance, hand standing on the foot as it slowed to a halt and just held itself erect in the air. 

“Looks like the no-fun-police caught on,” Shuu whispered before Rajura could enter hearing distance. Bending his knee, the signal to Shin, he kicked up hard to push Shin up in the air, or at least as far as their six-foot umbilical would allow so that Shin could land on his feet. Shuu, however, decided to take his sweet ass time by crunching into a rolly-polly form and rocking until the momentum propped him up on his feet. “We are, actually, practicing. Believe it or not.” 

Shin didn’t want to be confrontational with the Masho, at least not as blatantly as Shuu seemed comfortable with doing. “I mean. Yes, it is fun Rajura. But it does serve a purpose.” He said mildly. “You see, Shuu and I are both polearm fighters.” 

“Our reach is longer than most people. So our Circle of Blood-” 

“The area around yourself in which you could cause an injury to another.” Shin interrupted to clarify. 

Shuu continued, undaunted by the interruption. “-could be up to ten feet. While tied together, Shin and I will be permanently in each other’s Circle of Blood. We often fight in close quarters with each other, but we just wanna be careful.” 

“It serves us less to practice with our weapons. I’ve gotten to practice with my yari in the tower, and Shuu stayed in practice with a staff the entire time he was overseas when he sparred with his uncle Chin. Therefore we should practice our spatial awareness of one another.” 

“Like omega-3 fishy brain said.” Shuu gave Rajura a beaming grin.

As Rajura closed in on them, his scowl started to soften. His footing, which he kept nonthreatening, carried him in circling the two as he held a healthy distance. “If I’d known you were so adept at this, I would have offered you a greater challenge. All you had to do...” Rajura took the whip he had coiled at his hip and cast a spell, disappearing before their very eyes. “...was ask.”

Shuu squeaked. “Uh-oh.”

Shin slowly backed away from Shuu.

“Benedict Arnold.” Shuu hissed as he also took a single step back.

“This is your new task, gentlemen,” the Masho spoke, still circling them, but throwing his voice to keep them off balance as he moved one direction and then another. “Find and pin me to the ground, and you can exhaust yourselves fooling around all you like for the rest of the day.”

Shin knew exactly what Rajura subtly wanted. Shuu, who was not a punk ass bitch, went to snatch at the spot he thought Rajura might be... he was most definitely not there, and Shuu stumbled somewhat.

Shin, willing to test his own mettle, reached out, but his fingers only closed around the air.

Rajura secretly grinned. This wasn’t what he had planned earlier, but if it meant they would be exhausted by the time they did catch him, then he could play the game. He dodged each attempt with ease, even though no one could actually see it.

Shuu huffed and made another snatch only to trip and fall on his face.

Shin had thought he might know where Rajura was, but he’d never know if his hunch was correct as he tripped over Shuu and tumbled down onto his butt. “Ooph!” He huffed. “Sorry,” Shuu grumbled, rubbing dirt off his cheek.

“Where’s that impressive spatial awareness??” Rajura couldn’t help but feel a little cocksure. They’d tried to talk their way out of his little training session, and now they were tripping over one another. It was almost endearing.

“Oh. Fuck. Off!” Shuu growled, too peeved to overthink it anymore, instinct moved his body as he leaped and felt the other’s body make solid contact with his chest. Holding tight with his arms, he let gravity and his superior weight class bring them down to earth. “Suck it bitch!” He cheered with his back on the ground.

Although he was still invisible, Rajura was caught off guard. Of course, his own hubris would be his downfall, and as much as he wanted to revel in being so close to Kongo, he would not let his baser desires get in the way of winning. The Masho became visible but grinned. “You haven’t won just yet, Shuu.” The next spell he cast on himself enhanced his dexterity as he wrestled with the warrior of justice to get out of his grip. In an attempt to shock Shuu out of his grasp, Rajura purred quietly in his ear. “But if you want, maybe you could convince me to give in.”

Shuu had been grinning as he had held on tight despite Rajura’s wriggling. Fuck yeah, there was no saying no to a Shuu clan bear hug. But then Rajura seemed to pause slightly. The feeling of hot breath next to the shell of his ear made a shiver run its fingers along his back, and his dream came crashing back to him. Like he’d been electrocuted, his fingers unlaced and his wrists smacked the ground, palm up, beside his head as he let his body go limp like a scruffed cat. Better limp than literally anything else.

Rajura rolled off in a hurry, not wanting to allow Shuu to grab him again. “A close catch, but close is not enough.” He took up a defensive pose, ready to dodge either of them when they next lunged for him. “On your feet, warrior!”

“You cheat.” Shuu rasped, rolling up onto his knees.

“When have I ever played fair, Shuu?”

“Right. You were always a dong about trying to wriggle into my head. Just never thought you’d take a path as direct as my literal ear.” Shuu snorted, pushing up from his knees onto his feet. “Well? We gonna do this, or are we gonna pussyfoot around?” 

Shin, having seen what happened and knowing full well that Shuu’s ears were... a no-no place. Their friendship was very tactile, but Shuu had minced no words years ago when he explained exactly why his ears were off-limits. Seeing that Shuu’s dander was starting to get up, Shin just quietly untied the rope from around his waist and backed up a few paces. What had once been a challenge was now painfully personal between the two old rivals, and he wouldn’t be able to reset bones if any of his own were broken.

The amusement he had from toying with him earlier faded as Rajura realized he’d finally pushed him a little too far. He did not step out of his stance, however. “The creature in the tunnels will not play by your rules. Nor will I if it means preparing you for that kind of a foe.”

I didn’t know the creature in the tunnel had such a high chance of laughing at my boners. Shuu thought but had the sense not to say. Fine. If Rajura wanted to play like that. He could fuckin’ play like that. Shuu feigned, rolling his eyes but countered it immediately with charging the older man.

Rajura only had one thought cross his mind as Shuu suddenly came barreling at him. Oh fuck. Barely able to dodge out of the way by a hair, he whirled around to face whatever wrath Shuu would bear down on him next.

Seeing Rajura shuck out of the way, Shuu attempted to follow the path of escape his opponent was taking.

A quick sidestepping hop took Rajura just out of range of the grasping hand. He had no witty banter or disparaging taunts to offer Kongo, because as much as he trusted Shuu... There was something in the way he glared at the Masho that made him uneasy.

Shuu, despite missing, was emboldened by how close he was getting. Seeing his opening, he grabbed a fistful of the front of Rajura’s kimono, pulling him forward and off his feet as he twisted his own body. With a rough yank, Rajura was sent face-first into the grass, and the air knocked from his lungs. Before he could get his feet back under him, Shuu had him immobilized both at his wrists and under the larger man’s weight.

There bitch. See how you like it. Feeling just a little cocky though, he did lean in, a small tit for tat, and whispered. “Let me teach you another modern saying, mess with the bull and you get the horns.” He said, then lifted some of his weight off the other, so he wasn’t crushing him. 

When he’d started this game, he thought being pinned could be fun, if one-sided. He might end up with a mouthful of dirt or his vision full of Shuu’s shit-eating grin. That ridiculous, annoying, and bright smile. But there was no amusement to be found in this. Not when he could hear Daisuke punctuating the end of Shuu’s sentence in that lilting tone. Jirou-chan. Rajura just froze in Shuu’s grip, an involuntary shudder rolling through his muscles as his stomach roiled in horror.

“Okay.” Shuu huffed, his anger dissipating as Rajura seemed to freeze. “Now you’re a tricky little sneak. I’m not falling for you going down easy a second time. Just tell me, directly, that you want to stop, and then I’ll let you go.” He said evenly, with the tone of voice he used when he was roughhousing with Yun.

The Masho could feel himself slipping. No, no, no, no, this isn’t happening. He isn’t here, he’s- 

If he were good, if he just did what he wanted, he wouldn’t hurt him- 

He wanted to be good, he liked it when he was nice- 

Shuu isn’t like him. He wouldn’t- 

Rajura dared to look back at the man atop him, swallowing past the fear in his throat to whisper. “Please...stop...”

~~~

Watching the fight unfold from the starting line, Kayura next to him. Touma took one of the metal water bottles and handed it to her. “Thirsty?”

Kayura sighed, drooping. “Do you think I should intervene?” She gratefully took the water bottle and drank from it. 

“No. Leave them be, I don’t think they’ll be drawing blood or anything.” At least I hope not. He knew Shuu was aware enough of himself not to break bones at least. Rajura would probably be feeling that face-first dive later on.

“Touma-san, do you want to know how I snuck out without being seen?”

He smirked and looked at her, “Damn right, I want to know.”

Kayura gave Touma a mischievous wink, and her form melted away, much the same as Rajura’s did. “I figured out how to do this too, Touma-san,” she said, her voice coming from Touma’s side, indicating Kayura had moved. “Can you find me?”

She could turn invisible?! Oh, this was a good and a bad thing. Mostly good. “Holy shit, Kayura.” He smiled, impressed. Carefully, slowly at first, he moved his hand out to the side he had heard her voice come from, turning as he did so.

She giggled in response, moving around behind the much taller archer. “It’s useful, isn’t it? Rajura-san inspired me.” Kayura kept moving as Touma’s arms swept out around him. “Shuu-san taught me this!” She reached up and touched the back of his neck. “Boop!”

Touma’s eyes went wide at the tickle of a touch, goosebumps forming on his neck, and he jumped to the side quick as a flash. A small squawk sound escaped him, and his hand went to his neck. He was going to kill Shuu!

“Oh, I’m sorry, Touma-san. That didn’t hurt, did it? Shuu-san says boops are usually a good thing. My apologies.”

“It didn’t hurt, it tickled-” Oops. That escaped before he could stop it.

Another mischievous giggle reached Touma’s ears. Anubisu would be proud. “Oh? Is that so? Tenku has a weakness~?”

“Kayura…” he warned. Oh no.

“Fufufu…”

A mischievous yet determined look formed on his face as Touma spun around and felt his hands catch hold of Kayura’s invisible form. It felt like he caught hold of her wrist and a hand. “Gotcha!” He said triumphantly.

“Ack!” she cried, breaking her concentration. The invisibility dropped, and her form revealed. Kayura gave him a fake pout. “My plans for tickle-based world domination have been foiled.”

Touma smirk widened, “You forget who you’re dealing with.” He released her wrist; his hand held hers for a moment longer before he let it go. “I’ll need to keep an eye on you now. Can’t have you tickling my neck at random.”

Kayura smiled up at him brightly. “I won’t, Touma-san. My apologies, I didn’t realize your neck was sensitive. I’ll keep my hands to myself from here on. You have my word.” She turned away solemnly. “You have to return in one piece so I can keep my promise of not tickling you.”

Touma walked around and looked her in the eyes, “I have every intention of coming back in one piece,” He assured her, “I have too many things to do to just die down there.”

The little priestess nodded, trying to keep her spirits up. “Yes, and we have to finish the quest of the gargoyle. I can’t do that without you, Touma-san.”

“Oh, you’re more skilled than you think,” He smiled softly, “We do need to get you flying Kaze-kun too, I think he would enjoy that,” Even though it was just a machine. “And I have many other games and things I want to show you when we all get back home.”

~~~

Anubisu watched Rajura and Shuu grapple. It wasn’t often the other man would deign to roll around physically, and that he went right for it with Shuu was more telling than anything. That Shuu pinned him was no surprise, either.

What was a surprise was how Rajura froze up. The part of Anubisu’s mind that empathized rolled in terror at the position Shuu placed Rajura in and he knew what was happening.

Untying the rope, he quickly came up behind Shuu, touching him on the shoulder, “You need to let him up. Right now.” Anubisu said in a low, even voice. 

The timber in Rajura’s voice had knocked all the wind out of his sails. Wait a minute. Hadn’t this been what he’d been tasked to do? Just taking him to the ground clearly hadn’t counted as “pinning him down.” Had he been too rough? He hadn’t thought so. “Hey, are you hur-” the question was snuffed out by Anubisu coming upon him. 

He wasn’t being shouted at... but it still felt like he was being told he had done something wrong. “I-” well, what was there to say? I’m sorry? He didn’t know what he was supposed to be sorry for. He scrambled back up to his feet, his arms staying tucked to his sides and his hands balled into fists pressed to his abdomen. It felt like he was always doing something wrong with no clue as to what. Always breaking something. He wanted Rajura to be his friend. He wanted his friends to be safe and be safe with him, but somehow he was always guaranteed to fuck it up somehow. Feeling Shin’s arm around his shoulder, he allowed himself to be herded away. Maybe he or Seiji could spell out for him what he’d done...

Waving him off, Anubisu kneeled down next to Rajura’s head in his line of sight, “He listened to you, and he stopped. You’re safe now.” Looking up, he saw everyone had stopped and was watching. “Continue with your practice, eyes to yourself. Kayura, whatever scenario Rajura gave didn’t work, and you need to figure out what’s next.” 

Looking back down, Anubisu said softly, “Rajura, what do you need right now?”

Upon hearing Anubisu’s voice and feeling the weight lift completely, Rajura’s fear turned immediately to shame. Why did he have to remember that bastard? Why did he have to remember any of it? 

Fortunately, the Masho had plenty of hair to hide his true feelings as he kept his head bowed. “I need you...to stop staring at me.”

Standing up, Anubisu watched the other moving back into their drills, but still trying to watch. Shuu wasn’t exactly subtle about it. “If you want to take some time, I’ll make everyone here wear themselves out.”

“Yes...Yes, I just need some time...to collect myself...” He got up on hands and knees, then turned over to sit on his rear, careful to keep his face hidden.

“You have it,” Then turning to Seiji, he said, “Would you go with Shin and Shuu and keep them distracted?”

Seiji nodded. “Of course.” Turning, he sheathed his sword and rested the end on his shoulder as he followed Shin and Shuu.

Shin put his arm around Shuu. “Come on, buddy. Let’s make some snacks and drinks for everybody.” He didn’t know why, but he definitely could sense fear.

Seiji spoke up once they were out of earshot of Rajura and Kujuurou. “I wasn’t watching, what happened?” he asked in a low voice.

“Shuu and Rajura were grappling. When Shuu pinned Rajura, he had a panic attack.” Shin whispered.

“Am I just, like, out of touch? Shin, didn’t he ask to have one of us pin him? Am I just making that up?” He asked, not angrily, but somewhat worried that his perception of the conversation was somehow dramatically different than reality.

“He must not have realized being pinned would be a trigger,” Seiji said, frowning. “I don’t think any of us ever tackled him during the war with Arago, so this could be the first time it’s happened since... well, whatever happened to him.”

“I mean. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him feel afraid of me. Should I go back and apologize, like, right now? Should I just let it go? You two are better at reading non-direct people. What’s the right thing to do?”

“He’s probably just embarrassed now. Wait for him to come to you.” Shin answered.

“Triggered into a panic attack means trauma. He was hurt, badly, in a position like that.” Seiji gripped Shuu’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault, Shuu. He wouldn’t have told you to pin him if he knew it was a trigger. Give him time to settle down. I doubt he’ll want to talk about it, but you could ask what you specifically did that made him freeze so you can be sure not to surprise him that way again. Shuu, it’s not your fault,” he added, repeating himself.

“Even if it’s not my fault that he’s, like, in that headspace, I still uh-” he looked at Shin. “Give me a minute. I do listen to you. I just have to remember the way you worded it-” he adopted a scowl of concentration. “I’m still responsible for acknowledging the part I played in someone else’s hurt and-” his ability to quote faltering, he paraphrased into his own words. “Like, if the person matters to me, then their hurting matters to me, and we gotta talk it out about the part I played so that like, I don’t do that specific thing anymore.” Paraphrasing Shin’s big brain stuff was hard sometimes. “Maybe it’s not my fault. But I still made him feel scared of me, and I still wanna fix that. I don’t- ... I don’t want any of my friends to be scared of me.”

“We’re not scared of you. I’m not scared of you. But if you want to do something to help with the situation, making sure you know what act triggered will go a long way to helping with that. You’ll know what to avoid, and he’ll know you want to avoid it.” Seiji insisted.

Touma joined his friends, having caught enough of the conversation to know something happened. It meant a lot to Shin that Shuu listened to him, and Touma was there. He knew that the younger could struggle with his temper and struggled with communication sometimes, and the fact that he listened when Shin explained made him feel valuable and useful to Shuu’s growth. 

Shin hugged his friend and pressed his cheek to the crown of Shuu’s head. Never get any taller, Shuu. You’re the perfect headrest height for Touma and me. “No one is to blame for what just happened. Rajura likely didn’t know, and you couldn’t have known. In every relationship, there will be times where you will hurt and disappoint one another. You just have to decide if the relationship is worth more than the hurt. I think your friendship with Rajura isn’t in any danger, Shuu. I think he knows, like we all know, that you’d never raise a hand against us. But when panic attacks are triggered, there’s a disconnect between what you know and feel. I agree with Seiji. Maybe when things are a little calmer, you can ask him if he feels comfortable explaining how the situation affected him. Because once you know where the line is, we all know you’d never cross it. Your Justice Code simply won’t allow you to.” He said, hoping Shuu could feel the smile against the top of his head.

“Thanks, guys.” Shuu huffed in a deep breath. “I’ll do those things. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Perhaps leave it ‘till after the tunnels,” Seiji suggested. “That’ll be one less source of stress for you both to focus on.”

Touma put a hand on Shuu’s shoulder, “It’ll be okay. Wait for him to come to you.” This much at least Touma had some experience with, for better or worse, thanks to Seiji.

“About sharing anything,” Seiji added. “You should be fine asking about the triggering act, but don’t press for an explanation.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point. Some things might just not be my business, y’know?”

“Plus, Rajura and the other Masho are from the Warring States era. That time didn’t get that name because it was peaceful and free of atrocities,” Seiji added.

“True. It’s kinda twisting up my guts, like, thinking of all the things it COULD be like I’ve seen on TV dramas and in video games.”

Seiji nodded understandingly. He didn’t say that a panic attack while being pinned to the ground limited the range of possibilities. He knew he didn’t need to.

“Guess we should maybe put food on this feeling. I promised everyone I’d try to make everybody a personal pizza with the replicator to see how it manages without my cooking them.”

“It won’t have your personal flair, but something you’ve teased out of the replicator will be the next best thing.”

“Gotta test its limits. You want peppers and onions right, Skittle?”

Seiji sighed softly at the nickname. “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Skittles?” Touma asked, intrigued.

Cringing slightly, Seiji waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll explain that later.”

“I give everyone a nickname, Pigeon. I just thought maybe I’d try out something on Seiji other than Grandpa.”

He chucked, “Oh, I can’t wait to hear this story.”

~~~

After spending a few minutes just focusing on breathing and getting his head back on straight, Rajura took stock of the people around him. Anubisu was still nearby, but the others had either gone back to what they were doing or were chatting. No one was looking at him, but he didn’t feel any less ashamed of what happened. A small part of him wanted to turn invisible and run, but he knew logically it would only make him look even worse. It would make him look incapable, and with the venture into the tunnels tomorrow, the last thing they needed was to see him falling apart. “Thank you, Anubisu. I’m alright, now.”

Looking at Rajura for a moment, he saw that he was stable. “You’re welcome,” Anubisu answered and offered his hand to help Rajura up.

He reached out and took him by the wrist to get to his feet, brushing grass and dirt from his clothes and face. “Perhaps you ought to take over for now. I imagine they’re going to barrage me with concerned looks and questions, and I need them to stay on task in exhausting themselves.”

“As you need. Do you want to stay off to the side and provide illusions for them to attack?” Anubisu suggested?

“I...don’t think so. I don’t trust myself with that just now,” he replied. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the events of last night. “Besides, they aren’t the only ones that need to be run ragged. I need to as well.”

Anubisu looked at Rajura, but had to agree. The other man looked strung out. Turning to the others, he called, “Seiji, join Naaza and Ryo. Attack Shin and Shuu. The first group to cut the cord of the second is the winner.” Then he looked over to Touma and Kayura, “Negotiations have failed, your spies and turncoats have been executed, the enemy is pounding at the doors. What do you do?” Given what could happen tomorrow, this was more likely than the scenarios Rajura was offering. Rajura may have been easing them into this level of combat, but it was now up to him. Looking over at Shuten and Nasutei, “Give yourself a count of 20, then attack Seiji, Shin, and Shuu. After a few blows, change to Naaza and Ryo.”

He then waited to see the chaos they provided.

Seiji nodded and hurried over to the other swordsmen, pausing only to toss the sheath for his no-dachi aside quickly. “Ready?” he asked Ryo and Naaza. Ryo nodded crisply despite the small, worried frown on his face. He gripped his sword in confident hands.

“Quite ready,” Naaza said, swords poised to defend himself. 

It was good to see Anubisu taking over for him so seemingly effortlessly. Granted, there was no real danger to be had in sparring, but it still allowed the knot in his stomach to unclench at the sight. “And what would you have me do?” The Yami Masho was in charge now.

Looking over at him, “Do you feel comfortable to work physically or stay back and cast a spell?” Before this land, before their armors were stolen, that would have been a derogatory statement. But, now? Some of these spells were more powerful than physical attacks. They were nothing to dismiss idly.

“What sort of spell did you have in mind?” Rajura asked.

“Good, go invisible. Trip them and make them question the very ground they walk on.”

“... and twenty.” Grinning, Seiji raced forwards and swung the flat of his blade at Shuu. Ryo was just a few steps behind him and lashing out at Shin.

“I will try,” Rajura offered. With his last spell slot, he turned himself invisible again and then circled around the fighters, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He could do that much. 

Naaza kept Ryo at his back to keep the cord between them slack. The other two had reach, but they were outnumbered. “Seiji-san, you’re the only of us not connected! Ryo-san and I will keep them busy on this front!”

Shuu dodged the attack with ease, and Seiji immediately began to slide around to the side, keeping his guard up and between himself and the others.

Negotiations failed. The enemy was at the door. That escalated quickly. But if the enemy were at the door, “Kayura, you would know what defenses your castle would have. You can rely on those for the enemy troops on the ground, the siege engines you have to worry about. If you know the location and the risk is worth it, temporarily dividing the army and having them crash into the side or rear of the other army could surprise them. Or if the enemy is close enough now, you could have the archers start firing flame arrows. Even if they can’t get the siege engines, they could still do damage, and if one soldier on fire got close enough, it could still start a blaze.”

Everything has failed, and the enemy is at the gates. What do you do? Kayura shivered, thinking of the Masho and how she would sacrifice everything to protect them. Swallowing, she tried not to show the fear and anguish on her face. “If the siege machines are close enough, I’d want archers to set fire to them. If we’re familiar with the terrain, we could have small portions of the army hidden away for a surprise attack. Our defensive fortifications would allow us time...”

“It’s your castle, your land. You would know it, and you’d have anyone who couldn’t fight away to safely long ago. I know you would have seen to that.”

She cast her eyes downward. “Yes, I’d want to send away anyone who wasn’t able to defend themselves. Children, the elderly...”

“Yes, you’ve done that. Now everyone is ready and scared to attack, but they will at your command. You’re their empress, and that’s their home.”

Anubisu watched the fighters working together and felt some of the knots of tension let go. This could work. Rajura was doing his job when Ryo suddenly tripped on something that wasn’t there, pulling Naaza. But, Naaza quickly covered and fended off all three other attacks. 

“Switch,” Anubisu called, “the person you’re tied to is now the enemy. You need to disarm them. Seiji, disrupt the polearms.”

“The hell!” Shuu cried, watching Naaza and Ryo suddenly lunge at each other. He and Shin looked at each other when Seiji’s sword suddenly forced his naginata to the ground. Shin came in right after and poked him in the shoulder. 

“Switch!” Was called again, “The creature now possesses Seiji, and all of you have to disarm him. Go!”

The panic in Seiji’s face as all of his friends turned almost made him want to call this off. “A little rough, don’t you think?” Rajura’s voice came in Anubisu’s ear. 

“If you think anything I create is not possible, you’re welcome to call it off,” Anubisu answered, watching the coordinated attacks keep Seiji moving farther back, entirely on the defensive. “Nasutei, you’ve become possessed, attack Shuten.” Rajura laughed but did nothing to stop the scenarios. 

One after another, they attacked singly, in pairs, and threes. The scenarios became worse, and Rajura became bolder, tripping and pushing and teasing until they were all exhausted. He tossed Kayura and Touma into the fight, making them fight without weapons and outnumbered. 

Rajura reappeared next to Anubisu as he watched the group rest after he called an end to the fighting. “They’re tired. Is this what you wanted for the exercises?”

“Mostly,” Rajura answered. “You’re not worn out yet.” 

He shrugged. “I’ll do something to tire myself. And I’ll take the first watch, tonight. Then, if you take the second, that sleep spell of yours might let me have a few hours.”

Rajura wasn’t happy, but he knew nervous energy. As everyone picked up and moved back to the apartment, Rajura conceded, “Very well. I’ll get Shuten to take the last watch.” 

~~~

As dawn broke over the horizon, a large group of people gathered outside the tunnels. Ibaraki Had his chest puffed up at the thought of being a retainer for Kayura, protecting her from anything that might emerge from the tunnels. The spider sisters were on hand, holding bags of webbing that they would use to snare up creatures wanting to emerge into the light.

Off to the far side, Tsubaki set up her harp and had already begun strumming the strings. The soft music already started to help settle the participants as they gathered.

On either side of the clearing, a group of dokkaebi and soldiers eyed each other warily. However, it was apparent they were both here for the same purpose and had every intention of working together.

The troopers all arrived shortly after. They could see Shuu giggling as they came, although they didn’t hear his whispered comment to Touma and Shin, “They look like they were starting a fight scene from a fucking superhero movie - walking in all super cool.”

Kayura stepped forward out of the group to address the crowd waiting. “Thank you all for coming out this morning and helping us to clear the tunnels. This is a huge task and a difficult one.

“Today, I watch people I love, my friends and family go down into the dark. I do not know if they will come back. 

“What I do know is that they will do their best to come back to me. I know that they will fight and do their finest to keep each other safe and remove the creature that is so dangerous. I also know if it is within their power, they will rescue those that have already been lost.

“it is our job as the ones who remain here on the surface to pray for their safety. But, we do more than that. We are the hope that they come back to. We offer the promise of safety and security when life becomes too much to bear. We are the healing touch and shoulder to cry on for those who are hurt.

“We are the last line of defense for everyone else. This is a task I take seriously and with pride.”

Kayura walked up to the others, head held high, “As your Empress, it is my command that you come back victorious, safe, and proud. We will be waiting as long as it takes.”

Cheers went up around the clearing, and the call of “Kayura-sama” echoed in the dawn light. Rajura gave her an approving nod, and Anubisu smiled widely. Most of the other troopers had impressed expressions on their faces. Then there was Touma, who looked upon her in awe. Gone was the insecure girl, and what stood before him was a proud woman. He wasn’t quite sure what he felt, but he knew that when their eyes met after the speech, she was the reason he was coming back.

an exaggerated sniffle was heard over Touma’s shoulder. “My little baby’s all grown up and givin’ speeches,” Shuu said loudly. Touma reached back and smacked him in the gut almost simultaneously. Shin thwacked him in the back of the head. 

Kayura Went up to each of them and gave them hugs, wishing them individually a safe return. Then, she knelt down in front of the entrance at a prepared prayer circle. Ten figures lined the circle, each of them representing one of the troopers. “I will be praying continuously for your safety.”

The troopers now tied themselves together, fastening up their jackets and putting on gloves. Shin called his armor, tapping his knuckles to Shuu’s as they got ready to go down. 

As Ibaraki Cleared out the last of the debris so the troopers could get down, they lined up in their pairs:

Anubisu – Seiji  
Shuten – Nasutei  
Rajura – Touma  
Ryo – Naaza  
Shin – Shuu

Looking down into the tunnel, Anubisu can see the clear delineation between light and shadow. And just beyond the natural shadow, he could see the darkness licking at the light, as if it wanted to bite into it and reach up. 

Tarea jumped on his shoulder as he went down the first couple of stairs with Seiji. And as they all sundered stairs, the spider sisters lowered their wedding. The final shimmered barrier closed up behind them, sealing the tunnels.

Now, only sounds left in the clearing were whispered prayers and the plucking of a harp.

~~~

In the passageway, a tangible sense of dread seeped up the darkened stairwell. It was an old subway staircase leading deep into the earth. However, the darkness was very thick here - thicker than anything they’d experienced previously. 

They could not shed the feeling of being watched.

Halfway down the staircase, the temperature dropped suddenly, and a shiver was sent through the group. Each person’s flesh tingled from the cold air, despite their precautions. 

The train platform itself was, by and large, still intact, and the rails on which the train presumably traveled were in excellent condition. Anubisu could make out the outlines of debris on the floor of the train platform. Bags, a folding fan, a shoe, a trash can on its side with its contents spilling out. Deep claw marks were gouged into the concrete of the platform. Anubisu suppressed a shiver, recognizing this creature would be frighteningly large.

Painted posters had lined the walls, depicting wild and untamed lands in one and a futuristic cityscape. PAST and FUTURE were written on these posters in many languages, including English, Spanish, and Japanese.

On the edge of the platform, half spilling over the side and onto the tracks, lay a dokkaebi. The body was frigid and lifeless and had been for quite some time. Oddly, it did not appear to have decomposed despite the time that had passed since the sealing of the tunnel. A black liquid seeped from the goblin’s nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. 

The train tunnel remained unblocked though it seemed the darkness and the cold only grew more profound the further from the entrance the group traveled.

Anubisu felt the familiar weight of Tarea land on his shoulder as she jumped from the stairs. Although he would have preferred to be safe, knowing her, there was something that needed her abilities. To the others, he said, “It’s time to get out your flashlights and other light sources, and start now.”

As Shuu cranked up his flashlight and several other clicks produced more light, they all noticed the beams of light didn’t reach nearly as far as they did up in the apartment. The light tapered off just a few feet from the source, seemingly losing its will to illuminate. And now, with the barrier up and in the dark of the tunnel, it was unnaturally quiet. There were no sounds of animals, nor the subtle sounds of the earth moving.

They had two choices, north or south. “Which way do you propose we go?” Rajura asked, his voice cutting through the silence and sounded louder than usual.

“North,” Anubisu said in just a whisper. “The armor would want to go where it’s cold and dark, so north.

“Sounds logical enough,” Rajura replied. 

Getting closer to the tracks, Touma pointed out all three rails. He explained to the Masho that the outer rails were used for the wheels, while the third was electrified to move the trains. He reminded them that electricity was back on in the city, and the third rail might have been electrified. And if it was, merely touching it would be enough to kill a person.

“How do we test it, just in case?” Anubisu asked.

“Well,” Touma said, “we can put some debris on the rail, if it jumps around, the electricity is on.”

“I got this,” Nasutei let’s forward and waved her hands. She produced the ghostly hand, picking up a section of a metal box and dropping it on the rail. It made a loud thunk that echoed once and then was unnaturally silenced.

“Hn,” Touma said. “I guess it’s not electrified.”

The group traveled down the tunnel, supply closets after emergency exits passed by. The troopers guessed they may have traveled close to a mile down the tunnel, taking about half an hour to get there before noticing the rails were older. Rather than the smooth silvery rails, these turned more black with iron and sat upon wooden rail ties. Finally, the rails faded out altogether, leaving an unfinished dirt tunnel.

Then, they had the fork.

“We go East,” Anubisu said, and Rajura nodded. “If we make the same direction changes each time, if we have to backtrack, it will make it easier to remember which turn we took.” He took out one of his daggers and carved the kanji for East in the wall anyway.

More debris littered the cavern, with pipe ends sticking out of the wall, including pipes that seemed to have no purpose. The walls were getting less and less maintained. Naaza pointed out deep gouges taken out of the walls. They looked just like claw marks.

Rajura took a deep breath. “Tsubaki did mention that on her way back from the past, the creature attacked. So, it seems that we may be on the right track.”

“Yeah, she said it ripped the train apart,” Shuu said, before dropping his voice to a whisper, “It was really fucked up.” He was really starting to hate this place. he could hear his own breathing, and seriously, he was not that loud 

Naaza grabbed Rajura’s jacket suddenly, “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Rajura commented quietly before everyone went still. 

It came so softly, “play bi chamaig kharj baina…”

“The fuck,” Touma whispered.

“I’ve been hearing it since we got into the tunnels,” Anubisu said.

“And what does it mean?”

“‘I see you,’” Anubisu said into the dark.

“This is the part in movies where something bad happens,” Ryo added, prophetically.

Rajura huffed, “So much for the element of surprise.”

“My ass couldn’t get any tighter,” Shuu whimpered.

“We need to keep moving,” Anubisu said, continuing on.

At the next fork in the road, the voice got louder, “bi chamaig kharj baina…”

The voice laughed, shaking the ground with its low rumble, “bi chamaig kharj baina!”

The ground gave way, and they fell. Flashlights flickered off, and magically stopped. The group was plunged into the darkness, and they fell.

~~~

Picking themselves up, they took a look around. Half of their members were missing. Tarea bounced right over to Anubisu, climbing back on his shoulder. Looking deeper into the tunnel they found themselves in, Anubisu startled at hearing the close laughter. He looked at the others, seeing that he was still attached to Seiji; but noting that Ryo, Shuu, and Rajura were missing their partners. Tarea started softly growling, and the laughter faded.

And yet, they all seemed concerned with the ends of their ropes, missing comrades, or picking themselves over. “Does anyone still hear any voices or laughter?” Quiet denials made him question whether he heard anything at all.

Seiji started producing the soft glow that seemed to pour off of him so easily. “Is everyone okay?” he asked the group. Getting back affirmations seemed to strengthen his light.

“Shall we go north or south?” Anubisu asked Rajura.

Gently encouraging Anubisu, Rajura said, “You would know best.”

Anubisu nodded, “North, then. Hopefully, the others follow. That’s the direction I wanted to head in.” He saw Rajura get him a small smile and nod. 

They continued traveling north through the tunnels, seeing the tunnels getting progressively larger. Occasionally, scratch marks littered the walls, and splatters of the tar-like substance dotted the surface. After more walking, they found a smaller tunnel heading to the west that doesn’t seem to be dugout. 

Shuu put his hand on the wall, feeling the stone. “This looks natural,” he said.

“I would prefer not to get distracted with every twist and turn. We should continue,” Anubisu reasoned.

“It couldn’t hurt to take a short look,” Rajura countered, eager for a distraction.

Looking over his group, Anubisu saw how they huddled together. Maybe a small distraction would be worth it, “Okay, as long as we don’t go too far.”

“If it starts to look like it’s another path, we’ll head back,” Rajura assured him.

The tunnel was not that long. After only about 100 or so steps, the lights began reflecting off the dead end. The body of an older dokkaebi lay nearby, the black tar-like substance leaking from its ears and nose. Debris littered around the body and an old chest stood on the side. Seiji knelt down in front of it, attempting to lift the lid, only to find it locked. 

“Shuu, I want to make sure it’s dead before we proceed. Would you mind?” Rajura suggested to Shuu. 

“Maybe poke it to make sure it’s dead?” Using the end of his naginata, Shuu prodded the body, forcing more of the tar out, but it was apparent the poor dokkaebi was dead.

“Anubisu,” Seiji said quietly, “it’s locked, do you think you can open it?”

“Let me see,” he answered. Taking out a few of the picks from the bracers on his arms, Anubisu worked just a minute before a click was heard. He lifted the lid to find the only content to be a dagger. It looked identical to the one Nasutei gave him from the white tower. It was cold to the touch, and Anubisu just knew that anything this cut would be frozen.

“We should continue north,” Anubisu said, standing up.

~~~

Touma picked up the end of his rope, looking at the tar-like substance coating the end. He looked closer until he heard Naaza hiss, “Do not touch it. Remember what we heard about the creature and what it can do.”

The second group looked up and down their tunnels. They only had the choice between going east or south, and both seemed to head further into the earth. Nasutei grabbed Shuten’s hand, squeezing it for confidence and pointed east. 

Shuten agreed with her. “We’re going to head east because Anubisu was leading us in a more northeasterly direction. So, we will go east. If they are somewhere, that’s the direction they’re going to head.”

Naaza agreed, “That’s a logical conclusion.”

Unfortunately, they ran into a dead end. Backtracking and losing what they figured was close to an hour of walking time, they turned south. They noticed as they continued downward, it was getting colder until they came to another intersection where they could continue south or head west. “West,” Shuten said, his breath puffing out in white clouds being reflected off Nasutei’s little flames.

Touma pulled out his binoculars, but couldn’t see anything further into the dark. It just seemed so very bright in here for how dark the tunnel seemed.

Looking farther into the tunnels, Shuten tensed and felt his uncertainty. Pushed into the leadership role again, he felt woefully unprepared. He remembered fighting against Anubisu in the past and some of the things the Yami armor could do, and he was afraid. Holding Nasutei more firm, he felt her presence stabilize him. 

They headed west, coming to a roundabout that could either return them the way they came or continue north. Looking at Nasutei, Shuten nodded and let everyone north. 

But as they got back to the next intersection, they realized they were back at the same fork they started. “We didn’t get anywhere after all this time,” Shin mumbled.

“Lost in the dark and the cold, this is just perfect,” Naaza mumbled right back to him. They looked at each other but said nothing more. 

Shuten led them down several more tunnels, turning east, north, and then coming to another intersection where they could go north or west. As he was about to leave them north again, Touma, Shin, and Naaza turned to hear voices coming from the west tunnel. As Touma looked down the west tunnel, Naaza shared a look with Shuten, “It could be the other group.”

Nasutei followed Touma a few steps, “Touma, Do you see something?”

Holding up his binoculars, he looked further down into the tunnel, “All I see is the path curve south and there are bits and pieces of shoji against the wall.”

“It might be worth checking out,” Naaza suggested, he was getting tired of following Shuten and only getting back to where they started.

“Right,” Shuten agreed. “Everyone stay close to each other if, for some reason, this goes bad. We’ll retreat if necessary.”

They went west, seeing bits and pieces of the shoji that Touma pointed out until they came to a four-way intersection. They all took a few steps into the various tunnels, Naaza looked into the west tunnel and came face to face with a jiangshi. It was standing there, still and waiting, bleeding tar from its mouth and nose. 

Backing into the tunnels with the others, he let them know what he saw. “Don’t touch it, it has the black tar,” He said as it followed him out of the tunnel, reaching for them. 

Shuten immediately threw one of his knives at the creature, only for it to glance off his shoulder as if it didn’t touch at all. The burst of fire followed by a splash of acid hit the creature, sending it backward. Shin and Nasutei nodded to each other as an arrow struggled in its chest and threw it back. 

In a flash, it reared back up, grabbing and clawing—the horrible screams sending dripping tar at everyone. Naaza tripped over a piece of shoji, letting the jiangshi catch his arm, digging its claws into his flesh. Immediately, Naaza felt as if something was trying to dig into his brain, whispering sweet promises of a soft lap to sleep in and constant warmth.

Shaking off the false promises, Naaza let his anger draw up. He stepped back a few paces, drawing the Jiangshi with him before letting loose with his own burning flame, brighter and more purifying than what Shin used. The creature shrieked and felt backward, struggling to crawl away from the bright light.

Shuten came in behind and struck the creature with his staff, followed by Shin, Using his Yari to put the poor creature out of its misery.

At the back of the group was Touma, cursing up a storm and rubbing his eyes. Shin walked up to him, apologizing for how the bright light hurt him as he was looking through the night vision.

Naaza’s voice cut through everything, “Do not let any of these things touch you. It felt like something was clawing at my mind, seeking control.”

“Did it find any purchase, or do you feel you successfully bought it off?” Shuten asked. 

“It was nothing,” Naaza brushed off. As he turned away to examine the now-dead creature, Shuten could only sigh his frustrations. 

~~~

As the group turned east, Rajura took to counting his heartbeats to keep focused. He could hear Shuu whispering under his breath, doing what he could to help Ryo in the dark. At one point, he heard Ryo giving thanks that it was not Naaza stuck with him. And, after what he heard early on in the invasion, it was probably a good thing. 

He looked at Anubisu, unsurprised that he seemed relatively calm. Then again, he often spent time in these conditions. The man’s guidance would serve them well, and he made a mental note to offer him a little praise when they were all under the open sky again.

The tunnels were opening up more now, giving way to more room and better conditions. In the distance, four silhouettes were highlighted at the edge of the light. Shuu jumped, swinging his light up at the shapes, seeing four more dokkaebi suddenly hissing and shielding from the light. The Troopers stopped, waiting.

Except for Seiji.

Anubisu felt the rope go tight and planted firm to stop Seiji from moving forward. It shocked him a little to see Seiji turn back and glare. 

Rajura saw the tension, waved to get their attention, “Let me send Catherine to check this out, that way no one gets hurt.” Looking back between them, he received Anubisu’s approval. Catherine scuttled down and over to the edge of the light. With eyes glowing a bit unnaturally in the dark, Rajura could now see through her multifaceted eyes. Swaying a bit as he got used to the perspective and eight inputs, he made out the dokkaebi and the black tar dripping down their faces and necks. 

“They’re like the others,” Rajura explained. “They’re… leaking. And I think that’s a sign of possession.”

“Leaking,” Shuu squeaked. “Like, are they taking a piss?”

“No, Shuu,” Rajura snapped back. “Black tar is leaking from their mouths, eyes, and ears. Like the dead bodies.”

“We should see if we can help them,” Seiji said as he tried to move forward again. He swung his sword around almost carelessly.

“Dude, wait,” Shuu whispered, moving with him, with Anubisu following. The dokkaebi hissed, shying away from the light. Shuu got a bad feeling, and since Shin wasn’t here, he couldn’t let anything happen to Seiji. Not him, not again.

“Shuu, point that away,” Seiji waved to the flashlight. He already stopped his glow, the softness of his light leaving behind the harder, mechanical light. “We’re going to try to help them!”

“But…” Shuu was so confused but lowered the light. The dokkaebi lowered their hand, but started moving towards Seiji and Anubisu, fixated on them. They looked curiously at them until really fixating on Anubisu. The dragon faces snarled, and they hissed and growled. They scurried away, running towards Shuu, swiping at him as he jumped aside. 

Ryo jumped out of the way as Rajura cast his sleeping spell. The first two fell on their faces, tripping up the latter two. But, they only got up, running down the tunnel and leaving their two companions behind.

Dusting his clothes off, Shuu asks, “Do you want me to tie them up?”

Seiji nodded, “That might not be a bad idea. I can help.” And together, they tied the hands and feet of the dokkaebi.

As they straightened, Anubisu said, “We need to keep going.”

Seiji snapped up at him, “Are we going to leave them here? Just leave them for something to come and chop them up?”

“I’m not gonna carry them,” Shuu said, “but I’m not sure we can talk to them or what. I don’t speak Korean if that’s what they’re talking.”

“You’re supposed to be trying to help save them,” Seiji snapped. “That’s why the dokkaebi are helping us. I would say let’s try and bring them with us.”

“No,” Anubisu disagreed. “It would be better to leave them. I’ll come back later if I need.”

Rajura agreed with him. “We can’t be weighing ourselves down with those who can’t be a help to us. We can do this much to make sure they are not a danger.”

“No one else here is going to help them,” Seiji almost yelled, waving his sword around. “We don’t know if we’ll be able to come back and find them. We have to help them!”

“I gotta agree with Seiji, here,” Shuu said. 

“And what exactly do you propose we do?” Rajura said levelly. 

As Seiji looked around uncomfortably, Ryo agreed with him. They should take care of the dokkaebi. But, he also knew they were hunting something dangerous, and it would lower their chances of success (survival) if they had dead weight. Or worse, something they had to worry about being scared and in the way. “Rajura and Anubisu are right, Seiji. As much as I hate to say it.”

Seiji’s jaw dropped at him, “We should keep them with us. Bring them along. They’re tied up, they’re sleeping,” Seiji was practically begging. 

“We can put them somewhere safer where we can find them better,” Ryo suggested

“We will come back to get them,” Anubisu promised, but he was trying to figure out what was wrong. Tarea was growling in his ear, soft enough the others couldn’t hear. She kept kneading hands. But he didn’t know what that meant.

“Let’s take them to the next intersection, so they’re not sitting alone in the center of the hallway,” Shuu suggested. “At least, that way, we can remember they were left at an intersection.”

Rajura sighed, “That’s fine.” He looked at Anubisu, and he nodded. 

Shuu moved over to pick up the dokkaebi. As soon as he touched it, he felt the sensation of fingers crawling up his arm, neck, and head, trying to dig into his head. He jerked back, toppling over on his butt, and the feeling stopped, but it left him panting and seriously fucking freaked out. If this thing was taking them over, he was NOT the person that should be possessed, and it would totally be a bad day for everyone. He wanted Shin, he wanted his fishy, he—

Shuu looked down to see Tarea rubbing hard against his leg. When noticed, she stretched up, waving a paw at him. 

“Shuu,” Rajura said quietly. “What happened?”

Looking up at Rajura, Shuu answered, “It was like an ice cream headache but inside my skull. It felt like someone had their fingers on my brain.”

Looking pointedly at Anubisu, Rajura commanded the rest, “No one touches them. It’s obviously too dangerous.”

They all agreed, but Seiji looked particularly unhappy. Shuu picked up the rope and dragged them over to the wall, careful not to touch them. Propping them up the best he could, he looked back over the group. 

Anubisu went over to Seiji and whispered, “I promise I’ll come back and get them. It’s the best I can do.”

Seiji sent a weak glare at him but agreed. 

As they went farther, the tunnel started getting narrow, finally hitting a dead end. The temperature was near freezing. Gouges lined this wall, but they were smaller, more in line with each other. Anubisu saw at the end was a book. He tapped the book with his foot and when nothing happened, he picked it up. Inside looked like Korean and the last few pages of notes had blood splattered. 

Handing it to Rajura, “Do you think you could read this?” Anubisu asked.

Rajura opened the book, seeing the characters. “I’m not going to waste any of my magical resources just to read a few notes. Maybe if we find more…” He closed the book and dropped it in Shuu’s bag.

~~~

The next intersection was a four-way intersection, and looking down the various routes, Shuten said, “Do you want to go east?”

“I follow whatever you think is best,” Nasutei answered him.

Shuten looked to the others, but no replies came. “Well, if Touma has no complaints, we’ll go east.”

But, Touma just swayed a little in place, with a shiver going down his back. He picked up the binoculars again to look in the various directions. “East is a dead end.”

“What does the west direction look like, Touma?” Shuten said.

It looked like it was hard for Touma to think. “Uh, let me take a look.”

As Touma raised the binoculars, Shuten tapped on Nasutei’s wrist, whispering, “Touma-san is not doing well.”

“Do you think maybe it’s the dark?” She answered him.

“I don’t know if it’s just the dark.”

“I mean, it could be the cold or low blood sugar.”

Shuten shook his head. “I don’t know, but he’s not faring as well as the rest of us.”

“I think we should go south.” Touma suddenly declared.

“Touma,” Nasutei asked. She moved the dancing light nearer to Touma, hoping to make him feel better.

But, Touma closed his eyes and turned away as if in pain. “Ack, Nasutei! Warn me before you do that!”

“Sorry,” Even though she really wasn’t, “I thought you would see it coming.”

Shuten was getting an awful feeling. This was twice now that Touma moved away from the light. He shared a look with Nasutei once again, hoping she was paying attention. And by the way she met his gaze, he understood she did. Now, to move on to Naaza.

But, of course, the other man noticed. He looked over to Shin, “Maybe you could produce one of your flames for a bit of warmth.”

“That sounds reasonable, Naaza-san,” Shin answered and called flames to his hands. 

Touma flinched at the new light. “I think we need to go this way. Why don’t you follow me for a minute.” He began leading them to the south. 

Shuten caught up to Touma as he reached a fork in the next path. “Touma-san, do you feel that a particular path is more correct than another?”

Touma looked at him, confused, “Umm, maybe.”

“It is a yes or no question, Touma-san.” Shuten tried.

“Is it, though?” Touma just gave a somewhat enigmatic answer.

“Touma-san, do you feel that one particular path is more beneficial than another?” Shuten was getting worried now. In fact, everyone was starting to notice something was seriously wrong.

Naaza shook his head as he noticed something. It seemed that Touma could navigate with ease, better than the rest of them could. He was not tripping or bumbling over anything. He turned to Shin, “Ask Touma something only Touma would know.”

“Okay,” Shin said, “But if it’s still Touma, just mind-controlled, he may still have all his memories.” Shin took a deep breath. “Okay, Touma, the high school you went to school with Shuu. That wasn’t your first choice of schools; why did you go there?”

Touma looked back, confused, “I went to school with Shuu because I didn’t sleep well the night before, and I did crap on the entrance exam. You know that, what’s with the question?”

Shin looked at Naaza, “That is why he didn’t get into his first choice of schools.”

Touma Just shrugged, dancing as he moved on as if very happy. When Naaza approached him and touched him on the shoulder, Touma tilted his head unusually hard and said, “Yes, Mr. Sneep?”

“What?” Naaza almost snapped. “I’m going to ignore the fact you just called me that, and I recommend you stay with the group.”

“I mean, I’m going this way. You’re welcome to follow me; you probably should do that.” Touma answered.

“You’re not in charge here, Touma-san.” 

He smiled unnaturally wide, “If that’s what you think.” He answered, swaying to unheard music.

“Could someone get a light over here,” Naaza snapped. Shin brought his small flame over, but Touma groaned and squinted at the light. Naaza grabbed his head, turning it from right to left watching, and finally seeing a small black droplet coming out of Touma’s right ear. “Damn,” Naaza muttered. 

Almost at once, Touma began to struggle, fighting against Naaza as he tried to hold him down. “Do not struggle, Touma-san!” Naaza shouted. Just as Touma broke free, Shuten rushed over and pinned Touma’s arms against him. 

Shuten was stronger and faster, and the fierce growl he put in Touma’s ear shocked the archer into stillness for the moment he needed to get a better grip. “Nasutei, get the rope!”

“NO!” Touma shouted, and at once, a foggy mist erupted from his body, covering the area. It shrouded everything in sight so much so that a person could barely hold out their hand and see it. 

“Do not let him go!” Naaza Voice cut through the mist.

“Shuten!” Nasutei’s voice called. “I can’t see.”

“Just follow my voice,” Shuten called back. 

“Let go!” Touma shouted and elbowed Shuten in the stomach. Hearing him grunt, Touma tried to break free, only to be caught up in the mystical binding cast by Naaza. As he fell over paralyzed, the green-haired Masho materialized out of the fog, leaning close to examine him. Touma snapped, trying to bite him.

“Let’s tie him,” Shuten said as he pulled Nasutei to him to gather the rope. 

As the binds went on Touma’s hands and wrists, Naaza examined him. More tar started to emerge from his nose and gathered in the corner of his eyes. 

Shuten came over and questioned Naaza, “Did whatever separate us also do this before we woke up?”

They ignored the low growl coming from Touma. “I suppose it’s possible. I guess we should be thankful that we had the benefit of me realizing not to touch the end of our ropes.” He groaned. “So now, what do we do?”

“We can’t leave him,” Shuten acknowledged.

Naaza stood up and faced the group, “No, but he could be a danger to us as well.”

Shuten nodded, “Once he is no longer paralyzed, he’s going to start thrashing. Nasutei, can you make him sleep?”

“I can try,” Nasutei answered, rolling up her sleeves. As she tapped into her own magic, it slammed against Touma but failed to put him to sleep. He seemed a bit calmer but certainly not asleep.

“It was worth a try.”

“We have to try and stop him from biting,” Naaza commented, avoiding another bite as he said it. 

Shuten agreed, “Do we have anything we can tie in his mouth?”

“Here,” Nasutei said, handing him a thin scarf. Shuten twisted it and strapped it around Touma’s head. Now, trussed up and gagged, now they picked him up and threw him over Naaza’s shoulder. 

Shuten sighed, “This is going to sound incredibly unkind, but it needs to be said. Given the state he’s in, he’s going to try to head towards the creature.”

“Or lead us into a trap,” Naaza inputted. 

Shuten agreed, “Or lead us into a trap. That’s the hard part. If he’s leading us towards the creature, we can still use him to tell which way to go.” He looked to the boy trussed up with anger in his eyes, “I’m sorry to use you like this, Touma-san.” The blue-haired individual just growled, not noticing the tar running from his eyes.

~~~

Turning east again, the group trudged forward and reached another fork in the road. Anubisu looked back at the one wall and he saw his mark, alerting him that they already had been at this intersection. Looking ready to snap, Shuu let out a nervous giggle, and the group agreed to go west until the road again turned north. 

The slow cranking of the lights Shuu carried echoed a bit in the tunnel, but it helped to keep Shuu’s anxiety under control. The yellow light from Ryo’s flashlight bounced from wall to wall. Slowly, Seiji began to edge ahead of the group, urging them forward.

Around the next bend, they were forced to stop. “We need to keep going north,” Seiji said, seeming to ignore the six dokkaebi standing in the path, shining in the light of Shuu’s lamp.

“That’s more than I want to deal with,” Rajura said under his breath. 

“Shuu,” Seiji hissed. “Point that away from them, you might hurt them.”

“They might hurt us,” Rajura countered.

Looking back towards the dokkaebi, Seiji answered, “They just need help. We can do that.”

“I don’t wanna hurt them, Seiji, but I don’t know how to help them,” Shuu said in a high voice.

“We can’t help anybody right now,” Anubisu said with finality in his voice as he looked at Seiji.

And Seiji met his look, “We haven’t even tried anything.”

Rajura stepped next to Seiji and Anubisu, “Well, what do you suggest? What do you suggest we try?”

“We can try talking to them, for one. Maybe some of them do speak Japanese.”

“Okay,” Shuu moved the beam of light down and called to them. “Do any of you speak Japanese?”

“They can’t hear us from back here, we have to get closer,” Seiji insisted, moving in.

Anubisu grabbed his sleeve and stopped him, “No, we’re not getting any closer.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Seiji answered, shaking him off and continuing.

“Seiji-man, come on,” Shuu tried stopping Seiji and keeping the light forward. “Hang on, you stay here. Just stay right here. You’re tied to Anubisu, remember. I’ll go ahead so they can hear me. I got the light, okay?”

There was a flash of metal, and the rope between Seiji and Anubisu was severed. “Now, I’m not tied, and I didn’t think you were such a coward.” He turned and walked towards the dokkaebi; the sheath dropped on the ground. 

Shuu staggered back as if struck, “Hey, I’m not a coward.” Shuu’s voice cracked with emotion. “We just need to be careful – Hey!” He was cut off abruptly.

Anubisu brushed past him and grabbed Seiji’s jacket by the collar, physically throwing him back. As his hand touched the back of Seiji’s neck, it registered that his skin was too cold for these temperatures. Seiji usually radiated warmth. 

Shuu looked torn, but turned when Anubisu’s voice cut through his screaming thoughts. He wasn’t even sure what Anubisu said, but as he turned, the dokkaebi attacked. “Shuu, look out!” Rajura called as Shuu jumped out of the way of the charging group. 

Anubisu pushed Seiji behind him as the group approached, but they didn’t attack. Instead, they passed quickly, bearing their teeth and hissing. An echoing hiss came back from his feet as Tarea stood her ground. 

Finally, the dokkaebi disappeared down the tunnels. 

“What the fuck!” Shuu called when he heard Rajura mutter in his ear. “Something’s not right with him.”

“You’re the one who is acting out!” Seiji nearly shouted, waving his sword around.

“Acting out?” Shuu was so confused. He just wanted to protect Seiji; he had to! “What are you talking about, dude? I’m helping you!”

“No, you’re not!”

Shuu looked to Rajura, “Yes, I am! Everything you’ve told me to do, I’ve done.”

“Then why did the dokkaebi just run away from us?” Seiji hissed, pointing his sword straight at Shuu.

Rajura stepped forward, placing a hand on Shuu’s shoulder. “Because they’re under the influence of the creature.”

“No, it’s because we’re supposed to be helping them, and we didn’t.”

“Seiji, we’re trying. If we help them at the sacrifice of one of us, it’s not really helping.”

“You say that like we’re guaranteed to die,” Seiji swung his sword, coming close to hitting Shuu. “We didn’t even try!”

Backing up a step, Shuu’s face twisted as if he fought back the tears. “Seiji-man, you didn’t feel what I felt when I touched the other one. It was fucked up, man. If something wiggles into my brain, do you know how much hurt I can do? I don’t have Shin, and he’s the only one that could control me. I could hurt one of you—”

“Okay, enough of this,” Anubisu saw none of Shuu’s words were getting through, and Seiji was getting too wild with his weapons. He grabbed Seiji’s jacket and slammed him against the wall. The nodachi clattered to the ground as Anubisu’s voice cut into the dark for all it was a harsh whisper. “I’m in charge down here, and you will listen to me. We will do what needs to be done so we can all get out.” He paused, voice softening, “Do you trust me that I would come back and get these people out?”

Seiji’s face softened just a moment before he slammed his forehead into Anubisu’s cheek. The other man stumbled back, Ryo catching him. 

“Holy shit!” Shuu cried, “dude, what the fuck!”

Glaring at Shuu, Seiji wiped his eye, leaving a black smear over his cheek. 

“Oh, no, not you,” Shuu cried, charging Seiji and slamming back against the wall, pinning his arm. Seiji began screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs. 

“Can anyone put him to sleep?” Anubisu’s deep voice cut through. 

Rajura answered, “I can.”

“Do it.”

A wave of Rajura’s hand and Seiji was silenced and fell onto Shuu’s shoulder. “I got you, man, I got you,” Shuu muttered as he scooped Seiji up in his arms like he did his baby brothers.

“We can’t leave him here,” Anubisu said.

Rajura shook his head, “No, but we have to keep going.”

Shuu looked back at him, protecting Seiji in his arms, “I can’t… I can’t leave him here.”

“We aren’t leaving him here,” Ryo agreed forcefully.

“Of course not,” Rajura agreed. “We’re not leaving him here.”

Anubisu nodded, then said to Shuu, “Your main goal right now is to make sure Seiji stays safe, and the rest of us will protect you.”

“Okay, good,” Shuu agreed. “Somebody help me get him on my back. I have to have a free hand for the light and give me the rest of my rope.” They all helped hold Seiji until he was tied over Shuu’s shoulders. Seiji may be sore tomorrow because of this, but at least he’s safe, Shuu thought. “And, maybe it will help stop me from turning against my friends.”


	21. Chapter 21

Shuten nodded to the east. “This is where Touma was initially leading us. So far, we don’t have any information to believe he’s leading us into a trap.”

Nasutei nodded, watching Touma hum and sway his head. Shin walked up to him, “Touma?” His voice shook with worry.

Touma lolled his head and looked at him. Shin smiled and patted his shoulder. “Just be patient, Touma. We’ll take care of this.” He said softly.

When Touma looked back, Shin thought his neck must hurt from the strange angle, but then he remembered some of the sleeping positions they often found Touma in. He kept nodding to the east.

Naaza noticed this and pointed it out to the others. “Anubisu wanted us to go north. Should we go north?”

Touma pointedly looked off to the east, and everyone noticed. Shuten nodded, “Let’s go east. I have a feeling that’s the right way.” As they climbed through the tunnel, they started noticing familiar sites, the tunnel looking more orderly until they finally ended up back in the modern system. 

~~~

At another dead end, they found a tunnel littered with claw marks. Many of the familiar, tar-covered marks were higher up, but they also saw smaller Korean glyphs lower on the wall. 

Rajura debated and decided it was time to figure out what was being said. Casting the magic on himself, he read:

ancestors protect me. it’s so dark. i’m so hungry. can’t you hear it coming? please… save… getting colder… so dark… hungry… something is coming…

He translated for the group before digging out the book from Shuu’s bag and started reading the various entries. The last two had splatters of blood.

1: We have light and warmth, but it’s getting cold, and some of us are starting to hear things.   
2: Why can’t we find our way out? We keep going in circles.  
3:  
4: So cold, and we’re so tired. It’s coming, we can hear it like rats in the walls.  
5:  
6:  
7: please, I just want to see my family again 

Rajura closed the book and put it back. “I was hoping for more information on something we could do.”

“I- I hoped so, too,” Shuu forced out between chattering teeth. Rajura looked him over and noted how cold he was. He took a moment and focused his energies before touching Shuu’s jacket, allowing it to warm up. However, he wasn’t sure what to do about Seiji, whose lips were turning blue.

“Thanks, man.” Shuu said, “I’m really concerned about Seiji and hypothermia. I know how bad it could be for somebody to sleep and be cold.”

“Come now, Shuu, you’ve been through worse than this,” Rajura tried for a bit of teasing to cheer him up.

Unfortunately, it fell flat. “Ya, I have. Seiji’s been through this shit before, too, and I don’t like it.”

“I mean, you did survive several of my attempts at killing you.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Ryo said. He really missed Rekka’s warmth.

“Thanks for the warmth,” Shuu said earnestly. “It should keep him from going into hypothermic shock. Gods, if he does that, there’s nothing I can do.”

Seiji started mumbling in Shuu’s ear, “Kujuurou… can’t see… too bright…” 

“Seiji, you with me?” Shuu asked, but he got no response, and it seemed Seiji drifted off again. “I don’t know who Kujuurou is.”

Rajura frowned, “Neither do I.” He looked at Ryo, who shrugged.

“It’s me.”

Looking in shock at Anubisu, “You?” His voice shot up almost an octave in shock. “You told him your name?”

Anubisu met him levelly, “Yes, and?”

Shuu shifted Seiji, butting in, “Wait, your name is not Anubisu?” 

As he shook his head, Rajura pinched his nose. “No, Shuu,” he said patiently. 

“Is your name Rajura?” He momentarily forgot being cold, sharing a look with Ryo, knowing he was clueless, as well.

“No, that’s not the name I was born with,” Rajura said. 

“Arago renamed us when we joined,” Anubisu clarified. 

“That’s fucky.” He couldn’t imagine letting anyone take away his name. He knew people changed their names often in the past, but his name was his name!

Rajura agreed, “It was meant to symbolize we were no longer of the mortal realm.”

“All right,” Shuu said. “Apparently, you guys are getting friendly enough that you want to be human enough again to tell Seiji your name.” And he had a good idea where some of the things Seiji said before were now coming from. He just didn’t want to think too much on it as he watched Rajura and Anubisu having a staring contest. 

“Yes,” Rajura said smoothly, “and apparently not the rest of the Masho, but that’s neither here nor there.” Anubisu just looked down the tunnels to avoid him. 

“OW! FUCK!” Shuu suddenly shouted. They looked back to see Shuu swatting at Seiji. “He fucking pulled a Tyson! He bit me!” 

As Seiji Started to thrash around, Anubisu grabbed his shoulders to help stabilize Shuu. He made the snap decision to choke out Seiji, putting him back under when Seiji stilled under his hand. 

Rajura looked between the three of them, “Shuu, are you alright?”

Shuu whimpered, “Did he draw blood?”

Rajura gave just a little laugh, “It’s just a scratch.”

“Fuck! Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth?” Shuu whined, muttering about diseases and needing shots.

“Hmm… I think we may have found a different solution,” Rajura noticed how calm Seiji suddenly was and how he wouldn’t stop staring at Anubisu. 

“I swear, this world is committed to giving me hepatitis. I know I’m gonna need a tetanus shot when I get home from this place!”

“Oh stop, Shuu, you’re not dying,” Anubisu snapped.

“YET! Do you know what tetanus is like? I watched a video on it!”

“I know people who died from tetanus. Get over it.” Anubisu said, watching Seiji as he kept a hand on his back.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this,” Shuu said, rolling his eyes. “I said this last night, and I can’t believe I said it, and really don’t ask why. But, do you want to have him tied to your back instead?”

“I don’t even know to what that would be referencing Shuu, but if he’s going to be calmer on Anubisu’s back, I think it’s for the best,” Rajura said. Anubisu agreed.

Kneeling down to make it easier, Shuu muttered, “He’s gonna kill me when he wakes up.” All of them helped switch over Seiji to Anubisu before continuing on. After they started again, Ryo shoulder butted Shuu as they brought up the rear. Shuu was so glad to have Ryo there; at least there was someone he could protect. Tarea ran up to Shuu, demanding to be picked up. He did, curling around the little kitty. 

“Beacon… motorcycle…” Seiji muttered again. 

Anubisu looked to Rajura before Rajura looked to the others. “Does that make sense to any of you?”

“He was in a motorcycle accident a year and a half ago,” Shuu said, trying to dig up anything similar between then and now. Tarea jumped from Shuu to Ryo’s shoulder, rubbing on his head. 

“Okay, but what relevance does that have right now?” Rajura prompted. 

“I don’t know! He doesn’t do much with motorcycles, like, he won’t ride on Shin’s.”

~~~

“Hush,” Shuten said, straining to listen. Off in the distance, he could hear voices, voices he recognized. “I think we should go that way. I think I hear the others.”

“Seems like a good direction as any,” Naaza agreed.

Shin started to hear the voices too, picking out Shuu’s cadence in the distance. “I’m pretty sure I hear Shuu.”

“Finally,” Naaza sighed. “I hope they had better luck than we did.” Together with Shin, they lead the group towards the northwest. 

Suddenly, Touma started shivering and struggling against his bonds. He mumbled under the gag, almost screaming to get attention. Nasutei was terrified he was going to hurt himself and almost as terrified to touch him. But, there was real fear in his eyes.

Reaching up to lower the gag, Shuten asked, “Are you alright, Touma-san.”

“I know what’s going on. I don’t have a lot of time to explain right now.” He panted out. 

“What’s going on, Touma-san?”

“I know I’m being mind-controlled,” Touma panted out. “I don’t have much time as myself right now.”

Naaza poked in, “Tell us what you can.”

“I know I have a time limit, and I know it wants you guys,” Touma answered ominously.

Rolling his eyes, Naaza said, “Of course it does. What else is new?”

“Its name is Darkeater, and I’m being controlled by it,” Touma said over this.

“How do we stop it controlling you?”

“It doesn’t like light and doesn’t like fire,” Touma told them. 

“Okay,” Naaza said, looking at Shin. “Then, we bathe you in light.” He asked Shin to produce his light and come closer.

“I’m sorry, Touma,” Shin said, coming closer.

“God fucking dammit, dude!”

“I’m sorry. It’s for your own good.”

“I don’t wanna!”

Naaza seemed unmoved by this, “Put the light on the ooze instead of his eyes. Where it’s coming from.” He commanded Shin, who responded. The tar substance was dripping out of Touma’s eyes and running streak down his face. It seemed wholly affected by the light.

“Turn that light off. I need you to!” Touma shouted.

“Why?” Several of the members asked. 

“I don’t know how I know this, but I need pure darkness to get rid of whatever is wrong with me.”

Shin looked over to the others, “I trust him on this.” He put out his flame. As darkness settled in, Touma started thrashing again, and Nastui re-gagged him. Naaza held on tight, but Touma was just a little too squirmy. Flipping out of Naaza’s arms, Touma hit the ground and started to squirm away. He was heading east before he was grabbed.

~~~

Looking up from hearing the whispers in the distance, Anubisu said, “I think I hear the others. We should go in that direction.”

“Oh, thank god! God! Thank all the ancestors I ever disappointed, and I promise to stop disappointing you, and I promise to do better! Please just get us out of here,” Shuu muttered. 

“lonely… misunderstood... have to help them… go to Darkeater… he’s lonely, we have to help,” Seiji muttered in Anubisu’s ear. 

As they headed north, they approached a fork to the north with several dokkaebi blocking it. They tried to hide from the light but made no other moves towards the group, the dokkaebi merely pointed east. Several more dokkaebi stood in the tunnels making no moves and appearing to stop the group from going down tunnels they had already been. 

“Yeah, that’s fucky-wucky,” Shuu said when Shin and the others came out from the bend. “Shin! You’re okay. You’re okay!” Shuu hugged him thoroughly. 

Shin patted him on the head, “I’m glad you’re okay, too. Listen, we have a problem.”

“We have a problem too. What’s your problem?” Shuu repeated. 

“It’s Touma. He’s fighting possession.”

“It’s mind control, not possession,” Naaza snapped. 

Shuu nodded, that made more sense, “Okay, Seiji’s gone freaky deaky, too, but we don’t know if he’s mind-controlled, but we know he lost his mind. He attacked us! And now he is strapped to Anubisu because that’s the only thing that keeps him calm.” Shuu’s rambling made more sense than Touma’s escapades.

“Touma seemed to manage to break free for a short moment,” Naaza said, “And reminded us that the creature doesn’t like light or fire. I suggested perhaps we could bathe them in light. But then Touma said that he needed to be in complete darkness to fight it off, before he started thrashing. I’m more inclined to believe the light will be more helpful than darkness.”

Shuu turned and trained the light on Touma, who growled. “‘Sup, Pigeon?” He saw some of the same black ooze dripping from Touma’s ears. “Seiji had some of that coming out of his face.”

Rajura hummed, “Perhaps we could combine the light of all our flashlights and magic on just one of them and see if it helps.”

“Since Seiji is calm right now, let’s start with Touma,” and Shuu cranked his flashlight as bright as possible. Shin summoned fire. Ryo pointed his flashlight, too.

Touma just let out a bloodcurdling scream.

“God, I hate this!” Shuu cried, but didn’t let up.

“This isn’t working!” Naaza called after about a minute of Touma screaming. The lights shut off.

Shuu collapsed on the ground. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t hurt him!” Ryo collapsed with him, tossing his arms around Shuu and quietly crying with him. 

“Maybe they will lead us to the Darkeater,” Anubisu suggested. He tried to pull more information from Seiji, to no avail. 

Hearing this, Seiji jerked, “He wants you. He wants all of you. He wants you, Kujuurou.”

“If the Darkeater wants us. We’ll go to him,” Anubisu replied, annoyed by the Troopers’ hurting just to get his armor. Seiji whimpered.

“While I realize this is probably the creature we’re after,” Rajura commented. “I don’t like the idea of just following this sort of lead. It feels far too much like a trap.”

Shuu agreed, “I don’t like letting them having an opportunity to run off and get hurt.”

“The only other option would be to wander around in the dark and hope we stumble upon it,” Anubisu said. 

“Is there a way we can follow their lead without just completely letting him off the leash?” Shuten asked.

Anubisu snapped at him. “Of course not. We’re not going to let them go off on their own.”

“Okay, thank goodness. Come here, Touma. I’ll help you up.” Shuu said. “At least you can’t bite me,” Shuu said as he threw the taller man over his shoulder, but Touma started flopping on his shoulder, trying to get away from the warm jacket. “Just grin and bear it.”

Rajura turned to Nasutei, “Perhaps you can warm Anubisu’s jacket for Seiji.”

Nasutei’s mouth made an ‘oh’ motion, although she didn’t say anything. She had a hint of something there but didn’t want to say anything. Going up to Anubisu, she said, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Anubisu nodded but suggested, “Do it on Seiji’s jacket since he’s going to be walking.” He set Seiji down. 

Shuu agreed with him, “It’s better than him going into hypothermic shock.”

“True. I’m sorry, Seiji.” Nasutei said as she raised her hands. Seiji just glared at both of them as she cast the spell, just as Rajura taught her.

Seiji whined as he felt the heat and pulled at the jacket. Anubisu went up to him and pulled at his arm to stop. Nasutei wanted to cancel the spell, thinking it was bringing Seiji pain. 

Shuu got ahold of her shoulder and shook his head, “Listen, we don’t want him to go into hypothermic shock, it’s still Seiji’s body, after all.”

Nasutei sniffled, “I’m so sorry.” But, Seiji just glared at her as she took Shuten’s hand in comfort.

While Shuu held Touma, Anubisu pushed Seiji forward, letting him lead the way. More scratches littered the wall as they headed south. They were huge, some oozing the tar-like substance. The group eventually reached a tunnel that led east. 

Seiji suddenly paused, “Kujuurou, run… please…” he said in a voice that was not secure. 

“I won’t run until this is solved,” Anubisu answered.

Rajura agreed, “None of us are running.”

Seiji shook his head, looking desperately at Anubisu. But then, he turned and led them north. At the next intersection, they ran into another jiangshi that pointed north. Seiji pulled Anubisu north as well. 

“What are you doing?” Rajura hissed at Shuu, stopping his muttered litany.

“Cursing,” Shuu answered. “It’s supposed to ward off the Jiangshi.” Rajura just shook his head.

It was another long track north, and the scratches seem to be more panicked and uneven. The tunnel was more rough and erratic. 

“Can you hear the whispers?” Anubisu said quietly, noting the others didn’t seem to be searching. Several looks of confusion met him, obviously not. “I think I hear the Darkeater, and it’s telling me to come closer.”

“Fuck this shit,” Shuu muttered. Nasutei leaned further into Shuten, seeming to mutter the same thing.

Seiji stumbled, falling into Anubisu. “Kujuurou, it hurts… I’m sorry…”

“What hurts?” Anubisu asked, but Seiji’s mumbling didn’t make sense. “Nasutei-san, please take off the heating spell. I think that’s hurting him.”

Shuu squealed, “But, he’ll get cold!”

“I know, but that has to be balanced out with the pain,” he looked to her, “Please, do it.” Nasutei raised her hand, and Seiji sagged, breathing hard. “Does it feel better?”

Seiji nodded, feeling the stinging needles of the heat withdraw from his skin. The blessed dark and cold moved in again with its sweet promises, “You have to go to Darkeater.”

“Are you leading us to the Darkeater?”

Nodding, Seiji agreed, “Going to Darkeater.” Kujuurou would be with him then, and it would be good.

Touma relaxed and muttered into the gag, repeatedly. Noticing it, Shuu came over to him and slipped it down a bit, “What’s that, buddy?”

“Warmth is not helping him, and I would like down,” Touma answered.

“Can’t do that for you –”

“Fuck you --”

Frowning, Shuu snapped back, “Hang on, you impatient asshole. Rajura, I’ll be fine. Take it off.” Rajura raised an eyebrow at the command but agreed, switching the magic to Naaza. 

While Shuu rubbed Touma, he muttered something only Shuu heard. Shuu looked pained, but only patted Touma’s hair. “I know, buddy, I know.”

“Shuu-san, maybe you should limit touching because of the ooze,” Rajura suggested, not wishing to deny Touma comfort, but also not willing to lose their strongest member to the mind-control.

Shuu just said, “Sorry.” But he stepped back, not altogether leaving Touma’s side.

As they kept going, Touma muttered a few more times, and Naaza thought he could hear him calling for someone. Shuu kept telling him, “I know. I know.” It seemed to comfort Touma, but not entirely.

Another path had dokkaebi pointing north and staring at them. More paths and turn-offs had a mix of dokkaebi and some jiangshi blocking and pointing. Shuten muttered, “Anubisu, it does look as if your instincts are correct.”

“Doesn’t make me happy about it,” he answered back. Turning to Seiji, he wondered, “Why does the Darkeater want me so bad?”

“Your darkness is the only one it can’t have…” Seiji looked up at him, the black tar staining his eyes and creating a line of black tears. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t strong enough.”

Anubisu wanted to wipe it away, but knew that was a bad idea on many levels, “What do you mean by that?”

Seiji shook his head, “You have to go to Darkeater.”

The trail turned east with dokkaebi pointing the way. Words seemed to echo in the halls. “Tiim ee, oirtooroi. Bi chamd khairtai. Oirtoj ir.”

Anubisu heard these words before but didn’t translate for the others. “Yes, come closer. I love you. Come closer.”

“Please… just run.” Seiji pleaded. 

“Oirtoj ir. Bi chamd khairtai. Namaig tever. Bid adilkhan. Khen ch bidniig khairladaggüi ... Khen ch oilgodoggüi”

“Come closer. I love you. Embrace me. We are the same. No one loves us... No one understands...”

“No. I’m going to make the thing understand.” Anubisu denied Seiji and the creature.

Seiji stopped, trying to pull him back, “It only lies.”

“Then, we’ll see through the lies, get the armor back, and free everyone.” Now, he was angry at this creature. 

“I actually think you can get rid of whatever’s wrong with us,” Touma said suddenly, looking straight at Anubisu. 

Rajura came over to Touma, “What is it that you think he can do?”

“To get rid of this, we need complete darkness. And that’s Anubisu’s bailiwick.”

Rajura looked at Anubisu, skeptical. Perhaps if he had shown some inclination that he was gifted the same magics the others were, he could see it. But as is? Even the look he got from Anubisu showed the same shock.

“Look,” Touma insisted. “He’s darkness. He can get rid of whatever this thing is that has its claws on us.”

“I need the armor for that.”

“You don’t. And it hates you like a bad ex-boyfriend because of it.”

“Try?” Shuu suggested? “We have your back, buddy.” The others muttered their agreement. Even Shin said he trusted Anubisu to do it. 

Rajura called everyone to a halt. “It couldn’t hurt for you to give it a try.”

Anubisu looked at the others, then over their shoulder. He could see the dokkaebi and jiangshi gathered behind him, preventing their escape. Seiji turned into him, burying his face in his shoulder, seeking comfort. Putting his arm around Seiji, he shook his head as he answered Rajura, “I don’t have any of the magic anyone else has.”

“But, they seem to think that you do, so try,” Rajura prodded. “What harm could it do to try?”

“This thing sees inside of them, but it appears that they see a bit inside of it as well,” Shuu muttered. 

Ignoring Shuu, another whisper ripped through Anubisu’s head. “Bitgii, bitgii zov, zügeer l nad deer ireerei! Tüünd sanaa zovokh khereggüi, nad deer ireerei!” He knew it meant “Don’t, don’t bother, just come to me! Don’t worry about him, just come to me!”

That wasn’t right – and certainly the wrong thing to point out.

“The thing doesn’t want me to worry about you,” Anubisu told them. “I think you’re right, Rajura. We need to fix these two first. What can I try? What do you feel when you’re doing magic?”

“Concentrate on the purest darkness. Not the corruption.” Seiji suggested absently.

“It was accidental for me at first,” Rajura explained. “But I grasped the concept easily enough after. It’s something -- it’s not unlike the power you draw from your armor. Only, in this way, there’s no armor to draw from. It’s more of… it’s more something that’s been added to you that wasn’t there before.”

“Just focus on the darkness. Not evil. Just it’s really fucking dark. Remember what it’s like.” Touma added.

Anubisu closed his eyes, “Okay.” And he focused on the innate darkness that existed in the world. The healing aspect that gives someone a chance to rest and recover, the quiet hope that existed when every obvious and rational attempt was made, and the refuge the broken seek to mend. 

Rajura watched and smiled. Anubisu started to glow, in a negative image sort-of way. The light distorted, dampening to nearly nothing as he expanded his reach around Seiji. In what little light was left, he could see, the tar slowly dried up and flaked off, and the color returned to Seiji’s cheeks. He came close, “Keep going, Anubisu.” Letting him have the time to complete the process.

As the dark glow faded, the tunnel shook, and a low rumbling vibrated through their feet. Naaza laughed, “Oh, you made him mad.”

Seeing Seiji was more stable, Anubisu turned to Touma and repeated the task. Tarea climbed up into Seiji’s arms as Anubisu concentrated, working to cleanse Touma as well.

“Shuu,” Rajura said evenly not to disturb Anubisu, “Shine the light down the tunnel.” Shuu turned and saw the creatures were much closer, moving in on them. They shied away from the light, slowing their march. Nasutei, Ryo, and Shin added their light, halting the process. 

Done, Anubisu stood up, this time quite mad. “I will have my power back,” he yelling into the darkness. “You will not stop us. We’re coming for you.”

Laughter echoed through the tunnels. 

The group untied Touma, and the Troopers embraced one another. Rajura and Nasutei warmed Seiji’s and Touma’s jackets.

Continuing down the tunnels, Seiji stayed near Anubisu. He muttered a quiet, “Thank you,” to him.

Giving him a half-smile, he answered back, “My pleasure.”

“See,” Seiji said, “The darkness can cleanse too.” He bowed slightly before falling back to Shuu, “I’m sorry I bit your ear.” He said sheepishly.

Shuu waved him off, “It’ll heal. It’s all still there.”

At the same time, Touma apologized to Shuten, who answered, “There is nothing to apologize for.”

The sense of dread intensified as the neared an unnaturally dark area. The low rumble coming from the cavern told them this is where the Darkeater resided. 

Seiji grabbed Anubisu suddenly, “Please, Kujuurou, let me do this.” He saw the suspicion in Kujuurou’s eyes fade quickly. And at his nod, Seiji used his magic to cast a spell that would protect him and stop an attack by the enemy to keep him safe. After some of the thoughts Seiji had, it was necessary. And the grateful look and thanks he got from Kujuurou was worth it.

“Do you have any idea what kind of thing that thing was?” Shuu asked Touma.

Touma nodded, “It’s an aberration.” But Shuu didn’t know what that meant.

“Teneg! Bi chamaig idej, busad ni nadad baikh bolno. Bi tednii khairyg üürd ezemshine!” Echoed in the tunnels, near deafening.

Anubisu understood. “Fool! I will consume you, and I will have the others. I will have their love forever.” 

Entering a large, echoing chamber, the creature came into view. Half the form of a man, it towered over them at least at 50’ tall. The malice and hate pouring off it struck everyone.

But, it was how the creature was made that that was the worst shock to everyone. Hands and arms overlapped and wrapped around each other, holding and binding each. They made up the crawling flesh of the creature, moving as muscle and skin would move. 

Empty eye sockets only had smaller arms and hands wiggling around inside as it tried to mimic sight. A cavernous void for the mouth opened and closed, screaming obscenities in a language only Anubisu understood. 

“Oh, no,” Anubisu responded, “I’ll never allow you to take the others. You will never have my armor.”

This creature did not seem to want to shy from the light, swatting at the smaller dancing lights Nasutei floated close so they could see better what it was. Although the Darkeater cringed, it did not flee like controlled creatures dead.

Where the heart of the creature should have been sat a pulsing red light escaping from the writhing arms. They seemed to try to desperately keep the light inside. 

Anubisu was so entranced by this light, almost knowing what it was, that when the Darkeater took a swipe at the group, he tripping over some debris and falling. The others scattered, and some of the lights disappeared. 

As the composite arm came swinging back, Ryo slashed at it, hands and fingers falling as his blade caught flesh. Looking at each other, Naaza and Nasutei raise their hands and hit it with bolts of lightning and fire, forcing the Darkeater to recoil back. The aberration was sluggish for a few moments before it tried to rear back in.

As Shin and Touma each hit it with a flame and fire arrow, Shuten looked to Nasutei. “Do you trust me?”

Oh, she knew what he wanted to do, what he was going to rush in for. In desperation, she said, “You’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do?” Although she knew it was true.

“I can’t fight it if we’re tied together.”

Sighing, “I understand,” and she pulled out a small knife Anubisu made her carry, and she severed the rope. It hurt to watch him run into the battle, but she had made her choice, loving a warrior meant doing this.

Seiji followed close at Shuten’s heels, his sword radiating a divine light, bathing the room in a white glow. As the creature tried to avoid the light, Shuten’s staff knocked away several of the arms encasing the pulsing lights, and Seiji’s sword cut away even more. They could all see how large and angry the light looked to be bound as it was.

Before Shuu ran into battle, Rajura grabbed his arm. “That thing messed with your friend. Fuck him up,” he muttered in his ear, letting Catherine slip onto Shuu’s back. Shuu gave Rajura a wicked smile running into battle, his naginata swirling and cutting as arms fell.

The creature screamed! It flailed and let wave after wave of hatred wash over the troopers. Those already off-balance by so long in the dark fell to their knees. Ryo saw Luna dead at his feet. Naaza and Rajura felt the bite of Arago’s wrath. All of the horrible words the Darkeater put into Seiji’s and Touma’s came flooding back. 

Seeing his friends fall to their knees and seemingly shocked into incapacitation in the battle, Shuten attacked again only to miss, having Shuu pull him out.

Knowing this creature wanted him, Anubisu pulled his daggers. The newer ice dagger and the obsidian dagger resonated with each other and he let them fly at the creature’s eyes. It reeled back in shock as the ice slowly spread out, freezing nearby arms in place. 

Naaza went from person to person, pushing a little bit of his healing energy into each of them, telling them to, “Pull yourself together,” and giving them a moment to recoup. Over and over again, magic hit and forced back the arms, slowly letting the red light emerge more and more.

The lights from the attacks echoed around the room, causing the creature to become wilder and flail more often. As blades slashed the creature and fire rained down from both magic and arrows, the creature seemed to shrink, losing its cohesion but remaining dangerous.

Ryo learned the hard way when he got a little too close and one of the arms reached out and clawed at him. His screams galvanized the rest of the Troopers. 

As several of them rushed in at once, Seiji began glowing as bright as the sun. His sword literally dripped with light. Instantly, large shining wings of pure energy erupted from his back and he rushed in to attack the creature. 

His strike scattered many of the arms, revealing the pulsing gem within its chest, struggling to escape. Rajura rushed in and used his new whip to grab one of the composite arms of the Darkeater, yelling out, “Anubisu, the gem in the middle. It’s the same as the one Suiko was in. Aim for that.”

The Darkeater screamed in frustration, swinging down and slamming full force into Shuu. Rajura screamed and nearly lost his hold on the creature, pulling back only when the creature seemed to go in for another shot.

“Stop!” Anubisu yelled loudly to the creature, catching its attention but not stopping its attacks. Looking directly into the heart of the creature, he commanded, “Yami! Return!”

The pulsing red light began pulling out of the creature, the small arms tried to pull it back in, and the larger composite arms tried to force it back. The gem started to glow brighter and brighter, pulling away from the Darkeater’s body until all at once it exploded in red light, moving and twisting to surround Anubisu.

The creature fell, reaching out, struggling to get to Anubisu as the individual hands and arms fell off and turned to ash. Finally, it collapsed, missing its intended goal by mere feet.

The troopers and Masho ran to Ryo and Shuu, doing what they could to help heal their friends. 

Rajura asked Shuu, “Are you all right?”

He was heavily panting, “I’m great,” he tried answering with a smile. “Hurts, though. If you could ask Shin or Dr. Sneep to snap some blood back into me, that would be great.” Rajura could only laugh at that.

Shin reached his side then and pushed his healing energy into his friend. Naaza used his magic to heal Ryo, closing up the deep gashes and insisting he rest. 

Anubisu watched all this, knowing they were hurt physically and most likely emotionally from being in the dark so long. Nasutei and Shuten hugged each other happily, laughing like he never heard them before. 

He looked over to Touma and Seiji, who seemed to be comforting each other, as their shared experience outstripped everyone else’s. Anubisu made a mental note to make sure he kept an eye on both of them in the next couple of days. 

At his feet lay another card:  
Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing. -- Sylvia Plath

“We should go,” Anubisu called out to them, letting them gather back up so he could lead them out of the tunnels. Fortunately, it would be a much shorter trip as Yami could feel through the darkness and help him find the fastest and easiest way out.

~~~

Outside, Kayura and those gathered could feel the rumbling from underground, knowing something was going on. But as it stilled, worries increased. As dusk approached, and the hours passed from the rumbling, Kayura could feel hope being shaken. The only thing she could do was pray harder.

And then, the radiant barrier of light collapsed, and they could hear sounds coming from inside the tunnel. Weapons were drawn, fists raised, and people readied as they prepared for the worst.

A voice called out, and Kayura recognized it immediately. She called to the spider sisters, “Let them through! That’s onii-san!”

The webbing was lifted, and the group emerged from the tunnel. Kayura knew the armor was not the same, but she could feel her big brother, running up to him and throwing herself in his arms, so happy they were successful.

End Volume 2: Yami


End file.
